A New Season of Love
by Vanessa77
Summary: Jack returns from the Northern Territories just before Christmas and lots of surprises are in store. This follows J&E through marriage and has them delving into young parenthood. (This fic was started prior to S5 starting)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The school room was an atmosphere of excitement and activity. It was the last day of the term before Christmas. The children bustled around the room while Elizabeth cleared her desk. It was scattered with handmade Christmas gifts the children had given her. She smiled at the sight of them as they revealed the care the children had for her.

Her heart was full, though it dearly ached for Jack. He was still up in the Northern Territories fighting the good fight and she missed him more than she could have imagined.  
"Almost time to go children." She called out wearily.

"I'm going to miss you Miss Thatcher." Opal exclaimed with a small sigh as she wrapped her little arms around her teacher's legs.

Öh... Opal, I'll miss you too. School will start up again in two weeks and I will see you almost every day in town." Elizabeth reminded her. She then bent down and gave Opal a gentle hug in return.

She would miss all the children, they were a wonderful distraction from the long days and nights she'd had since Jack had left.  
She had also realized the need to keep herself busy and occupied, especially now that school would be over for the year. Her and Rosemary had agreed together that they would take charge of the Christmas Committee this year. After last year's surprises, they thought it best to work together as a team.  
With Christmas less than a week away she was finding it hard to get into the Christmas spirit. She was missing Jack and was finding it difficult to face the holiday period without him.

"It's time to go home everyone. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas..." She called out in a cheerier voice as she rang the cow bell.

Opal took off with the other children and Elizabeth heard the loud clutter of feet on the wooden floorboards as the children made their way outdoors.

"Miss Thatcher?" Cody called out.

Öh, Cody." She said surprised, thinking all the children had left.

"This is for you." He said handing her an envelope.

Öh thank you, I thought you'd already given me this beautiful pinecone as a gift." She said as she held up a large decorated pinecone that she'd intended to take home.

"This is from Mum, she gave it to me during recess this afternoon. She insisted I remember to give it to you at the end of the day."

A small smile appeared on Elizabeth's face as she noticed the pride in Cody's voice as he mentioned his Mother.

"Well please let her know I said thank you."

"I will." He called out as he rushed towards the door to catch up with his friends.  
Elizabeth looked down at the envelope as a gust of cold December wind entered the room from the doors as Cody exited.

She wondered what Abigail could possibly want that couldn't wait. She had planned to head over to the café soon after school ended.

Elizabeth carefully opened the envelope and read the contents.

"Take a walk with me..."

She took in a small breath and thought how Jack surely couldn't be here in Hope Valley.  
She stood in silence for a moment as she ran her finger over Jack's written letters on the paper. She was momentarily lost in her thoughts of Jack until another gust of cold wind woke her from her reverie.  
She looked up and there standing in the double doors was Jack.

"Jack?" She asked almost disbelievingly.

Without hesitation, she rushed towards him.  
The room seemed larger as it felt like it took forever to reach him.  
As she ran into his arms she almost knocked the two of them over. He steadied himself and then her body against his. Their lips quickly met, tender at first but then more passionate with need.  
His hands found her face and he gently caressed her skin and pushed back the tendrils of hair that hung down the sides of her face. She felt how gentle he was with her and she placed her hands behind his back and pulled him towards her as she felt the need to have him closer.

Ëlizabeth?" Jack replied in between their kisses and his need for air.

"Mmm hmm." Her words breathed into his mouth. It had been too long since she'd felt his warm lips on hers and now she didn't want to stop, even to speak.  
Eventually they pulled away breathless.  
Her red slightly swollen lips turned into a smile as she looked up at him and noticed he already had his eyes on her.

"You're really here?"

He nodded.

The surprise and emotional turmoil she was feeling of having him here now surfaced. Tears fell from her glistening eyes and made their way down her cheeks. Jack placed a hand on the small of her back and his other hand settled on her cheek as he wiped away a few tears with his thumb. He leant over to kiss her cheek, the taste of her salty tears and her soft skin on his lips felt like the best thing he had experienced in months. He breathed in her sweet scent, it felt so familiar even after all these months. She felt like home to him and his heart couldn't have been fuller. He looked down at his beautiful fiancé, their foreheads pressed against each other. She was now smiling again through the tears and he smiled in return.

"I missed you so." She said while trying to hold back small whimpers. "I missed you too Elizabeth."

They grinned at each other now, both giddy with the thought of being together again. She leant into him again and rest her head on his chest as he gently wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a few moments until her cries settled and he felt her body calm and relax against him.

"So was there a reason for this walk?" She playfully asked as she looked up at him.

"Well I don't think I can out do our last walk" he said thinking back to his proposal "but I'd really love to take a walk with my fiancé."

She gave him a smile and he gave her a quick kiss. Her nose scrunched up and she gave him playful grin. He smiled back and took her hand and led her out the door of the Church.  
Her heart was bursting now and she felt as giddy as a young school girl. Jack guided her down the steps of the Church and she slightly stumbled. Her hold on him became tighter and he caught her just in time.

"I don't mind you making a habit of that." He said grinning as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Although she felt slightly embarrassed, it wasn't the first time, and likely not the last this would happen. She was much more comfortable being in his arms now and he certainly seemed to enjoy it, therefore she didn't mind it so much herself.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked with concern in his voice. She nodded and they continued.

"Wait" she said with surprise in her voice and he looked at her questioningly. "When did you get here? Cody must have received that letter from Abigail two hours ago! Have you been holding out on me Jack Thornton?" She said somewhat exasperated as she realised she had a dozen unanswered questions from him.

"I'd never hold out on you Elizabeth Thatcher." He replied in all honesty. "I just needed to clean up and I had a little organising to do."

"I wished you'd come straight away Jack." She pleaded.

"And disrupt you and your class? I don't think I could have resisted kissing you the moment I first laid eyes on you. It would have been highly inappropriate in front of the children..." She smiled and nodded in agreement as he continued "I arrived in town almost three hours ago. I figured since it's the last day of the term I thought it best to let you direct your attention to your work. I know how important your students are to you."

"I still would have been more than happy if you came through those doors in the middle of class Jack."

"I know Elizabeth but I thought since I've... we have... waited this long that I could wait a few more hours, and now I can have you without any disruptions for the rest of the year." He said grinning down at her.

"For the rest of the year! Jack, you'll be here for Christmas and New Year?" Elizabeth exclaimed with great excitement in her voice and he nodded.

"So how long are you home for?" She pleaded with desire needing to know his answer. She desperately wanted to know how much time they had before he had to leave again.

"My posting here in Hope Valley is now indefinite..."

When hearing that she jumped into his arms and he swung her around.

"I'm glad to know your pleased." He responded.

"You have no idea how pleased Jack!"

"I think I have a little idea."

Yes, she nodded and agreed to herself, she really did know he had an idea. She felt quite comfortable in knowing how much he adored and loved her.

Their hands met again and they continued to walk around the lake.

Snow started to gently fall.

"I think this will have to be a short walk." He said and she looked somewhat disappointed upon hearing his words. He removed his serge and placed it gently over her shoulders.

"Jack you'll get cold." She said worrying.

"I'll be fine. I've been in much worse conditions the last few months, and now I have you to keep me warm." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She slightly rested her head on his side and they continued their walk.

"What was it really like up there Jack?"

She saw pain in his eyes which made her worry.

"Not now Elizabeth." he said gently. "I want today just to be about us." She nodded knowingly and they continued the last length around the lake.

They slowed their pace, although it was cold they didn't want the walk to end. He looked down at her as the snowflakes settled amongst the curls of her long hair, on her nose and her cheeks. He ran a finger wiping away the ice from her cheeks and then gently down her nose. His eyes gazed over her facial features as he continued to remove the small snowflakes from her hair. She noticed his eyes gazing at her and she gave a small smile.

"I love you Elizabeth Thatcher." He whispered, so close to her ear that his warm breath on her made her body tingle.

"I love you too." She softly replied.

They shared another gentle kiss before finishing their walk around the lake.

"I guess I should walk you home."

"Home?" She asked worried.

A panic hit her as she realised the strong emotional pull he now had on her. The thought of Jack leaving her side even temporarily somewhat made her panic. The need to be near him now he had returned was so strong. It was understandable after the experience of the last few months but these feelings still scared her.  
The months apart had really pulled at both of their hearts.

She was uncertain though whether he was just as torn at the idea of leaving her as she was him.

"I will come back for you soon. I have something special planned." He said coyly.

"Really?" She asked, her mood lifting as she was eager to find out what he'd planned.

Jack walked her to her door. He noticed the disappointment on her face as she stood stalling at the front door of her row house.

"Come with me." He said desperately.

"What?" She asked puzzled at his sudden change of mind.

"I don't want to leave you here as much as you don't want me to go." He stated honestly in a serious tone. "Come with me, I have a few things to take care of at the jail but I'd be more than happy if you wanted to come along."

She gave him a smile and eagerly took his arm before they both stepped down the steps of her house and headed into town.

As they entered the jail Rip got up and made his way over to Elizabeth's side.  
She bent over and gave him a pat, all the while Jack's mouth was agape.

"So I see something happened here while I was gone." He said with a small laugh.

"I'm not sure what happened but it appears Rip really seemed to take a liking to me."

"It appears so."

"A few times I found him sitting at my front door waiting for me as I returned home from school." She exclaimed. "It was sweet having him here. It was like he understood we had something in common, that we could miss you together."

"It may be a little more than that. You are a pretty likeable Elizabeth." Jack replied as he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Jack then squatted down to Rips level. "So, did you miss me boy?"

Rip however seemed somewhat distracted by the female attention as Elizabeth continued to pat him over his ears and head. As soon as she stopped though he made his way over to Jack.

They fed Rip and then thinking it was time to go Elizabeth headed towards the door.  
"Umm" Said Jack, and Elizabeth looked at him puzzled. "All I've worn for months is this uniform and I'm dying to get out of it."

Elizabeth blushed and Jack noticed her cheeks redden.

"I didn't mean..." he fumbled with his words. "Uh, you should wait outside."

Elizabeth nodded, still not wanting to leave though.

Pushing aside her shyness she boldly turned and headed towards Jack again. "Have I ever told you how handsome you look in your uniform."

"No Miss Thatcher you haven't. But handsome is definitely an improvement from "kinda cute" "He said with a small laugh.

She bit her bottom lip before replying "Definitely more than "kinda cute" Maybe once you've made me your wife I'll elaborate on the "handsome" as well" She grinned.

His heart burst with pride at the idea of her becoming his wife and he was also a little excited about the idea of her becoming more open and honest in how she would verbalise her desire for him.

"I could elaborate plenty more myself." Jack responded playfully.

"Really?"

"You have no idea." He grinned and she raised an eyebrow at him.

He saw her interest but he knew she was too much of a lady to query him further.

He took both her hands and pulled her towards him. She eagerly complied as the distance between them felt too much. Her lips met his in a mind-blowing kiss. His lips felt warm and soft yet manly and strong. The kiss was passionate and desperate as they realised the strong need they had for each other. Becoming engaged and being apart from each other for so long had certainly caused their relationship to move forward and intensify.

"Jack..." She murmed between kisses.

Jack pulled back and looked at her, thinking she was questioning him.

"Don't stop Jack..." She said quietly pleading with him.

She breathed in and he eagerly returned his lips to hers. He pulled her closer as he noticed her demand for him. It surprised him and drove him forward as he too desired more. His hands ran through her hair and his fingers tangled through the tresses all while their kisses became more desperate. He felt her hands slowly run up his chest and over his shoulders until her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands ran down the lengths of her hair, and continued down her back before sliding down her sides till they stopped on her hips.

Things felt so perfect and so right. He knew Elizabeth awakened things in him he had never felt with anyone before but they had gone through too much and he loved her too much to let anything happen that they would later regret. His greatest desire was to be her husband before he let their physical intimacy continue to develop any further.

"Elizabeth..." He breathed heavily. "I really want this, more than you know. But I really need to stop."

"I'm sorry Jack." She said pulling back.

"Oh Elizabeth. Please don't be sorry." He said sadly, disappointed in himself for making her think she had done something wrong.

Elizabeth seemed to calm at his words and she gave him a small smile before reading the worry on his face.

"Jack, it's not just you. You have no idea how much I want you." He looked at her not sure if he was hearing right so she continued. "I mean in every physical sense that a man and woman want to be together." She quietly said.

She was shy but felt now that they were engaged it was a little safer and more comfortable to admit to certain aspects of what marriage will bring.

He smiled relieved to hear her say that. He knew that she loved him but he was never entirely sure of what her physical desire was towards him.

"I think we need to get married Jack...and soon."

He grinned at her words before replying. "I think waiting four years and being months entirely apart is a long enough wait Elizabeth, but we have so much to plan."

"Jack, there's not so much to plan. All I want is you..."

"And all I want is you too sweetheart, but are you sure?" He asked with a little doubt and she quietly nodded.

He loved her eagerness but also worried. He thought of her upbringing and all that it had entailed. He's sure she once would have expected much more from a wedding than he could ever give her, but to now give her even less due to the need to rush made him feel unsure.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." She stated trying to console him.

"Elizabeth, you're my everything. I don't want you to have so little just because we're rushing."

She understood his thinking. It was much easier now to understand him, especially his worries.

"It's not a rush Jack, as you said we've waited over four years, and I'm not missing out on anything. The only way I feel I'm missing out is from not having you as my husband right now..." She trailed off the last words with a desperation for him.

The thought of him being her husband filled him with pride but he felt guilty for not making it happen sooner and he apologised.

"I'm so sorry it's taken this long Elizabeth."

"Don't be sorry Jack, our courtship hasn't been simple. Life got in the way... It's not your fault, please don't think that you're to blame because you're certainly not. There has been so many events that has caused us to put our lives together on hold."

"I promise you Elizabeth, I'm not going to let life continue to get in the way anymore... We will talk about this again soon alright?" He said lightly brushing the side of her cheek with his hand.

She gave him a smile and he smiled in return.

Rip gave a small whine and they were shaken out of their reverie.

"We have to be somewhere." Jack said remembering his plans.

"We do? Where?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He said as he took her hand, opened the door before pulling her out into the main street.

"Jack, I thought you were going to change!"

"Oh I am." He exclaimed. "I got a little distracted."

"Only a little?"

"Maybe more. You do easily distract me Elizabeth."

She grinned and pulled him in for a kiss while pushing him back into the doorway and into the jail.

"What are you doing?"

"Jack, you're not paying attention."

"I am paying attention." He said coyly while leaning in for another kiss, but she stopped him before their lips met.

"You're meant to be getting changed."

She saw his face wince at the rejection and she quickly pulled him back into her arms for another kiss. She felt a smile on his lips as they met hers.

"I like it when you pay attention to me." She whispered. "But I really want to know where you're taking me so please go get changed." She begged him.  
He happily obeyed and retreated inside. Just as he went to close the door behind him Rip made his way out and made himself comfortable next to Elizabeth. Jack laughed and shut the door as Elizabeth was left to wait out on the porch with Rip to keep her company.

Jack soon exited the jail wearing a smart suit.

"Oh Jack..."

"Yes"

"You're all dressed up and I'm still in my school clothes." She said sounding disappointed.

"You look beautiful." He stated looking at her longingly.

"I have paste down my sleeves from the children's crafts and now dog hair all over my skirt."

She said while trying to brush Rips hair off her skirt.

"He certainly did make himself comfortable." Jack replied as he now noticed the dog hair on the soft blue material of her skirt.

"He is very loyal." She said in Rip's defence. "He does like to keep me company when you're away."

"I was just inside the jail..."

"It was still too far away for my liking."

Jack wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards him before placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Is that better?"

"Much." She said with a smile as she wrapped her own arm around his back.

They stepped down the porch stairs and headed onto the main road.

Before they got far a familiar voice called out to them.

"Jack! Elizabeth!" They stopped in their tracks and turned to face Rosemary rushing towards them.

"Oh Jack, I'm so pleased you're back, and with Elizabeth." She said giving Elizabeth a smile. "You have no idea how you broke this poor girl's heart did you?" Rosemary continued now looking at Jack.

Jack winced at thought of hurting Elizabeth.

"Rosemary..."Elizabeth tried to interrupt but her words went unheard.

"You don't know how many nights I came to Elizabeth's aid after hearing her cries at night."

Rosemary was truthful and Elizabeth couldn't blame her, she had been a God send during Jacks absence. The two women had spent many a late night talking and praying for Jacks safe return. Rosemary herself had even prayed for peace for Elizabeth as she noticed her anguish and nights of restless sleep.

Lee now made his way over and noticed he was walking into a somewhat awkward conversation. It was nothing unusual to him now as he'd become accustom to having Rosemary around.

"Glad to see you are home Jack." He said as the two men shook hands.

Lee then took Rosemary's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes Jack." Rosemary interrupted again. "I'm glad to see you home. We have missed you dearly not being around Hope Valley, things have not been the same here without you. Not just for Elizabeth, but for everyone."

Jack gave her a nod and a smile as he noticed how Lee's presence seemed to have softened her tone and mannerisms.

"I see congratulations are in order for the both of you." Jack said changing the subject to yet another obvious one.

Rosemary gasped and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Sweetheart don't be so surprised, you are in the later stages now." Lee said pulling his wife closer towards him.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and gave him a smile.

"A new baby will be arriving in Hope Valley in February." Lee said with pride in his voice.

Jack let go of Elizabeth to give Lee a congratulatory pat on the back before returning to his fiancées side. Elizabeth quickly wrapped her arm around Jack again which didn't go unnoticed by Rosemary.

"Well we better leave you inseparable young love birds to it." She said while giving Elizabeth a small smile and Elizabeth smiled back.

The two couples made their separate ways and Jack and Elizabeth once again continued down the main road.

"Mountie Jack, Mountie Jack!" Called a small voice from behind them.

It was Opal, her little legs running as fast as they could towards Jack and Elizabeth.

I'm so glad you are back home Mountie Jack." She said as Jack scooped her up in one arm while holding Elizabeth's hand with the other.

Elizabeth grinned, she loved seeing the way in which Jack was so caring with her students.

"Miss Thatcher has been so worried about you. But I knew God was looking out for you." She grinned. "I prayed you would be home for Christmas, and you're home already!" She exclaimed with glee.

Elizabeth's heart melted realising the depth of care Opal had for her and Jack.

"From what I've heard you've been taking good care of her." Jack said as he remembered reading in Elizabeth's letters about Opal's sleepover.

"Brownie has been taking good care of her too!" She piped up while holding up Brownie in her arms for Jack to see. "He even had a sleepover with her."

She gave Jack a tight squeeze with her little arms before grinning and wiggling her way back down to the ground.

"Well I'm so pleased to hear that Opal. You'll be happy to know that Miss Thatcher has me back in Hope Valley for good now."

Opal grinned a big smile up at the Mountie and her teacher. She gripped Elizabeth's skirt before giving her a hug around the legs.

"I'm so happy you're happy Miss Thatcher." She said before skipping off down the road, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

Elizabeth and Jack both smiled from the sweet exchange with Opal.

"So Brownie took care of you while I was gone?" Jack asked holding back a laugh.

"For just one night, it was very sweet of Opal to give him up for me."

"One night is more than I've had." Jack joked.

"That's not entirely true..." She said as he looked puzzled. Her face took on a look of disappointed as she realised he didn't remember.

"My last night here. The night we got engaged..." He said remembering and Elizabeth nodded. "It was a beautiful night Elizabeth but not entirely what I imagined it would be."

"Jack, it was perfect. I couldn't have dreamt of it being more enchanting than you made it."

She said while feeling her own heart skip a beat as the memories of the night came rushing back to her.

"Yes but that night also caused you much sadness Elizabeth." Jack stated solemnly.  
"That part doesn't matter now you're here. I only remember the best parts." She said while gazing down at her engagement ring.

He took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on her hand where her ring sat. He looked back up in her eyes and gave her a gentle smile.

"Wait Jack, you imagined it?" She asked now surprised and he looked at her quizzically. "You imagined our engagement?"

He smiled and nodded his head. I imagined it so many times for the past three years, you have no idea!"

"Three years Jack?" She asked surprised.

Ït was a long time coming. I had this ring with me over two years ago so I had a long time to plan."

"Then what stopped you from giving it to me all this time?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"Firstly it was Charles' proposal."

Öh Jack..."She said her voice full of hurt.

"Ï knew after being down in the mines with you that you were the only one I could ever imagine being my wife, I think I even knew before then. I had the ring on me the day I was meant to pick you up after school..."His voice trailed off and his voice choked at the memory.

"You were going to propose to me that afternoon?" She asked her own voice now shaky.  
Jack nodded.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she saw the hurt in his face and realised how much pain this must have caused him.

"Jack..." She pleaded.

He took her hand and pulled her over to a quiet corner of a building in the busy street. He leant her back against the building wall and stood in front of her, shielding her from a passer-by.

She realised even during his own pain he always protected her and put her needs first.

Her tears continued to fall and she reached up to place a hand on his pained face.

He leant into her hand and he relaxed a little.

"You know if you'd asked me that day. I would have said yes." She told him with a gentle voice.

He gave her a small smile.

"But that doesn't matter now Jack. What matters is now." She said continuing as she realised her words were consoling him. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss, partly due to desire and partly to try ease his pain. It seemed to work and he relaxed a little more.

"We should really move on Elizabeth or we will never get to... your surprise."

She smiled realising he almost 'let the cat out of the bag.'

He went to leave but she gently pulled on his coat until he was close again. "Wait Jack."  
He gave her a curious look before she continued. "I love you Jack Thornton." She said as she gave him a sweet gentle smile.

"Ï know you do Elizabeth, and I will never tire of hearing it." He gave her a gentle kiss before continuing. "I love you too."

They took each other's hands and slowly made their way back out into the noisy street.

"Mountie Jack!" Called out a voice.

"Just when I think I might get you all to myself." Elizabeth whispered to Jack and he gave her a grin.

They both look over to see Cody heading their way.

"Mountie Jack it's so good to see you." Cody exclaimed as he gave him a salute.

Jack smartly saluted him in return before they both returned to a more relaxed stature.

'It's good to see you too. I hope you have been looking after your Mum and Becky."

"I sure have Constable." Cody said with a proud grin. "And Rip too."

"Well he certainly seems like he's been well taken care of while I was gone."  
Cody nodded.

"Cody we'll catch up soon ok. Miss Thatcher and I have something important to do right now."

"Öh I know. Mum told me..." Cody trailed off remembering the happenings were to be a surprise.

He looked at Jack now, his voice taking on a serious tone. "Just make sure you keep that kissing to yourself." Cody boldly reminded them with no shame in his voice. "You know I've caught you more than once now. Miss Thatcher is a real lady, I know because she's my teacher and Mum's best friend. You had better not be kissing her when other people are around now you hear. Or at the very least not until you're married."

Elizabeth cheeks turned red as Jack held back a laugh.

"I'll make sure it does not happen again." Jack said with a serious tone. More for Cody's sake than his own.  
Cody nodded in agreement and made his way off down the street.

"Oh dear!" Elizabeth said once Cody was out of ear shot.

Jack could only grin. Elizabeth gently slapped him on the arm in slight frustration.

"He's my student Jack!" She stated somewhat mortified.

"He didn't seem too phased about the issue. I was quite proud of the boy, it appeared his intentions were only to protect your virtue."

She smiled at that thought, and pondered on Jacks comprehension of the situation.

"You know Jack Thornton you may come more in handy than I initially thought." She said with a little surprise in her voice as his eyebrows raised. "There may just be some ideas about the young boys in my class you may be able to give me insight in to from time to time."

"Maybe, and maybe Men too." Jack suggested.

"Men? There is only one man I'm really interested in."

Ï am glad to hear that." Jack replied with a grin.

"He's a very intriguing gentleman and I can't wait to find out more about him once he becomes my husband." She said teasing Jack a little and he continued to grin.

"I can't wait till you're my wife Elizabeth." He said, his voice now sounding rugged and breathy to her. "We'll talk about this later tonight ok sweetheart? When we're somewhere more private."

She smiled and nodded as Jack's words played through her mind and then broke his gaze as she realised she'd forgotten they were in the middle of the main road.

"Elizabeth..." He said as he waited for her eyes to meet his again. "We really have somewhere we need to be."

She nodded and they made their way down the street once more.

The sun was starting to set and the weather chilled. She leaned into him as they finally made some distance down the street.

He stopped in front of Abigail's Café.  
"Here?"

Jack nodded.

"Ï thought it might be nice to reminisce and remind you of our first formal and official act of courtship."

She smiled at him as he opened the front door of the café to allow her to enter. She stepped through the doorway and he followed her closely before closing the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack gently took Elizabeth's hand as they entered the café. Music filled the room as the Victrola quietly played and Elizabeth looked around the dim candle lit room. It was decorated exactly the way it was when Jack had brought her here for their first official act of courtship.

"Jack." She whispered in awe. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He said giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek and she looked up at him with a smile.

He guided her over to a nearby table before pulling out a chair and waiting for her to be seated. He then took a seat himself and they both grinned at each other across the table.

Abigail peaked her head through the curtains and smiled seeing Jack and Elizabeth together. She decided to leave her presence unknown for the time being so she silently ducked back into the kitchen to allow Jack and Elizabeth some alone time.

"Shall we?" Jack asked as he stood and offered his hand out to Elizabeth.

She placed her hand in his as she stood and let Jack guide her a little way across the room.

They held each other in the traditional dance position before slowly drawing in towards each other. She leant her upper body against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's been a while since I have been able to offer an act of courtship like this with you Elizabeth."

"Courtship?" She looked up at him slightly worried.

"I realise we have passed the courtship period of our relationship now we are engaged, but I want you to know that just because we have moved beyond that, it is still my intention to 'court you'."

She smiled up at him as her heart melted at his words.

"Jack, you have already caught me." She said jokingly with a grin on her face and he laughed.

"In all seriousness Elizabeth, I understand married men can become…somewhat complacent. Life gets in the way, routine sets in, but I want to make it perfectly clear to you that I intend to surprise you, and to woo you for the rest of our lives.

The life of a Mountie may frequently prohibit this but I am going to try my best to do this whenever I can."

"Jack…" She said as her voice trailed off as their lips gently met for a brief kiss.

"Jack, I could not imagine you any other way. If you recall it was a similar night like this when you first surprised me at how romantic you could be." She smiled up at him and continued. "You never cease to amaze me Jack Thornton. You present these enchanting moments to me and sweep me off my feet. You make my heart soar, and just when I think nothing else could seem to compare, you do it all over again."

His cheeks slightly reddened and he gave her a small smile.

"Jack, I may be a little biased as I love you so much, but you are a lot better at this than you think you are."

"You make it easy for me Elizabeth, my only desire is to try please you as much as you do me."

Their lips met again, more passionate this time as she pulled him closer.

Jack and Elizabeth exited Abigail's café and were hit by the night's cold air. Elizabeth shivered and Jack drew an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as they slowly walked down the main road and headed to Elizabeth's row house.

"Jack, I left all my books back at the school."

"Well we will have to make a stop over there."

"Quite convenient." She said rather pleased.

"I would say so." He agreed as they grinned at each other while thinking how pleased they were at stalling their impending departure from each other.

They walked up into the Church and Elizabeth headed for her desk.

Jack stood nearby and watched her pack. His eyes wondered over the Christmas gifts the children had left on her desk.

"Those children really adore you Elizabeth." She smiled timidly. "But not as much as I do." He said and she grinned at him now.

"Jack, it's nice being back here in this building knowing you're not leaving me this time."

"It is, and I'm sorry I had to leave."

"I know Jack, but I understand you had to."

He took a seat in the front pew and watched her pack up as she talked.

"I can't wait till this is over Jack." Her voice sounded upset and she walked over and took a seat at his side.

"Over?" He asked worried.

"You, walking me home and then having to leave…"

He sighed with relief now understanding what she was saying.

"I concur, but it won't be for much longer now."

"How long Jack? I know you wanted to leave this discussion till later but my heart aches not knowing, not making a date for when we will be married."

"Elizabeth, I thought only to put off this discussion until we were somewhere more private. I'm sorry darling if you thought it was my intention to hold off on making plans for our wedding. It was not my intention to hurt you and I have not for a moment entertained the idea of putting off our wedding, it's been quite the opposite."

She sighed with relief.

"Elizabeth, while I was away and thinking of you, all I could imagine was making you my wife. You see, I don't just want you, I _need_ you and everything that that entails. I would marry you tonight if it were at all possible."

"Jack…" She started but was lost for words.

"The day I left Hope Valley and you called out to me when I rode off, it broke my heart Elizabeth. Seeing you upset like that made me wonder if I had hurt you too much. It felt as though I had left you in this town full of people that adore you, and they were there to help you amend the pieces I had broken. There is nowhere else in the world I would have rather left you than with these people but I felt it still may have been too much. You are a strong woman Elizabeth Thatcher but when I left I also noticed your vulnerability."

"Jack, I will not deny the amount of pain it caused me but I meant every word when I said I would wait an eternity for you."

"I know you did and I certainly believed you and still do, but seeing you like that… and having to leave you there, it made me worry that it was too much."

"Jack, I can't even explain the pain I felt in you leaving. When you first told me your posting to the Northern Territories was indefinite it was unbearable. I knew long before then that I would always wait for you. In that moment however, I was left with the idea of you leaving without any hope of your return, and that hurt more than anything.

But then when you asked me to marry you and you promised to come home, it was then my heart soared again and hope returned. The pain of you going was still there but it doesn't compare to the amount of love I have for you.

My heart was broken Jack but you are the one who filled it, and it is fuller than I ever could have imagined.

It was hope and the love we have for each other that kept me holding onto you and waiting"

Jack pulled her closer to his side as they sat on the Church pew. She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat quietly for a few moments.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to wait any longer."

"Neither do I Jack."

"Will you marry me…before Christmas?"

"Of course, yes Jack. I couldn't imagine anything more I would want for Christmas."

"Me too." He said grinning while leaning down to place a kiss on her warm lips. The kiss lingered before they both pulled away and looked at each other.

"Well it's almost Saturday…" He said looking at his clock realising it was almost midnight.

"And Christmas is Wednesday!" She said excitedly finishing off his sentence.

"Is Sunday afternoon too soon?"

"No time is too soon Jack."

Jack wrapped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest and started to day dream about what their wedding day would entail. Her eyes closed and she momentarily drifted off before being slightly disturbed by Jack draping his jacket over her. His body heat and the added warmth from the jacket made her even drowsier and she went back to sleep.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and squinted as sunlight had already made its way through the windows of the Church. She slowly rose her head off Jack's chest and dozily looked up at him.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asked.

"A little." He said as he watched her brush back her hair. It was dishevelled from her awkward night's sleep. "I like seeing you like this." Jack grinned.

She scrunched up her nose in the cute way he knew she only for did him.

"I could get used to this." He continued before leaning in to kiss her.

"Not long now and you will start to." She reminded him and he smiled.

"I should really get you home."

Elizabeth sighed and they both reluctantly got up. She straightened out her hair and skirt as best she could while Jack grabbed her books and a few of the children's gifts she had previously gathered together.

They walked out of the Church and made their way towards the row houses. The air was cool and Elizabeth appreciated that Jack had again wrapped her up in his jacket. It hung long and loose on her but she didn't mind. It smelt like him and it felt good to be in his clothing.

They reached the porch of Elizabeth's row house. Neither of them wanting to part, or even quite sure how they would.

"Elizabeth? Oh Jack." Rosemary said as she bounded out of her and Lee's row house. "Oh, dear." She said noticing Elizabeth's dishevelled hair and clothes from yesterday. Rosemary was dying to know what was going on however had such certitude in Jack and Elizabeth and she adored them dearly so she 'bit her tongue' and decided not to pry into the matter.

Before anything more could be said, Lee came out of the row house.

"Elizabeth. Jack, you're here early." He said as Rosemary nudged him before giving him a glaring look. For once it was her saving him.

"Lee, I am sure they have lots to talk about and lots to plan now Jack has returned."

Jack and Elizabeth both nodded in agreement at their friends.

"Elizabeth I've been meaning to ask you to stop over at the shop for another dress fitting." Rosemary said changing the subject.

Elizabeth had felt somewhat hesitant in making wedding plans while Jack was away. She felt she wanted him with her and to enjoy the excitement of wedding planning together. Rosemary however had convinced her into moving along the plans for the dress.

"Your dress?" Jack queried looking down at Elizabeth.

"My wedding dress." Elizabeth said smiling up at him.

"You may want to hurry up with that Rosie. It will be needed by Sunday." Jack replied.

"Oh my! Sunday? That's tomorrow!" Rosemary was first astonished and concerned she didn't feel she had enough time to finish the dress. Her thoughts adjusted though and she rushed over to Jack and Elizabeth and wrapped both her arms around them at the same time.

"I'm so happy for you both." She said while slowly retreating back over to Lee's side.

"Now Elizabeth, wasn't it a good thing I talked you into these preparation before Jack's return?"

"Yes, it definitely was Rosemary."

"Oh dear. How are we going to find time for all the plans by Sunday?" Rosemary asked worried now.

"We?" Interjected Lee as he tried to stop Rosemary from taking over Jack and Elizabeth's wedding plans.

"Rosemary, Jack and I would really appreciate your help. But until we've made some more plans could you please focus on the dress." Elizabeth said. She did appreciate Rosemary's help but needed to make sure she didn't take over Jack and her wedding day.

"Oh yes of course. You're going to make the most beautiful bride of the century." Rosemary stated ecstatically.

"She will." Jack said giving Elizabeth a smile while pulling her closer to his side.

"Oh and of course I will have to take charge of the Christmas Committee this year as you have much more important things to do. Well you should go… tidy up…" She said motioning for Elizabeth to move on while reminding her of her absence from returning home last night. "And I'll see you at the shop for a fitting soon."

Rosemary made her way back into her row house and Lee nodded at Jack and Elizabeth before turning and following his wife inside.

"So you have a dress?" Jack coyly asked.

"I do." She grinned. "I didn't have much of a choice with Rosemary throwing ideas at me left right and centre. I am so glad she did now though."

"I'm glad she did too. She has been a good friend to you while I have been gone."

"She certainly has Jack. You know Rosemary, it's hard not to smile when she is around."

"Well Miss Thatcher, I think you should go tidy up. We have some wedding planning to do."

She smiled, the idea of making plans for the wedding now made it easier to leave his side.

"I'll go visit Frank and will come find you later after your dress fitting."

Elizabeth nodded and gave him a smile.

"I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But I promise to see you soon."

"Not too soon." She reminded him. "I have a dress to try on and don't you dare try and see it before tomorrow." She said playfully and he grinned.

"I will wait, but only till tomorrow." He said before pulling her in for a kiss before he left. He went to leave but she pulled him back. She removed his jacket from her body and place it over his shoulders before giving him one last kiss.

"I'll see you soon Constable." She said in a more serious note.

"You will."

Elizabeth wandered down the steps outside Dottie's dress shop. Rosemary had really gotten stuck into the preparations of Elizabeth's dress so the fitting was quicker than she expected.

Her eyes wandered up and down the street as she looked out for Jack. He wasn't to be seen so she headed over to Abigail's.

Just as Elizabeth entered the café, Abigail rushed over and wrapped her arms around her.

"Elizabeth, I am so pleased for you and Jack."

"Oh Abigail, you already know?"

"That you're getting married tomorrow? Yes!" Abigail excitedly stated.

"I am sorry I did not get here in time to tell you myself."

"It's hard to keep a secret around town when Rosemary Coulter knows." Abigail said smiling.

"You are quite right." Elizabeth said with a small laugh. "Are you busy?"

"Not at all. The morning rush is over so I have some time. Did you want to talk?"

Elizabeth nodded.

The women sat down at a nearby table and made themselves comfortable.

"Firstly, I was wondering if you would do me the honour of being a bridesmaid?"

"Oh Elizabeth of course, I would be honoured." Abigail replied as she reached over the table and gave Elizabeth's hand a squeeze and Elizabeth smiled.

"Was there something else?" Abigail asked as she looked at Elizabeth who looked slightly concerned.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Maybe we should go into the kitchen?" Abigail suggested as she lead Elizabeth towards the kitchen.

"Is everything alright Elizabeth? You looked so happy when you first came in."

"Everything is wonderful Abigail, it's been more than wonderful, things have been perfect since Jack returned."

"So why are you worrying? Is it the rush of the wedding?"

"Oh no. It's not that at all."

Abigail walked over to the settee and encouraged Elizabeth to come sit with her.

"It's just that… things have changed…"

"Changed?"

"Since Jack's return, our relationship has somewhat… intensified…" Elizabeth stated awkwardly, not quite sure how to discuss these sorts of matters.

She knew she could confide in Abigail and that she was the ideal person to talk about such matters but it was not something she was familiar with discussing, even with women.

"Elizabeth, you are both engaged now and Jack has been gone a long time. It's natural that your relationship will continue to evolve."

"I understand that Abigail, I am however worried that… things are awakening that aren't quite meant to yet."

"Elizabeth, you are about to get married, the desire you are feeling for Jack is natural. You don't have long now and you'll be husband and wife."

"I know the wedding is so close now but it still seems so hard to… wait. Yesterday I was at the jail with Jack and I easily could have let my feelings take over. My need to have him nearby is so strong now. Then we headed over to the Church where we ended up sleeping there for the night."

"Your time away from each other has certainly intensified your feelings for each other Elizabeth, and you have been together so long that I can imagine you may feel you are already bound to him as a wife."

"I really do Abigail." Elizabeth nodded.

"Tomorrow will come soon enough, you have the rest of your lives together." Abigail tried to remind her. "I am assuming that when you say you slept at the Church you meant actual sleeping?"

"Oh, yes." Elizabeth said slightly embarrassed. She had minimal education on the matters of physical intimacies within a marriage but she certainly knew what Abigail was implying.

"Then you have nothing to worry about Elizabeth."

"But I do worry."

"Jack loves you dearly Elizabeth, please try not to worry."

"I know, he would never over step any boundaries, but it is also what happens after the wedding that I worry about."

"From what I know of Jack, you really have no need to worry Elizabeth. He will take care of you and the rest will just come naturally to you, I promise."

Elizabeth nodded as she felt slightly better.

"If you are that worried, maybe this is something you need to discuss with Jack. Your wedding is so close now that I would say it isn't too early to talk about these things. Remember you aren't just courting now, you are engaged. You can talk to him about slightly more personal matters."

"Thank you, Abigail, I think I will."

"Now I think you should go find that gentleman of yours. I am sure he is missing you." She said lightening the conversation which gave Elizabeth a smile.

"And while you are gone I am going to start making your wedding cake and whatever else you may need at the reception. Don't you worry, I'll rally up some women and have them helping me in the kitchen in no time."

"Oh, thank you Abigail, that would be so wonderful."

Abigail ushered Elizabeth through the café and out the front door, leaving her to make her way down the road towards the jail.

Elizabeth walked up the steps towards the jail just as Jack opened the door. He rushed down towards her, took her hand and ushered her into the jail before she could say a word.

He shut the door behind him with his foot while placing his hands on her hips and pulling her towards him.

"Someone miss me?" She asked smiling up at him.

He leant over and placed his lips on hers.

"I did." He said between kisses.

Him speaking into her mouth made her a little dizzy and she held on to him tighter, partly to steady herself and partly because she wanted him closer.

Jack's kisses became more intense and she felt his hands run down the back of her corset and he stopped as his hands reached the small of her back. Her mind was reeling as she wanted more but knew they had to stop.

"Jack, I need… to talk… to you." She said somewhere in the middle of all their kissing.

"Now?"

"Well…soon..." She said as she continued to let his lips dance with hers.

She placed a hand around his waist and the other raised up and rested on his cheek along his jaw law.

After a few more kisses it was Jack that interrupted.

"You're right Elizabeth." He said breathless. "We need to talk."

His sudden change surprised her and her worry returned.

Jack noticed and took her hand before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"It's alright. Come sit down." He said as he ushered her across the room.

They sat down together quietly before Jack spoke up.

"You wanted to talk?"

"I do but if you have something to say Jack, please say it." She said with a worried tone.

"Elizabeth, you do not need to worry. If anything, it is me that should be worrying."

"You?"

"Yes me, I am worried I am trying to over step boundaries, pushing you into something we need to wait for, until after the wedding."

"Jack, you've been the perfect gentleman, please do not worry. Our physical needs have…intensified…" she said shyly while gazing momentarily down at the floor. "But you certainly have not coerced me into anything I did not already want."

Jack sighed with relief.

"Jack, it is becoming more difficult to stay within the boundaries but I think we are doing ok considering." Elizabeth said trying to console him.

"Considering?"

"Considering we've waited over four years and have hardly seen each other since our engagement."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"If that's not what is worrying you then what is Elizabeth?"

"It's what happens later."

"Later?"

"After the wedding is over Jack."

"Oh…" He said sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Oh no Jack it's not that I don't… want you." She said shyly and she saw relief wash over his face. "I thought by now you had gotten the impression of how much I want you…" She said more boldly now.

"Kind of? I would say you have made it quite clear these past few days. If that was only 'kind of' I am wondering what to expect after the wedding now."

"Well you will have to wait and see…. But Jack that is what I am worried about."

"What to expect?" He asked.

"And what you will expect."

"Elizabeth, you don't need to worry about that. I know just laying with you will be the most wonderful experience I could ever imagine."'

Her eyes widened as she listened to his words. He noticed and took her hand as he gave her a little grin.

"Elizabeth, I will look after you. Alright?" He said with all the honesty he could muster.

That was all she need to hear and she quietly nodded as relief washed over her.

He wrapped an arm around her and she leant over and rested herself on his side and they quietly sat for a few moments.

"Thank you, Jack."

"No need to say thank you. You are worth much more to me than whatever I could do or give to you."

"Please do not think that Jack. My heart is so full and you mean the world to me. We may not live the life I grew accustomed to as a child but that does not matter to me. I could not even imagine living anywhere but here in Hope Valley now. You give me a lot more than you realise Jack Thornton. Every new day with you in my life has been more than I could dream of, and I know it will only get better once those days start by waking up with you by my side."

Jack's eyes slightly welled as he listened and held her tighter.

"I am looking forward to those days too."

"Not long now." She said smiling.

"Which reminds me, I spoke to Frank. He has plans to head out of town early Sunday afternoon but will be back later a little later. So I was thinking… how does a twilight wedding sound?"

"It sounds perfect." She said smiling.

"Good, then I'll let him know."

"Rosemary said my dress will be finished by tomorrow and I have asked her and Abigail to be my bridesmaids. Abigail has also offered to make us a wedding cake and plan the food for the reception!"

"You have been busy."

"You have no idea. Rosemary has also told me she would organise the decorations for the Church and send a telegram to Julie for me. I expect she may be the only member of my family who is happy to hear the news." Elizabeth sadly stated.

"I will have to contact your Father."

"You will?"

"As you know Elizabeth I did not ask him for his approval to take your hand in marriage. I know I need to at least discuss the matter with him, even if the conversation does not end up favourable."

"I am sorry Jack."

"No need to be sorry. I understand that when I marry you I am also marrying into your family, it is you I chose though and this is a small sacrifice I will accept to have you as my wife."

She gave him a smile.

"So Miss Thatcher, would you do the honour of joining me for lunch?"

"I would love to Constable."

He stood before taking her hand and he gently pulled her to her feet.

"If you don't mind, I thought I would take you to the Saloon, for old times' sake."

"Sounds wonderful Jack."

They walked outside and onto the road. Elizabeth held onto his upper arm as they walked side by side while making their way over to the Saloon.

Jack and Elizabeth stepped out of the saloon after an enjoyable lunch together.

"So where to now?" Jack asked.

"Well I was thinking…" She stated coyly. "Maybe you could move some of your things over to my house?"

"Really?"

"Of course, Jack. We're getting married tomorrow."

"It seems so… official." He said and she nodded. "I like it." He said grinning and she smiled in return.

"So then, let's go pack."

They headed towards the jail and Jack opened the door and allowed Elizabeth to step inside.

"Take a seat Elizabeth, it won't take me long to pack. I don't have too much here." He said looking around the small space.

It felt nice as he finally realised he will have somewhere to call home. The idea of being anywhere with Elizabeth felt amazing but knowing he would now have somewhere to call home after living in the jail seemed wonderful.

Elizabeth found one of Jack's sketch pads and glanced through it while Jack packed up his things.

"I see you have a theme going on here." She said noticing most of the drawings were of herself.

"Yes, I have a pretty one-track mind these days."

She smiled as she looked back down at the pictures of herself.

"Jack, these are amazing." Jack shrugged feeling humble towards her praise of his artistic talent. "Really, they are. Looking at these… I can see how you see me." She said with a gentle voice while looking back up at him again.

He came over and sat down beside her as he watched her finger run along the drawing on the paper.

"It's not so hard when my subject is so beautiful, and I don't just mean your appearance Elizabeth. You're the embodiment of beautiful, inside and out."

She blushed hearing his words.

"I am glad I can still make you do that." He said while watching her cheeks redden.

"Come on Elizabeth, let me take you home."

They stood up and Jack lugged as many things over his shoulder as he could take. Elizabeth picked up his sketch pad and looked around the room.

"Where is Rip?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"He's with Cody. I told him he could take him for a walk with Dasher."

"Thank goodness. I was worried he may have run off to the Coal mines again."

"A trip out there again wouldn't be so bad, would it?" Jack said humouring her.

"I wouldn't normally think so but we have a rather impending event that is happening tomorrow so I would rather not."

Jack nodded as they made their way out the door and headed towards Elizabeth's row house.

Elizabeth opened the door of her house as Jack entered with most of his earthly possessions.

He gently placed them down on the floor as she placed his sketch pad down on her desk in the corner.

"So…" He started, a little unsure of how he should go ahead with the situation.

"Well we could start off with finding somewhere to put all your belongings."

It was then he realised that he hadn't even been in her house since he'd returned to Hope Valley. Not much had changed but he did notice several photos on a side table near the settee.

"I see you have your own theme going on here." He said noticing the photos were all of him, along with one being of him and Elizabeth.

"My mind is pretty focused on one thing these days too." She said with a smile and he grinned. "So, what is it you have to unpack?"

"Mostly clothes."

"Oh, well I guess they would go up in my bedroom."

"I guess so." He nodded.

"So shall we?" She stated as she motioned her hand towards the steps.

"Ladies first."

She made her way up the stairs and Jack followed closely behind. He hadn't seen her room since he had helped her move in a couple years ago. Back then it certainly wasn't decorated with all the womanly possessions he could see in their now. He stood at the door way to her bedroom and continued to look around.

"Jack, you can come in."

Jack lingered and looked around the room. It was somewhat elegant looking especially in comparison to the jail. He wasn't surprised though and knew it would have been mediocre compared to what she had grown up with in Hamilton.

"Jack, are you alright?" She asked as he hadn't made much of a move to enter the room.

"Sure, I'm just… looking. I have never been in a lady's bedroom before."

"Well it's going to be our room Jack, so I want you to make yourself comfortable."

Jack slowly walked into the room and placed his bag down.

"I can make you some space in the cupboard here for your clothes."

He saw all the beautiful dresses she had hung up in the closet and felt uncertain about hanging his own clothing in there. She noticed his hesitation so she started to help him unpack. She handed him some hangers and he hung two of his suits and his spare red serge on another. She took them from his hands and gently hung them up against her own garments. She turned around to continue unpacking when he stopped her and took her hand.

"Thank you."

"Whatever for Jack?"

"For giving me a home."

"Oh, Jack." She realised now that it had in fact been a long time since he had had somewhere to call home. "You don't need to thank me for that."

"I love it here Elizabeth and I am so looking forward to this being our home together. One day though I'm going to build you a beautiful home out on our land. It may not be as fancy as anything in Hamilton but it will be ours. I have already told Lee that I wanted to move forward with the plans to build Elizabeth. I would like you to look over the plans some time with me, this is something I want you to be happy with and I want to do it together."

"I'll be more than happy, just the idea of having our own home together sounds heavenly."

"Anywhere with you is heavenly Elizabeth." He said as he brought his hand to her face before gently kissing her.

He slowly backed away as he remembered he was standing in the middle of her bedroom and he felt awkward kissing her in such a private and personal space.

"Jack it's alright. You can kiss me here."

"Kiss you where?" He asked surprised.

"I meant here in my room!"

"Oh… I" he stumbled as he realised his mistake and became embarrassed.

"Tomorrow night I'll let you kiss me… places."

"You will?" He asked flabbergasted, as he was still trying to recover from his embarrassment.

"Yes, after our wedding!" She reminded him.

"Oh, yes." He smiled now. "Elizabeth Thatcher, I can imagine you're going to be the death of me."

"Well you're just going to have to marry me to find out."

"I will die a happy man then." He said as he rested his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him.

He ran his hand down the back of her corset again and wondered how on earth he would learn to remove one of those things. He didn't dare make mention of it to Elizabeth and instead let his mind wander back to the feel of her lips on his. His hand moved to her face and he gently brushed the tendrils of hair from the sides of her face. Their lips separated but his mind was still focused solely on her. His eyes traced the features of her face as his hand softly traced her jaw line.

She slightly bit her bottom lip and blushed as she noticed the adoration in his eyes and the way he was so being gentle with her.

His eyes met hers and he broke out of his reverie. He gave her a small smile and she smiled in returned.

"I love the way you love me Jack."

He leaned in once more and kissed her, slowly at first and then with more passion. After a few moments they broke away breathless.

"We should probably head down stairs."

"Just a little longer Jack." She pleaded. "I won't be able to see much of you tomorrow, until the wedding that is."

The realisation of this only just came to him and a look of disappointment showed on his face.

"We still have some time, you can stay for supper." She said trying to console him and he nodded before pulling her into his arms before finding her lips on his again.

Elizabeth and Jack headed down the stairs of her house and made their way to the kitchen.

"Shepherd's pie ok?" She asked.

"Anything without lard sounds fine with me." He grinned.

They both shared a laugh as Elizabeth made her way around the kitchen. Jack wandered around the living room. He perceived things from a slightly different perspective now as he knew this was soon to be his home. He made his way over to her desk and his eyes scanned the contents.

"You've been writing again?"

"I have. I've had plenty of time to write since you've been away. Of course, now you are home you're a much-welcomed distraction from my writing."

He smiled and asked. "Would you like a hand?"

"You could set the table for me." She said and Jack went in search of the cutlery.

Once supper was prepared they sat down at the table together.

"This is really good." Jack said after swallowing his first bite.

"Don't sound so surprised." She said smiling. "I did try to make good use of my time while you weren't here. Abigail has been teaching me a few things."

Just then they heard a scratching at the front door. Jack got up to see what the noise was. He opened the door and found Rip sitting in the doorway.

"Aw, Rip you poor boy." Elizabeth said getting up. "Let me get you something to eat."

"You've really got her wrapped around your little paws haven't you Rip." Jack said to Rip with a laugh.

"Feeling a little jealous Jack?"

"I already know I have you wrapped around my finger."

"You do?" She queried pryingly.

"Well you are marrying me tomorrow, and those kisses you just gave me upstairs pretty much let me know that."

"Jack the way you looked at me while up in my bedroom tells me I too have you more than just wrapped around my little finger."

"Well I certainly hope to be tomorrow night."

"Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth exclaimed slightly shocked. "Just eat your dinner."

"Yes mam." He said sitting down. He decided he better not push his luck any further, at least not until tomorrow night.

Elizabeth smiled and placed a bowl filled with Shepherd's Pie down on the floor for Rip before re-joining Jack at the table.

They ate quietly and the only noise in the room was Rip licking his bowl clean.

Once they finished supper they quickly cleaned up before sitting down on the settee to talk.

"I can't wait to see you in your dress tomorrow."

Elizabeth grinned and wondered what Jack had planned to wear.

"Are you wearing your serge?" Elizabeth queried.

"I still haven't decided. What do you think?"

"As you know I think you look very handsome in your uniform."

"But…" Jack asked.

"I know I am marrying a Mountie, and one of the reasons I love you is because you are... That said however, I want to marry you Jack, not just a Constable or what your uniform stands for."

"So, you'd rather I wear something else?"

"I am not going to make the choice for you Jack. I'm happy with whatever you want. I just want it to be you that's standing beside me at the front of the Church."

"Then I think I should wear a suit."

Her eyebrows raised at his answer.

"I don't want to walk in and out of that Church as a Constable. I want to enter as the man you love and walk out as your husband."

Elizabeth leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to persuade you in any way. I know how important your job and uniform are to you."

"You're more important to me than that Elizabeth and tomorrow is about us. Not about my job." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her over before placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

"I wish you didn't have to leave tonight Jack."

"I don't want to."

"Tomorrow night you won't have to." She said looking at him with a grin on her face.

"Well actually I have made plans for us to go somewhere else."

"You have?" She asked excitedly.

"It's nothing elaborate but it will be somewhere nice… somewhere where it's just the two of us."

"Oh Jack it sounds wonderful."

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

She grinned with excitement at the idea of going away with him.

"But for now, I need to go." He said looking at clock. "It's almost 11pm."

They made their way to the front door before sharing another kiss.

"Jack I don't want you to go." Elizabeth said with more urgency than previously. Her worries of him leaving again emerged.

"Elizabeth, don't worry. Our circumstances will be changing very soon. We'll have plenty of time together and your worries will ease. I'm not going anywhere alright?"

"Alright."

"I love you, I'll see you in the morning sweetheart."

She nodded at him and her eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Please don't cry. Just think about the wedding tomorrow and everything it entails. I'm looking forward to seeing you walk down that isle towards me." He said and continued to talk as he tried to cheer her up before he left.

"I can't wait till I make you my wife."

"I can't wait till you're my husband." She smiled now and she felt a little better.

Rip whimpered and they looked over him. He seemed uncertain as to where he was meant to go.

"He seems to have made himself at home here already Jack. If you don't mind I'd be happy to keep him here for the night. He will keep me company."

"He gets to stay and I don't?" Jack teased.

"You a little jealous?"

"More than a little."

"You need to go Jack Thornton."

"I am I am." He said smiling at her before giving her a goodbye kiss.

They heard a disturbance outside and Jack went over to the window and peered out.

"It's Rosemary." He groaned and Elizabeth stifled a giggle.

"Jack just go home!" They heard Rosemary call out. "You're getting married tomorrow and Elizabeth needs her sleep!"

"I really need to build us a house." He said looking back at Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, the walls really aren't that thin. It's Rosemary's prying ears that make it all the worse."

"Rosie I'm leaving soon!" He called out, he couldn't see her now but he certainly heard her reply.

"It's almost midnight Jack."

"I know!" He called out and both Jack and Elizabeth both laughed.

Elizabeth went to open the door before Jack placed a hand over hers just as she tried to turn the door knob.

"In a moment." He said. "I want to pray with you before I leave."

She smiled and he took her hands into his.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we know marriage is a gift a wonderful blessing from You.

You have given me this amazing woman who has promised to become my wife tomorrow. May you please help me to honour her and You in being the husband she needs me to be. May you bless our union together and may it glorify You. Amen."

"That was beautiful Jack."

He kissed her for the last time, knowing full well the next kiss would be when she became his wife."

"I love you Elizabeth, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too."

He opened the door and quietly left. He was thankful Rosemary wasn't in sight. He was happy to be left with his pondering thoughts of the last two days and the excitement of what tomorrow would bring.

Elizabeth momentarily watched him walk away before shutting the door quietly behind her. She took the stairs up to her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She had happy tears trickling down her cheeks.

She heard Rip climbing the stairs before making his way into her bedroom and he sat at her feet.

"He'll be home tomorrow Rip. Then all will be right." She said just as much to herself as she did Rip.

Elizabeth walked out the door of her road house. The cold morning air hit her but the sun shone and it was a glorious day. Whatever the weather was going to be it didn't really matter to her. It was her wedding day and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

She headed off towards the Church as she'd arranged to meet Rosemary there.

"Oh Elizabeth. I didn't expect to see you so early." Rosemary said as Elizabeth entered through the doorway.

"I was up so I thought I should come and get things sorted."

"Oh, you poor dear. You didn't sleep well again? Well don't you worry, today is going to be wonderful." Rosemary said trying to cheer her up.

"I am fine Rosemary. I am marrying Jack today, it's hard not to be happy."

Rosemary smiled feeling pleased.

"Come look at these flowers I have to decorate the Church."

"Rosemary these are beautiful, but how are we going to find time to put up all these decorations?"

"Now don't you worry about that. Look, here are my little helpers now." Rosemary said as Opal, Emily, Anna and Hattie enter the Church.

"Hello Miss Thatcher, hello Miss Rosemary" The girls chorused.

"I can't believe you're FINALLY marrying Mountie Jack today Miss Thatcher." Emily stated with excitement in her voice.

"I guess it has been some time coming."

"You can say that again." Anna stated giggling.

"Miss Thatcher?"

"Yes Opal."

"Will you still be our teacher now you're getting married?"

"Oh yes Opal, I will."

"Robert told me that when ladies get married they don't get to be teachers anymore."

"Well some women chose to leave their profession when they become wives but that is not true for me. I will definitely be your teacher when the new school term begins."

Opal sighed with relief and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Alright girls. We have plenty to do. We want this Church looking lovely for Miss Thatcher's wedding don't we." Rosemary said hustling them together and handing out decorations.

They all eagerly nodded their heads and listened to Rosemary as she advised them of what needed to be done.

The Church door swung open and Elizabeth turned around to see who was entering.

"Julie!" She exclaimed as she ran towards her before giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean silly. It's your wedding day. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"You have no idea how glad I am to have you here."

"Is this your big sister Miss Thatcher? She looks like you." Opal queried and Elizabeth held back her laughter.

"This is actually my little sister Opal."

"Pleased to meet you…." Opal started.

"Miss Thatcher." Julie informed her.

"Well that's going to be confusing." Opal stated matter of factly.

"Well it won't be for much longer. Before the days end your teacher here is going to be Mrs Thornton."

"Mrs Thornton?" Opal asked with a puzzled voice. "I thought you were marrying Mountie Jack!" She exclaimed to Elizabeth with worry in her voice.

"Oh Opal, of course I am." Elizabeth said trying to console Opal's worries but she just looked confused.

"Then why isn't your name Mrs Mountie?" Opal asked in all honesty and Elizabeth held back a laugh.

"Opal, being a Mountie is Jack's job. It's not his surname."

"Oh, well that makes perfect sense then." She said without any further disregard to the matter and she walked off to go help Rosemary with the other girls.

"She's a dear little girl." Julie said.

"Yes, she is."

"Oh Elizabeth we have so much to catch up on before you walk down this aisle." She said guiding Elizabeth to the back of the Church. "But Rosemary here has reminded me I'm also to be your chaperone. The last thing we want is for you to bump into Jack."

"You've been conversing with Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked as she looked back over at her shoulder at Rosemary. Rosemary saw her and gave her a smile before wavering her hand to continue on with Julie.

"Of course Elizabeth. How else do you think I made it here without you knowing."

The two sisters stepped out the Church doors and into the light. Elizabeth squinted her eyes from the sun before noticing a big white tent being erected down near the lake.

"Julie what is this?" She asks pointing in the direction of the lake.

"It's a marquee of course. That's where your reception is going to be."

"Where did you find something like this in Hope Valley?" Elizabeth asks surprised.

"We didn't. Daddy heard you were getting married and he got a rush order and had it sent here. It arrived yesterday afternoon."

"He did?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

"Our Father may not entirely approve of you marrying Jack but I believe his warming to the idea."

"Really?"

"He may not believe that Jack has a suitable social standing to marry his daughter but he knows he's a good man Elizabeth."

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that Julie. I am afraid to ask the obvious though, where is Viola?" Elizabeth asked while wondering if her older sister would be coming to the wedding.

"I'm sorry to say I think it's going to be a little more difficult for her to accept the idea of Jack becoming part of the family than Daddy will."

Öh." Elizabeth sounded disappointed. "Ï shouldn't be so surprised."

"Elizabeth, please don't let Viola ruin your day for you. You know how she is."

"And how is Mother?" Elizabeth queried.

"She wanted to be here today Elizabeth, she's too ill to manage to travel out here though."

Elizabeth nodded.

The sisters gave each other a small smile and took hold of each other's arm while heading for the lake.

Jack made his way down the steps of the jail and out on onto the main road. His mind was focused elsewhere.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." He hears and looks up.

"Tom! What are you doing here?"

I'm here for your wedding of course!"

"How did you get here?"

"On the stagecoach… with your almost sister-in-law."

"Tom." Jack said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry Jack, it's your wedding day. I will fill you in with all the details soon enough. How about we head over to the Saloon for lunch?"

"Sounds great Tom."

 _Later that afternoon at Elizabeth's row house._

Elizabeth stood in her wedding dress and was surrounded by a flurry of excitement. Julie, Rosemary and Abigail were all fussing over her. It was only half an hour until the wedding.

"You really do make the most gorgeous bride Elizabeth." Abigail said while giving Elizabeth a proud smile.

Elizabeth returned a small smile before her thoughts quickly returned to Jack. She wondered if he was already at the Church.

Elizabeth stood their compliantly as Rosemary fussed with her hair and Dottie made sure the dress sat perfectly on her body.

There was a knocked on the door and Elizabeth looked over and wondered who it could be.

Julie ran over and opened the door widely and eagerly.

"Daddy!" Julie exclaimed.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth asked shocked in seeing her Father standing in her door way.

Her Father looked her way and gave her a smile.

"So, this is your house…" He asked knowingly and she nodded as his eyes quickly scanned the room before returning to her.

"You look beautiful Elizabeth. I'm only sorry your Mother couldn't be here to witness this."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still in shock.

"It's your wedding day, I am here to give you away."

"You are?" Elizabeth's mouth now slightly agape.

She hurried over to her Father and gave him a hug before giving him a big smile.

"Daddy." Julie started. "You have such bad timing. We're about to head over to the Church so you need to go."

He nodded and started to make his way back to the door.

"Ï will see you soon Elizabeth."

She nodded and gave her Father another smile before he left the house.

"So that's your Father" Stated Abigail.

"That's my Father." Elizabeth said still somewhat on shock.

"Elizabeth we need to head over to the Church now! You don't want to keep Jack waiting do you?" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Of course not."

"Well let's go."

Elizabeth made her way towards the front door as Rosemary gathered up the short train of her dress and Abigail collected the bouquets from a vase on the table.

The four women followed Elizabeth out the door, making sure they took extra care of her and the dress.

Oh, Rosemary." Elizabeth exclaimed as she saw Lee and Rosemary's vehicle parked out the front of her row house. It was decorated with white ribbons.

Ï thought it might be wise to let Lee drive you to the Church." Rosemary said to Elizabeth's relief.

Lee held the vehicle door open and Rosemary, Abigail and Julie all squeezed in the back and Lee helped Elizabeth into the front seat before he took the drivers position.

Soon enough they arrived at the Church and Lee helped the ladies out of the vehicle.

"Well it's been lovely escorting you ladies but I have to go find Jack. I'm meant to be his best man after all."

He gave Rosemary a quick kiss on the cheek before he headed up and into the Church.

Elizabeth felt her heart beat faster as she thought of her soon entrance into the Church. She hoped her nerves would calm as she reached Jack's side.

Abigail, Rosemary and Julie all guided her up towards the steps where she saw her Father standing and he reached out his hand to take hers.

"You're sure this is what you want Elizabeth?" Her Father asked.

"More than anything in the world Daddy."

"This is quite a quaint little Church… very pretty."

"It's also the school house where I work. Jack built it for me…" She said reminiscing.

"He did?" Her Father asked in surprised and Elizabeth nodded.

"Jack's going to build us a house just outside of town here. It won't be anything like our home in Hamilton but it will be ours."

"He does sound very handy."

"He is Daddy, and he's so many more things to me. If you just give him a chance you'll get to know him too."

Ï will in time Elizabeth. Maybe some time you and Jack would come stay with us in Hamilton?"

"I'd really like that." She said smiling up at her Father.

The ladies continued to fuss around Elizabeth as she stood on the Church steps and quietly talked to her Father.

"You know I don't like you living out here on the frontier Elizabeth. My only concern is that it's for your safety. That said however, you're marrying a Mountie and although I only know very little of Jack I do know he's very well respected in this town. It's also quite clear your safety is upmost apparent to him.

You know I would rather you back in Hamilton and would wish you to marry someone of a better social standing but at the same time I want you to be happy Elizabeth. If it's here that makes you happy then I can't imagine a better man to take care of my daughter and to be your husband."

"Daddy…" Elizabeth said, her eyes now welling up with tears.

"Elizabeth I've only been in Hope Valley a few hours but I can already see how the people of this town have come together and organised this day to make it special for you and Jack. It takes a remarkable person to inspire all this. It's a testament to you, and to Jack and I'm very proud of you Elizabeth."

Between her tears she gave her Father a smile and reached out for his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Now now Elizabeth." Julie interrupted trying to settle her sister. "You can't walk into the Church like that, Jack will wonder what could possibly be wrong."

Rosemary came over with a fresh handkerchief and gently dabbed Elizabeth's face, making extra care she didn't ruin her make-up.

She looked up to the closed doors of the Church where she saw Cody and Opal eagerly watching her.

"You look so beautiful Miss Thatcher." Opal said giving her teacher a big smile. "Even more beautiful than you do at school every day."

"Why thank you Opal. You look very pretty yourself."

Opal twirled around in her dress at the top of the steps and smiled.

"So can we start now?" Cody asked eager to get inside. He had had enough of watching all the women fuss over their hair and dresses.

"Cody." Abigail said gently reprimanding him.

"Sorry Miss Thatcher."

"It's alright Cody. I'm sure you're eager to get up there with the other men." Elizabeth said.

Upon hearing her words Cody puffed out his chest and proudly stood tall as he nodded in agreement. Elizabeth gave him a smile before one became apparent on his face.

"So you're ready Elizabeth?" Mr Thatcher asked.

"I'm more than ready." Elizabeth replied.

They all took their places as Bill opened the Church doors and Cody and Opal started to make their way down the aisle.

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Hearties**

 **Thank you so much for reading and all the wonderful reviews.**

 **I hope you're enjoying reading this at least half as much as I am writing it.**

 **This chapter entails Jack and Elizabeth's wedding and I really don't think I did it justice but please let me know what you think.**

 **I did struggle over the timeline of this story as I wanted them married before Christmas. I even Googled when school should break up in the US! (Friday before Christmas) I'm Australian so I didn't have a clue. (We have our long summer holidays over the Christmas period here.) I figured though since the writers don't always do things according to the period of time - period clothing not entirely accurate, language can often be too modern and the fact that Elizabeth would likely not even be allowed to be in a courtship, let alone married due to her teaching position (which doesn't bother me.) - I thought I'd take the plunge and hope not to frustrate readers. The Thornton's and Tom wouldn't have found out about the wedding till Saturday morning, they still ended up arriving into Hope Valley by midday Sunday!**

 **Also, I hope you're enjoying having Rip and Pr Frank in the storyline. I realise they won't be there for Season 5 but I decided to leave them in anyway.**

 **Thank you again for reading and I would really appreciate a review if you have the time.**

Chapter 3

Jack stood anxiously at the front of the Church. His eyes wandered over the congregation as he nervously tried to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Jack you'll be fine." Lee said giving him a pat on the back, and Jack nodded trying his best to agree.

Tom looked over at his brother and gave a half-supressed laugh. It was normally Jack who was the composed one he thought. He then looked out into the congregation and saw his Mother glaring at him. He quickly maintained his own composure and looked elsewhere.

Jack noticed heart palpitations in his chest and wasn't sure how much longer he could stand. He hoped having Elizabeth by his side would calm him down.

The Church double doors opened and in came Opal and Cody. Cody walked proudly down the aisle towards the front while Opal mostly skipped. Cody sat down in the pew on Jack's side of the Church and then Opal made her way over to Elizabeth's. She spotted Brownie on the pew and she took him in her arms and squeezed him before sitting down.

Rosemary then made her way down the aisle. Her eyes met Lee's and he gave her a loving smile.

Julie then made her entrance, her eyes clearly on Tom. Jack noticed and his mind wandered momentarily to the two of them. Hoping that having them here wasn't going to cause any sort of unfavourable interruptions.

Abigail then entered and took her place up front with Rosemary and Julie.

It was then the entire congregation stood. Jack saw Elizabeth entering through the double doors and he locked his eyes on her. He watched as her Father walk her into the Church and they made their way towards him.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off Elizabeth, he had never seen her look as beautiful as she did in her wedding dress as his bride. His eyes met hers and he looked at her adoringly.

She finally reached him at the front of the Church and she let go of her Father's arm.

Mr Thatcher placed Elizabeth's hand in Jack's and went to take his seat amongst the congregation.

"You look beautiful." Jack whispered so only she could hear, and she gave him a small smile.

Jack's nerves started to ease as he held onto Elizabeth's hands.

Elizabeth looked up at him slightly nervous but started to calm as she felt Jack's hands enclose around her own.

Pastor Frank waited for the congregation to be seated before starting.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this evening to witness this man and woman join together in Holy Matrimony.

Firstly, Jack and Elizabeth would like to share a few words with each other, and with us all."

"Elizabeth" Jack started. "When we first met, you know you infuriated me. I even placed the blame on you for my initial unwanted placement here in Hope Valley. But as time went on I realised my early assumptions of you were wrong. I realised I loved you and we both came to appreciate this town we now live in." He said while momentarily looking out at the congregation before returning his eyes to Elizabeth.

"Firstly, I noticed your stubbornness, but then realised it was also one of your greatest assets. It's what makes you so determined, and is what drove you to take a teaching position here on the frontier. I soon also realised what an amazing teacher you are to the children here, and what an asset you are to this community." He looked over at the boys sitting next to Cody and then over at the girls before giving Opal a smile.

Jack noticed Opal hold up Brownie so he would have a good view of the ceremony.

Jack gave the little girl a wink and she softly giggled which didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth. Jack then turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"I also noticed your dread of spiders, snakes and other creepy crawlies, which was sometime advantageous on my behalf as you solicited a need for my attention." Jack said grinning and she grinned back. "You then surprised me when I noticed you had an appreciation in the countryside and you became comfortable here. I had already grown to love you by then but you still surprised me. It wasn't something I suspected from a young lady from Hamilton. It was quite alluring seeing you this way, with me being a country boy. Knowing you could appreciate the quiet country side, bright starts and babbling brooks." He said and they both smiled remembering their night out camping with the children.

"I could see you being happy living here, and with me. I noticed my love for you was reciprocated and it made my heart soar. There's been so many events over the years that has stopped us from getting here, especially the last few months, but I'm so glad we finally made it here today. You have made me so happy Elizabeth, in the good times and the bad. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you."

Elizabeth's tears started to trail down her cheeks. Jack gently wiped them away with his thumb and gave her a smile. She smiled back and composed herself before starting.

"I came here to Hope Valley not knowing what to expect. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I got a lot more than I bargained for. Not long after arriving I met an infuriating Mountie." She said giving Jack a smile and the congregation laughed. "While infuriating I also found you intriguing, and you appeared to show some slight interest in me. That said however, I also had to vie for your attention as you did mine.

You saw me in Hamilton and the way I could appreciate that life, and I saw how it worried you. That said though, it never entered my mind that my old life would take me away from you. Hamilton is nothing compared to Hope Valley and it's certainly nothing compared to you. I don't miss the motor cars, mansions or the French boutiques. How could I want that since now I have horse rides, a house you're soon going to build me, and Rosemary who made me my beautiful wedding dress." Elizabeth smiled over at Rosemary who had placed her hands over her mouth and had small tears in her eyes. Elizabeth then looked back at Jack and found his eyes once more. "My life here, my teaching position, the children and all the people in Hope Valley have made me happy, but most of all Jack it's been you. You have made my heart so full that I couldn't want for anything more, and that is why I'm standing here today. I want nothing more than to be your wife, and for you to be my husband. I love you Jack…"

Elizabeth smiled through her tears and Jack gave her hands a firmer squeeze before they smiled at each other.

Pastor Frank then continued to officiate the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." William Thatcher pronounced as he gave Jack a small smile.

Jack and Elizabeth both smiled at him before returning their gaze onto each other.

Jack then looked over his shoulder and nodded at Cody.

Cody stood up holding a small white pillow in his hand that held the wedding rings and he brought them up to Jack and Elizabeth.

"Jack Thornton do you take Elizabeth Thatcher to be your wife?  
Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others  
and holding only to her forevermore?"

"I do."

Elizabeth grinned at the realisation Jack had officially agreed to be her husband.

Jack gently removed a ring from the pillow that Cody held out, before taking her hand and ever so carefully sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Elizabeth Thatcher do you take Jack Thornton to be your Husband?  
Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others  
and holding only to him forevermore?" 

"I do."

Jack felt elated at hearing Elizabeth's words and he gave her a smile. She took Jack's ring from the pillow Cody held out and then took Jack's hand and slid the ring onto his finger.

"With the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jack, you may kiss your bride."

Jack and Elizabeth took each other hands before their lips met and they lingered momentarily. Once they pulled away Elizabeth gave Jack a big grin and he smiled in return.

"May I present to you Mr and Mrs Jack Thornton." Frank announced.

The congregation cheered and Jack held out his arm to Elizabeth. She took hold of it and they made their way down the aisle before exiting out the double doors.

Elizabeth continued to tightly hold on to Jack's arm as they entered the white marquee set up down by the lake. It was filled with white tables and chairs, and the entire room had a beautiful warm glow to it from the numerous candles placed around the room.

"Jack this looks beautiful." Elizabeth said in awe of what her Father and friends had all prepared for them.

"Not as beautiful as you Mrs Thornton." Jack said and Elizabeth smiled before they gently kissed.

"It feels a little surreal Jack, thinking we are finally married."

"It does, and I am liking it so far."

"I am too." Elizabeth said feeling elated at the thought.

Jack guided her across the room and they stood waiting momentarily as all the guests silenced.

"I would just like to say a few words on behalf of myself and my wife…"

Elizabeth looked up at Jack and gave him a big grin as all the guests cheered.

"Firstly, we would like to thank Abigail, Rosemary, Julie and all the ladies of Hope Valley. You all planned and organised to make this day extra special for us.

And, most assuredly I would like to thank my beautiful wife…" Jack said, his eyes gazing into Elizabeth's before glancing back out towards their guests "As you all know, she faithfully waited for me to return to Hope Valley in the hopes this day would eventuate, and I can't even express at how please I am she did.

Elizabeth and I would also like to thank you all for being here, for all the support you have given us during our courtship and the period moving towards marriage. I realise I was absent for a great deal of our engagement but I'm so pleased that when I wasn't here I could trust that Elizabeth would be taken care by all of you, as she has been since the day she arrived in Hope Valley. Elizabeth and I have been very blessed to have all of you in our lives.

Thank you and I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening." Jack finished and the guests clapped.

"The bouquet!" Rosemary called out.

"Oh… yes." Elizabeth exclaimed as she watched the single women start to gather together.

She turned around and threw her bouquet of flowers over her shoulder before turning around and realising Julie had caught them.

Julie had a big grin on her face as she looked over at Tom. Elizabeth rushed to her side and gave her little sister a hug.

"I hope I'm not pre-empting this Julie Thatcher."

"Oh, you know me, of course you're not!"

The two sisters hugged again before Elizabeth returned to Jack's side and Julie headed over to Tom.

Music quietly played and Jack offered out his hand to Elizabeth.

"Would you care to dance with me for the first time as your husband?"

"I would be delighted." Elizabeth agreed as she took Jack's arm he had offered out towards her.

She felt herself relax into him. The day had been amazing but she now felt she could unwind after all the excitement.

"I had an amazing day but I'm somewhat relieved it's over."

"You are?" Jack asked a little surprised.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"I loved the wedding but after having to avoid you all day, it feels nice to be able to talk privately and be with you again."

"I understand." Jack replied placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I missed you today too."

Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder and he pulled her in closer as they danced quietly for a while.

Not too far away Elizabeth noticed Tom and Julie dancing together.

"Has Tom mentioned anything to you about Julie?" She enquired.

"Not a word. Have you heard anything from Julie?"

"All I know is that my Father is escorting them both back to Hamilton tomorrow.

Thankfully he never sent a chaperone to escort us."

"Have you forgotten, he did send you an escort to Hope Valley when you first arrived. It was me!"

"Well, it was a good thing he sent you wasn't it." Elizabeth said and they both laughed.

"Who knows though Jack, maybe Tom and Julie will be good for each other."

"Your Father has only just come around to accepting me into the family, I really hope this isn't going to cause further issues if he is pressured to have to accept another Thornton."

"I'm sure if Tom and Julie stay out of trouble my parents will be fine."

"Well, let's just hope they behave themselves."

Elizabeth slightly shrugged unknowingly. "I think they have grown up a little. I say we not worry about it unless we have reason to."

Jacked nodded in agreement.

"My Father gave us an open invitation earlier today, he stated that he would like it if we came for a visit to see him and Mother."

"He did?" Jack asked a little surprised and Elizabeth nodded.

"He did come all the way to Hope Valley to give us his blessing, and gave me away to you at the wedding. I don't think we need to be so surprised or have any cause for concern. I'm certain he has the best of intentions inviting us to Hamilton."

"After today, I think you might be right." Jack said giving her a smile. "I think it would be a good idea to go visit them, especially since your Mother wasn't able to make it today."

"And maybe we'll even smooth things over with Viola." Elizabeth stated getting up her hopes.

"I wouldn't want to push our luck."

"You're probably right. I think it's going to take a little more convincing for Viola to come around. If only she could see how happy I am, with you and with being here in Hope Valley."

"Well maybe she will if we make some time to spend with her."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

Jack pulled Elizabeth in closer while continuing to dance.

"So, are you going to tell me where you're taking me tonight Jack?"

"Are you sure you want to know now?" Jack coyly asked.

"I have had enough surprises for one day, I can't wait any longer Jack." She said smiling.

"Well Elizabeth, I'm taking you to a little cabin out in the forest."

She grinned, approving excitedly. "It's only 20 minutes from here so it won't take us too long."

"Oh Jack, it sounds amazing."

"It's getting pretty late and we have a few photos to have taken. We should probably get a move on." Jack said as Elizabeth nodded in agreement and they moved on to try find the rest of the wedding party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Hearties,**

 **I'm back again already and the honeymoon is here! I found it somewhat difficult to write the previous wedding chapter (I may have placed too much expectations on myself) but I've just soared through this honeymoon chapter! There's nothing too steamy or graphic here, but it is more than what you'd ever expect to see on the show. and I have written plenty of romantic/sappy moments that I think will leave you satisfied** **.**

 **Sorry I can't reply to all of you as the page is not allowing me to. Please send me a PM if you like and I'll reply. I'm always happy to talk to fellow Hearties.**

 **Happy reading**

Chapter 4

After having photos taken with the wedding party, Jack and Elizabeth were left to pose for a few together as a couple.

Bill had taken on the job as camera man for the day. He dabbled with the camera as Jack and Elizabeth used the down time to reconnect.

"I can't wait to get you out of here." Jack whispered into her ear, his warm breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Me either." Elizabeth said shyly while giving Jack a smile.

"I love you Elizabeth." He said as he played with the lengths of her hair before gently running his hand down her back, stopping at the small of her back and pulling her closer.

Elizabeth didn't reply at first as she noticeably paid attention to what he was doing and she leaned into him.

"I love you too." She said while placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, are you two lovebirds ready?" Bill asked while giving them a sly grin.

Jack and Elizabeth broke out of their reverie and looked up at him.

Bill waited for Jack and Elizabeth to regain their composure before requesting they look at the camera and smile.

Jack and Elizabeth were given a farewell by their guests before they made the short walk over to the row house. Before heading over to the cabin, they needed to change and gather their bags.

They quietly walked past the lake hand in hand and headed towards the house.

Elizabeth carefully headed up the stairs and towards the front door as Jack helped her with the short train on her wedding dress.

He then opened the front door before scooping Elizabeth up into his arms with ease and proceeded to carry her over the threshold.

"Jack…" She said slightly surprised and somewhat speechless.

"I can't not carry my bride over the threshold."

She gave him another shy smile and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He then gently lowered her back down to the ground.

He shut the door behind them and they walked further into the house.

Jack noticed how quiet Elizabeth was and decided to take the lead. He took her hand and lead her upstairs and she followed.

They walked into the bedroom and quietly stood before one another. Jack took his hand and gently ran it across Elizabeth's cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He said continuing to let his hand trail down the side of her neck and gently over her shoulder and she blushed.

"I love you Jack." She said bringing up her hand and gently running it through his hair as she studied his face.

"I love you too." He replied as their lips met and gently lingered at first before becoming more passionate.

Jack slightly pulled away to try slow down a little, he then proceeded to place kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. To his surprise he realised this seemed to make Elizabeth more enticed so he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Maybe we should wait until we get to the cabin?" He said gently brushing back the tendrils of hair that lay across her cheek.

She nodded in agreement.

"We should grab our things." Jack suggested.

"Uh Jack… I need to get out of this wedding dress. I could not possibly ride out to the cabin in this."

"Oh… Well would you like… some privacy?" He asked not sure what to say or do next.

"I'll need some help."

"OK, what do you need me to do?" He asked looking over the dress. He noticed the curves of her body in the dress and momentarily got distracted.

Elizabeth noticed the way he looked at her now. He had always been a gentleman and had never gazed at her like this before. She knew things were different now and she watched the way his eyes travelled over her.

"Jack… you're not paying attention." She said quietly with a smile.

"That's where you're wrong."

His eyes returned to hers and her cheeks turned a flushed pink.

He ran his hand over her cheeks, pleased to know he could continue to make her blush.

"You need to unthread the back of the dress." Elizabeth instructed him.

Jack slowly walked around her body before gazing down at her back. He was still a little uncertain as to what he needed to do.

He gently pulled at the threaded lace but he didn't appear to be getting far.

"You don't have to be gentle Jack. Just pull out the threaded lace and it will continue to loosen."

Jack did as instructed and soon the dress began to loosen from her body. He then walked back around to her front and faced her.

"Is that alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"It's fine." She said, her voice sounding somewhat ragged.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and proceeded to place his hands on her shoulder where the dress now loosely hung and he looked into her eyes for approval.

"It's ok Jack."

He carefully slid the dress down both her shoulders and it gently fell to the floor.

He noticed her delicate under garments and she watched him look at her.

The most he'd ever seen of her body was when he'd had to look over her knees the time she had hurt herself in the Mine. This moment now however was very different.

"You're beautiful." He said as he gazed into her eyes while caressing the side of her face.

She placed her hand on top of his that was resting on her cheek before leaning in to kiss him. He pulled her closer and he noticed how soft and gentle her body felt through the delicate material. He'd never had his hands on her without her wearing a corset before. He took in the curves of her body gently with his hands as he felt her kisses becoming more passionate on his lips.

He gently pulled away and looked back in her eyes.

"I think I better wait downstairs now, otherwise we won't make it anywhere." He said giving her a grin.

"Alright." She said smiling. "I won't be long."

He went to head out the door but before he got far her hand reached out and took hold of his arm. He turned around and looked back at her.

"I'll miss you." She said, realising this was the first time he would be leaving her side since they had been married.

"I'll miss you too. I'll just be down stairs."

Jack headed out of the room and Elizabeth got out the clothes she'd prepared earlier to wear after the wedding.

She slipped into her skirt and blouse before sifting through the cupboard for a coat.

She then hurried down stairs to find Jack.

Jack watched her descend the stairs and he met her at the bottom step. He took her hand and they quietly made their way out of the house.

They found Jack's horse and a wagon out front, Jack had arranged for Bill to bring it around for them.

He placed their bags in the back of the wagon before helping Elizabeth up onto the front. He then hurried around to the other side of the wagon before climbing on himself.

"Ready to go?" He asked giving her a smile and quick kiss.

She nodded and then held onto his arm and leant into his side.

He took the reins and called out to Sergeant and they made their way.

"Oh, it's gorgeous Jack." Elizabeth replied once the small cabin came in to view.

"I'm glad you like it. I noticed it while on my rounds. It was a little run down but I gave it a bit of a spruce."

"It's amazing. You're amazing." She said pulling him closer.

Jack halted the horse down beside the cabin and they came to a stop.

It was a quaint little Canadian log cabin nestled within the trees.

Jack jumped off the wagon before quickly making his way around to Elizabeth's side and he helped her down.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they made their way up the stairs and onto the porch of the cabin. He opened the front door and once more lifted Elizabeth into his arms and carried her over the threshold.

She wrapped her arm around his neck before he preceded to place her back down to the ground. Her body slid down his as she continued to keep her arm up around his neck.

"I could get used to that." She said smiling.

"I could too. Anything to have you closer." He said giving her a grin.

Their lips gently met again and Elizabeth felt his warm breath on hers and she found it extremely enticing.

"I should get our things out of the wagon." Jack said pulling back.

He noticed her disappointment and leaned in to give her another quick kiss.

"I won't be long." He said as their hands slowly departed from each other as he backed out towards the cabin door.

Elizabeth looked around the room. There was a small kitchen, a dining table and a seating area in front of an open fireplace. To the back of the cabin were two small bedrooms. It was small but cosy and she loved it.

Jack soon entered the cabin carrying in their bags.

He returned to Elizabeth's side and gently placed his hand on her arm. "I won't be long." He said before retreating into one of the back rooms with their belongings.

She continued to quietly look around the cabin, trying to distract herself from her nervousness.

"I better start a fire." Jack said as he exited the bedroom and made his way over to the fire place.

Elizabeth walked over to him before he reached the fire. She pulled him closer and whispered in to his ear.

"I'll keep you warm."

He smiled and leaned into her until their lips met.

He guided her into the back bedroom while their hands didn't leave each other.

"Oh Jack, this is beautiful." She said noticing the bedroom was aglow with small candles that had been placed around the room.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said and his lips found hers again.

Elizabeth felt Jack's hands run down her back and then rest on her hips. It felt amazing to feel his hands on her and she desired more. She carefully removed his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and down the length of his arms. She allowed it to drop to the floor and then she pulled him closer. She noticed his warmth on her body and it felt amazing.

As his hands continued to travel over her she felt butterflies in her stomach and her nervousness returned.

Jack noticed and he slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you." He said reassuringly.

"I know you will." She said giving him a small smile.

"I'm a little nervous myself." He admitted.

"You are?" She asked surprised.

"I want this night to be special for you. I don't want to… hurt you."

"I trust you Jack…" She said before returning her lips to his.

 _The next morning._

Jack woke and he squinted as the morning light hit his eyes.

He looked down at Elizabeth who was snuggled up to his side, her chin resting on the top of his shoulder and her hand placed on his chest. He felt her slow steady breathing on his neck and smiled.

He lay there for a few moments before he felt her begin to stir.

She dozily looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said smiling as he caressed her hair and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"You did keep me up late." She said grinning and he raised his eyebrows. "Not that I minded at all."

"So, you're alright?" He asked with concern.

"I'm more than alright." She replied and leaned over him to give him a kiss.

"Jack, you made last night so special. Thank you."

"Thank you. You were amazing." He said and they grinned at each other.

Elizabeth rested her head back down on Jack's shoulder and stretched her arm over his bare chest and held him firmly.

"I could get used to this Elizabeth, waking up with you every morning."

"Good, because I couldn't imagine being without you now Jack."

Jack worried at the idea of one day having to leave her but he brushed it aside. He didn't want those worries to ruin their time together now.

He continued to gently run his fingers through her dishevelled hair as he realised how blessed he was to have this woman as his wife.

"It's cold in here. Maybe I should go light the fire before you get up." Jack said placing a kiss on her temple before preceding to get up. She stopped him however as her hold around him tightened.

"Not yet, Jack."

"Alright." He said knowingly. He understood the longing that would occur from the physical absence.

Elizabeth pulled him back down to her and their lips met once more.

"You can keep me warm." She said in a ragged voice between kisses.

"I'm more than happy to." He said grinning before they got lost in each others kisses and embrace once more.

Jack and Elizabeth lay in each other arms quietly taking in the magnitude of the moment.

"I should really get up this time and light the fire." He said smiling and she nodded.

He got out of the bed and pulled on his trousers.

She watched him intently, she certainly was not used to having a half-naked man walk around in full view.

Once he was out of view she felt a bit lost without his presence so she wrapped herself up in the blanket on the bed and made her way out of the bedroom.

"Elizabeth it's so cold here, you'll freeze." He said with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine Jack." She said as she pulled tighter at the large blanket that draped around her body.

She then proceeded to sit down on the nearby settee and quietly watched him as he started the fire.

"You're the one who will freeze Jack. Look at you, you've got goose bumps." She said while holding out one side of the blanket to invite him over.

He willingly complied and sat down beside her and they snuggled in the blanket together.

Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder as they quietly watched the fire crackle and waited for the chill in the room to dissipate.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Doing this is just fine." She said smiling.

"I could do this all day, but I think we should eat. How about I make you lunch, it's a little late for breakfast."

"Jack, you don't have to do that."

Ï want to." He said smiling at her.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before getting up and heading over to the kitchen. She watched him as he made his way around the kitchen and she studied his body intently from across the room.

Ï can feel you watching me." He said turning around and grinning at her and she blushed.

"I'm glad I can still get you to do that, especially after last night." He said smiling and he noticed her blush a deeper shade as she smiled back at him.

"I think I better go get dressed." She said telling herself as much as she did Jack.

Before heading for the bedroom, she walked over to Jack. He was facing away from her and she wrapped her arms around him along with the blanket before placing a kiss on the back of his bare shoulder. She felt his cool skin on her warm body and lingered there a moment.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling back at her and he turned around.

"No reason, just because I love you and you're my husband."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss and she grinned and scrunched her nose up at him.

Ï love you too."

"Maybe you should go get dressed." He said slyly.

"Maybe you should yourself, otherwise we'll never get anything done."

"That wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

"No, it certainly wouldn't be." She replied playing along with him.

"I'll come find something when I'm done here alright." He said and she nodded.

Elizabeth headed back into to the bedroom to find something to wear.

She started to dress and tidy her hair, all the while she noticed Jack frequently glancing over at her from the kitchen and she smiled to herself.

After breakfast Jack and Elizabeth headed out for a walk, they strolled through the forest hand in hand as they took in the scenery.

"It's Christmas Eve tomorrow so I thought we would head back home this afternoon." Jack suggested.

"Home sounds good."

"I'd like to spend the time with you at home, and maybe go out and find a tree."

"Sounds perfect Jack."

The cool winter air blew and Elizabeth shivered.

"Maybe we should head back to the cabin now. You're cold and it feels like it could snow soon."

"We might have a white Christmas." Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly.

"Would be lovely but even without the snow my Christmas is already pretty bright." He said giving her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Come on let's head back to the cabin." He said guiding her back in the direction of the cabin and she willingly complied.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Arriving home from the honeymoon…**_

"Jack, could we take the backroad home?" Elizabeth asked as they sat in the wagon.

"Sounds like a good idea, I'm not quite ready to share you with everyone yet." Jack stated as he glanced over at Elizabeth and gave her a smile.

"I was actually thinking how I'm not ready to share you myself." She said grinning in return.

Jack smiled and Elizabeth held on to his arm a little firmer until they reached the row house.

Jack jumped out of the wagon and rushed around the other side to help Elizabeth out. He grabbed their bags and then they both headed into the house.

"It was amazing out at the cabin, but it's nice to be home again." Elizabeth said walking further into the house.

Jack placed their bags down and hung up his coat on the peg near the door.

"It sure is." He said before returning to her side and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "It's chilly in here. I'll start the fire."

Elizabeth quietly nodded and thought how it was nice she didn't have to do everything herself now. She had enjoyed being independent and having the row house to herself, but having Jack here made her house feel even more like a home.

"What's this?" Elizabeth asked noticing a basket on the kitchen table. Jack shrugged as she started to investigate its contents. It became clear that Abigail had left them quite an impressive food hamper.

"It's from Abigail." Elizabeth informed him.

Jack finished lighting the fire and came over to see the basket for himself.

"It appears she's been busy. She's a good friend."

"She sure is." Elizabeth agreed.

"Looks like we won't have to cook tonight."

"Sounds good to me. I can't possibly imagine what we would do with all our spare time though..." Elizabeth expressed coyly.

"I think I could come up with a few ideas." Jack said continuing to play along.

"I think I could too…"

Elizabeth leaned in towards Jack and he gently brushed his lips over hers. His kisses were gentle and she noticed how tender and loving he was with her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and noticed his kisses intensify.

"Let's go upstairs." He suggested.

She nodded in reply and turned towards the stairs. As she did, he gently wrapped his strong arms around her waist from behind and guided her up the stairs. She felt his warm breath in her hair and it made her giddy. She was relieved he was holding onto her, especially as they were ascending the stairs.

They headed into the bedroom and Elizabeth turned around to look at Jack as they stood by the side of the bed.

"I can't believe you're finally mine." He said as he pulled her closer and gave her a quick gentle kiss, and Elizabeth gave him a small smile.

"I sometimes feel I need to pinch myself to make sure you're really my husband."

"It's real Elizabeth, and you don't need to 'pinch yourself' I'll make sure you know."

"I'm sure you will."

Jack then pulled her down onto the bed with him…

 _ **Sometime later that evening…**_

"I noticed we're in need of a Christmas tree." Jack said as they headed downstairs.

"You're right, I almost forgot, it's Christmas Eve tomorrow." Elizabeth replied as she tried to tidy her dishevelled hair.

"You forgot it's almost Christmas?" He said while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he noticed what she'd been doing.

"Ever since your surprise return to Hope Valley things have been a little chaotic. You have really distracted me, with the wedding and honeymoon." She said smiling.

"I understand. Christmas hasn't been on my mind much either. We'll go out in the morning and find the perfect tree though alright?" Jack suggested.

"I can't wait."

"It's getting late, we should eat and get back to bed."

"Again?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

"I meant to sleep!" Jack stated somewhat shocked.

"Oh…" Elizabeth replied feigning disappointment and Jack knew exactly what she was doing.

"You'll be the death of me Elizabeth Thatcher."

"You mean Thornton." She said laughing.

"Of course, how could I forget."

"Old habits die hard." Elizabeth stated.

"But the new ones are so much better." He said hinting at their new habits since they'd been married.

"They really are…" She said smiling and Jack leaned in and kissed her.

 _ **Christmas Eve, morning.**_

Elizabeth woke up, a smile on her face as she noticed Jack beside her in the bed and she quietly watched him sleep.

She noticed the bright sun streaming in through the gaps in the curtains and noticed how late it must be.

She took her hand and gently ran it through Jack's hair and he began to stir.

"Hi…" Jack said as he dozily opened his eyes and noticed Elizabeth watching him.

"Sorry to wake you, but it's getting late." She said leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"That's alright, it was the best wake up I've ever had in my life." He said smiling while wrapping an arm around his wife.

"It still feels a little surreal being here with you like this."

"I understand Elizabeth, I feel the same."

"I feel elated about us finally being married but sometimes it's a little emotionally overwhelming." She said as he noticed tears well up in her eyes.

He gently kissed her cheek as he continued to listen.

"Jack, you've done everything in your power to make our wedding and honeymoon so special. It's been perfect."

"It's all been you Elizabeth. Everything I've done, is only because you've inspired me to… My love for you has motivated me to try be the best husband I can for you."

"You've been more than I could have dreamed Jack."

Jack leant over and let his lips gently graze on hers. He felt a gentle smile on her lips and he pulled back and noticed her tears were stopping.

"You make me so happy Jack."

"As you do me."

They quietly lay in bed together for a few moments wrapped up in each other arms.

"It's getting late. I think we should get a move on if we want to get ourselves a Christmas tree." Jack suggested as he sat up in bed and Elizabeth nodded.

"You haven't already headed out to look for one like you did last year, have you Jack?"

"You've hardly left my side since I returned to Hope Valley. I think you'd know if I had."

"I thought you liked having me around?" Elizabeth asked slightly concerned.

"Of course I do sweetheart, I love that you've wanted to be with me."

"I was thinking you may already be getting sick of me. I know men sometimes need their space."

"I could never get 'sick of you' Elizabeth, and the last thing I want right now is some space from you." He said pulling her closer. "How about we go get us a Christmas tree?"

"I'd love to."

"That's great because the last thing I'd want is to go without you." He said taking her hand and pulling her up from the bed.

 _ **A few hours later**_

Out the front of the row house Jack pulled the large tree off the back of the wagon.

"I think you've really outdone yourself with this one." Jack said as he struggled to get the tree up onto their porch.

"This is our first Christmas together, I wanted it to be the biggest and best tree I've ever had."

"Well I think you're right about that. I can hardly imagine any of the homes in Hamilton having one much bigger than this."

"We did find a good one didn't we." Elizabeth stated looking over the tree with a smile.

"Well _you_ found the good tree. I just helped."

"You did the hard part." She reminded him.

"You have the keen eye."

"We're a good team then aren't we." She said and Jack nodded.

Jack turned as he heard nearby footsteps.

"Welcome home." Lee said as he gave Jack a pat on the back and Elizabeth a smile. "Can I give you a hand with that?" He asked Jack.

"That would be great Lee."

"Well we are neighbours now. It's the least I can do."

Jack nodded and the two men started to carry the tree up onto the porch and then through the front doorway and Elizabeth followed them inside.

"I'm a little surprised you honeymooners have returned. Rosemary hasn't said a word about you returning home."

"We came into town the back way last night and kept things low. I'm surprised Rosie hasn't taken advantage of the paper-thin walls though." Jack said with a smile and Lee grinned and nodded knowingly.

"I'm surprised too, and in that case, I think I'll head back home before my wife realises where I am. I promise, I won't say a word." Lee said giving Jack and Elizabeth a wink.

"We will be at the Church tonight for the children's Christmas program so we'll see you and everyone there." Elizabeth informed Lee.

"Rosemary will be very pleased to see you there. She's actually worried she won't be able to 'out do' your program from last year."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked quite surprised.

"She has a lot more regard for you than she's willing to admit." Lee informed her.

"I am starting to realise that, but when it comes to performing that really is her area of expertise."

"Yes, and she knows when to give credit when credit is due."

Elizabeth smiled hearing Lees kind words.

"Well I will see you two honeymooners later." Lee replied and Jack and Elizabeth gave him a small smile as he made his way out of the row house.

"So, you're happy with the tree here?" Jack asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll go find the decorations." Elizabeth said excitedly and she hurried off as Jack smiled as he noticed her enthusiasm.

Elizabeth soon returned with a box full of decorations.

"I was just recalling, it was this time last year you invited me to the Mountie Christmas Ball."

"You're right. Unfortunately, I heard there's no ball this year. Too many men are busy with everything that's going on up North. Things have greatly improved though, and men are returning to their posts as I managed to. There should be one next year, I would really like to take you… that's if you would do me the honour of accompanying me."

"Of course I would Jack, I would love to."

"Good." He said pleased. "When I was up in the Northern Territories I mentioned to the men about a beautiful woman who had just agreed to marry me. I even showed some of them your photo, many of them didn't believe you would agree for me to take your hand. Some because I think they noticed how beautiful you are, and others because they knew who your Father was."

"Jack, I would be more than happy to go to the Mountie Ball with you next year, and I would be proud to tell them that I'm now in fact your wife." She said and they grinned at each other.

"Well then, I certainly can't wait to take you."

"I can't wait to go." She said smiling as she hung another decoration a top the tree.

Elizabeth looked over the tree and a worried look appeared on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Jack, I haven't even gotten you a present for Christmas!" She said coming to the realisation that she had no presents to place under the tree.

"I didn't expect you would, you didn't even know I was going to be here."

"But this is our first Christmas together as a married couple. I really want to give you something special."

"You've already given me everything I wanted." Jack replied and Elizabeth looked at him questioningly. "You… all I could possibly want for Christmas is you Elizabeth."

"That's very sweet Jack." She said giving him a kiss. "And all I really wanted for Christmas was for you to be my husband. I still wish I had gotten you something else."

"Don't even entertain the thought. You have made me happier than I could ever dream."

She gave him a smile and he pulled her into his arms for a hug before placing a kiss on top of her head.

 _ **Later that evening…**_

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they made their way into town for the tree lighting ceremony.

"The town looks very festive, I never had time to notice it before the wedding." Jack said as they got closer to the town.

"Rosemary has done a wonderful job." Elizabeth said as she remembered handing the Christmas Committee duties entirely over to Rosemary this year.

"Oh, it's so good to see you two." Abigail said as she gave Elizabeth and Jack a hug.

"It's good to see you too, and thank you so much for the hamper." Elizabeth said.

"You're more than welcome. I thought it might come in handy when you returned home."

"It certainly did Abigail." Elizabeth stated.

"I thought maybe you'd still be off honeymooning. I'm so glad you're back in town for Christmas though."

"We would have liked to stay longer but with Christmas here we thought we'd like to celebrate the festivities together." Elizabeth said looking over at Jack.

"It certainly is a special time of year, and extra special to be able to spend it with the one you love." Abigail said giving them a smile. "Tomorrow I'm having a special Christmas dinner at the Café. You're more than welcome to come. I just wasn't sure you honeymooners would want to venture out just yet. You don't have to let me know right now, just pop in whenever you're ready."

"Thank you for thinking of us Abigail." Elizabeth replied and Abigail gave them both a smile.

"I should really go. They are about to turn the tree lights on and I have no idea where Cody is."

"We'll see you at the Church then." Elizabeth said and Abigail nodded before she rushed back to the Café to find Cody.

Jack placed his arm around Elizabeth's waist and she leaned into him as they walked towards the crowd gathering around the tree in the centre of town.

"Would you like to go to Abigail's tomorrow?" Jack asked as they waited around the tree.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you Jack."

"Elizabeth, I want this Christmas to be extra special for you this year…"

"I guess Christmas wouldn't be Christmas if we didn't join in with the festivities, and I will have you to myself all day and night…" She said giving Jack a smile and he grinned. "As long as you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. It will be nice to celebrate Christmas with our friends, as long as I have you by my side."

"I can guarantee I won't be going far." She said wrapping an arm around him and leaning into his side once more.

Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder and they quietly looked up at the tree as the bright lights on the tree illuminated.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they held back from the crowd and headed towards the Church.

Once everyone was in the Church they quietly slipped in and took a seat in one of the back pews.

Opal spotted them however and she came running up to them.

"Miss Thatch… Mrs Thornton, Mountie Jack please come sit down the front with us." Opal pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Jack and Elizabeth complied as Opal took her teachers hand and pulled her down to the front of the Church with Jack in tow. They didn't go unnoticed and members of the congregation gave them welcoming smiles.

"I saved a seat for you both." Opal said patting the pew in the front row where she requested they sit.

"Thank you Opal." Jack said as he sat down next to Elizabeth and wrapped an arm around her.

The rest of the children had already taken their places up front, ready for the program to begin.

Most of them kept smiling and waving in Elizabeth's direction.

"I think they've missed you." Jack stated quietly into her ear.

"I've only been gone a few days."

"It still seems your presence has been missed." He replied nodding towards the direction of the stage. Elizabeth followed his gaze and saw the children trying to get her attention again.

Elizabeth smiled and gave them a small wave and the children grinned.

This did not go unnoticed by Rosemary as she was trying to organise the children into the places for the program to begin.

"Alright children. Go welcome home your teacher and we'll get started." Rosemary said giving in and allowing the children what they wanted.

Rosemary gave Elizabeth a smile as the children all rushed to Elizabeth and Jack's side. Most of them gathering around Elizabeth and prying for her attention.

Jack removed his arm from around his wife and allowed them access as Opal and Emily climbed onto her lap.

"We sure missed you Miss Thatcher." Opal exclaimed.

"Her names Mrs Thornton now, remember." Emily reminded her.

"It's a good thing you brought her home Mountie Jack. Christmas wouldn't be the same without our teacher." Cody informed Jack and Jack gave him a smile and a nod.

"You're still going to be our teacher now you're married aren't you Mrs Thornton? Robert told us you weren't. "Laura asked worried.

"Yes, once school starts up in the New Year I will definitely be here." Elizabeth informed them.

The children sighed with relief and grinned at their teacher.

"Children it's time to take your places now." Rosemary called out and the children headed back to the front of the Church.

"You got a better welcome home from them than I did, and I was gone for months."

"You a little jealous Jack?"

"Not at all. One of the reasons I love you is because I see what you do for these children. I can't complain anyway, I got a pretty impressive welcome home from you, right in this Church." Jack said grinning and he wrapped his arm around her once more.

…..

Jack and Elizabeth slowly made their way out of the Church.

"Jack, Elizabeth!" Rosemary called out just as they started to descend the stairs and she followed them down.

"I'm so glad you're home safe and you were able to make it tonight. It meant a lot to the children… and to me too."

Elizabeth leaned over and gave Rosemary a hug.

"It was a wonderful night Rosemary. I'm so glad we came." Elizabeth said and the two women exchanged smiles.

"Well I have plenty to do here and I'll leave you two honeymooners to be. I'll see you both soon." Rosemary said and made her way back up into the Church.

"She's really opened up to you since I've been away." Jack said as he took Elizabeth's hand and they headed back to the row house.

"She has. She's been a good friend to me while you were gone. At times it has been somewhat _interesting_ having her as a neighbour but she has truly been a blessing on my life these past few months, and you can always count on Rosemary to get you to laugh, even during the hardest of times." Elizabeth said as she thought about the period when Jack was away.

"Good old Rosie, she's been a blessing in disguise. She first arrived into town with other intentions, as you know. Instead she ended up with Lee, and has now been watching over you while I was gone. She's been a blessing to you and this entire community."

"She surprised us all."

"She sure is something." Jack said and they both shared a laugh as they walked up the steps and into the house.

"It's so nice to be home, and to be warm." Elizabeth said shivering as Jack shut the door behind them.

"I'll stoke up the fire, you go hop in bed and get warm."

Elizabeth gave Jack and kiss and hurried up the stairs.

Not long after Jack went up to join her.

"It is quite cold out there. I think we'll be getting more snow before morning." Jack said as he removed his clothes before putting on his night wear and climbing into bed next to Elizabeth.

"You're blushing." He said with a smile as he ran his hand gently over one of her cheeks.

"I'm not exactly used to having a naked man around the house. Or a man in my bed for that matter."

" _You're_ bed?"

"Our bed." She said correcting herself.

"I'm not exactly used to all these new living arrangements either."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one then."

Jack noticed her shiver and he pulled the blanket up higher around her before wrapping an arm over her.

"Jack, this is the best Christmas ever."

"Mine too."

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come home for Christmas."

"It didn't come to that so let's just think about what we do have Elizabeth."

"I'm glad I have you." She said as she looked over at Jack but he had already fallen asleep. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and closed her eyes. His warmth on her body was comforting and she soon fell into a deep sleep herself.

 _ **Christmas morning.**_

Elizabeth stirred and reached over for Jack. She realised she couldn't find him and she sat up and looked around the room.

"Jack!?" She called out. She started to feel somewhat worried where he could be. Her mind raced - _Had he gone away? Or maybe the past few days had only been a wonderful dream._

Jack hurried up the stairs and entered the bedroom before he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Elizabeth.

"Merry Christmas." He said giving her a kiss. "… what's wrong?" He asked noticing the worry in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing." She said relieved while trying to forget.

"It doesn't look like nothing." He said with concern while gently placing his hand on her cheek.

"Really, I'm ok. I was just a little worried when you weren't here."

"I'm sorry." He said wrapping an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry Jack. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm worried what the implications of me leaving has left on you." He said thinking of his time away from her while in the Northern Territories.

"Jack really I'm fine."

"But as we both know, one day I will likely have to go away again."

"Yes, and we'll deal with it when the time comes, but Jack it's Christmas. Can we please not worry about this right now? You're here now, that's all that matters to me."

"Alright. Only because it's Christmas." He said giving her a gentle kiss on top of the head.

"I have a surprise for you." He exclaimed trying to cheer her up.

"You do?"

"It is Christmas."

She grinned and he stood up off the bed and pulled her with him.

"Come on. First let's have breakfast."

 _ **Sometime after breakfast**_

"Take a walk with me." Jack asked and Elizabeth grinned at him.

"Really? It's freezing..." She asked cautiously yet excited.

"It's Christmas."

"I really want to stay in this nice warm house with you, but I'm wondering, is there's a reason is forthis walk?"

"Do I need a reason to take a walk with my wife?"

"Of course not." She said smiling. "But you've really outdone yourself with these walks. They come with high expectations now Jack Thornton."

"Yes, but I still want to keep trying to surprise you, and it does so happen I do have a reason for this walk. You'll just have to wait and see." He said grinning as he took her hand.

"Jack...?"

"Come on." He said laughing and she willingly followed him out of the house and down towards the lake.

They stood in front of the row boat that was tied up down by the lake.

"Are you crazy? It's the middle of winter!"

"I'm crazy about you." He said trying to slightly distract her.

"Jack…"

"Trust me…" He said and she took his hand and he helped her into the boat.

"I'm surprised the lake isn't frozen over."

"If it freezes over someone will find us." Jack replied trying to console her but his words ended up having the opposite effect.

"If?" She asks with wide eyes.

"It won't. There's not much ice around." He said but noticed his words still weren't helping. "I'm a Mountie, and your husband. You know I'd never put you in any danger."

Elizabeth gave him a smile and he noticed her relax a little.

Jack rowed out further into the lake before stopping and letting the oars rest on the side of the boat.

Jack then reached for something under the seat of the row boat. He pulled out a brown paper package tied up with string.

"Merry Christmas."

"Jack, you didn't need to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to." He said handing her the package.

Elizabeth grinned before she pulled back the wrapping which revealed a framed painting of a house situated amongst a beautiful countryside that reminded her of Hope Valley.

"This is going to be our house." Jack said and Elizabeth smiled at him before looking down at the painting once more. "I was hoping we'd be living here this Christmas but since I was sent North everything got put on hold. My initial plans were to start building before I asked for your hand, but things didn't quite pan out that way."

"Oh Jack. I love it, and I love you." She said leaning across the boat and giving him a kiss. "I love that you're building us a house but I didn't expect you to have a house when agreeing to marry you. It certainly wasn't part of my decision making when deciding I should marry you. I only need you…"

"I love you too Elizabeth… I must admit however because of the timing, I was so worried about asking for your hand, but then I realised I would be more worried if I didn't ask you. I knew it was the right time to ask, but I also felt awful proposing and then taking off and leaving you."

"Jack, you know I would have waited an eternity for you… Your leaving did hurt, but I understand why you had to and it was certainly worth the wait." She said with tears in her eyes and she shivered from the cold.

"I'm so glad you waited Elizabeth, it's what kept me going all the time I was away." He said with a small smile and she leant over and gently gave his arm a squeeze.

"When did you even have time to do this?" She said looking down at the painting again.

"I occasionally had down time while I was away. Painting kept me focused."

"It's beautiful Jack. Thank you."

"I wanted to take you out to our land today and show you where I was thinking a nice spot for the house would be."

"I'd love to."

"You're freezing though, I think I should get you home."

"I'm fine Jack, really."

"You're shivering Elizabeth."

"You can keep me warm." She said giving him a sly grin.

"I might drop an oar, remember?"

She smiled as he noticed her continue to shiver.

"I'll take you later in the week, I promise."

"Alright." She said slightly disappointed.

Jack picked up the oars and started to row towards the shore before they made the small walk back to the row house.

 _ **Back at the row house…**_

Jack helped Elizabeth take her coat off and he hung it on the peg by the front door. She hurried over to the fire and warmed her hands.

"You're really that cold?" He asked. He felt her cheeks and noticed they were icy cold. "I wish I hadn't taken you out now."

"Jack, I'll be fine."

"Come sit down then." He said motioning for her to sit down on the settee.

She complied and followed him over. He sat down and then gently pulled her down onto his lap.

She was somewhat surprised but then relaxed against his chest as he placed a blanket over the both of them.

"I guess I'm used to the harsh conditions. Maybe I need to remember you're a lady not a Mountie."

"I'm pretty sure you already realise that." She said with a smile.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do." She said more seriously.

Jack rubbed his hand up and down her back to try and get her warm.

"I'm feeling a little better now."

"Thank goodness, you started to get me worried for a moment." Jack said with concern in his voice.

"I'm feeling fine now." She said as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You're sure…" He said as she placed a kiss on his lips before he could say anything more.

"I'm more… than…. fine now..." She whispered in between their kisses as she started to unbutton the front of his shirt.

"Seems like you've had a miraculous recovery." Jack said, his voice rugged now.

"Seems so." She said returning her lips to his as she ran her hands inside of his shirt.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and he stood and carried her upstairs to the bedroom…

 _ **Late Christmas afternoon**_

"I'm going to miss having you around here next week when you go back to work." Elizabeth informed Jack as they sat on the settee together once more.

"I'll miss you too. However, I'm sure Abigail or Rosemary will find something to keep you busy before school starts again."

Elizabeth quietly nodded.

"I know it's only been five days since school finished up for the year but I do really miss the children." Elizabeth said and Jack wasn't at all surprised. He understood how much she cared for all the children of Hope Valley.

"Maybe next Christmas we'll have one of our own." He said grinning.

"That would be wonderful Jack." She said smiling.

"Really?" He asked excitedly at the thought of Elizabeth having his child.

"Yes, really." She replied somewhat excited at the thought. "I know we haven't much discussed having children but of course I'd want to have a child with you Jack. I can't imagine anything more amazing than carrying your child and having a baby with you."

"I love you…" Jack said before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you." 

"I can't wait to have children with you one-day Elizabeth."

"So, it's _children_ now?" She said grinning.

"Well we could start with one and just see…?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Or maybe just attempt for three or four." She suggested while trying to read his reaction.

"Just?"

"You want more?" She asked surprised.

"I was teasing." He said with a smile. I'm happy with as many children as you'd like, but three or four does sound perfect."

"It does."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Hearties,**

 **Just a short chapter here to finish off Christmas. I'd just like to say thank you to Elisabeth Pierce for reviewing this chapter. I chopped and changed parts of this chapter a lot and I am thankful to have someone to bounce ideas off. The chapter has ended up shorter than intended but I think it's made it short and sweet rather than longer and not entirely what I wanted Christmas to quite be.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review if you have time**

Chapter 6

 _Christmas Evening_

"You almost ready?" Jack called out to Elizabeth who was upstairs getting ready to go out to Abigail's for Christmas dinner.

"Almost." She called back as Jack straightened his tie once more while patiently waiting.

"You look amazing." Jack said as he watched Elizabeth make her way down the stairs in a very elegant dress.

"Thank you." She said as she took Jack's hand that he had offered out to her.

Elizabeth smoothed her hand down the front of Jack's coat to straighten it before she looked back up at him and leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Shall we go?" He asked giving her a smile.

Elizabeth nodded and they headed for the door.

Jack placed her coat over her shoulders as she slipped her arms into the sleeves. He then buttoned up the front of her coat and she waited while giving him a smile.

He then opened the door allowing her to exit before following close behind.

Elizabeth reached for Jack's hand and they walked briskly through the cold night air over to Abigail's.

 _At Abigail's Café…_

"I'm so glad you both came." Abigail said warmly welcoming Jack and Elizabeth into the café.

Abigail had moved out most of the tables and now had one long table down the centre of the room. The entire café was decked out with Christmas decorations and candles which gave the room a warm glow.

"It looks like you've been busy, this is lovely Abigail." Elizabeth said as she was welcomed with a warm hug from Abigail.

"Well you two, come in and make yourselves comfortable. I just have to head back into the kitchen to check on the stove, I won't be long."

"Let me know if you need some help." Elizabeth offered.

"I wouldn't dare." She said giving Elizabeth a smile. "I wouldn't take you away from your husband. You've only been married three days, you're still honeymooners." She said giving Jack's arm a pat before heading off into the kitchen.

Jack and Elizabeth made their way over to the table but didn't make it far before Rosemary came over to greet them.

"Oh, it's so good to see you. Christmas wouldn't be the same without the both of you here."

"Thank you Rosemary." Elizabeth replied.

"Look at you, you look like you're glowing." Rosemary exclaimed.

"I do...?" Elizabeth asked surprised. She had only been married three days, surely people wouldn't be implying she's pregnant already.

"Yes, look at the two of you. You both certainly light up the room up. Being married certainly agrees with you" Rosemary exclaimed and Elizabeth sighed with relief realising the conversation with Rosemary wasn't going to get awkward.

"It certainly does Rosie." Jack said wrapping his arm around Elizabeth.

"Well I informed Abigail that I would help her out in the kitchen. Why don't you two mingle and I'll see you soon." Rosemary said and she headed off to the kitchen.

Jack and Elizabeth headed over to the table and Jack pulled out a seat for Elizabeth before seating himself.

 _About 20 minutes later…_

Abigail noticed Jack mingling with the men and she made her way over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth" Abigail said quietly to Elizabeth. "Rosemary's outside by herself, I suspect she needs a woman to woman talk. I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me?"

"I'd be more than happy to." Elizabeth stated and the two women headed out the front door of the café.

Abigail and Elizabeth found Rosemary sitting out on the front porch of the café quietly watching the snow fall.

"Rosemary are you alright? You've been somewhat quiet tonight and you don't quite seem yourself." Abigail inquired.

"I just came out to get some air. This pregnancy is leaving me rather fatigued lately." Rosemary exclaimed as she placed her hands over her stomach.

"But it's not really that is it?" Abigail said encouragin her to continue.

"Oh dear. I'm not so sure about it all this." She replied looking down at her stomach. "I mean I want this baby but I'm not so sure about being a Mother."

"Rosemary, do you remember when you got cold feet when you realised Lee's interest in courting you started to get quite serious?" Abigail stated and Rosemary nodded. "Well think of it like that, you were cautious about the idea but look at you now."

Rosemary pondered on the thought for a moment but didn't appear to look too consoled at the idea.

"You know me, I love children but I don't know what to do with the sticky little things. I even get them to sleep during school hours because I'm so lost at what to do with them!" She worriedly exclaimed.

"Rosemary, the most important thing you just said is that you love children." Abigail stated and Rosemary nodded as she started thinking about all the children in Hope Valley she cared about.

"Think about how much you love Lee. Isn't the idea of being the woman who gets to be the Mother of his child seem pretty special?" Elizabeth suggested while thoughts of having children with Jack ran through the back of her mind.

"Yes, it does." Rosemary said smiling.

"Then as long as you love this child, and I know you will, being a Mother will come naturally to you. Trust me, when you hold that baby in your arms you will start to realise." Abigail gently informed her.

Rosemary quietly nodded and both Abigail and Elizabeth gave her a hug.

"Maybe you need to discuss some of these things with Lee?" Abigail suggested and Rosemary quietly nodded her head.

"I think I'll go in and talk to him now."

Rosemary slowly got up out of her chair and headed back inside to find Lee.

"I think we should head inside ourselves. It's chilly out here." Abigail suggested and the two women went back into the café.

"I think someone's looking for you." Abigail said noticing Jack scan then room before his eyes stopped on Elizabeth. Elizabeth followed Abigail's gaze until she noticed Jack looking over at her. "And that is my cue to leave." Abigail said noticing the looks between Jack and Elizabeth.

"Oh, Abigail don't feel you have to."

"It's alright. I understand." She said giving Elizabeth a small smile and she headed off into the kitchen.

"Hi." Jack said as he reached her side. "I missed you."

"I've been right here the whole time." Elizabeth said grinning.

"Yes, but you seemed so far away." Jack said and Elizabeth leant in and kissed him.

"Is that better?" She asked.

"A little."

"Well I think it's the best I can do here." She said looking around noticing they weren't alone. "You'll have to wait till we get home." She whispered in his ear and he raised an eyebrow and gave her a smile.

Jack and Elizabeth noticed a commotion across the room.

Lee swung Rosemary around in his arms before gently placing her down and kissing her on her lips.

"I wonder what that's about."

"I have an inkling it has something to do with Rosemary's impending baby." Elizabeth said smiling.

"How is Rosie handling it?"

"She seems to be warming to the idea."

"Seems to be?" Jack queried.

"You know Rosemary, always so melodramatic and worrying about things she really doesn't need to."

Jack nodded.

"So, would you be worried about having a baby?" Jack inquired.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"I could never worry about the idea of having your baby."

"Good, because the idea somewhat excites me."

"Really?" Elizabeth asks interested.

"Of course. You carrying our child would make me happier than you could imagine."

"I don't know, I could imagine I'd be pretty happy myself."

Jack then took Elizabeth's hand and guided her over towards the kitchen to somewhere more private.

She stood with her back to the wall and gave Jack a smile before pulling at his shirt collar. Jack placed his arms around her waist and he leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle at first but then became more passionate.

"Oh, sorry." Abigail said starting to back out of the kitchen and Jack and Elizabeth quickly broke apart. "I'll leave you two alone." She said giving them a knowing grin. "Don't be too long though, I'm about to serve dinner."

Elizabeth blushed and once Abigail left the room they both laughed.

"Come on, we'll save that for later." Jack stated slyly and Elizabeth gave him a grin.

They took each other's hand and headed back out to the dining room.

"If everyone would like to take a seat. I think we'll begin." Abigail announced.

"I would really like to thank you all for coming tonight. I thought before we start dinner we could all share a little about what we're thankful for this year. Frank, maybe you would like to start and we'll go around the table." Abigail said smiling and Frank nodded.

"I'm thankful that the Lord has brought us all together tonight. We have a special community of people here in Hope Valley and it's a true blessing to see the fruits of your labours on a day to day basis. Each one of you has important talents in which you bring to enrich this town, it's a real blessing to witness and be a part of this community."

"Cody." Abigail nodded at him, encouraging him to go next.

"I am thankful that Miss Abigail is now my Mum." He said grinning at Abigail and she gave him a proud smile in return. "And I'm also thankful for Miss That… Mrs Thornton." He said correcting himself. "She's the best teacher in the world." Cody said giving Elizabeth a small smile and she smiled in return.

Cody gave Becky a small nudge encouraging her to go next.

"I'm glad to be back home with Cody and Mum in Hope Valley for the holidays." She said smiling at her brother and Abigail. "It's a blessing to have somewhere to return that I can call home."

"I'm thankful to have all of you as new friends." Faith started. "You've been so kind to me since I arrived in Hope Valley and I feel so blessed that you welcomed me to share Christmas with you all."

Faith then looked over at Carson.

"I'm thankful that although my arrival in Hope Valley began with a shaky start, you placed your trust in me and have welcomed me into your community."

"I'm just glad Jack's back so I can soon relinquish my duties as Sheriff." Bill said and everyone had a laugh.

"I am thankful that Rosemary is with child and we will be expecting baby Coulter to be here in a few weeks now." Lee said smiling at his wife.

"I'm thankful for a good husband and good friends who ground me when need be." Rosemary started as she looked from Abigail to Elizabeth and back to Lee. "And for the blessing of having a baby on the way."

Rosemary then nodded at Elizabeth for her to go next.

"I am glad that Jack asked me to be his wife, and also that he returned home in time for Christmas" Elizabeth said and then looked over at Jack and gave him a small smile and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I am pleased she said yes." Jack started and everyone shared a small laugh. "And that I was able to return home and make her my wife before Christmas. She is the best Christmas present I could have ever asked for." He said smiling at Elizabeth and she wrapped her arm around his and pulled him a little closer while smiling back at him.

"I'm thankful that I got to see two of my best friends finally get married." Abigail started while looking over at the happy couple. "I'm also thankful to have Becky and Cody, it is a blessing to have children in my home again. I'm also pleased you all came here tonight so we could celebrate this special holiday in which we are brought together to remember the birth of Christ. That is something to be truly thankful for every day. I'm also thankful for each one of you here tonight, it's a blessing to have just one good friend but I have many." Abigail said smiling. "And without further ado, please help yourselves before the food gets cold."

 _Later that evening back at the row house…_

"I'm really glad we went now Jack."

"You considered not going?"

"We did weigh up whether we should go or not, and well we did only just return from our honeymoon."

"So you thought of reasons as to why we may not have gone?" He questioned her suggestively while pulling her closer and giving her a grin.

"Maybe." She stated modestly.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe I could just show you…"

Elizabeth said while wrapping her arms around Jack's neck and placing a kiss on his lips…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi Hearties,**_

 _ **A new chapter for you already! I'm a terrible sleeper so I find I can now make good use of my midnight waking hours by writing! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you also enjoy reading it.**_

 _ **Thank you :)**_

 _The day after Christmas…_

Jack woke up with a smile on his face as he realized Elizabeth was by his side. He gently brushed the soft curls from her face and glimpsed down at her. He felt her start to stir and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

She smiled and slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Good morning beautiful." Jack said smiling while caressing her soft skin. His hand travelled over her shoulder and down the length of her arm. She reached over and placed her arm across him before resting her hand on his chest.

She quietly lay in his embrace, his warm skin on hers made her drowsy as she tried to resist falling back to sleep.

Jack placed a kiss atop her head and pulled her in closer.

"I think I could stay here all day." Elizabeth said starting to wake.

"We could you know. Technically we are still honeymooners." He suggested with a grin.

"There's so much to do before the weekend." She said disappointed. "But we could stay here a little longer." She suggested while holding onto him tighter.

A few moments passed and he felt her warm breath on his chest and he noticed her breathing stabilize.

"Elizabeth?" Jack whispered.

"Hmm?" She answered sleepily.

Jack gently moved her and himself so he could see her face again. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to disturb her. He placed another kiss on her lips and he felt her return the kiss as she began to wake up again.

"Sorry, being married seems to be making me really tired. It must be all this free time we have together."

"No need to be sorry. I love seeing you all sleepy and relaxed in bed with me." He said with a grin and she gave him a small smile.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too."

"Let's stay a little longer?"

Jack nodded and they lay in each-others embrace before getting up to start the day.

 _A little later that morning…_

"Do you have much to do at the school house?" Jack asked as they made their way over to the Church.

"No, not long at all. I just need to grab a few more things I should have gotten last week, before I got distracted." Elizabeth said realising it was last Friday that Jack had surprised her with his return from the Northern Territories.

"It's been a week already since I returned?"

"So much has happened, it feels like it's been a month." Elizabeth said thinking over their wedding and honeymoon out at the cabin.

"It does, and I've noticed how quickly you've become accustomed to having me around." He said grinning. "You seem a lot more comfortable lately, more content." Jack said giving her hand a squeeze.

"That's because I am." She said smiling. "Everything since our wedding has been so perfect Jack. You know I place all my trust in you, and you're right, I do feel much more comfortable and content since we got married." She said and he leaned over a gave her a kiss on the cheek. She leant into his side and they continued their walk to the Church.

"If you're going to be busy for a little while I think I'll head into town." Jack said as they walked up the steps and went into the Church. "Bill has been so generous to cover for me the past few months and now for our honeymoon, I should at least check in with him. I'll come pick you up afterwards?"

"I need to grab a few things from the Mercantile before we head home. Maybe you could meet me there?"

Jack nodded.

"I'll see you soon." He said placing a kiss on her lips.

"I'll miss you…" She said as she held his hand and gradually let go as he pulled away.

"I'll miss you too." He said leaning in for a quick kiss and she gave him a grin and scrunched up her nose. He gave her a smile as he gently ran his finger down her nose and then headed off on his way.

He looked over his shoulder one last time to see Elizabeth before exiting the Church.

Once he was out of sight Elizabeth walked over to her desk and took a seat. She stacked up some books and piled together some more of the Christmas crafts the children had made for her.

A few moments later she heard the Church doors open.

"Well if it isn't Miss Elizabeth Thatcher. I was hoping to find you here."

Elizabeth looked up and stood motionless in shock.

"Billy Hamilton?"

He nodded and gave her a grin.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily as she backed away from her desk.

"I came to see you of course, and you're more beautiful than I remember." He said trying to pursue her.

"What?" She asked in complete shock as she wondered why he would think she would fall for his charms after everything that had happened.

"I came to seek your favour. I thought maybe over the years you may have forgiven me."

"You are deluded if you think I am going to fall for your lies again." Elizabeth stated angrily.

"No lies this time Elizabeth. I promise to only speak the truth and try to win your approval."

"Do you really think of me as that naive?"

"Naïve, no…" He started but Elizabeth interrupted.

"I want you to leave." Elizabeth said between clenched teeth.

Billy ignored her and started to make his way in her direction.

"You heard the lady!" A voice called out.

Elizabeth looked up and saw Bill Avary standing at the back of the Church.

"Alright, I'm going." Billy said as he backed away.

He nodded at Bill Avary as he passed him and exited the Church.

"Are you alright?" Bill asked.

"Um, I'm fine."

"You know that man?"

"I thought I did once." Elizabeth said feeling slightly shaken and not wanting to go into the details with Bill.

"It looks like it was a good thing I showed up."

"Yes it was, thank you. Is there a reason you came by?" Elizabeth asked trying to change the subject.

"Actually, I was looking for Jack. Maybe you could come with me and find him?" Bill suggested. He realized after what had just happened that he should escort Elizabeth into town.

"Thank you Bill, but I will be fine. I have planned to meet up with Jack later."

"How about I go find Jack and send him to come pick you up? I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone with that man around."

"Alright. Thank you Bill." Elizabeth said somewhat relieved that she didn't have to explain the events to Bill and reassured that Jack would be here soon.

Bill nodded and exited the Church doors.

Once Bill left Elizabeth sat down at her desk and placed her head in her hands. She wasn't sure how long she sat there but the next thing she knew she heard the Church doors open again and she quickly looked up.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked with concern in his voice as he made his way towards her.

She sighed with relief and stood up and went over to meet him.

"What went on here? Bill told me there was some sort of altercation with you and another man."

"It was Billy Hamilton." She stated with a shaky voice.

"Billy Hamilton!?" Jack said angrily and Elizabeth noticed his jaw tighten.

He looked down at her and noticed tears welling up in her eyes, he knew this wasn't the time to be angry.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Jack asked looking over her.

"No, I'm fine Jack." She said and he pulled her into his arms.

The shock of what had happened finally set in and Elizabeth cried into Jack's chest.

He ran his hand over her back trying to sooth her as he held her close.

He soon felt her body relax against his and he looked down at her.

"You're really alright?" He asked worried.

"I'm alright, just a little shaken." She said gazing into his eyes before she noticed his tear stained shirt. She gently wiped her hand over it and he looked down at what she was doing.

"Hey, don't worry about that. Come on, let's go home." He said as he wrapped his arm around her and guided her out of the Church.

 _Later that evening…_

After returning home and realising Elizabeth had settled down Jack's anger returned.

"He sure has a nerve showing up here, I can't wait till I get my hands on him." Jack stated sounding somewhat furious.

"Jack don't do anything you'll regret. Billy is a conman but he isn't dangerous."

"I'm not so sure. From what you explained he sounded quite keen to obtain your affections. You don't know what he might do."

"Maybe, just be careful alright… you promise?"

"I will, and I want you to be careful too. I don't want you going anywhere alone, at least until he's found."

Elizabeth wanted to protest but at the same time she felt the need for Jack's presence and protection.

She nodded and he pulled her into his arms.

 _The next morning…_

Elizabeth made her way down stairs and Jack followed her.

"How would you like to go to Abigail's for breakfast? I thought it might take your mind off things." Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Sounds great. I'll just go back and get my coat." She said brushing past Jack in the stairwell and he gently reached for her arm and stopped her.

"Are you alright? You're a little quiet this morning." Jack asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Well don't think too much. Please talk to me if you need to."

"I will." She said giving him a small smile. "I promise."

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and he continued to make his way down the stairs as she made her way up.

Jack grabbed his coat hanging on the peg at the front door and patiently waited for Elizabeth to return.

She soon came down holding onto her coat.

Before they exited the house he helped her slip on her coat and then opened the door for them to leave.

Elizabeth reached out for Jack's hand and they headed over to the café.

 _Abigail's Café_

Jack and Elizabeth made their way into the Café and took a seat.

Abigail spotted them and went over to see them.

"How are my favourite couple doing this morning?" Abigail asked cheerily.

Jack looked over at Elizabeth waiting for her to reply.

"Is something wrong? You don't look yourself today Elizabeth." Abigail asked with concern in her voice.

"Billy Hamilton is back in town." Elizabeth informed her.

"He has a nerve showing his face around here." Abigail stated. "What does he want this time?"

"It seems he wants….me. He confronted me in the school house yesterday."

"Oh dear. Are you alright?" Abigail asked worried.

"I'm fine. I just hope he doesn't show up again."

"And if he does I will be having a stern word with him and will be making sure he leaves town." Jack stated.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth." Abigail said placing her hand gently on her friends' shoulder.

"Is there something I can get you to eat?" She asked both Jack and Elizabeth.

"I'll have my usual." Jack said.

"And I'll guess you'll have pancakes Elizabeth?" Abigail asked knowingly.

"Yes, thank you."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze as Abigail headed off to the kitchen.

"I'll feel better once he's been found."

"Don't worry Bill and I will find him, and once we do he won't be coming anywhere near Hope Valley again." Jack said trying to console her.

 _Later that day back at the row house…_

Elizabeth sat on the settee while trying her best a sewing Jack's Christmas ornament together. It was better late than never she thought to herself.

"Looks like you've learnt a few things while I was away." Jack said sitting down beside her.

"I had plenty of extra time on my hands while you were gone. I picked up a few things up from Dottie and Rosemary, and Abigail even gave me a few more cooking lessons." She said smiling.

Elizabeth continued to sew up the ornament and Jack noticed the concentration on her face.

"What?" She asked smiling as she saw the smile on his face.

"Nothing. It's just you never cease to amaze me."

"Jack, it's just a little ornament. It's not like I'm making a dress."

"No but it reminds me how far you've come since you first came to Hope Valley. When you first got here you couldn't even ride a horse or pump water."

She grinned at him and looked back down at her sewing. Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ow." She said as she pricked her finger.

"Your needle attack you again?" He joked and she gave him a smile.

"Sorry, I distracted you."

"It's fine Jack. I liked the distraction." She said gently placing her hand on his jaw line before giving him a kiss in return.

"I'm glad, but I think I'll leave you to it." He said giving her a smile as he got up from the settee.

He made his way over to the kitchen and left Elizabeth to finish her sewing.

Jack heard steps on the front porch and he made his way towards the door just as it swung open.

Billy Hamilton started to make his way in just as Jack grabbed the door in his hand and stopped it from opening any wider.

"Just the person I have been looking for." Jack said glaring at Billy.

"What are you doing here Constable?" Billy asked.

"I live here."

"You do?" He asked shocked. "Sorry, I thought this was Miss Thatchers home."

Elizabeth got up from the settee and went over and stood next to Jack.

Eizabeth looked at Billy disapprovingly but he only seemed to ignore her disapproval.

"Elizabeth, I've been looking for you…" Billy said trying to step further into the house but Jack held him back from doing so.

Billy took hold of Elizabeth's wrist and tried to guide her out of the house.

"Take your hands off my wife!" Jack said defending Elizabeth and he took Billy by force and shoved him out of the house.

Elizabeth stood in the door way and watched the two men.

"Your wife?" Billy asked shocked as Jack grabbed Billy's arms behind his back and pushed him down the steps of the porch.

"Yes my wife, how dare you approach her like that."

At that moment Rosemary came rushing out of her row house. She saw the two men and then rushed over to Elizabeth's side.

"I didn't know she was married." Billy said trying to defend himself as he struggled to get free.

"And you think that's an appropriate way to act around any woman, whether married or not? You disgust me." Jack angrily stated. "I'm taking you in."

"What for, you haven't got anything against me."

"Break in entering and for harassment of my wife."

"Harassment?" Billy smirked.

"Yes, we've been on the lookout for you since yesterday when you showed up at the Church. Now you've turned up here you've made it easier for me to extradite you."

"Elizabeth, wait here with Rosie. I won't be long." He said looking back at Elizabeth while still holding his grasp on Billy.

Rosemary wrapped her arm protectively around Elizabeth and the two women watched Jack force Billy to walk into town.

 _Back at the jail…_

"When I saw her yesterday she never told me she was married." Billy stated as Jack shoved him through the front door of the jail.

"Our personal life is none of your business." Jack said trying to stay calm. He knew Billy was trying to taunt him with his words.

"Maybe not, but you'd think a lady would inform a gentleman she was married if she knew he was trying to pursue her."

Jack turned Billy around and looked him in the face.

"Firstly, Elizabeth and I both know you're anything but a gentleman, and secondly, don't you dare try to convince me to distrust my wife's actions, because it won't happen."

"It seems you did steal her heart, or maybe I should say she stole yours."

"I didn't steal her heart Billy, she gave it to me willingly." Jack stated before hitting Billy square in the face.

Billy stumbled somewhat surprised and Jack grabbed him and threw him into the jail cell.

"And if you say another word you won't be getting supper tonight." Jack said angrily.

Jack locked the cell door and Billy sat down on the bed, wincing as he touched his face where Jack had made contact.

"I'll be back later." Jack stated and he exited the jail and slammed the door behind him.

 _Back at the row house…_

Jack opened the front door of the row house and saw Elizabeth and Rosemary sitting on the settee.

Both women rose as they saw him enter the room. Elizabeth rushed over to Jack and embraced him.

"I think I'll leave." Rosemary quietly stated to Jack who was the only one who noticed her.

"Thank you Rosie." He replied quietly and Rosemary nodded knowingly before she made her way out of the house.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and guided her over to the settee where they both sat down.

"Are you alright?" He asked her while wiping the tears from her cheek with his thumb.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I was worried about you."

"I'm fine Elizabeth, Billy's locked away now." He said wrapping an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jack you're hurt." Elizabeth said noticing blood on his fist.

"It's nothing. It's you I'm worried about."

Elizabeth ran her fingers over Jack's red sore fist before bringing his hand up to her lips and he gave her a smile.

"You don't need to worry about me." Elizabeth stated.

"How can I not? You're my wife Elizabeth."

"You've captured Billy so I'm safe now."

"It scared me when he grabbed you."

"I noticed. You went into protective Mountie mode very quickly." She said grinning.

"I think it was more protective husband mode than Mountie." Jack said smiling.

"I know it sounds crazy but I like that."

"I remember a time when the last thing you wanted was protection from your Constable."

"That was a long time ago, before I knew the man who wears the constable's uniform, and now I'm glad he's my husband."

Jack smiled and his dimples showed. He wrapped his arms around Elizabeth before pulling her onto his lap.

"And I'm glad I got to know the Hamilton socialite turned school teacher who made her own way out to the frontier."

Elizabeth leaned in and kissed her husband.

"I'm glad I got to know you as I couldn't imagine ever wanting to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you Elizabeth."

"You'd likely still be waiting for the Mounties to be issuing you a wife?" Elizabeth queried jokingly.

"Quite possibly, and that would never happen." He said laughing. "But if it had, I know I wouldn't have loved her anywhere near half as much as I do you."

"Good, because I love you Constable Thornton, and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leant in and kissed him before pulling back and resting her forehead on his.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what our future brings also." He whispered while looking into her eyes.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Hearties,**

 **I really hope you're enjoying my fic, please let me know if you are!**

 **I also hope you sometimes notice my references to past episodes (sometimes I quote a line here or there or I hint back to a scene) I hope you're picking them up!**

 **I hope you're enjoying the drama I've added with Billy Hamilton. It has been somewhat satisfying writing Jack and Elizabeth putting him in his place lol.**

 **Happy reading Hearties. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 8

Jack stood at the stove flipping pancakes as he waited for Elizabeth to come downstairs.

"Have you _finally_ decided what to wear to Church this morning?" Jack called out.

"Finally?" Elizabeth said as she stood at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, momentarily not knowing what to say without getting himself into further trouble.

"You always look beautiful whatever you wear." He said after a moment while giving her a smile.

She removed her hands from her hips and smiled as she made her way down the stairs.

He noticed how quickly her mood changed and sighed with relief.

"You're very sweet Jack." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It's our first Church service together as a married couple though, I want to look nice."

"You always look nice. Whatever you wear, or don't wear…"

"Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth replied gently hitting his upper arm as she blushed.

"Well, it is true." He said pulling her into his arms.

Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes which she noticed had softened. She then gazed down at his lips before leaning in to kiss him. He returned the kiss and pulled her in closer.

"Jack, the pancakes!" Elizabeth called out as she noticed the pan next to them starting to smoke.

Jack grabbed the fry pan and hurried out the back door.

When he returned he found Elizabeth laughing.

"I'm glad it wasn't me this time."

"Well you did distract me." Jack said somewhat defensively.

"You were the one who started the distracting."

"Well it is hard to concentrate sometimes when you're around Elizabeth."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded and they both laughed.

"So how about toast for breakfast?" Jack asked.

"Sounds good to me."

 _An hour later in town_

Jack and Elizabeth walked down the main road hand in hand.

"I need to go in and check on Billy. How about you go in to Abigail's and I'll meet you there soon?"

"Alright." Elizabeth said and Jack kissed her on the cheek.

They reluctantly let go of each other's hand and went their separate ways.

Elizabeth headed into to the café. She noticed the closed sign up on the door but knew Abigail was likely inside.

"Hello Mrs Thornton." Cody called out as he exited the kitchen.

"Hello Cody."

"If you're looking for Mum, she's already gone to Church."

"I was actually. Would you like to walk with me and Mountie Jack to Church then?" She offered.

"I would but Robert said he'd come find me so we could walk to Church together."

"Alright, don't you boys be late."

Cody nodded.

"I can walk you out if you like Mrs Thornton?" Cody politely offered.

"You're quite the little gentleman Cody, I would be delighted if you walked me out."

"You're welcome." He said as he stood tall and offered his arm to his teacher.

Elizabeth took Cody's arm and she smiled to herself as they headed out of the cafe and onto the porch.

"Thank you Cody. I'll see you soon."

"You sure will Miss Thatch… Mrs Thornton."

Elizabeth headed over to the jail in search of Jack, she entered the front door and looked around and noticed he wasn't there.

"I didn't think that Constable of yours would allow you in here with me here." Billy called out from his cell.

Elizabeth looked over at Billy a little surprised at first and then glared over at him.

"Jack's not here?" She asked choosing to ignore Billy's taunting.

"Nope, so you don't know where he is either? You look mighty pretty to be going out like that without the Constable."

"I'm on my way to Church." Elizabeth said defensively.

"Alone? I hope you and the Mountie haven't parted because of me."

"You have quite the ego don't you Billy. You really think you could come between me and Jack?" Elizabeth stated now quite irritated with Billy.

"There was a time where I did once, remember."

"That was a long time ago. Before I saw through your lies, and before I really knew Jack." She said defensively.

Billy shrugged.

"I can't imagine what you'd see in him. It must that red serge."

"You don't come close to being half the man Jack is, and why I love him is none of your business." Elizabeth said glaring at him while keeping her distance from the jail cell.

 _Meanwhile out the front of Abigail's Café_

"Cody, have you seen Mrs Thornton?" Jack asked as he passed the café.

"She said she was heading over to the Church." Cody replied while throwing his baseball up in the air and then catching it.

"Great, thanks. I hope we will see you at Church soon?"

"Sure will Mountie Jack."

Jack gave Cody a nod and then headed off towards the Church.

Jack walked into the Church where a small number of the congregation had started to arrive. He spotted Abigail and walked up to her.

"Hi Abigail. Have you seen Elizabeth? I was meant to meet her at your place."

"No I haven't. Is she alright?"

"Other than the issues with Billy Hamilton, yes she's fine."

"But that's worrying you?" Abigail asked concerned.

Jack motioned for her to move to the side of the Church where others would not over hear their conversation.

"I am a little Abigail."

Abigail looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"The skunk may have returned but this time the deer is content in knowing the bear will protect her." Abigail said but Jack didn't seem entirely satisfied upon hearing her words.

"Jack, Elizabeth will be fine. Her pride is no longer hurt, and she is proud to have you as her husband. She now knows you protect her out of love. She is not going to worry about Billy as she knows you're around for good." Abigail said before continuing. "Now you're married you will begin to realise that your relationship will in some way be quite a different experience for Elizabeth. She would be more content in your love for her, she knows you are fully committed to her as her husband now. You are her everything." She said trying to reassure Jack. "Forget about the skunk trying to hurt her, because she has, she's only thinking about the bear."

"Thank you Abigail." Jack said giving her an understanding smile. "You're right, but I will sleep better when Billy is out of town."

"You're right in worrying that Billy may try to hurt her, but I know he won't get far with you around, and Elizabeth knows this too." Abigail said with a smile while giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you for the reassurance."

"Well you better go off and find your wife. I'm sure she's wondering where you are."

Jack nodded and made his way out of the Church.

 _Back in town…_

Jack walked down the main road as he saw the jail's front door open.

"Elizabeth." He said rushing up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." She replied as she took Jack's hand.

"Sorry I got caught up with Bill before coming to find you." Jack apologised. "Are you alright? Billy didn't say anything improper, did he?"

"He did, but I told him what I thought." Elizabeth said with confidence.

"I could go in there and speak to him." Jack suggested trying to head in the front door and Elizabeth held his hand not letting him go.

"Jack, it will be fine. It was somewhat therapeutic finally telling him what I think of him."

"Alright. As long as you're alright?" Jack asked making sure once more.

"I promise I am. Let's go to Church."

Jack nodded and took Elizabeth's hand as they made their way down main street and headed for the Church.

"What did Bill have to say?" Elizabeth asked as they walked past the lake.

"I have been putting off telling you but I'm going to have to escort Billy to Cape Fullerton this afternoon."

"This afternoon? It's New Year's Eve tomorrow Jack." Elizabeth said disappointed.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I promise I will be home for the festivities."

"Festivities?" Elizabeth asked puzzled.

"You haven't heard yet? I bumped into Lee earlier, he said he and Rosemary are planning a big bon fire by the lake. Rosie insists it won't be as wonderful as fireworks, but it does sound fun."

"It does." Elizabeth nodded.

"I promise I'll be home in time alright."

"Alright." Elizabeth said with more confidence now and they headed through the Church doors.

 _During the Church service._

Jack and Elizabeth were seated in a Church pew near the front as Frank took the service. Opal had come over to greet her beloved teacher and Mountie and had taken a seat, squeezing herself in between the two of them.

Elizabeth gave Jack a small smile as she noticed Opal had fallen asleep and was leaning against Jack as she tightly held onto Brownie.

As the service ended Elizabeth brushed the strands of hair out of Opal's face while trying to wake her up.

Opal sat up and smiled up at Elizabeth and then at Jack.

"Opal, since Mountie Jack is going to be out of town tonight, how would you like to come over for that sleepover I promised you? That's if it's alright with your parents."

"Mountie Jack you're going out of town?" Opal asked concerned as she looked up at Jack.

"Yes, but I'll be home tomorrow."

"Oh, that's good." She said sounding cheerier before looking back over at Elizabeth. "I would love to have a sleepover!" She said sounding rather excited now. "As long as Brownie can come too."

"Of course. I would be delighted to have the both of you over." Elizabeth replied with a smile. "How about we go find your parents?"

The three of them got up from the pew and started to make their way towards the back of the Church.

"Oh Elizabeth, how are you doing? I've been so worried about you since that incident with Billy Hamilton." Rosemary asked.

"I'm fine Rosemary. Jack will be escorting Billy to Cape Fullerton this afternoon."

"Oh dear, well if you need anything you know I'm right next door." Rosemary reminded her as she placed her hand on Elizabeth's arm.

"Brownie and I will be looking after Mrs Thornton tonight." Opal piped up.

"That's sweet dear. Mrs Thornton is blessed to have all you children caring about her." Rosemary said looking down at Opal while giving her a smile.

"It looks like your baby is coming soon Miss Rosemary." Opal stated honestly, in the way only a child can.

"Hopefully not too soon." Rosemary said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Let's go find your parents now Opal." Elizabeth said as she gave Rosemary a smile.

 _A few hours later back at Jack and Elizabeth's row house…_

Jack pulled on his red serge as he got ready to head off to Cape Fullerton.

"Here don't forget this." Elizabeth said handing him some food she'd prepared earlier.

Jack gave her a small smile and took hold of the bag she held out.

"Promise me we'll say our goodbyes here. I don't want you coming to the jail and being faced with seeing Billy again." Jack said with concern in his voice and Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll miss you." He said while placing his hand on the side of her face.

"I'll miss you too." She said as she leant into his hand and her eyes started to well up.

"I promise I'll be back tomorrow, it will only be one day." He said trying to console her.

"One day away from you feels like a week."

"I understand. I'm sorry Elizabeth, you know I have to go."

"Be safe" She whispered and Jack held up her hand and kissed the rings on her finger.

Jack then picked up his bag and headed out the front door and Elizabeth followed him.

She stood in the doorway and he turned around to face her.

"I want you to know that all I'll be thinking about is getting back to you."

Elizabeth smiled between her tears and Jack leaned in and kissed her.

He then back away before making his way down the porch steps.

"Jack." Elizabeth called out and he turned around once more. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jack then headed off towards town, he didn't look back as he knew it would be too hard to see his wife and not return to her side.

 _A few hours later at the row house…_

"Mrs Thornton, Brownie and I are so pleased you invited us for a sleepover."

"You're both welcome, I love having you here. It's getting late though, I think you should go up and get your night clothes on."

"Alright." Opal replied and she ran up the stairs and into the spare room.

Elizabeth sighed, Opal was a welcome distraction but it was hard not having Jack around, especially so soon after the wedding and honeymoon.

She then heard a brief knock and before she could reach the front door Rosemary entered.

"I hear you have a guest, and I thought you might need cheering up so I bought cake." Rosemary said and Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"Oh, Miss Rosemary! Is it chocolate cherry cake? Cause that's my favourite!" Opal exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs.

"It just so happens it is dear." Rosemary said placing the cake down on the table.

"Oh, thank you Miss Rosemary. Can we please have a piece now Mrs Thornton?"

"Well since this is a special occasion, yes, why not."

Elizabeth got out a knife and three plates and they all sat around the kitchen table.

"When I get older I'm going to marry a Mountie." Opal randomly exclaimed as Elizabeth served her a piece of cake.

"Before you make your decision you may want to reconsider." Rosemary informed her.

"Why would I want to do that?" Opal asked puzzled.

"It's a hard life having a Mountie in the family." Rosemary said reminiscing of days gone by when her own Father was away. "It's nice knowing I have a husband who will be coming home every night."

"Mrs Thornton does miss Mountie Jack an awful lot." Opal said looking at Rosemary and then over to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gave Opal a small smile.

"She does, but you know what Opal, sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with. So if you fall in love with a Mountie and he's in love with you then it's meant to be."

Elizabeth gave Rosemary a smile.

"Rosemary is right. It's difficult being married to a Mountie but being in love makes it easy to be married to Jack."

Opal nodded and continued eating her cake.

"Maybe we should put Brownie aside, we don't want to have to give him a bath." Elizabeth said noticing Opal with chocolate cake smeared all over her hands and face. She carefully took Brownie off Opal's lap and sat him on the other side of the table.

"Children, they're adorable, but they're such sticky little things."

"You better get used to it. In a few weeks from now you'll have one of your own." Elizabeth reminded her, and Rosemary gave her a smile.

 _New Year's Eve_

Elizabeth sat on the front porch of the row house and eagerly waited for Jack to return. It was late afternoon and she worried he wouldn't make it back in time for New Years. She looked out towards the lake and noticed the men from the timber mill building up a huge bon fire.

"He will be her soon." Lee said.

Elizabeth turned to see Lee and Rosemary next door out on their porch.

"We are going to head over now. Would you like to join us?" Lee asked.

"Sure." Elizabeth replied as she wrapped her shawl up over her shoulders and made her way down the porch steps.

 _Down by the lake._

"Jack still not here?" Abigail asked and Elizabeth nodded 'no'. "It's harder now being that you're married, isn't it?"

"If you'd asked me a week ago I wouldn't have been able to believe that, but yes, it is." Elizabeth said before continuing. "It was so unbelievably hard when Jack went away to the Northern Territories, but now we're married and he's only gone for a day… I can't even explain it."

"Elizabeth, you've both only just gotten married, and you're much more emotionally, mentally and physically entwined now. It's understandable that it's difficult for you both to be apart, if only for a day."

Elizabeth nodded and Abigail gave her a hug.

After a moment Elizabeth looked up over Abigail's shoulder and saw someone riding into town. The rider clearly had on a red serge and Elizabeth knew it had to be Jack.

Abigail turned to follow Elizabeth's gaze.

"You go, I'm sure he's missed you as much as you have him."

Elizabeth hurried off in Jack's direction. Jack had clearly spotted her in the distance and rode in faster. Before Jack reached her, he jumped off his horse and hurried over to his wife. He pulled Elizabeth into his arms and swung her around.

"Sorry I'm so late…" He started but he was interrupted by Elizabeth placing kisses on his cheek and then lips.

"Don't be sorry, I'm just glad you're here." She exclaimed and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a more passionate kiss this time. The kiss lingered and eventually they pulled apart somewhat breathless.

"I missed you Jack."

"I missed you too."

"I was starting to get worried."

"I thought you might. I had some paper work to fill in this morning before I left Cape Fullerton but I tried to get back as soon as I could."

Elizabeth nodded and he took her hand before heading over and taking the reins of his horse.

"Is it awful that I don't want to go back and join everyone else right now? I kind of want you to myself." Elizabeth admitted.

"Not at all. I feel the same. How about we go drop off Sargent at the livery and then we go out for a boat ride."

"Everyone can see us out there." She said looking out at the lake.

"Well it's semi private, and if they saw us head off to the row house they would definitely make presumptions about what we're up to."

"And what sort of presumptions would those be Jack?" She questioned him knowingly.

"Presumptions that would become reality if I were to take you home right now."

"That wouldn't be so bad." Elizabeth stated with a grin.

"No it wouldn't, but I think we should probably join in with the New Year's festivities first."

"You're right. I can wait."

Jack pulled her closer to his side and placed a kiss on her cheek as they headed towards town.

 _Half an hour later, out on the lake._

"It's quieter out here than I thought it would be." Elizabeth said sitting in the row boat and looking out over Jacks shoulder at the people now gathered by the lake.

" I was hoping we'd get far enough away so no one could hear us."

"You have something to tell me?"

"Just that I want to tell my wife I love her without the whole town overhearing."

"I love you too." Elizabeth said as she leaned over and kissed Jack. The boat slightly wobbled and Jack reached out to steady Elizabeth until the boat settled. In doing so he let go of one of oars and it dropped out the side of the boat.

"Jack, the oar!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she noticed Jack was still busy trying to support her that he hadn't noticed he'd let go of the oar.

Jack started paddling at the water to direct the boat towards the floating oar but it was no use.

Elizabeth tried to stifle a laugh but Jack caught her.

"You were the one who got us into this predicament." He said smiling.

"I'm in trouble now because I kissed you?" She asked laughing.

"Not exactly. You could never be in trouble for that." Jack said and they both grinned at each other.

"Maybe someone will see us." Elizabeth stated as she started waving her arm in the air.

Jack started to row with the one oar they did have, he managed a few meters but wasn't having much success.

"I think Lee's seen us!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she saw Lee starting to head out in another row boat.

Jack sat back in the boat and gave up trying to row.

"Well this didn't go exactly to plan did it." Jack said slightly disappointed.

"No, but I've still enjoyed myself."

"I missed you while I was away. I was hoping we could talk."

"I missed you too, but we have plenty of time to talk later, I'm just happy you're here with me to ring in the New Year."

Lee then came within earshot and first rowed over to grab the oar floating out in the lake. He then made his way over to Jack and Elizabeth's boat and handed Jack the oar.

"Has marriage made the two of you crazy? What on earth are the both of you doing out here in this weather, not to mention it's almost dark."

"We thought we'd just take some time out here." Jack stated.

"I know you just got back from Cape Fullerton Jack but the last thing I was expecting was to rescue you from the middle of the lake. I'll have to say you've certainly given Rosemary something to talk about."

"I'm sure she'll be proud to tell everyone that her husband saved Hope Valley's Constable and his wife from the lake." Jack said with a laugh.

"I'm sure that's not all she'll be saying." Lee said laughing himself as he started to row towards the shore.

"You're probably right." Jack replied as he followed Lee back to the shore.

Once at the side of the lake, Jack jumped out onto the shore before helping Elizabeth out of the boat.

Rosemary had been standing at the shore waiting for them all to return.

"I saw you two canoodling out on the lake." Rosemary stated.

"Canoodling!" Elizabeth stated while blushing.

"Rosie, that was hardly canoodling." Jack said trying to defend himself and Elizabeth.

"Then I'm glad I don't know what you'd consider canoodling." She said bluntly in only the way Rosemary can.

"Rosemary, you're embarrassing the newlyweds." Lee said trying to tone down the conversation.

"Oh Lee, I've known Jack nearly my whole life, and they're married now." She said waving her arm in Jack and Elizabeth's direction.

Lee looked over at Elizabeth and Jack and shrugged his shoulders.

"How about we go see the bon fire. I hear Abigail made marshmallows." Elizabeth said trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Marshmallows?" Jack asked.

"You've never had them? They are amazing, we can toast them on the bon fire." Elizabeth informed him.

"Toast them? I'm not so sure..." Jack replied.

"Elizabeth's right, they are amazing!" Rosemary exclaimed as she took Lee's hand.

Jack nodded and he held Elizabeth's hand and the four of them headed over to the bonfire.

Jack and Elizabeth sat down on a log by the bonfire and Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder as they gazed into the fire.

Her eyes slowly closed and she tried her hardest to keep them open.

"The warm fire making you dozy?" Jack asked noticing how tired Elizabeth was.

"It's been a busy week. With the honeymoon earlier in the week and then Opal staying over last night. I'm just tired."

"I can take you home if you want?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm fine. I like it here and I want to wait in the New Year with you."

"It's been a big year for us." Jack stated.

"We weren't as patient this year."

"But I don't feel we rushed."

"No, we still enjoyed the time we took." Elizabeth said and they smiled at each other knowingly.

"We did."

"You asked me to marry you."

"And you said 'yes'" Jack said grinning.

"You had to go away..."

"And I came back to you." Jack said as he continued to finish her sentences.

"We got married…"

"And you made me the happiest man in the world."

"Then there was the honeymoon, I think that was my favourite part." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Really?" Jack asked slightly surprised.

"Don't get me wrong, the wedding was beautiful. I loved that we declared our promise to each other publicly in front of our friends, but the honeymoon was just about us. It was something we could share with each other and no one else. You made it so special for me Jack."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. It was special for me too Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled and Jack leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She then lay her head back down on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her a little tighter.

"Have you two newlyweds recovered from your little boat trip?" Abigail asked with a smile as she sat down on the log next to Elizabeth.

"You saw that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think the whole town did!" Abigail exclaimed and Elizabeth winced at the thought. "You've certainly given everyone something to talk about."

"Lee certainly did save the day." Jack said and they all shared a laugh.

Abigail held out a plate to Elizabeth and Jack that she was holding on to. "Marshmallow?"

Jack looked reluctantly at the offering with a furrowed brow.

"Have I ever given you reason not to like my cooking?" Abigail asked.

"I guess not." He said as he took one and tried it. "They're good. I'm not so sure about this roasting idea I've heard of though."

"Well I'm going to roast mine." Elizabeth said. "I'm going to go find a stick."

"I'll leave you to it then. It's almost midnight and I haven't seen Cody for a while, I better go find out where he is."

Abigail headed off and Elizabeth got up from the log and Jack followed her, she found a stick nearby and stuck her marshmallow on the end.

"Here let me do that for you." Jack offered.

"I can…" Elizabeth started but realised there really was no need to protest and she handed the stick over to Jack.

"I know you can." He said giving her a smile.

He found a safe area near the bon fire and held the stick in the fire, it quickly lit up and he pulled it out from the fire.

He held it up and Elizabeth quickly blew out the flames.

"You're really going to eat that? It looks a little black."

"It's meant to be." She said as she took the stick off Jack and tried some. "Come on, be a little adventurous." She said offering him some.

He cautiously leant over and ate what was left on the stick.

"It's alright."

"Only alright?" She asked.

"It's a little sweet."

"It's meant to be, it's mostly sugar."

"Well I have enough sweetness in my life already." Jack said leaning over and placing a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek and she smiled at him.

"It's almost midnight everyone!" They heard Rosemary call out.

Jack and Elizabeth held each-others gaze as they heard the crowd in the background count down the New Year.

"I think we're going to have a good year." Elizabeth stated.

"I know we are, and I know a perfect way to ring in the New Year." He said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"How's that?" Elizabeth asked knowingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Like this." Jack said and he leaned in and kissed his wife.

To be continued…

 **Hope you enjoyed reading**

 **The wedding, honeymoon, Christmas and New Year's are over but I still have plenty of ideas flowing so I intend to keep this fic going, at least until Season 5 starts. I need to write to save my sanity, the wait for Season 5 is driving me crazy!**

 **BTW, marshmallows did exist in the US in the early 1900's! (I did my research** **) So I'm guessing they did in Canada also. I'm not so sure they roasted them though but since this is fiction I thought I'd just throw it in anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Hearties,**

 **I'm sure you're all excited about HFR3 starting soon! I thought I'd try get this up before our social media gets crazy over the weekend.**

 **I had a bit of a break this week and decided to read some fic rather than write. I did manage to write this New Year's Day chapter though and I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 9

Elizabeth woke to Jack's arm resting over her waist and his warm breath on her neck. She opened her eyes and smiled as she watched him sleep.

She didn't want to wake him so she quietly relaxed and thought over the past week's events. A lot had certainly happened. Jack had surprised her by returning from the Northern Territories and was home indefinitely, they'd married a few days later and then gone out to the cabin in the forest for their honeymoon before arriving home the day before Christmas. They'd spent a wonderful time adjusting to married life together over the Christmas period and she couldn't have been happier.

Elizabeth's mind wandered as she remembered how Billy Hamilton had shown up in town and had tried to pursue her. She was grateful Jack had intervened and 'taken care' of Billy and escorted him to Cape Fullerton before arriving home on New Year's Eve.

Elizabeth let her mind linger on the events from the previous night, New Year's Eve had been wonderful. She recalled the time they spent out in the row boat and how Jack lost an oar in the pond. She smiled to herself as she thought about how Lee had to come out and save them. They then rang in the New Year at the bon fire by the pond.

The past twelve days had certainly been busy and was full of blessings.

Elizabeth gazed over at the curtains and noticed the bright light streaming in. It appeared to be getting late but she still thought it best to let Jack sleep, he would be returning back to work in a few days.

It was then however she noticed something small crawling up the edge of the bedpost.

"Jack!" She called out as she quickly jumped up on her feet. She pulled the bed sheets with her and her other hand grabbed for Jack's as she tried to pull him up and away from the offending insect.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked quickly sitting up in the bed.

Elizabeth pointed towards the bedpost and his eyes followed the direction of her hand.

"A little spider?" He said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yes! Jack, get rid of it!" She said exasperated and moved further down the end of the bed.

Jack took the spider in his hand, got out of bed and then headed down stairs. When he returned to the bedroom he laughed as he found Elizabeth still standing on the bed, tangled up in the bed sheet.

"What? You know I don't like spiders!" She exclaimed and Jack walked up to the side of the bed and looked up at her.

"I know I'm sorry, but you're just so cute." He said grinning and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down from the bed before giving her a quick kiss.

Her mood settled as she heard his words and felt his warm lips on hers. She gave him a small smile and her fear of the spider and frustration at Jack laughing at her were lost.

Jack noticing her relax, leaned in again and kissed her gently on the lips and she responded just as affectionately.

"So, what would you like to do today?" He asked.

"You promised me a walk out to our land this week."

"I did but I wasn't expecting it to be this cold."

"I'll be fine. I've been waiting days to go Jack."

"Yes, but you know I have reservations about taking you out in this weather again after what happened Christmas Day."

"We were out on the pond and it was really cold, I'll be fine this time. You wouldn't deny me a walk with my handsome husband, would you?"

Jack smiled hearing her words but a look of concern was still apparent on his face.

"Please?" She said pleading with him and she reached her hand up and rested it on his jawline. She wrapped her other arm around his waist and the sheet which was wrapped around her dropped to the floor.

"Elizabeth…" He said, his voice trailing off. "You are somewhat convincing."

"Only somewhat?"

"Maybe if you convinced me a little more." He said, his voice now rugged and he knew he was already past the point of being able to say no to her.

Without any further encouragement Elizabeth took his hand and she pulled him down on to the bed with her.

 _A couple of hours later_

Jack and Elizabeth walked hand in hand as they made their way up a rise on the land and they stopped.

"You didn't tell me you'd already started building Jack!" She said as she noticed foundations had been laid on top of the rise.

"Well technically I haven't started but I did inform Lee to get a start on it as soon as possible."

Elizabeth grinned and tightened her hold on Jack's arm and pulled him closer. Jack noticed she was clearly excited and as she came closer he placed a kiss on her temple.

"We're going to have a beautiful view up here." She said looking out over the land.

"I already have a beautiful view right here." He said looking over the features on her face and she turned to look at him before giving him a small smile.

Elizabeth kissed him gently on the cheek and wrapped her arm around his before looking back over at the foundations and the view.

"So, you want me to show you where everything is going to be?" Jack asked.

"I would." She said excitedly and they headed closer to the foundations that would soon hold their house.

"This is where the kitchen will be, and over here will be the parlour." Jack said while motioning with his hand to where things would be.

"A parlour?" Elizabeth grinned and Jack nodded.

"Down here will be the bathroom."

"An indoor bathroom?" She asked sounding surprised.

"I thought you'd appreciate it in the winter."

"I will. A warm bath sounds heavenly right now." She said while shivering.

"Maybe I should take you home." He said remembering how cold she can easily get. He had spent so many months out in the cold with the other Mounties that he'd gotten used to the cold himself.

"We're here now Jack, just a little longer. I want to hear all about the house."

"Alright. So, here is where the stairway will be." He said continuing.

"The stairway? There's going to be an upstairs? This house is going to be huge Jack."

"Well it's not going to be much in comparison to what you're used to in Hamilton but it's certainly going to be much larger and more comfortable than the row house."

"Jack, you could have built me a little cabin and I would have been happy, as long as you are with me."

"I honestly know you would have been Elizabeth, but I really want to give you this house. It may be somewhat extravagant for Hope Valley but I'm putting the work in myself and Lee's giving us a great deal on the timber so I wanted to do this for you."

"Thank you. It's more than what I dreamed it would be." Elizabeth exclaimed in awe.

"Well I haven't even finished yet."

"So, what will be up the stairs?" She enquired, encouraging Jack to continue.

"Well up there will be our room, and off to the side I plan to build you a large wardrobe for all your dresses."

"All my dresses?" Elizabeth queried.

"You have a lot of clothes. I thought you'd appreciate somewhere to store them."

"You think I have a lot of clothes?" She asked and Jack nodded.

"And you always look so beautiful in them. I thought you'd like a space for them rather than storing them in the trunks like you do at the row house." Jack suggested as he started to wonder where this conversation was heading.

"You think I have too many clothes like I'm some sort of princess?"

"What? I never said that." Jack said defensively.

"Well that's certainly the impression I'm getting."

"Elizabeth, don't you think you're being slightly irrational?"

"So now I'm irrational!?"

"What is going on here?" Jack asked puzzled. "I just told you I'm going to build you a beautiful wardrobe. I thought you'd appreciate it."

"This isn't about the wardrobe." She said now feeling frustrated and defensive.

"Im guessing not, and I certainly have no idea what this is about."

"I want to go home." Elizabeth stated and turned around and headed back towards the row house.

Jack ran his hands through his hair and wondered what was going on.

"Elizabeth, wait!" He called out as he hurried off after her.

They both walked in silence the entire way home. Jack rushed to open the front door for her and she hurried inside, but then she instantly turned back to face the door.

"I need to get some air." She said heading back out the front door.

"We just came in. Please just stay and talk to me." Jack pleaded.

"I can't talk right now Jack, I'll be back later."

"Elizabeth…" Jack asked now befuddled but she ignored him and made her way out the door.

He stood in the door way watching her. His heart ached watching her leave. He wanted to call out and pull her into his arms but he knew she needed time before she would come back to him.

Once she was out of sight Jack took a seat on the porch. He held his head in his hands as his mind raced through the conversation that had brought them to this. He wasn't sure right now what he could say to make things right with Elizabeth, all he knew was that he was determined to make things right before the end of the day.

 _At Abigail's Café_

Abigail looked up, somewhat shocked as she saw Elizabeth enter through the back door.

"It's freezing out there, what are you doing here?" Abigail asked surprised.

"I'm not sure." Elizabeth said. Tears started to well up in her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

"Come sit down Elizabeth." Abigail said offering her friend a seat and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you here and not at home with Jack?"

"We just had our first fight." Elizabeth said trying to hold back tears and Abigail handed her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems right now. Tell me what happened." Abigail said trying to console her.

"We went out to the land and Jack showed me the foundations of the land. He told me he's putting in a parlour, an indoor bathroom and even building me a large wardrobe to fit in the bedroom."

"Well that sounds wonderful, so what is the problem?"

"He wants to build me a wardrobe because I have too many clothes and he thinks I'm some sort of princess." Elizabeth said wiping her eyes.

"Jack said that?" Abigail asked surprised.

"Well he didn't quite put it that way… He implied I had too many clothes and he told me I was being irrational."

"Implied? So, he's offered to build you a beautiful wardrobe which is making you consider he's thinking you have too many clothes?"

"Oh Abigail, I am being irrational, aren't I?"

"Well I wouldn't like to say irrational but it does seem you've misconstrued Jack's intentions. It seems he's been most honourable in thinking of your needs when offering to build you a wardrobe for the new house."

"You're right Abigail. I don't know what I was thinking, I need to go home and talk to Jack." Elizabeth said standing up and heading for the door.

"Elizabeth it's freezing out, at least take an extra coat." Abigail said realising she wasn't going to be able to stop Elizabeth from going home. Even if it meant trying to keep her safe from the elements outside.

Abigail took her coat off the peg near the door and hung it over Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said looking at Abigail. "I'm sorry for all this."

"No need to apologize. Just promise me you'll hurry home to that husband of yours and get out of the cold. I'm sure he's worried to death about you."

Elizabeth nodded and quickly made her way down the main streemain road. Abigail stood in the door way and watched Elizabeth as she headed off. She shook her head and smiled at the thought of Elizabeth's emotional outburst. _"She will be fine."_ Abigail thought to herself before heading back into the kitchen and closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth briskly walked through the cold air and headed towards the row houses. Once turning off the main road she looked up at the row houses and saw Jack standing out the front on their porch. She noticed him make his way off the porch and hurry towards her. She quickened her pace until she finally met up with him.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I was irrational and I know you had the best of intentions, I'm not sure what got into me."

Elizabeth noticed the pained look on Jack's face and her heart sank. She placed her hand on the side of his face and noticed his eyes well up. She ran her thumb over his cheek and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She leaned in and placed her lips on his, it was full of emotion as she tried to show him how sorry she felt.

"I'm so so sorry." She whispered in between kisses and she felt his forgiveness in the way he pressed his lips against hers.

Both their bodies relaxed against each other as they became aware of their reconciliation and Elizabeth looked up till her eyes met Jack's.

"I think I understand." He said quietly.

"You do?" Elizabeth asked.

"This house I'm building, it's not like Hamilton."

"No, but I don't want it to be Jack."

"I know that, but please just let me finish." He said and she nodded. "This house isn't going to be like a home in Hamilton and I know neither of us even want it to be. It may be more extravagant then most of the other dwellings here in Hope Valley but that is because I want to work hard to give this to you. That said however, Hamilton is still always going to be somewhat of a thorn in our side." Elizabeth looks at him puzzled and lets him continue. "You have to remember that I don't think you're a 'princess from Hamilton' every time I want to give you something that appears somewhat extravagant."

"I know that, and I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions. Your intentions are always honourable Jack, I shouldn't have made a judgement on how you saw me." She said with all the honesty and forgiveness she could muster and Jack quietly gave her a nod.

Jack took her hand in his and she looked down at their entwined fingers.

"But I will say, you _are_ my princess."

Elizabeth looked up at him, somewhat wondering what he was implying.

"Elizabeth, you really are my beautiful princess. I'm always going to love you, even when your insecurities cause you to be irrational." He said giving her a smile. "Remember, love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonour others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preseveres. Love never fails…"

"1 Corinthians 13" Elizabeth said remembering. "You're being too kind Jack, I was pretty unreasonable back there."

"Maybe, but I love you. Love is kind. It protects, it trusts, it hopes, it perseveres and never fails."

Elizabeth nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too Jack Thornton."

Elizabeth leant up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The kiss lingered before they pulled apart and then rested there for heads on each other's.

"So, if I'm your princess then you must be my prince." She said looking into his eyes and giving him a smile.

"I'd rather like to think I'm your Mountie."

"You are, but best of all you're my husband. My husband who is always honourable, always protecting me and always knows the right thing to say to make me feel better."

Jack smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I think I should get you out of the cold." He says as he notices her shivering and she takes his hand and follows his lead as they head towards the row house.

"You never got to tell me about the rest of the house."

"You still want to know?" Jack asks.

"Of course."

"Well I have also planned to build a library."

"A library?" Elizabeth asked excitedly and Jack nodded.

"I thought you'd like a space for your books and somewhere to write."

"I would." Elizabeth nodded and grinned.

"I'm hoping you'd also let me use an area in the library where I could draw and paint sometimes."

"Of course, I'd love to have a special room in the house to share with you."

"I thought that's what our bedroom was for." Jack said giving her a grin.

"Well it is, but you know what I mean." She said giving him a smile.

He took a firmer grasp of her hand and playfully pulled her along as they continued on their way to the row house.

"There will also be two extra bedrooms." He continued.

"There will? I can't imagine what we would do with them." She said coyly.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to fill the rooms." He said wrapping his arm around her waist as he noticed her shivering again.

"You think so do you?" She asked and Jack nodded. "I'm looking forward to having children with you Jack."

"You're going to make an amazing Mother. I know it every time I see you with your students."

"Yes, but having my own child will be somewhat different."

"You're right, it will be different. You'll be having our child, and that will be so much more special."

"Carrying your child, creating something that is a part of both of us, that will be special. I can't wait Jack, I know you're going to make an amazing Father to our children."

Jack smiled as they headed up the porch of their row house. He went to open the door but she momentarily stopped him. She pulled his arm back till he turned around and looked at her questioningly.

"You're the best husband in the world Jack Thornton." She said pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

He ran his hands through the long strands of her hair and down her back and he noticed her shiver.

"I better get you inside, you're cold."

"That's not why I was shivering this time." She said giving him a shy smile.

"Oh. Well, that's still a good reason to get you inside." Jack said grinning and he opened the door allowing Elizabeth to enter before following her inside.

To be continued…

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you have the time.**

 **Hope all you Hearties have fun at HFR or at least have fun watching it all over social media as I will be :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth made her way over to Jack who was sitting at her desk. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she peered over to see what he was doing.

"That's beautiful Jack." She said as she looked over his sketch.

She noticed it was a painting of the Church overlooking the pond. She peered further over Jack's shoulder at the area in which he was working and noticed what looked like a Mountie and a young lady with an umbrella sitting in a row boat.

"Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth exclaimed as her mind came to a realisation.

"What?" He said sitting back in his chair. "I thought you'd like it." He said somewhat surprised at her reaction.

"Like it? It was an entirely fictitious portrait when you painted us… that first time." She exclaimed as her mind reeled back to a time four years ago.

"Oh… so you know?" He said grinning as he realised she wasn't talking about the painting in front of him.

"Yes I know Jack! It was your handy work that painted that tiny likeness of us on the Founder's Day back drop, wasn't it?"

Elizabeth noticed the grin on Jack's face and he gave himself away entirely.

"I can't believe I didn't realise this sooner."

Jack shrugged and placed his hands on her waist before pulling her down onto his lap.

"I only painted it because even back then I wanted to do this." He said as he leaned in a gently kissed her.

"Even back then?" Said asked, her voice softening as she looked into his eyes.

Jack nodded.

"You didn't want to then?" He questioned her.

"Yes, I definitely did." She admitted as she thought about how even prior to that day she had desired to kiss him.

"But it would have been highly inappropriate at the time." She continued.

"Maybe if I'd been clear of my intentions to court you sooner it wouldn't have been."

"I was such a lady, I think I still would have been surprised if you'd kissed me back then."

"Was?" Jack asked with a smile. "You still are quite the lady."

"You know what I mean." She said looking at him and smiling. "There are certain ways a single lady should behave before and during courtship." She said sitting up straighter while trying to explain herself without much avail.

"Well I'm glad we're past that stage, and you are still my lady, bella" Jack said wrapping his arms around her waist and she leaned her back onto his chest and smiled.

She recalled back to the time he'd called her _bella_ many years ago. Maybe he had been more intentional in wanting to court her than she'd initially thought at the time. She smiled thinking about it and Jack felt her smile as their cheeks touched as she leaned back into him.

"Why the smile?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about when you last called me that."

"It was rather bold of me wasn't it."

"It did take me by surprise, but I liked it." She said admittingly and Jack smiled.

She looked down at the painting again and studied the picture of them in the boat.

"I can't wait till the weather warms up. Then we can go out on the boat more often."

"Me too. But for now, there's other ways we can keep warm." Jack said as he gently placed a finger under her chin and tilted it so she was facing him, and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

 ** _An hour later in Lee Coulter's office._**

Rosemary made her way into Lee's office and headed behind his desk to where he was sitting.

She placed a gentle arm on his back as he was caught up in a sea of paperwork. He noticed her touch and looked up at his wife and gave her a smile.

"How's my little squidget going?" Lee said touching Rosemary's stomach as he talked to their baby.

"Oh, Lee. You and that name." Rosemary said as she gently swatted him on the shoulder.

"You have to admit it's more endearing on a baby."

Rosemary nodded but the look on her face didn't assure him that she was entirely convinced.

"Sweetheart, you do know we need to come up with an actual name for the baby." Lee said more seriously as he looked up at her.

She nodded but the discussion was broken as a man entered Lee's office.

Lee stood and nodded at the man before looking back at Rosemary.

"Rosie sweetheart, I need to get back to work. I'll come find you soon and take you out to lunch alright?"

Rosemary smiled at Lee and nodded, she felt content in knowing Lee would spend time with her later.

She made her way out and nodded at the man in greeting as she made her way out. She exited the front door and closed it behind her before heading out onto the street.

"Jack, Elizabeth!" She called as she saw them across the street and she hurried over to them.

Jack and Elizabeth turned their heads as they recognised Rosemary's voice calling out.

"Oh Elizabeth, you're looking a little under the weather. Maybe it was that boat trip out on the lake the other night?" Rosemary stated with concern in her voice.

Rosemary was unsurprisingly brutally honest, but Elizabeth knew she meant well.

"I think I just need to catch up on my sleep from New Years." Elizabeth replied as Jack supportively gave his wife's hand a squeeze

"Well I hope you get some rest." Rosemary said as she gave Elizabeth a smile.

"We're heading to the café for lunch, just having a quiet day."

"Well I hope you newlyweds enjoy your time together." Rosemary said giving them both a smile.

"We will Rosie." Jack said.

Rosemary gave them both a smile and headed over to Dottie's apparel as Jack and Elizabeth made their way to the café.

"I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have taken you out to our land and then in the row boat the other night. It's been really cold." Jack apologised, now worrying about Elizabeth.

"Jack, I'll be fine, I just need to catch up on a little sleep." She said and placed her hand over her mouth as she wearily yawned. She rested her head on the side of Jack's upper arm and they continued walking.

"Ok, but after lunch we'll head home, and you can have a rest. I think I could do with a nap myself."

She nodded in agreement, she knew Jack was speaking out of concern and she was too tired to protest.

"I just need to grab something from the jail. Can I meet you at Abigail's?" Jack asked, and she quietly nodded.

Jack kissed her on the cheek and hurried off towards the jail leaving Elizabeth not far from the Café.

Elizabeth walked slowly towards the café, not paying much attention to anything.

"Elizabeth?" A somewhat familiar voice called, and she looked up.

"Charles?" She asked in shock and she stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing here?"

"Your Father sent me here, we have more business dealings with Lee Coulter."

"I hope he didn't send you to check up on me."

"Certainly not, but I did hope I would run into you." Charles replied.

Elizabeth quietly nodded as she wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders. She wasn't sure of what else to say to Charles, their last encounter had been when he had proposed, and that had certainly ended awkwardly.

"I'm sorry if things are awkward between us Elizabeth. I do so hope we can still be friends?" Charles said trying to meet her gaze as he noticed her averting her eyes.

She nodded, unsure of what to think of his intentions.

"Now isn't a good time Charles. I'm about to have lunch with Jack."

"The Mountie?"

"Yes."

"Would you consider having lunch with me sometime before I leave?"

"I'm not so sure Charles."

"We're old friends, there's no harm in that." He said reaching out for her arm but she backed away.

"Charles." She said with a warning tone.

"Not even for old times' sake Elizabeth? Surely I could be better company than that Mountie." He said reaching out and taking her forearm.

"That Mountie is my husband, and I'd appreciate it if you took your hands off me." She said in a much sterner voice now.

"Oh, I didn't realise." Charles stated as he slightly backed off.

Jack noticed the altercation from the porch of the jail. His blood boiled and he hurried towards Elizabeth and Charles.

Elizabeth turned as she noticed Jack by her side. He reached down and took her hand in his. Relief washed over her, and she was pleased to have Jack by her side.

"Is everything ok here?" Jack asked.

Neither Charles or Elizabeth spoke so he continued.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands-off Elizabeth." Jack said sternly while looking at Charles.

"Yes. We're just old friends catching up." Charles said trying to smooth things over.

"I think it was a little more than that." Jack said as Elizabeth gave his hand a squeeze.

"Charles, can you please just leave." Elizabeth pleaded as she didn't want the altercation between them to escalate.

Jack protectively wrapped his arm around Elizabeth as he felt rather possessive of her, and it somewhat surprised him.

"I thought we were going to catch up?" Charles queried.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Elizabeth stated.

"You've changed your mind now he's here?"

"I never agreed on anything Charles, just leave."

"I think you better listen to my wife." Jack said while letting go of Elizabeth before he took a step towards Charles.

Charles stood his ground and looked over at Elizabeth. In defence Jack stood in front of Elizabeth to shield her and Charles was forced to meet his eyes.

"If you're not going to listen to her, then I'll make sure you'll listen to me." Jack insisted.

"What, you'll lock me up in that jail of yours?"

"If that's what it comes to, but I'd strongly advise you to leave now."

"Alright." Charles said backing off. "I'll see you later Elizabeth."

"No, you won't Charles. If you can't show any respect to Jack, then we can't be friends." She boldly informed him.

"I'm sorry it's come to that." Charles said, and he headed off, making his way down the street.

Jack held out his arm offering it to Elizabeth and she took it as they made their way to the Café.

"I am so furious with that man." Elizabeth said once Charles was out of earshot.

"I don't think you'd want to know what I think of him."

"Jack, if you're angry with him I understand." Elizabeth stated. "I do have childhood memories with Charles, and due to that it is somewhat disappointing it's come to this. He really is in the past though Jack. If he's not going to respect you or our marriage, then I don't want him to be a part of our lives."

Jack nodded and felt relieved at hearing her words.

"I think I'm a little more than angry at him though." Jack admitted.

"Are you jealous?" She said detecting a semblance of possible jealousy in his face.

"Maybe a little, I do certainly start to worry while his around."

"Jack, we're married now, there's no need to worry." She stated somewhat surprised.

"I know, and I'm so content in knowing that you're my wife." He said while reaching his hand up to her cheek and tucking a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you stood up to him on my behalf. I have to admit though, whenever I see that man it makes my blood boil. He is obviously still trying to pursue you, I saw the way he reached out to you. It made me feel a little possessive, seeing him touch you like that."

Elizabeth smiled, she liked the thought that she was his. She certainly didn't want any other man touching her and it was endearing to know that Jack was so protective of her.

"I'm glad you showed up in time Jack." She said while placing a gentle kiss on his cheek to thank him.

"What are Mountie's for?" He asked with a grin.

"I like to think of you more as my husband." She said smiling at him.

"I do too." He said taking her hand again.

"In all seriousness though, Charles knows I don't want him in my life, in our life Jack, hopefully that will be the last we see of him. And you have no need to worry, I am yours Jack. No one could ever take me away from you."

Jack smiled at Elizabeth before he looked around the street to see if anyone was around. He held her hand and pulled her up the steps and leant her back on the wall of the cafe.

"I love you bella" He said whispering into her ear.

Upon hearing his words, she blushed and felt as if her heart was melting.

"I love you too sweetheart." She whispered back.

Jack looked into her eyes before he leaned into her and his lips found hers. Their kiss lingered slightly longer than what was appropriate for being in public. Jack couldn't resist though as he noticed the desire she had for him in the way she kissed him back.

"I'm glad I can still make you do that." He said pulling back and noticing the pink in her cheeks. He placed a hand on the side of her cheek and caressed it as she smiled.

"So, are you two lovebirds coming in for lunch or not?" Abigail called out from the front door of the café.

Jack and Elizabeth broke out of their reverie as they heard Abigail's voice and they looked over at her. Elizabeth averted her eyes and blushed a deeper shade as she realised their friend had caught them in a private moment together.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they headed over to Abigail.

"Come on you two, I'm so glad you're here." Abigail said smiling as she ushered them into the Cafe.

 ** _Back in Lee's office_**

"Lee, I am not comfortable with that man you had in here earlier." Rosemary said storming into his office.

"Charles? He's in town for business."

"You didn't see him out there on the street with Elizabeth!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"He does know her from Hamilton Rosie." Lee said calmly, trying to settle her down.

"They weren't just talking Lee. He was actively trying to pursue her, and all I can say is that thankfully Jack showed up, otherwise I was going to go over there and speak my mind."

"Maybe that wasn't his intention Rosie. Whatever did happen, I am surely glad Jack did show up, for more reason than one."

"Well that man certainly has a nerve!" Rosemary exclaimed as she forged ahead in agitation over the way she had seen Charles approach Elizabeth.

"Excuse me?" Charles said as he overheard while entering Lee's office.

"Well here he is now. Mr…" Rosemary stammered as she tried to recall Charles name. "Mr fancy pants from Hamilton."

Charles raised an eyebrow and looked at Rosemary.

"Yes I mean you." She exclaimed.

"Rosie..." Lee said as he stood up from behind his desk and tried to intervene before his wife continued to say anything improper. His words went unnoticed though and he realised it was already too late to stop her. He certainly knew there was no stopping Rosemary Coulter when she had something to say.

"You should know better, treating Elizabeth like that!" Rosemary continued as she glared at Charles.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Charles said, his voice stern but calm.

"It certainly is my business!" Rosemary exclaimed. "Jack and Elizabeth are my friends. How dare you do that to Elizabeth! And the way you disregard their marriage like that!" Rosemary said shaking her head at him.

"Well if you're going to be like that I'll take my business elsewhere."

"You just do that!" Rosemary said threateningly, she was glad to hear that Charles would be leaving. Lee walked from behind his desk and made his way over to Rosemary's side.

Charles looked at Lee for a response.

"You heard my wife. We're not interested in your business Charles. I'm sure Elizabeth's Father wouldn't be too impressed to hear how you've treated her."

"Is that a threat?" Charles asked imposingly.

"No it is not, I wouldn't stoop that low. But I am sure the news will get back to William Thatcher without me having to inform him. He's also not going to be happy when he finds out you've been turned down business by the town his daughter resides in."

Charles knew Lee was right and he stormed out of the office without saying anything further.

"Oh Lee." Rosemary exclaimed as she was proud Lee supported her stance and had stood up to Charles.

She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Lee grinned and looked at Rosemary, he noticed how excited she was by the twinkle in her eyes and he leaned in and placed his lips on hers once more.

 ** _Back at Abigail's Cafe_**

Elizabeth sat in the kitchen as she watched Abigail tidy up the last of the mess from the lunch rush.

"I'm sorry I can't help Abigail, I'm just so exhausted." Elizabeth said placing her head in her hands and she rested her elbows on the bench.

"Too many late nights?" Abigail asked slyly looking over at Elizabeth.

"Oh…no, well...yes, but I don't think it's _that_." She said admittedly, While slightly embarassed.

"You're not…" Abigail said coaxingly.

"Not what?" Elizabeth asked not having a clue what Abigail was asking.

"Pregnant…" Abigail encouragingly suggested.

"Surely not, I mean it's too soon." Elizabeth said as Abigail took her by surprise. It wasn't something she'd considered.

"Elizabeth you're married. It's never too soon."

"I know, but… really? You think so?"

"I know so." Abigail stated with certainty.

"You're that sure?" Elizabeth asked shocked now.

"You've been tired and feeling unwell for days now Elizabeth. The last time you were here you came storming in, devastated after Jack had shown you the beginnings of your new house! You were upset over the fact he was planning to build you a new wardrobe. I'm sorry to say, but you were being somewhat irrational. He certainly had honourable intentions and you reacted very emotionally."

"I was pretty emotional that day…" Elizabeth said recalling.

"Elizabeth, I've seen this enough times over the years that I feel it's pretty safe to say you're pregnant. I know you, and I'm closer to you than any of the other women in this town that I've helped with their pregnancies. I'm quite sure that something is going on with you and I'm certain it's pregnancy."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked as she hesitated to accept the thought. She felt she could only entertain the idea if she certainly knew it was true.

Abigail nodded, and Elizabeth smiled.

"You're going to have a baby." Abigail said taking her into her arms for a hug.

Abigail's bolder statement now knocked the reality into her and her excitement grew.

"I don't know how I could have been so oblivious." Elizabeth stated as she hugged Abigail.

"You and Jack are still newlyweds, you both have a lot going on. It's not surprising neither of you took notice." Abigail said while pulling out of the hug and looking at Elizabeth.

"I'm a little surprised." Elizabeth stated somewhat anxiously.

"Elizabeth, you're the best teacher in the world. I see you with your students and I know you're going to make an amazing Mother."

Elizabeth smiled at the idea of becoming a Mother, and of Jack being the Father of their child.

"Now you go find that husband of yours. His likely missing you, and I know your news is going to make him the happiest man in the world."

Elizabeth smiled, thinking over the idea that she was carrying Jacks child and that they would soon be parents.

"Ok, but please don't breathe a word of it to anyone until I've told Jack."

"I wouldn't even think to let anyone know before he found out." Abigail replied. "Now off you go."

Elizabeth exited out the kitchen door and shut the door behind her. She stood in silence outside the door and placed her hands on her stomach and smiled.

Just as she was about to head off she noticed Jack in front of her as he headed in her direction.

"You ready to go home." Jack asked as he smiled and took her hand.

She nodded no, and Jack looked at her puzzled. He could clearly see she was in a good mood by the look on her face, so he was somewhat confused.

"Take a walk with me." Elizabeth asked him, her voice soft and pleading.

"Is there a reason for this walk?" He asked her while grinning.

She nodded excitedly, not wanting to say a word. She squeezed his hand before gently pulling him along with her as they headed off down the main road.

To be continued...

 **Hi Hearties,**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, would love a to hear from you if you have time. I hope to have another chapter up in a few more days.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Hearties,**

 **A quick recap here as I know a couple of you have asked for one at times - Jack returned from the Northern Territories and they married right before Christmas, they spent their honeymoon out in a little log cabin and returned for Christmas, Billy Hamilton showed up in Hope Valley and aggressively tried to pursue Elizabeth and enter their home, Jack escorted him to Cape Fullerton before getting home in time for New Year's. They spent New Year's getting stuck out on the row boat before being saved by Lee and then joined in with the festivities at the bon fire by the pond. Charles showed up in town and both Jack and Elizabeth stood up to him, along with Lee turning down his business, and Rosemary speaking her mind to him. Abigail informed Elizabeth that she's certain she's pregnant and now Elizabeth has just asked Jack to "take a walk with me…"**

 **Happy reading, I hope you enjoy it.**

Elizabeth grasped onto Jack's hand and gently pulled him along.

"Where are we going?" Jack laughed as he noticed Elizabeth's excitement.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said with a grin on her face. She knew exactly where she was going but wanted to surprise him.

They continued their walk and slowly went up a slight rise on the land before Elizabeth stopped.

"Here?" Jack asked as he realised they were in the spot where they had shared their first kiss.

Elizabeth nodded and gave him a smile before facing him and taking both of his hands in hers.

"So, is there a reason for this walk?" He asked.

"There is…" She said feeling rather giddy.

She took a moment to choose her words carefully as she found it hard to contain her excitement.

"I'm guessing you haven't brought me here just to kiss me. We've done a lot of that since the first time we came here." He said with a grin on his face.

"When you brought me here it was certainly one of the happiest days of my life. Do you remember what you told me that day?" Elizabeth asked.

"That out of the twenty-seven men that have been president of the United State, only one was a bachelor?" Jack said with a grin.

"Well, yes but you know that's not what I meant." Elizabeth said laughing. "You have a good memory though."

"I remember everything about you _bella."_ He said leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Jack felt the smile on Elizabeth's lips and he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"On that day I told you _you're the one, you're the only one_." Jack whispered into her ear and she nodded.

"Yes, but now … there's _one_ more of us…" She said while meeting Jack's gaze.

She noticed the slightly puzzled look on his face face and she gently placed one of his hands over her stomach.

"Jack, we're going to have a baby." She said as she covered both her hands over his that gently rested on her stomach.

"We are?" He asked as he slowly took his gaze down to her stomach before they returned to meet her eyes again.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes… you're going to be a Daddy." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I am?" Jack asked in awe as he brought his hands up to her face and looked intently into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed his wife before pulling her into his arms.

"Elizabeth Thornton, you've made me the happiest man in the world!" He exclaimed.

Elizabeth grinned as she noticed Jack's joint excitement.

"You've made me the happiest woman in the world, giving me this baby."

They both smiled at each other. Elizabeth noticed Jack's eyes glistening and she placed a hand gently on his jawline.

"Elizabeth, you have no idea…No idea how much I love you, and love this baby." He said with all the honesty he could muster. "Is it possible I could already love this little person that I don't even know yet?" He asked as he looked into her eyes while placing his hand back on her stomach.

"I do know. I already love our baby too Jack."

"Thank you sweetheart. This is the best gift you ever could have given me." He said pulling her into his arms again. "So, how long have you known?" Jack asked as he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Only about an hour. It was Abigail that made me realise."

"You have been somewhat tired and emotional lately." He said while playing with a tendril of hair that hung down the side of her cheek.

"I have." She said contemplating over the last week or so.

Jack guided her over to a nearby log and they sat down. He wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and she rested her head on his shoulder as they sat on the log.

"Well at least now I can understand, and take care of you."

"I know you mean well Jack but I'm pregnant, not sick."

"I know, but now I've got to make sure the two of you are happy."

"As long as we have you Jack, we will always be happy." She said sitting up and giving him a smile.

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton, I love you and I love our baby." He said and then leant in and gently kissed her.

"I love you too."

They sat in silence for a few moments as they took in the magnitude of the moment.

"What is this?" Elizabeth asked as she ran her hand over an engraving she found on the log.

She turned to have a better look and noticed it was a heart with their initials carved in it.

"Did you do this Jack?" She asked looking up at Jack with a smile on her face.

Jack nodded.

"When did you do this?" She asked surprised and looked back over the engraving again.

"A little before our first kiss." He admitted.

"That long ago, and you never showed me?' She asked surprised.

"I planned to, but then I thought maybe it was a little silly." Jack said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, Jack… It's not silly, it's incredibly sweet." She said, and she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. "You're adorable, I wish you'd shown me this sooner."

"Really? I didn't realise you'd like it so much."

"I do." She said giving his hand a squeeze. "It's a good thing my initials haven't changed."

"You're right." He said smiling now as he realised how happy she was. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." She said giving him a small smile.

"I also have some news I wanted to share with you. It pales in comparison to what you've just shared with me, but I hope you're going to like it."

"What is it?"

"We received a telegram at the Mercantile this morning, your Father would like us to come to Hamilton. Since your Mother couldn't attend the wedding, I thought we should go. That's if you're up for the trip?"

"I'll be fine to go Jack. It's you I'm worried about."

"Me?" Jack asked surprised.

"Our last trip to Hamilton didn't go down so well."

"Elizabeth, things are different now. We're married, and your parents have accepted me into the family. I'm also hoping they'll be happy with me since I'll be giving them their first grandchild."

"You're right, and they will be elated to find out we're having a baby." Elizabeth said taking Jack's hand and giving it a squeeze and they both smiled.

"Well if you're sure you want to go, I could arrange for us to leave in a couple days. I'm meant to go back to work soon but I thought I could extended my leave. If we went soon we could also be back in time before school starts up again."

"That would be wonderful." Elizabeth said now excited.

"So, you're glad? I was worried you wouldn't want to go."

"Of course I want to go. I do still have an appreciation for Hamilton, but I only want to go if you'll be happy going."

"I'm happy to go, I think I'm even looking forward to it."

"You are?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"I do like seeing where you grew up, and it might be nice to see your old bedroom." Jack hinted.

"Oh, so that's why you want to go?" Elizabeth asked with a grin on her face.

"Not entirely, but that's one of the reasons."

"I've never had a man in my bedroom before." She said sounding more serious now.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." He said while pulling her in for a kiss.

Jack noticed her kisses became more intense and he felt her fingers run through his hair. After a few moments he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"It's getting cold, I should take you home… take you both home." He said placing his hand on her stomach.

"Okay, as long as we can continue this later." She said with a grin.

"I certainly hope we do." He said while standing and taking her hand and pulling her up from the log.

 _The next morning…_

Jack woke early. He noticed Elizabeth curled up by his side and looked down at her intently. He loved the way her warm breath felt on his shoulder and the way her soft tangled hair lay on the pillow and tickled his skin whenever she moved. He thought about how blessed he was to have this amazing woman as his wife, and that now she was carrying his baby.

Elizabeth stirred and slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Jack. A grin appeared on her face as she noticed him watching her.

"Good morning bella." He said placing a kiss atop her head.

"Good morning." She replied as she wrapped an arm across Jack's chest. His skin felt warm and she snuggled in closer.

"I thought today we could go into town and make our booking for the Stage and train to Hamilton." He said while playing with her hair.

"Sounds good." She said and sighed feeling content at just being in the moment.

"I can make us breakfast." Jack said placing a kiss on her cheek before he started to sit up.

"Not yet…" She pleaded while placing a firmer grip over his body. "Can we just lay awhile?"

Jack sank back down into the bed and made himself comfortable again.

"Sure." He said smiling, "You sleepy?"

"A little. I just want to be here with you." She said as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and gently let her lips linger on his warm skin.

"I can't imagine anywhere else I'd rather be." He said as he ran his fingers up and down her back.

He soon noticed her drift back off to sleep. He lay there awhile and he noticed how peaceful she looked. Eventually he carefully got out of the bed, trying not to disturb her and went downstairs to start on breakfast.

 _Later that morning at Abigail's café…_

"So, I'm guessing Jack's excited about the news?" Abigail asked as she kneaded the dough on the table in the kitchen.

"Very much so." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face as she sat on a nearby stool.

"I'm so pleased for you both."

Abigail and Elizabeth heard a knock on the kitchen door and they looked up as Jack entered.

"And here is the Father to be now." Abigail said.

Jack gave Abigail a smile before heading over to Elizabeth's side and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"If you're talking about babies you want me to leave?" Jack asked cautiously.

"No, of course not Jack." Abigail insisted while Elizabeth took a hold of his hand.

"Ok good, because I am pretty excited about this baby of ours." He said wrapping an arm around Elizabeth.

"I'm so happy for you both, you're going to be such wonderful parents. This baby will be so blessed." Abigail said as she stopped kneading the dough and looked up at Jack and Elizabeth.

"Thank you Abigail, that really means a lot to us." Jack said looking at Abigail and then down to Elizabeth.

"So, what are you two up to today?" She inquired as she wiped her hands on her apron to remove the flour.

"I've just booked tickets for the Stage, we're heading to Hamilton in two days." Jack informed her.

"Well that's exciting. Like a second phase of your honeymoon." Abigail suggested.

"Yes, I guess so." Elizabeth said smiling. "Although we'll be staying at my parents."

"Well it will still be a nice break away together before you both return to work."

"It will be." Elizabeth agreed.

Cody then came storming into the kitchen.

"Hi Mountie Jack, hi Miss That... Mrs Thornton." Cody stated and both Jack and Elizabeth smiled as they greeted him hello in return.

Mum I'm starving, is there anything to eat?" Cody asked as he looked around the kitchen table.

"I'll have lunch ready soon." Abigail informed him.

"Will there be cookies?" He asked eyeing off the dough on the table.

"No there won't be. I'm baking bread."

Cody frowned and sat down on a stool at the table near Jack and Elizabeth.

"I can't seem to fill you up." Abigail said.

"He's a growing boy Abigail." Jack said while patting Cody on the back and Cody smiled.

"Certainly is, I'm wondering if he's ever going to stop." She said with a smile.

"I've still got plenty of growing to do, I'm not even as tall as Robert yet."

"No you're not, but you have plenty of time to get there." Abigail informed him, and Cody quietly nodded.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to steal my wife away, I have somewhere I need to take her." Jack said changing the subject.

"You do?" Elizabeth asked surprised and Jack nodded.

"Well we'll see you both later." Abigail said.

Jack and Elizabeth headed for the door and Abigail opened it for them.

"You have no idea how pleased I am with your news." Abigail said.

"What news?" Cody called out loudly.

"Mountie Jack and I are going to have a baby."

"Wow, that's great." Cody said, and he rushed over to give his teacher a hug. Cody then gave Jack a hug and as he pulled away Jack gave him a smile.

"We'll see you both soon." Jack said as he and Elizabeth exited out the kitchen door.

"Definitely." Abigail informed them, and she shut the kitchen door behind them as they left.

"Where are you taking me?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a surprise." Jack informed her.

"Haven't we had enough surprises lately?"

"You can never have enough surprises."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and walked her over to the Saloon.

"You're taking me to lunch at the Saloon? That's the surprise?"

"We are going to the Saloon but that's not the surprise."

They walked inside, and Jack ushered her to a table and pulled out a chair for her to sit down.

"Do you remember when I bought you here a couple Christmas' ago?" Jack asked as he pulled out a seat for Elizabeth before going to the other side of the of the table and seating himself.

"Of course. When we had our own Mountie Christmas Ball."

"And you remember when I told you Christmas just gone that I wanted to take you to a real Mountie Christmas Ball?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said while wondering what Jack was getting at.

"Well, I just received this." Jack said as he slid an envelope across the table in Elizabeth direction.

Elizabeth carefully opened the envelope and read the piece of paper.

Jack watched her intently as her eyes scanned over the letter he'd received earlier from the Mercantile.

"You're inviting me to a Mountie Ball?" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes. It's not a Christmas Ball but I thought you might like to go anyway."

"I'd love to go Jack!"

"Since the Christmas Ball was cancelled due to it being too close to the end of the war they decided to put on a celebration next month. It will be a Ball in celebration for the end of the war in the North." Jack said. "I was going to surprise you later, but I thought we could go shopping when we go to Hamilton in a few days."

"You'll take me shopping?" Elizabeth asked excitedly while slightly surprised.

"I know you'll want a new dress from this season." Jack suggested, and Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

"How did you know?"

Jack shrugged. "I used to court Rosemary remember, I know a little about fashion."

Elizabeth slightly winced.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up." Jack apologised.

"No it's fine, I know you and Rosemary have a history. In saying that though she is now no longer a thorn in my side, she's actually become one of my best friends. It really doesn't concern me like it used to."

"Ï never loved her the way I love you." Jack whispered as he leaned over the table and took her hand in his.

"I know, and I love you too." She said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"So, can I take you shopping in Hamilton?" Jack asked now moving onto a brighter note.

"Course you can, I'd love to." Elizabeth said excitedly, and she stood up and walked around the table towards Jack and kissed him on the lips.

Their kiss broke apart as they both heard a commotion over at the bar. They looked over and noticed a few men watching them with raised eyebrows and Elizabeth turned away in embarrassment.

"Come here." Jack said as he stood up and took her hand.

Jack lead her to a small alcove past the stairs and leant her up against the wall.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said.

"No need to apologize, I would never regret you kissing me." Jack said placing a hand on her face while meeting her gaze in the darkness of the alcove.

"I don't regret kissing you either, even if it did cause some embarrassment."

"Those men out there are likely wishing they were me right now. I have no reason to be embarrassed." Jack said with a grin on his face.

"Jack Thornton!" She said gently swatting his upper arm.

"Well it's true." He said honestly, and she smiled noticing the way his eyes gently gazed upon her.

"So, can I kiss you here?" She asked looking around the small alcove.

"You can kiss me anywhere you like." He whispered, and he leaned into her before his lips found hers.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she noticed his arms wrap around her and felt his kisses get more intense. She let her hands run across his shoulders and down his upper arms before holding onto them and pulling him closer.

"Jack…" She said, her voice breathless.

"Hmm?" He replied between kisses.

Jack pulled back after not hearing a response from her.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, why?" She asked confused.

"You didn't answer."

"Answer?"

"You called my name." Jack asked, surprised she didn't know what he was referring to.

"Oh, I didn't realize." She admitted.

"You got caught up in the moment huh?" He asked grinning as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Elizabeth nodded and gave him a small smile as she ran her hands up his chest and then played with the collar on his shirt.

"So, don't stop with the kissing." Elizabeth said as she leant back against the wall and gently tugged at the collar of his shirt.

He noticed her eagerness and he leaned into her and their lips met once more. He ran his hands through her soft tresses of hair and got caught up in her kisses again.

Soon after Jack pulled back trying to slow things down and he rested his for head on hers as they waited for their laboured breathing to cease.

They then heard someone clearing their throat just outside the alcove.

Jack turned around while shielding Elizabeth to see who it was.

"Jack?" Rosemary asked in shock.

"Rosie?" He asked surprised.

Elizabeth then peered over Jack's shoulder and saw Rosemary standing in front of them.

"What are you both doing here?" Rosemary asked.

"Rosie, I think you know what we were doing here." Jack said trying to hide the grin on his face.

"Well you should both be glad that it was me that caught you, and not someone else!" She exclaimed as she noticed Elizabeth make her way out from behind Jack and stand by his side.

"Well you better come out of there, before someone else finds you." Rosemary continued as she looked around to see if anyone else could see them.

Jack and Elizabeth meekly made their way out of the alcove.

"Don't you both worry, I won't speak a word of this to anyone, well except maybe Lee." Rosemary said waving her arm as she encouraged them to follow her out into the main area of the Saloon. "What are you doing here in the middle of the day anyway?"

Jack and Elizabeth briefly looked at each other as they decided whether they should inform Rosemary as to why they'd come to the Saloon. Elizabeth gave Jack a nod of approval and he decided to tell Rosemary.

"I brought Elizabeth here to tell her we're going to the Mountie Ball." Jack informed her.

"You're recreating another Ball here in the Saloon?" Rosemary asked excitedly.

"No, were going to _the_ Mountie Ball in Buxton next month."

"Oh Elizabeth, you'll need a new dress!" Rosemary exclaimed with excitement.

"I will, and Jack's taking me shopping in Hamilton this week."

"He is?" She asked surprised, knowing that Jack wasn't really interested in shopping. "Well, don't you have a wonderful husband." Rosemary said looking at Elizabeth while giving her a smile.

"I do." Elizabeth said, and she smiled up at Jack. "I'm afraid a dress won't fit me too long though."

"It won't?" Rosemary asked puzzled. "Maybe it will need taking out around the waist and taking in in other places… like when you borrowed my dress."

"That's not what I meant Rosemary." Elizabeth said giving Rosemary a frustrated look.

Jack looked from Elizabeth to Rosemary and decided it be wise to stay out of the discussion for now.

"Oh dear. Well what do you mean then?"

"I meant that I am worried that if I buy a dress it may not fit a few weeks later as I'm pregnant Rosemary."

Rosemary's eyes widened, and excitement grew on her face.

"You are?" She asked surprised.

Both Elizabeth and Jack nodded and then Rosemary rushed over and hugged Elizabeth before reaching over to Jack and hugging him at the same time.

"I'm so pleased for you both." She said as she hugged them tighter before letting go and standing back. This will be wonderful, now little baby Coulter here will have a play mate." Rosemary said as she touched her own stomach. "

Elizabeth and Jack smiled.

"It will be nice having another baby around. It's unfortunate there's so many widows in town, there's not too many very young children in town at the moment." Elizabeth said.

"Well you both have so much wonderful news. No wonder you were… whatever you were doing in that alcove there." Rosemary said as she nodded over in the direction of the alcove. Elizabeth blushed, and she felt like hiding her head in Jack's chest, but she resisted.

"Ok Rosie, well Elizabeth and I should really get a move on." Jack said trying to redirect the conversation.

"Oh of course, and Elizabeth, if that dress of yours needs adjusting please just let Dottie and I know, we will fix it up for you."

"Thank you, Rosemary."

Rosemary headed off and Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked out of the Saloon.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**The Thorntons arrive in Hamilton and it won't be anything like Season 2!**

 **Happy reading Hearties ❤️**

Chapter 12

Jack and Elizabeth walked out of the Hamilton train station as Jack hauled all their luggage.

"It's a good thing I pack light." He stated.

'I can help you." Elizabeth suggested.

"No you won't, not in your condition." Jack said reminding her she was pregnant.

"Well surely I can take this?" Elizabeth said as she tried to take a light weighted bag off him.

Jack hesitated at first but then handed it over.

"Jack, you worry too much."

"How can I not worry about the both of you?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth's demeanour softened.

"I know you mean well Jack, and I'm thankful for that. But I'm really not that helpless."

Jack nodded knowingly.

They arrived out near the road and Jack placed the bags down before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on Elizabeth's cheek.

She smiled at his display of affection before looking around.

"We're not in the frontier anymore Jack, you don't know who will see us out here."

"Will see us do what?" Jack asked although he knew exactly what she was suggesting.

Elizabeth looked around again before grabbing Jack's arm, she then leant in to kiss him quickly on the lips.

"I thought we shouldn't be doing that here?" He asked surprised with a grin on his face.

"We shouldn't, but I couldn't resist."

It was at that moment they saw William Thatcher pull his car up in front of them.

"You see what I mean?" Elizabeth said to Jack as she looked at her Father and smiled.

"Quiet, maybe he didn't see?" Jack said moving away from Elizabeth as he started to pick up their luggage.

"Elizabeth, Jack, it's good to see you." Mr Thatcher said as he stepped out of the car.

"It's good to see you too Daddy." Elizabeth said as she gave her Father a hug.

Mr Thatcher then offered his hand out to Jack and the men shook hands.

"You can put the luggage in the back." He informed Jack.

Jack headed for the back of the vehicle and started loading their luggage.

Mr Thatcher opened a car door for Elizabeth and she made her way towards the vehicle.

"Maybe you should wait to get home before you kiss that husband of yours next time Elizabeth." Mr Thatcher suggested. He noticed his daughter stall at the side of the car as she heard his words.

Elizabeth then quickly got into the car to avoid further confrontation.

Jack overheard from the back of vehicle and grinned. He then got in the back of the car and sat down next to Elizabeth. He gave her a knowing look and she glared at him, but all he could do was grin. Mr Thatcher then took the driver's seat and they headed off to the Thatcher Mansion.

 _The Thatcher Residence_

"If you'd like to get settled first you know where your room is Elizabeth." Mr Thatcher said as they entered the front door of the mansion.

Elizabeth nodded and looked at Jack who was again hauling all the luggage in through the front door.

"I can take that." A butler said coming up to Jack.

"Oh… right." Jack said awkwardly as he handed over some of the bags.

"To Miss Thatcher's room?" The butler asked both Elizabeth and Jack.

"It's Mrs Thornton now Bates." Elizabeth reminded him.

"My sincerest apologies Mrs Thornton, Mr Thornton." Mr Bates replied.

"It's fine. I understand it would take some getting used to." She informed him.

"Mr Bates has known me since I was a child." Elizabeth said informing Jack.

Bates nodded and they all headed up the stairs.

Jack swung his bag over his shoulder and walked next to Elizabeth as they made their way up the stairs. He placed his hand on the small of her back. He knew she didn't have the greatest track record when it came to falls, so he wasn't taking any chances as they ascended the stairs.

Elizabeth gave him a knowing smile as they continued to make their way up the stairs and then followed Bates down the hallway towards Elizabeth's room.

"If you need anything further just let me know." Mr Bates said after placing the bags down in the bedroom.

"Thank you, Bates." Elizabeth said as her and Jack entered the bedroom and Bates left and shut the door behind him.

"This is a bedroom?" Jack asked in awe as he looked around.

"Yes…" Elizabeth stated cautiously.

"It's as big as the row house!" Jack exclaimed.

"I guess so." Elizabeth said feeling somewhat uncomfortable hearing his words.

Jack noticed her reaction and he put down his bag and went over to her.

"I'm sorry, I thought I had an idea of what it would be like here, but I wasn't quite expecting this."

"Don't be sorry. I know this is still all new to you and very… different." Elizabeth said trying to use her words wisely as she was unsure of what to say.

"It is, but this is where you grew up, where you matured and became a young lady. I know you love your life in Hope Valley and I love you for it, but I also know that Hamilton is still a part of you, and it always will be. I don't want you to relinquish this part of your life, Hamilton has had its place in making you who you are Elizabeth, and I want to see you enjoy your life here whenever we visit." Jack took her hands in his before continuing.

"However foreign or awkward it is for me here I still desire to be a part of this world because I know it's a part of you." Jack said while giving her hands a squeeze.

He noticed the tears run down her cheeks and he gently brushed them away with his thumb before he wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes.

"I didn't just fall in love with "Miss Thatcher the teacher in Hope Valley", I love all of you Elizabeth, so please don't let my unfamiliarity of this place be of any concern to you, I'm just happy that you can share this part of your world with me."

"Jack, you always know the right thing to say. Even when I think I should be the one trying to console you."

"I'm fine. As I said, you don't need to worry about me, I'm happy to be here."

Elizabeth gave him a small smile between her tears and he pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

They then heard a knock at the door.

"Can you get that? I need to freshen up in the bathroom." She said wiping the tears from her face.

"You have a bathroom in here?" Jack asked surprised.

Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll show you later." Elizabeth said, and Jack nodded before heading towards the bedroom door.

Elizabeth headed off into the bathroom as Jack opened the bedroom door.

"Jack!" Julie exclaimed excitedly as she wrapped her arms around her brother in law and gave him a quick hug.

"Is Elizabeth here?" She asked.

"She'll be a minute." Jack said stepping aside and ushering Julie into the room.

Elizabeth then came out of the bathroom and rushed up to Julie.

"It's so good to see you." Elizabeth exclaimed as she pulled her sister in for a hug.

"You too. Oh, are you alright?" Julie asked noticing Elizabeth's eyes looking a little red. "I hope my brother in law here is treating you well?"

"He's been the perfect husband Julie." Elizabeth said as she wrapped an arm around Jack and gave him a small smile.

"Well aren't you two adorable." Julie said as she looked at Jack and Elizabeth together and she sighed. "So how long do I have the both of you here?" She asked.

"We're here for the week." Jack pointed out.

"That's wonderful! We'll have plenty of time to catch up. You can't imagine how pleased I am to have you both here. Things can be a little quiet around here, although I am glad Viola is still here. I can't imagine what it would be like if she'd married Lionel. I'd be the only spinster left here."

"Oh Julie, you and Viola are hardly spinsters. Although I am glad to hear you and Tom are being cautious and keeping Father happy."

"Yes, a little too cautious for my liking."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Elizabeth said as Julie brushed her comment off with a wave of the hand.

"Father has invited Tom over for dinner later in the week. He obviously knew you'd want to see him Jack."

"That will be great." Jack said liking the idea of being able to catch up with his brother.

"I hope you behave yourself Julie." Elizabeth said with a warning tone.

"I will, I promise. Anyway, I need to get ready for dinner, so I should go. I'll see you two downstairs soon?"

"Yes, you will." Elizabeth said.

Both Jack and Elizabeth followed Julie to the bedroom door as she went to exit.

"I'm so excited your both here!" Julie exclaimed turning around once more before pulling the both of them into a hug.

"We're glad to see you too Julie." Elizabeth replied.

Julie then pulled out of the hug and hurried off into the hall and made her way into her own bedroom.

"She will certainly make our week interesting." Elizabeth said smiling as she shut the bedroom door.

"She will. I thought you might have informed her of the pregnancy."

"I would have liked to, but I doubt Julie would be able to contain herself. She's certainly not good at keeping secrets and I'd rather my parents found out from us."

Jack nodded and took Elizabeth's hand.

"She will find out soon enough, we're still going to tell them at dinner tonight, aren't we?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth nodded.

He noticed the worried look on her face and pulled her into his arms.

"Why the worry?" Jack asked with concern.

"I know they'll be happy with the announcement, I'm just not sure."

"Not sure?"

"I'm just on edge since the last time we had dinner here things didn't go down so well." Elizabeth informed him.

"We're married now, it will be different this time." Jack said trying to console her but the worried expression on her face didn't dissipate.

Jack leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"Are you trying to convince me not to worry?" Elizabeth asked slyly.

"A little." Jack admitted.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so worried if you convinced me a little more."

"Now? We're about to go have dinner." Jack reminded her.

"We still have time."

"Your sister is right next door!" He warned her.

"The walls here aren't as thin as the row houses." Elizabeth informed him while placing her hands on his upper arms and pulling him closer.

Elizabeth leant in towards Jack and lingered as she waited for him to make the next move. She was so close to his lips that she could feel his warmth and was anticipating a reaction from him. Without hesitation Jack pressed his lips on hers and she closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and got lost in his kisses. Her hands then gently made their way to his shoulders and went inside his coat. She pushed the coat off his shoulder and down his arms before it fell to the floor. She wrapped her arms around him again as she felt his hands on her back as he pulled at the strings on her corset. She then felt him tightened his hold on her and he carried her over to the bed.

They lay across the bed and she momentarily pulled back and Jack noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked, and she nodded her head saying no.

She rested a hand on his cheek and looked at him intently.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love having you here." She said with a smile.

"I like being here, and I love you." He said.

Without another word Elizabeth pulled him closer and got lost in his kisses once more.

 _An hour later…_

"Jack, we're late for dinner." Elizabeth stated worriedly as she straightened out her evening dress she'd just put on and tried to fix her hair.

She looked over at Jack who was standing across the bedroom, now dressed in a suit. "Jack…" She started, and her worries were forgotten again. "You look so handsome." She said giving him a smile.

Jack walked over and stood by her side.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." He said placing a kiss on her cheek and she smiled.

"My hair is a mess though." She said as she looked over to the mirror as she tried to fix it.

"I like it that way."

"May be, but I don't want anyone else to see it like this or they'll know what we've been up to."

Jack gave her a grin and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I need to borrow some hair pins from Julie. Will you wait for me? I'll be quick."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jack said, and he watched Elizabeth hurry off out of the bedroom.

Elizabeth headed out into the hallway where she bumped into Julie.

"Oh, Elizabeth." Julie said. "Is something wrong? Father sent me up here to see if you and Jack were coming down for dinner."

"I'm fine Julie, I just wondered if you have any hair pins I could borrow."

"Of course." Julie said as she headed to her room and Elizabeth followed.

Julie sat down in front of the mirror at her dressing table and went through her items looking for hair pins. She looked up at Elizabeth's reflection in the mirror before turning around and looking back at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you have rosy cheeks!" Julie exclaimed, and Elizabeth covered her cheeks with her hands and glared warningly at Julie.

"I know what that means." Julie stated boldly.

"Julie! You read too many of those romance novels."

"Well if I didn't read them I wouldn't know these things, like what rosy cheeks mean."

"Julie Thatcher!" She exclaimed, and she stormed off, out of Julie's room.

Elizabeth entered her own bedroom and the door banged as she closed it behind her.

"What's wrong?" Jack said looking up as he heard Elizabeth enter the room.

"My sister, she's infuriating."

"I've heard sisters can be like that." He said as he made his way over to Elizabeth.

"She mentioned my rosy cheeks!" Elizabeth said, and Jack took her hands in his as he tried to console her.'

HE noticed her demeanour settle the moment he touched her.

"I love your rosy cheeks." Jack said as he ran his hand over her cheek. "Ohh" He said realising what she was implying.

"Yes." Elizabeth said as she noticed Jack had caught on.

"Don't worry about her. You know Julie, she's likely jealous she's not married herself." Jack said trying to console her once more.

"Probably, but I still don't want her to know what we were doing in here!"

"She probably knows, even without seeing your rosy cheeks."

"Jack!" She said swatting his arm and he laughed.

"You are certainly nothing like your sister." He said noticing her cheeks go redder. "And I'm glad you're not."

He leant in and gave her a kiss.

"So, are you ready to go downstairs?" Jack asked.

"I'll have to be. I'm not going back to get the hair pins now."

"Your hair looks fine." Jack reassured her, and he took her hand and they went to leave.

"Julie? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth exclaimed as she found her sister standing out in the hall way.

Julie smiled at Jack knowingly and he averted his eyes, embarrassed at the thought of Julie knowing what he and Elizabeth had been up to.

"I'm waiting for the both of you. Our parents will wonder what's going on if I don't return with the both of you." Julie exclaimed her arms folded. She clearly wasn't happy that Elizabeth had stormed off without resolving the matter at hand.

"Fine." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Elizabeth, surely you can't still be cross with me?"

"I'm not, I just wish you didn't have to…" Elizabeth started.

"…be so bold in pointing out the obvious?" Julie said finishing her sisters sentence.

"Something like that." Elizabeth replied.

The three of them made their way down the hallway together.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed Elizabeth. It appears your husband is the perfect gentleman."

"He is but that's not what we're discussing. Now quiet or Mother and Father will hear us."

Julie noticed Jack's hold on Elizabeth as they descended the stairs and she smiled before taking off to the dining room ahead of them.

"Sisters." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"I think I'll stay out of it where I can." Jack said giving her a smile.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and he let go of her before offering his arm for Elizabeth to take and they headed into the dining room.

Jack and Elizabeth made their way into the dining room where they saw Grace and William Thatcher already seated along with Viola and Julie.

They headed over towards Grace and greeted her before finding their seats at the table. Jack pulled out a seat next to Julie for Elizabeth, and waited for her to be seated before he sat down next to Elizabeth himself.

"It's nice you could both finally make it down here." Voila pointed out brazenly.

Elizabeth sighed and thought how this was all she needed – two of her sisters upset with her.

"So how was your trip? You both must be tired." Grace said looking over at Jack and her daughter.

"But not too tired." Julie whispered suggestively, and Elizabeth gave her a nudge.

"The trip was fine Mother. We're glad we are finally here though." Elizabeth said smiling.

The waiters then started to serve out the meal as Jack watched on while everyone else was engrossed in the conversation.

"And Jack how have you been? You must be pleased to have returned home from the North."

Jack looked up as he heard his Mother in law address him.

"I'm fine, and yes I'm pleased to be home, for more than one reason." Jack said looking from Mrs Thatcher to Elizabeth and he took her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"Yes, I'm so sorry I was unable to attend the wedding."

"Elizabeth and I understand why it couldn't be helped. It's important to take care of your health." Jack replied, and she nodded.

"I understand there was a confrontation with Charles in Hope Valley last week." Mr Thatcher said changing the subject while directing his question to Jack.

"I'm assuming you are referring to the business deal you had with Lee Coulter?"

"That would be correct. Why, was there something else Charles was involved in while in town?" Mr Thornton queried as he found Jack's answer slightly suspect.

Jack looked at Elizabeth and she sighed and looked over at her Father.

"Charles had intentions of pursuing me while in Hope Valley, or I should say, he tried to."

"Oh, Elizabeth." Mrs Thatcher said looking sympathetically at her daughter.

"That doesn't sound like Charles. Was there some sort of altercation?" Mr Thatcher said as he wanted to believe his daughter but was surprised to hear Charles would behave inappropriately.

"Mr Thatcher, Charles was quite aggressive towards your daughter. I think it would be wise for you to believe her." Jack said in Elizabeth's defence.

Mr Thatcher nodded and was pleased to see Jack being so bold as to stand up to him and support Elizabeth.

"I apologize Elizabeth, and I'm sorry to hear Charles treated you that way, I will have to speak with him." Mr Thatcher said as he looked from Jack to Elizabeth.

"I wish you wouldn't Daddy, Jack and I have dealt with it."

"Alright, I am glad to hear you've had your husbands support." Mr Thatcher said as he nodded at Jack. "You will be glad to know that I have fired Charles over the business dealings. I did contact Mr Coulter myself and heard his side of the story in regard to the business deal. We have ended up coming up with an arrangement, so you will be pleased to know we will still be continuing to increase business in Hope Valley."

"That's wonderful news." Elizabeth exclaimed, and she gave her Father a smile before looking over at Jack. "And on that note Jack and I have some more wonderful news for you."

Jack smiled and nodded in agreement as he let Elizabeth make the announcement.

"Jack and I…" She started as she looked around at all of her family. "Are going to have a baby."

"Oh Elizabeth, that's wonderful news." Grace said as she clasped her hands together and gave her daughter a smile.

"I'm surprised it happened so soon." Viola said interrupting.

"Viola!" Grace said trying to correct Viola over her inappropriate statement.

"Well I'm not surprised." Julie said, and Elizabeth glared at her.

"We've only just found out so it's still early days." Elizabeth interjected feeling she had to defend herself against Viola.

"Well it's wonderful news. Your Mother and I are so pleased. I know your Mother has especially been looking forward to having grandchildren."

Grace nodded as she looked over at Jack and Elizabeth.

"So, shall we enter the drawing room?" Mr Thatcher suggested and they all stood up from the table and exited the dining room.

Mr Thatcher waited until Jack passed by on his way to the drawing room.

Elizabeth made her way into the drawing room with her Mother and sisters as Mr Thatcher and Jack lagged behind.

"Congratulations son." Mr Thatcher said as he shook hands with Jack and placed a hand on his back.

Jack nodded.

"I can see you're pleased about the news." Mr Thatcher tried to query him further as they made their way towards the drawing room.

"Very pleased."

"That's wonderful. I see you take good care of my daughter."

"I try my best to."

"Good." Mr Thatcher replied.

"You wouldn't reconsider my business proposition? You know I'd like you to join the business."

"I'm sorry Sir but as your daughter also knows I will have to decline. I am grateful for the offer but being a Mountie is my calling. It's as much my calling as it is to protect your daughter and be her husband."

Mr Thatcher nodded at Jack's answer.

"If you ever reconsider, the offer always stands."

"And I'm thankful for that." Jack said.

The two men then made their way into the drawing room to join the ladies.

Jack took a seat next to Elizabeth and she moved closer and reached for his hand.

Jack noticed both Viola and Julie watching them, but he chose not to dwell on the thought.

"So, do you have any plans while you're here?" Viola asked starting the conversation.

"Well we need to go shopping as Jack's taking me to the Mountie Ball next month."

"Oh, a Ball, how romantic." Julie stated. "And Jack's taking you shopping?"

"Yes, but I'm sure there will be plenty of time for us to go shopping together." Elizabeth pointed out knowing that Julie would be dying to go shopping with her.

"Wonderful. You'll look beautiful, I can't wait to see your dress." Julie replied.

"She will look beautiful whatever she wears." Jack acknowledged as he looked at Elizabeth with adoring eyes.

Elizabeth observed her Mother and Julie smiling but it went unnoticed by Jack.

"Where is this Mountie Ball?" Mr Thatcher inquired.

"In Buxton." Jack informed him.

"It sounds like you're doing quite a bit of travelling. Is that wise in Elizabeth's condition." Mr Thatcher asked directing his question to Jack.

"Father I'll be fine." Elizabeth said in defence.

"If Elizabeth isn't up for it then we will make that decision at the time. I certainly wouldn't be taking her anywhere if it were to put her or our child in danger." Jack informed Mr Thatcher who nodded at him in agreement.

Jack half expected Elizabeth to interrupt but she kept silent and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He looked over at her and she appeared satisfied upon hearing his answer.

"Oh dear, are you tired?" Grace asked Elizabeth as she noticed her daughter leaning up against Jack's side. She was not used to seeing public displays of affection and misread Elizabeth's closeness to Jack.

"I'm fine Mother." Elizabeth said.

"Well I think I need to retire myself, I need my sleep these days." Mrs Thatcher said, and she got up from her seat.

"I think I will also." Mr Thatcher said standing. "Well see you all in the morning."

Mr and Mrs Thatcher left the drawing room and left Jack and Elizabeth with her two sisters.

"You both must be pleased. Father and Mother have certainly accepted your marriage." Viola pointed out.

Elizabeth looked at her warily as she knew that Viola wasn't quite as accepting as her parents now were.

"Yes, we are pleased." Jack informed her.

"So Viola do you have any new suitors?" Julie enquired.

"Julie, this really isn't the place." Viola replied.

"Why not? Jack's part of the family now." Julie quipped.

"I would rather not discuss it." Viola replied crossing her arms in front of her.

Elizabeth leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her as she watched her sisters quibble. She was glad not to be involved in this one.

Julie sighed and sat back in the chair before she looked over at Elizabeth. She gave Elizabeth a smile as she noticed the way her and Jack were so affectionate towards each other. Public displays of affectionate were rarely seen in Hamilton but she still appreciated their open display towards each other.

"I think I will retire myself." Viola said standing up.

"Oh Viola, you're such a spoil sport." Julie pointed out.

"I'm tired. I will see you all in the morning." She said, and she headed off out of the drawing room.

"She's been quiet this evening." Elizabeth said once Viola was out of earshot.

"She's just jealous." Julie pointed out.

"Jealous?"

"You know she broke her engagement with Lionel, I think she realised that she didn't love him the way you love Jack."

"Surely not, she's never been interested in our relationship. She didn't even come to our wedding." Elizabeth replied.

Julie shrugged. "Viola rarely lets anyone in on what she's thinking, but every so often she opens up a little."

"So, she's said something?" Elizabeth enquired.

"Not in so many words but I'm quite certain of her jealousy. She is the oldest sister remember, and she was so looking forward to being married."

"Maybe you're right."

"Look at you two, you're both so darling. Who wouldn't want what you have together?" Julie said as she noticed the way Jack had his arm wrapped around Elizabeth and he played with her hair.

"We do have something special." Elizabeth said with a smile before looking at Jack and he smiled in return.

"I think I should head upstairs and leave you two ladies to your girl talk." Jack said as he removed his arm from around Elizabeth.

"It's been a long day, I'll come up with you." Elizabeth said taking his hand. "We have plenty of time to catch up tomorrow alright Julie. This pregnancy has been making me really tired lately and I need to rest."

The three of them stood and they made their way upstairs.

"Good night." Elizabeth said to Julie as she reached her bedroom door with Jack.

"Good night."

 _Half an hour later in Elizabeth's bedroom_

"Jack, are you still awake?" Elizabeth asked as she lay wide awake in the bed.

"Just." Jack said as he reached his arm out for Elizabeth and pulled her closer. "You can't sleep?"

"No." She said as she snuggled up to his side and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you worrying again?" He asked.

"A little."

"You want to talk about it?" Jack asked as he ran his hand up and down her upper arm.

"I think I need to talk to Julie."

"To Julie?" He asked surprised.

"It's not going to be easy to straighten things out with Viola but I think I need to work things out with Julie. I stormed out on her earlier today and I know she's not very happy about it."

"She seemed fine in the drawing room earlier."

"It appeared so but I know Julie, it will still be playing on her mind."

"Like someone else I know." Jack said knowingly, and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"You go back to sleep, I'm going to go talk to her." Elizabeth said sitting up in the bed.

"Now?"

"I know Julie, she'll still be up."

"Alright." Jack said, and Elizabeth placed a kiss on lips.

"I won't be long." She said as she got up out of the bed and pulled on her dressing gown.

She made her way out into the hallway before quietly knocking on Julie's door.

"You've come to watch me sleep?" Julie asked with a smile.

"Not quite, but I think we need to talk, then we'll both sleep better."

Julie opened the door wider to let Elizabeth in and they both made their way across the room and sat on the bed together.

"I'm glad you're here." Julie said.

"This reminds me of when we were girls." Elizabeth said as she reminisced over past similar experiences she'd had with Julie in this room.

"It's not so different. Except that you're married now."

"I guess, but a lot of other things have changed as well." Elizabeth said reminding her.

"I haven't changed though."

"No, you certainly haven't." Elizabeth said smiling. "You're still the little sister I always remember."

"And you're my older sister, always growing and moving forward."

"Does that worry you Julie?"

"No, I know you're the level headed one. You've found a home in Hope Valley, you're a successful teacher, you have a wonderful husband and now you're about to have a baby. I'm so happy for you, and so proud."

"Thank you Julie, and you'll realize where you're meant to be in time."

"Maybe." Julie answered solemnly.

"Maybe with another Thornton we both know?" Elizabeth questioned her.

"Tom is certainly interested. I think Father scares him."

"Father has been quite unrelenting with Jack in the past. If Tom truly loves you he won't go far."

"But maybe Tom isn't quite the romantic as Jack is."

"Julie, while Jack can be very romantic you have to remember that it's not always about romance. It's so much more than that. If you got your head out of those romance books you'd realize that."

"I guess since you're the married one now you're the one with all the experience."

"It's not even about experience Julie. Jack and I didn't need to read some romance novel to know how to love each other. All those things you read in your books, you don't need to know. When you meet the right person, whether it's Tom or someone else, your love will grow and you will experience these things together."

"Like Jack working out why you get rosy cheeks?" Julie asked and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her.

"Somewhat… and I'm glad he didn't learn that from a book."

"I think I understand." Julie said. "I'm sorry I like to embarrass you, I thought by now you'd be used to me."

"I am Julie, and this isn't just about me being embarrassed by your honesty, I only want what's best for you. If you put those books away and just enjoy the time you have with Tom you may learn to appreciate him more."

Julie quietly nodded.

"I don't know what I'd do without you big sister." Julie said giving Elizabeth a smile before leaning over and giving her a hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you little sister." Elizabeth replied.

"And I'll promise to try tone down my honesty, especially around Jack."

"Don't worry about Jack, he's amused by it. It's everyone else that worries me."

"Oh." Julie exclaimed surprised.

"Jack's not as serious and as easily embarrassed as I can be."

"That doesn't surprise me. You are quite the lady, even though you're the one that lives out in the wild wild west."

"Julie Thatcher you take that back." Elizabeth said laughing as she swatted her sister on the arm.

"I only meant it in the best possible way. Everyone knows you're the level headed one, the one that behaves like a lady."

"Julie, you can be quite the lady when you choose to be."

"But you don't even choose to be, you just are, and that's why Jack loves you."

"It's one of the reasons Jack loves me, but I'm not suggesting you be me Julie."

"I know, but you have it all together, I'm still working it out." Julie said with a sigh.

"You will in time." Elizabeth assured her.

Julie nodded.

"I'm glad we talked."

"I'm glad we did too."

"Won't Jack be wondering where you are?"

"He knows where I am. He would have been out like a light ages ago."

"Why, did you wear him out earlier today?"

"Julie!"

"What? No one is here, I only promised to tone it down while others were around."

"I am not going there with you." Elizabeth said warning her sister.

"Why not, I need to live vicariously through somebody? Do you know how boring it is in this house when you're not here?"

"I'm sorry but my relationship with Jack is between me and him."

"Well you certainly seem pretty open about your public displays of affection in the drawing room earlier."

Elizabeth grinned and shook her head at Julie.

"I am going now." Elizabeth said standing up.

"You go back to your warm bed with your husband and I'll just lay here and try fall asleep."

"You're so dramatic sometimes." Elizabeth said laughing.

"But Elizabeth…"

"Good night Julie." She said as she exited the door and smiled back at Julie before closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth went into her bedroom and quietly shut the door behind her before carefully climbing into bed. She slipped under the blankets and carefully found her way over to Jack's side. He instinctively turned and reached out for her and she smiled. She snuggled up to his side and closed her eyes and was soon asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _ **The Thatcher Mansion.**_

"I can't wait till we have our own house, with our own indoor bathroom." Elizabeth said as she lay back in the bath and appreciated the indoor plumbing while being in Hamilton.

She looked over at Jack who was shaving in front of the mirror across the other side of the bathroom.

"As soon as we get home I want to start working on the house. I thought I'd have more time when I told Lee to get things started."

Elizabeth stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself before making her way over to Jack.

She leaned against the bathroom cabinet and faced Jack as he looked at her and gave her a smile before he looked back to the mirror.

She quietly watched him for a moment, gazing at his lips. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye, and he quickly leaned over and surprised her with a kiss.

"Jack!" She laughed as she tried to wipe the shaving cream off her face.

"I couldn't resist." He said giving her a grin and went back to his shaving.

"I'll let you concentrate then." She said as she stood up.

She was about to make her way out of the bathroom but instead stood behind Jack and placed a kiss on the back of his shoulder. She let her lips linger on his warm skin before she looked over his shoulder and into the mirror to see his reaction. He put the shaver down and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"I can't concentrate when you do that." He said as he gave her a smile.

"Alright, I'm going." She said heading off.

"Hey, I don't want you to go." He said taking her arm. "But we do need to get downstairs."

"I know." She said giving him a small smile.

Jack slowly released her arm and she walked out of the bathroom, and he watched her leave.

Elizabeth got dressed before she went and sat down at her dressing table where she started on her hair. She heard a knock on the door and got up and went over and opened it.

"Why do you have shaving cream on your cheek?" Julie asked as soon as the door opened.

"That's only for me to know." Elizabeth said wiping her cheek with her hand to find the shaving cream.

Julie then saw Jack walking through the bedroom.

Elizabeth noticed Julie's surprise and she turned around to see Jack walking past without his shirt on. Elizabeth quickly turned back around to face Julie and pushed her sister out through the doorway and into the hall.

"So, it is possible to make you blush!" Elizabeth said as she shut the door behind them as Julie's hands raised to cover her red cheeks.

"And you're speechless." Elizabeth said trying not to laugh.

The sisters then noticed Viola heading down the hallway towards them.

"What's wrong with you?" Viola asked looking at Julie.

"Nothing's wrong with her." Elizabeth insisted.

Viola shrugged. "I'm heading down for breakfast. Will we see you soon?"

Elizabeth and Julie both nodded and Viola made her way towards the staircase.

"Please don't tell Jack…" Julie pleaded with Elizabeth as soon as Viola was out of earshot.

"I can't promise you that."

"What?" Julie asked mortified.

"I can't believe you're so embarrassed! You of all people."

"Well I've never seen a naked man before." Julie admitted.

"He wasn't entirely naked."

"He had no shirt on Elizabeth!"

"Go to your room and compose yourself Julie. Maybe you've learnt your lesson, and you'll give us some privacy."

Elizabeth pushed her sister down the hallway towards her room before ushering her inside her bedroom.

"I'll see you downstairs soon." Elizabeth informed her as she headed back to her own bedroom to find Jack.

"Oh, good you're dressed." Elizabeth said as she noticed Jack and he gave her puzzled look. "Julie just saw you without your shirt on."

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I'm sorry, I should have let you know she was at the door." Elizabeth apologised as she headed over to Jack's side.

"Where is she now?"

"Composing herself in her room."

"Composing herself?" Jack asked still shocked, and Elizabeth nodded.

"If I wasn't so annoyed she saw you, I'd congratulate you on being the first person able to embarrass Julie Thatcher." Elizabeth said grinning as she straightened the collar of Jack's shirt.

"And now I have to face her at breakfast?"

"I'm afraid so. She'll get over it, and hopefully you will too." Elizabeth said noticing Jack's embarrassment.

"You're annoyed?" Jack asked.

"Annoyed?"

"You said you were annoyed at Julie." Jack reminded her.

"Oh, well she did see you without your shirt on."

"And why would that make you annoyed?"

"I don't want anyone seeing you like that." Elizabeth informed him.

"Except you?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth quietly nodded.

He pulled her into his arms and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm yours." He said before gently kissing her, and he felt the smile on her lips before she returned the kiss.

"I love you." Elizabeth whispered between kisses as she held him a little tighter.

"I love you too." He said as he slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I see you found that shaving cream on your cheek." He said grinning while running a finger over her cheek where the shaving cream once sat.

"Julie did." She said bluntly and smiled as she knew his intended plan not to tell her about the shaving cream had backfired, the joke was now on him.

"Oh." Jack replied.

"I'm sure it's kept Julie's mind racing about what else we do in here."

"She'll never really know what we do in here, no one will." Jack said.

"I'm glad." Elizabeth replied as she thought how happy she was to share moments with Jack that were only between the two of them.

Jack leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"You ready to go down to breakfast?" He asked.

"I am." She said as Jack reached for her hand and they headed out of the bedroom.

 _An hour later…_

Jack and Elizabeth headed through the foyer and towards the front door.

"Jack." William Thatcher called out.

Jack and Elizabeth turned around to find Elizabeth's Father walking towards them.

"Here." William said as he held out a set of keys to Jack.

"What's this?" Jack asked as his Father in law placed the keys into his hand.

"The keys to my car, if you go out to the garage there will be someone out there to show you which vehicle they belong to."

"Thank you." Jack said a little surprised.

"Be careful with it… and with my daughter too."

"I certainly will Sir. Thank you." Jack said thanking him again.

William then headed off and left Jack and Elizabeth standing in the middle of the foyer.

"He likes you." Elizabeth said with a grin on her face as she leant over a placed a kiss on Jack's cheek.

Jack was still a little shocked, but the kiss from Elizabeth awakened him and he turned to her and gave her a smile.

"Maybe."

"He does Jack, I have never seen him offer the keys to any of his vehicles to anybody."

"It must be because I'm giving him a grandchild."

"Maybe, but I'm certain it's more than that." Elizabeth said giving him a grin.

Julie then made her way over and interrupted them.

"Are you… what are you doing with Father's keys?" Julie asked with wide eyes as she saw the keys in Jack's hand.

"Your Father gave them to me." Jack informed her.

"He didn't?!" Julie asked shocked. "He doesn't let anyone drive his vehicles."

"Well he's letting Jack." Elizabeth pointed out and Jack nodded.

Viola then headed over to see what the fuss was about.

"Letting Jack do what?" Viola queried bluntly.

"Daddy's letting Jack drive one of his vehicles." Julie informed her.

"Why would he do that?" Viola asked hiding her surprise.

"So Jack can take Elizabeth dress shopping for the Mountie Ball." Julie stated.

"That's not what I meant." Voila stated rather candidly.

"Daddy gave him the keys because he trusts Jack." Elizabeth pointed out to Viola in Jack's defence.

Viola shrugged. "Well, have a good time." She said and walked off.

"Don't you listen to her Jack. She's just jealous that Daddy has taken to you." Julie pointed out and Elizabeth smiled at her.

Jack nodded, and he was thankful for Julie's kind words.

"Well off you both go. Have a great time, and be careful with that vehicle." Julie reminded them.

"I will." Jack said.

He felt Elizabeth's hand reach out for his and they headed out the large doors of the mansion.

Jack sat back in the chair as he waited for Elizabeth to exit the dressing room for the umpteenth time.

"What about this?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped out from the curtain of the changeroom and looked from Jack and back to the mirror.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful in all of them." He said honestly.

"That's sweet Jack, but I need to find something that looks just right, and something that will match with that red serge of yours. I don't think this one will do." She said looking back in the mirror again.

"Well you would know." Jack told her.

"I'm sorry it's taking me so long." She apologised.

"Don't be sorry. I can't say I enjoy the shopping part, but I am enjoying myself here. After all why wouldn't I want to watch my beautiful wife come out parading all these dresses." He said giving her a smile.

Elizabeth smiled hearing his words.

"I'm going to try on one more." She said as she slipped back into the changeroom.

Jack leaned back in the chair once more and waited.

Elizabeth then came out wearing a long white flowing satin gown with red flowers and a red sash that wrapped around her small waist.

"That's the one." Jack said as soon as he saw her.

"Really?" She asked as Jack stood up and walked over to her. "I do like it, and the red would go with your serge."

"It's perfect, and so are you." He said as he placed his lips on her shoulder near where the strap of the dress sat.

He looked up at her reflection in the mirror and saw her smile at him.

"Alright, I'll get this one." She said pleased.

"Can we afford this?" She said looking at the price tag.

"I'll make sure we can. I invited you to this Ball knowing you'd need a dress, and I hope you like wearing it as much as I love seeing you in it." Jack said giving her a smile before he continued. "I'm a little surprised though, I remember you once told me you weren't going to wear red again."

"A girl can change her mind, and I'm not so envious now."

"Envious?" Jack queried her.

"Of Rosemary." She said, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I guess she does often wear a lot of red. And you're right, you have no need to be envious, even back then. If you remember I told you that day I like you in red."

"I remember." She said smiling and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading back into the change room.

"Jack, I need a little help." She called out.

Jack had just sat down, he got back up again and made his way into the changeroom.

"What can I do?" He asked looking over the dress.

"If you could just unzip me."

"How did you manage to get this done up?" He asked as he gazed down her back before finding the zipper.

"I'm not quite sure myself. I wanted to surprise you with the dress though."

"Well I'm glad you did." He said as he pulled at the zipper and ran it down her back.

He looked up and noticed her watching him in the mirror.

He ran his hands inside the back of the dress and it loosened on her body, he placed his hands around her waist and pulled her back into his chest.

"I hope this is going to fit me in a few weeks, I'm going to get bigger soon." She said remembering she was pregnant.

"The Ball is only three weeks away, and Rosemary has told you her and Dottie can adjust the dress if need be." Jack said trying to console her.

"Yes, but I'd rather like to keep my waist line, at least until after we've been to the Ball."

"You're going to look beautiful Elizabeth. I'm actually looking forward to seeing your body change."

"You are?" She asked surprised.

"Of course, it's our little baby you are growing in there." He said resting his hands on her flat stomach.

She smiled, and he gently placed a kiss on her shoulder. His hands started to wander inside the dress and she watched him in the mirror.

"Jack…" She said warning him.

"I know." He said. "I'll stop." He said as he pulled his hands from around her waist and out of the dress.

Elizabeth turned around to face him and placed a hand on his cheek before leaning in and kissing him.

He knew she was telling him she didn't want him to stop but they both knew they had to.

"I'll wait outside." He said, and she nodded.

Elizabeth soon reappeared as she exited the changeroom.

Jack took the dress from her arms and they headed out of the changerooms and into the storefront.

 _Back at the Thatchers residence_

Julie rushed down the stairs as soon as she heard Jack and Elizabeth return.

"Did you get the dress?" She called out from the bottom of the stairs as she saw them enter through the front door.

"I did." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, I must see it!" Julie insisted.

"I'll show you after dinner."

Julie pouted, and Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm sure you'll be the belle of the ball." Julie said, smiling once again at her thought.

"She will be." Jack said as he gave Elizabeth a smile.

"I'll go hang this up in your room." He said referring to the dress. "I'll come find you ladies later."

Elizabeth nodded, and Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek before he headed up the stairs.

"You two are so adorable together. You're so lucky to have Jack." Julie told Elizabeth when she thought Jack was out of ear shot but he heard her and smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs.

"I know, I am very blessed to have him." Elizabeth said as she let her eyes wander up to the staircase and she watched Jack leave.

 _The next morning_

The front door bell rang, and Julie rushed ahead of the butler to answer it.

She quickly opened the door and saw Tom standing on the doorsteps. She threw herself into his arms just as Jack and Elizabeth walked into the foyer.

Jack and Elizabeth stopped and gave each other a knowing look. They then waited until Tom and Julie broke out of their embrace.

Jack cleared his throat and his brother and Julie turned and looked over in his direction.

"Jack." Tom said as he headed over towards his brother and the two men hugged.

"How you been big brother."

"Really good, and you?"

"I'm well. It seems marriage suits you."

"It certainly is." Jack said with a smile.

"Elizabeth." Tom said greeting her with a nod.

"It's good to see you Tom." Elizabeth replied.

"Thank you. I hope your Father can say the same."

"There's always hope. Daddy has really taken to Jack." Julie informed him.

"He has, has he?" Tom said looking over at Jack and grinning at him.

"He even gave him one of the cars to drive yesterday." Julie said.

"Well I certainly know your Father isn't going to allow me to be doing that anytime soon. Not after our little mishap a few years ago." Tom reminded them.

A few moments later William Thatcher walked through the foyer.

"Tom." He said nodding.

"Mr Thatcher." Tom said holding out his hand, but William ignored his offer.

"I didn't think you'd be here till later." William pointed out.

"I came early, to catch up with my brother." Tom informed him.

"And Julie I assume."

"Yes." Tom admitted.

"Very well, as long as the two of you don't leave this house without Jack and Elizabeth."

"But Daddy!" Julie said protesting.

"Julie, you and Tom haven't given me any reason to trust the two of you together, and until you do and while you live under my roof you will follow my rules."

"We will." Tom said adhering to his words.

Julie felt defeated and quietly nodded her head in agreement.

"Maybe you'll both prove me wrong one day, like Jack did. But until that day comes then you don't leave this house alone together." William Thatcher said, and he went on his way.

"Julie, you should be thankful he allows Tom in the house." Elizabeth informed her sister.

"I know, but it's still so unfair." Julie said with a sigh. "Father never made you and Jack have a chaperone."

"Don't you remember Jack was sent to Hope Valley to _be_ my chaperone, and then when we were courting we never gave him reason to suggest we needed one. You and Tom crashed his car Julie! I know it was years ago but you're just going to have to prove yourself to him now."

"I know, I know." Julie replied.

Elizabeth felt a little sorry for Julie but felt she needed to be blunt with her to help her understand where their Father was coming from.

"You promised me you'd come shopping with me today. Maybe that will cheer you up? That's if I can tear you away from Tom?"

Julie looked over at Tom and then back to Elizabeth.

"Tom's living in Hamilton, we can catch up later. It's been too long since I've been able to go shopping with my sister, we can still go today." Julie said.

Elizabeth smiled as she knew Julie had a made difficult decision having to choose between her and Tom. She knew her sister dearly missed her though and was pleased she hadn't broken their shopping date.

"That's great then, I'll have time to catch up with my little brother." Jack said as he laid a hand on Tom's back. "Do you girls need a lift?"

"You still have the keys?" Julie asked surprised.

"Your Father's let me hold onto them until we leave for Hope Valley." Jack replied, and Elizabeth wrapped her arm around his and leaned into his side.

"I need to hear your words of wisdom on how to get on Mr Thatcher's good side." Tom said.

"I don't know if I have any words of wisdom." Jack replied.

"Father got to know Jack, I knew he'd approve once he did." Elizabeth said as she looked from Tom and then over to her husband and she gave him a smile.

"You just need to pull your socks up Tom and start behaving yourself. Once he gets to know you you'll be fine." Jack informed him.

Tom shrugged as he wasn't too convinced it would be that easy.

"How about you ladies go get yourselves ready and I'll have the car ready outside waiting for you?" Jack suggested.

"Alright." Elizabeth said, and she kissed Jack on the cheek before heading up the stairs.

Julie did the same to Tom and then the two girls headed upstairs together and left the men down in the foyer.

 _Elizabeth's bedroom_

Jack opened the door and walked into the bedroom.

"Elizabeth?" He called out.

"I'm in the bathroom."

Jack followed her voice and headed into the bathroom and found her standing in front of the mirror.

"I thought you were going out to get the car?" She asked.

"I did already, but I just wanted to check in with you before we left."

"Check in?" She questioned.

"Well, we've hardly left each other's side since we got married." He reminded her.

"We haven't." She said with a smile as she turned around now and gave him her full attention.

"So.." Jack started.

"So?"

"I'm going to miss you while you're out on your shopping trip sweetheart." He admitted as he reached out and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too." She said as she rested her hands on his chest.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and her hands went up his chest, over his shoulders and she then started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Elizabeth leant in and lightly brushed her lips on his as she waited for further response from him. Within moments his lips came crashing into hers and she noticed his eagerness in the way he kissed her.

They then heard a knock on the door.

"That will be Julie." Elizabeth said breathlessly as they both felt displeased at being interrupted. "I better get it, otherwise she'll start getting suspicious." She continued.

"Let her." Jack said as she noticed the desire in his eyes for her.

"I.." Elizabeth started. She momentarily felt torn, but she noticed the way Jack looked at her. His eyes pleaded with need for her, she knew all he was asking for was her, and she knew she couldn't deny him that.

Elizabeth leaned in and kissed her husband, their kisses became more passionate again as she felt his hands wander up her back.

They then heard another knock.

Jack pulled back and his hands through his hair and took in a big breath to clear his mind. "I can't wait till we get home." He said giving her a smile.

"Neither can I. I'll tell her to come back later."

"You can't tell her that. My brother is downstairs as well."

"What do you propose we do then?" She asked.

"I don't want to, but we'll have to wait." Jack said. "We waited over for years for this. We can wait a few hours again."

"You have the patience of a saint."

Jack shrugged and gave her a smile.

"I know I wouldn't have such patience if I didn't have you backing me up." Elizabeth informed him, and she headed off to answer the door.

He smiled to himself as her words made him realise her desire for him.

There was another knock on the door as Elizabeth headed out of the bathroom.

"You're persistent, aren't you?" Elizabeth said as she opened the door and saw Julie standing there.

"Your cheeks are starting to look a little pink Elizabeth. Did I interrupt something?"

"Julie! Did you not learn your lesson earlier? I even asked you to give us some privacy."

"Sorry." Julie said feeling a little dejected.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just Jack and I are barely over our honeymoon and I'm not used to all of the disturbances. After all I was living alone for some time."

"You sure don't seem to mind when Jack 'disturbs' you."

"Julie." Elizabeth said warningly. "I've just offered you one apology, please accept it and move on before you're in need of another."

"Alright. But I have to admit, it's not the same now you're married."

"Not the same?"

"We always used to come barging into each other's rooms when we both lived here." Julie reminded her.

"I hardly think you'd appreciate me living here and barging into your room every day. Unfortunately, we're adults now Julie, change happens, but we can still go shopping together."

"And I'm glad for that. I just miss you since you live so far away."

"I know, I miss you too." She replied to Julie. "Can you please just give us a few minutes and I'll meet you out front."

"Sure." Julie said, and she gave Elizabeth a smile and headed off down the hallway.

Jack exited the bathroom and made his way over to Elizabeth.

"So, you're ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Apparently I am." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Just a few hours." Jack said holding out his hand and Elizabeth took it in hers.

"A few hours" She said reminding herself.

Jack placed a kiss on her cheek and they headed off on their way.

Jack dropped the girls off and he and Tom went to park the car.

"So where are we going?" Tom asked.

"Shopping for the baby."

"What? You're kidding me."

"I wanted to get something to surprise Elizabeth and this is the only chance I'll get."

"Well, aren't you the romantic" Tom said with a laugh.

Jack shrugged.

"You know Julie would appreciate it if you were too."

"Maybe." He said not really wanting to hear Jack's courtship advice. "I've noticed you and Elizabeth are quite openly affectionate."

Jack parked the car and turned it off before looking over at Tom.

"We're married, and have Mr Thatcher's approval. You'd be wise not to follow us in that regard, especially while you're in their home."

Tom nodded.

"So, what else have you been up to lately?" Jack asked as they got out of the car and made their way onto the footpath and headed up the street.

"Not much, just trying to keep a job down, but more importantly you haven't told me what went on in the Northern Territories."

"I haven't told anyone much." Jack stated honestly. "I saw a lot of things that I don't even want Elizabeth to know, she'd only worry."

"It was that bad?" Tom asked, and Jack nodded.

"But it's over and I'm trying to move on. I have moved on in part." Jack said.

"I'm guessing marriage has been a great distraction."

"It has." Jack said and left it there as he didn't feel he wanted to share too much with Tom. "Here, this is the store I was looking for."

The two men entered the large department store and navigated their way through to the baby section.

"Should we even be here?" Tom said feeling rather awkward and Jack shook his head at him and stifled a laugh.

"Come on. This is all new to me too, but I think we'll manage."

"So, what exactly are you looking for?" Tom said as he looked around and realised he didn't even know what half the things in the store were.

"I don't know but I'll know what I see it."

"Well I hope it's soon." Tom said feeling he wanted to get out of the store as soon as possible.

"Do you like this?" Jack said pointing out a crib.

"I don't think it's wise of you to be asking for my opinion on this matter." Tom advised him.

"You're right. I know Elizabeth would love it though." Jack said as he ran his hand over the wood of the crib and pictured in his mind his and Elizabeth's baby laying in there one day.

"Ok good, let's get it and go."

"It's not exactly what I was looking for though." Jack said, and Tom rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm never going shopping with you again."

"Sorry, I promise I won't make you do this again. This is the only time I'll have to do this though without Elizabeth knowing."

"Alright." Tom said agreeing unwillingly.

"I just had a thought."

"You did?"

"There's somewhere else I need to go before we meet the girls for lunch."

"Okay." Tom said reluctantly but he was glad to know they'd soon be leaving the store.

Jack headed over to the counter and ordered the crib and arranged to have it sent to Hope Valley.

"I'll take this too." He said picking up a soft light green baby blanket.

He made his purchase and the two men headed out of the store.

"So where are we going?" Tom asked

"Just here." Jack said as he stopped outside a jewellery store and Tom moaned.

Jack stepped inside the store and Tom followed him.

"You know Julie is waiting on you for one of these." Jack said pointing out the engagement rings.

"I know, I don't think we're quite ready yet." Tom informed him. "It's been a rough few years."

"I know that feeling." Jack said as he thought over his courtship with Elizabeth as he searched around the store.

"This is it."

"Finally." Tom said pleased.

Jack looked down at a small golden heart shaped locket. A staff member behind the counter got it out from under the glass counter for him and he looked over it.

"This will be perfect." He said.

The staff member placed the locket inside a small box and Jack made his payment.

Tom felt relieved as they exited the store and made their way back out onto the pavement.

"Jack!"

Jack turned as he heard Elizabeth call his name. He quickly placed the small box into his coat pocket as she rushed into his arms. Being in public she didn't linger too long however.

Jack placed a quick kiss on her cheek and he offered his arm out to her and she took hold of it.

"Someone miss me?" He whispered in her ear.

"I told you I would." She said giving him a smile as they made their way down the footpath.

They watched Tom and Julie walk closely together up ahead and they followed their lead.

"It looks like you girls did a lot of shopping."

"Well Julie did, I didn't buy much."

Jack nodded.

"Did you get anything?" Elizabeth asked trying to pry into the bag he was holding.

"I did."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" She asked.

"No." Jack said and smiled.

"No?"

"It's a surprise." He said with a grin.

"When will I get this surprise?" She asked slyly as she took a firmer hold onto his arm and leaned into his side.

"Once we get back to Hope Valley."

"Oh." She said a little disappointed.

He placed a kiss atop her head and continued to lead her down the footpath.

"I could make you wait longer." Jack suggested.

"Please, don't."

"Alright, only a few more days and we'll be home anyway." He said, and she nodded.

She smiled at the thought Jack had brought her something.

"You hungry?" Jack asked as he interrupted her thoughts.

"Starving."

"I'm guessing you know somewhere to go?"

"Julie knows a place."

 _Later that afternoon back at the Thatcher mansion._

Jack and Elizabeth made their way into her bedroom. Jack put their shopping bags down as Elizabeth made her way over to the bed and sat down before deciding to lay back and rest.

"Are you tired?" Jack asked as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Slightly." She said relaxing as she felt Jack place his hand on her stomach.

"Is this little one tiring you out?"

"Not as much as I thought, but it's still early days."

Jack lay back on the bed and he turned his head to look at Elizabeth.

"Maybe we won't hear from Julie for a while since Tom is here." He pointed out.

"That would be nice. I mean don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Julie, but we've only been married a few weeks…"

"The interruptions are a little too much." Jack said finishing her sentence.

"Exactly."

"Good because I'm starting to feel the same way. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made the suggestion to come to Hamilton so soon after the wedding."

"No, it's fine Jack. I'm glad we came, it's nice being here with you." She said smiling. "So… you were implying that we may not get any interruptions this afternoon?" She asked slyly.

"I was." Jack said as he gave her a grin.

Elizabeth rolled over on her side and faced Jack.

"I can't imagine what we could do for the rest of the afternoon." She said feigning.

"I can."

"Well do tell." She said as she sat up on one elbow and looked down at him. She ran her fingers through his hair as she watched him as he was clearly processing something in his mind.

"Jack?"

"Hmm."

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"I was but maybe it would be better if I just showed you." He said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Sounds good to me."

"Shh." He said placing a finger on her bottom lip.

He then leaned in towards her and placed his lips on hers. His hand rested on her hip before it travelled to the small of her back where he rested it and he pulled her closer. She instinctively moved closer to him and she ran her hand up inside his coat and started to remove it from his shoulder. As she pushed back his coat she felt something in the pocket.

"What's this?" She asked as she pulled back from the kiss and slipped her hand inside the inside of his coat pocket. Jack tried to stop her, but she was too quick and she retrieved the little box he had purchased from the jeweller earlier.

"It's nothing." Jack said as he sat up and took the box from her and hid it behind his back.

"What is it?" She playfully asked as she sat up herself and reached behind his back to try retrieve the box once more.

He gently held back her arm from reaching it, but she continued to struggle with him.

"It's your surprise. For when we get back to Hope Valley."

"Oh." She asked, now more eager to find out what it was. "Can I…"

"No speaking... I'm trying to show you something else remember." He reminded her, and she relaxed in his hold.

"I remember." She said her voice softening and the desire for the gift was forgotten as she turned her attention back to Jack.

She continued to remove his coat and she let it fall off the edge of the bed. Jack's arms wrapped around her and he pulled her onto his lap as they sat on the bed. He noticed her surprise, but she quickly relaxed, and he saw a gentle smile on her face as she looked at him.

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton." He said as he cradled her face with his hand. She felt his hand on her cheek and she leant into him.

"I love you too."

She noticed the desire in Jack's eyes and knew he was holding back and taking things slow. She placed her lips on his and their kisses became more passionate as she tried to show him she wanted this as much as he did.

"Jack it's ok."

As he heard her words and noticed her laboured breathing he felt encouraged and he lay back on the bed and pulled her down with him.

…

 _An hour later…_

Jack lay back on the bed and watched Elizabeth as she curled up to his side. Her eyes fluttered open and close and he knew she'd likely soon be asleep. The pregnancy had certainly started to make her tired the past week. He ran gently ran his hand over the smooth skin of her back and he noticed her warm breath on his shoulder as her breathing relaxed. He knew she was now asleep and he decided it was best not to disturb her. He closed his eyes himself and relaxed, they'd certainly had a busy month and he enjoyed the downtime, especially with Elizabeth by his side. He soon got lost in his thoughts of the past few weeks and drifted off to sleep himself.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Hearties,**

 **Another chapter already! I think this is my favourite chapter so far. Once you get to the second half of the chapter you'll see why. ❤️**

 **Happy reading.**

 ** _At the Thatcher residence, in Elizabeth's bedroom._**

"Jack, wake up!" Elizabeth exclaims as she sits up in bed.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks as he bolts upright in the bed.

"We fell asleep, we're late for dinner!"

"Oh." Jack asks as he relaxes after his initial alarm.

Jack and Elizabeth hurried out of the bed and pulled on their clothes.

"Now I have given your Father reason to be displeased with me." Jack said feeling somewhat worried.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Tom's here, he has too much else to worry about."

"I'm not so sure about that." Jack said as he pulled on his coat. "You ready to go?"

"As soon as I've done my hair." Elizabeth said as she rushed over to the dressing table and tidied her hair.

Jack waited by the bedroom door for Elizabeth to finish.

"What's this?" He asked as he picked up a small piece of paper that was sticking out from under the door.

Elizabeth hurried over to Jack and they read the paper together _"I'm waiting…."_

"I'm going to strangle Julie!" Elizabeth exclaimed, clearly knowing the note was from her.

"No, you won't." Jack said trying to stifle a laugh.

"I won't, but…"

"But what?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Come on let's go, we don't want to be any later than we already are."

Jack and Elizabeth headed downstairs and went into the dining room where Mr and Mrs Thatcher, Viola, Julie and Tom were already seated.

"You're both late… again." Mr Thatcher pointed out.

"Sorry Daddy." Elizabeth said as she averted her eyes from him. She was hoping the conversation wouldn't continue.

Mr Thatcher didn't say anything more and he nodded at both Jack and Elizabeth and they quickly took their seats at the table.

Jack noticed Elizabeth's nervousness and he took her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile as she felt a little more relaxed.

Just as they were all seated they heard the doorbell ring.

"I didn't think we were expecting anyone else." William stated.

"We're not." Grace said.

"I'll go see who it is." William said getting up and heading out of the dining room.

"Elizabeth, what took you so long to come down for dinner?" Julie asked. Now her Father had left the room she was feeling bolder.

"Julie!" Elizabeth exclaimed, and her cheeks slightly reddened.

"Leave your sister alone please Julie. We hardly get to see her these days, and I do not wish to see the two of you bickering at the dinner table." Grace said. "I don't know what's keeping your Father."

"I'll go see." Julie interrupted, wanting to leave the room so her Mother could no longer correct her.

"No you won't, Elizabeth can go." Grace suggested.

"What?" Julie asks with surprise and some annoyance.

"She's the level headed one. She can go."

"Mother!" Julie exclaimed.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and then got up from the table.

She headed out to the foyer where she found her Father and Charles standing at the front door.

She noticed her Father and Charles were in some sort of confrontation and she rushed over to her Father's side.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth directed at Charles.

"I was invited." Charles pointed out.

"Well you're certainly not welcome." Elizabeth informed him. "Daddy did you invite him here?" She asked him a little surprised that he would do such a thing, especially since he knew about how Charles had tried to pursue her again only a week ago in Hope Valley.

"No I certainly didn't Beth." William informed his daughter. "What are you doing here? Please return to the dining room, this is between Charles and I."

"In actual fact, I believe it's between Charles and myself." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Elizabeth is right." Charles said agreeing.

"I don't care who this is between. This is my house and you are no longer welcome in my home Charles. Not only did you almost ruin the reputation of my business in Hope Valley, but you made inappropriate advances towards my married daughter."

"William, I can explain…"

"No, you certainly can't, there is no excuse for your actions." Elizabeth said interrupting.

"Charles I'd like you to leave."

"I was invited." Charles pointed out.

"By who?" William asked.

"By me." Viola said, and William and Elizabeth turned around as Viola made her way towards them.

"Viola, what were you thinking?" William said getting angry at his eldest daughter now.

"Charles is an old friend, why shouldn't I invite him?" Viola asked innocently.

"You certainly know why he isn't welcome here." William pointed out. "Now Charles, if you don't leave now I will have to take further action."

"Further action?" Charles questioned.

"If Charles leaves then I will also." Viola said as she stood by Charles side.

"Beth, go get your husband." William suggested.

"Daddy…" Elizabeth said as she started to question her Father.

"Just go." William demanded.

Elizabeth hurried back to the dining room.

"Jack, I think you should come. Charles is here."

Jack jumped out of his seat at the table and rushed over to Elizabeth.

She informed him of what had been happening as everyone else at the dinner table listened in.

"Maybe you should wait here." Jack said as he gently placed his hand on the back of her shoulder.

"Jack…" Elizabeth warned.

That was all Elizabeth needed to say and Jack wavered, he knew he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise.

"Alright. Come on."

"I'm coming too." Julie called out as she followed them, and Tom followed after her.

Grace then got up and headed out to the foyer also.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked as he reached the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Charles asked.

"He's my son in law. He's welcome here, unlike you." William informed him. "Now I'd like you to leave."

"He's not leaving, I invited him." Viola pointed out as she took Charles arm and tried to usher him into the house.

Jack stood in front of them to prevent Charles from entering the house.

"I suggest you leave Charles." Jack stated with authority.

"Or what will you do? Mounties aren't exactly needed here."

"It seems to me right now they are. You're not welcome here Charles, you've hurt my wife and you've made this family… my family very disappointed in you." Jack said, his voice still calm but there was an authoritative tone about it. He then felt Elizabeth's presence behind him as she placed her hand gently on his back for moral support.

"Your family? That's a joke, you hardly fit in here." Charles said as he tried to mock Jack.

"Jack is part of our family, and if you don't leave I will give him the authority to have you removed." William pointed out.

Charles stood there, standing his ground.

"Alright, if you're going to be like that." Jack said as he took hold of Charles and ushered him further out the door.

"What do you think you're doing? Take your hands off me!" Charles said as he took a swing at Jack.

"Jack, be careful!" Elizabeth called out as she watched the altercation going on outside the door.

Jack moved out of the way in time before Charles fist made contact with his face. He grabbed Charles arm and pulled it behind his back.

"Come on, you're leaving. It's a good thing you're not in Hope Valley, otherwise I'd be arresting you." Jack told him, his voice stern now.

"Jack, you need a hand?" Tom asked.

"No, you stay, take care of the women." Jack informed him, and Tom nodded.

"Charles!" Viola called out as she started to hurry after him.

Elizabeth ran after her sister and tried to stop her, but Viola pushed her away.

"Are you crazy?" Elizabeth asked.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you little sister?" Viola started. "I was the one who encouraged Charles to go to Hope Valley and propose to you. You were the crazy one for not accepting his offer!"

"I don't believe you Viola! You must have known I was in love with Jack, even back then."

"I knew you thought you were, but I cared enough about you that I tried to stop you from marrying below your class. I seriously thought you moving out West and being with a Mountie was a phase, I didn't want you making a mistake."

"Viola, do you not realise that class really is of no importance? I love my life on the frontier and I love Jack."

"After this weekend, I do realise you are happy Elizabeth, but I still don't believe you've made the right choice. That is your choice to make however, and now I'm going to make mine." Viola said, and she hurried off and followed after Jack and Charles to the front gates.

"Viola, come back this instance!" William called but Viola ignored him and continued on her way.

Elizabeth stood motionless as she watched Viola and then turned her attention up to Jack who was almost at the gate at the end of the driveway.

Julie noticed Elizabeth's worry and she wrapped her arm around Elizabeth.

"He's been in much more dangerous situations than this, he'll be back soon." Julie said trying to console her sister.

Elizabeth silently nodded in agreement.

"Come inside girls." William said trying to usher his two younger daughters into the house.

"I'm waiting here for Jack." Elizabeth insisted.

"Alright." William said as he knew better than to argue with Elizabeth over the matter.

Julie and Tom headed back inside while William and Grace waited outside the front door with Elizabeth.

"Why would Viola leave with him?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I don't know dear. I never know what's going through that girl's mind." Grace said with worry.

Elizabeth noticed Jack returning and she ran off down the driveway towards him.

Elizabeth rushed into Jack's arms and he pulled her in close.

William and Grace gave each other a knowing look. They knew their daughter was in safe hands, so they headed back into the house.,

"He's gone now." Jack said reassuring Elizabeth

"I know, it's just that every time I think we see the last of him, he shows up again."

Jack looked into his wife's eyes and saw tears welling up. He brushed the tendril of hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"I understand, but I'm not going to let him harm you or your family."

"Our family." She reminded Jack and he nodded while giving her a small smile.

"I'm not so sure about Viola however."

"I'm not sure that can be helped, although I certainly hope she returns soon." Elizabeth said as Jack took her hand and they headed up the driveway, back towards the house.

Jack placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked as she looked over at him.

"Because, I love how you always care about people, even when it may appear they don't deserve it."

"She is my sister." Elizabeth said as she knew he was referring to Viola.

"I know, and I understand. I just wish she wasn't being so foolish."

"So do I. I don't know what's gotten into her. I certainly hope she doesn't think she's in love with Charles now." Elizabeth said as she leaned into Jack's side as they made their way up the stairs.

"I also hope that's not what it's all about."

Jack opened the door and allowed Elizabeth to step inside before he entered himself.

They noticed everyone was still gathered in the foyer.

William smiled as he saw his daughter and Jack enter the house.

"Well I'm certainly glad we have a Mountie in the family today." William said as he gave Jack a pat on the back.

Jack quietly nodded.

"I don't know how I would have protected my girls without you being here."

"We don't need protecting from Charles." Julie interrupted.

William and Jack gave each other a knowing look. Knowing better than to argue with Julie.

"Well if you'll excuse me. I think I'll go have supper." William informed them. "Will you join us?"

"Soon." Elizabeth informed him.

"Don't be too late, it's starting to get dark." William suggested.

"Daddy…"

"Sorry, sometimes I forget you're not such a little girl anymore, and that you have someone else looking out for you now."

Elizabeth smiled at her Father and went over and hugged him before returning back to Jack's side.

William, Grace, Julie and Tom all headed off to the dining room and left Jack and Elizabeth standing in the foyer.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine honey, I just thought we could take some time to ourselves before we head back into the dining room with everyone."

"Alright." Jack said as he placed his hand gently on Elizabeth's face and gave her a smile.

Elizabeth smiled and took Jack's other hand before leading him through the house and out the backdoor. They wandered through the gardens in the backyard hand in hand.

"I miss being home." Elizabeth said as they slowly strolled down the pathway through the gardens.

"Hamilton?" Jack asked somewhat surprised.

"No, Hope Valley."

"Oh, you had me worried for a moment." Jack admitted.

"I like it here Jack, but I certainly don't miss it like I do Hope Valley. I miss our little row house, and the Church and School house and I miss taking rides out in the row boat. I especially miss our friends and all the children, but most of all I miss our walks. We've only been here five days, but it feels like we've been here months."

"I totally understand sweetheart. I'm ready to go home too."

"It has been nice here though, I've had time to spend with you, and to catch up with Julie and my parents."

Jack nodded as he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her closer. They stopped as they reached a small fish pond that was laced with lily pads over the surface of the water.

"Viola, Julie and I used to come out here for tea parties when we were little. We'd gather the water from the pond here to make mud pies." Elizabeth informed him as she looked down at the fish pond and started to reminisce of days gone by.

Jack smiled at how adorable Elizabeth must have been as a child. He stayed silent while hoping she would continue with her story.

"Mother would always dress us in white or pale coloured dresses and Julie would always come back the dirtiest. As you can imagine, Mother was mortified."

Jack and Elizabeth both laughed.

"Viola however was always the complete opposite, she never got a spot on her. How she managed it I don't know."

Elizabeth then gently pulled Jack along by the hand as she headed over towards a tree. They walked under the shade of it's branches before Elizabeth guided him over to a swing hanging from one of the larger branches.

She sat down on the swing and he gently pushed her.

"Once Julie convinced me to try help her build a tree house in this tree."

"Maybe I should get you to help me build our house." Jack said with a wink and she smiled.

"It wasn't a very successful treehouse. I actually got stuck up in the tree and Julie had to go find Father to help me out."

Jack laughed at the thought.

The swing slowed, and Jack took hold of the ropes and stopped it before offering out his hand to Elizabeth. She took his hand in hers and he pulled her up off the swing.

"I'm glad I don't know everything about you yet, we have a life time to find out." Jack said as he enjoyed hearing her stories.

"And we have a life time to make our own memories together." Elizabeth said giving him a smile. "I hope you'll share some stories of yourself, or am I going to have to wait till your Mother visits again?" Elizabeth said grinning.

"I'll share, just don't ask me anything more about my blankie." Jack said smiling, his dimples showing.

"Or about running around outside without a stitch on?" Elizabeth said laughing.

"Exactly." He said with a smile. His voice then lowered, and he became more serious as he continued. "Mum worked long hours, at home and at the school. Tom and I played hard as boys do but it wasn't all fun and games. Sure, we got up to mischief and had fun, we were farm boys, we lived and played off the land. Being the oldest though, I naturally fell into being the responsible one, which also led me in to following in my Father's footsteps and becoming a Mountie. When I first came to Hope Valley I still wanted the challenges that Cape Fullerton would give me, I wanted to be busy, to have a distraction and to be part of the action. It wasn't until I'd spent some time in Hope Valley that I realised my life slowed down for the first time in my life since my Father died." Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his and he continued. "It was then that life slowed down but my heart beat faster because I met you." Jack said with a smile and his dimples showed. "I'm so glad my life finally slowed down because it was really what I needed, and then I found you and realised you were also what I needed."

"Jack honey, you once told me that it's hard for you to say what's in your heart, but I think you're wrong." Elizabeth said gazing in his eyes. She lifted her hand and rested it on his jaw line. "You always tell me exactly what's in your heart, and you're also certainly proficient in letting me know how much you love me."

"Bella…" Jack started but his words were lost as Elizabeth's lips met his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt Jack pull her closer. She could feel the fast pace of his heart beating on her chest and his lips becoming more passionate and demanding with every kiss.

They were then interrupted when they noticed a light turn on in one of the upstairs windows of the house.

"That's the drawing room." Elizabeth said just managing to inform Jack, her breathing was laboured, and she tried to catch her breath.

"I guess they didn't wait to have supper with us." Jack said.

"I think they've learnt better than to wait for us." Elizabeth said with a smile and Jack grinned.

"Come on." Elizabeth said as she took Jack's hand and lead him down a trail through the gardens.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked.

"Anywhere that's away from here… and private."

Jack's eyes met hers and she stopped walking. Her face was lit only by the moonlit sky and he took in the features of her face as if committing them to memory, before he spoke.

"I'd go anywhere and everywhere with you Elizabeth Thornton."

She gave him a gentle smile before placing her hands on his chest.

"The only place I want to be is with you." She said and then Jack leaned in and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her. The kiss lingered before they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I'm so ready to take you home to Hope Valley." Jack said, and she smiled.

"I'm so ready to go with you." She said with a smile. "I'm also looking forward to the slower pace back home."

"I hope it's not the baby that's making you tired." Jack said while placing a hand gently on her stomach. "School starts again next week, you'll be busy."

"It could be the baby." She admitted. "But when I'm home we'll be away from the busyness of the city, and the drama and interruptions we have had here in Hamilton."

Jack nodded as he continued to think about how he looked forward to returning to Hope Valley.

"You're cold." Jack said as he noticed Elizabeth shivering and he removed his coat and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispered and gave Jack a smile.

"Here come sit down." Jack said as they sat down on the green plush grass. Elizabeth looked up at the moonlit sky and Jack pulled her onto his lap. She grinned at him before looking back up at the sky.

"It's beautiful out here."

"Not as beautiful as you bella." He whispered.

Jack ran his hands inside his coat that Elizabeth was wearing and pulled her closer. She smiled as she placed her head down on his shoulder and looked back up at the sky.

"We should do this more often when we're in Hope Valley."

"Take time to look up at the sky?" Jack asked and Elizabeth nodded before Jack continued. "I don't think we've done that since the night we saw Haley's Comet."

"That was the first best day of my life." She said as her eyes met his.

"It was?" Jack asked.

"It was the first time you kissed me." She said and they both smiled.

"So what were the other best days of your life?" He asked as he ran his fingers gently through the lengths of her hair.

"There's been so many favourites, but I'd have to say another one of the best days was the day you proposed to me."

"It is? Even though you knew I had to leave the next day." Jack asked, and Elizabeth nodded.

"Then the day your returned home, the day you made me your wife and the day we found out that we were having this little one." Elizabeth said looking down at her stomach while resting her hands there.

Jack placed his hands-on top of hers and smiled at her.

"They're the best days I've had too, and I think our next best day will be when we finally get to meet this little baby of ours."

"I think you're right." Elizabeth said with a smile.

She then rested her head back down on Jack's shoulder and yawned.

"Maybe I should take you inside." Jack suggested.

"I'm alright. I just want to sit here with you a little longer."

Within minutes Elizabeth was asleep in Jack's arms. He looked down at her and smiled. He still couldn't get over how blessed he was to have such an amazing woman, and that she was now carrying his baby.

He let her sleep a little longer as he continued to study her features again. Committing them to memory for maybe a future sketch or painting. After a while he kissed the top of her head and she stirred.

"Elizabeth… I think we should go inside now." He whispered.

"Hmm." She said dozily, and he lifted her up to her feet.

"Come on, lets get you to bed." He said, and he wrapped an arm around her and she leant into him and rested her head on his shoulder as he guided her back into the house.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter half as much as I did writing it. If you didn't enjoy the drama in the first half then I did try my best to keep you happy with all the J &E romance in the second half. 😍**

 **Please review if you have time, I would love to hear from you. 😊**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _ **Elizabeth's bedroom in Hamilton.**_

Elizabeth stirred as she lay in bed, it was still pitch-black outside and as she struggled to fall back to sleep. She tried to keep as still as she could so as not to wake Jack.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She heard Jack ask as she felt him reach for her hand.

She couldn't see him in the dark of the night, so she moved over and lay her arm across his chest.

"I can't sleep, and I'm hungry."

"I'm not surprised, we didn't eat supper." Jack replied as he leant over and turned on the light on the bedside table. "It's only 1am." He said looking at the clock.

Elizabeth sighed thinking about how breakfast was many hours away.

"We could go downstairs and find something." He suggested.

"In the kitchen?"

"Yeah, I think that's where you find food." Jack joked.

"I've never used the kitchen here…" Elizabeth informed him somewhat hesitantly.

"Never?"

"I've never had to. I'm not even sure Mother knows where the kitchen is!"

Elizabeth noticed the look of surprise on Jack's face.

"You knew I couldn't cook when I first arrived in Hope Valley. This is the reason why."

"Well let's go use this kitchen then, it will be the first time for the both of us."

"What about the servants?"

"They'll be asleep." Jack reminded her.

"No, I mean, they'll know we've been in there."

"And that matters why?"

"It doesn't matter. You're right, let's go." Elizabeth said as she got out of the bed.

She pulled on a dressing gown as she noticed Jack getting dressed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting dressed…"

"Everyone is asleep."

"I'm not taking my chances." He said as he pulled on his shirt. "Alright, let's go."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they quietly made their way down to the kitchen.

He went straight for the large ice box across the room and peered inside.

"Jack, what are these?"

Jack looked over at Elizabeth to see what she was showing him.

"It's a turnip." He stated bluntly.

"Oh."

"You didn't know what a turnip was?" He asked as he walked across the kitchen and stood by her side.

"I've eaten them in soups, I just didn't know they looked like this." She said biting her bottom lip while looking from the turnip and up to Jack.

"Well you won't want to eat one like that." He said taking the turnip from Elizabeth's hand and put it back in its place.

"I know." She admitted.

"You do?" Jack asked and then recognised the look on her face. "What's going on, I know that look."

"The first night I arrived in Hope Valley. I found one in the teacherage…"

"You didn't?" Jack said trying not to laugh as he knew what she was about to say.

"Jack!" She said giving him a gentle push.

"I'm sorry, but surely you can see the humour in that now."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I can, but it's still embarrassing admitting it. I've never told anyone."

"Well I'm glad you told me." He said as he pulled her into his arms. "This just reminds me how far you've come since you first came to Hope Valley. You've grown and achieved so much in that time. I'm so proud of you Bella." He said, and he placed a kiss on her cheek and she smiled. "Let me find you something tastier than a turnip though."

"How about a sandwich?" He asked finding some bread.

"Sounds great."

Jack went back to the icebox and pulled out a few ingredients and brought them back over to the kitchen bench.

Elizabeth went rummaging through the drawers for the cutlery and pulled out a knife and then proceeded to cut up the loaf of bread.

"Only one more day and we'll be going home." Jack reminded her.

"I can't wait." She said as they both worked on putting together the sandwiches.

"You want to eat here or go back to your room?" Jack asked.

"Back to _our_ room." She said giving him a smile.

They quickly tidied the kitchen and then headed back up to the bedroom.

Elizabeth went and sat on the bed and Jack followed her and then placed the food down in front of them.

They ate quietly for a few moments before Jack got up and went over to one of their suitcases.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"You'll find out in a moment." He said rummaging through the case before turning around and heading back towards the bed. "I've decided I want to give this to you now."

"Give me what?" She asked. "Oh, that." She said recognising the small box in Jack's hand and she wondered again what was inside. "I thought you weren't going to give this to me until we got home."

"I couldn't wait, so you can have it now." He said handing her the box.

She grinned and took the box from him before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You don't know what it is yet." He informed her.

"I know I'll love anything from you sweetheart."

Elizabeth slowly opened the box and looked inside. She pulled out the heart shaped locket that hung on a necklace and then looked up at Jack.

"I love it." She said, and she leant over and wrapped her arms around Jack. He fell back onto the bed and she went down with him.

He looked up at her as her long tendrils of hair brushed his face. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto his chest and their lips met.

Elizabeth became breathless and eventually pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Jack and gave him a smile.

"I guess you like your present?" He asked with a grin.

"I love it." She said as she rolled off him and lay at his side.

"I thought you might like to put a picture of our baby in there one day." He suggested.

"That would be wonderful." She said as she wrapped her arm around him. "And a picture of you too."

"You want to try it on?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth nodded.

They sat up on the bed and Elizabeth turned away so he could place it around her neck. He gently pushed her long strands of hair to the side and brought the necklace around her neck before clasping the two ends together.

She turned around to face Jack and took the locket in her hands and looked down at it.

"It's perfect… and so are you." She said giving him a smile and Jack placed his hands on hers. She released her hold on the locket and allowed Jack to take hold of her hands.

"I better let you eat now. You didn't have supper and you're meant to be eating for two." He reminded her.

They finished their sandwiches and chatted until they heard a banging on the side wall of the bedroom.

They both went silent and looked at each other.

"That's Julie" Elizabeth pointed out.

"Surely we couldn't have woken her."

"You wouldn't think so."

"Elizabeth, Jack, it's 2am, go to sleep!" They heard Julie yell out as she banged on the wall again.

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other and tried their best to stifle their laughter.

"I so can't wait to go home tomorrow." Elizabeth said forgetting to be quiet.

"Elizabeth!" Julie screamed.

"Alright Julie!" Elizabeth yelled back.

"Here let's pack up. We should try get some sleep anyway." Jack said quietly as he started to tidy up.

"I don't think I could sleep right now."

"Well we probably shouldn't keep Julie awake with our talking."

"I didn't say we had to talk." Elizabeth said, and she leaned in and kissed Jack.

"Not talking does not necessarily imply being quiet these days." Jack said as he pulled back and grinned at her.

"Well, we'll have to be." She said as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and he pulled her down onto the bed.

 _ **Later that same morning…**_

Elizabeth woke and rolled over to look at the bedside clock. She headed back over to Jack's side and placed gentle kisses on his chest.

"Jack wake up, it's already 11am."

Jack opened his eyes and looked down at Elizabeth and smiled. She felt his movements and realised he must be awake.

"We're late again." She said looking up at him and giving him a smile.

She lay her head on his shoulder and he proceeded to run his fingers through her long strands of hair as he slowly woke up.

"It's a good thing we're going home tomorrow." He thought as he knew everyone would already be downstairs. "Are you hungry?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment and sat up in the bed.

"No, I'm not." She said.

She then rushed off to the bathroom and Jack was left lying in the bed wondering what was going on.

Jack got out of bed and went into the bathroom after her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I guess this is what morning sickness is." She said as she stood at the sink and looked in the mirror to see Jack's reflection as he stood behind her.

He pulled her hair back from her face and gave her a kiss on the back of the shoulder.

"You look a little pale. Maybe you should come sit down." He said taking her hand while guiding her back to the bedroom.

She took a seat on the edge of the bed and Jack sat down next to her.

"I hope you'll be all right for the trip home tomorrow."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm feeling a little better now." She said trying to console him.

"But you'll let me know if you're feeling unwell again won't you?" Jack asked with concern in his voice.

"I will." She said giving him a small smile.

"Alright, well if you're up for it I think we should go downstairs, everyone will be wondering where we are."

Elizabeth nodded and they both got up off the bed and prepared themselves to start the day.

 _ **The following day**_

Jack and Elizabeth sat at the dining table along with Julie and Grace as they ate their breakfast.

"Any word on Viola?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

They hadn't heard from her since she left with Charles two days ago.

"Nothing." Julie replied.

"I'm so worried about her. I would have thought Charles was someone we could trust, but after what he did to you Elizabeth, I can't imagine what trouble he could get into with Viola." Grace said feeling extremely worried.

"I guess Daddy must be thinking Tom doesn't look so bad now." Julie suggested.

"I wouldn't push your luck Julie." Elizabeth informed her.

"It's good to have you and Jack both here for breakfast this morning." Julie said giving Elizabeth a sly grin.

"Julie…" Elizabeth said with a warning tone.

"What? It's your last day, it's nice you can join us in the dining room on time for once."

"Julie please, not at the dinner table. Elizabeth is leaving in a couple hours, I would hope you both leave on good terms."

"Oh Mother, you know I'm only teasing. Elizabeth and I are always on good terms, even when it appears we aren't."

"Julie is correct, though I would appreciate it if you were less public with your innuendos." Elizabeth said, whispering the last remark in Julie's direction.

Julie nodded and smiled. She certainly did enjoy trying to embarrass Elizabeth.

"So Elizabeth, you're feeling alright this morning?" Grace asked.

"Yes Mother I'm fine today."

"Alright, I just want to make sure you'll be right for the trip back to Hope Valley."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Your Father has already left for work, but he said he will stop in to give you a ride to the train station." Grace informed both Jack and Elizabeth.

"That will be wonderful." Elizabeth said, and Jack nodded.

Everyone finished eating breakfast and they excused themselves from the table.

Jack and Elizabeth then made their way upstairs and went to pack their suitcases.

 _Two hours later_

Jack and Elizabeth heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Elizabeth, Jack, Father is here with the car to collect you." Julie called out.

Elizabeth swung the door open and welcomed Julie into the room.

"Have you finished packing?" Julie asked, and Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm going to miss you little sister." Elizabeth said as she pulled Julie into her arms.

Julie was slightly surprised by Elizabeth's sudden display of emotion and affection, but she appreciated it.

"I'm going to miss you too, and I promise I'll come visit you in Hope Valley, especially once my little nephew or niece arrives." Julie said pulling out of the hug and giving her sister a smile.

"Oh, we'd love to have you visit." Elizabeth replied, and Julie noticed the tears in Elizabeth's eyes.

Julie pulled Elizabeth in for another hug and looked over Elizabeth's shoulder at Jack. She gave him a questioning look wondering if something else was going on.

"Must be the pregnancy." He whispered, and Julie gave him a knowing look that let him know she understood.

Elizabeth pulled out of the hug and smiled at Julie through her tears.

"Well, shall we head downstairs?" Julie asked as she tried to sound cheerier for Elizabeth's sake.

Elizabeth nodded. Jack grabbed the suitcases and they headed out of the bedroom and made their way downstairs.

"You're all ready to go?" William asked as he saw them make their way out the front door.

"We are." Jack said, as William took one of the suitcases off him.

Both men placed the suitcases in the back of the car while Elizabeth and Julie shared another goodbye.

Grace then came out the front door and made her way over to Elizabeth.

"Now make sure you take care of yourself out there, especially now that you are with child." Grace reminded her.

"I will Mother, and Jack will make sure of it." Elizabeth said as she gave her husband a smile.

"I will Mrs Thatcher." Jack said in confirmation.

Elizabeth hugged her Mother goodbye and then Jack offered his hand out to Grace but she surprised him by giving him a hug.

Elizabeth smiled as she noticed her Mother embrace Jack.

"Alright, let's go." William said as he opened the car door for Elizabeth and she got into the vehicle.

Julie and Jack shared a hug goodbye and then he made his way into the car and sat down next to Elizabeth.

Mr Thatcher walked around the car and got in himself.

They waved goodbye to Grace and Julie as the car drove down the drive way and headed out the gates before making its way to the Hamilton Train Station.

 _Later that afternoon in Hope Valley…_

Jack, Elizabeth, Lee and Rosemary started to unload the wagon out the front of the row house.

"I'll take these upstairs." Jack said as he pulled the suitcases out of the wagon and started to take them into the house.

"Thank you so much for doing this Lee." Elizabeth said as she watched him continue to unload the wagon.

"Certainly, what are neighbours for."

"Elizabeth, I must see the gown you bought for the Mountie Ball." Rosemary insisted as she stood by Elizabeth's side.

"Come inside, I think Jack has already brought it in the house."

The two women enter the row house and Elizabeth goes over to the settee where Jack has left the dress.

"Oh Elizabeth, it's stunning!" Rosemary exclaimed as she watched Elizabeth pull out the dress.

"I think so too, I just hope it's going to fit in a couple weeks." Elizabeth said looking over the dress.

"It will be fine; Dottie and I can do a little adjusting if need be." She assured Elizabeth. "You're going to be breathtaking in this."

"Thank you Rosemary." Elizabeth said surprised as she knew that was quite a compliment coming from her.

"I hope Jack knows how lucky he is." Rosemary said looking from the dress and then back up to Elizabeth.

"He does." Jack said as he walked up to the two women. He gave Elizabeth a quick kiss on the cheek and Elizabeth smiled.

Rosemary smiled at the exchange between her two friends before her attention went back to the dress.

"I'll leave you two ladies be. Lee and I have a couple more things to get out of the wagon."

Elizabeth nodded, and Jack made his way back outside.

"So how is the work going on your house Lee? I'm surprised you're still here." Jack says as he motions to the row house next-door. "I thought Rosie would want to be in a bigger place and out of the row house in no time."

"She's happy to stay put for now, until after the baby arrives anyway. Between you and me though, I think she was happy to be near Elizabeth while you were away. She felt it her place to look after her while you were up North."

Jack smiled at the thought but was also brought back to his memories of his time spent away at war.

"I'm so thankful Elizabeth had her here while I was away. From what I've heard Rosie was a real blessing to her."

Lee nodded and gave Jack a small smile.

"So, is this the last one?" Elizabeth said stepping out onto the porch and taking a small bag from Jack's hands.

"It is." Jack informed her.

"Well we better head off. I know the both of you are both back to work tomorrow." Lee said giving Jack a firm pat on the back.

"We are." Jack replied. "Thanks for doing this Lee."

"No problem." Lee said climbing into the wagon. "Rosie I'll be home soon."

Rosemary nodded as Lee started to head off in the wagon.

"I'll see you two later." Rosemary said giving both Jack and Elizabeth a smile before she headed off to her own row house.

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth as they both watched Rosemary head off.

"It's good to finally be home." Elizabeth said as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"It sure is."

 _ **The next morning…**_

"If you like I can walk you to school on my way to work." Jack suggested.

"Of course I'd like it, It's nice that you don't have to pick me up anymore, you're already here." Elizabeth said giving Jack a smile.

He smiled and took the books out of her hands.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"I am."

Jack opened the front door and allowed Elizabeth to exit before he made his way out.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Elizabeth asked as they held hands and made their way towards the Church.

"After I've done my rounds I've planned to meet up with Lee out on our land. Then I'm hoping to come back to school and have lunch with my lovely wife."

"She would really like that I'm sure." Elizabeth replied as she looked up at him and gave him a smile.

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her closer.

They walked in silence as they both realized their impending departure was getting closer as they neared the Church.

They walked up the steps of the Church and entered the building.

"It's good to be back here." Elizabeth said as she headed to her desk.

Jack placed the books down on Elizabeth's desk and watched her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing really, it's just, I'm going to miss you."

"That's not nothing Jack." She said giving him an understanding smile.

"I'm going to see you in a couple hours." Jack said reminding himself as much as he was Elizabeth.

"It is our first day back at work since the wedding, even our first day back since you've returned from the Northern Territories." She replied, and Jack nodded. "I'm going to miss you too."

The thought pulled on Elizabeth's heart strings and she walked around her desk and went over to Jack's side. She placed her hand gently on his jaw line and tried to give him some sort of reassurance.

Jack looked back at the entrance of the Church door making sure none of the children had arrived and he then pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her.

Jack slowly and unwillingly pulled away from the kiss but still had a hold on Elizabeth with his arms.

Jack and Elizabeth heard the rumblings of feet on the floorboards and they looked over to see some of the girls entering the school. Laura, Anna, Hattie and Emily all had knowing grins on their faces as they looked at Jack and Elizabeth.

"It's so good to see you girls." Elizabeth exclaimed as she tried to break the ice and Jack let go of his hold on her.

They both knew the girls were aware they'd caught them in a private moment.

"We missed you Miss Thatcher." Emily exclaimed as she rushed over to her teacher and gave her a hug.

"You mean Mrs Thornton." Anna reminded her.

"Sorry, Mrs Thornton." Emily said correcting herself.

"It's fine Emily, I understand it will take some getting used to." Elizabeth informed her.

"I guess I should go." Jack said.

"Goodbye Mountie Jack." The girls chorused in unison.

Elizabeth gave Jack and knowing smile and whispered "I'll see you later, Mountie Jack."

Jack grinned hearing her words and gave her hand a squeeze. He then headed off out of the Church to allow Elizabeth to begin the school day.

 **Later that afternoon**

"You're home already, I was going to walk you home from school." Jack said as he entered the row house and saw Elizabeth sitting at her desk in front of the typewriter.

He went over to her side and kissed the top of her head.

"The children were a little restless, so I let them out slightly early. I went looking for you at the jail, but you weren't there." She said looking up at Jack and gave him a smile.

"I was out doing some work on our house, maybe you'd like to take a walk out there after supper?"

"I'd love to." She said getting up from her seat and she then proceeded to wrap her arms around Jack.

"Someone did miss me then." He said wrapping his own arms around her waist.

"Of course I did Jack." She said while pulling back from her hold on him and looked him in the eyes. "It was a long day without you."

"I'm glad we can end our days together without me having to leave now."

"I'm glad too."

"So, you're writing again?" Jack asked looking down at her desk.

Elizabeth nodded.

"So, what is Mountie Theodore up to these days?" Jack asked looking back at Elizabeth.

"He happened to get married recently."

"He did? Well that's wonderful, his wife must be quite charming." Jack said with a grin on his face and his dimples showed.

"He seems to think so."

"And has he gotten into any action yet?"

"You mean outside of the bedroom?" Elizabeth says as she looks up at Jack and notices his jaw drop.

"Let me see that." He says leaning over her desk as he tries to reach the pages. "You must have been spending too much time with Julie while we were in Hamilton."

"I was kidding Jack, I haven't written anything like _that_ in there."

"Oh, you haven't?" Jack asks.

"No, that's not something I want to share. It's private, just between the two of us."'

"Well I'm glad. I don't want to share _us_ with anyone either." He said giving her a quick kiss. "I thought Mountie Theodore _wasn't_ based on me though."

"He's loosely based on you. But you know that people like to speculate, especially when it comes to Mountie Theodore."

"You think?"

"I know." Elizabeth said in confirmation.

"That's interesting."

"But not as interesting as Mountie Jack Thornton."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss.

 _ **Later that evening.**_

Jack and Elizabeth strolled past the pond, their fingers entwined. It was nice to be out of the city and back in Hope Valley where they appreciated the silence of the countryside. The early evening sky had slightly started to darken as they made their way to the house that would soon be their new home.

"It looks like we have visitors." Elizabeth said looking up ahead, noticing a few bodies working around the house. "Did you know they'd be here?"

"No, Lee and Jesse were with me earlier, but I thought they all packed away as I left." Jack informed her as he wondered what was going on.

As they got closer they noticed Lee, Frank, Bill, Jesse and Hickam all working on the house.

"What are all you men doing here?" Jack asked somewhat surprised.

"We're building you a house." Lee said as he gave Jack a smile and a pat on the back.

"I know I asked for some help but I didn't expect this."

"Well we thought we'd all pitch in. Consider it a belated wedding gift." Bill suggested.

"This is amazing, thank you." Elizabeth said looking over at all the men.

"We can't take all the credit. Your husband really got stuck into a lot of the work here today, we're just trying to help out." Lee informed her.

"Well it's very generous of you all."

"The both of you have given so much to this community, we're just trying to give a little back." Frank informed them.

Elizabeth and Jack smiled at the thought of all their kind actions and words.

"Well it looks like we're about to lose light, we need to pack up before it's too dark." Lee said informing the rest of the men and they all headed off to pack up their tools.

"This is amazing Jack. I can't believe they are doing all this for us."

"Elizabeth, this is exactly the kind of thing you inspire people to do. We live amongst an amazing community of people but you're the one that helps unify them, whether it's through a Founder's Day Play, School fundraisers or a music recital. You're also the one that educates and inspires the children of this town and you genuinely love and care for them. There's not anything more important to people than someone who has a heart for their children."

"I don't think you can give me all the credit Jack. They are pretty impressed with their town Constable also."

Jack shrugged and took Elizabeth's hand.

"It's going to be a beautiful house, I'm so proud of you building it for us." Elizabeth said looking up at the framework of what would soon be their home. She then took hold of Jack's arm and leaned into him.

"I may be building a house for us but you're the one that's going to make it a home for me." Jack informed her.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack and kissed him on the cheek.

"We will make it a home together." She said.

"I was planning to get into the house before the baby arrives but at this rate we'll be in long before then."

"I can't wait." Elizabeth said giving him a smile.

 **The following week**

Elizabeth sat at her desk as she waited for her students to arrive. She noticed most of the girls filling their seats and started wondering where all the boys were.

"Where are all the boys?" She asked hoping one of the girls could give her an answer.

"Robert said he was heading up to your new house." Anna informed her.

"He did?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

Anna nodded.

"Come on girls, we're going for a walk."

The girls cheered and got out of their seats and followed Elizabeth outside.

Elizabeth soon arrived up at her and Jack's land with the girls in tow. She noticed a number of the men working on the house along with a number of her male students.

"Did you steal my students?" Elizabeth asked as she walked up to Jack with her hands on her hips.

"Look out Mountie Jack, Mrs Thornton has her scary teacher face on." Robert called out and the children giggled.

Elizabeth removed he hands from her hips and continued to wait for an answer from Jack.

"I didn't steal them per se, they just showed up here and well… I didn't tell them they should be at school."

"Jack Thornton!"

"Elizabeth…" Jack said pulling her aside and talking quietly to her. "I was about to come and find you. I thought it might be good for them to spend some time out here with the men. They'll learn a few practical skills and as you know many of their Mother's are widows. I thought it might be nice for them to spend some time with all the men for a change."

"You're right, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I wish you'd informed of this idea sooner though."

"Yes, I should have. I just couldn't drop everything at once."

"I understand." She said her voice softening now.

Elizabeth turned around and she noticed that the girls had dispersed and were now out with the boys.

"Mrs Thornton can we stay too?" Emily asked.

"Remember you're the one who always tells us, girls can do anything boys can do." Deborah said trying to persuade her teacher.

"Alright." Elizabeth said. "As long as you do exactly what you're told to do."

The girls all nodded and got back to what they were doing.

"I guess we won't be doing my planned lessons today." Elizabeth said with a sigh as she watched the children.

"That's good, because that means I get to spend the day with you." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and she smiled.

"So, are _you_ going to help?" Jack asked handing her a hammer.

"I guess." She replied as she took the hammer from Jack's hand.

"You did such a good job at fixing up the row house when you first moved in after all." Jack said with a grin on his face. "Come on, I'll show you what needs to be done."

 _ **Later that afternoon**_

"I'm exhausted." Elizabeth exclaimed as Jack opened the front door of the row house and she entered.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise Jack."

"It was my idea to have the children help out at the house."

"Well it was a good idea. I just didn't expect to be chasing after them so much."

"You are pregnant remember, you're going to get tired easier."

"Yes, I know." She said sighing as she took a seat down at the table.

"I'll cook tonight."

"That would be wonderful Jack." She said as she rested her head down on the table.

"How about you go clean up and take a rest. I'll let you know once supper is ready." He said placing his hands on her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you." She said getting up and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before she headed up to the bedroom.

 _ **After supper**_

"I have a surprise for you." Jack said as he got up from the settee.

"You do? You've already been the perfect husband taking care of me tonight, now there's something else?"

Jack nodded and held out his hand, she took hold of it and he pulled her up from the settee.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Upstairs." He said as he guided up the stairs. "Now close your eyes, and no peeking." He insisted.

Jack stood behind Elizabeth and placed his hands over her eyes as he guided her through the house and into their bedroom.

"You can open your eyes now." He said removing his hands from her face and he stood by her side to see her reaction.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw a small wooden cradle by the side of their bed.

"Jack this is gorgeous. Did you make this?" She asked heading over to the cradle to get a closer look.

"I did."

"It's beautiful, and the blanket I love it." She said lifting the soft green blanket into her arms.

"I bought the blanket while we were in Hamilton."

"Thank you, it's so thoughtful, I love it." Elizabeth said looking up at him with a smile. "Our baby is going to be so blessed to have you as a Father."

"Are you sure? You still haven't tasted my Shepherd's Pie."

"I'm certain. I don't need to taste your Shepherd's Pie, I already know you're going to make an amazing Father." She said as she placed a kiss on Jack's cheek.

"And you're going to make an amazing Mother." He replied as he wrapped an arm around Elizabeth and pulled her closer before placing a kiss on her temple.

To be continued…

 **I hope you're continuing to enjoy the story. I'm reading back on my old chapters lately and worrying I'm rushing through these latter ones too quickly.**

 **Please leave me a review if you have time, constructive criticism is welcome**

 **I know I sometimes push the boundaries of 1915 and the characters dialogue but I hope you're continuing to see the character fairly true to themselves as this is my foremost intention when writing.**

 **Thank you so much for reading**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jack and Elizabeth packed their belongings into their suitcases. They were leaving on the stage coach in the morning to head to Buxton for the Mountie Ball.

"Have you seen my spare serge?" Jack asked as he searched through the wardrobe.

"It's down stairs on the settee, I sent it off to be cleaned so it's ready for you to wear to the Mountie Ball."

"That was thoughtful of you."

"I guess that's what wives are for." She said giving him a smile.

"Well thank you, I appreciate it." He said returning her smile.

"Not that I would entirely know what being a wife entails. My Mother was never an example of the kind of wife I need to be out here on the frontier, and there's not many wives here in Hope Valley."

"You're the perfect wife, you don't need to worry bella." Jack said noticing her worry as she went off on a tangent. He kissed her on the cheek to try and reassure her even further.

"And you're the perfect husband," She said taking his hand and giving him a smile. "but now I need to go downstairs and make sure I haven't burnt dinner."

She reluctantly let go of Jack's hand and headed off downstairs to the kitchen.

Jack finished packing the last of his things and picked up the suitcases and took them downstairs. He placed them down on the floor near the settee where he found his serge.

"I have something for you." Elizabeth said as she made her way over to Jack.

"You do?" He asked surprised and she handed him a gift that was wrapped up in brown paper.

"I've been trying to find a good time to give this to you. We've been so busy since we arrived home from Hamilton, that a suitable time hasn't really presented itself."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Jack said as Elizabeth held the present out to him and he took hold of it as they sat down on the settee.

"I know I didn't, but you've been so wonderful taking me all these places – the cabin for our honeymoon, to Hamilton and now to the Mountie Ball. I wanted to get you something."

"All I need is you Bella." He said as he took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"That's sweet Jack, and I feel the same about you." She said. "but I do also enjoy giving you gifts as much as you do me."

They smiled at each other before Jack looked back down at the gift.

"So, are you going to open it?" She eagerly asked.

He grinned at her excitement and pulled back the wrapping paper. He discovered a leather-bound sketch pad. He ran his hand over the cover before opening it and skimming through the pages.

"Thank you, I love it, and I love you." He said, and leaned over and kissed Elizabeth.

"I love you too sweetheart." Elizabeth said as she wrapped an arm over his shoulder and started to play with the hair at the nap of his neck. "I hope you have time to use it, you've been so busy with work and the new house."

"I always find time to draw the things I love." Jack said as he placed the sketch pad down at his side and looked over at Elizabeth and met her gaze.

He took in the features of her face and brought his hand up and played with the tendrils of hair that hung by her cheek before he returned his eyes to hers. Elizabeth lay her arm across the back of his shoulders and pulled him closer as she leant in and kissed him. Their kisses were soft and gentle at first but then became more passionate.

"Forget…supper." Jack said in between kisses.

"It will… go cold."

"We can reheat it later." He said pulling away from the kiss. He looked into her eyes as he ran his hand over her shoulder and down the length of her arm before he proceeded to lean in and kiss her neck.

She felt his warm lips on her skin and she pulled him closer.

"You are… very convincing." She managed to get out, her voice and breathing were ragged.

"Good, that was my intention." He spoke as his lips lingered on her skin.

He pressed his lips back down before pulling back and momentarily creating space between them. "So, are you convinced?" He asked as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I am." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck before their lips found each-others again.

 _ **Next day in Buxton at the hotel room.**_

"Sweetheart, could I please get some help?" Elizabeth asked as she put on her dress for the Mountie Ball.

She stood in the long white satin gown with red flowers and a sash that wrapped around her waist. It hung loosely on her body as she held it up. She looked into the mirror in front of her to check over the dress as she waited for Jack's help.

"Just a minute honey." Jack called out from the bathroom. After a moment he exited and came to find her. "You, look gorgeous." He said with a smile.

"You look quite handsome yourself." She said noticing him in his red serge.

"You always see me in this." He said standing behind her as he tried to work on the lacing at the back of her dress.

"Yes, but I always find you extremely attractive in your uniform." She said, and she noticed Jack raise an eyebrow at her in the reflection in the mirror.

She gave him a smile and he winked at her which caused her smile to widen.

"You can pull tighter." She informed him, referring to her dress.

"I don't want to pull too tight, you've got our baby in there now." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and gently placed his hand on her stomach.

"It will be fine Jack, this isn't as firm as a corset, and I'm not showing yet." She said as she appreciated his concern.

"Alright." He said, and he pulled and laced up the back of the dress.

"Are you ready to go?" Jack asked once he was done.

"I just need to finish my hair." She informed him.

 _ **Half an hour later, downstairs in the hotel's ballroom.**_

Jack walked Elizabeth into the ballroom as she held firmly onto his arm.

The room was filled with men in red serges and not quite as many women who were all dressed in lovely gowns.

"Constable Thornton." Greeted a young man and he held out his hand to Jack.

"James, it's good to see you." Jack said shaking his hand. "James was under my division in the Northern Territories." He informed Elizabeth as he looked over at her.

"It's nice to meet you." She said to James.

"You must be Constable Thornton's fiancé, Miss Thatcher. Jack told us so much about you."

"Well I am her but…" Elizabeth started before looking over at Jack.

"She's Mrs Thornton now." Jack said proudly as he finished Elizabeth's sentence and he gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

"Well, congratulations to the both of you! You sure didn't wait long after you got home then." James said giving Jack a pat on the back.

"I kept her waiting long enough." Jack said looking at Elizabeth while giving her a smile.

"Well, I will let the two of you enjoy the rest of your evening. It was lovely to meet you Mrs Thornton." James said nodding at Elizabeth.

"It was lovely to meet you too."

"Constable." James said looking at Jack and the two men shook hands and then James made his own way across the room.

"He seems like a nice young man." Elizabeth said.

"He is, it's a shame not all of the men in my division are here tonight."

"I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth said holding onto his arm tighter.

"We're here to celebrate tonight, I don't want to dwell on that right now."

Elizabeth nodded but also wished Jack was more forthcoming about what went on up in the Northern Territories.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied, and they headed across the room to the drinks table.

Elizabeth gazed across the room and watched the couples dancing while Jack spoke with the waiter and got their drinks.

A young man passed Elizabeth and he nodded in greeting to her, she gave him a small smile and he stopped in front of her.

"I am Constable Paul Cornell." He said holding out his hand to Elizabeth and she shook it. "Are you here with Constable Thornton?"

"I am. How is it you happen to know Jack?"

"I met him in Cape Fullerton a few years ago, just before he was placed in Hope Valley I believe."

"Yes, he is in Hope Valley now."

"Would you like to dance? That's if you think Constable Thornton wouldn't mind."

"Well… he may mind." Elizabeth said, feeling uneasy about dancing with a stranger.

"Oh."

"I'd rather save my first dance for him, I'm his wife."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Mrs Thornton."

"That's fine, you weren't to know. Jack and I haven't been married long."

"I heard your husband was very successful leading the division in the Northern Territories." Paul informed her, and she smiled.

She had heard the news that Jack's division had been quite successful in the war, but it made her proud to hear someone inform her personally.

She then noticed Jack standing by her side and he offered her a glass. She took it and gave him a smile.

"I see you've met my wife Constable Cornell." Jack said giving his hand a shake.

"I have, and I apologise for trying to steal a dance from you."'

"Well I'm glad to hear some are being saved for me." Jack said.

"It's good to see you Jack. I'm glad to see you made it back from up North."

"You too Paul." Jack said giving him a nod.

"Well, I'll let you two enjoy your dance." Paul replied, and he went on his way.

"So, would you like to dance?" Jack asked as he turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"I would."

Jack took the drink from her hands and he placed their glasses down on a nearby table.

He took her hand and guided her out onto the dance floor where they held each other in the traditional dance position.

"I'm glad you saved this first dance for me." Jack said as he pulled her a little closer.

"I plan to save all my dances for you." She said whispering, her lips close to his ear.

He looked around the room as he'd noticed Elizabeth's presence had caught the attention of several other Mounties around the room.

"That's good, because it seems you have a few interested suitors."

"I do?" She asked surprised. She looked over Jack's shoulder but didn't notice anyone looking their way.

"I'm glad you haven't noticed."

"You're the only Mountie I'm ever interested in." She said placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Any possible suitors will realise that soon enough." She said with a smile.

"Good, because I used to tell all the men in my division about you, and I don't think they believed me."

"Well I'm proud to be here with you as your wife, I hope they know that."

"I think they will now." He said giving her a smile as he noticed her full attention was on him.

They continued to dance, and Jack occasionally recognised a few familiar faces and he greeted them with a nod.

Elizabeth noticed a look of concern on Jack's face as they danced.

"Jack what's wrong?" She asked.

"Seeing all the Mounties here reminds me of the one's who aren't, the ones that should be."

"Jack, I'm so sorry you had to go through the experience of seeing a number of men lose their lives. I don't pretend to know how you feel but I'm here if you want to talk. I know there's not anything I can say to make things better but please know that I'm here to listen and support you."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked off the dance floor and headed across the room to somewhere more private.

"I know I can talk to you sweetheart, and I'm sorry I haven't shared more with you." He said pulling out a seat for her before he sat down himself. "The wedding, honeymoon, Christmas and then our trip to Hamilton, was all a wonderful distraction. I know I've compartmentalized most of what went on up North, but I did it in part because I didn't want it to ruin this special time in our lives. I know at some point though I'm going to have to deal with it."

"And we will, together. I want you to know I'm always here for you Jack, no matter what. Don't feel the need to hide things from me to prevent causing me pain, because if there's things you're not telling me then they're only going to prevent us from being closer."

"I understand, it's just, I don't want to burden you."

"Jack, you could never be a burden on me. I'm your wife, I want you to share everything with me. I know you like to be the one protecting and taking care of me, but sometimes it's alright to let me take care of you. I want to be there for you Jack."

"I know, and I love you for it, but can we talk about this later?"

"Alright." Elizabeth replied, she noticed the pain in his eyes and it made her heart ache. She lifted her hand and rested it on his jawline to try console him, even if just a little.

"How about we go get something to eat?" He suggested, trying to change the subject.

"Sounds good, I just need to go to the powder room first."

Elizabeth leant over and placed a gentle kiss on Jack's cheek before she made her way across the room.

A few minutes later Elizabeth came back out into the ballroom. Her eyes scanned the room as she looked for Jack. The room was full of red serges and she realised it was going to be quite difficult to spot him.

"Are you looking for someone?" A middle-aged man in a red serge asked her.

"Yes, I'm looking for Constable Thornton, do you happen to know him?"

"No I don't, but would you care to join me for a dance while you wait for him?"

"I'm sorry, my dance card is full."

"Well it doesn't seem you have any suitors here right now to fill it." He said, being more insistent this time.

"I'd rather not…" Elizabeth started, and the Mountie took her hand and he tried to guide her onto the dance floor.

She desperately tried to look around the room for Jack, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Just one quick dance." He said as she tried to pull away from his hold.

Across the room James and Jack were talking and James noticed Elizabeth across the room.

"I see Constable Barnes is over there with Elizabeth. You might want to keep an eye on him, he can cause trouble." James informed him.

Jack looked over and noticed the worried look on Elizabeth's face. He hurried across the room in her direction and James followed.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Jack said intercepting as he took her hand and pulled her away from Constable Barnes.

"Excuse me, but we were just about to have a dance."

"I believe her dance card is full." Jack informed him.

"So, she told me. It didn't appear so however."

"Well I can ascertain that it is without question." Jack said his voice now sounding stern and unrelenting.

"Well maybe you should let the lady speak for herself."

"She already has, and I know she has no interest dancing with anyone else, especially with the likes of you."

"Jack, maybe we should leave." Elizabeth said quietly in hopes to avoid the altercation. Jack gave her hand a squeeze and then he drew his attention back to Barnes.

"And how would you know?" Barnes asked.

"Because I am her husband."

"Oh, you are, are you? Well where were you a moment ago?"

"Constable Thornton just let him be, he's not worth it." James said trying to intercede.

Jack ignored James and looked back at Barnes.

"We're not up in the Northern Territories now, I'd appreciate it if you didn't behave like this in front of my wife, or the other ladies here for that matter." Jack said as he started to notice they were gaining attention around them.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"The answer is none of your business." Jack insisted as his anger started to rise.

"Jack, be careful." Elizabeth pleaded as she held onto his hand and stood at his side. Jack momentarily looked over at her and noticed her concern.

"I'm making it my business." Barnes insisted, and Jack drew his attention back to him.

Jack let go of Elizabeth's hand and went over and grabbed Barnes by his serge and shoved him back, further away from Elizabeth.

"If you don't remove yourself from the room right now then I will be doing it for you." Jack enforced, his voice sounding authoritative rather than angry.

"We're in a room full of Mounties, you really think you will get far?"

Jack noticed a few familiar Mounties around him from his division.

"This is between you and me, but if it came to what you're implying I think I'd have a good number on my side."

"You think so do you?"

"I lead a division up in the Northern Territories and I know my men here would be more than happy to back me up if need be." Jack said looking back at the familiar face surrounding them.

"Well, let's just keep it between the two of us then huh."

Barnes then pulled himself from Jack's hold and tried to take a swing at him. He missed, and Jack brought his fist up and struck Barnes square in the face. Barnes stumbled back, and Jack stepped away, hoping that was enough to scare him off.

Barnes glared at Jack and wiped his face where Jack made contact before storming off out of the ballroom.

"I'll make sure he leaves." James informed Jack and he hurried off to follow Barnes.

Elizabeth came back over to Jack's side and she took hold of his arm.

The crowd started to disperse now the altercation was over and Jack lead Elizabeth out of the ballroom and headed into the Hotel lobby where it was quieter

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I shouldn't have let things escalate."

"I think you handled it pretty well, I don't think there's anything you could have done that would have made him back down. I'm just glad you showed up, I'm not sure what I would have done otherwise."

"Don't think about that now, I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about." Elizabeth said with concern in her voice.

"Me?" Jack asked confused.

"Yes. The conversation we had earlier and then the confrontation out there, of course I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Elizabeth, as long as you're alright then I will be."

"I'm glad you're always around to protect me Jack, but nothing happened, I will be fine."

"I saw the way he touched you, it made me feel more than a little possessive and protective of you, especially since you're carrying our child."

"Jack, I can imagine that being a pretty natural reaction to what happened. You don't have to explain yourself, I understand. I'm thankful that you're so protective of me and our baby." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Bella." He said as he wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"That you're upset, that this evening has been ruined." Jack said with concern in his voice as he tried to apologise.

"It's not ruined, we did have a nice time for the most part, and it's still early, we could go back in there."

"You still want to?" Jack asked, and she nodded. "Ok, I think they will be serving supper soon and there are some people I wanted to introduce you to."

"Sounds lovely." She said taking her hand and he guided her back into the ballroom.

 **Later that night back in the hotel room.**

"So, you still managed to enjoy yourself tonight?" Jack asked as he undid the back of Elizabeth's dress.

"I did." She replied as her dress loosened and she removed it before turning around to face Jack.

"I was more than a little worried when I saw that Mountie take hold of you tonight." Jack said as he removed his serge and shirt and placed them on a nearby chair before returning to Elizabeth.

"I noticed, I'm glad you showed up."

She looked back up at him and saw the worried expression in his face and knew there was something else going on.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" She asked.

"For the most part, other than being reminded of all the Mounties that should have been there."

"Like Doug?" She queried.

"Yes, amongst others."

She noticed the sadness in his face as tears welled up in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and he held onto her as he buried his face into her hair.

"It's alright, you don't need to talk." She said, understanding that now wasn't the time.

He appreciated that she understood, and he loved her all the more for it.

They soon broke apart and she took his hand and guided him over to the bed where they lay down and held each other. Jack played with her hair as he felt her warm breath on his shoulder as she snuggled up to his side.

Jack looked up at the ceiling and thought about his time up North. After some time, he looked down at Elizabeth and his attention was drawn back to her. Her breathing had become shallow and he realised she had fallen asleep. He carefully pulled up the blanket so as not to wake her and placed it over the both of them.

He lay back on the bed and took note of Elizabeth's soft skin on his and it relaxed him, he closed his eyes and thought about how blessed he was to have her as his wife and he soon fell off to sleep himself.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi Hearties,**_

 _ **Thank you so much for continuing to read my fic! My goal is to complete this fic before Season 5 starts. I don't think it will happen by Christmas so I'm aiming for February :) A lot of this chapter came out of left field, which is my favourite way to write as I end up surprising myself along the way. I hope you enjoy reading, as always I have lots of romantic J &E stuff in here for you.**_

 _ **Christmas can't come soon enough though!**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading and I would love it if you left a review :)**_

Jack carried the suitcases into the row house as Elizabeth followed closely behind. They had just returned home from their weekend away in Buxton, for the Mountie Ball.

Jack placed the suitcases on the bottom of the steps before removing his coat and heading back over towards the front door. He hung his coat on one of the pegs on the wall and then stopped and looked over at Elizabeth.

"What was that?" He asked listening.

Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and listened.

"It's a baby!" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly. She noticed the puzzled look on Jack's face. "Rosemary must have had the baby!"

Elizabeth rushed back to the front door, she passed Jack and headed out onto the porch. She went over to to Lee and Rosemary's and waited on their porch until Jack caught up with her.

"Should we be barging in on them now?"

"Barging in? You do know whose house this is, don't you?" Elizabeth said somewhat jokingly. "You're the one who suggested we need to start locking the front door so Rosemary would stop walking in unannounced."

"You're right."

"I'm sure they'd both want us here." Elizabeth suggested, and Jack nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth eagerly knocked on the door and a moment later it opened. They were greeted by Lee who ushered them straight into the house.

"It's good to see the Thornton's have returned. Rosemary has been eager to see you Elizabeth."

"I can imagine why, we did hear a little noise from over at our house." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I'll let Rosemary share the news with you. She's upstairs in the babies room if you'd like to go find her." Lee said.

"I'll come see the baby soon." Jack said, and Elizabeth made her own way up the stairs.

"Rosemary." Elizabeth quietly called out, she didn't want to surprise Rosemary or wake a sleeping baby.

"Elizabeth?" Come in." Rosemary called out.

Elizabeth followed Rosemary's voice and walked into a bedroom that was clearly decorated for a baby.

"Oh Rosemary." Elizabeth said as she noticed Rosemary holding her baby.

"This is Johnathan Leland Coulter." Rosemary said walking over to Elizabeth's side and showing her the baby.

"Oh, he's gorgeous." Elizabeth gushed as she looked down at the baby in Rosemary's arms. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you when he arrived."

"It's alright, I understand." Rosemary replied as she looked from Elizabeth and then back down to her baby and she gave him a smile.

"I'm not sure I would have been much help anyway, you know childbirth isn't my expertise."

"Well as you know, it's not mine either, but somehow I managed to bring this little boy into the world."

"You look like you know what you're doing already." Elizabeth said giving her a smile as she noticed how receptive and nurturing Rosemary appeared to be with her son.

"I'm trying, and Abigail was right. Now that he's here I can't imagine wanting anything more than being a Mother to this little baby."

"I'm so pleased, and although I'm not quite a Mother yet myself, I do have enough faith in you that I knew Abigail was going to be right." Elizabeth said giving her a smile.

"Thank you, you're a good friend Elizabeth." Rosemary told her. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I'd love to."

Rosemary handed her son over to Elizabeth who carefully took him in her arms.

"Oh, aren't you a gorgeous boy." Elizabeth said looking down at Johnathan and giving him a smile. "And this room is amazing Rosemary. I can't believe what you've done with it." Elizabeth said gazing around the room at all the wooden furnishings and baby items.

"Ned Yost started wondering what was going on with all the items that were arriving at the Mercantile. I did go a slightly over-board, but we will have more room once we move into the new house."

"Well I think it looks wonderful as it is. It will be nice to get into a larger place though; Jack and I think we should be moving out of our row house before the baby is due."

"Oh, I hope it's not too soon." Rosemary said before she looked down at Johnathan. "We like having Auntie Elizabeth close by don't we."

Elizabeth smiled upon hearing Rosemary's words.

"We'll never be far away, and I'm always up for baby sitting duties, even when we're not neighbours."

Rosemary gave Elizabeth a smile.

"How about we go downstairs and find the men?" Rosemary suggested.

Elizabeth and Rosemary headed downstairs and found Lee and Jack sitting on the settee. The men got up from the settee, so Elizabeth and Rosemary could take a seat.

Jack smiled seeing baby Johnathan in Elizabeth's arms, and Elizabeth took note.

"So, won't be long now and you'll have one of these yourself." Lee said giving Jack a nudge. "Johnathan here will have a little friend."

"He will." Jack replied with a smile.

"So how was the Mountie Ball?" Rosemary asked looking over at Elizabeth.

"Well it was, interesting…" Elizabeth said looking up at Jack as she gently rocked Johnathan in her arms.

"Interesting?" Rosemary asked confused.

"It's a long story."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Rosemary pointed out, she was even more interested now. "Maybe you men could go for a walk while Elizabeth and I chat. Jack would you like to take Johnathan?"

"Oh, I don't know Rosie…" Jack started.

"You'll need the practice." Rosemary suggested.

Elizabeth stood up and placed Johnathan into Jack's arms and she looked up him. She noticed him gazing down at the baby and she smiled.

She backed away from Jack and sat back down on the settee next to Rosemary.

"You look like you don't need so much practice after all." Rosemary pointed out.

Jack and Elizabeth shared a smile between each other.

"Well us men will make ourselves scarce, so you women can chat." Lee said, and he and Jack headed off out to the front porch with Johnathan.

"So how was the Ball? It must have been wonderful!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"It was, but we did have a little mishap."

"Oh dear, what happened? Didn't the dress fit?" Rosemary asked.

"No, it wasn't that." Elizabeth stated somewhat alarmed as she was taken aback by Rosemary's suggestion. Elizabeth knew from past dealings that Rosemary had insinuated her specific attributes in regard to fitting her into a ball gown. She took a deep breath and decided to ignore Rosemary's comment and moved on. "Well I had a few interested suitors and it didn't end well."

"Oh my, did Jack get jealous?" Rosemary asked jumping to conclusions.

"Well not quite. It was more like he was being very protective, and he certainly had reason to."

"Oh dear." Rosemary exclaimed.

"Another Mountie would not accept my refusal to dance, and things got a little out of hand."

"That must have been terrible Elizabeth. I hope that you and Jack dealt with him."

"I tried but it ended badly, then Jack intervened, and the Mountie ended up with Jack's fist in his face." Elizabeth said wincing at the thought of the fight.

"Oh my! Well it sounds like he must have deserved it if Jack took things that far."

"The other Mountie was unable to be reasoned with and things certainly did get out of hand."

"Well I'm glad Jack was there to look out for you." Rosemary informed her, and Elizabeth gave her a small smile.

"Enough about us though, tell me all about you and Johnathan while I was away."

"Well it was quite a surprise as I wasn't expecting him for another two weeks. I started to get quite uncomfortable while at Abigail's. It was probably good timing as Abigail was right there and she ushered me back home and she helped me with the delivery here."

"I'm so pleased Abigail was there for you, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you out."

"No need to apologise, you weren't to know."

Jack and Lee walked back into the house with Johnathan who was now crying.

"I think he's hungry." Rosemary said getting up from the settee and heading over to Lee and taking Johnathan from him.

"Well we'll let you feed him. We need to get back home anyway, we've only just walked in the door." Elizabeth informed Rosemary. "He's darling Rosemary." She said gently running a finger over Johnathan's hand before looking back up at her friend. The two women shared a smile, they all said their goodbyes and Jack followed Elizabeth out the front door of the Coulter's home.

"Rosemary seems to have settled quite smoothly into Motherhood." Elizabeth said as she walked into their house.

"She has, and I know you will too once our baby arrives." Jack said as he stood behind Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her. "You looked good holding a baby." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You looked like a natural yourself." She said turning her head to look at him and giving him a smile.

 **Later that evening**

"What are you making for supper?" Jack asked as he walked up behind Elizabeth who was standing at the stove. He looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing and then placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Pot roast." She said as she turned around to face him and gave him a smile.

"It smells good."

"Not as good as you." Elizabeth replied as she noticed his familiar aftershave, and she wrapped her arms around him.

He raised an eyebrow hearing her words and leaned in closer and kissed her.

"I just took a bath." He said as he pulled away from the kiss.

He ran his hands down her sides and then placed his hands on her stomach.

Elizabeth noticed an unknowing look in his face as their eyes met each other.

"What?" She asked.

"You're starting to get a little tummy." He said as he ran his hands over her stomach.

"I am?" She asked as she placed her hands down on her stomach.

"You didn't notice your clothes were a little tighter?"

"Not really, but it seems that's something you always take note of." She said thinking back to one of their first meetings when Jack had made a similar observation.

Jack grinned as he had the same thought.

"I think it's cute." He said smiling.

"Cute?"

"Your little tummy."

"I'm going to be huge soon." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You're meant to, you're growing our baby in there, and you'll always be beautiful." Jack said, and he leaned in and kissed his wife.

Elizabeth placed her hands on his chest as he pulled her in closer and their kisses became more passionate.

"The pot roast will burn." She said pushing lightly on his chest and she broke away from his kisses.

"Well I'll let you get back to your cooking then."

Elizabeth took hold of Jack's hand just as he went to walk off. He turned back around to face her as he felt the hold she had on his hand.

"Those kisses were very convincing, don't forget about them." She told him.

"I never forget your kisses." He said earnestly.

"I mean, we'll continue them later, ok."

Jack grinned knowing exactly what she meant, and he quickly kissed her on the cheek before leaving her side.

 **The next day**

Elizabeth woke up and saw the sunlight streaming in through the window beneath the blinds. She noticed the empty presence in the bed as Jack had already gotten up. They both had work today, but she knew it wouldn't be too late in the morning as Jack would have woken her.

Elizabeth sat up in the bed as she heard a noise coming from outside. She got out of the bed and walked over to the window. She pulled back the blinds and looked out the window and saw Jack chopping wood out in the backyard. She watched him for a moment and felt her cheeks start to warm.

Elizabeth decided she'd go downstairs. She pulled the curtains back in place and grabbed Jack's shirt she found hanging on the end of the bed. She slipped it on herself and did up a couple of the buttons and went downstairs.

She opened the backdoor and stood in the doorway and watched him again as he repeatedly swung the axe down onto the wood. After a few moments he stopped and looked up, he met her gaze and she knew she'd been caught watching him. She noticed him grin at her and he placed down his axe.

His eyes then travelled down from her face and he noticed what she was wearing.

"What are you wearing?" Jack asked as he noticed her in his shirt.

"I could ask you the same thing. Or ask what you're not wearing." She stated as she saw him in just his trousers and singlet. She also noticed his suspenders that were hooked onto his waistband were hanging loosely down his legs.

He walked towards her and pulled his suspenders up over his shoulders.

"I like you in my shirt." He said just above a whisper, before placing a kiss on her lips. He felt the smile on her lips as his brushed against hers.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes as he brushed a tendril of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"You look pretty attractive yourself." She said taking hold of his suspenders and pulling him in closer for another kiss.

"Only attractive?" He asked pulling away from the kiss. "I admitted to thinking you were attractive when we were courting."

"If I told you what I really thought, I think we'd be late for work." She said giving him a grin.

Jack leaned in and kissed her again as he took hold of his shirt that she was wearing, and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his hands go under the shirt she was wearing and rest on the small of her back. They got lost in each other for a few moments before breaking away from the kiss.

"I think I should go get dressed." Elizabeth said, her voice sounding ragged.

Jack nodded in agreement as he wasn't yet ready to speak.

They removed their hands from each other and Jack followed Elizabeth into the house.

 _ **A little later that morning.**_

"Here let me take those." Jack said as he took the books out of Elizabeth's hands as they walked to the school house.

"Thank you."

"Are you free to have lunch with me today? I can stop by the school during lunch time."

"I'd love that." She replied.

They reached the bottom of the steps of the Church and they stopped and turned towards each other.

"So, I have to do my rounds."

"Yes, and the children will be here soon."

Both their statements were to remind themselves just as much as each other.

"So, I should go." Jack said stating the obvious but not wanting to leave.

He looked around to make sure no one was in sight before he leaned in and kissed Elizabeth on the lips. He pulled away and she gave him a smile.

"I'll see you for lunch." Jack said, and she nodded in agreement.

Jack walked off but looked back over his shoulder momentarily as he watched her ascend the steps of the Church. He then continued on his way.

"Jack!" She called out and he quickly turned around to face her once again. He saw her standing at the top of the steps looking down at him. "I'll miss you." She called out.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart."

She blew him a kiss and he pretend to catch it and place it on his cheek which made her smile.

She headed into the Church and Jack watched her go, he smiled to himself before turning around and making his way into town.

Elizabeth sat at her desk as the children worked on their projects. It was their second annual Kindness Week and she'd gotten them to write down some plans for the week ahead. She got up from her desk and walked around the room to observe their work.

"Now remember, the best forms are kindness are the spontaneous ones. I don't want you purposely doing kind things only on the basis of self-gratification or to keep me happy." She reminded them.

"You're all doing such a great job here, but now we need to move onto Math." She suggested, and she heard several moans throughout the classroom.

"Don't worry, I have something I think you'll enjoy today."

Most of the children's eyes brightened and Elizabeth delved into what they were going to participate in.

"Any questions?" Elizabeth asked after she'd finished explaining. Her eyes scanned the room and she noticed Opal raise her hand.

"Yes Opal?"

"Has Mountie Jack been feeding you lots now he's your husband?" Opal asked.

"No Opal, I think Constable Thornton has put a baby in her tummy." Emily bluntly informed her.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped but she quickly closed it before any of the children noticed.

"Shhh Emily, I don't think Mrs Thornton knows us kids know she's having a baby." Anna informed her.

"You all know?" Elizabeth asked sounding disappointed.

The children all nodded.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you myself." Elizabeth said apologetically, feeling a bit hurt she didn't get to share the news with them herself.

"Well it was kinda obvious Mrs Thornton." Robert bluntly blurted out.

"Oh." Elizabeth said as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"You've also been acting kinda… different lately." Emily pointed out.

The backdoors opened and all the children's heads swung to the back door.

Elizabeth looked up to the back door herself and noticed Jack standing there. He was looking as smart as always in his red serge. She wasn't sure if she'd been 'saved by the bell' or whether his presence in the school house was going to stir up the children's questioning and discussion even further.

Jack noticed all the eyes on him and a few smiles from the children, and realized he'd walked in on something. He looked up at Elizabeth and gave her a questioning look.

He realised no one was going to speak so he started to himself.

"Its not lunch time yet?" Jack asked to try break the silence.

All the children's eyes darted back to Elizabeth. She noted the children's eager faces, obviously hopeful for their lunch break

"You can all go to lunch." She informed them, and they rushed out of their seats.

Most of them hurried out past Jack and he stood at the double doors still somewhat confused.

"Did something just go on here that I'm missing?" He asked as Elizabeth came up to his side.

"We were discussing how you put a baby in Mrs Thornton's tummy." Opal exclaimed with a big smile on her face. She then continued out the double doors of the Church and headed outside.

Jack had a shocked look on his face and he looked from Opal and back up to Elizabeth and she shrugged.

"You're teaching them THAT?" Jack asked.

"That?"

"You know…the birds and the bee's."

"Oh, no." Elizabeth exclaimed surprised, she only now realized how Jack came to that conclusion. "They did however discover that we're having a baby." Elizabeth said starting to sound disappointed.

"You have been somewhat emotional at times the past couple weeks." He reminded her.

He noticed her eyes grow wide.

"But it hasn't been that bad." He honestly stated trying to console her.

He wrapped his arm around her and guided her out the doors and they sat down on the steps and watched the children.

He noticed how quiet she was and he handed her the sandwiches he'd brought with him.

"Elizabeth, you honestly haven't been that emotional, I'm sure there's other reasons the children must have found out."

"They noticed my stomach?" She asked wondering if she was more noticeable than she thought.

"No, I meant they likely just heard the word around town."

"I know, I'm just disappointed because I wanted to tell them myself."

"I understand. I know how much you care about your students Elizabeth." He said taking her hand.

Elizabeth sighed and took out her sandwich. Her and Jack sat in silence as they ate while watching the children play.

"So, you have a busy school week?" Jack asked trying to change the subject and get them talking again.

"We're having our second annual Kindness Week."

"Well it sounds like it could be a promising week then."

Opal then made her way up the steps and stood in front of Jack and Elizabeth.

"Miss Thatch… uh Mrs Thornton."

"Yes Opal?"

"You seem a little sad today, I'd like you to have Brownie."

"That's sweet of you Opal, and very kind." Elizabeth exclaimed as she smiled at Opal.

Opal held out Brownie and Elizabeth took him from her little hands.

"I'll give him back to you at the end of the day."

"I want you to keep him, he's not just for you. I want Mountie Jack's and your baby to have Brownie." Opal said looking from Jack and back to Elizabeth.

"Oh Opal, are you sure?"

"Uh huh, I'm getting older now and I won't need him. I will miss Brownie but you're the bestest teacher in the world Mrs Thornton, and one day I'm going to be a teacher just like you. I want Brownie to look after you and once you're better I want your baby to have him."

"Oh Opal." Elizabeth exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Opal and gave her a hug. "I am honoured that you'd give me Brownie. One day when our baby is old enough he or she is going to love him just as much as you do, I'm sure.

Opal grinned and looked up at Jack and Elizabeth.

"I hope he makes you feel better too." Opal said reminding Elizabeth.

"I'm sure he will, but you know what Opal, you've made me feel better already."

Opal smiled at Elizabeth and then over at Jack. Jack gave the little girl a wink and she grinned before heading back down the stairs to play again.

"I'm proud of you." Jack said as he looked over at Elizabeth.

"Me? Why me?"

"I'm proud of Opal too but you're the one who inspires these children every day." Jack says as he looks out at all the children playing on the lawn before he returns his eyes to Elizabeth's. "She wants to be a teacher like you Elizabeth. Before you came to this town these children couldn't have even dreamed of achieving something like that. You always find the good in them, and they see the good in you. You're an inspiration to all of them."

Jack took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You give me too much credit."

"I really don't Elizabeth. These children have changed since you first arrived here, and they love you for it."

Jack leaned over and placed a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek, hoping none of the children noticed.

He looked out over at the grass and saw a few of the girls looking at him and giggling.

He turned his attention back to Elizabeth again, she had noticed the small audience they'd obtained as she shook her head but smiled at the same time so he knew she wasn't too worried.

"These children have changed Jack, and I know they love me, but they do deserve some of the credit themselves."

"They do, which is why I'm proud of Opal. But these children couldn't have achieved and dreamed like they do without you."

"Thank you Jack."

"What for?"

"For always seeing the best in me."

"You are the best, the best teacher and the best wife in the world." Jack replied.

Elizabeth gave him a small smile as she leant into his side. His words humbled her and she thought over what he had to say.

"I love you." She told him as they both looked out at the children.

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jack had walked Elizabeth to school that morning before finishing his rounds and was now sitting at his desk in the jail. He sifted through the piles of paper work that had built up.

He heard the front door of the jail open and he looked up and saw his Mother walk in.

"Ma, what are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up.

"What do you mean? You should have known I would pay you a visit as soon as I found out you and Lizzy were having a baby."

Jack walked over to his Mother and gave her hug.

"I'm glad you're here, a bit of notice would have been nice though."

"Oh, I won't bother you, I'll be staying at the Saloon."

"You're not a bother, and you're welcome to stay with us. I know Elizabeth will insist upon it."

"Well if you're sure."

"I am."

"Alright, well it's settled then."

"I am pretty busy and Elizabeth's at school, but you're welcome to make yourself comfortable back at our place, the front door is unlocked."

"You don't lock your doors?"

"Ma, I'm the town Constable, I think I'd know if there was a need to."

"Alright Jack. Well, I'll drop my bags off there now."

"It's the last of the row houses on the right when you head out of town." Jack informed her.

"I know, I've been there. I'll get dinner started before the both of you get home from work."

"Ma, I think Elizabeth would rather cook."

"Nonsense, I'm sure she'd appreciate it. She's pregnant, she can put her feet up."

"Alright you can cook but only under one condition." Jack warned.

"What's that?" Charlotte asked with her hand on her hip.

"You don't use any lard."

"No lard?" She asks shocked.

"Yes, and no excuses." Jack insists. "Elizabeth has really mastered her cooking skills the past couple years and I don't want you upsetting her. She's a little more emotional lately due to the pregnancy."

"But using lard isn't interfering, and as I recall it was you that put your foot in your mouth and upset Elizabeth about her cooking skills the first time I met her."

"Ma, please." Jack pleaded.

"Alright." Charlotte agreed. "I'll see you later."

"You will."

"By the way, what are you doing with your hair? It looks like you haven't cut it since you've been to the Northern Territories."

"Ma!"

"I'm just saying."

"Elizabeth likes it."

Charlotte shrugged but smiled to herself as she left the jail. Jack leaned back in his chair and sighed before he got back to his pile of paper work.

 **Later that afternoon**

Elizabeth made her way home, she was exhausted after the long school day. She walked in the front door of the row house and found Charlotte standing at the stove.

"Mrs Thornton?" Elizabeth asked somewhat surprised.

"What's this Mrs Thornton business? You're my daughter in law now Lizzy, you can call me Ma." Charlotte insisted as she headed over towards Elizabeth.

The two women hugged as Elizabeth stood there still somewhat in shock.

"Jack's told me I could stay here, I hope that's alright?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, of course it is." Elizabeth said giving her a smile.

"I only plan to be here a few days, I hope to be of help, not a hindrance."

"Well thank you, but what brings you to Hope Valley?"

"You and Jack of course, and because I heard I have a little Grandchild on the way." Charlotte exclaimed.

Elizabeth and Charlotte shared a smile.

The front door opened, and the two women looked over to see Jack entering the house.

"Jack, you didn't tell me your Mother was coming to visit."

"I didn't know myself until she showed up a couple of hours ago." He said as he shut the door behind him and headed over to the two women.

Jack gave Elizabeth a smile and Charlotte noticed the small exchange between the two of them.

"So, what's for supper?" Jack asked as he looked over at the stove.

"Shepherd's Pie, _without_ the lard." Charlotte informed him.

Jack and Elizabeth shared a worried look as Charlotte looked over at the stove.

"Well I have to say I'm glad I won't have to cook tonight." Elizabeth said.

"That's exactly the reason I thought I should get supper started."

"You really didn't have to." Elizabeth said trying not to be too insistent.

"It's my pleasure."

Jack, Elizabeth and Charlotte all sat down for supper. Jack and Elizabeth struggled through part of their pepper filled Shepherd's Pie as best they could so as not to disappoint Charlotte.

"I will clean up and then turn in for the night. I had a long ride last night to get here today." Charlotte informed them.

"We appreciate it Ma, but I keep reminding you, you should get the Stage Coach."

"Nonsense, I can just as easily ride myself."

Charlotte got up from the table and started tidying the kitchen as Jack and Elizabeth shared a look.

Once Charlotte was done, she said goodnight and started to head up stairs to the spare room.

"Let me know if there's anything I can get you." Elizabeth informed Charlotte.

"I will, but I'm sure I have everything I need. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jack and Elizabeth said in unison.

"I'm starving." Exclaimed Jack as soon as he noticed his Mother was out of sight.

"Good, because I'm hungry too."

"I'll make us something."

Jack headed into the kitchen and started putting some sandwiches together.

"Am I really as bad of a cook as your Mother?" Elizabeth asked sounding concerned.

"Definitely not, you've certainly improved. Even in the past when you didn't have as much success with your cooking, at least you were only burning things, not adding unusual ingredients like lard and pepper."

Jack wrapped his arm around her and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "You tried so hard with your cooking skills, and I love your cooking now, I promise."

Elizabeth gave him a small smile as she felt relieved upon hearing his words.

"Maybe we should have supper at Abigail's tomorrow night though. I think it's going to be difficult to keep my Mother out of the kitchen." Jack said, and she nodded in agreement.

"Her cooking skills aside, I am glad she's here." Elizabeth said.

"Good, because as much as she annoys me at times, I'm glad she's here too."

After eating their sandwiches Jack and Elizabeth headed upstairs to their bedroom and got ready for bed.

"Jack what is this?" Elizabeth asked as she noticed a bookcase against the wall in their bedroom.

"A bookcase."

"I see that, but where did it come from?"

"I made it. I brought it in here this morning while you were at school to surprise you. With Ma being here I forgot all about it."

"You made this?" She asked as she bent down and ran her fingers over the wood.

Jack had made the bookcase to match the crib he had bought in Hamilton which he was planning to surprise Elizabeth with when they moved into their new house.

"I made it for the baby." Jack said.

"It's beautiful Jack, I love it, and I love you."

She turned around and faced Jack. He noticed tears glistening in her eyes and she leant over and softly kissed him. She pulled away and he gently placed his hand on her cheek. She leant her face into the palm of his hand and smiled at him.

"I love you too." He replied and then he took her in his arms and placed his lips on hers again.

They broke the kiss and looked into each-others eyes. Jack placed his thumb on her cheek and wiped away the remaining tears.

"You should get some sleep, I know you're tired."

"I am, but are you ready for bed?" She asked hoping he was also ready to turn in for the night.

Jack nodded and they both dressed and got into their night clothes.

Elizabeth lay in the bed as she waited for Jack. A moment later he climbed in and scooted over towards her and lay by her side. He placed his hand on her stomach and she smiled as she knew he was thinking of their baby.

Elizabeth's eyes opened and closed as she felt Jack's hand run gently over her stomach as she tried to fight sleep. He noticed her drowsy state and he stilled his hand and watched her drift off to sleep. He pulled the blanket over the both of them, and switched off the light and went to sleep.

 _ **Next morning**_

Jack headed downstairs and found Elizabeth and his Mother in the kitchen.

He went over to Elizabeth and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How did you sleep Ma?"

"Good, once the two of you stopped your chattering."

Elizabeth pierced her lips together and looked over at Jack.

"Don't worry, I couldn't make out most of what you were saying." Charlotte let them know.

"Jack surprised me last night with a bookcase he made for the baby." Elizabeth said deciding to inform Charlotte what they had been discussing the night before.

"My son is quite the romantic, isn't he?"

"He is." Elizabeth said taking Jack's hand and gave him a smile, while Charlotte noticed their exchange.

"I never used to know my boy was such a romantic."

"Ma."

"Well you were never like this with Rosie."

"Ma!" Jack said a little more insistently this time.

"What? You weren't, I thought Lizzy would like to know that."

"It's alright Jack, it is nice to know." Elizabeth told him.

"I know the both of you are good friends with Rosie now, I thought that was all in the past." Charlotte continued.

"It is, Jack's just worrying about me." Elizabeth said as she gave Jack's hand a squeeze as she looked over at him and she tried to reassure him that she wasn't worried about the conversation.

"You're so much like your Pa Jack." Charlotte told him. "You know me though, I'm not really the romantic type. I should have appreciated his charms more while I had the chance. Lizzy though, she's much more receptive of your charms than I ever was with your Pa."

Elizabeth blushed as she heard Charlotte's words. She knew that Jack and her had been somewhat affectionate in front of Charlotte but she didn't realise Charlotte had been so perceptive of it.

Jack noticed Elizabeth's cheeks redden and without thinking he wrapped an arm around her waist to console her. She leaned into his side a little and was thankful, although she was not entirely over her embarrassment.

"Not being more appreciative of your Pa's romanticism, that's one thing I really regret."

"Ma he knew you loved him." Jack said trying to console his Mother.

"Yes, he did." She said knowingly. "But don't the two of you have jobs to get to?" She asked trying to change the subject. Charlotte never saw the point of getting upset about things.

"We do." Jack replied. "Do you have plans for today?"

"I thought I'd head to the Saloon and see if anyone was up for a game of darts. Maybe I'll walk into town with you when you head to the jail." Charlotte suggested.

"Sure, I always stop at the Church first to walk Elizabeth to school." Jack informed her.

"Oh well, I don't want to impose. I'll let you have some time to yourselves."

"Its fine, we'd like for you to join us." Elizabeth informed her.

"No, I'm imposing into your lives enough by staying here."

"You're not imposing Ma, we love having you here." Jack said.

"Either way, I'll make my own way into town." Charlotte insisted.

 _ **Later that afternoon**_

Jack returned home from work and entered the row house. He shut the door behind him and noticed the house was quiet. He then noticed Elizabeth with her head down on her desk fast asleep.

He headed across the room and picked up the blanket from the settee before heading over to Elizabeth. He carefully placed it over her and gave her a gentle kiss on top of the head. She slightly stirred but didn't wake. Jack then headed out of the house and sat out on the front porch.

As he sat he soon noticed his Mother heading towards the row house. He sat quietly until she got closer.

"Elizabeth's asleep at her desk. I think we should leave her until she wakes."

"I'm not surprised, she is pregnant, and she did look quite tired this morning." Charlotte said as she took a seat next to Jack.

"I know you Ma, up at four o'clock every morning. Was Elizabeth up very early with you this morning?"

"She did come down at five. I'm surprised you didn't hear us. Though you and Tom always were heavy sleepers. I'll try to be quieter tomorrow, so I don't disturb her."

Jack nodded as he looked out at the view.

The front door then opened, and Elizabeth made her way out. She looked dozy and her hair was slightly dishevelled from sleep.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go lay down for a while?" Jack said getting up out of his seat.

"I'm fine Jack."

"How about we all go out to Abigail's for supper tonight? Then you have some time to rest before we go?"

"Alright." Elizabeth agreed, as Jack ushered her back into the house in her sleepy state as Charlotte waited out on the porch.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a nap?" He asked again. He headed over to the settee as she looked far too sleepy to be walking around.

"No, I'll wake up soon." She said yawning as she sat down on the settee next to Jack.

She rested her head on Jack's shoulders as she tried to open her eyes and fight against the need for sleep. Jack wrapped his arm over her shoulder and she leant into him and quickly fell back asleep.

A few moments later Charlotte entered the row house and saw Jack and Elizabeth over on the settee. Upon seeing them together she quietly backed out of the house and decided she'd return later.

 _ **The next day**_

Jack had left early that morning to start his rounds, he'd left Elizabeth and his Mother to finish off breakfast together. He had plans to head out to the new house and get some work done, as well as take his Mother along.

"I've noticed Jack's really come out of his shell the past few years, and I think it's because of you." Charlotte said as she sat down next to Elizabeth at the table in the kitchen.

"Me?" Elizabeth asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes, he was a quiet boy when he was younger, then I was so glad he had the confidence to follow in his Father's footsteps and become a Mountie, but I still saw he had some reservations about himself. I see him with you though and I notice how he's really grown."

"It's kind of you to say that, but I believe it's Jack who has done all the work to get himself to where he is."

"He has, but your love for him has certainly given him the strength and courage to do that. I'm thankful that you're looking after my boy."

"Well he certainly does a good job at looking after me. I'm not so sure you'd make that statement though if you'd met me during my first year living in Hope Valley. Jack's been a great support since I arrived here, it was a tough first year for me here. There were a lot of things I had to learn, a lot of things he taught me."

"Jack has told me a little about your life in Hamilton, it certainly seems to me like you're doing extremely well here."

"I have grown into my role here, and at the same time Jack and I were growing in our relationship together."

"I'm proud of the both of you, and I'm so glad you're having this baby soon."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Jack so proud of you too, and about this baby." Charlotte continued.

"Well I'm very proud of him for so many reasons, and he's been a wonderful husband. I know he's also going to be an amazing Father."

Charlotte nodded in agreement and smiled as she appreciated hearing Elizabeth's words about her son.

"Well I should head off. That husband of yours will be waiting for me." Charlotte said as she got up from the table and started to quickly tidy the kitchen.

"Leave that, I have plenty of time before I have to get to school. Go find Jack, I know he's eager to show you the house."

"Alright, but just this once." Charlotte replied as she stopped tidying the kitchen. "I hope you have a good day at the school."

"I'm sure I will." Elizabeth replied, and Charlotte headed out the front door.

Charlotte found Jack at the jail and they headed off on their horses out to Jack and Elizabeth's land.

"You have a lot of help, so it seems." Charlotte said as they neared the house and saw a number of men working.

"We have, the people here in Hope Valley are good folks, they've been a real support to both Elizabeth and I."

"I'm so glad you're happy here Jack." Charlotte said as she jumped off her horse.

"You know I wanted to be in Cape Fullerton a few years back, but now I couldn't imagine being anywhere else."

"I'm glad to hear that son."

Jack and Charlotte headed over to the house.

"This is going to be a wonderful home Jack."

"I hope so."

"It is, and does Elizabeth like it?"

"She does."

"You don't worry that she wants more?" Charlotte asks as she recalls Elizabeth being accustomed to a much different lifestyle.

"You know, I don't anymore. I know this is exactly what she wants. She loves it here in Hope Valley and she's much happier here than in Hamilton."

"I think part of that reason is because of you."

"Yes, it is, but Hope Valley is her home now."

"And if you get stationed somewhere else?" Charlotte queried.

"She's aware of that and that's something we'll deal with if it arises."

"I'm glad to hear." Charlotte nodded, and she looked over the house. "She is something special that girl of yours."

"I know, and you have no idea how much."

Charlotte noticed the smile on her sons face as he talked about Elizabeth.

"And I know I don't have to tell you to look after her, or this baby that soon will be here."

"No you don't, there's nothing more in the world that I'd want to be doing." Jack told her.

 **The next morning**

Jack, Elizabeth and Charlotte stood out the front of the row house as they said their goodbyes.

"I hope you'll come visit again once the baby is born." Elizabeth said to Charlotte.

"Of course I will. Now you too take care of each other."

"We will Ma." Jack said as he gave his Mother a hug.

Charlotte then hugged Elizabeth before getting onto her horse.

"And you'll send me a telegram as soon as the baby is born, won't you?"

"I will." Jack replied.

Charlotte smiled at the both of them and then turned her horse around and started her journey out of Hope Valley.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Hearties,**

 **Another chapter for you already! I've had lots of free time this weekend so I will even have chapter 20 up in the next few days.**

 **I hope you enjoy this, I'd love a review from you also if you have time :)**

Chapter 19

The weather warmed, the days got longer, and Summer had arrived in Hope Valley.

Elizabeth sat at her school desk and looked up at the children. They were all tired and restless from the warm heat of the day. It was certainly stuffy in the school room and she felt they needed a break.

"You can all have recess." She informed them, and children clamoured out of their seats and headed outside.

"Mrs Thornton, can you come play jump rope with us?" Opal asked.

"I'm sorry Opal, my babies grown too much for me to be able to do that right now. You go play with the bigger girls alright?" Elizabeth informed her, and Opal ran off outside.

Elizabeth was seven months pregnant now and the summer heat was getting to her.

She slowly made her way outside and sat on the steps of the Church as she watched the children play.

After twenty minutes she rang her cow bell and ushered the children back into the classroom. They all took their seats, but she noticed a few of them were missing.

"Where are Emily, Philip and Opal?"

"I saw them out by the pond." Anna pointed out.

Without a word Elizabeth rushed out of the school house and all the children followed her.

She hurried down the steps and looked across to the pond and could see the row boat out in the middle of the pond with children inside.

"Cody, Robert, go find Constable Thornton and tell him to come out here right away."

Cody and Robert ran off towards town as Elizabeth hurried over to the side of the pond. All the children gathered around her as they watched Emily, Philip and Opal out in the row boat.

Emily was clearly trying to use the oars but wasn't having much success.

"Just stay still!" Elizabeth called out, but she wasn't sure if the children could hear what she was saying.

She saw the three children wave, so she suspected they must have heard something.

Soon enough Cody and Robert returned with Jack.

"Emily, Philip and Opal are stuck out in the row boat." Elizabeth told Jack as he got close enough to hear.

"I'll swim out and get them." Jack said as he pulled off his serge and Elizabeth took it from him.

He then removed his boots and jumped into the water and swam out to the row boat.

He somehow managed to climb into the row boat without it tipping and he rowed the children back to shore.

Jack climbed out of the boat and then carefully helped the children out, and Emily and Opal ran over to Elizabeth's side.

"What in the world were the three of you doing out in the row boat? You know you're not allowed by the pond during school hours." Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack stood dripping wet by the side of the shore. Philip stood by Jack's side just as all three of the children started crying. Elizabeth got down on her knees and the girls clamoured onto her lap and buried their faces into each of her shoulders. Jack took hold of Philips hand and gave it a squeeze. He thought to pick him up but he was much too wet.

"We just wanted to go out in the row boat like you and Mountie Jack." Opal told her.

Elizabeth looked up at Jack and they exchanged a look.

"It's been a long day, I think we should go find your parents." Elizabeth suggested as she wrapped her arms around the girls.

"Mrs Thornton please don't tell our parents." Emily exclaimed.

"You're not in trouble, but we do need to tell your parents."

The girls and Philip nodded.

"Thank you for coming out Jack." She said giving him a smile.

"Of course, it's what I'm here for right?"

"I would have gone out myself but in my condition, I don't think I would have fared too well." She said as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"I'm glad you got the boys to come and get me."

He leaned over and carefully tried not to wet her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek

"I'll go home and get changed and then come into town and help you with the children."

"That would be great." She said giving him a smile.

Elizabeth then guided all the children into town to try send as many of them as she could back to their parents, while Jack headed back to the row house to change.

 _ **Later that afternoon**_

Elizabeth and Jack had gotten all the children back to their parents and headed up the steps and into Abigail's Café.

"I heard you two have had an eventful day." Abigail said greeting them with a smile.

"We certainly have." Elizabeth replied.

"Mountie Jack saved the day did he?" Abigail said knowingly with a smile on her face.

"Something like that. At least it was a good day for a swim." Jack said.

"If you'd like to take a seat I'll get back to you soon." Abigail informed them as she gave Elizabeth's arm a gentle squeeze before she headed off into the kitchen.

Jack and Elizabeth found a vacant table and Jack held out a chair for Elizabeth to take a seat before he sat down himself.

"Elizabeth, I have something to tell you."

"You do?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Sorry, it's good news." He said noticing the worried look on her face as he reached for her hand across the table. "It's the house, it will be ready to move in by next week."

"That's wonderful news Jack!" She said getting up and going over to his side. He stood up and they embraced before Elizabeth kissed him on the lips like there was nobody else in the room. They had a few surprised onlookers but neither Jack nor Elizabeth noticed. They pulled out of the kiss but held their embrace and looked at each other.

Abigail noticed the two of them and waited until Jack and Elizabeth broke their gaze from each other before interrupting. "What's the news? It looks like the two of you are happy about something." She asked.

"Jack's just told me the new house will be ready next week."

"That's wonderful. You've done an amazing job on that house Jack, I'm very impressed." Abigail informed him.

"I did have some help."

"Maybe so, but I know how hard you've been working out there, just like you did with the Church."

Jack nodded feeling humbled upon hearing Abigail's words.

"You have been Jack, and I'm so proud of you." Elizabeth said as she looked at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

"So, can I get you both a drink? I have fresh lemonade in the kitchen."

"Sounds wonderful." Elizabeth replied as she sat down at the table once more.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Abigail said as she headed off once more.

 _ **Late in the afternoon the following week**_

Jack and Elizabeth had an early supper at the Coulter's and then returned to their own row house along with Lee.

Jack and Lee hauled the last of the boxes out of Jack and Elizabeth's row house and placed them into the wagon.

Jack then walked back inside the empty row house where he found Elizabeth cleaning up the last few things.

"I'm going to miss this place." She said as she stopped what she was doing and stood by Jack's side. "It's where I lived with Abigail when I first moved to Hope Valley and then it was the first place I could really call my own home, other than Hamilton."

"I'll miss this little place too. We've shared so many memories here, but we have a lifetime of memories to make at our new place." Jack reminded her.

"You're right. I shouldn't be so sentimental."

"It's ok to be sentimental." He said wrapping an arm around her and placing a kiss on her temple.

"I am looking forward to seeing the new house all set up."

"Good, because I'm sure you're going to love it. Although, Lee told me Rosemary has been giving him and Hickam orders on where everything should go. You may want to move things around when you see it."

"I'm sure it will be fine for now." She said reassuring him.

"I did tell Rosie not to reorganize the babies room though."

"Reorganize?" Elizabeth questioned.

"You'll see when we get there." Jack said giving her a grin.

Elizabeth smiled, and Jack took her hand.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked looking around the house before his eyes returned to Elizabeth's.

"Almost."

Elizabeth let go of Jack's hand and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She paused and then leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss before they eventually pulled away and Jack rested his forehead on Elizabeth's. They stayed like that for a few moments until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat across the room. They both turned their heads and saw Rosemary standing in the front door way.

Elizabeth noticed Rosemary had a sad look on her face.

"Rosemary, is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked with concern in her voice as she walked over to her friends side.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm just going to miss the both of you." She exclaimed with tears in her eyes and Elizabeth embraced her.

"We're not going far, we'll still likely see you every day." Elizabeth said as she pulled out of the embrace and looked at Rosemary.

"I know, but it won't quite be the same." Rosemary said still upset.

Elizabeth looked at her sadly and then tried her best to give he a smile.

"Once Lee is finished with your house you'll even be a little closer to us again." Jack reminded her.

Rosemary then wrapped her arms around both Jack and Elizabeth.

"Rosie?" Lee said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rosemary stepped back and stood by Lee's side as he held Johnathan in his arms.

"So, you're going now?" Rosemary asked.

"We are." Elizabeth said solemnly.

Lee and Rosemary stood aside, and Jack and Elizabeth exited the row house.

Elizabeth looked down at Johnathan and she ran her fingers across his little hand, it was her way of saying goodbye to him. He kicked his chubby legs and wiggled in Lee's arms and she gave him a smile.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Elizabeth said looking up at Lee and Rosemary, and Rosemary quietly nodded.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked down the porch steps before he helped her onto the wagon. He then got in himself and took the horses reigns. They said their final goodbyes and Jack sanctioned Sargent to move on.

Lee wrapped an arm around Rosemary as they watched Jack and Elizabeth ride off towards their new home.

The sun was setting now. They were quickly losing light as Jack pulled up at the front of their new home. They sat for a moment and looked over at the house and took in the enormity of the moment. Elizabeth looked over at Jack and grinned in excitement.

"So, you ready to see it?" He asked as he climbed off the wagon.

"I've been ready for years."

"Years? We've only been married eight months." Jack said as he looked up at her sitting in the wagon.

"Well, I've kind of been waiting since the moment you told me you bought this land." She admitted, and he took her hand and helped her down from the wagon.

"I have too." He said smiling.

He wrapped an arm around her as they walked towards the house, and they stopped as they reached the bottom of the porch steps.

"It looks big." Elizabeth said as she looked up at the house.

"Well it's big compared to the row house, but not big in comparison to Hamilton." Jack reminded her.

"It's bigger than I thought it would be." Elizabeth told him.

"You haven't seen what it looks like inside yet."

"I know it will be perfect."

He looked over at her and smiled.

"Come on." He said as he took her up the steps and opened the front door.

She walked inside and stopped as she looked around. All their furniture had been put in place and it looked wonderful.

Elizabeth looked through the kitchen and then into the parlour. She saw their open fire place up against the far wall and the settee from the row house. She saw Jack's painting of their new house up on the wall near the fire place and the photos and drawings of her and Jack on the mantlepiece above the fire.

"It's a little empty in here but I thought you'd like to pick out some furniture sometime. Your Father said he could arrange to have some things shipped from Hamilton if there's anything there you wanted. Either from your bedroom or we could go shopping there sometime."

Elizabeth gave Jack a quiet smile and continued to walk through the house. They walked to the back of the house and into the indoor bathroom.

"So? Are you liking it?" Jack asked, hoping she would say something.

"Oh." Elizabeth said, she realised she had been too busy taking everything in to talk. "It's wonderful Jack. I love it." She said holding firmly onto his arm, and she gave it a squeeze.

"Let me take you upstairs." He said, and he guided her towards the stairwell and they made their way up the steps.

She noticed several of Jack's painting on the wall leading up the stairway and she smiled.

"This is the study, I thought you'd like to do you're writing in here."

Elizabeth looked around, and noticed two large dark wooden bookcases along the backwall that were already filled with her books. In the corner she saw a new desk with her typewriter sitting atop, as well as her book that Jack had published for her. In the other corner was her old desk which held Jack's sketch pad and paints.

"I thought I could use this room myself sometimes too." He said noticing Elizabeth look over at the desk. It might be nice to work in here together sometimes."

"I like that idea." She said giving him a smile.

He then guided her down the hallway.

"This is the spare room, it's pretty bare right now but I'm sure in time we'll fill it." Jack said before leading her to the next room. "And this is our room."

Elizabeth entered the room and noticed their bed already set up. She also noticed the very large wooden wardrobe against the wall that Jack had said he'd build her.

She entered the bedroom and looked around before looking inside the wardrobe.

"I love it Jack. You really made this?"

Jack nodded, pleased that she liked the wardrobe, especially after all the issues it had caused when he'd initially mentioned the idea to her.

Elizabeth returned to his side and held onto his arm again.

"I have one more room to show you." Jack said as he guided her back out into the hall and opened the door to a room next door to theirs.

Elizabeth stepped inside and looked around.

"Jack…" She whispered, but couldn't continue as she was speechless.

She looked around the soft green painted walls of the room and noticed a large painted mural of a forest, full of trees and woodland animals on the far wall. She didn't have to ask him whether he had painted it, she knew it was his handiwork.

"This is beautiful." Elizabeth said in awe. She threw her arms around Jack and kissed him. She pulled away and he noticed the happy tears in her eyes and he wiped them away and smiled.

She then continued to look around the room and noticed a white crib against the wall. On the other wall she saw the white bookcase Jack had made for the baby, and realised it matched the crib perfectly. The bookcase now contained a few children's books on the shelves and she smiled upon seeing them.

"Where did you get this crib?" She asked as walked over to the crib and ran her hands over the wood.

"When we were in Hamilton, while you were out shopping with Julie."

"It's gorgeous Jack."

She looked in the crib and saw Brownie sitting there and she laughed.

"I love it here, and I love you." She said turning around to face Jack.

"I love you." He said as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him.

"I couldn't have imagined a more beautiful home. Thank you for building it for us."

Jack leaned in and placed his lips on Elizabeth's. He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer as she placed one hand on his chest and the other ran up into his hair.

Jack was surprised as Elizabeth quickly pulled out of the kiss and grabbed his hand. She placed his hand on her stomach and looked back up into his eyes.

She saw his eyes brighten and noticed the dimples in his cheeks as she felt the baby kick and knew he had too.

"I think he or she is really going to like it here." She told Jack as her hand covered his as he continued to rest it on her stomach.

"I think she is, but because she knows her Mummy is happy." Jack told her, and Elizabeth smiled.

"She?" Elizabeth asked, and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe. When I decorated this room I could imagine a little girl with your auburn hair and bright blue eyes, I'm sure she'll look as beautiful as her Mummy." Jack said as he placed his hand on Elizabeth cheek.

"It could be a boy, with your brown hair and dimples, and he'd grow up to be just as handsome as his Father." Elizabeth suggested.

"Possibly, but I just have an inkling this one might be a little girl." He said continuing to hold his hand on her stomach. He felt the baby kick again and they both smiled at each other.

"You must be exhausted after today, especially with this little one kicking around in there on and off all day." Jack said taking Elizabeth's hand.

"A little." She replied, and they walked out of the babies' bedroom.

"How about I go unload the last of the things in the wagon and you get ready for bed?" Jack suggested.

"That sounds wonderful Jack."

Elizabeth changed into her nightgown and went through a few of the boxes in the spare room while she waited for Jack to finish unloading the wagon.

"What are you looking for?" Jack asked as he entered the room.

Elizabeth pulled something out of a box and quickly hid it behind her back.

"What do you have?" He asked noticing she was hiding something.

"It's nothing." She said trying not to laugh. She hurried past Jack's side and went into their bedroom.

"Show me?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth stood at the end of their bed and took her hands from behind her back and held out a small blue blanket. Jack's jaw dropped as he recognized his blankie.

"Where did you get that?" He asked as he tried to take it out of her hands. She was too fast though and she quickly hid it behind her back again.

"Your Mother gave it to me when she came to visit last week. She thought I might like it." Elizabeth said giggling.

"Why would you want my blankie?"

"I don't know, I think it's kind of cute." She told him with a grin on her face.

"But you don't need my blankie." He said his voice softening as he slowly walked up to her.

"But you do?" She asked him.

"I certainly don't need it anymore."

"And why's that?" She asked coyly.

"Because I got a feather bed."

"For your blankie?" Elizabeth asked laughing.

"No, not for my blankie." Jack said more seriously.

"You didn't?!" Elizabeth exclaimed thinking that Jack may have bought a feather bed.

"I did." Jack informed her, and she turned around to look at the bed.

"You got us a feather bed?" Elizabeth asked excitedly as she sat down on the bed to check. "You really got us a feather bed!" She exclaimed, and as she was distracted Jack pulled the blankie from her hands. "Hey!"

"I don't need this." He told her as he sat down next to her and placed the blankie aside.

"You don't?" She asked, her voice softening now.

"No, because I have you in my feather bed." He said as he lay back on the bed and he pulled her down with him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Hearties,**

 **Sorry it took me longer to get this chapter up then I thought! I hope it ends up being worth the wait for you.**

 **I didn't think I'd ever even try write something like I have in this chapter (I won't say why as I won't give away spoilers ;) ) but I think it's turned out better than I thought it would (I had incredibly low expectations of myself being able to write it though) I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think :)**

Elizabeth stirred as she slowly started to wake. She opened her eyes and knew it was still early in the morning. She hadn't been sleeping well now she was in the late stages of her pregnancy. She glanced over at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was just before five. She looked over at Jack who was fast asleep. His arm was stretched out towards her, but his hand didn't quite reach her. She knew he was a deep sleeper, so she moved across the bed and slid herself under his arm and snuggled into his chest. She felt the rise and fall of his chest, and his warm breath in her hair. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but just as she started to doze off she felt the baby start to kick again. Elizabeth moved to try and get herself comfortable and closed her eyes once more.

"Can't sleep again?" She heard Jack ask as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She opened her eyes and moved so she could look up at him.

"Yes, but I haven't been awake long."

"Are you uncomfortable?" Jack asked as he shifted on the bed.

"I'm fine, the new bed is so comfortable." She said.

She did appreciate the new feather bed Jack had bought for their new house.

"I'm glad you think so. I know you've been saying how uncomfortable you have been feeling lately." Jack said as he brushed the tendrils of hair that were starting to fall across her eyes. The movement of her hair tickled her face and she scrunched up her nose. Jack noticed, and he smiled.

"I was dozing but this baby of ours is keeping me awake now."

Jack pulled back the blanket, placed a hand on Elizabeth's stomach and placed his head next to her stomach.

"Baby." Jack started. "I know you're getting bigger in there and that you're almost ready to come out and meet us, but you need to get some sleep, your Mummy needs her sleep." Elizabeth grinned in amusement as she listened to Jack.

They then both felt the baby kicking and Elizabeth laughed.

"I don't think he's listening to you." She told Jack, but he continued talking to the baby.

"You're going to be very busy when you're out here in the world. You're Mummy will likely be singing, reading, playing and giving you lots of cuddles all day long, and you will be very tired. Then when I'm home, I'm going to give you lots of cuddles and show you so many things out here in the world that you're yet to learn about, so you should get some rest now."

Jack ran his hand over Elizabeth's stomach but neither of them felt anything.

"Maybe you spoke too soon." Jack said to Elizabeth.

"Maybe." She said smiling at him. "I'm not tired anymore though."

"Well we could just talk." Jack said as he lay back on the bed next to Elizabeth. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Or, we could not talk at all." She suggested as she pulled away from the kiss.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her and she leaned into him and her lips found his again.

 _ **The following week during the Church Service**_

Jack and Elizabeth sat in the Church pew as everyone listened to Pastor Frank preaching his sermon. The Church was warm and stuffy from the hot summers day and many of the children were restless as they sat in their pews with their parents.

"Jack, I'm not feeling so good." Elizabeth said quietly in the middle of the service.

"You want to go home?" He asked, and she nodded her head.

They slipped out of the pew and Jack took her hand as they headed down the aisle and out of the Church. He held onto her arm as they made their way down the steps and she stopped at the bottom.

"I think you should go get Abigail, and maybe Faith. She suggested.

"I'm sorry." Jack apologized. "I didn't realise you were feeling that unwell."

"I think I'm in labour."

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I think I'm having the baby."

"Now?" He exclaimed.

"Yes now, please hurry!"

"Alright." He said, and he rushed back into the Church and went to find Abigail and Faith.

Elizabeth held onto the step railings and waited for him to return.

After a few moments Abigail and Rosemary came clamouring out of the Church and headed down to Elizabeth's side.

"Alright Elizabeth, let's get you to my place." Abigail informed her.

Jack held onto Elizabeth's arm and Abigail took the other and they all slowly walked into town and headed to the Café.

They entered the Café and Elizabeth stopped in the middle of the dining room.

"I want to have the baby at home." She exclaimed.

"Sweetie, it's too far to get to the house." Jack said calmly, but she ignored him.

"Go get the wagon Jack, I'm going home!" Elizabeth said a little too insistently as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth…" Jack started, he was unsure of what to say and he looked over at Abigail.

"How are you feeling Elizabeth. Have you had any contractions yet?" Abigail asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think so…" She said.

"Well I don't think you have, otherwise you'd know." Abigail said to Elizabeth before she looked over at Jack. "Jack, she likely does have time to get home…"

Abigail left her statement open to allow Jack to decide whether getting the wagon to take Elizabeth home was the right thing to do.

Jack looked over at Elizabeth and he saw her eyes pleading with him. He kissed her on the cheek and then rushed out the Café door.

"Where's he gone?" Rosemary asked.

"He better have gone to get that wagon, if he hasn't he'll have me to answer to." Abigail said, her voice sounding firm.

Abigail helped Elizabeth sit down in one of the nearby chairs just as Elizabeth started crying.

Elizabeth had been certain that Jack had gone to get the wagon but was now having doubts.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm sure he'll be back soon. You know how men can be in these situations, he probably wasn't thinking when he hurried off without saying anything." Abigail said trying to console Elizabeth as she wrapped an arm around her.

Fifteen minutes later Jack came running in the door.

"Ok, lets go!" He said, and he rushed over to Elizabeth's side. He took her arm and helped her stand.

"I wasn't sure whether you were coming back!" She said tears streaming down her cheeks as she stood up and held onto Jack's arm.

"What? Why would you think that?" He asked surprised.

"You took off without saying anything."

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I was in such a rush I wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry." He said with concern in his voice as he apologised.

Jack placed kisses on her tear stained cheeks as his offer of apology. He noticed her cries settle and he then guided her out of the Café before helping her into the back of the wagon. He placed a blanket over her lap and Abigail and Rosemary got in the back with her.

Jack stopped for a moment and looked at Elizabeth sitting in the back of the wagon.

"She'll be alright." Abigail said as she noticed the look of concern on Jack's face.

He nodded at Abigail and then hurried up to the front of the wagon. He took hold of the reigns and then sanctioned the horse to head off.

 _ **Twenty minutes later at Jack and Elizabeth's house**_

Jack helped Elizabeth up the stairs and into the bedroom as Abigail and Rosemary followed close behind.

Once Elizabeth was in the room, Rosemary ushered Jack back down the stairs.

"Rosie, what are you doing?" He asked as she started pushing him along.

"You can't stay here Jack! This is women's business."

"I'm worried about my wife."

"She'll be fine. Now go wait with Lee outside. If there's any news, we'll let you know."

Jack stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Rosemary. She waved her arms for him to move on and he reluctantly turned and headed out of the house.

He found Lee sitting out on the verandah and he sat down next to him.

"Rosie kick you out?" Lee asked.

"Yeah."

"I could hear her from out here."

"I'm not surprised." Jack said smiling, he knew they both had a common understanding of what Rosemary could be like.

"You want to be up there?" Lee asked.

"Some part of me does." Jack said as he leant back in his chair.

"I can understand that." Lee said thinking back to when Rosemary was in labour.

Jack looked over the view of the mountains and valleys from the verandah and tried to distract himself from what was going on inside.

Jack then noticed Faith make her way up to the house.

"How is she?" Faith asked as she made her way up the verandah steps.

"Okay, I think. Rosemary won't let me in the house." Jack exclaimed with worry clearly present in his voice.

"I'm sure she's fine. Try not to worry, many women go through this remember."

Jack nodded and ran his hands through his hair as Faith's words didn't sound very helpful to him.

"I'm sorry, I know you're worried about her Jack. I'll keep you informed about what's going on alright?" Faith said apologising, hoping her words were more consoling this time.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm sure Abigail is more than capable but I thought I'd check in, just in case." Faith told him.

"Thank you." Jack replied, and Faith made her way into the house.

A few hours later, Jack and Lee were still sitting on the verandah. They watched the sunset over the mountains and the sky started to darken.

"Looks like I'll be out here for the night." Jack said.

"You're welcome to come to our place." Lee offered.

"I couldn't leave."

"I thought that would be the case, but I thought I'd offer anyway."

"Thank you. You can take off whenever you're ready." Jack said, realising it was getting late.

"I'd like to stay but I do need to go pick up Johnathan, I've left him with Dottie. I will be back though."

"Thank you for staying, I do appreciate it."

Lee nodded at Jack and got up from his seat and left.

Just after Lee left Abigail headed out of the front door and came out onto the verandah. Jack jumped to his feet, eager to hear of any news.

"How is she? Is she alright?" He asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"She's doing as well as can be expected. I suspect we still have at least a few more hours to go though."

Jack sighed, he felt slightly relieved, but he still felt worried about her.

 _ **Jack and Elizabeth's bedroom.**_

Elizabeth lay back in the bed as she tried to get some rest before another contraction hit her.

"I'll go get you some more water." Faith said noticing Elizabeth's glass and water pitcher were empty. "I'll be back soon."

Elizabeth nodded, and Faith headed out of the room.

"I don't know how you did this Rosemary." Elizabeth told her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to support you when you went through this."

"What are you talking about Elizabeth, you are doing this, you're a stronger woman than you think you are, and you're a stronger woman than you were when you first arrived in Hope Valley."

Elizabeth was thankful for Rosemary's encouragement even though it was laced with Rosemary's past thoughts of her.

Elizabeth started to have another contraction and Rosemary held onto her hand.

"I can't do this Rosemary!" She cried as she held on to her hand for dear life.

"Elizabeth Thornton, I know for a fact that you can."

Elizabeth momentarily gave her a puzzled look of disbelief as she struggled through the contraction.

"You came from high class society to live on the frontier, you've changed the children's lives in this town and you won Jack Thornton's heart." Rosemary told her. "That wasn't something I could do." She joked.

Elizabeth laughed at Rosemary's last comment as she leaned back on the bed and relaxed as her contraction ended.

"You can try amuse me Rosemary, but right now in the moment, giving birth seems so much bigger than all that."

"And it is. You're having a baby, Jack's baby." Rosemary reminded her.

"I am." Elizabeth said processing the thought a little deeper. "But Jack's not here… I know it's not proper, but shouldn't he be here?" She asked sincerely as she longed for Jack to be with her.

"I'm not so sure it's a man place." Rosemary said, not entirely sure what the answer was herself.

"I can't do this Rosemary." Elizabeth cried as she started to have another contraction.

"You can! Once this is all over and this baby is born it will be the last thing on your mind. You just need to get through this."

"I can't though, I need Jack here." She cried.

"Elizabeth Thornton, you cannot have your husband here!"

"Who says so?" She yelled with difficulty as the contraction continued.

"I say so!"

"And you made the rules?" Elizabeth asked knowing the answer as she continued to argue with Rosemary. Her contraction ended, and she lay back on the bed again.

"Well, no…"

"Well then you're not going to stop me!" Elizabeth said standing up.

"Elizabeth! Where are you going?"

"To get Jack!"

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me!" Elizabeth said as she headed for the door.

"Wait, wait, wait." Rosemary said as she gently took hold of Elizabeth's arm. "I'll get Jack for you."

"You will?" Elizabeth asked warily.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I promise, now just go rest before you have another contraction and I'll go find him." Rosemary said, and she rushed out the door and headed downstairs to find Jack.

Rosemary hurried downstairs and found Jack and Abigail out on the verandah.

"She wants to see you." Rosemary said looking over at Jack.

Jack looked from Rosemary and then back to Abigail. Abigail gave him and nod and a smile and he got to his feet and ran into the house.

Jack hurried into the bedroom where he saw Elizabeth laying on the bed as Faith was pouring her a glass of water.

"Jack." Elizabeth exclaimed, and he went and sat down next to her on the bed.

Faith was surprised to see Jack and she put the glass down on the bedside table.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said giving them a smile and she left the room.

"How are you? Are you alright?" Jack had a million questions for her and he didn't know where to start.

"I can't do this Jack." Elizabeth said as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Of course you can." He said as he ran his hand through her hair and kissed the tears on her cheeks. "You are the strongest woman I have ever know, and I am your husband, I believe in you and I know you can do this."

"This is different Jack, it's not like anything I've ever done before."

"You're right it's not, but you can do this sweetie." He said as he continued to try encouraging her.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled through her tears and nodded.

She then started to have another contraction and Jack wrapped his arm around her for support as she started to sit up. Tears welled up in Jack's eyes as he saw her in pain.

Abigail and Faith then slipped into the room, they stood by the bed as they all waited for the contraction to be over.

"It seems it won't be long now." Abigail said as she noticed Elizabeth was over her contraction.

"I think I need to walk." Elizabeth said as the contraction ended.

"Now?" Jack asked surprised.

"It's fine, just as long as you don't go far." Abigail informed him.

"I don't think I need to be here." Faith said to Abigail. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." Faith suggested, thinking to give them their privacy and the less people around the better.

Faith headed downstairs as Jack helped Elizabeth and they made their way out of the bedroom and walked up and down the hall. After heading up and down a few times Elizabeth stopped outside the babies' room.

"You want to go in?" Jack asked her, and she nodded.

They walked into the babies' room and they stood silently for a moment as Elizabeth looked around the room.

"This room won't seem so empty soon, but my heart is already so full. I love you and this baby so much." Jack told her as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple.

"I love you too, and our baby so much." She told him.

Jack noticed her wince in pain and concern was evident in his facial expression.

"I think I should take you back to our room."

Elizabeth nodded as the overwhelming pain left her speechless and Jack lead her back to their room.

She lay back on the bed and Jack sat down next to her and took her hand.

Abigail watched the two of them and smiled to herself. She had helped deliver many babies over the years, but this was the first one where she had seen the husband present. She knew most men knew nothing of childbirth and wouldn't dare be present while their wives were in labour. She knew Jack and Elizabeth were different though, she knew she had never seen two people more in love than they were, and therefore she wasn't surprised that Jack was here in this moment.

 _ **Half an hour later**_

"Elizabeth." Abigail said trying to get Elizabeth's attention. Elizabeth looked up at her. "Your baby is almost here, just one more push." Abigail informed her.

"I don't think I can." She cried as she closed her eyes.

"Elizabeth." Jack said trying to get her attention as he sat on the bed next to her. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked over at him. "I know you can do this."

"I don't think I can."

"Do this for us, for our baby, because I know you can." He whispered into her ear as he gently leaned his head on the side of hers.

She nodded, and he sat up and reached out for her hand again.

Elizabeth felt strengthened by Jack's belief in her and she bear down with all she could muster.

The noisy cry of a baby filled the room and Elizabeth lay back in the bed relieved.

Abigail picked up the baby and smiled through her tears.

"You have a little girl." Abigail said as tears ran down her cheeks as she placed the baby in Elizabeth's arms.

Elizabeth held the baby at her chest and took note of her small form and little pink face.

"We have a girl." She said smiling through her tears as she looked up at Jack.

Saying it out loud made it seem more real.

Abigail slipped out of the room to give them some privacy and she headed downstairs.

Jack smiled at Elizabeth and she noticed the tears welling up in his eyes.

He brought his hand over and gently took hold of his daughters' small hand. The babies' fingers grasped onto one of his and he smiled as he looked down at her.

"She's beautiful." Jack said as he looked back up at Elizabeth and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"She is, she's perfect."

"She is, and so are you. I'm so proud of you." He said and gently kissed Elizabeth on the lips.

Elizabeth smiled up at him and then back down at their daughter. She ran a hand over the babies' soft wisps of dark hair and noticed how soft she felt.

"You want to hold her?" She asked looking over at Jack and he nodded.

Elizabeth placed a kiss on top of the babies head before she handed her over to Jack.

"She's so tiny." He said as he noticed how light and small she felt in his arms.

Elizabeth noticed the tears falling from Jack's eyes and she wrapped an arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder as she looked down at the baby.

Their daughter scrunched up her tiny pink face and yawned.

"She's so cute." He said noticing.

Elizabeth noticed also, and her heart melted, firstly at their daughters' actions and then at Jack as she watched him hold their baby.

Jack and Elizabeth noticed their daughter open her tiny eyes as she looked up and tried to focus on them.

"We're your Mummy and Daddy." Jack told her, and Elizabeth smiled.

Just then Abigail, Rosemary and Faith entered the room.

They stood at the end of the bed and Jack and Elizabeth gave the three of them a smile.

"So, have you given her a name?" Abigail asked.

"This is Matilda." Elizabeth told her friends.

"Matilda Elizabeth Thornton." Jack said smiling.

"That's beautiful." Abigail said as she came around to the side of the bed to have a closer look at the baby.

"She's gorgeous." Said Faith.

"She is, and I'm sorry I wasn't here for the birth, I was off nursing Johnathan." Rosemary said apologising.

"That's fine Rosemary, you were such a help when you were here, thank you." Elizabeth told her.

Just then Matilda started to cry and Jack gently rocked her to try get her to settle.

"What's wrong Tilly? Do you want your Mummy?" He asked her. He gave her a gentle kiss on the head before placing her back into Elizabeth's arms.

"She may be hungry, you may want to have a try at nursing yourself." Abigail suggested. "We'll go give you some privacy, we just wanted to make sure you were both ok."

"We're more than ok. Thank you Abigail." Elizabeth said as she gave her a smile.

"Just call out if you need anything." Abigail let them know and Elizabeth gave her a smile and nodded.

The three women walked out of the room and left Jack and Elizabeth alone with their baby again.

Elizabeth held Matilda to her chest and tried to nurse her. The babies' cries stopped, and the room was silent once more.

"I must have done something right." Elizabeth said feeling a little unsure, but also feeling impressed to naturally do this with her daughter.

Jack shrugged before wrapping an arm around Elizabeth. He realised he had less of a clue than Elizabeth did, and he gave her a smile.

"I'm glad you let me name her Elizabeth, she does look like you." Jack said looking over the babies' features and noticed a few of Elizabeth's similarities.

"I'm not so sure just yet." Elizabeth said looking down at the baby as she leaned into Jack's side a little.

"You're amazing." He said as he watched in awe as Elizabeth nursed their daughter. He placed a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek and she smiled.

They both looked down at their daughter in silence as she went back to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Happly Thanksgiving (from Australia where we don't even celebrate Thanksgiving! )but I am thankful for all my Heartie friends and readers here (amongst other things) but this is why I wrote this chapter. So this is a Thanksgiving chapter from someone who has never even celebrated Thanksgiving but I hope I can do it justice and that you enjoy it.**

The days and weeks passed quickly. Jack and Elizabeth's daughter Matilda was now four weeks old and Thanksgiving was fast approaching.

Elizabeth sat out on the verandah with Matilda in her arms. It had been a long day and she was expecting Jack to be home soon.

It wasn't long before she saw his red serge off in the distance.

"Daddy's almost home." She said to her daughter as she smiled down at her.

As Jack neared the house, Elizabeth stood up and waited on the top step.

Lately the days had seemed long, Matilda had certainly kept her busy, but she longed for the hours when Jack would be home.

"How was your day?" He asked greeting her with a kiss.

"Exhausting, I'm glad you're home." She said as she carefully placed Matilda into Jack's arms.

He smiled down at his daughter and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I don't think she's up for playing right now, she's due for another nap." Elizabeth informed him.

"That's ok." He told Elizabeth. "We'll just have some quiet cuddle time won't we Tilly?"

Elizabeth smiled and they both headed into the house.

"I'm going to start on supper." She told Jack as she headed into the kitchen.

Jack gently rocked Matilda and walked her through the kitchen before heading into the parlour.

Elizabeth got started on dinner and not too long after Jack returned to the kitchen looking for her.

"Elizabeth" He called, and she turned around to face him. "She spat up on my serge."

Elizabeth laughed as she looked over at him.

"I just fed her." She told him.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, she'll be fine, and you have a spare serge in the wardrobe. I'll arrange to get this one cleaned." She said as she pulled the serge off one of Jack's arms as he held Matilda with the other, he then took the baby in his other arm as Elizabeth pulled the coat down off the other side.

Elizabeth took the serge and put it out near the dirty laundry and returned to her cooking in the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Jack asked as he walked around with the sleeping baby in his arms.

"You are helping. You're taking care of Tilly." She reminded him.

"She's asleep though."

"She will wake up if you put her down in the day time." Elizabeth told him.

"Since when did she start doing that?" Jack asked surprised.

"Since Tuesday." Elizabeth told him. It was now Friday.

"Oh." He said wondering what else he may have missed out on.

"Don't worry, you have a couple of days to catch up with her now." Elizabeth said reading his mind. She smiled at him over her shoulder before looking back at her cooking.

"Abigail asked me today if we'd like to go to her place for Thanksgiving next week." Jack told her.

"Sounds great, I really need to get into town and see her sometime."

"I think she understands why you haven't been in much."

"I know, but it would be nice to get out more."

"It will get easier, once Tilly's a little older." Jack reminded her, and she nodded.

"How about the three of us go somewhere tomorrow?" Jack suggested.

"Sounds lovely. Where were you thinking?"

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out." Jack said heading over to her side as he peered over her shoulder to see what she was cooking.

"So, it's a surprise?" She asked, and Jack nodded. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek. "I can't wait."

 **The next day**

It was mid-morning and Jack and Elizabeth walked into town with Matilda.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" Elizabeth asked as she leant in to Jack's side as he carried their daughter in his arms.

"You'll see, first we need to stop at Abigail's."

Jack rested Matilda on his chest and held her with one arm as he reached out for Elizabeth's hand with the other as they headed for the café.

As they entered town some of the girls spotted Elizabeth and Jack and they rushed over to their side.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Exclaimed Emily as she looked up at the baby in Jack's arms.

"She's so tiny." Opal said gently touching the Matilda's small hand.

"She is." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"When will she be coming to school?" Opal asked as she looked up at Elizabeth.

"Not for a few years yet Opal."

"A few years!" Opal exclaimed. "When will you be back at school Mrs Thornton? It's not the same having all the Mother's teach us every day."

"I'm taking quite a bit of time off to be with Tilly."

Opal's eyes grew wide upon hearing Elizabeth's words.

"You're not going to be our teacher?" Opal asked feeling rather shocked and she started to cry.

"I'll be back part time when Tilly's a little older, in the mean time we're looking for a new teacher for all of you."

Opal continued to cry, and Elizabeth noticed tears forming in the other girl's eyes.

"Oh girls, you'll see me all the time." Elizabeth said trying to console them.

"It won't be the same though Mrs Thornton." Said Anna.

The girls then all gathered around Elizabeth and hugged her. Elizabeth looked down at them sympathetically and then looked up at Jack and he gave her a look to say he understood.

"It won't be the same, but I still care about all of you. I promise to keep in touch with you as much as I possibly can." Elizabeth said trying to console them further.

The girls brightened a little as they let go of their hold on Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave the girls a smile and she noticed them look up at her, and they all tried their best to smile back through their shed tears.

"I'll see you girls soon alright?" She said and they all nodded their heads eagerly before they ran off to play.

"They really care about you." Jack said.

"I'm going to miss them myself."

Jack leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek and she reached out for his hand and they headed over to the Café.

Abigail noticed the Thornton's enter the Café and she rushed over to their side.

"Oh, I've missed you both, and this little one." Abigail said as she looked down at Matilda before embracing Jack and Elizabeth. "How is the little Angel?" Abigail asked looking down at the baby.

"She's been sleeping like an Angel since we left home. I'm sure she'll be awake soon for some Aunty Abigail cuddles." Elizabeth said.

"I'd love that. Although I know you don't plan to stay long." Abigail said as she looked over at Jack knowingly.

"We can stay for a bit." Jack said and he carefully handed Matilda over to Abigail and placed her in his arms.

"She's such a little doll isn't she. She certainly seems to have your auburn hair Elizabeth." Abigail said noticing more of Matilda's hair had started to come through.

"She does." Jack replied with a smile.

"Why don't you two take a moment to yourselves while Matilda and I make ourselves busy?" Abigail suggested realising the new parents would likely appreciate the time out to take a moment.

Jack and Elizabeth nodded, and Abigail went off with Matilda, talking with her along the way as she showed her around the Café.

Jack found a nearby empty table and pulled out a seat for Elizabeth and she sat down before he took a seat himself.

"Are you going to tell me why we're here and where we're going yet?" She asked again, eager to know what he was up to.

"No, I'm not." He said with a grin as he reached over the table and took hold of her hand.

"Oh." Elizabeth said, feigning disappointment as she held onto Jack's hand.

Jack gave her a smile.

"I have to admit, it is a little strange being separated from Tilly." She admitted.

"She'll be alright with Abigail."

"I know, but Tilly's been attached to my side for the past four weeks and then I was carrying her the previous nine months. It's nice to have a breather but I…"

"You miss her?" Jack suggested as he finished her sentence. Elizabeth nodded.

"I understand a little. I know I miss both my girls when I'm at work." Jack said as he ran his thumb over the top of her hand and she gave him a smile.

Jack and Elizabeth heard Matilda's cries out in the kitchen and Jack hurried to his feet.

"You seem more worried than me." Elizabeth said as she got up from her seat.

Jack made his way over to her side and she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and they both headed into the kitchen.

They found Abigail rocking Matilda in her arms as she walked around the kitchen.

"I think she's hungry." Elizabeth told Abigail, and Abigail handed Matilda back to her.

"You're welcome to go up to your old room and feed her if you like." Abigail suggested.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, and she headed up the stairs with Matilda.

"So how are you both doing Jack, and I mean honestly." Abigail asked.

"We're really good Abigail, Elizabeth has been amazing with Tilly. I always knew she would be, but honestly she has just transitioned into Motherhood so naturally."

"And you?" Abigail asked.

"I'm fine. I think I mostly worry about the crying, I didn't realise babies cry so often." Jack said.

"They tend to do that. You just have to remember it's one of the only ways they can verbally communicate with you right now." She said thinking about when Peter was a baby. "You'll work it out soon enough, in time you'll know what that baby of yours is saying to you when she cries."

"I think Elizabeth has worked it out already."

"That's wonderful, but you're wishing you knew also?"

Jack nodded.

"Don't worry Jack, there's always a different adjustment period between men and their babies. You'll work it out in time."

"I know, I just want to be more helpful, for Elizabeth's sake."

"You underestimate yourself Jack. I know Elizabeth thinks the world of you as a husband and a Father. You don't need to worry, as you spend more time with your baby you'll get to know her and your role as a Father will become easier."

"I just wonder if I know what I'm doing sometimes."

"Jack Thornton, I've seen you with that baby, you're a natural. You definitely know what you're doing."

"I hope so." He said not entirely convinced but was thankful to hear Abigail's encouraging words.

"I know so. Now here's your picnic basket, you go have a lovely afternoon with that wife and baby of yours." She told him. "I need to attend to my customers, but you just make yourself comfortable for as long as you need."

"Thank you Abigail, I don't know what we'd do without you."

"I'm sure you'd both manage fine, but it's my pleasure." Abigail replied as she gave him a smile and then headed back into the dining room.

Jack headed up stairs to find Elizabeth and found her sitting in a chair at the side of the bedroom as she nursed Matilda.

"I think she's sleeping." Whispered Elizabeth.

"You want to wait here a while?"

"No, I think she's fine. She'll stay asleep." Elizabeth told him.

Jack took the baby from her arms as Elizabeth fixed herself up and they headed downstairs.

Jack handed Matilda back to Elizabeth and he grabbed the picnic basket off the table in the kitchen that Abigail had left them.

"Are we going on a picnic?" Elizabeth asked with a grin on her face.

"Maybe."

"We are." She said knowingly.

"Okay we are, but you don't know where we are going."

She gave him a playful smile in hopes of getting some details out of him, but Jack just shook his head and grinned.

They headed out of the Café and Jack guided her down main street and they walked towards the livery.

"You're taking me to the livery?" She asked. "We can't go riding with Tilly."

"We're going to the stables…"

"Jack Thornton! A snack in the stables?!" She exclaimed laughing.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I thought it would be… different." He said leading her over to an empty stall.

She noticed the fresh hay and picnic rug already set up.

"Well I do have to give you credit for the set up." Elizabeth told him.

"I thought you'd like it here?"

"I do, but I'm glad we didn't have to resolve to coming out here during our courtship."

"So am I. I was glad you moved into the row house, it was rather convenient" He said.

"You think?" She asked suggestively.

"So, you did have other motives for moving into the row house?"

"I did tell you I was setting down roots."

"In Hope Valley, not with me." Jack reminded her.

"Well I wasn't going to state the obvious, we were courting back then."

"I love you." Jack told her, and he kissed her.

"I love you too." She told him once they broke from the kiss.

He lead her over to the picnic rug and they sat down.

Jack placed Tilly down on the picnic rug and Elizabeth swaddled her firmer in her warm little blanket, thinking it was likely she would go back to sleep.

They both lay on the picnic rug with Tilly between them as they rested on their elbows and looked down at her.

"So how did you decide to bring us here of all places?" She asked Jack.

"I wanted to take you on a picnic, but I couldn't very well do so in this weather, especially with Tilly."

Elizabeth nodded, she looked down at Tilly and watched her little pink face and she leaned over abs placed a kiss on her cheek. Jack smiled, and he placed a kiss on Tilly's other cheek.

"I love that she has your eyes." Jack said as he looked down at Tilly's eyes and then back over at Elizabeth's.

"The colour may still change."

"Maybe, but they look so similar in shape and colour to yours, I don't think they'll change."

"I think she's asleep." Elizabeth whispered, and Jack nodded.

Jack carefully leaned over Tilly and placed a kiss on Elizabeth's lips.

They then heard a noise over at the entrance to the stables, and they noticed Lee coming in with his horse.

"Shh maybe he won't hear us." Jack said as they lay quietly with Tilly still in-between them.

Elizabeth pierced her lips together and waited.

Lee pulled his horse into a stable across the other side of the livery and then went to leave.

"Well hello you two, or I should say three." Lee said as he spotted them laying on the picnic rug.

"Hi Lee." Jack said as he and Elizabeth both sat up.

"Seems like I've caught you out." He said with a smile looking over at Jack and Elizabeth.

"Better you than Rosie, we'd never hear the end of it." Jack told him.

"Quite true." Lee said.

"Well I'll be off and leave you to your little picnic here."

"Thanks Lee." Jack said, and Lee made his way out of the livery.

"You hungry?" Jack asked Elizabeth as he grabbed the picnic basket.

"A little."

Jack and Elizabeth moved away from Tilly so as not to disturb her and they sat back in the fresh hay.

"I asked Abigail to make sure she put some of those muffins in here that you like so much." He told her as he started to take out the contents from the basket.

"There's so much food here, it looks like lunch, not a snack."

"You know Abigail." Jack said giving her a smile.

Elizabeth nodded, and she picked up a muffin and took a small bite.

Jack grabbed a muffin for himself and rested his back on one of the hay bales. He wrapped an arm around Elizabeth and pulled her back towards him.

She looked over her shoulder at Jack and smiled as she rested her back into the side of his chest.

"These really are good." He said as he took a bite of the muffin.

"This is what I've been telling you!" She said, and she noticed his dimpled smile make an appearance.

"So how are you really doing sweetheart, I know we've hardly had time to talk since Tilly was born."

"I'm really good Jack. The days are sometimes long but I'm really loving my time with her." Elizabeth said as she looked over at Tilly sleeping on the picnic rug. "I'm so glad we have the entire day to spend together though."

"Good." Jack said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's you I'm worried about."

"Me?" He asked surprised.

"You seem a little lost sometimes."

"I didn't realise you'd noticed."

"I'm your wife Jack, I notice when somethings not right with you." She said with concern in her voice.

"I see you and how you are with Tilly, and I worry that I'm not that good."

"Jack, you are every bit the amazing Father I knew you would be. Please don't doubt that."

"I believe you believe that, but when it comes to all this baby stuff, I often feel like a fish out of water."

"Sweetie, I see you with our little girl and I can see in your eyes how much you adore her. It breaks my heart to think that you have these worries. It takes time to adjust, you'll learn, we're learning all this together."

"You're such a natural Elizabeth, it seems like smooth sailing for you."

"In some ways I think those natural instincts have just kicked in for me, but other ways I'm just working it out as I go along. Jack, we can do this together alright? We are in this together remember."

Jack nodded as he felt more encouraged and he gave her a smile.

"Thank you." Jack said as he ran his fingers through her hair and played with the long strands.

"Whatever for?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"For always knowing the right thing to say."

Jack leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She turned her body to face him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They got lost in their kisses until they heard a little cry.

"I hope she's not cold." Elizabeth said as they broke away from their kiss. She noticed Tilly had gotten her little hand out of her blanket.

"Maybe we should pack up, it is fairly cold out today."

Jack packed up the picnic basket as Elizabeth went over and attended to her daughter, she swaddled her back up before bringing her up into her arms.

"Hey pretty girl, what's wrong?" She asked talking to her. Tilly's cries stopped as she listened to her Mother's voice and Elizabeth rocked her in her arms. A moment later she started to cry again. "You want your Daddy huh?" She asked her, and she took Tilly over and handed her to Jack.

Jack looked down at his daughter as he held her close.

"Are you tired little one? You sure look tired." He said and then Tilly yawned.

"See, you know exactly what you're doing." Elizabeth said as she gave him smile.

She picked up the picnic basket and the three of them headed out of the livery and went back home.

 **Thanksgiving Day**

It was early Thanksgiving morning. Elizabeth woke to her daughters cries and she forced herself out of the bed and picked Tilly up from the cradle that was near their bed.

She held her close as Tilly's cries continued, and she went to take her out of the bedroom.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"We're fine, go back to sleep."

"Really? I'm awake now anyway." Jack said starting to sit up in the bed.

"You rest, we'll be back once she's settled."

Elizabeth headed into Tilly's room and showed her the large painting of a forest and woodland animals that Jack had painted on the wall before she was born.

"You see this? Your Daddy painted this for you, isn't he clever." Elizabeth said hoping to calm Tilly, but she continued to cry. "Can you see all these animals here. Aren't they beautiful, but they're not as beautiful as you pretty girl." Elizabeth said as she placed a kiss on Tilly's head, as she continued to cry.

"What's wrong Tilly? I fed you an hour ago and you don't need a change." Elizabeth said looking down at Tilly. She rocked her in her arms as she looked around the room.

"How would you like this?" She said going over to the bookcase where she picked up Jack's blankie. She covered Tilly with it and her cries settled. "You like your Daddy's blankie huh."

Elizabeth headed back into her and Jack's bedroom and she placed Tilly in the bed next to Jack as she got in her herself.

"You gave her my blankie?"

"It was the only thing that would make her settle." Elizabeth told him as she looked down at Tilly who quietly lay between then two of them. Jack shook his head and they both lay quietly as they watched Tilly. They noticed her eyes every so often move from one parent to the other.

"I think she likes your blankie."

"Just please don't tell my Mother."

"I won't, it can be our little secret, and Tilly's of course."

She said leaning over giving Jack a quick kiss. He smiled, and they went back to watching their daughter until she finally went back to sleep.

 **Late that afternoon.**

Jack and Elizabeth made their way over to the Church with Tilly. Rosemary had organised a Thanksgiving play with the children at the school. As they got closer they noticed all the children running around the front of the Church in their costumes.

"Hello Miss Thatcher." Opal said before covering her mouth with her hands upon realising her mistake. "I mean Mrs Thornton." She said, and Elizabeth and Jack smiled down at her.

"Hello Opal." Elizabeth said, she recognised Opal was dressed up as a turkey for the play. "Aren't you the cutest little turkey I ever did see." She told her.

Opal grinned up at Elizabeth before she looked down at herself in her costume.

"You're looking very handsome Cody." Jack said as Cody walked up to them, he was dressed as a Pilgrim.

Cody gave him a small smile before taking a closer look at Tilly in Jack's arms.

Anna, Hattie, Emily and Laura who were also dressed as pilgrims made their way over to Jack and Elizabeth and were eager to see little Tilly.

They all crowded around Jack and looked at the babies little face.

"Oh she's so cute." Said Anna.

"She has your eyes Mrs Thornton." Laura told her as she gave Elizabeth a smile.

"This is what I've been telling you, even they can notice it." Jack said as he looked over at Elizabeth.

Robert and Philip then ran past in their Indian costumes and disturbed the peace. Matilda wriggled in Jack's arms before she gave out a wail. The girls backed off a little as Jack started to rock her in his arms.

Rosemary then headed over to gather up all the children and bring them into the Church for the play to start.

"Oh, what's wrong little Tilly?" Rosemary asked as she heard the baby crying from Jack's arms.

"She's not used to all this excitement." Elizabeth told her.

"Poor little girl. Neither is Johnathan, though I'm sure it won't be long until their both running around here with all the other children."

"You're right. I can't believe how much Johnathan has grown already. Is he here?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's inside with Lee." Rosemary informed them. "I need to get going, we're about to start though so you might want to head in soon." Rosemary said as she headed off and tried to gather all the children again.

"Maybe she wants her Mummy?" Jack said, as Tilly continued to cry and he placed her into Elizabeth's arms. Tilly's cries stopped, and Jack felt relieved. He smiled over at his girls and then wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and they made their way into the Church.

The sun had set as Jack and Elizabeth exited the Church. The rest of the townsfolk dispersed out the front of the Church as the children ran around.

"We'll see you at the café soon?" Abigail asked as Jack and Elizabeth made their way down the steps.

"You will." Jack replied.

"Good. Sorry, I need to run, Cody needs me." She said giving both Jack and Elizabeth a smile before she rushed off.

Jack and Elizabeth didn't stay outside the Church long as they needed to get Tilly out of the cold night air, so they headed over to the Café.

They walked inside and saw that Abigail had beautifully decorated the cafés dining room. The tables had been pushed aside and there was a long table down the centre of the room, the room itself was decorated in Autumn colours.

"It's lovely in here." Elizabeth told Abigail as she saw her as soon as they entered the Café.

"Thank you, Becky helped me, she did a wonderful job."

Tilly woke and cried out, and Abigail gave her a sympathetic look.

"If you need to feed her you're welcome to use your old room again whenever you need to."

"Thank you Abigail, I think I will." Jack placed Tilly in Elizabeth's arms and she headed to the kitchen and then upstairs to feed her.

Elizabeth soon returned downstairs and it appeared everyone else had arrived. She made her way over to Jack who was chatting with Lee.

Rosemary came over to Elizabeth with Johnathan and Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"Aren't you a handsome little man." Elizabeth said to Johnathan as she noticed he was in a button up shirt and trousers. He was eight months old now and starting to look much more active and lively.

"Tilly sleeping again?" Rosemary asked remembering the newborn stage and Elizabeth nodded.

"The play tonight was wonderful Rosemary, you did such an amazing job with the children. I don't know how you even found the time."

"I managed, Lee is a great help when he's not working. I must thank Jack though, he did an amazing job on that back drop for us." Rosemary said reminding herself.

Abigail then came out and announced that dinner was almost ready and that everyone should take a seat.

Jack and Elizabeth found a seat across from Rosemary and Lee and they sat down.

"I hope you didn't paint another tiny likeness of us on that Thanksgiving back drop." She said leaning over and whispering in his ear.

"Well I can't promise that, but I can promise you there's no kissing this time." He said with a grin on his face as he looked over at Elizabeth to see her reaction.

"No kissing?" She asked slightly disappointed.

"Just wait till you find it, I think you'll like it." He said giving her a smile.

Tilly slept most of the night as Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed their evening out.

Rosemary however had her hands full the entire night as Johnathan was much too interested in everything that was going on around him.

"You want me to take him?" Jack offered.

"That would be wonderful." Rosemary exclaimed as she handed her boy over to Jack.

"You're a big boy aren't you." He said noticing the difference in size compared to Tilly.

Johnathan settled as he looked up into Jack's face as he recognised someone new.

"You know Uncle Jack." Rosemary said to him as she noticed the look on Johnathan's face. "I've just got to go find Lee. I will be back for him soon."

"No need to rush, I'm more than happy to take him off your hands." Jack told Rosemary as he bounced the boy on his knee. He noticed he was much more active and robust than Tilly was.

Eventually Johnathan relaxed on Jack's lap and he fell asleep.

"Oh my, how did you manage to get my boy to sleep?" Rosemary asked when she returned.

"Maybe Tilly had an influence on him?" He suggested looking over at his daughter who was fast asleep on Elizabeth's chest.

"Well if Tilly is anything like her Mother then I hope she will be an influence on him." Rosemary said. Elizabeth smiled at her kind words. "I think you may have the magic touch though Jack Thornton."

Jack carefully handed Johnathan over to Rosemary who stirred before resting comfortably in his Mother's arms.

"I don't know about that." Jack said.

"I've seen you with your daughter, I know you know what you're doing." Rosemary told him.

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, we need to get this boy to bed." Rosemary said as she looked down at her son.

"And we need to get Tilly home too." Elizabeth said to Jack. "I'll see you tomorrow Rosemary."

"Yes, at the Church."

They all said their goodbyes and made the way to their respective homes.

 _ **Back at Jack and Elizabeth's Home**_

Elizabeth kissed her sleeping daughter on the cheek and lay her in the cradle before she climbed into bed herself.

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"So, what are you thankful for?" He asked her.

"I'm thankful that this is our first Thanksgiving as a married couple and our first with Matilda." She started as she snuggled closer to Jack.

"I like those." He said as he played with her tendrils of hair and listened.

"I'm thankful that you built us this new house we have, but most of all I'm thankful that you're my husband and that we have Tilly." She said giving him a smile.

"I think you've crossed off most of my list." Jack said with a smile and she noticed his dimples. She ran her hand over his cheek as she looked in his eyes.

"Most?"

"This time last year I was still away in the Northern Territories. I'm thankful to be home, and especially thankful that you made me your husband, and that you and Tilly are mine."

"Last Thanksgiving I felt so lonely without you here, I'm so thankful you're here now and I'm glad you're mine too." She said and placed her lips gently on Jack's and let them linger. She felt his lips respond with a gentle kiss before they broke away and looked into each-other's eyes.

"This was a perfect Thanksgiving."

"It was, I hope we have many more together like this." She said.

"I'm sure we will." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "We should get some sleep, before that girl of ours wakes up hungry again."

Elizabeth nodded, and Jack switched off the light on the bedside table before getting back under the blankets. He wrapped an arm over Elizabeth's waist and she snuggled into his chest once more and they fell asleep.

 **The next day**

Early the next morning Jack and Elizabeth walked to the Church with Tilly. Jack kissed his girl's goodbye and left them at the Church as he went off to do his morning rounds.

Elizabeth headed into the Church with Tilly where she found Rosemary tidying up the Church after last night's Thanksgiving play.

"Elizabeth can you please shut the doors." Rosemary said just after Elizabeth entered. "Sorry, but with Johnathan crawling now he's bound to escape. He's so fast!"

Elizabeth smiled as she saw the little boy crawl across the floor and head towards her, just as she shut the doors behind her.

"Look at you, you clever boy." Elizabeth said as she bent down and greeted Johnathan before getting back up and heading over to Rosemary.

"You look like you've been busy." Elizabeth told her.

"I was up early so I thought I'd get a start on things." She told Rosemary.

"So, where can I start?" Elizabeth asked.

"You can take down the back drop if you like." Rosemary suggested.

Elizabeth found a quiet place on the floor near the backdrop where she could put Tilly down where she would be able to watch her. She placed some blankets down on the floor before placing Tilly down on them.

Elizabeth looked over at the backdrop and then moved closer taking in the finer details.

She noticed a very small outline of a Mountie and a young lady with a small child between them and they were all walking hand in hand. Elizabeth smiled to herself and then looked away before Rosemary noticed what she was looking at.

She started to pull down the back drop before she heard Tilly's cries. She looked over and saw Johnathan sitting next to her with his little hand on her face.

"Oh Johnathan, be gentle." Elizabeth said as she hurried over to the children.

Rosemary overheard her and came over also, she scooped up Johnathan into her arms to get him away from Matilda.

"You little scallywag, you need to be gentle. She's much smaller than you." Rosemary told him.

Elizabeth picked up Tilly and her crying soon settled.

"I think this is going to take us longer than expected." Rosemary said.

"Yes, but it is nice to have the children here with us isn't it?" Elizabeth said thinking how nice it was that her and Rosemary could share the experience of having young children at the same time.

"It is." She said smiling at Elizabeth. "Now you come with me Mister." Rosemary told Johnathan as she headed back over to the other side of the Church with him and she tried to get back to what she was doing.

Elizabeth kissed her daughter's cheek and looked back at the back drop.

"You see this Tilly? Daddy painted this." Elizabeth said showing her the backdrop. "You probably can't see this right now, but Daddy has painted a tiny little picture of all us together here, there's you, me and Daddy." She told her quietly, so Rosemary wouldn't overhear. "He loves us very much doesn't he." She asked Tilly, but she was mostly just saying her thoughts out loud.

Elizabeth took a few steps back and looked over the entirety of the backdrop as she rocked her daughter in her arms.

 **I hope all my American readers here are having a lovely Thanksgiving, and to all my other readers, wherever you are from, I am thankful that you're here reading 😊Would love to hear from you if you have the time to review.**

 **T** **hank you 😊**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hi Hearties,**_

 _ **Thanks for all the great reviews from my Thanksgiving chapter. I've had a few people mention the name "Matilda" and suggest it is Australian. While the song Waltzing Matilda is in fact a very well known Australia song, the name Matilda is not at all Australian (I think it's German!). We don't even really have "Australian names" perse here, we generally use British or American names. Matilda was a popular name in the US in the late 1800's (if it made it's way to Australia during this time then it surely must have to Canada!) so I just went with it cause I thought the nickname "Tilly" was cute.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's a new chapter for you. Lots of romantic stuff in here since it's Jack and Elizabeth's first anniversary already! I hope you like it. Would love to hear from you to know what you think :)**_

 **Three days before Christmas.**

Elizabeth stirred in her sleep as Jack draped his arm across her waist.

"Happy anniversary." She heard him whisper as she felt his warm breath on her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she looked over at him.

"Happy anniversary." She whispered back.

Jack pulled her closer and she rested her hand on his chest as he leant in and gave her a short but meaningful kiss.

"Has it really been a year?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"It has gone fast, but at the same time it feels like I've loved you forever."

"I know what you mean. Everything before I loved you seems like a lifetime ago"

Elizabeth leaned in and gently let her lips linger on Jack's until she got a response from him which was almost instant. She wrapped her arm over his shoulder and played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she felt his hand run down her side and then rest on her hip.

They got caught up in their kisses until they heard a little cry coming from down beside their bed.

"I'll get her." Jack said breathlessly as he pulled out of the kiss.

Elizabeth smiled at him as he got out of the bed and went over to their daughter. Elizabeth rolled over in the bed and looked down at the cradle and watched Jack pick Matilda up.

"Hey, Miss Tilly. Did you have a good sleep?" He asked as he headed back to the bed where he lay her down in between himself and Elizabeth. Tilly's cries ceased upon hearing his voice, and she looked up at him as she lay on the bed. She then noticed Elizabeth on her other side and a big smile appeared on her face. Elizabeth and Jack grinned as they noticed her smile, and Elizabeth placed a kiss on Tilly's cheek. Tilly reached up and took a handful of Elizabeth's long strands of hair and held her grip.

"Hey Missy." Elizabeth said playfully as she tried to remove her daughters strong grasp from her hair. Jack helped untangle her hair from Tilly's hold, and they soon had her free.

"Don't you worry Tilly, I'm sure it won't be long until you have hair just like Mummy's." Jack told her as he played with her wispy auburn hair.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched Jack talk to their daughter.

"I can't believe she's eight weeks old already." Elizabeth said as she pushed her hair back behind her shoulders and lay back down on the bed.

"Neither can I. She's grown so much already."

Tilly then tried to reach over for Elizabeth.

"Looks like Mummy is the favourite today." Jack said.

"Maybe she just knows I'm the one who can feed her." Elizabeth said with a smile as she brought Tilly over towards her and gave her a cuddle.

"How about you feed her, and I'll go make breakfast?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head as Jack sat up in the bed. He kissed both his girls on their cheeks and then got out of the bed and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

 **After breakfast**

"Jack, could you please bring the cradle downstairs so Matilda can sleep here where we can hear her?" Elizabeth asked as Tilly had fallen back to sleep in Elizabeth's arms at the kitchen table.

"Sure."

Elizabeth gave Jack a smile and he headed upstairs.

He soon returned with the cradle in his arms and he went and placed it in the parlour.

Elizabeth followed him into the parlour and placed Tilly into the cradle. She gently rubbed Tilly's tummy to settle her back into a deeper sleep before leaving her.

"I'm not sure she'll sleep there long, but we'll see." Elizabeth said quietly as she stood up and looked down at Tilly as she slept.

"Come sit with me." Jack said as he held out his hand. Elizabeth willingly took hold of his hand and he lead her over to the settee by the fireplace.

They sat down, and Jack wrapped his arm over Elizabeth's shoulders and pulled her closer. Elizabeth rest her head on Jack's shoulder and she looked across at the flames flickering in the fireplace across from them.

"It's hard to believe it's been a year since I returned home from the Northern Territories and finally made you my wife."

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she continued to listen.

"I'm going to take you out tonight."

"You are?" Elizabeth said slightly surprised as she looked up at him.

"Of course. You didn't think we'd do anything to celebrate?"

"I wasn't sure, we have been pretty busy lately, especially with Tilly." Elizabeth reminded him.

"Yes, but you didn't think I'd let our anniversary pass without doing anything did you?"

"Well no, I didn't." She said smiling. She knew Jack would never intentionally pass up the chance to do something special or romantic for her. "So, what are we doing?"

"You'll have to wait and see." He said as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

She gave him a cute look and scrunched up her nose.

"And that's not going to make me tell you either." He said as he placed a kiss on her nose before getting up from the settee. "For now, I'm off to go chop some wood for the fire."

She gave him a smile and leaned back on the settee as she watched him exit the parlour.

Jack made his way out the backdoor and went down the side of the house to retrieve his axe. He then returned to the back of the house and placed a large piece of wood on top of the chopping block and took aim with the axe.

Elizabeth stood at the back door and leant on the door frame as she watched him swing the axe. She quietly watched him until she heard Tilly's cries.

Jack stopped what he was doing when he heard his daughters cries and he looked up. He spotted Elizabeth watching him at the back door and he noticed the colour in her cheeks. He gave her a smile and she shyly smiled in return before she headed back into the house to attend to their daughter.

 **Later that evening.**

Jack held Tilly in his arms as he waited for Elizabeth to get dressed.

"You look amazing." Jack said as he watched her descend the stairs and make her way towards him.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." She said taking note of how attractive Jack looked in his blue suit.

She gave Jack a kiss on the cheek and then rested her hand on Tilly's back and gave her a smile.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"I would be if I knew where we were going." She said playfully.

Jack took her hand and they made their way to the front door and put on their coats.

"You'll see." He told her suggestively, and he opened the front door for her and he let her exit before he made his own way out.

 **Abigail's Cafe**

Jack and Elizabeth walked into the café. The room was empty and had a warm glow as they noticed several candles around the room.

Before they got far into the café, Abigail made her way out of the kitchen and gave them a smile as she came over to them.

"How's my little Angel this evening?" Abigail asked as she looked down at Tilly. Tilly shook her arms in excitement as she saw Abigail, and Jack placed her in Abigail's waiting arms.

"Quite alert this evening. I think you'll have your hands full." Jack told her, and Elizabeth listened as she knew Jack must have organised with Abigail the plans for the evening.

"You are a bright little button this evening, aren't you?" Abigail said as Tilly reached for her cheek and she gave Tilly a smile. "And you two look wonderful." Abigail said as she noticed Jack and Elizabeth were dressed up for the evening.

They gave Abigail a smile and watched Tilly play with her.

"Why don't you two take a seat, Tilly can come help me."

Jack pulled out a chair for Elizabeth and she sat down before Jack seated himself across the table from her.

"I have something for you." Elizabeth said as she gave Jack a smile. She searched through the basket she bought with all of Tilly's items until she found what she was looking for.

"You do?" Jack asked slightly surprised.

Elizabeth pulled out a present wrapped up in brown paper and handed it to him.

He took hold of it and then looked back up to her.

"You can open it." She encouraged him.

He pulled back the paper and found a leather-bound journal. He flicked carefully through the pages and noticed Elizabeth's handwriting on every page.

"I started writing this the day you left for the Northern Territories until a few weeks after we were married." She started to tell him. "It is an extension of all the letters I wrote to you while you were away. As well as a lot of the daily happening here, and my thoughts at the time."

Jack flicked through the pages and realised she must have spent many hours writing with all the pages that were filled.

"Thank you sweetheart." He said softly.

She gave him a small smile as she noticed tears gathering in his eyes. She reached across the table and took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You're welcome. This was my love letter to you every day when I wasn't able to tell you in person."

"It's beautiful, I can't wait to read it." He said as he held onto her hand.

Jack and Elizabeth had almost finished dinner when they could hear their daughter's inconsolable cries from the kitchen. Elizabeth got up from the table and went into the kitchen to find Abigail with Tilly and she willingly took her from Abigail.

"I'm sorry, I think she just wants her Mummy right now." Abigail said apologising and she noticed Tilly stop crying as soon as she was in Elizabeth's arms.

"No need to apologise." She said giving Abigail a smile.

Elizabeth headed back to the table to find Jack.

"I think she's tired and hungry, I will go feed her and I'm sure she'll sleep." Elizabeth told him, and he nodded.

Elizabeth headed off to the back room so Tilly wouldn't be distracted, and Jack got up from the table to find Abigail.

"We're going to head off soon." Jack informed Abigail, and she nodded.

"You might need to do some convincing with Elizabeth when it comes to leaving Tilly here for a while." Abigail said knowing that Elizabeth hadn't left Tilly's side since she'd been born.

"I know Elizabeth would trust you with our daughter more than anyone else we know, and we'll only be gone a few hours."

Abigail and Jack looked over at Elizabeth in the settee on the far wall as she rocked Tilly in her arms.

Elizabeth noticed the two of them looking over at her and she stood up and walked over to them as Tilly slept in her arms.

"How about I take her for you while you enjoy the rest of your evening?" Abigail suggested.

Elizabeth nodded, and she handed her daughter over to Abigail.

Elizabeth and Jack headed back over to the table together and sat down. As soon as they were seated, Jack took out an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket, and he placed it on the table before sliding it across to Elizabeth.

"This is for you." He said.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Elizabeth carefully opened the envelope and read the note out loud "Take a walk with me."

She smiled knowingly and looked up at Jack.

"Is there a reason for this walk?"

"There is." Jack stood up and offered his hand out to her and he lead her to the front door of the café.

"What about Tilly?"

"Abigail will watch her, we'll only be gone a few hours."

Abigail entered the dining room with Tilly sleeping in her arms.

"She'll be alright." Abigail told her, and Elizabeth nodded.

"I know she will be." Elizabeth said. "But if she wakes, she normally feeds back to sleep so she may not go down so easy, and when she's upset she likes it when you play with her hair, it helps her settle. If that doesn't work try this, she loves it." Elizabeth goes over to her basket and finds Jack's blankie and hands it to Abigail.

Jack's eyes widen, and Elizabeth gave him a look to let him know she wouldn't let his secret out.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Abigail told her.

"I know she will." Elizabeth said reminding herself as much as letting Abigail know.

"I think you may miss her more than she will miss you." Jack said to Elizabeth as he wrapped an arm around her.

"You're probably right."

"So, you ready?" Jack asked, and she nodded.

Both Jack and Elizabeth gave Tilly a kiss on the head and then said goodbye to Abigail as they headed for the front door of the Café.

"You'll find spare diapers in the basket." Elizabeth called back over her shoulder, and Abigail nodded and gave her a smile.

Jack took Elizabeth's arm and guided her out the front door, she was then silenced and forgot her worries as she saw what was in front of her.

She noticed Jack had recreated his proposal night for her. She looked over the pathway of candles and rose petals before she brought her eyes back up to him and she smiled.

Jack offered his arm to her and she willingly took it as he guided her down the steps of the Cafe. They walked silently through the pathway of candles and rose petals until they reached the Church. Jack made some space between the candles on the Church steps and he motioned for Elizabeth to sit with him.

Elizabeth sat down on the steps and took hold of Jack's arm. She leaned in closer to his side as the two of them looked out at the array of candles.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful it was that you did this?" She asked him.

Jack shook his head.

"Well it is, I think I was just a little distracted to tell you at the time."

"Just a little?" He asked with a laugh.

"Well, a lot distracted." She said giving him a grin and kissing him on the cheek.

"I always wanted this place to be where I proposed to you. I built this Church and school house in part for you, it's where I knew I wanted to marry you, and I think where you wanted to marry me if you were to say yes."

"If? You weren't sure I'd say yes?" She asked surprised.

"I knew you wanted to, but I wasn't so sure about you willing to wait for me, especially when earlier that day you told me to leave you alone and you ran away."

"I understand that. When you told me your posting was indefinite though, I was scared you were leaving me forever."

"I could never do that." Jack said as he placed his hand gently on Elizabeth's cheek and looked into her eyes.

"I know that now, just as you know I would wait an eternity for you. Even if that means you have to leave me again at some point."

Jack leaned in and kissed her passionately. He could taste the salty tears that had fallen from her eyes only moments ago as he felt her arms wrap around him and pull him closer.

"You know it was also here where I first saw my bride walk towards me." He said as he looked at the Church doors behind him and Elizabeth followed his gaze.

"You did." She said with a smile on her face. "Tell me about it."

"I was standing at the front of the Church, more nervous than I've ever felt in my entire life. But then I saw you enter, and I forgot everything else that was going on around us. I saw you in that amazing white gown and you were more beautiful than I could ever have imagined." He said continuing as he ran his hand down the side of Elizabeth's cheek. "You're always beautiful, but I think there was something special about you being dressed in a white gown as my bride that made you especially appealing to me."

"Jack…" Elizabeth whispered, but the emotion from his words silenced her and she listened to him continue.

"I dreamt of our wedding day long before I was able to make you my wife. It's now been a year since that day, the day you became mine, and I'm still just as proud and excited to have you as my wife as I was when I first heard you accept my proposal, and the day you said, "I do"."

Jack's words left Elizabeth speechless, but her actions spoke louder than words. She leant over and placed her lips on his as she expressed her love to him in the way she let her lips collide with his.

Eventually she pulled away and looked into Jack's eyes. She smiled through her tears and Jack ran his thumb over her cheek to wipe the tears away.

"From the day of our very first kiss, and I think even before then, I knew I loved you Jack Thornton. The more I got to know you, the more my love for you grew. I often think I can't possibly love you more, but then I realise my love continues to grow for you. I love how you care, and how you protect me, I love how you're such a gentleman and have always treated me so honourably, and I love the way you love me. Sometimes your love is not even something I can explain, it's just something I see in every part of your being, in the way you are with me. I just wanted to say that, because I want you to know that I do realise how much you love me, and I'm so thankful, and so proud to have you as my husband."

"I'm so proud to have you as my wife Elizabeth, for so many reasons, and I'm going to remind you of them every day of our life. But, from the day I first kissed you, I was in, I was all in. I knew you were the one, the only one, and I knew I wanted to make you my wife, even back then. I knew right then that I loved you in a way I never could have imagined loving someone."

"Jack…that's beautiful." Elizabeth spoke just above a whisper as tears ran down her cheeks. "That same day, you told me it was hard for you to say what was in your heart, and while I thought you were wrong back then, I've seen your actions and words speak to me from your heart. You're a lot better at this than you think you are."

"It's you that's helped me. You've made my heart so full that I can't help but tell you how I feel about you."

Jack then couldn't resist the need for more physical contact with her, and he pulled her onto his lap.

Elizabeth felt Jack lift her with ease as he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her forehead on his, and Jack noticed the smile in her eyes as she looked into his. He leant in and kissed her, and their lips danced together gently.

She noticed how gentle he was being with her, with his lips and the way his hand rested on her cheek. She smiled in between his kisses before pulling away to look into his eyes momentarily. She then returned her lips to his and pulled him closer and their kisses became more passionate.

"There's something else." Jack said breathlessly as he broke away from the kiss.

"There is?" She asked surprised.

Jack gently held her by the waist and he gently slid her off his lap and sat her down on the step next to him.

"Wait here." He said.

Elizabeth went to talk but he placed a finger gently on her lips to silence her. She stopped and watched Jack as he removed his finger from her lips and then stood up. She sat and quietly watched him as he headed off down the side of the Church.

Jack then returned to the front of the Church with a horse and carriage in tow.

Elizabeth stood to her feet and was in awe and he gave her a smile.

"I told you one Christmas that I was going to take you on a horse and carriage ride. We're not going to a Mountie Christmas Ball, but I thought it was about time we went on that carriage ride." He said as he stopped the horse in front of the Church steps.

Jack offered his hand out to Elizabeth and she took his hand in hers and he helped her up into the carriage. He then got in himself and sat down beside her before taking hold of the reigns.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said as he gave her a grin before motioning the horse to move on.

Elizabeth leaned over and placed a kiss on Jack's cheek before taking hold of his arm and making herself comfortable.

"This is amazing, I never imagined we'd be doing this tonight."

"You don't know where we're going yet." Jack told her.

"What about Tilly?" Elizabeth asked as she was reminded of their daughter and she started to worry.

"I told Abigail we'd be back in a few hours. Don't you worry your pretty little head off, or you won't enjoy yourself." He said giving her a small smile and she held onto his arm tighter.

"I am enjoying myself." She said giving him a smile, and she was also relieved to know they weren't leaving Tilly overnight.

Elizabeth noticed them heading out of town, but she bit her tongue and patiently waited to see what Jack had in store.

About fifteen minutes into the ride she recognised the log cabin nestled amongst the trees where they had spent their honeymoon.

Elizabeth excitedly placed a kiss on Jack's cheek and then looked back at the cabin again. Jack smiled as he noticed her excitement, and he pulled the horse up out the front of the cabin.

He jumped out of the carriage and then went around the other side to help Elizabeth out.

They walked up the steps and onto the porch of the cabin and Elizabeth noticed a warm glow emitting inside as she looked through the front window.

Before she knew what was happening Jack swept her up into his arms with ease and she looked at him with surprise.

"You'll always be my bride." He said to her.

He then opened the front door and carried her over the threshold.

"Oh." She said feeling somewhat speechless but also quite comfortable in his hold. She then wondered why he was still holding onto her and she gave him a small smile.

Jack let his hold on Elizabeth linger before he unwillingly placed her back down onto the ground.

She looked around the room and noticed a roaring fire in the fireplace and several candles surrounding the room of the small cabin.

The cabin was warm, Jack helped Elizabeth remove her coat before he removed his own. He then draped their coats over the side of the settee before he and Elizabeth sat down.

She watched the flickering flames of the fire dance as she leaned into Jack and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"You're amazing Jack, I can't believe you did all this tonight." She said in awe of all the plans he'd made to surprise her.

"Well, I did have some help." He said as he played with her long tendrils of hair.

"Sure, but I know you and your surprises, and this speaks volumes." She said knowing full well that Jack would have planned out the entirety of this whole night, and that he would have taken on board as much of the organising as he could manage.

"You're always full of surprises." She said with a smile.

"Hopefully I have a lifetimes worth of surprises stored somewhere because I want to be doing this with you forever."

Elizabeth turned to face Jack as they sat on the settee and she ran her hands up his chest before tugging on his shirt collar to bring him closer. She looked into his eyes and lingered momentarily before closing her eyes and letting her lips find his. He willingly complied with her advances as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

Jack then pulled away from the kiss.

"Jack?" She asked querying his intention of pulling away.

Jack then surprised her again as he pulled her into his arms. She relaxed into his strong arms as he walked her into the bedroom before sitting her down on the end of the bed.

He sat down next to her and took her hands in his.

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton." He said, and Elizabeth noticed his admiration and love for her in his eyes, as well as his desire.

"I love you." She said as she placed a hand on his jawline and thought she couldn't possibly love this man, her husband, anymore than she already did.

He leant in and kissed her again. She felt his warm lips on hers as the tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jack asked as he pulled back from the kiss as he'd felt her tears on his face.

She nodded.

"They're happy tears." She said as she smiled through her tears.

He gave her a small smile in return and she leant in and their lips met once more.

Jack ran his hands through her hair and kissed down her neck as he pushed back the edge of her blouse and left a trail of kisses along her collar bone.

Elizabeth then started to undo the button on the front of his shirt and every few moments her eyes lifted to meet his gaze before returning to his buttons. Jack then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest until they fell back onto the bed together and got lost in each other kisses.

 **An hour later**

"Elizabeth?" Jack whispered as he noticed Elizabeth's eyes had closed as she lay in his embrace under the blankets of the bed.

"Hmm." She said dozily as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"We need to go get Tilly." He said as he ran his hand gently up and down the soft skin of her back.

"We do? Where is she?" Elizabeth asked somewhat confused as she started to come back to her senses. "We do." She said remembering that Tilly wasn't with them. She had gotten so used to having her around the past two months that she often just expected she was there.

They both sat up in the bed and looked at each other.

"Thank you for tonight, it was amazing Jack."

"You were amazing." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and she smiled. "We need to get up though and get back into town."

Elizabeth nodded, and they got out of the bed and pulled their clothes back on.

"I think Tilly needs me." Elizabeth said noticing the tightness in her chest and Jack nodded as he understood what she meant.

Once they were dressed they gathered they're few things together and made their way out of the cabin.

Jack helped Elizabeth back up into the carriage and then got in himself.

He looked over at Elizabeth and noticed tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm so glad we came here Jack, it was so special, but I just really miss Tilly right now."

"We'll be home soon ok." He said leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek to try offer some sort of consolation.

She nodded and smiled through her tears and Jack sanctioned the horse to move on and they made their way back into town.

Elizabeth leant into Jack's side as they sat in peaceful silence on the ride back into town. As soon as Jack pulled up outside the Café, Elizabeth got out of the carriage and headed into the Café and Jack quickly tied up the horse and followed her in.

They walked through the Café dining room and into the kitchen where they found Abigail sitting on the settee. Tilly was asleep, lying on the settee with Jack's blankie draped over her.

Elizabeth smiled at Abigail and Elizabeth wrapped the blankie around her daughter and carefully picked her up and brought her into her arms. She brought Tilly to her chest as she held her, and she continued to sleep. Jack walked up to Elizabeth's side and gently ran his hand over Tilly's head as he saw her.

"How was your evening?" Abigail whispered as she didn't want to wake the sleeping baby.

"It was wonderful." Elizabeth told her with a smile. "How was Tilly?"

"She woke for a little while and was unsettled but the blanket did the trick." She said.

"Thank you for everything Abigail." Elizabeth said, knowing full well that Abigail's help for the night went well beyond babysitting duties.

"You're more than welcome." Abigail said as she gave Elizabeth a gentle hug so as not to disturb the baby.

Jack gave Abigail a nod and they shared a common understanding that he was thankful for her help.

"We should go get this girl to bed." He said referring to Tilly as he wrapped an arm around Elizabeth.

They all said their last goodbyes to each other as Jack and Elizabeth headed out of the café.

"You want one last carriage ride? I can bring the carriage back into town in the morning."

"Of course. That would be wonderful."

Jack took Tilly from her arms as she climbed into the carriage and he then carefully placed Tilly back into her arms before he got into the carriage himself.

He sanctioned Sargent to move on and they headed down main street and towards home.

"Thank you for tonight Jack, it was so special." She said looking over at him. He kept his eyes in front of him as he carefully rode through the dark of the night.

"You're welcome, it was special for me too." He said giving her a quick glance and a dimpled smile before his eyes returned to the horse and road in front of him, and they silently rode through the dark of the night, until they reached home.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The town was decorated and ready for the Christmas festivities.

Jack headed down main street, dressed in his red serge, with his sleeping daughter in his arms. He had just left Elizabeth at Abigail's and was on his way to pick up something at the Mercantile.

He entered the front door of the Mercantile and almost walked right into Rosemary.

"Oh Jack, you're just the person I wanted to see." Rosemary said.

"How can I help you Rosie?"

"Well it's not actually you that can help me, it's Elizabeth. I'm hoping she can anyway."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to help out where possible." Jack said as he shut the front door of the Mercantile and they both headed further into the store.

"Tomorrow is the last day of school for the students before Christmas, and as you would know all the Mother's and myself have been filling in until we can find a suitable teacher."

"And you need Elizabeth's help?"

"I wouldn't want to burden her, but the little scallywags drove me crazy today! I'm getting desperate, I really don't know what to do with them Jack. I even tried bribing them, but it doesn't seem to work anymore." Rosemary said with a sigh.

"You bribed them?"

"Yes, but they've given up hope of me bringing the circus to town now."

"The Circus?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yes, but that's another story. My point is that I don't know what to do with them! The younger ones are so distraught not having Elizabeth there, and with Christmas coming none of them quite seem themselves."

"You know, having Elizabeth help you might not be such a bad idea."

"Really?" Rosemary asked surprised, she knew what it was like to have a newborn. Lee was looking after their son while she had been helping at the school but she was still struggling to keep up with her day to day duties.

"I'll talk to Elizabeth, she would need to bring Tilly to the school with her though."

"Oh that's fine, just having her there would be such wonderful support."

"I'll talk to her when I'm done here at the Mercantile. I'm sure she'll get back to you soon."

"Thank you so much Jack. I was so worried about asking her myself, I certainly don't want to burden her."

"I understand, it wouldn't surprise me if she were happy to help you out though."

Tilly then started to stir, and she scrunched her face up as she started to wake.

"Well I should get a move on, Tilly here will need Elizabeth soon."

Rosemary smiled with understanding and she made her way out of the Mercantile and let Jack get back to what he was doing.

 _ **Back at Abigail's cafe**_

"You know that daughter of yours is becoming quite popular in town." Abigail said as she looked up at Elizabeth and smiled before she continued kneading the bread dough on the table.

"She is?" Elizabeth asked somewhat surprised as she sat down on a chair at the kitchen table.

"Since the Coal Mine disaster, we haven't had a lot of new babies in town, and she is the school teacher and Constables daughter. That in itself is going to attract some interest."

"I guess so…" Elizabeth said pondering on what Abigail was sharing with her. "I know we're best friends Abigail so maybe you're being a little biased? Surely one little girl won't be of that much interest to the town."

"I am a little biased, but that little girl has big shoes to fill with you and Jack as her parents."

"I don't want people to be expecting her to live up to some expected potential just because Jack and I hold prominent positions within the community here."

"I know you wouldn't Elizabeth, and Tilly is going to grow up to be a beautiful child as she's been blessed with such beautiful parents in you and Jack. But it's a small town, people are interested. Maybe just be thankful they hold you and your family in such high esteem, and don't start to worry until you have something to worry about."

"You're right Abigail, I'm not going to worry about it. I am glad I will be in the school room and be Tilly's teacher however."

"You plan to return to teaching soon?"

"Not soon, but someday. I love being home with Tilly, but I do miss teaching, you know how much it means to me."

"I do." Abigail said and gave he a small smile.

Just then Jack walked in through the kitchen door with Tilly who sounded like she was screaming her lungs out.

"I think she's hungry." Jack said as he walked over to Elizabeth and carefully placed Tilly in her arms.

"Go upstairs if you need to." Abigail suggested to Elizabeth and she nodded.

"I need to talk to you." Jack said looking at Elizabeth.

A worried look appeared on her face and Jack noticed.

"It's nothing to be concerned about." He said trying to console her as he ran his hand down her upper arm.

"Okay." She said and they both headed up stairs to her old bedroom.

Elizabeth sat down in a rocking chair in the corner and started to nurse Tilly.

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and took in the beautiful moment between his wife and daughter, and he temporarily forgot that he had something to ask her.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Elizabeth asked as she noticed him quietly watching her and she gave him a smile.

"Oh." He said breaking out of his reverie.

"I happened to see Rosemary while I was at the Mercantile." Jack started, and Elizabeth wondered what direction this was going to take. "She had a very difficult day at school today."

"I can imagine, it's only a few days until Christmas. It's the hardest time of the year to get the children to concentrate or learn anything."

"Yes, and she wants to know if you wouldn't mind helping her tomorrow?"

"She wants my help?" Elizabeth asked somewhat surprised.

"She sounds pretty desperate, and the younger children are really missing you Elizabeth. She thinks it would make a big difference if you were there."

Elizabeth thought carefully for a moment before answering. She wasn't sure about what to think of returning to school so soon. She certainly wanted to but at the same time she wanted to be able to give her daughter the attention she needed.

"She knows I would need to bring Tilly?" Elizabeth asked as she looked down at her daughter sleeping in her arms.

"She does. Lee has been looking after Johnathan the few days she's been at the school but I'm sure she would be understanding of Tilly being there, she is a Mother now herself."

Elizabeth nodded, trying to process the possibility of teaching, even if it was only for a day.

"You don't want to go?" Jack asked her, her silence left him unsure of what she was thinking.

"I do want to." Elizabeth started. "As you already know, God called me to teach, but I know He also called me to be your wife, and to be a Mother. Parenting is only for such a short season in our lives Jack, and I believe God wants me to devote my time to our children during this time in our lives. It's also what I want, I couldn't imagine leaving Tilly five days a week so I could teach." Jack nodded in understanding and he continued to listen. "I know in time I will be lead back to teaching. It's my calling and it's what I love, maybe even one-day Tilly will be one of my students." She said looking down at her daughter who was sleeping again. "I want to teach, but right now Tilly needs me, and I need her too Jack." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"I understand that." He said as Elizabeth got up from the rocking chair and came and sat on the bed next to him. "So you want me to tell Rosemary no?" He asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, that's not entirely why I explained all this. One day is fine, I'm more than happy to help her, and I'm looking forward to being back in the school room with the children. I guess I just needed to share this with you because it's not something we've discussed in great length."

"I'm sorry it hasn't been something we discussed further. I guess I didn't foresee us having children so soon after being married."

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her closer.

"You don't need to apologise Jack, and I didn't think it would happen so soon either, but as we both know, this is the sort of thing happens when two people are married."

"It does." He said with a grin on his face and she shook her head at him and smiled.

"I know it was always a given that I would have to give up teaching when we had children Jack, and in some ways, it's as hard as I imagined it would be, but when I look at this sweet girl of ours I realise it's not so hard after all."

"I know I'd find giving up my job pretty difficult myself, but if I really needed to, and believed God called me to, I know I could give up being a Mountie for you and Tilly."

"I pray it never comes to that Jack, I know how important your job is to you."

"And yours is too."

"Yes, but I will return to teaching one day, and in the meantime, I have tomorrow at the school and Tilly can be with me."

"Maybe Tilly could come to work with me one day?" Jack suggested with a grin.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea Jack…"

"I'm joking." He said, I'd never take her out, even on my rounds.

"She could go visit you in the jail though when she's a little older." Elizabeth suggested, and Jack nodded thinking it was a nice idea.

"You know in another twenty years things may have progressed, maybe she'll want to be a Mountie like her Father."

"Don't you go putting any ideas into her head Jack Thornton. The last thing I want is another person in the family putting their lives in such danger."

"I wouldn't, I'd much rather she become a school teacher, or anything else she may want to be that wouldn't be so dangerous."

Elizabeth smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. She looked down at Tilly and wondered a little about who and what she would be like when she grew up.

"Whatever she does, I'm going to be proud of her." Elizabeth said looking down at her daughter.

"I know she'll make us proud because she's your daughter."

"And yours." Elizabeth reminded him. Jack smiled, and Elizabeth placed her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb over his dimple.

"She's going to be just as beautiful as you are." Jack said as he leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. "She has your eyes…" He said looking into Elizabeth's eyes. "Your auburn hair…" He ran his hands through her hair. "And your beautiful smile." He said as he ran a finger over her bottom lip.

Elizabeth felt his finger lingering on her lip, she looked down at his lips before returning meeting his gaze and she blushed.

"After being married to you for a year, I'm glad I can still make you do that." He said noticing the colour in her cheeks.

Elizabeth gave him a small smile and leant over a gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"She has your eyelashes." Elizabeth told him as she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Huh?" Jack asked surprised.

"Tilly. She has your long eyelashes." Elizabeth said looking down at Tilly and then back up at Jack and she admired his eyelashes.

"My long eyelashes are a good thing?" Jack asked, and Elizabeth nodded.

"Very good." She told him, her voice sounding soft.

"This is news to me." Jack said with a grin on his face.

"And I could get lost in those eyes of yours." She said looking into his eyes.

"I think I've noticed that a time or two." He said with a smile. "As I do with yours." He said looking back and meeting her gaze.

"I love your eyelashes, and I love you Jack Thornton."

"I love you too sweetheart." He said as he leaned over and kissed her again.

Their lips lingered gently on each-others as they momentarily got lost in each other.

"Elizabeth…" Jack said as he slowly removed his lips from hers. "Maybe we should head downstairs, Abigail is going to wonder why we're taking so long."

"You're right, and I need to go speak to Rosemary."

The two of them got up off the bed, Jack took Tilly from Elizabeth's arms and they headed back downstairs to the café.

 _ **Later that afternoon at the Coulter's row house.**_

Rosemary headed towards the front door of the house after hearing a knock. She was more than pleased to discover Jack, Elizabeth and Tilly on the other side of the door and she welcomed them in.

"Wow, you've really outdone yourself this year." Elizabeth said as she looked around the row house and noticed it had been decked out in Christmas decorations and lights.

"I figure I better get it up this year, next year Johnathan will be walking around and it's going to be a big problem then."

"Well it looks amazing Rosemary. I haven't done a thing with our house yet."

"It hasn't been that long since you moved into your new home and you have a newborn, I'm not surprised."

"I think I'll leave you two ladies to talk." Jack said.

"Lee's out the back if you'd like to see him." Rosemary suggested.

"Thanks." Jack said, and he headed out the backdoor and left the two women to talk.

Just then Rosemary spotted Johnathan wobbling on the floor as he tried to sit up on his knees and reach out towards one of the Christmas trees.

Rosemary's eyes widened, and she rushed over to him and scooped him up in your arms.

"You little scallywag." She said, and she looked over the tree and found a soft decoration. She pulled it off the tree and handed it to him to play with as she carried him back over to where Elizabeth was standing with Tilly.

"Looks like it's already going to be a problem." Elizabeth said.

"It does." Rosemary said with a sigh and she kissed her son on the cheek and then looked back up at Elizabeth. "So, I'm guessing you're here because Jack spoke to you about my request?"

"I am." Elizabeth started. "And while I'm not by any means planning to teach in the near future, I am more than happy to help you out tomorrow. In fact, I'd really love to."

"Oh, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that!" Rosemary exclaimed, and she wrapped an arm around Elizabeth while juggling Johnathan in the other arm.

Elizabeth smiled and returned the hug as best she could with a baby in her arms also.

 _ **Out the back of the Coulter row house.**_

"So, you finally built the gazebo." Jack said as he walked over to the gazebo and started to inspect it.

"Rosemary's been very patient waiting for the new house, and the theatre. I thought the least I could do was get this gazebo done."

Jack nodded as he understood all too well.

"It looks amazing. I'm sure she's very pleased."

"You have no idea." Lee said.

"Earnt you some brownie points huh?" Jack asked, and Lee nodded. "Well you really better get a move on with that house and theatre then."

The men both shared a laugh just as they saw the ladies with their children exit the back door of the row house and walk towards them.

"It's wonderful." Elizabeth said to Rosemary as she noticed the gazebo.

"Lee did an amazing job with it." Rosemary said.

Lee gave Rosemary a smile upon hearing her words and he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

Elizabeth and Jack gave each other a small smile as they noticed the exchange between their two friends.

"We should go, we need to get this little pumpkin to bed." Jack said referring to Tilly as he noticed the sky starting to darken as the sun was getting close to setting.

"I will see you tomorrow, at the school house." Rosemary said to Elizabeth.

"You will, I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I."

They all said they're final goodbyes and Jack and Elizabeth started to make their way home.

 _ **The next morning**_

Elizabeth stood at the stove preparing breakfast when Jack came up behind her and surprised her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder to see what she was cooking.

"Can I help you with something?" Jack asked as Elizabeth turned around to face him.

"No, I'm fine. Breakfast will be ready soon." She said.

He gave her a quick kiss and she smiled.

"Are you looking forward to today?"

"I am." She said as she played with a button on his serge. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"Good." He said with a smile as he noticed her hand busying itself on his button. He looked down at her and tried to get her to meet his gaze. She lifted her eyes up to his and smiled. "Can I come have lunch with you at the school today?"

"I'd love that Jack." She said with a smile. She then remembered the eggs on the stove and she quickly swung around to check on them.

"I'm going to go clean my boots before we head off." Jack told her. She nodded as she continued to attend to the eggs and Jack headed out onto the front porch.

Elizabeth then heard her daughters cries from over in the parlour, and Rip started to howl. She removed the eggs from the stove top and heard Rip's paws hurrying across the floorboards. Rip reached her side as she started to make her way towards the parlour.

"I'm coming boy, I heard you both." She told him as she continued towards the parlour, and Rip closely followed her.

Rip stood at Elizabeth's side and watched her pick Tilly up from out of the cradle.

"Hey baby girl, I'm here. What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked and as she pulled her daughter into her arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You just wanted Mummy huh?" She said noticing Tilly's cries had stopped.

She rocked Tilly in her arms and she noticed Rip whining at her feet.

Jack then entered the parlour and made his way over to Elizabeth.

"You a little jealous boy?" Jack said looking down at Rip and giving him a quick pat.

Rip enjoyed the attention from Jack but then he went back over and sat right at Elizabeth's feet.

"Seems his more interested in attention from you."

"I think he has a soft spot for Tilly." She told him.

"I've started to think that myself." Jack said before returning his attention back to Rip again. "Sorry old boy but we are all going out today."

Rip whined but then headed back over to his favourite spot near the fire and lay down.

 _ **At the School house**_

Jack placed the cradle at the front of the room near the blackboard for Tilly to take a nap in. Elizabeth placed her daughter down in the cradle as she slept, hoping the children wouldn't keep her awake from her naps during the day. She noticed Jack had put the green little blanket in there that he had bought in Hamilton and also Brownie, and she smiled.

Elizabeth headed over to the front of her desk and Jack followed her as they noticed the children start to file into the school room.

The children were eager to greet her and Jack and the classroom started to get quite noisy, she was surprised Tilly was sleeping through it all.

"Can we see Tilly?" Emily asked excitedly.

"You can when she's awake." Elizabeth told her.

"I should head off." Jack suggested, and Elizabeth nodded.

Jack and Elizabeth started to make their way down the back of the Church just as Rosemary entered.

Rosemary noticed the array of children and she greeted Jack and Elizabeth hello before heading to the front of the school house and requested the children they all take their seats.

"I'll be back in a moment." Elizabeth told Rosemary and she nodded.

Jack and Elizabeth exited the Church and closed the doors behind them.

"I'm going to miss you." She told him as they stopped at the top of the steps.

"Won't you be too busy to think about that?" Jack asked.

"I'm never too busy to think about you." She said reaching out for his hands.

"I'm going to miss you too." He said and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you for lunch."

Elizabeth nodded, and Jack made his way down the steps and started to make his way towards town.

He looked back over his shoulder and noticed her watching him with a smile as she swung her hips and her skirt twirled a little.

"You expect me to leave you when I see you like that?" He said as he turned around and headed back up the steps towards her.

She grinned but didn't say a word.

He looked around to make sure no one was around and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton."

"I love you."

He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand before he slowly descended the stairs.

She watched him go and every so often he looked back over his shoulder at her.

She smiled and waved before making her way into the Church to start the school day.

Elizabeth struggled throughout the day, even with Rosemary's help it was hard to hold the children's attention. They were excited about Christmas being right around the corner, and the fact that Tilly was there didn't help. They all wanted to see and touch her.

Elizabeth stood at the blackboard and looked down at her daughter in the cradle who had just woken up. Tilly flailed her arms around as she spotted her Mother and Elizabeth gave her a smile.

Elizabeth looked up at Rosemary who was sitting in the pew with some of the girls and helping them with their work.

Elizabeth picked up Tilly and looked back at Rosemary, and Rosemary nodded to her with a known understanding.

"Children you can take your lunchbreak now." Elizabeth said, and the children eagerly rushed out of their seats, grabbed their coats and lunch pails, and headed outside.

Elizabeth and Rosemary decided to allow the students an extra long lunch break, it was the last day of school and it was somehow futile trying to force them into doing their lessons. With juggling looking after Tilly and trying to teach, Elizabeth just did not have the ability to be more creative and grasp the children's attention towards the lesson.

Elizabeth went out to the back room to feed Tilly before returning outside where she sat on the Church steps next to Rosemary.

"I don't know how you did this every day Elizabeth."

"Well it's not always Christmas time, and it doesn't help having Tilly here."

Some of the girls made their way over and sat down on the steps with Elizabeth and Rosemary so they could see Tilly.

"She's a happy baby." Hattie said as she noticed Tilly's gummy smile.

"She is." Elizabeth replied.

"Can I hold her Mrs Thornton?" Opal asked.

"She's a little small for me to pass her around to all of you. When she's older you can have a hold though." Elizabeth informed her.

Elizabeth watched Opal hold up Brownie for Tilly to see. Tilly squealed happily, and Elizabeth noticed the excitement on Opal's face. Elizabeth had been so proud of Opal when she had given Brownie to her when she was unwell during her pregnancy. It was nice to see Opal so pleased that Tilly was enjoying her bear.

"I think Constable Thornton is coming." Cody called out.

Elizabeth looked up and quickly spotted Jack's serge off in the distance as he made his way towards the school house.

Elizabeth noticed the children rush over to Jack as they were excited to see him.

"That husband of yours is good to you." Rosemary said giving Elizabeth a smile.

"He is." Elizabeth said as she kept her eyes on Jack.

"Good afternoon ladies." Jack said as he sat down on the step next to Elizabeth.

Tilly smiled recognizing her Father and Elizabeth placed her on his lap.

"How has the day been?" He asked as he looked down at Tilly and gave her a smile.

"Hectic." Elizabeth told him as she sighed. "And yours?"

"Thankfully quite uneventful."

Elizabeth pulled out their lunch and handed Jack some sandwiches.

"I forgot what those days are like." Rosemary told him, and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"I'm going through a mountain of paperwork, so I can't say I'm enjoying myself. So being here is a welcome relief." He said as he placed a kiss on top of his daughter's head.

 _ **Later that afternoon**_

Elizabeth was relieved when she walked in the front door of her house. Tilly was crying and she put her things down before heading upstairs to the bedroom.

She changed Tilly and then picked her up and brought her into the bedroom. She lay her down on the bed and Elizabeth lay down on the bed next to her exhausted. She nursed Tilly and her cries finally ceased. After the day's events Elizabeth was glad to have some quiet time and she felt quite relaxed laying on the bed with Tilly.

Jack walked in the front door and was surprised to come home to a quiet house. He wandered around the house until he found Elizabeth and Tilly lying on the bed asleep together. He noticed Tilly's hand resting on Elizabeth's chest as they slept, and he smiled. He left them to sleep and he headed back downstairs.

An hour later Jack headed back upstairs to check on his girls. He carefully sat on the side of the bed next to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth." He whispered.

He noticed her eyes flutter open. She looked down at Tilly sleeping and then rolled over to look up at him.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked carefully sitting up so as not to disturb Tilly. She noticed it had started to get dark and that Jack was already out of his uniform.

"I got home an hour ago and found you both asleep."

"I feel like I could have slept the rest of the night away." She said trying to tidy her hair as she noticed tendrils of hair falling down the side of her face.

"You look beautiful." He said, noticing her concern for her hair. "I love your hair like this." He said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"It's a mess."

"Then I love your messy hair." He said leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips and she smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

"You do?"

Jack nodded, and he stood up before taking her hand and carefully pulling her up from the bed.

Jack picked up Tilly and carefully placed her in her cradle before returning to Elizabeth's side.

"You need to close your eyes."

She complied willingly, and Jack guided her out of the bedroom.

They got to the stairs and he carefully helped her make her way down. She almost came falling down on top of him halfway down, so he swooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Carrying you."

"I realise that." She said. She smiled and kept her eyes closed as he continued to carry her throughout the house before he carefully placed her back down onto her feet.

"You can open your eyes now."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and she realised she was standing in the parlour and saw a large tree had been placed at the front window.

"Jack, this is beautiful, when did you have time to do this?" She asked, her voice sounding excited and he smiled.

"I got through my mountain of paper work, so I had some time."

"You have been quite busy then."

"Keep your man busy and he won't be in a tizzy, right?" He said with a grin as he placed his thumbs into his suspenders.

Elizabeth grinned and wrapped herself around his upper arm and leaned into him.

"I'm not going to wait around for another family of spiders." He told her, and she laughed.

"Thank you for the tree Jack, it's beautiful." She said looking up at it.

"I thought since it's our first year in this house we would definitely need a tree. Also, Abigail has suggested that if you want to have Christmas here we could, and you wouldn't have to worry as she's insisted on doing all the cooking."

"That would be wonderful Jack, I'd love to have Christmas here in our new home."

"Well it was Abigail's idea, so you have her to thank."

"I will, and I will be helping her with the cooking where I can." Elizabeth told him.

She was quite pleased about the idea of spending Christmas together as a family with their friends in their new home.

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist and they both looked up at the tree.

"It just needs decorating now." He said.

"Maybe when Tilly is awake we could decorate, even though she can't participate I'm sure she will enjoy watching."

"Yes, she'll be eager to want to get her little hands on all those decorations."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at the idea. It was nice to have a child in the home to celebrate Christmas with.

Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder and placed her hand over her mouth as she yawned. She was still tired after the long day, and the long nights with Tilly keeping them awake.

"How about I cook us supper tonight and you rest?"

"That would be amazing Jack."

Jack placed a kiss on top of her head before he made his way into the kitchen.

Elizabeth sat down on the settee in front of the fire and started to relax. She found Jack's sketch pad on the nearby side table and she picked it up and slowly looked through the pages. She found a drawing of herself with Tilly sleeping on her chest. She smiled to herself as she looked over the sketch and knew that Jack had obviously spent time to observing them, and taken a lot of care and time in sketching the picture.

She then heard her daughters cries from upstairs and she got back on her feet and headed upstairs.

To be continued...

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you can as I love to hear from my readers :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone,**

 **Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I've been unbelievably busy lately. I was a bridesmaid at a wedding yesterday (the best man even mentioned in his speech how the Bride and I love When Calls The Hearts! :O) and didn't get home till 1am so I'm so unbelievably tired right now but still wanted to get this up for you :)**

 **I hope you enjoy it, and would love a review it possible.**

Chapter 24, Christmas Part 1

 _ **Christmas Eve**_

Jack walked up the porch steps of his house just as the sun was starting to set. It had been a long day at work and he was glad to be home. He entered the front door, shut it behind him and then wandered through the quiet house looking for his wife and daughter. He found Elizabeth sitting on the settee in the parlour and she gave him a smile as she noticed him enter the room. He walked over towards Elizabeth and saw Tilly by her side, sleeping on the settee. He sat down on the settee on the other side of Elizabeth and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What are you working on?" Jack asked quietly so as not to wake their sleeping daughter, as he noticed she had something in her hands.

"I've made a Christmas stocking for Matilda, I'm just finishing embroidering her name onto it."

"It's beautiful." Jack said as he admired her handy work.

"I had a little help from Abigail."

"It looks perfect to me, you are getting really good at this."

"While you were in the Northern Territories I had a lot of time to practice. I just haven't had the time this year to make anything, until now that is."

Jack gave her a small smile and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. He knew neither of them liked to bring up the memories of when he was away.

Elizabeth lay her head down onto Jack's shoulder and they sat in silence for a few moments. Both aware of the impending thoughts looming over them.

"Supper should be ready." Elizabeth said changing the subject. "We should eat so we're not late for the festivities in town tonight."

"Sounds good." Jack said.

Elizabeth got up from the settee and Jack noticed Matilda start to stir.

"I'll get her." He said as he picked up his daughter and cradle her in his arms.

Elizabeth gave him a smile and then carefully hung Matilda's stocking by the fireplace before heading off into the kitchen.

"Hello sleepy girl, you must have had a busy day with Mummy today huh." He said as Tilly looked up at him and gave him a smile. "You're a happy girl. That's good because we will be going into town tonight to sing some songs and see the big Christmas tree." Tilly squealed happily and grabbed Jack's finger and held onto it tightly. "How about we go find Mummy? Not that you're interested in food yet, but supper is ready."

Jack got up off the settee with Matilda in his arms and made his way into the kitchen.

 _ **Later that evening**_

Jack and Elizabeth made their way over to the Christmas tree in the centre of town. Tilly looked over at the tree from Jack's arms and he took her closer to the tree as he noticed the direction of her gaze. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled at the sight as Elizabeth and Jack shared a smile as they watched their daughter.

"Hello you two." Abigail said placing her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "How is that sweet girl of yours?"

"She's happy, she has been enjoying the Christmas decorations tonight." Elizabeth told her.

Abigail ran a finger over Matilda's hand and gave her a smile, but Matilda was too distracted looking up at the Christmas tree to notice Abigail was there.

"It seems most of the town is here. We should probably get started." Abigail said, and she gave Jack and Elizabeth a smile and headed off.

Jack placed Matilda in Elizabeth's arms and went and helped Lee, Hickam and Ned who were handing out and lighting candles.

Once Jack was done he walked up behind Elizabeth and wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked down over her shoulder at Tilly who appeared delighted when she saw Jack had a candle in his other hand. Jack brushed back the hair that fell down the side of Elizabeth's face and brought it back behind her shoulder and then placed a kiss on her cheek. She leant back into his chest and smiled back at him before returning her gaze to the Christmas tree in front of them.

Matilda continued to watch the dancing flame on Jack's candle as everyone sang several Christmas carols and hymns in front of the tree.

As the night was drawing closer to an end, snow started to fall. Elizabeth held Tilly close to shield her face from the snow as they started to sing another carol. Tilly started to cry as she was no longer able to see the bright lights and candles. Her cries were mostly drowned by the large number of town members singing as Elizabeth rocked her in her arms to try settle her.

"Maybe we should go home, she's likely hungry and tired." Elizabeth suggested.

Jack nodded, he placed a hand on the small of Elizabeth's back and they walked back to their wagon to head home.

 **At the Thornton's Homestead, later that night.**

After putting Tilly to bed Jack and Elizabeth headed downstairs and went into the parlour. They sat down on the rug in front of the Christmas Tree and Elizabeth handed Jack a present.

"What is it?" He asked as he took the gift from her.

"Open it and you'll see." She said giving him a smile.

Jack pulled back the paper and found a new set of paints.

"These are amazing sweetheart, where did you get these?" He said knowing they were not something that could be found at the Mercantile.

"I was eyeing them off when we were in Hamilton. I got Julie to have them sent out here."

"Thank you." He said leaning over and kissing her on the lips. "I can't wait to use them."

She gave him a smile, pleased to know he liked them.

"I still have something else for you."

"There's more?" He asked surprised and she nodded before handing over another present.

He opened the gift which revealed a maroon coloured scarf.

"You made this?" He said holding it up and looking over it.

"I did. It's not perfect, but I tried my best."

"It is perfect because you made it, I love it." He said as he wrapped the scarf around his neck. Elizabeth helped straighten out the scarf around his neck before looking up into his eyes and meeting his gaze. She leant in a gently placed her lips on his, their kisses intensified, and Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

"I have something for you." He said as she settled herself onto his lap.

He leant over and took hold of a small wrapped present from under the tree and then handed it to Elizabeth. She took it in her hands and then proceeded to unwrap the paper. It contained a small box and when she opened it, it revealed a dainty silver hair comb with small leaves and dusty pink flowers.

"It's beautiful Jack." She said giving him a smile.

Jack took the hair comb from her hand and gently found a spot for it in her hair.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said as he placed his hand on her cheek and she leant into his palm.

They shared a smile and then he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the locket he got her from Hamilton and handed it to her.

Elizabeth took the locket in her hands and looked at him questioningly.

"Open it." He suggested.

She carefully opened it and looked inside. On one side she noticed a sketched picture of Tilly and on the other side a picture of her and Jack.

"You drew these?" She asked in awe, and Jack nodded.

"I wanted to arrange to have photos put in there for you, but since we haven't had time I thought I'd try draw pictures instead."

"They are amazing sweetheart, I much rather these than a photo." She said looking down at the pictures in the locket before she raised her head and met Jack's gaze. "I love that you made them yourself." She said placing another kiss on his lips.

She pulled back from the kiss and rest her forehead on Jack's as she ran her hands behind his shoulders and started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Bella." He said, using his term of endearment for her as more of a statement.

Elizabeth smiled and he pushed back her tendrils of hair that were falling down her face. She slightly scrunched up her nose as her hair and his fingers tickled her cheek and he had a small laugh as he watched her.

"I have something else for you." She said.

"Something else? You didn't need to get me anything."

"Of course I did Jack, it's Christmas."

"All I need is you." He said, his voice soft.

She smiled hearing his words and she ran her hand through his hair.

"This is just a little something from Tilly and I."

Elizabeth hopped off his lap and reached over and picked up an envelope from under the Christmas tree.

She handed Jack the envelope and he opened it up and discovered a print of Tilly's small foot on the paper and he smiled.

He recognized Elizabeth's handwriting and read what she'd written.

 _Dear Daddy,_

 _Mummy and I are so happy you have been home with us for the whole year. Thank you for being the best Daddy in all the world._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Matilda._

Jack looked up from the letter and over to Elizabeth who was sitting at his side.

She noticed tears welling in his eyes and she leant over placed her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." He said quietly, and she leant in a gently pressed her lips onto his.

Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and leaned back and he brought her down with him as he lay on the rug. She looked down at him, her tendrils of hair hanging between them before she closed their distance and leant down to find his lips once more.

"Bella." He said in between kisses.

"Hmm?" She said pulling back, but still only mere inches from his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She replied softly before returning to rest her body on his chest and find his lips once more.

An hour later Elizabeth awoke hearing Tilly's cries. She was somewhat disorientated as she pulled herself out from under Jack's arm and realised they were still in front of the Christmas tree in the parlour. She grabbed her clothes off the floor and quickly started to dress herself.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked drowsily as he sat up, seeming a bit disorientated himself.

"Tilly's awake."

Jack nodded and stood up and pulled on his trousers before grabbing his other clothes as Elizabeth hurried off to attend to their daughter.

Jack noticed Tilly's cries silence as he started to head up the stairs. As he entered the bedroom he found Elizabeth sitting back on the bed nursing Tilly.

He gave her a smile before he went in search of his night clothes.

"They're in the second drawer, I did the laundry today." She told him, realising what he was looking for.

"Thanks." He said.

He got dressed and then sat back on the bed next to Elizabeth.

"She's asleep?" Jack asked as he noticed Matilda's eyes were closed.

"I think so." She replied as Jack leant into her side as he looked down at their sleeping daughter.

"She's already grown so much and she's only nine weeks old." Jack whispered as he gently ran his hand over his daughters fine auburn hair.

"She has." Elizabeth replied quietly.

Tilly wriggled in Elizabeth's arms, but her eyes stayed closed and they realised she was asleep.

Elizabeth got up from the bed and carefully placed her in the crib. She then changed into her night gown before hopping back into the bed.

Jack pulled back the blankets and she climbed in before making her way over to Jack. She lay up against his side and made herself comfortable as he pulled the blankets up over them.

"You should try sleep before Tilly wakes again, we have a big day tomorrow with everyone coming over for Christmas." He said, and he turned off the lantern on the bedside table.

Elizabeth snuggled into his chest and made herself comfortable.

Jack smiled to himself and lay his arm across her and closed his eyes.

"Jack?" She whispered as she looked up at him through the slightly moonlit room.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She said before snuggling back down into his chest once more.

"I love you too." He said placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and they both fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25 Christmas Part 2

Chapter 25 Christmas Part 2

 _ **Christmas Day**_

Elizabeth, Abigail, Rosemary, Faith and Becky all hurried around the kitchen in an organised frenzy as they finished off the last of their tasks before Christmas lunch would be ready.

Cody was out the front with his baseball and mitt and Jack and Lee were in the parlour with the children.

Johnathan reached out for the tree from Lee's arms and Lee quickly pulled him away. The small boy started to cry, and Lee bounced him in his arms to try stop him from crying.

Jack found one of Tilly's wooden blocks that she was still too young for, and he handed it to Johnathan who eagerly took hold of it. It caught Johnathan's attention and distracted him enough to stop crying.

Jack looked down at Tilly who was holding tightly to the new doll that he and Elizabeth had given her for Christmas. She brought it to her mouth and Jack tried to pull it away from her mouth and she started to cry.

"How about we go for a walk outside? I can show you what we've done with the place." Jack suggested, thinking the children may enjoy the walk.

"Sounds good." Lee agreed.

The men headed out of the parlour just as they heard a knock at the front door.

Elizabeth rushed over to see who it was, wondering who would show up as everyone they'd expected was already there.

She opened the door and discovered Julie and Tom standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked in shock, her mouth agape.

"Is that how you greet your little sister, and on Christmas?" Julie asked, and she rushed into Elizabeth's arms and they embraced.

"I just really didn't expect to see you here, I'm so glad you are though." Elizabeth said holding onto her sister tighter before letting go.

Elizabeth ushered Julie and Tom into the house and they made their way in.

"So where is my beautiful little niece?" Julie asked as she looked around the room and noticed Jack holding Matilda.

She hurried over to Jack and they shared a smile and he carefully placed his daughter into Julie's arms.

"It's good to see you Julie, and you too Tom." Jack said looking over at his brother before embracing him.

Julie walked back over to Elizabeth who was still somewhat shocked at her sister and Tom showing up at their front door.

"Isn't she the cutest little thing you ever did see." Julie said as she looked down at Tilly and then back up at her sister. "And she has your hair and eyes Elizabeth. Oh, you need to come Hamilton, Mother would die at the uncanny resemblance she has with you Elizabeth."

"I can imagine Mother getting out the baby photo's, but we will be waiting until Tilly is a little older to make the trip to Hamilton." Elizabeth replied. "So where have the two of you been? The Stage certainly doesn't come into town on Christmas Day." Elizabeth said changing the subject.

Julie was unsure where to start so she just let her words slip out of her mouth. "We stayed at the Saloon last night."

"Julie! What were you thinking? This may not be Hamilton, but that is still highly inappropriate!"

"Oh, it wasn't like that. I mean…."

"Don't say another word Julie."

Elizabeth took her daughter from Julie's arms and handed her over to Jack. She then took hold of Julie's arm and guided her through the house and they headed out the back door.

"What are you really doing here, and with Tom?" Elizabeth asked as she let go of her sister's arm and stopped and looked at her.

"We came here for Christmas."

"I know for a fact that Mother and Father wouldn't allow you to travel all this way with Tom."

"Well they know I came to surprise you for Christmas, they just don't know Tom came along…" Julie stopped, not knowing what to say next as she waited to be reprimanded by her older sister.

Elizabeth sighed with relief knowing that at least her parents were aware of Julie's whereabouts.

"What were you thinking, staying at the Saloon together?!"

"We didn't… share a room."

"You didn't?" Elizabeth asked relieved and Julie shook her head. "Why didn't you come stay here? We have plenty of room now we have the new house."

"We didn't want to bother you, but Elizabeth I'm disappointed that you'd think that I'd… taken things further with Tom."

"Well what was I meant to think?"

"Surely there were times where you were someplace with Jack over night before you were married."

Elizabeth stayed silent and Julie knew Elizabeth's answer from the look on her face.

"I know I asked but I never really assumed you would have stayed somewhere with Jack before you were married!" Julie exclaimed somewhat shocked.

"It was totally innocent, but yes there was a time…" Elizabeth said as she reminisced over the night she spent with Jack in the Church before he was to leave for the Northern Territories.

"So, tell me!" Julie pleaded, wanting to know the details.

"What? No!" Elizabeth insisted.

"Why not? You said it was innocent."

"It was, but it was under totally different circumstances Julie. It's also something private, just between Jack and myself. You may be my sister and one of my best friends, but this is something I don't wish to share."

Julie shrugged her shoulders, not entirely understanding.

"Julie, when you're in love, there's certain things in your relationship that are personal and that you would not wish to share, and I'm not just referring to the type of intimacies that should be saved for marriage."

"But I am in love Elizabeth."

"Are you really Julie?"

"I think I am."

"Thinking isn't enough though."

"I know. It's you that makes me doubt whether I'm in love."

"Me?!" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"Yes, you and Jack."

"What do Jack and I have to do with your relationship with Tom?"

"I see you and Jack together and I know what you have is much more special than those silly romance novels I used to read. But it's also not what Tom and I have."

"Jack is an amazing husband and Father, and what we do have is special but not all relationships are the same Julie. At the end of the day though, you're the only one that is going to know whether you love Tom Thornton, and whether he's the man you should marry."

"I know, but the problem is I don't know if he's the one."

"If you don't know, then maybe he isn't."

"When did you know you loved Jack?" Julie asked.

"I knew I loved him and that I wanted him to be my husband before he kissed me."

"You did?" Julie asked. "I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, I was there when he first officially started courting you, I saw the looks the two of you shared." Julie said with a dreamy look in her eyes as she remembered the time when Jack came to pick up Elizabeth and take her to the Café for dinner. "But this is no help, as I first kissed Tom a long time ago!"

"Then maybe you need to make a decision Julie. I can't help you decide, but please know that I do want you to be happy. I'm not against you marrying Tom, but I want you to make sure that this is really what you want."

"I will, I promise."

"Good, that's all I really want, that and the fact that you will be staying under our roof while you're in Hope Valley."

"Elizabeth, I can stay where I want, I'm not a child!"

"No, you're not a child, but you shouldn't be staying in the Saloon and letting people make presumptions about you and Tom. Plus, I want my sister here with me in my home, it's Christmas Julie, surely you'd rather stay here than in the Saloon?"

"It would give me more of a chance to spend time with you and Tilly."

"Exactly."

"I'll stay then, you don't need to force me." Julie said relenting.

"You know I wouldn't really force you right?"

"I wasn't entirely sure what you would do for a moment there."

The sisters shared a laugh and they embraced each other.

"Tom is welcome here too, and whether he stays is entirely his decision."

Julie nodded.

"And one more thing before I forget."

"What's that?" Julie asked.

"We need to tell our parents that Tom is here."

"Elizabeth, do we really have to?"

"We do, but it's Christmas, so it can wait a few days."

"Alright." Julie said feeling dejected but glad she had a few days.

"Come on let's go inside. Lunch will be ready, and you can get to know your little niece. I know she's going to love her Aunt when she gets to know her." Elizabeth stated trying to cheer Julie up.

It did cheer up Julie a little and the two sisters smiled at each other and then proceeded to head back into the house.

"So, you're quite the family man now." Tom said as he nodded down at Tilly who was in Jack's arms.

"I guess I am." Jack said as he smiled down at his daughter. "You want to hold your niece?"

"I don't know…" Tom said sounding quite hesitant.

"She won't break. Here." Jack said handing Tilly over to Tom who took her in his arms.

He held her awkwardly as he tried to make her comfortable in his arms.

"She's cute Jack. It's a good thing she looks like Elizabeth."

"Are you saying my wife is cute?" Jack asked only half seriously as he teased his brother.

"All the Thatcher sisters are aren't they?" Tom asked as he noticed Jack's eyes wander over to Elizabeth. "I guess you wouldn't know though, you only ever have your eyes on one of them." Tom finished but he realized Jack was no longer listening to him.

"Huh?" Jack said turning his attention back to his brother.

"The Thatcher girls, they're all beautiful."

"Well mine are." Jack said only thinking of Elizabeth and his daughter, after all she was also a Thatcher and she did certainly look like Elizabeth.

"The only answer I'd expect from you." Tom said giving him a pat on the back.

"Tom, what are you really doing here?"

"I wish I could say it was just to see you and your family, but you know why else I'm here Jack."

"What were you thinking, travelling with her on the stagecoach and then staying at the Saloon."

"It was all innocent, you don't need to worry."

"Maybe, but it's still inappropriate."

"What's with you and Elizabeth reprimanding your younger siblings? We never interfered with your relationship."

"Tom, I'm not going to discredit you because you're my brother, but if you speak unkindly or disparage my wife again I won't take it so lightly. Elizabeth and I have always had the best of intentions when supporting you and Julie, whether it's been about your relationship, or for the both of you as individuals."

"That's the point Jack, we don't need your support. The Thatcher's don't give us our support, we can take care of ourselves."

"And this is how Julie sees things?"

"She's happy to leave her family to be with me."

"Maybe her parents at times, but do you even realise how important her relationship is with Elizabeth? I can't imagine Julie wanting to discard her relationship with Elizabeth."

"So now you think you know Julie better than me?" Tom asked defensively.

"That's not what I'm saying Tom. You do however need to talk to Julie about this."

"Yeah, I know."

"I hope you're treating her right Tom."

"I am, why would you even ask that?"

"You bring her out here on the stage alone and then you put her up in the Saloon for the night, what am I supposed to think?"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"She's my sister in law, and my friend. I would hope you treat her like a lady."

"Like you do Elizabeth?" Tom asked, knowing full well Jack's tendencies with Elizabeth.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well I do Jack, I try my best to anyway. So you don't need to worry."

"That's all I ask."

Tom then looked down at Tilly as she started to cry. He looked up at Jack for help and held her out towards him. Jack took hold of his daughter and brought her up to his chest as he held her in his arms.

"You look like a natural." Tom said as he noticed Tilly's cries start to settle.

"It's not so hard when you have one of your own."

Tom shrugged, his thoughts were mainly on trying to work out the possibility of marriage, he hadn't given much thought to the idea of children.

"So, we're good?" Jack asked, and Tom smiled and gave him a nod.

 _ **Over in the kitchen…**_

"You're sounding like Viola now!" Julie informed Elizabeth.

"Like Viola?" Elizabeth asked shocked. "I am nothing like Viola and you know it!"

"You just insisted I go change before lunch!" Julie exclaimed.

"Look at yourself Julie."

Julie looked down at her dress, it was much too fancy to be wearing around Hope Valley, but she realised that wasn't the issue Elizabeth had with it, she was covered in flour and gravy stains from helping the other women in the kitchen.

"Oh."

"Yes "oh". Aren't you glad I told you now?"

"Yes, but you still sound like Viola." Julie insisted.

"You take that back Julie Thatcher!"

"I will not, and don't you "Thatcher" me!"

"Well you are a Thatcher." Elizabeth said getting carried away and forgetting where she was.

"So are you!"

"I'm a Thornton!"

"Elizabeth." Jack said gently as he walked up to her and she immediately calmed.

She looked over at him and composed herself before looking back at Julie.

"Sorry." Elizabeth said, realising she had gotten caught up arguing with Julie as they did when they were younger. She felt embarrassed, but it also gave her some comfort that Julie and she could fall back into their relationship so easily.

"I accept your apology. But you are also a Thatcher." Julie exclaimed.

Elizabeth glared at Julie and gently bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything further. She knew Julie was right but what frustrated her was knowing that Julie was implying more about her character as a Thatcher rather than her once having the families name.

Jack held Tilly in one arm and placed his other hand on the small of Elizabeth's back. She looked at him and smiled, she knew that Jack knew exactly what he was doing, he'd worked out long ago that it wasn't hard for him to quickly calm her down. He had realised even sooner though that he could infuriate her just as quickly, just like he did the first time they officially met in the Saloon.

Abigail pulled the turkey out of the oven and placed it on the table.

" I should help, lunch will be ready soon." Elizabeth said quietly to Jack.

"You're alright now?" He asked just as quietly.

Elizabeth nodded, and she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before getting stuck back into the kitchen with Abigail, Rosemary, Faith, and Becky as Julie mulled around and watched.

The front door opened, and Cody came running into the kitchen.

"Is lunch ready yet? I'm starving." Cody asked Abigail.

"Almost, how about you go see the men, we will be done here soon."

"They are all playing with the babies." Cody complained.

Abigail, Elizabeth, Rosemary, Faith and Julie all looked over towards the entrance of the parlour and could see both Jack and Lee playing with their children.

Cody noticed the look on the women's faces and he rolled his eyes before rushing off to go play out in the backyard.

"You have some good Father's there." Abigail said, stating what everyone was already thinking.

"I know." Elizabeth and Rosemary said in unison and they looked over at each other and smiled.

"So what did you ladies get for Christmas this year?" Abigail said, trying to get everyone in a more festive mood as they worked on the finishing touches before lunch was ready.

"Lee bought me a bracelet, it's not something I'd chose but I can tell you it's definitely an improvement compared to that broach he got me two years ago." Rosemary exclaimed.

"Well it's the thought that counts." Elizabeth said, and Rosemary smiled knowingly.

"Lee also surprised me with the fact that he's started work on our new house."

"That's wonderful Rosemary, you must be so pleased." Abigail exclaimed feeling happy for her.

"It really is." She said smiling. "So what did you get Elizabeth?"

"Jack got me this beautiful hair comb." She said showing the women, as she had it in her hair.

"Oh, it's gorgeous Elizabeth, I think Lee needs to take Jack shopping with him next time."

The women all laughed before Elizabeth continued.

"He also drew these." Elizabeth said as she opened the locket she was wearing, and showed them the pictures of Tilly, and her and Jack inside.

"Jack drew these?" Julie asked as all the women looked at the pictures in the locket and Elizabeth nodded. "That is so romantic." Julie exclaimed. "Is there anything that husband of yours can't do?"

Just then Jack and Lee entered the kitchen with crying babies in their arms.

"I think she needs to be fed." Jack said carefully handing Tilly over to Elizabeth.

"That is something he can't do." Elizabeth said giving Julie and smile, and Jack looked a little puzzled.

Elizabeth smiled at Jack and gave his upper arm a gentle squeeze as she passed him before heading up stairs to nurse Tilly, and Rosemary followed her with Johnathan.

"What was that about?" Jack asked Julie.

"Just girl talk. Trust me though, you certainly don't have anything to concern yourself over."

Jack shrugged and moved on as Abigail announced that lunch was almost ready.

Once Elizabeth and Rosemary returned everyone found a place around the large table in the dining area and sat down to eat.

After lunch they all gathered in the parlour together. Rosemary had bought over some electric Christmas Tree lights for Jack and Elizabeth and they lit the tree up. Now Rosemary had a crawling baby she certainly didn't have the time to monitor three Christmas Tree's in the house.

Jack stoked up the fire as Elizabeth started the Victrola which quietly played some Christmas Carols.

Lee and Rosemary were up and down, out of their seats chasing Johnathan from the tree while Tilly slept soundly in Julie's arms.

Rip slept in his spot not too far from the fire and gave a whine every time he was somewhat disturbed by Cody or Johnathan. Cody had spoiled him with too much leftover turkey and he wasn't in the mood to do anything but sleep.

Johnathan pulled himself up onto his feet in front of Lee and Rosemary. They were lost in conversation with each other until they heard a little voice say, "Da da."

"Did he just say Dada?" Lee asked excitedly as he picked up Johnathan and looked over at Rosemary

"He did." Rosemary said as she gave Lee a smile before looking back over at her son.

"You're a clever boy." Lee exclaimed, and Johnathan giggled.

"That was a wonderful Christmas surprise." Jack said to Lee. He was looking forward to the day that he would hear those words from his daughter.

Everyone lounged around and chatted in the parlour until it started to get late. The sun was close to setting and everyone needed to head off as they had to ride back into town before dark.

Jack, Elizabeth, Tom and Julie stood on the porch and said goodbye to everyone as they left.

The four of them then returned to the warm house.

Jack started to tidy up the kitchen and Tom followed suit, while Elizabeth rushed upstairs to find Tilly who had just started to cry.

"This room is beautiful." Julie said as she followed Elizabeth into the nursery. "Did Jack do this?" She asked looking up at the mural on the wall of the forest and woodland animals.

"He did." Elizabeth replied as she picked up Tilly and her cries settled.

"It's amazing." Julie said, and she continued to look over the room. "Sometimes it's hard for me to remember this is where you live."

"Why is that?"

"Well it's just so different to Hamilton."

"I don't want Hamilton though Julie, I love this home and everything that Jack has made for us here."

"I know, and it is beautiful, it's just a different kind of beautiful to Hamilton."

"Yes, I know what you mean, but Hope Valley is my home now. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else."

Julie nodded, she'd known for some time now that Elizabeth felt that way. She was happy for Elizabeth but was also disappointed as it meant she was so far away.

"What's wrong Julie?"

"Oh nothing."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked with concern for her sister.

"I just wish I had a home, one like this or a big mansion in Hamilton."

"But you have a home in Hamilton."

"Without you there, it doesn't feel like home." Julie said, her voice sounding solemn.

"Oh Julie." Elizabeth said as she pulled her in for a hug as best she could as she held Tilly with one arm. Julie wrapped her arms around Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth." She said pulling back from the hug and looking at her sister. "I know my intention to come here was initially driven by the desire to spend time with Tom, but I want you to know that I'm really glad I got to spend Christmas with you this year."

"I'm so glad you're here for Christmas too Julie. As much as you infuriate me at times, you're always welcome here because I am always happy to see you little sister."

The two women hugged again just as Tilly yawned, and they both laughed as they saw her.

"That's good because I'm going to visit a lot. I don't want to miss out on too much of my little niece growing up."

"I'm glad to hear that." Elizabeth told her and the two sisters shared a smile before they headed back downstairs.

 _ **Later that evening**_

"Where are you off to?" Elizabeth asked as she saw Tom and Julie make their way out the front door.

"We're just going to sit out on the porch." Julie told her.

"Take your niece then, she can chaperone." Elizabeth said as she gave Julie a grin.

Julie shook her head and smiled as she took Tilly from Elizabeth's arms.

"She's just fallen asleep, so she should be right for a while."

"Seems like you're trying to pass off your own little chaperone to someone else." Julie asked suspiciously, wondering if Elizabeth had other intentions as to why she wanted her to babysit.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. She gave Julie a smile just as she shut the door behind them.

Elizabeth turned around and found Jack standing right in front of her. She grabbed his upper arms in surprise and he grinned as he noticed her response.

He walked in closer to her and her back leant up against the door.

"I see what you did just there." He said to her.

"Where?"

"Right there, with Julie."

"Whatever do you mean Constable Thornton?" Elizabeth said feigning ignorance.

"I think you know what I mean." He said smiling and she noticed the dimples in his cheeks make their appearance.

She placed a hand on the side of his cheek just as his dimples disappeared and the look on his face became more serious.

Jack leaned in, only inches away from her and she gazed down at his lips. She felt his nose ever so gently press against hers and she closed her eyes as she waited for the distance between their lips to close. He held back and lingered over her lips however and she opened her eyes.

"Jack?" She asked but his eyes were lost on her and he didn't respond. She looked up at him and noticed his long lashes and his hazel eyes. She loved his lashes, she almost wanted to touch them, but she didn't want to distract him.

His eyes wandered over her face until they looked into her blue eyes. Elizabeth noticed that he appeared extremely distracted, but she knew she was his distraction.

He brought his hand up and brushed back a tendril of hair from the side of her face as he came out of his reverie.

"I love you." He whispered, as his lips lingered ever so closely to hers and she felt his gentle breath on her lips. Before she could respond he closed the distance between them and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and returned his kisses just as she felt the door bang against her back. She was pushed into Jack and their kiss broke apart. Jack stumbled back and steadied himself before steadying Elizabeth in his arms.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to see her sister pushing through the door way and she blushed.

Julie grinned as she saw Jack and Elizabeth in their embrace on the other side of the door.

"Julie!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her initial reaction to her embarrassment.

"What? I didn't know you were both going to be there!"

Elizabeth realised she still had her arms around Jack and she quickly brought her hands down to her sides and glared at her sister. Jack reluctantly removed his hands from Elizabeth's waist and looked up at Julie while trying to avoid eye contact with her.

Julie smiled as she noticed Elizabeth's cheeks redden, and Jack's awkwardness.

Just then Tom walked in through the door with Tilly in his arms and he stood by Julie.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"Nothing." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Alright…" Tom said as he noticed Julie trying to hold back her laughter.

"I think we should leave these two love birds alone." Julie said as she took Tom by the arm and pulled him back out the door.

The door shut, and Elizabeth turned to Jack and she buried her face in his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her once more and he grinned at her response to hide in his chest, due to her embarrassment.

"Why does this always happen when Julie's around?" She asked, her voice muffled as she spoke into his chest.

"Well it doesn't have to." He said, and Elizabeth looked up at him. "We could go upstairs and lock the bedroom door."

"They're here Jack, right under our roof!"

"It's not like they don't know what we get up to." He stated casually.

"Are you serious?"

"Maybe." He said, as he wondered if he was slowly convincing her to change her mind.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and leant in closer and kissed her. He felt her start to relax in his arms until she realised she'd somehow ended up with her back against the door again.

Jack…" She said, slightly warning him as she worried about Tom and Julie being right outside.

"Come with me?" He whispered.

She saw him hold out his hand to her she looked up at him. She couldn't resist the look on his face, and she took his hand and he lead her upstairs.

Elizabeth lay in Jack's arms as he pulled the blanket up over them.

"I can't believe you talked me into that." Elizabeth said as she lay her head between his shoulder and the crook of his neck.

"Really? It didn't take much to convince you."

"You're always extremely convincing Jack." She said as she ran her fingers across his chest.

"How so?" He asked, hoping she'd reveal more.

"Your eyelashes for one."

"My eyelashes? They're not very… attractive."

"Well I think they are." She said looking up and wrapping her arm around him. "What do you think is attractive then?"

"Everything about you." He said just above a whisper.

"Everything? I was hoping you'd be more specific."

"Well you know when I first met you that I thought you were attractive, but what really stood out to me was your eyes and your smile. You probably know I can get lost in those eyes of yours at times."

"I think I've noticed a time or two." She said grinning and she hoped he would continue.

"And when you smile at me, I think you know exactly what it does to me."

"I have a fairly good idea."

"Änd your hair." He said continuing. "I love the long curls and the way they hang down the side of your face." He said as he swept a tendril of hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. "But it's not just your physical beauty that I find attractive Elizabeth, I love the dedication you have for your students, and how you are an integral part of the community here in Hope Valley. Everything you do you put your whole heart into it and that inspires me to want to be a better man. I love how you're stubborn because it drives you into making a commitment, and I know it's what brought you here to Hope Valley, and therefore to me. You're also the kindest person I've ever known, whether it's to the people you love or to strangers. You have the sweetest disposition, even during times of trouble. Since we've been married, I've also noticed what an amazing wife and Mother you are. I couldn't have dreamt of having a more amazing woman as my wife than you are Elizabeth."

Jack noticed the tears welling up in her eyes and he gave her a small smile before placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I love how you see me Jack." She said quietly.

"I'm just being honest." He said as he ran his hand down her arm and pulled her closer.

"So, it's my eyelashes you're attracted to?" He said trying to make things more light hearted while also wondering what she thought of him.

"Not only your eyelashes."

"That's good to know."

"I love your hazel eyes, and how I'm never quite sure what colour they're going to be on a given day, and your smile which brings out those dimples." She said as he smiled, and she ran her fingers over his cheek as she noticed his dimples appear. "At first though it was seeing you in your uniform that did it for me. You are extremely handsome in that serge of yours."

"This is definitely an improvement on kinda cute." Jack said and they both laughed.

"I love how you've always done your best at protecting me, even when I was reluctant to accept your help, and you've always been such a gentleman and taken such good care of me. I know it would have been much harder for me to settle into Hope Valley if you weren't here supporting me. I love how you're able to teach me so many new things, especially when I first arrived in Hope Valley, like how to pump water, and ride a horse, amongst other things. You're so multifaceted which I know comes with being a Mountie, but you even built me a school house and this home." She said as she looked around their bedroom and thought about how she loved the idea that Jack had built their home.

"You make me laugh as you have an amazing sense of humour, and I also love how you go to all the effort to organise these grand romantic gestures that tell me how much you love me. You say I'm kind, but you have such a kind heart Jack, and since we've been married I've gotten to see even more of it. You're an unbelievable husband and I'm grateful everyday for being so blessed to have you in my life. I also see you with Tilly and realise you're an amazing Father, even though I still haven't tasted your Shepherd's Pie."

They both laughed, and Jack held her tighter in his arms.

"I'm glad we had Christmas here in our new home Jack."

"I am too." He said giving her a small smile.

"Elizabeth? Jack?" They heard Julie's voice call out.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other before quickly climbing out of the bed and throwing their clothes on.

Elizabeth went to open the bedroom door and Jack held her hand over the door knob and stopped her.

"Thank you."

"Whatever for Jack?"

"For coming up here with me, even when our crazy siblings are downstairs." He said and they both smiled.

"You don't have to thank me."

"Well it was special, so I wanted to thank you."

Elizabeth leant in and gave him a brief kiss.

"You're so sweet, I had a special time too Jack."

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze before opening the door and they made their way downstairs.

They found Julie in the parlour with Tilly in her arms.

"Where were you?" Julie asked exasperated as she finally saw her sister.

Elizabeth blushed and Julie noticed, and she grinned.

"What's wrong Julie?" Elizabeth asked, trying to avoid the situation at hand.

"It's Tilly, she needs changing." Julie exclaimed as she handed Tilly over to Elizabeth.

"You know you should probably learn how to do this yourself sometime."

Julie shook her head and stood back.

"What, you don't want children yourself one day?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Of course I do."

"Then are you going to have a Nanny like Mother did with us?"

"Well no…" Julie replied.

"Then come on, you can get in some practice."

Elizabeth headed up stairs to the nursery and turned around to make sure Julie was following her.

"What's going on here?" Tom said with a grin as he pointed to Jack's hair.

"Nothing." Jack said as he tried to tidy his hair with his hands.

"Yeah right." Tom said knowingly with a smirk on his face.

"How about I show you where your room is?" Jack said trying to change the subject.

"Alright."

Jack headed upstairs as Tom followed him.

"Julie will stay here in the nursery and your room is down the end of the hall here." Jack said.

"Julie's going to sleep in the room with the baby?" Tom asked surprised.

"Tilly sleeps in our room."

"Okay" Tom said as Jack lead him into the room.

"And we can hear everything that goes on in the nursery, so don't even think about going in there tonight."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"And don't think of inviting Julie in here." Jack said knowing what Tom may likely be thinking as he rather quickly agreed to not going into Julie's room.

"You can trust us alright."

Jack nodded.

The women then came out of the nursery with Tilly and they all met in the hallway.

"I'll set up a bed for you in the nursery." Jack said to Julie.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to nurse Tilly to sleep and then I think I'll go to bed myself." Elizabeth told Jack.

"Alright, I'll be in soon."

Jack and Tom helped put up a bed for Julie in the nursery and they all said goodnight to each other and retired to their rooms.

Jack went into the bedroom and found Elizabeth and Tilly asleep on their bed. He carefully picked up Tilly and placed her in her cradle that was down beside their bed. He then carefully pulled up the blankets over Elizabeth. He then proceeded to get changed into his nightwear before getting into bed himself.

Elizabeth reached out for him in her sleep and he smiled to himself. He put out the lantern and then moved over closer to her in the bed and placed a gentle kiss on her fore head. He then closed his eyes and went to sleep himself.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 _ **Hi Hearties,**_

 _ **Sorry for the confusion with the previous instalment. I tried to post the previous two chapter as Chapters 24 part 1 and 2 but I found part 2 posted as Chapter 25. Therefore, I had to edit the chapter title and the only way to do this was to delete the chapter and repost it as Chapter 25 instead of "Chapter 24 part 2". Hope that make sense, if not don't worry, you haven't missed anything. This is the first chapter the takes off after the previous two Christmas chapters.**_

 _ **Only one week now until the Christmas movie so I know you all must be as excited as I am! Since I am in Australia I will be watching it on Boxing Day (the day after Christmas) on Amazon.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this instalment. Would love a review if you have the time.**_

 _ **Happy reading**_

 _ **7 months after Christmas**_

Elizabeth put her daughter down for a nap before making her way out onto the front verandah of their house. She took a seat and waited as she knew Jack would be returning home from work soon. She was exhausted after the long day, Tilly was ten months old now and close to walking, so she was keeping her very busy.

Elizabeth sat back in the chair and kept an eye out on the horizon for the first appearance of Jack's red serge. As she waited she became sleepy and every so often her eyes closed. Once she spotted his serge and Sargent she got up from her seat and stood over by the railing near the steps and waited.

She noticed he started to ride faster and realised he must have spotted her waiting.

When Jack got close, he stopped Sargent at the front of their house and quickly dismounted.

"Hello Constable Thornton." Elizabeth said as she smiled and swung her hips and her skirt twirled.

He grinned back at her, thinking about how her smile and actions were irresistible to him, and he knew she knew it. He didn't waste his time taking Sargent out to the barn, he quickly tied up the horse and raced up the stairs to greet her.

He placed a kiss on her lips and she responded just as eagerly.

"Hello Mrs Thornton." He said, finally finding the time to greet her.

He took her two hands and held them before giving her a smile.

"Where is Tilly?" He asked.

"She just went down for a nap. How was your day?" Elizabeth asked as he let go of her hands and they made their way into the house.

"Not bad, but I have some somewhat good news and some not so good news."

"Neither sound very appealing." Elizabeth said starting to get worried.

"One of them may be. Which do you want to know first?" Jack asked.

"The somewhat good news."

"Well, I was speaking to Abigail today and as you know the Mother's still haven't found a teacher to replace you." Jack said as he removed his serge and placed it over the back of the dining room chair. "Apparently their expectations are extremely high, it seems they're trying to find a teacher they believe to be as exceptional as you. Abigail believes at this rate they're not going to find anyone."

"They didn't think I was satisfactory when I first arrived in town."

"No, they didn't but you're undermining yourself Elizabeth. Once this town got to know you, they have been proud to have you as their teacher. They're so pleased what you've done for their children and for this community."

"I guess so." She said feeling humbled by his words.

"I know so. Whoever replaces you has big shoes to fill."

Elizabeth smiled at Jack's compliment as they both sat down on the settee.

"So where exactly is all of this going? I thought the Mothers were happy sharing the teachers position."

"Tilly's ten months old, which means these women have been taking on this role for ten months. As you know most of them are widows, they're finding it difficult to keep up with the school work."

"I'm not surprised." Elizabeth said as she was wondered where this was leading.

"They were wondering if you would be willing to fill in for a day or two a week?" Jack asked cautiously as he wasn't sure what Elizabeth would think of the idea of returning to work so soon.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment as she tried to process her thoughts.

"What about Matilda?"

"You could take her, or leave her with Rosemary for a few hours a week." Jack suggested.

"I'm sure she'd love to be at the school, and she would love to spend more time with Johnathan" Elizabeth said. "But she's so young, I don't know how I'd leave her."

Jack smiled, he knew the separation would likely be harder for Elizabeth than it would be for Tilly.

"As you said, you could always bring her to the school."

"She'd be such a distraction to the children, and myself."

"I'm sure Rosemary would be very accommodating in helping you out."

"And you don't mind if I went back to work?"

"It's not every day, and I just want whatever makes you and Tilly happy." Jack said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Maybe I could accept just one day a week and see how it goes."

"Maybe?"

"I'll talk to Rosemary first and see what we can work out, then I'll let the Mother's know my decision."

Jack nodded, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leant into him.

"So, what is the bad news?" She asked.

"It seems we've had some unsavoury visitors come into town who are causing a ruckus overnight at the Saloon. I've also heard word that a number of them have been eyeing off the bank and infirmary, therefore I'm going to need to keep a close eye on them."

"Overnight?" Elizabeth asked as she ran her fingers over the palm of his hand as she listened intently.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm planning to stay at the jail tonight, and possibly for the next few nights if need be, just to keep an eye on them. I've asked Abigail if she'll come out and stay with you, and Bill has said he'll come out and keep an eye on the perimeter of our property a couple of times throughout the night. We don't have any reason to think they have any interest in coming out here, but I'm not taking any chances."

Elizabeth nodded as she understood, and Jack continued. "I'll come out here every chance I get though."

"I'm just glad you won't be far away Jack."

His arm that draped across her shoulders held onto her a little tighter.

"Be safe." She said, and he placed a brief his on her lips and then took her hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

 _ **Four days later**_

Elizabeth had agreed with the Mother's that she would teach one day a week at the school, and it was now her first day back at school.

Jack had just spent his third night out at the jail and Elizabeth was starting to miss him. He usually came home early in the morning to help with Tilly and have breakfast and also in the evenings to have supper before heading back to the jail. She found it was not the ideal time to return to teaching, but she was still looking forward to the day ahead. Abigail had been a great help, but she had to leave early in the mornings to open the Café and then would return just as Jack was leaving in the evening.

Elizabeth had fed Tilly and was rushing around the house getting her things together for school as she wondered where Jack was. He was usually here earlier than this.

It started to get late, so she decided she'd stop in at the jail on her way to the school house.

Elizabeth placed a frilly pink and white bonnet on her daughter's head. Tilly's slightly curly tendrils of auburn hair stuck out from the edges of the bonnet and hung almost to her shoulders. Tilly pulled an unappreciative face as the bonnet was placed on her head and Elizabeth smiled as she tried to tie a bow under her chin. She then picked Tilly up before grabbing her basket and heading for the front door.

"Let's go see that Daddy of yours." She said as she held Tilly on her hip and she closed the front door behind them.

Elizabeth made her way down the verandah steps and saw Jack just ahead of her.

She walked toward him, and as they met he gave both her and Tilly a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he took Tilly from Elizabeth's arms.

"I was worried."

"I thought you may have been, there's nothing to be concerned about though. I just had an early visitor and had some matters to attend. I'm really sorry I couldn't be here, especially this morning." Jack said as he placed his one free hand on the small of her back.

"It's alright, I understand." She said giving him a smile. "You can walk me to school?"

"Definitely." He said as they made their way into town.

Tilly clapped her hands on Jack's chest and pulled at the leather strap of his uniform to get his attention.

"Hello Miss Tilly." He said giving her a smile. "I hope you've been good for Mummy."

Tilly grinned, and Jack kissed one of her rosy red cheeks.

"She's missed you." Elizabeth told him.

"I've missed my girls." He said rubbing his hand over Elizabeth's back and then looked at Tilly and giving her a smile. Tilly brought her hand up to Jack face before pulling her hand back. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit prickly today." He said before looking over at Elizabeth. "I haven't even had time to shave yet."

"I noticed." She said giving him a smile.

"So, what's your plan at the school today?"

"I've heard the children have been quite unsettled with the change of teachers, so after lunch I plan to take them out on an excursion into the forest for a Botany lesson."

"Then I will come."

"I don't need an escort Jack, plus Rosemary has said she'll stop in today in case I need some help with Tilly."

"With all the commotion going on in town, I'd rather be there if you and the children are going to head out in to the forest."

"Alright." Elizabeth said relenting, she was also somewhat pleased she would have some more time to spend with Jack. They hadn't seen much of each other lately.

"I'll come by and have lunch with you, then we can head out if you're ready." Jack suggested, and Elizabeth nodded, liking the idea.

Jack and Elizabeth arrived at the Church and she realised she was quite early as she hadn't needed to stop over at the jail.

"I didn't have time to nurse Tilly this morning, could you keep any eye out in case the children arrive while I feed her?"

"Of course."

Elizabeth gave Jack a brief kiss and then he placed their daughter into her arms.

"I won't be long." She said as she headed into the Church.

Jack sat down on the Church steps and gazed over the pond as he waited for either Elizabeth to return or for the children to arrive.

"Good morning Mountie Jack." Philip said, breaking Jack out of his reverie.

"Good morning Philip." He said as he patted the step at his side to suggest Philip take a seat.

"How are you and your Father?"

"We are good thank you. Is it true Mrs Thornton is going to be our teacher today?" Philip asked eagerly. He was pleased when he'd heard she was meant to be returning to the school, even if was only one day a week.

"She is. She's just attending to Matilda."

Philip nodded just as Elizabeth headed out of the Church doors.

"Hello Philip." Elizabeth said with a smile and Jack and Philip stood up.

"I'm so glad you're back Mrs Thornton." Philip said as he gave her a hug.

"Oh." Elizabeth said as she looked over at Jack with a small smile as she hugged Philip in return. "I'm glad to be back."

More of the children started to arrive and they excitedly greeted Elizabeth before they headed into the school house.

"I should probably go; will you be alright here?" Jack asked.

"I'll be fine, Tilly is asleep now, and Rosemary has said she'll stop in before lunch."

Jack nodded, he looked around and saw more children making their way over towards them. He desperately wanted to kiss Elizabeth, but with present company around it wasn't suitable to do so.

"I love you." Elizabeth said as she stood and shared a look of understanding with Jack, she was hoping for a goodbye kiss herself.

"I love you too." He said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

He stepped back and gradually released his hold on her hand before he turned and headed off back into town, and Elizabeth made her way into the school house.

 _ **A couple hours later.**_

Elizabeth struggled with Tilly in her arms who was wriggling and trying to make her way back onto the floor. Elizabeth eventually gave up again and let her daughter crawl around at the front of the room, hoping she wouldn't distract the students again.

"Does anyone know what the study of plants is called?" Elizabeth asked as she addressed the class. "Yes Emily?"

"Botany." Emily replied.

"Very good, that's correct." Elizabeth said, and Emily's face beamed proudly. "This afternoon we are going to go out into the forest and collect some plants."

All the children cheered in excitement right before Jack entered the double doors of the Church.

The children went quiet and their heads swung around as they heard the doors of the Church open.

Elizabeth realised it would be close to impossible to regain their attention, so she picked up her cow bell.

"Children, you can head off to lunch now." She said as she rang her cow bell. Tilly started to cry, and Elizabeth placed the bell onto her desk and hurried to pick up her daughter.

The children excitedly greeted Jack on their way out, all pleased to see that Mountie Jack had come for a visit. Once they were all outside Jack walked up to Elizabeth and took Tilly from her as she continued to cry.

"Someone isn't so impressed with the cow bell." Elizabeth told him. She had realised that Tilly cried every time it rang.

"Maybe I need to get you a proper teachers bell."

"I hope not, I love this cow bell." She said giving Jack a quick kiss after noticing the school room was empty. "Hopefully Tilly will get used to it quickly."

"Da Da." Tilly said, and he looked back at his daughter and gave her a smile. She grinned up at him, now in a much happier mood.

"How has your morning been?" He asked Elizabeth.

"Challenging, but we managed quite well." She said, and Jack nodded. "We should head outside so I can keep an eye on the children."

Elizabeth picked up their lunch from her desk and they then headed out of the Church.

They took a seat on the Church steps as Tilly climbed off Jack's lap and crawled down the two remaining steps. She made her way onto the grass and Emily, Anna, Hattie and Opal noticed her, and they came over. The girls sat down on the grass near Tilly played with her, and Tilly squealed with delight at all the attention.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched her daughter with the older girls.

"I miss you." Jack said quietly as he leaned over closer.

"I miss you too." She said looking from the girls, to Jack at her side.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He whispered into her ear.

"I really wish you could." She said with a shy smile.

He took her hand and held it on his lap and gave her a smile.

"When will you be back home?" Elizabeth asked, referring to when he will no longer have to spend his nights at the jail.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later. Last night was quiet but I want to stay another night or two just to make sure."

Elizabeth nodded and pulled out their lunch and handed Jack a sandwich.

"I understand, but I really want you home."

"I know, I wish I could be home too."

Jack and Elizabeth finished their lunch before rounding up the children, and they all started to make their way out towards the forest.

Elizabeth and Jack lagged behind the children as they watched them play, as they headed further into the forest. Anna and Hattie took each of Tilly's hand's and helped her walk for a short distance through the forest.

"I think we'll stop here children." Elizabeth called out. "I'd like you to collect as many different species of plants as you can, and we'll take them back to the school house."

Jack went and picked up Tilly, and Anna and Hattie headed off to find some plants.

Tilly tugged at one of the top buttons of Jack's serge and Elizabeth noticed the button start to come loose.

"I think I'll need to sew this up for you." She said as she gently tried to pry Tilly's hands from the button.

Jack gave her a surprised look.

"What? I have had some practice now, I think I can sew a button." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I believe you, although I have to go back to the jail tonight, so I may need to do it myself."

Tilly squirmed in Jack's arms and he placed her down on a soft part of the forest floor and she happily explored her surroundings.

"Mrs Thornton, look what I found." Albert said as he held out a flower.

"That's beautiful Albert." She said admiring the flower.

"It's for you."

"Thank you." She said taking the flower, and Albert headed off to find more treasures within the forest.

"You know I've always thought he liked you." Jack pointed out.

Elizabeth shrugged and gave him a smile.

"I'm going to have to step up my game now." He continued.

"You a little jealous?"

"Of Albert, no. But if it were another man, then yes. After all, you are mine Bella."

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around Jack's strong upper arm and leant into him. She loved it when he used that term of endearment on her and she especially liked the fact that she was his.

"I wish I had found you that flower first." Jack admitted.

"I don't need a flower sweetheart, I just need you."

"You have no idea how much I _need_ you right now Elizabeth."

Her eyes grew wide at his bold suggestion in front of the children, even though she knew it was impossible for any of them to hear.

"Maybe I could come to the jail tonight?" She suggested, deciding to be bolder herself.

"I don't want you doing that."

"Why not?"

"It's a jail." He said, not wanting his own desires to override the fact that Elizabeth and their daughter would spend the night somewhere he deemed to be inappropriate.

"I want you back home Jack, I need you too." She said longingly, and he brushed back a stray piece of hair from the side of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Look what I found Mountie Jack!" Opal exclaimed interrupting them as she held out her hand and showed him a cricket.

Elizabeth took a step back and Jack grinned. The cricket jumped from Opal's hand and Elizabeth let out a gasp and hid behind Jack.

The cricket was nowhere to be seen but Jack turned around and protectively place an arm around Elizabeth before turning back to face Opal who was giggling.

Once Elizabeth recovered she remembered Tilly and quickly picked her up from the ground.

"Mrs Thornton doesn't like crickets?" Opal asked Jack.

"She doesn't like any kind of creepy crawlies." Jack told her, and he gave Opal a wink and she grinned.

Opal then headed back off with the other children and Elizabeth gently swatted Jack on the arm.

"What?"

"You didn't have to tell her." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"She was bound to find out, all the other children already know."

Elizabeth recalled the day Jack had saved them from the snake Caleb had brought to school, and the time Julie had visited Hope Valley and revealed to her students her dislike of all bugs.

She shrugged her shoulders and then looked down at Tilly who had grabbed a long strand of her hair.

Jack helped release Tilly's grasp from Elizabeth's hair and then took Tilly from her arms.

Tilly went for his button again, but Elizabeth quickly held back her hand. Tilly then began to wail, and Jack tried to bounce her in his arms to try settle her.

"We should probably get back to the school now anyway." Elizabeth suggested, and Jack nodded.

Elizabeth rounded up the children with all their collections as Jack continued to try settle Tilly. Her cries eventually stopped and they all made their way back to the school house.

All the children headed inside while Jack and Elizabeth stood outside the doors of the Church.

"I'll see you this evening for supper." Jack said.

"I thought I was coming to the jail?"

"You were really serious about that?"

"Yes…"

"Elizabeth, I don't want you and Tilly to have to spend the night at the jail."

"I want to."

"You're sure?"

Elizabeth nodded.

Jack looked around and she followed his gaze. He noticed no one was in sight and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He felt the smile on her lips before she returned the kiss. He then reluctantly pulled away and stood back.

"I'll see you later Bella."

"At the jail."

"At the jail." He repeated, confirming their arrangement.

 _ **Late that afternoon at the jail**_

"You're here." Jack said as he saw Elizabeth enter the front door of the jail with their daughter in her arms.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I thought you may change your mind."

"I'd never change my mind about wanting to spend time with you." Elizabeth said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Yes, but the jail isn't the most appealing place to stay." He said looking around at the somewhat grim surroundings.

"I'm happy anywhere, as long as I'm with you Jack."

"Well you can bunk in my old bed, I'll take the other cell where we put all the prisoners."

"I thought you'd share with me." Elizabeth said sounding disappointed.

"Well we could, but there's not much room."

"That's fine with me." She said as she grinned up at him.

Jack shook his head and smiled at her, he liked the way she could surprise him.

"I may not be able to stay here all night, I need to do rounds of the town later tonight."

"That's alright."

"I'll need to go get Tilly's cradle from the house." He said continuing, giving out all the reasons as to why she may change her mind.

"That's alright too."

"You'll have to tell Abigail." He said, remembering that Abigail had been staying at the house with her.

"She'll understand." Elizabeth replied. "I'm starting to think you don't want me here."

"I do I want you here sweetheart." Jack said pulling her into his arms. "I just think you and Tilly would be safer at home."

"Safer at home than we would be with you?" She asked surprised.

"I just meant safer at home, out of town. If something happens here I don't want you and Tilly to be confronted with it."

"We'll be fine Jack. The last place they'll come is the jail."

"Unless I have to bring them in."

"Then we'll stay at Abigail's for the rest of the night if we have to."

"You have an answer for everything." Jack said as he kissed her on the temple.

"It seems I have to if I want to be with you."

"Alright, well if you're certain, I'll go get Tilly's cradle and I'll be back soon."

"I'm certain."

They shared a quick kiss and Jack made his way out of the jail. Elizabeth went over and sat down on Jack's old bed and nursed Tilly while she waited for him to return.

Jack was taking longer than she expected and she noticed Tilly had fallen asleep. Elizabeth lay Tilly down on the bed before she lay down herself and waited patiently.

Not long after, Jack entered the jail with Tilly's cradle in his arms.

"Elizabeth?" He asked as he searched around the jail.

He found Elizabeth and Tilly asleep on his bed and he smiled. He knew she'd had a busy week, with him being away, returning to school, and looking after an active toddler. He let them sleep as he made his way to his desk and went through his paperwork.

Half an hour later he heard a little voice calling out "Ma Ma" and he went to check on Elizabeth and Tilly in his bed.

He noticed Elizabeth was still asleep and Tilly had placed her little hand on Elizabeth's face and was trying to wake her. He smiled at the interaction, and then headed over to the bed.

"Sshh, let Mummy sleep." He whispered as he carefully pried Tilly from Elizabeth's arms and picked her up.

Jack went out to the front porch and sat down with Tilly in his arms. Rip who always spent his days with Jack at the jail made his way over and sat by Jack's side. Jack had his full attention on Tilly and Rip howled.

"You jealous boy?"

Rip barked.

"Ssss." Tilly said, and Rip whined.

"Tilly's right, we need to be quiet." He said to Rip. "Mummy's asleep inside isn't she." He said looking at his daughter.

Rip lay down and Jack gave him a pat. His tail wagged, and in time he went to sleep.

Tilly bounced on her chubby little legs and then tried to wriggle out of Jack's arms.

"You can't play out here near the road pumpkin." He said, not wanting to let Tilly down. "How about I tell you a story."

"Boo."

"I don't have a book sorry. Daddy will have to make up a story."

Matilda smiled and settled in Jack's arms as she looked up at him and waited for the story to begin.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess, who came to Hope Valley." Jack started. "And one day a reluctant Mountie also came to town. Although he wasn't so reluctant to be there once he got to know the beautiful princess."

"Ma Ma?"

"Yes, exactly like Mummy." Jack told her, and he continued. "One day the valiant Mountie saved the princess from some naughty men. It was then the Princess invited the Mountie to lunch. He suggested they go out on the row boat and she agreed."

"Boat." Tilly said.

"Yes, you like boat rides too." Jack said, remembering Tilly liked going out on the row boat with Elizabeth and himself.

"So, the Mountie and Princess ate lunch together on the row boat, but then the Mountie noticed a spider sitting on the Princess' shoulder."

Tilly shook her head, and Jack noticed she didn't seem happy.

"You don't like spiders either huh?" Jack asked, and she continued to shake her head. "Well the Princess' didn't either."

"Ma Ma?"

"Yes, Mummy is the beautiful Princess." Jack admitted before continuing the story. "And the Princess was so scared she leapt across the boat and into the Mountie's arms. The Mountie didn't mind as he had secretly taken quite a liking to the Princess, and then he carefully removed the spider from her shoulder."

Tilly grinned up at him and he continued.

"The Mountie was then disappointed as the Princess' removed herself from his hold and sat back down on the other side of the boat."

"Ma Ma."

"Yes, Mummy is the Princess."

"Ma Ma." Tilly said, and she held her arms up in the air. Jack followed Tilly's gaze and noticed Elizabeth standing in the doorway of the jail with a grin on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked as his cheeks slightly reddened.

"Long enough." She said grinning down at Jack. "A valiant Mountie huh?" She said taking Tilly in her arms as her daughter continued to reach up for her. She then sat down next to Jack.

"Oh…so you heard most of it." Jack said, and she nodded as she laughed.

"It was nice to hear a little of your side of the story."

"Maybe you'll tell me your side then?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Well the Princess was elated when the brave Mountie took her out on the boat."

"She was huh?" Jack asked as he grinned.

"And in the end, the Princes realised she was surprisingly thankful for the spider, because it was what brought her into the handsome Mountie's arms."

Jack leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I like your side of the story." Jack said as he gazed into her deep blue eyes.

"I like yours." She replied as she returned his gaze and they got lost in each other.

They grinned at each other before they were disturbed by Tilly who started to bounce with her knees as she stood up on Elizabeth's lap.

"I think little Miss here liked you're story too." Elizabeth said as she looked at her daughter and back to Jack and gave him a smile.

 _ **A few hours later**_

Jack and Elizabeth finished their dinner together in the jail. Tilly hadn't been interested in eating much and was already playing on the floor with Rip. She tugged on his ears, but Rip didn't seem to pay her any attention as he lay on the floor and put up with it.

Jack started to clean up after their meal and Elizabeth went and scooped Tilly up into her arms.

"Hey Miss Tilly, I don't think Rip appreciates it when you do that." She said as she carried her daughter over to the bed and changed her diaper. Tilly kicked her legs as she lay on her back while Elizabeth tired to dress her in some warmer night clothes.

"I need to go do my rounds, I won't be long." Jack told Elizabeth as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before briefly tickling Tilly's tummy and she kicked her legs again and giggled.

Elizabeth nodded and momentarily looked over at him and gave him a smile before returning her attention to Tilly.

Jack made his way out of the jail and Elizabeth finished attending to Tilly.

"I think I have a book for you somewhere." Elizabeth said as she went searching through her basket.

She sat down on the bed with Tilly and placed her on her lap as she pulled out the book.

"Boo."

"Yes book." Elizabeth said as she turned the pages.

As Elizabeth read, Tilly would loudly babble, then as she turned the page, Tilly would go quiet and wait intently for Elizabeth to start reading again.

"Clever girl." Elizabeth told her, and she continued to read once more.

After her story, Elizabeth nursed Tilly and then placed her into the cradle, she was much getting much too big for it now, but it would have to suffice for just one night.

A couple hours later Jack returned and found Elizabeth sitting on the bed reading. He sat down next to her and she placed her book down on her lap.

"Seems quiet again tonight." He told her as he took her hand in his. "If there's no disruptions in town tonight I'll come back home tomorrow night."

"Good, I miss having you in our bed."

"I miss being in our bed, with you…" He said placing a kiss on her temple and she gave him a small smile. "I'll just clean up and I'll come to bed soon."

Jack washed up and changed before he returned to Elizabeth who was now sifting through his sketch pad at his desk.

She noticed most of the pictures were of her and Tilly and she smiled.

"You ready for bed?"

Elizabeth nodded and looked up from the sketch pad and stood before walking over to the bed with Jack.

He lay down on the bed and reached up his hand and pulled her down with him.

"There's really not much room on here. You're sure you want me to sleep in here with you?" He asked.

"I'm sure." She said as she tried to make herself comfortable.

Jack then pulled her into his arms and swiftly brought her over the top of his body and onto the other side of the bed near the wall.

"Jack!" She said surprised. "What did you do that for?"

"I don't want you to fall out, I think it's best if you sleep on that side."

She smiled in appreciation of his thoughtfulness and leaned in and kissed him. She then lay on her side as there wasn't much room to sleep in any other position, and Jack wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

He then jolted suddenly as he nearly fell out of the bed, he let go of his hold on Elizabeth as he worried he'd bring her down with him. Elizabeth ltried not to laugh as he regained his balance and made himself comfortable on the bed again.

"You wouldn't have laughed if I'd fallen and brought you down with me." He said with a grin.

"I still might have." She said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Maybe I'll go sleep on the other bed." He suggested. He didn't want to, but he was wondering how willing she was to share the bed now she'd realised the limited space.

"Don't you dare." She said wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer.

He grinned as he realised she still wanted him there with her.

"I think we should sleep." He said as he pulled the blanket up over her shoulder and started to play with her long strands of hair.

"I thought you wanted to…" She started but he interrupted.

"I do, but it can wait. I'm just happy to have you here with me while we sleep."

"I am too." She said giving him a smile.

Jack put out the lantern before adjusting the blanket again and wrapping his arm around her.

"Good night." He said placing a kiss down onto her shoulder as he pulled her into his chest.

"Good night." She said as she reached out in the dark and found his face. She let her fingers trail down his jawline before she brought her hand down and rested it on top of his, and they went to sleep.

A few hours later Elizabeth woke to find herself alone in the bed. She heard footsteps in the jail and started to worry.

"Jack?"

"It's just me." He said as he came over and found her in the bed.

"I need you and Tilly to go over to Abigail's for the rest of the night."

"Now?" She asked as she sat up in the bed.

She looked up at the clock on the wall and realised it was almost 2am.

"Yes, I need to bring someone in for the night. We had some disturbances around the Bank again and I need to bring someone suspicious in, so I can question them in the morning. Bill is bringing him in as soon as you and Tilly have left."

"Alright." She said standing up and Jack noticed her shivering. He swiftly pulled off his serge and wrapped it around her small frame. She watched his hands do up the buttons and then he looked up into her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered, and he smiled.

Tilly was still fast asleep, and Jack went over and carefully picked her up from the cradle.

He then went to the front door and peered out to make sure no one was around before taking Elizabeth over to the Café.

Abigail had given him a key in the instance something like this happened, and he unlocked the kitchen door and then took Elizabeth and Matilda upstairs to Elizabeth's old bedroom.

"I'll be back in a moment with Tilly's cradle." He said as he placed their daughter into Elizabeth's arms before rushing back off to the jail.

Soon enough he returned with the cradle and Elizabeth placed Tilly back down to sleep.

She removed his serge somewhat reluctantly, it was comforting having it on, but she knew he needed it more than she did. She draped it over his shoulders and he placed his arms through the sleeves. She did up the buttons before resting her hands on his chest and looking up at him. She noticed he'd had his eyes on her the whole time and she smiled. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss which he eagerly returned, and the kiss became more passionate. He unwillingly pulled away and he rest his forhead on hers.

"I need to go." He said looking up at her, and she nodded. "I shouldn't be too long. You go back to sleep." He said as he noticed Elizabeth bring a hand up to her mouth and yawn.

She lay down in the bed and Jack pulled the blankets over her body before he leant down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Be safe." She said looking up at him and he nodded.

Jack headed off to the jail and Elizabeth tried to sleep. She worried about him, but soon sleep got the better of her and she was out like a light.

The next thing she knew was the morning light hitting her eyes and she rolled over in the bed. She looked down beside the bed, and saw Jack asleep, sitting up against the wall.

She heard Tilly happily babbling to herself in her cradle and she got out of bed and picked her up.

She brought Tilly into the bed with her just as she heard Jack start to stir.

Elizabeth looked over at him as he squinted his eyes due to the sunshine beaming in through the window. His sleepy eyes found her bright blue ones, and he met her gaze.

"What are doing down there?" She asked, wondering why he was sleeping on the floor.

"I hopped into bed with you, but I fell out." He said, his voice still sounding groggy from sleep.

"Jack, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked with concern as she hurried out of the bed and sat down next to him on the floor with Tilly on her lap.

"I'm fine." He said as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Are you sure?" She asked, now placing a hand gently on his cheek, as she needed more reassurance from him as to whether he was okay.

"I'm sure." He said giving her a small smile. "How about we go downstairs and have breakfast?"

"Sounds wonderful." She replied and they both got up from the floor. They then washed up and dressed themselves, as well as Tilly, before heading downstairs to the café.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hi Hearties,

Sorry if I worried some of you with some of the drama in the last chapter. I am not good at writing action scenes (I don't do shoot outs 😉 ), so I normally only write temporary dramatic moments to be able to create an emotional or romantic response (kinda like Jack and Elizabeth in the S3 finale!) I do have some drama in upcoming chapters, but they will be resolved relatively quickly, so don't worry too much! I'm guessing it may be easier to handle a little drama once we've all watched The Christmas Wishing Tree 😊

Thank you all for reading.

 _ **Hamilton Train Station**_

Jack and Elizabeth had decided it was about time they made another visit to Hamilton. Due to Grace's poor health, Elizabeth's parents had been unable to visit Hope Valley, so this would be the first time the Thatcher's would get to meet their granddaughter.

Elizabeth was thankful that Matilda had slept through most of the train ride. The stage coach ride had been a different story however. The bumpy ride had kept her awake, and by the time they got to the train station she was exhausted. Jack held her through her exhausted cries and eventually she lay her head down on his shoulder and the rhythm of the train sent her off to sleep.

Now that they had arrived at Hamilton train station, Jack and Elizabeth headed out to the footpath near the street and waited for William Thatcher to pick them up.

Matilda looked around quizzically from Elizabeth's arms. She was eleven months old now and it was her first trip outside of Hope Valley. She tightly held onto her Mother, and Elizabeth noticed her daughter was finding the busyness of the city unnerving. Elizabeth held Tilly close, and Tilly buried her face into Elizabeth's chest to try hide from the overwhelming hustle and bustle of the city.

"It won't be long now, and we'll be at your Grandparents. It will be much quieter there." Elizabeth told Tilly as she kissed the top of the little girl's head, and continued talking to her to try give her some reassurance.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack who was somewhat concerned as he noticed his daughter's reaction to the unfamiliar sights.

Just then William Thatcher pulled up his car on the side of the street. Jack picked up their luggage and they headed over to the vehicle.

Mr Thatcher hurried out of the vehicle and came over to greet them.

"So, this is my Granddaughter." William said as he embraced Elizabeth, while being mindful of his granddaughter in her arms.

Tilly gave him a shy glance as she lay her head back down on Elizabeth's chest.

"I'm sure she'll warm up once we get to the house." Elizabeth told him, and he nodded.

"Jack, it's good to see you." William said as they shook hands.

"You too Mr Thatcher."

"What's this "Mr Thatcher" business? I thought we were long past that, you can call me Father."

"Sorry, Father." Jack said, paying attention to his words. It had been a long time since he had called anyone by that name.

Mr Thatcher helped Jack load the luggage into the back of the vehicle and then they all got in and headed off.

 _ **Thatcher residence.**_

Jack and Elizabeth entered through the front door of the Mansion and Julie came rushing up to them.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Julie exclaimed excitedly as she pulled Elizabeth and her niece in for a hug. "And I'm so glad to see you Tilly." She said, as Tilly retreated into Elizabeth's arms, unsure of her Aunt's presence.

"You remember Auntie Julie. You just saw her at Christmas time." Elizabeth told her daughter.

Mr Thatcher and Jack headed up the stairs with the luggage and Elizabeth and Julie followed them.

The men placed the luggage down in Elizabeth's room just as the two women entered.

"Supper is at the usual time, although I'm sure your Mother will want to see you before then. She's thrilled at the idea of finally being able to meet Matilda, and to see the both of you of course." Mr Thatcher said as he looked at Jack and Elizabeth. He gave them a small smile and then made his way out of the room.

"Mother and I have been shopping for Matilda, but she would kill me if I showed you what we bought without her." Julie exclaimed. "I should also let you settle in though, you've had a busy day." Julie understood that she should give Elizabeth, Jack and Matilda some time to adjust after their long trip.

"Sounds wonderful, I can't wait to see what you've bought. We will see you downstairs later." Elizabeth replied.

The sisters smiled at each other, and then Julie made her way out the door and closed it behind her.

Elizabeth sat down on the bed, as Matilda still held onto her.

"This is Mummy's old bedroom." Elizabeth told her.

Matilda cautiously made her way off Elizabeth's lap and sat down close by on the bed as she quietly took in the new surroundings.

Elizabeth lay back on the bed exhausted as Jack sat down by her side.

"You look tired." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I am. As much as I want to see my family, I wish we could just lock ourselves in here until the morning."

"That does sound tempting." Jack said as Tilly climbed onto his lap and started copying him as she ran her fingers through Elizabeth's hair. Elizabeth looked up at her daughter and gave he a smile.

"It does, but we couldn't do that to Mother. She's already waited so long to meet Tilly."

Jack nodded understandingly as he noticed Tilly's fingers start to tangle in Elizabeth's long hair and he carefully removed Tilly's little hands.

Elizabeth momentarily closed her eyes until she felt little hands on her stomach. She opened her eyes and Tilly climbed onto her and rest her head on her chest.

"I think someone needs you." Jack said with a smile.

"I'm not surprised, she seems a bit unsettled and clingy. I'll nurse her and then we'll go downstairs and find Mother." Elizabeth suggested. Jack nodded, and he placed a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek.

Twenty minutes later Jack and Elizabeth headed out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Tilly who had regained some confidence, wiggled out of Jack's arms and insisted on trying to walk. Jack and Elizabeth held her hands as they walked down the hallway. Once they got to the staircase, Jack scooped Tilly back up into his arms, the idea of letting his daughter navigate the staircase was unnerving.

"I have a surprise for you." Jack said to Elizabeth as they made their way down the stairs.

"You do?" Elizabeth asked, and Jack smiled as he noticed her excitement.

"Your Father said he'd leave it in the lobby for us."

Elizabeth thought it strange that something would be left in the lobby, and she started to think what it could possibly be.

Jack held Tilly in one arm and took Elizabeth's hand with the other.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Elizabeth spotted a baby carriage near the front door.

"You got a baby carriage?!" Elizabeth asked as she looked over at the carriage. It had a white body with a white steel frame with elegant curving's. She pulled back the hood and noticed it had a large body, with plenty of room for Tilly to sleep in.

"You like it?" Jack asked, unsure of what she would think.

"I love it! Thank you." She said looking back at him, before giving him a brief kiss on the lips.

"These things aren't exactly built for the streets in Hope Valley, but I thought you'd appreciate having one here." He told her.

"I will. I just hope Tilly likes it."

Jack placed Tilly inside the baby carriage and she sat up and looked around. She clapped her hands and looked quite pleased with herself.

"She seems to." Jack said with a smile.

Tilly then raised her arms to be picked up and Jack got her out of the carriage.

"Maybe we should go find Mother." Elizabeth suggested.

"I think we should."

Jack and Elizabeth made their way into the parlour where they found Grace sitting on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Mother." Elizabeth called out as she made her way over.

Mrs Thatcher stood, and Elizabeth embraced her Mother.

"Oh, it's so good to see you Elizabeth. Where is this baby of yours? I can't wait to meet her." Grace said. She noticed Jack heading over with Tilly in his arms. "Oh, Elizabeth she's gorgeous. She looks just like you did at this age." Grace said as she reached out and gently took hold of Tilly's hand.

Tilly gave her a shy look before laying her head down on Jack's chest.

"She's a little unsettled since arriving in the city, but I think she'll warm up soon." Elizabeth told her.

They all found a seat and in time Tilly climbed off Jack's lap and crawled across the floor and sat down on the floor rug and looked around.

"Julie and I have been shopping for Matilda. Maybe she'd like some toys?" Grace suggested.

"You didn't need to do that Mother." Elizabeth said.

"I know I didn't need to, but I wanted to. She is my first Grandchild after all."

Just then Julie entered the parlour.

"Isn't she just the cutest little doll Mother." Julie said as she found a seat.

"She certainly is." Grace said with a smile.

Tilly crawled across the floor and made her way over to Julie. She pulled herself up on the side of the sofa and looked up at her Aunt.

"So, you do remember me from Christmas." Julie said feeling quite pleased, and she picked Tilly up and place her on her lap.

"Did you find the nursery I decorated Elizabeth?" Grace asked.

"No, I wasn't aware there was one." Elizabeth stated rather surprised.

"Julie can show you later, it's the room next to yours. I thought you'd want her close by, especially since you don't have a Nanny."

"Oh, well, we planned to have Matilda in with us."

"You do?" Grace asked surprised. "I don't know how you manage without a Nanny Elizabeth, but to have her in the room with you. Where does she sleep at home?"

"She's recently moved into her own room next to ours, but we can easily hear her there."

"Well maybe she'll stay in the nursery here. Julie and I spent a lot of time working on it, it looks lovely."

"I'm sure it does Mother, but Tilly's in a new environment. I'm not going to leave her in a strange room by herself, she would be scared. She will be staying with Jack and I." Elizabeth said as Jack took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to try offer her some support.

"You're doing things so differently than how I raised you girls. I don't know how you do it Elizabeth." Grace told her.

"I realise that, and I know my way of parenting is somewhat foreign to you. We do however appreciate what you've done for us Mother, but I know my own daughter and what's best for her, so while she's this young she won't be sleeping in the nursery here."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"We're sure." Jack said, as he affirmed Elizabeth's decision, knowing too well that their daughter would not take to sleeping in an unfamiliar room by herself.

Julie sat quietly and listened to the interactions as she played with Tilly who sat on her lap.

"Maybe you'd like to see what Julie and I got for you?" Grace said changing the subject as she noticed the slight tension in the room.

"That would be wonderful Mother." Elizabeth replied.

"I'll get the gifts." Julie said as she got up. She placed Tilly on Elizabeth's lap and she exited the parlour.

"How has Viola been?" Elizabeth enquired.

"She's seen better days. You may see her pop her head out from time to time."

"She doesn't make much of an appearance?" Elizabeth asked, feeling concerned about her older sister.

"Since she returned home after leaving that day with Charles, she hasn't been the same."

"You think something happened?"

"Oh no, she's just not happy with your Father and I. She's out of the house most of the time, but when she's here, it's like she's in hiding."

"Well I hope you all sort things out."

"I hope so too, and thankfully we haven't seen Charles since that day you escorted him off our property Jack." Grace said looking over at Jack.

"I'm glad he hasn't caused any further trouble."

Tilly stood up on Elizabeth's lap and bounced on her knees. She caught the attention of everyone in the room and they all forgot what they were talking about. She placed her little hand on Elizabeth's cheek and she stopped bouncing. Elizabeth gave her a smile before placing a kiss on her nose and Tilly giggled and started to bounce on her knees again.

"She's an adorable little girl you both have." Grace stated.

"She really is." Elizabeth replied as she gave Tilly a smile. "Would you like a hold Mother?"

"Of course, I would love to."

Elizabeth went over to her Mother and placed Tilly in her arms.

Tilly looked up at her Grandmother and smiled, and the dimples showed in her rosy cheeks.

"She's such a happy child, and gosh, she certainly has your hair Elizabeth." Grace said as she gently touched her granddaughter's auburn locks.

"She's certainly taken on Elizabeth's looks." Jack said as he placed an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"She has, but I also see a little bit of you." Grace told him.

Elizabeth noticed Jack's act of affection towards her, and knew he had likely done it instinctively. She appreciated his affection towards her, but wondered what her Mother would be thinking. Public displays of affection were not something that was seen in Hamilton. She didn't let her Mother's possible concern bother her however and she leaned into Jack and looked over and gave him a small smile.

Tilly wriggled out of Grace's arms and crawled across the floor and over to her parents. She grasped Elizabeth's skirt with her little hand and pulled herself up onto her feet. Jack picked her up, but she reached over for Elizabeth who took hold of her.

Julie then returned to the parlour with a large number of shopping bags.

"Oh my goodness Julie. You and Mother must have been shopping for days!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"This isn't all of it yet." Julie exclaimed.

"How are we even going to get all of this back to Hope Valley?"

"Don't you worry about that dear. I'll get your Father to sort it out." Grace informed her.

"Thank you." Jack said. "You really didn't need to get all this."

"I know I didn't, and don't worry, I didn't buy it for the two of you. It's for Matilda." Grace said, and Jack gave her an understanding nod. He knew she wasn't interested in stepping on his feet and feeling she was the one who had to provide for his daughter.

Tilly buried her head into Elizabeth chest and clung onto her dress as she started to cry.

"Mother, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to nurse Tilly."

"Oh… well you can take a look at all these later. I'm sure Jack will take them up to the room for you."

"I will."

"We'll be back down for supper soon." Elizabeth said as she stood, and Jack took hold of some of the bags.

"I am looking forward to it." Grace said as she gave them a smile.

 **Elizabeth's bedroom.**

"There's likely a crib in the nursery. I could bring it in here if you like?" Jack asked as he noticed Tilly had fallen asleep in Elizabeth's arms.

"That would be wonderful. Maybe ask Julie, I'm sure she'd help you." Elizabeth suggested, and Jack headed out of the room in search of Julie and the nursery.

Jack found his sister in law and they headed off into the nursery. It was a large room, not unlike Elizabeth's. It had pink walls and a large white sleigh crib, and a matching white bookcase which was filled with books and toys.

"You and your Mother really went all out in here. Especially since we don't spend much time in Hamilton."

"It was mostly Mother, I think she's hoping that Viola or I will give her more grandchildren."

"Uh, I see." Jack said. He thought about Tom and how he couldn't imagine him spending much time in this house. He wondered whether he should press Julie on her relationship status with Tom but decided it best not too.

"So, you and that sister of mine looked pretty cosy in the parlour." Julie teased.

Jack gave her an inquiring look and she continued.

"Don't worry, I think it's adorable. It's just that Mother isn't used to that sort of thing." Julie informed him.

"Oh, I will have to try to remember." Jack said, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"I'm sorry Jack, that's not what I meant to suggest. Ignore Mother, I think she secretly likes it anyway."

"Likes it?" He queried.

"That you're so good to Elizabeth." She replied as she headed over to the crib and Jack followed her. "Mother knows you think the world of Elizabeth, and while she finds public displays of affection unusual, I think she's happy and appreciates that Elizabeth has found someone who loves and cares for her so much."

Jack's cheeks slightly reddened. He had become more comfortable with Julie over the years, but he still found it uncomfortable to hear someone discuss his affections and feelings for Elizabeth.

"Don't be so embarrassed Jack." Julie teased. "It's beautiful."

Jack kept quite and looked over the crib to figure out how he would plan to move it.

"You think you can lift this with me?" He asked, and Julie hid her grin as she was aware of him changing the subject.

"Sure." She said.

They each lifted an end of the crib and made their way across the room. Jack was glad the doorways were wide, as they maneuvered it through the doorway and out to the hallway. He placed the crib down for Julie to have a break and went over and opened the door to Elizabeth's room. They then carried the crib in and found a place for it over by the far wall.

Elizabeth carefully placed her daughter down into the crib, Tilly stirred but stayed asleep, and Jack placed a blanket over her.

"Looks like we might be stuck in here for the night." Elizabeth told Jack and they shared a knowing smile between themselves.

Julie noticed their exchange but chose to keep it to herself.

"I'll let Mother know you may not be down tonight." Julie told them.

"Thank you Julie." Elizabeth said. "It's been a long day, we should get to spend more time together tomorrow." Julie nodded.

"Shall I get one of the servants to send some supper up?" Julie asked.

"That would be wonderful." Elizabeth replied.

"Thank you Julie." Jack added.

"I'll see you both in the morning then" Julie said, and she headed out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Elizabeth sat down on the bed and removed her shoes before laying back on the bed, while Jack removed his jacket before checking on Tilly who was still fast asleep. He returned to Elizabeth's side and he lay down on the bed next to her.

"It was quite convenient that Tilly went to sleep so early tonight." He said as he leant on his elbow and looked down at Elizabeth.

"It was." She said, giving him a smile.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the evening then?" He asked suggestively.

"I was thinking of doing some writing."

"Oh, you were?" He asked, somewhat disappointed in her answer. He noticed her trying to hold back a smile, and it finally registered with him that she was teasing. "Elizabeth Thornton!"

"What?" She said feigning innocence.

"I know what you're doing."

"Whatever do you mean?" She said continuing, and she got up on her elbow and met him eye to eye.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes and took note of his long lashes that she loved, she knew she could get lost in those eyes of his. He noticed her eyes appearing hazy, and realised her mind was elsewhere. He then saw her eyes travel down to his lips and he knew she was about to kiss him. As she leant in, he decided to surprise her by backing away from her. She was snapped out of her reverie as she realised Jack had put distance between them, but before she had time to think or respond, Jack lay right back on the bed and pulled her down with him. His hands went up into her hair and he brought her down till their lips met. Their kisses became more passionate until Elizabeth realised she needed to say something.

"Jack…" She said between kisses.

"Hmm." He said as he continued to kiss her, not wanting to let the need of a possible discussion get in the way.

"The servants…" She started, and he pulled back from the kiss upon hearing her words. "…will be here soon." She looked down at him as she felt the rise and fall of his chest from his laboured breathing.

Tendrils of her hair hung down the sides of her face and onto his cheeks and he brushed them back behind her shoulders before gently turning on his side and sliding her off his chest.

"Sorry." She said.

"You don't need to apologise."

"Maybe we could continue this later?" She suggested, and they shared a smile and she ran her hand through his hair.

"We could take a look at all those presents from your Mother and Julie."

"I forgot all about them."

Jack smiled at her enthusiasm as she sat up on the bed and pulled at his arm to encourage him to sit up. He sat up and Elizabeth went over and retrieved the bags full of gifts, and brought them over to the bed.

She searched through the bags, and pulled out children's books, diapers, bottles, blocks in a wooden wagon, a teddy bear, a pink babies blanket, a number of bonnets, and numerous dresses and girls clothes. Many of the dresses were gorgeous, but certainly weren't suitable for wearing around Hope Valley.

"Mother's really gone overboard. I don't know what we're going to do with a lot this." Elizabeth exclaimed as she continued to look through the pretty items of clothing.

"I'm sure if Tilly doesn't use them, they could get used on our other babies." Jack suggested.

"Other _babies_?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I thought we always thought three or four was a good number."

"We did, it's just… you want more now?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do, but I think the question is whether you're ready." Jack stated honestly.

"I think I am. I mean if it happened I'd be over the moon, but I've just gone back to teaching once a week."

Jack shifted his weight as he tried to avoid looking into Elizabeth's eyes, she still however noticed the disappointment in his face.

"Jack… sweetheart…" She said, encouraging him to look up at her. He looked up and she saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Elizabeth, I understand." He said interrupting.

"I'm not sure if I understand myself." She started, and Jack gave her a puzzled look. "For years I've felt God call me to teach, and now I feel like I'm stuck between two worlds, being called to teach and being a Mother." She said, and Jack nodded. "But Jack, I'd have ten children with you if you wanted me to."

"Ten?" He asked surprised and she nodded.

"I honestly would, because being your wife, and the Mother of our children is what's most important to me. I do however sometimes feel that pull to return to teaching as it was once such a big part of me, but now I have something bigger, and that's you and Tilly."

Jack gave her a smile as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"And those nine other children?" He quipped.

"You really want nine more?" She asked, somewhat seriously but with a smile on her face. "Because if that is really what you wanted, I would give them to you."

"I know you would Elizabeth, and I love you for it, but my heart is so full, even now with you and Tilly. I certainly wouldn't expect us to have ten children."

"Surely you were hoping for more?" She asked, as she certainly knew she wanted more herself.

"Well maybe another one or two would be nice." Jack suggested.

"I think so too." She admitted as she smiled at him.

"Maybe you should start working on that writing of yours, before we get working on another baby." He said, and her smile widened.

Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"That must be the servants." Elizabeth remembered.

Jack got up from the bed and answered the door. One of the servants handed him a tray of food and he took it and thanked them before returning to the bed.

He carefully placed the tray down on the bed before offering Elizabeth one of the plates.

"I actually don't feel that hungry." She said as she picked at the food on her plate.

"Well I am, and this is amazing."

"Better than my cooking huh?"

"Your cooking isn't so bad these days." Jack admitted.

"So Bad? These days?" She asked.

Jack swallowed his roast beef and shook his head at her before speaking.

"You know what I mean. You've definitely improved over the years."

"Hmm." She replied, not entirely convinced.

"You have Elizabeth, I don't have issues with your cooking."

"No, you just put up with it." She said feeling slightly dejected and self-conscious.

Jack put his plate aside as he noticed her concern and he moved across the bed and sat next to her.

"Elizabeth, I don't just "put up with it". Sure, your cooking isn't up to Hamilton standards, or Abigail's, most peoples isn't, but I love what you cook for us. Please don't doubt yourself sweetheart, you've accomplished some much with your cooking, and I'm so proud of you." Jack said as he wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss on her temple.

He noticed her look up at him and give him a small smile. He placed his lips on hers and tried to reassure her with his kisses rather than his words.

"That was pretty convincing." She said breathlessly.

"I could convince you some more…" He said suggestively.

"Now? I thought you were too interested in your food."

"Elizabeth, right now, and always, you're what I'm most interested in."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and he pulled her onto his lap as they sat on the bed.

"I love you so much Jack Thornton." She whispered as she placed her lips against his ear.

He held onto her slender waist and encouraged her to sit back so he could look into her eyes.

"Maybe you could show me how much." He said, and she silently nodded in agreement.

He lay back on the bed and pulled her down with him. She went to kiss him, and he placed a finger on her bottom lip to stop her.

"I love you _Bella_." He whispered back into her ear.

He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

 _ **A/N I hope you're still enjoying this fic. I'm sure you're all very excited as The Christmas Wishing Tree is FINALLY so close to airing! It's almost Christmas Day now here in Australia. I'm disappointed I have to wait another day or two to watch it though :(**_

 _ **I'm not sure when I'll post my next chapter yet as I'm guessing the Christmas movie may distract my mind from this fic ,but I'll see how I go. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and have fun watching The Christmas Wishing Tree :)**_

 _ **PS I'm also considering writing another fic where Jack and Elizabeth are still courting. I started this fic from post Season 4 so I've never actually written them prior to their engagement, and most of this story has consisted of them being married. I just thought it might be interesting to write them in their courtship. Maybe something that would fit in the timeline of early S4. Anyway, if you think you'd be interested in reading some thing like that from me let me know.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hi Hearties,**_

 _ **I hope you have all seen The Christmas Wishing Tree by now. I absolutely loved it! I wrote the first part of this chapter before seeing it and the second half after. I think the movie gave me a lot of inspiration which maybe you'll notice in the more romantic scenes towards the second half of the chapter.**_

 _ **Happy reading**_ __

Chapter 28

Elizabeth and Julie roamed into a dress shop in Hamilton and started browsing through dresses on the racks. Elizabeth knew their wasn't going to be anything suitable to wear in Hope Valley, therefore she wasn't too interested in shopping. She looked out the shop front window, and saw Jack outside pushing Tilly in her new baby carriage.

"What about this one?" Julie asked, and Elizabeth broke her gaze from Jack, and turned to face her sister.

"For me? It's gorgeous, but wherever would I wear it?"

"I'm sure you'll find somewhere, and Jack has practically insisted you buy something, so why refuse?" Julie said as she held the dress out to Elizabeth. "Here, try it on."

"I don't know Julie."

"Come on, I need you to try on something with me." Julie insisted. "It will be fun, just like we used to."

"Alright." Elizabeth said as she took the dress from Julie's hands and they made their way into the dressing rooms.

Julie eagerly started trying on one of the dozen dresses she had already put aside, as Elizabeth went into her own changeroom and started to put on the dress.

"Julie, I think I need a little help." Elizabeth said as she held the dress up over her body and walked out of the changeroom to find Julie.

"Oh, Elizabeth it's gorgeous. Let me help you." Julie exclaimed as she made her way behind Elizabeth and started doing up the back of the dress.

"Thank you." She replied.

The two sisters then stood side by side in front of the mirror and looked over the dresses.

"You look amazing Elizabeth, I think this is the one."

"I wasn't planning on getting one at all."

"But Jack's suggested that you should, so why turn down the offer?"

"It just seems like a waste, I don't know where I would use it." Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran her hands down the front of the dress to straighten out the material. "If we do happen to go out while here in Hamilton, I still have that dress I wore the first time Jack came with me to Hamilton."

"You need something new, and if Jack only sees you in this once then it will be worth it won't it." Julie said knowingly as she gave Elizabeth a sly smile.

Elizabeth just shook her head and smiled at her sister. She then looked back into the mirror and noticed Jack's reflection as he made his way towards the dressing room.

"Well I think he's already seen me in it now." Elizabeth said, as Julie followed her gaze and saw Jack.

Julie tried to guide her sister quickly back into the changeroom, but Elizabeth resisted, and Julie realised it was too late as Jack had already seen them.

Julie sighed in disappointment and released her hold on Elizabeth and stood back. She knew she didn't have a chance in convincing Elizabeth to buy the dress now, but she hoped Jack would.

"You look beautiful." Jack whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

He was hoping Julie couldn't hear him, but she didn't miss a thing. Julie grinned and then slowly retreated into the changeroom to leave Jack and Elizabeth alone.

Jack noticed they were alone and he gave Elizabeth a brief kiss.

"So, is this the dress?" Jack asked.

"I don't really think I need one, but do you like it?"

"I do, but I'm certain it's because it's you that's in it." He said as he ran his hands down the sides of her waist and stopped at her hips.

Elizabeth blushed, but was then disrupted as Julie came out of the changeroom.

Jack noticed Julie's failure at hiding the smile on her face, and he quickly removed his hands from Elizabeth's hips.

Tilly then started to cry in her carriage and Jack went over and picked her up.

"Doesn't Mummy look gorgeous." He told Tilly as he headed back over to Elizabeth's side so Tilly could see Elizabeth.

Matilda reached out for her Mother, but Jack held her back as he knew it wouldn't be suitable for Elizabeth to hold her while in the stores dress.

"I'll take her for another walk." Jack suggested as Tilly started to cry again, and Elizabeth nodded.

Elizabeth gave Tilly a kiss on the cheek and then Jack headed back out to the street in front of the store.

"So, you're going to buy it?" Julie asked.

"I'm not." Elizabeth said, and Julie sighed in disappointment. "Have you decided which one you want yet?"

"I have."

"Good. Let's go then." Elizabeth stated as she was eager to get back to Jack and Tilly.

Once Elizabeth and Julie had gotten changed and back into their own dresses, they exited the dressing rooms and went to purchase Julie's dress. While they waited for a shop assistant to arrive Julie noticed Jack out the front of the store.

"Jack is certainly attracting attention while here in Hamilton." Julie suggested, and Elizabeth followed Julie's gaze over towards Jack. She noticed him attending to Tilly as several women were stealing glances at him as they walked by, a few even trying their best at getting his attention.

"Are you jealous?' Julie asked.

"What? No." Elizabeth said, feeling embarrassed.

"You are!" Julie grinned.

"I trust Jack."

"I know you do, and I know Jack's eyes never wander from you, but you're still jealous."

"Julie!"

"What, I know it's true!"

Elizabeth then shook her head. Not wanting to speak to her sister anymore, she made her way out of the store.

"You didn't get a dress?" Jack asked as he noticed her exit the store empty handed.

"I didn't."

"What's wrong?" He asked, as he recognised something wasn't quite right.

"Nothing…"

"Elizabeth?" He asked with concern as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Julie thinks I'm jealous."

"Why would she think that?" Jack asked surprised.

"You haven't noticed all the women out here stealing glances at you and smiling?"

"No…"

"Well they have been."

"And that's what you're _not_ jealous about?" Jack enquired as he now took a hold around her waist as if in reassurance, and gave her a smile.

"Well, maybe I am a little." She admitted.

"Only a little?"

"Don't push your luck Jack Thornton."

"I know how lucky I am… how blessed I am, and I also know you're more than a little jealous Elizabeth Thornton."

She scrunched up her nose at him and gave him a smile as she knew he'd been able to read her mind.

Jack grinned at the cute look she gave him, and he gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Bella, you don't need to be jealous." He said quietly as he remembered they were standing on the sidewalk. "I'm all yours."

She gave him a smile and wanted to offer him much more, but knew it wasn't possible where they were. Instead she took hold of his arm and leaned in close as they waited for Julie.

Julie soon exited the store after making her purchase. She noticed Elizabeth's hold on Jack and gave her a smile.

"You both ready to go?" Jack asked, and both Elizabeth and Julie nodded, and they all made their way back to the car.

 _ **Later that evening**_

Julie hurried over to Jack as she noticed him exit the nursery with Tilly who was sleeping in his arms.

"Elizabeth's not with you?"

"No, she's doing some writing, why?"

"I wanted to apologise for today Jack."

"Apologise?"

"I couldn't convince Elizabeth to buy a dress at the store today."

"Don't worry about that. She'll still be happy, even without a new dress."

"But you said you're taking her out for her birthday tomorrow, and I know how much you thought she'd like a new dress." Julie said sounding disappointed.

"It's fine Julie. She has other dresses."

"She does, and I even know what she'll plan to wear when she finds out you're taking her out, but it just would have been nice if she had something to wear from this season."

"I'm sure it would have been, but I don't think Elizabeth will be overly concerned about the matter so don't worry."

"I know she's used to living out on the frontier now and she's not as concerned about fancy in-season dresses, but it still would have been nice for her to get one."

"It would have, but I know whatever she wears she will look beautiful, so don't worry."

"I'm so glad Elizabeth married you."

"Why is that?"

"Because I never have to worry about my sister being out on the frontier as I know she's with you. Also, because you're the best brother in law a girl could ask for." Julie said with a smile as she gave Jack a hug.

"I appreciate you thinking so highly of me, I hope to never disappoint you."

"Never." She replied, and they shared a smile.

"I'm thankful that you're my sister in law Julie."

"Because that means you're married to my sister?" Julie quipped.

"No, because I appreciate the friendship we have, and the friendship you have with Elizabeth."

Julie nodded, and Jack continued.

"As you know it's been somewhat… awkward with Viola, I'm really thankful that it's always been quite the opposite experience with you."

"Thank you for your kind words Jack, I'm very thankful for our friendship also."

They shared another smile before Jack was distracted by Tilly who started to stir in his arms.

"I better get this little girl into bed." Jack stated.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you then."

Jack made his way into Elizabeth's room, and saw her sitting at her desk. He he quietly headed over to the crib across the room and carefully placed Tilly inside. He made sure she settled and stayed asleep before making his way over to Elizabeth. Jack looked over Elizabeth's shoulder and noticed her check the nib of her fountain pen before she returned to her writing.

"So, what is Mountie Theodore up to these days?" Jack asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh." Elizabeth said, she'd been lost in her thoughts and hadn't realised he was there. "He's away on Mountie business." She casually stated.

"Oh." Jack said, sounding disappointed. "I hope he's not gone too long, unless he's involved in a shoot-out."

"You'd rather be involved in a shoot-out than be at home?" Elizabeth asked as she looked away from her desk and up towards Jack.

Jack was surprised at her question and wondered why she'd turned the tables from the fictional Mountie in her book, to this being about him.

"Of course not." Jack said earnestly. "I'm only content when I'm with you. I'd certainly choose you over a shoot-out."

Elizabeth turned around in her chair and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I do know that Jack." She stated honestly, but he heard the sadness in her voice.

"When did this become about us?"

"I worry if I'm keeping you here sometimes." Elizabeth admitted.

"Here?"

"Not Hamilton. I mean here, with me."

"Of course I'm here with you, I'm your husband. What do you mean?" He asked feeling extremely confused.

"I want you here with me, but it's been a while since you've had to leave." She started, and Jack nodded. "There's not anything you're keeping from me is there?"

"You know we don't have secrets."

"I mean Mountie business secrets Jack. If you were asked to go away, you'd tell me, right?"

"Of course I would." He said, and then he realised where this was coming from. She was concerned that he would hold off telling her if it was his duty to go away again.

"Elizabeth, before I went to the Northern Territories I was so tormented about telling you about my acceptance of Superintendent Collin's request because I was afraid of losing you. You know I worried that it wasn't fair to ask you to wait for me." Elizabeth nodded as tears welled in her eyes as she remembered the day. Jack knelt on the floor beside her, so he was eye level, and he placed a hand on her cheek. "You're my wife now Elizabeth, and as much as I never want to leave you again, I now have the reassurance that you'll be waiting for me. I've had that reassurance ever since you accepted my proposal and you agreed to be my wife, but prior to that I still had a lot of uncertainty. If I am ever called away again, I promise I will let you know right away."

Jack wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and she gave him a small smile.

"Have you been worrying about this all this time?" He asked her.

"Not often, but it has been at the back of my mind."

"I wish you had told me sooner."

"I know I should have, I just didn't want you to worry Jack."

"Elizabeth, if you're worried I want you to come to me. I don't want you to worry about me."

She gave him a slight nod in understanding. She knew she could go to him, but knew she couldn't promise not worrying about him, and he knew that.

Jack placed a kiss on her cheek, and he noticed the taste of her tears on his lips. He gazed into her eyes before giving her a small smile which she returned.

They then heard their daughter's cries from across the room. Elizabeth got up from her chair and went over to the crib and picked Tilly up.

Jack turned off some of the lights to darken the room before sitting down on the bed. He watched Elizabeth as she rocked their daughter in her arms as she hummed a song. He smiled to himself as he watched the sweet moment, and was reminded of how his wife was such a good Mother. She certainly wasn't the kind of Mother her own Mother had been, but she still somehow had the intuition to know what she was doing with their daughter.

Jack leaned back on the bed as he noticed Elizabeth put Tilly back into the crib before she headed over towards him.

"Asleep already?" He whispered, as Elizabeth sat down next to him on the bed and she nodded.

"So, you never got to finish telling me what Mountie Theodore has been up to. Has he had anymore action lately?"

Elizabeth eyed Jack off, wondering what he was implying.

"I do mean Mountie business action." He said with a grin and she smiled.

"You know I don't write shoot-outs."

"Or the other kind of action." Jack joked, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes before giving him a smile. "So what's left for Mountie Theodore then?"

"He still has those parts of his life. I just focus on other areas."

"Other areas?"

"Like how he's so helpful within his community, how he's so brave, and a wonderful husband."

"He sounds perfect." Jack said as he took her hands in his.

"That's because he is." She said with a smile, before finding his lips and giving him a slow lingering kiss.

"But there's still something missing. From my writing I mean." Elizabeth said once she'd pulled away from their kiss.

"Are you doubting yourself again?" Jack asked, as he read the look on her face.

"A little."

"Maybe you just need a little more encouraging?"

"Maybe." She replied with a grin on her face and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Or maybe a lot." He said quietly.

She noticed the feel of his warm breath on her cheek as he spoke, and she wrapped her arms around him. Their noses gently grazed each-others, their lips only millimetres apart, as they both lingered and held off their imminent kiss.

"Are you feeling encouraged now?" He whispered, as his lip gently grazed hers as he spoke.

"Very…much…so." She faltered as she felt the touch of his lips.

Without needing any further encouragement himself, Jack inclined forward to bring himself closer to her and their lips eagerly met.

Elizabeth ran her hands inside his jacket near the collar and then held onto his shoulders and pulled him closer, all the while without letting her lips leave his. She then pushed the jacket down off his shoulders and it slid down his arms.

Jack then pulled away from the kiss as he swiftly removed his jacket and let it fall to the floor beside the bed, before returning his attention back to Elizabeth.

"I love you Bella." He whispered as he locked his eyes on hers once more.

"I love you too." She replied just as quietly as she gently ran her hand through his hair.

Jack played with a tendril of hair that hung down the front of her shoulder. His eyes travelled down to his hand as he brushed the strand of hair back behind her shoulder before returning his vision to her bright blue eyes that were holding a gaze on him.

She momentarily lay her hands on his chest before bringing them higher where she gripped onto the collar of his shirt. She gently tugged at his collar and encourage him closer to remove the distance between them. He willingly complied, and he hastily gave her a fervent kiss. She returned his kisses just eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist before laying back on the bed and pulling her down with him. She felt the rise and fall of his chest against her own as they both tried to settle their laboured breathing while looking onto each-other's eyes once more. After a moment Jack placed his hand gently on her cheek and she lowered herself closer onto his chest and kissed him.

 _ **The following morning**_

The sun shone through the gaps in the curtains and Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes as she felt Jack place a blanket over the top of her body. She looked up at him and they shared a smile.

"Sorry I woke you, I noticed you were cold."

He saw her lips curve as she gave him a small smile in gratitude and he smiled in return. He noticed her shivering, so he wrapped an arm around her waist and carefully pulled her closer. She felt the warmth of his skin on her own and curled up into his chest. He rubbed her back with his hand to warm her up and she placed a kiss on his chest. His hand stopped as he held onto her a little firmer and he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Have you made any plans for today?" He asked, and she wriggled herself up alongside him, so they were eyelevel.

"No." She said placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Have you?"

"I may have made some plans for us."

"You have, what are they?" She asked surprised.

"I know it's not your birthday till next week, but I thought that while we're here in Hamilton we could celebrate."

Elizabeth grinned and Jack noticed her excitement.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked eagerly.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Is this why you suggested I buy a new dress?" She said catching on to yesterday's events.

"It is, but you don't need a new dress. You look beautiful in anything, or nothing at all." He said looking into her eyes as he ran his hand down her back. He noticed her blush and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Well I can't wear nothing Jack Thornton as I'm guessing we're going to be leaving this room, but I do have something in the wardrobe here that I think you will like."

"We could stay here all day if you really wanted to."

"It's a nice idea, but we're in my parent's house."

"It's not like they don't know what we do in here."

Elizabeth gently slapped him on the arm and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, I have planned somewhere to take you." He said.

"Where?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Tilly!" Elizabeth exclaimed, as she quickly sat up in the bed as she realised their daughter hadn't woken them all night. She jumped out of the bed, pulled on her dressing gown and headed over to the crib as Jack pulled on his trousers and headed over himself.

Jack and Elizabeth stood by the crib and looked down at their daughter. They noticed the rise and fall of her body under the blanket and realise she was still asleep. Elizabeth sighed with relief as Jack wrapped an arm around her and she rest her head on his shoulder as they continued to look down at their daughter. Tilly squirmed under the blanket before abruptly sitting up in the cot and looking up at her parents and giving them a big grin. She grabbed the railing of the cot and pulled herself up to a standing position, her soft messy curls bouncing as she repeatedly jumped on the mattress.

"How do you have so much energy so soon, Missy?" Elizabeth said reaching into the crib and lifting her daughter out. Elizabeth gave her a kiss on the cheek before handing her over to Jack.

Tilly placed her small hand on Jack's cheek and she scrunched up her little nose as she felt the stubble on his face.

"Someone thinks I should shave huh?" Jack said, and Tilly smiled. "We do need to get a move on, I should go shave." Jack said as he placed a kiss on Tilly's head and he noticed her reach back for Elizabeth and he handed Tilly back to her.

Jack headed off to the bathroom and Elizabeth went and sat down and nursed Tilly before preparing for the rest of the day.

 _ **A/N So did you feel the kissing scenes read differently? I felt I wrote them differently as I felt inspired by all those awesome Jack and Elizabeth moments we got in the Christmas movie.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if possible as I love reviews. Even if it's to give me some constructive criticism.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading.**_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jack had planned to take Elizabeth out for the evening for an early birthday present while they were still in Hamilton. He and Julie waited with Matilda in the parlour as Elizabeth finished getting ready upstairs in the bedroom.

"Maybe I should go check on her?" Jack asked, as he placed his daughter into Julie's arms.

"I'm sure she's fine…"

Julie's words trailed off and went unnoticed by Jack as he hurried out of the parlour.

Upstairs, Elizabeth carefully placed the hair comb in her hair that Jack had given her for Christmas. She got up from her seat at the dressing table, found her purse and then made her way out of the bedroom.

Jack entered the foyer just as Elizabeth started to descend the staircase. He noticed she was wearing the same dress she had worn on his first visit to Hamilton. It had been four years ago, and he thought about how she looked just as beautiful now, as she did that first time he saw her descend from the same stairway towards him.

He stood transfixed in his position at the bottom of the stairs as Elizabeth gave him a smile while making her way towards him. Her overwhelming beauty took his breath away, so much so that he was reminded of how he felt during their courting days.

Julie stood at the side entrance of the foyer as she watched Jack and Elizabeth.

"It's a good thing your Daddy isn't holding you right now. He looks a little weak in the knees." Julie said to Matilda as she smiled. She then retreated into the parlour with her little niece, to leave her sister and brother in law alone.

As Elizabeth approached Jack she noticed the mesmerising look in his eyes.

"Bella you're …" He started as he struggled to process his thoughts and put them into words.

"Stunning?" She asked, remembering hearing something similar once.

He took her hands in his before he started to reply.

"You are, but I'd rather use my own choice of words this time." He said as he was reminded of the time he stood in the same spot next to Charles and they had watched her descend the staircase. "I remember the last time I saw you wear this dress, back then there was so much I wanted to do and say to you but couldn't." Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I'm so glad I can tell you now, because Elizabeth you look strikingly beautiful." He said as he looked into her eyes and captured her gaze. "You're so becoming that you take my breath away, and while I find your physical beauty alluring, it's also your inner beauty that captivates me, and makes me so proud to have you as my wife."

Elizabeth blushed as she listened to his words, and he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek where he noticed it start to colour.

"You look dashingly handsome yourself." Elizabeth said as she placed her hands on his chest and looked over him and noticed the suit he was wearing. "And there was also a lot more I wanted to do and say to you that night also."

"There was?"

"I would have kissed you right here in front of Charles if it would have been appropriate to do so."

"You would have?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yes, why are you so surprised?"

"You just seemed captivated with your life here in Hamilton that night."

"I was a little, I got caught up with the music and with old friendships, but as you know, Charles was never anything more to me than a friend."

"I know."

"So why aren't you doing to me what you wanted to that night?" Elizabeth said as she gave him a suggestive look.

"I could ask the same of you."

Elizabeth glanced up at him and noticed his gaze was on her. She admired his long eyelashes, his hazel eyes, and the fact that they looked blue this evening, which were brought out even more by the navy-blue suit he was wearing.

As they both got lost in each other's glances, and forgot where they were, they closed the distance between them and their lips met. Their kisses passionate at first, before becoming slow and lingering.

Jack rest his forehead on Elizabeth's just as they heard a small cry come from over in the parlour. They looked into each-other's eyes and smiled before breaking the distance between them.

Without needing to say a word, Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they both headed towards the parlour.

As they entered the parlour, Julie hurried over and placed Matilda into Elizabeth's arms. Matilda's cries slowly started to dissipate once she realised she was in her Mother's arms.

"Oh Tilly." Elizabeth said trying to settle her daughter. Elizabeth was worried herself, she knew she would soon be leaving her daughter for a few hours.

"She seems a bit unsettled, maybe if you nurse her before we go she'll feel better?" Jack suggested as he understood Elizabeth's and his daughter's concerns.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and went off to find a place to nurse her daughter, somewhere quiet where Tilly wouldn't be disturbed by other members of the family or servants.

"You are good, with both of them." Julie said with a smile.

Jack slightly shrugged, feeling humbled.

"So where are you going tonight?" Julie asked changing the subject as she noticed Jack become subdued after hearing her comment.

"The Royal Connaught Hotel for dinner and dancing."

"I've never heard of it."

"It's a new hotel here in Hamilton." Jack informed her.

"The Royal Connaught?" William said as he entered the parlour and Jack nodded. "I heard they've been working on it for a few years now. Is this where you're taking Beth tonight?"

"It is Sir."

William took note at how easily Jack became so cautious and respectful towards him. He did however look forward to the day when his son-in-law would be consistently comfortable with him.

"I have yet to go there, but I've heard only good reports, I'm sure Beth will thoroughly enjoy herself."

"I hope so."

Elizabeth then walked back into the parlour with Matilda and stood by Jack's side.

Matilda looked much happier and she reached her little hands up towards Jack and he took her in his arms.

William then handed Jack the keys to one of his vehicles.

"Thank you." Jack replied.

"I hope you both have a wonderful night." William said.

Jack gave him a nod while Elizabeth gave her Father a smile and he headed out of the room.

"Well Miss Tilly, you are going to stay with your Aunt Julie for a few hours." Jack told his daughter. She gave him a big smile with her dimples showing, not understanding the entirety of her Father's conversation.

Jack gave Matilda a kiss on the cheek, and Elizabeth did the same before he handed his daughter over to Julie.

"There's diapers in the nursery, but if she needs anything from home you'll find it in my bedroom." Elizabeth informed Julie.

"I'm sure we'll be fine Elizabeth." Julie said, hearing the concern in Elizabeth's voice.

"I'm sure Tilly will be fine, but if you do need us, please contact the hotel." Jack informed Julie.

"We're going to a hotel?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"We are." Jack said slightly disappointed that he had given away part of the surprise. "And we should go, it's getting late."

Elizabeth went over and picked up Tilly's doll from the settee and handed it to her daughter.

"If she's upset she loves to hold onto her doll, and she loves it when you sing to her…" Elizabeth started but Jack reminded her again they needed to go.

"She will be fine." Jack said, his voice sounding gentle as he tried to console her.

"I know I just…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"I know." Jack said, letting her know that he understood.

Once Elizabeth knew that Jack understood how she felt, that was all she needed to feel reassured and was ready to go.

They said their goodbyes to Julie and then to Matilda, she had a little cry but didn't entirely understand they were leaving the house, so she was mostly happy to have her Aunt to play with.

 _ **Royal Connaught Hotel**_

Jack walked through the Edwardian style hotel with Elizabeth on his arm. They passed the large granite columns through the foyer of the Hotel, and Elizabeth looked up at the chandeliers that hung from the high ceilings.

"Jack this place is exquisite. However, did you find it?"

"I recal reading about it in the Hamilton newspapers. It only opened a few months ago."

"You read the Hamilton newspapers?" She asked surprised.

"When we're in Hamilton I do."

"Well I'm glad, because this place is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He said as he leaned over and placed a brief kiss on her cheek.

Jack then made his way towards one of the hotel's restaurants.

"Miss Thatcher?" Queried the Host at the front desk of the restaurant.

"Oh, Mr Timmins, it's actually Mrs Thornton now." Elizabeth said, surprised to see someone she recognized.

"I'm so sorry, now that you mention it, I do recall reading of your marriage in the society pages a while ago."

"It's been almost two years. This is my husband, Jack Thornton." Elizabeth informed Timmins, and the two men shook hands. "Mr Timmins was a waiter at one of the restaurants that Julie and I used to frequent." She told Jack, and he gave her a slight nod in understanding.

"I don't mean to speak out of place, but you are very lucky man to be married to one of the Thatcher sisters. I wouldn't have predicted any of them marrying someone from the West."

"I know how fortunate I am." Jack said as he looked over at Elizabeth and gave her a smile.

I was somewhat surprised to hear you headed off to the frontier for a teaching position Mrs Thornton, and I believe you're still residing there?"

"I am… we are in Hope Valley." Elizabeth replied.

"And she's quite the exceptional frontier woman now." Jack proudly stated, informing Timmins.

"That sounds like quite an accomplishment Mrs Thornton, I know you must have found a remarkable gentleman to have married someone from the frontier."

"I certainly did." Elizabeth said looking up at Jack while giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"And I should not keep you from your evening, do you have a booking under Thornton? If not I'm sure I could get you in somewhere."

"I did make a reservation." Jack informed him.

"Here it is." Timmins said as he looked down at the bookings on his desk. "Let me show you to your table."

Jack and Elizabeth followed Timmins over to their table and Jack pulled out Elizabeth's seat, he waited for her to be seated before taking a seat himself. Timmins then placed a napkin on both of their laps.

"A waiter will be right out to see you. I hope you both enjoy your evening."

"Thank you." Both Jack and Elizabeth replied.

"It was lovely to see you again." Elizabeth informed Timmins and he gave her a nod before making his way back to the front desk.

After finishing dinner Jack stood up from the table and walked over by Elizabeth.

"Would you care to join me for this dance?" He asked, as he offered his hand out to her.

"Of course, I'd love to." She said smiling up at him as she took his hand.

Jack lead her out onto the dance floor and they slowly started to dance in each other's arms.

"It's beautiful here Jack." She said, as she looked up over his shoulder at the hanging chandeliers. She noticed the soft light they gave off in the dimly lit room.

"Not as beautiful as you Bella." He said, and she brought her eyes back to his and gave him a shy smile.

Jack brushed a tendril of hair from her face before pulling her a little closer and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. She leaned in a little closer, and held onto him a little tighter and enjoyed the affection he was giving her.

"I miss this." She said quietly, her lips not far from his ear.

"This?" He asked pulling back so he could look into her face.

"Just _us_."

"I miss _us_ too." He said understanding what she meant, and he pulled her closer again.

"As much as I love Tilly, it is nice to spend time alone with you."

"I concur." He said as they continued to slowly dance.

"Maybe we could get Julie to babysit a little more often while we're here in Hamilton." Elizabeth suggested.

"Sounds good, I'm sure Julie would like that."

They silently continued to dance a little while longer, until Jack broke their silence.

"Did I tell you how much I love you in this dress Mrs Thornton?"

"I recall you saying something a little earlier."

"I'm so glad you didn't buy a new dress."

"Why is that?"

"There's something alluring about the fact that the last time I saw you in this dress that you weren't my wife."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, it would have also been nice if I were your husband back then. It might have saved some of the drama with your Father."

"You're right, but can we please not think about that now. Father is more than happy we're married now, he adores you Jack."

"He accepts me because he knows I adore you."

"He more than accepts you Jack."

"I guess so."

"I know so." Elizabeth replied. "So, you were going to tell me a little more about the first time you saw me in this dress."

"Well I think I told you earlier what I _thought_ of you when I first saw you in this dress, but I don't think it's appropriate for me to tell you what I _wanted to do_ with you when I saw you in this dress. The first time, and tonight."

"Why not? We're married now."

"I mean here, out in public." Jack said looking around before returning his eyes to Elizabeth's.

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and he felt himself relenting.

"Without saying too much, the first time I saw you in the dress, well, all I wanted to do was kiss you right there on the spot."

"I wanted to kiss you then also." She said. "And tonight, when you saw me?"

"Tonight, I wanted to scoop you up in my arms, carry you upstairs to your bedroom, and show you how much I love you." He whispered as he let his lips linger near her ear.

"We could have done that." Elizabeth said suggestively as she pulled back and looked into his eyes while running her hand through his hair just above his ear.

"With your sister and then rest of the family all knowing what we were up to?" Jack asked surprised.

"Ok maybe not." She said blushing at the idea. "But maybe later tonight?"

"Definitely, later tonight." He said letting his lips linger on her cheek as he spoke, and she smiled upon hearing his words.

"So, can we go now?" Elizabeth asked eagerly, and he gave her a grin.

"Sure."

They pulled out of their embrace and Jack took her hand and led her across the room. They went back to their table where he found their bill and placed their payment and a tip down on the table.

They then headed towards the front door before they were stopped by Timmins.

"Mr and Mrs Thornton. There's a phone call for you."

Jack and Elizabeth hurried across the room as they followed Timmins to the front desk. Timmins handed Jack the phone which he eagerly took hold of.

"Julie?" He asked, suspecting it would be her.

Elizabeth stood close to Jack's side to try listen into the conversation but all she could hear was Tilly's cries.

"Yes Jack, it's me." Julie started with concern in her voice. "Tilly fell while climbing out of her crib, she's alright but she's irreconcilable. I have tried everything to console her, but she won't settle."

"It's alright, we're on our way now."

"Oh good. I'm so sorry, I thought she was asleep."

"Don't worry Julie, we'll be there soon."

Jack handed the phone receiver back to Timmins and Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they hurried out of the hotel.

"What's wrong Jack?" Elizabeth asked, concern apparent in her voice.

"Tilly's fallen out of her crib, she's alright, just very upset."

"Out of her crib? I didn't even know she could get out of her crib!"

"I didn't either."

They hurried out to the car and Jack drove them back to the Thatcher Mansion.

Jack and Elizabeth entered the house and hurried up the stairs as they followed the direction of their daughter's cries.

They found Julie with Matilda in the nursery, the both of them looking rather distressed.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know how she got out of the crib, I thought she was asleep." Julie said as she handed Matilda over to Elizabeth.

"It's alright Julie, accidents happen." Jack replied.

"Ma Ma." Tilly cried as she recognised Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked down at her daughter whose red face was streaked with tears as she continued to cry. Elizabeth held her up to her chest and Tilly's screams settled into a sob.

Jack looked over at his daughter and brushed back the damp strands of her auburn hair as she buried her face into Elizabeth.

Jack observed where a lump on the side of Tilly's forehead had formed, and he motioned to Elizabeth to take a look. Jack then noticed the look of concern on Elizabeth's face and he wrapped an arm around her.

"She'll be alright, its just a little bump." He said trying to console her.

Elizabeth silently nodded as she held onto Tilly a little tighter and rocked her in her arms.

Julie then decided she should leave the three of them alone. She gently placed her hand on Elizabeth's arm in recognition as she made her way out of the room.

Matilda continued to whimper as her little hand tugged at Elizabeth's dress near her chest.

"I'll nurse her, she'll feel better and likely sleep."

Jack and Elizabeth headed out of the nursery and back into the bedroom with Tilly. Elizabeth sat down on the bed, loosened her dress as best she could and brought her daughter up to her chest.

Tilly's cries stopped and the three of them relaxed into a peaceful silence.

Jack sat down on the bed next to Elizabeth and looked on with admiration at his wife and daughter. He was always in awe as he watched the two of them together while nursing.

"It could have been so much worse Jack." Elizabeth said quietly.

"I know, but it wasn't, so we don't need to think about that."

She nodded and gave him a small smile before looking back down at their daughter. Matilda was still nursing while reaching a hand up a playing with a long strand of Elizabeth's hair, she then wriggled while trying to sit up and Elizabeth pulled her into her arms. She had a few small cries and Elizabeth handed her over to Jack while she fixed up her dress.

Jack looked down at his daughter before she buried her face into his chest and continued to whimper.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed while I have her." Jack suggested.

Elizabeth nodded, and she got up and went into the bathroom.

Once ready for bed Jack handed Matilda back over to Elizabeth. Elizabeth lay down on the bed on her side and she lay her daughter down next to her as Jack went off and got ready for bed.

Elizabeth looked down at Matilda and ran her fingers through her daughter's auburn curls, trying to settle her soft cries.

"It doesn't seem she'll go back into the crib tonight." Jack said, noticing that his daughter was still upset.

"I'm too scared to put her in there." Elizabeth said worried.

Jack lay down on the bed and carefully placed his arm on Elizabeth's waist, not getting too close to her as Tilly lay between them.

"She'll be alright." He said trying to console her.

"I thought she'd be asleep by now." Elizabeth said.

Jack and Elizabeth looked down at their daughter in between them, who's bright eyes looked up at them and while giving them a smile.

"Maybe I could tell her a story." Jack said, and Matilda looked up at him and he noticed a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"I like your stories." Elizabeth said as sheremembered the last one he told about the Mountie, the Princess and the spider in the row boat.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful Princess." Jack started as he smiled at Elizabeth before looking back down at Tilly.

"The Princess was a little worried because she thought the Mountie had lost interest in her."

"She was?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Shhh, you'll see." Jack said, and he continued his story. "A…" Jack stopped as he pondered on his choice of words. " _charismatic_ woman from the Mounties past had arrived into town."

"Oh." Elizabeth said, realising he was referring to Rosemary.

"The Mountie however was not at all influenced by this woman from his past and he knew the Princess was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with."

"He did? Even back then?" Elizabeth asked, and Jack nodded.

"He did know, and he decided to build the Princess a school house and a Church for the whole town."

"MaMa?" Tilly asked as she looked up at Jack, she certainly knew where the school house and Church was back home in Hope Valley.

"Yes, a school house for Mummy, so she had somewhere to teach all the children."

Jack noticed Elizabeth looking tired as her eyes open and closed.

"And on that same day the Mountie took the Princess on their first special walk."

Elizabeth's eyes opened, and she looked over at Jack and smiled. He leaned over and gave her a brief gentle kiss and she closed her eyes again.

"The Mountie and the Princess were both relieved to realise that neither of them had any intentions of leaving the Kingdom of Coal Valley any longer, and they were very happy." Tilly happily kicked her legs as she continued to look up at Jack and he gave her a smile. He ran his hand over her cheek and her little fingers grasped onto his hand. "The Mountie then presented the Princess with a drawing of them both that he had spent many hours on. The one just like you see hanging in the stairway at home. Then, the Mountie was completely certain that the Princess wanted to kiss him." Jack said as he looked up at Elizabeth. He noticed her fighting sleep as she wanted to listen to the story. Her eyes closed again but her hand reached out for his, and she held onto it. "So, they took each other's hands and the Mountie knew that the Princess was the _only one_ he could ever love like he did her, and they shared the most amazing kiss the Mountie had ever experienced."

Jack looked up from his smiling daughter and over at Elizabeth. She gave him a sleepy smile as she squeezed his hand.

Tilly kicked her feet on the bed and Jack returned his attention to her.

"And that was just the beginning of their love story, but for tonight, that will be the end of our story Miss Tilly." He said rubbing her tummy. "Mummy is falling asleep and you need to sleep too."

"No seep Da Da." Tilly said with a yawn.

"Yes sleep. Look at you two sleepy girls." He said looking over at Elizabeth, he noticed she was now fast asleep, and Tilly was soon on her way as she squirmed and made herself comfortable.

Jack then ran his hands through Tilly's hair until she fell asleep. He then turned out the light on the bedside table and then made himself comfortable in the large bed and went to sleep himself.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this. The initial intention was to end this off a little steamy but the end result was just a sweet moment with this adorable little family. I hope you all thought it was adorable anyway.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi Hearties,**

 **The last chapter was up late so I have two for you this week, and I'm already in the process of writing Chapter 31! I hope you enjoy this :)**

 _ **Hamilton**_

"You're sure you don't mind babysitting for us again?" Jack asked Julie as they stood in the parlour.

Elizabeth watched Julie who held Matilda on her hip. They'd only been in Hamilton for three days now but she noticed her sister starting to look like an expert with her childrearing skills.

"I don't mind at all, I love spending time with Tilly. And I will be keeping a constant eye on her, we won't have any mishaps like last time." Julie said as she looked from Jack and Elizabeth and back down to Tilly.

"That could have happened to any of us." Elizabeth said as she recalled Julie's last babysitting mishap where Matilda fell out of the crib while Jack and Elizabeth went out for the night.

"Maybe so, but I'm going to be extra careful this time. So, where are the two of you going?" Julie asked.

"Shopping and out for lunch." Jack informed Julie.

"Well have fun." Julie said with a smile.

Jack and Elizabeth said their goodbyes to Tilly and made their way out of the parlour.

Elizabeth went to head for the front door, but Jack took her hand and stopped her.

"Before we head out into all that busyness can we talk?" Jack asked, he still wasn't comfortable being out in the busy city streets and shops in Hamilton, and felt the desire to want to connect with Elizabeth.

"Of course." She said returning to his side as she continued to hold onto his hand. "We could go out back?"

Jack nodded, and Elizabeth lead him out through the back of the house and out onto the patio amongst the gardens.

Jack looked out over the garden that surrounded the patio before looking back at Elizabeth.

"Take a walk with me?" He asked casually as he held out his arm for her to take.

"Is there a reason for this walk?" She asked with a grin on her face, as she took hold of his arm and leaned into his side.

"Is just wanting spend time with my beautiful wife reason enough?"

"It is." She said giving him a smile.

Jack led her down the patio steps and through the lush green gardens on her parent's property.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked hearing something. "It sounds like Tilly."

"Come on!" Jack said looking around for the sound before grabbing her arm and pulling her further into the garden.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth laughed as Jack pulled her behind a tree. "Why are we hiding?"

Jack gently held a finger up to her lips to silence her.

"Because Julie doesn't know we're here."

"Oh." Elizabeth said realising.

Jack and Elizabeth peeked around the tree and saw Julie running after Tilly, who was running through the garden, totally naked except for the cloth diaper that was half falling off her.

"What has Julie been doing with her?" Jack asked surprised as they tried to stifle their laughter so as not to be heard.

"This reminds me a little of a story your Mother told me."

Jack looked back at Elizabeth with a puzzled look on his face.

"How you liked to sneak out of the house and run around outside without a stitch of clothes on…" Elizabeth said with a grin as she reminded him.

"Oh, that story." Jack said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Elizabeth placed a hand on Jack's cheek as she noticed it start to colour.

"I'm sure you were a beautiful child. Just as our Tilly is." She said giving him a smile.

Jack and Elizabeth then heard a loud squeal and they both quickly looked around the tree again as they saw Julie scoop Matilda up into her arms. They continued to quietly watch as Julie carried their daughter back into the house, and then Jack and Elizabeth turned their attention back onto each other.

"She's a funny girl." Elizabeth said looking up at Jack.

"Your sister or Tilly?" Jack asked as he'd noticed how frazzled Julie had looked while trying to catch Matilda.

"It was quite amusing watching Julie, but I meant our daughter."

"She's a happy girl, we did make a beautiful baby didn't we?" Jack said as more of a statement than a question.

"We did, maybe we could make more beautiful babies." Elizabeth asked flirtatiously as she placed her hands-on Jack's shoulders and slightly pushed him till his back was pressed up against the tree.

"Now?" Jack asked somewhat surprised.

"Why not now?" She asked as she placed her hands on his chest and leaned in closer.

"I thought we were going shopping and out for lunch." He said as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"Can't we do that another day Jack?" She asked sounding rather persuasive, as she looked down and played with the buttons on his shirt before returning her eyes to him.

"We could." He said as he started to cave into her idea, and he gave her a small smile.

He ran a hand through her hair as he leant back on the tree and held her tighter. He then brought her towards him and their lips met. Their kisses intensified, and Jack noticed Elizabeth starting to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"I'm not complaining but do you really want to make babies right here? In your parent's backyard?"

"I got a little distracted." She said realising where they were again as she looked around. "Maybe we could sneak in the house?"

"Staying here sounds more appealing right now. The last thing I want is your Father catching us sneaking into the house so I can make love to his daughter in the middle of the day."

"We can go in the back way. No one will ever know."

Jack stalled as he thought about what she said.

"Okay." He agreed, and she noticed a grin appear on his face and his dimples showed.

"Okay?" She asked, as she grinned herself. Jack nodded, and he took hold of her hand and she walked backwards and pulled him with her.

"Wait." Elizabeth said stopping.

"What?"

"Your buttons." She said as she went and started to rebutton his shirt.

Jack looked around to make sure no one was watching them as he waited for her to finish.

"You're quicker at unbuttoning than you are buttoning."

"That's because I've had more practice at unbuttoning your shirts." She said giving him a wink while gently patting his chest after finishing with the last button. She then took his hand again and they headed back towards the house.

Elizabeth showed him the way through a backdoor and up another stairway. They then snuck down the hallway and reached her bedroom door. They quietly opened the door before closing it quickly behind them.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Elizabeth told him as she leant her back against the closed door. She slipped her hands just inside his coat, she found his suspenders and slipped her fingers around them and pulled him closer.

"No, but later we'll have to work out how to sneak out of here." He said placing his hands on her hips.

"We'll worry about that later." She said as she gently held onto the collar of his shirt and looked up at him.

He leaned in and kissed her, a little too intensely as her back hit the back of the door and created a bang.

"I'm so sorry." He said pulling out of the kiss.

"It's fine Jack." She said as she pulled him closer, but she saw the worried expression on his face. "I'm fine really, maybe we should go over to the bed though. Creating a disturbance here isn't going to help us."

Jack nodded and gave her a quick kiss before taking her hand and pulling her over towards the bed. He sat down and she stood in front of him and she placed a hand on his jawline as she looked down at him.

"Were you serious when you commented on making more babies?" Jack asked, sounding more serious now.

"I was." She told him honestly. "I'm actually a little surprised it hasn't happened already."

"I am a little too, considering how often you can't keep your hands off me." He joked.

Elizabeth went to gently swat him on the shoulder, but Jack caught her arm in time before it made contact. She feigned a look of disappointment at him before a smile appeared on her face. He then pulled her down onto the bed next to him, and they both lay on their sides and looked at each other.

"Seriously though Bella, you really want more babies? I thought you'd be a little disappointed if you got pregnant at this point in time?" He said as he ran his hand down the side of her waist and stopped at her hip.

"I know I'm happy to be returning to teaching part time, but I could never be disappointed about having a baby with you sweetheart."

"Really?" Jack asked, and she nodded.

Elizabeth noticed Jack's eyes start to well up and she ran her thumb just below his eye.

"I'm sorry I caused you to think that." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"You don't need to apologise, I just must have misunderstood."

"Maybe so, but I hate knowing that I've caused you to think that. Jack, sweetheart, I want you to know how much I want to have more children with you. Having Matilda was one of the most precious gifts you've given to me, knowing that I was carrying your child inside of me, that we have a child together that is a little piece of both of us. I could never be disappointed in doing that again, no matter how many times. I want you to know how much I want to have more children with you, and how much I love you Jack."

"You don't know how relieved I am to here you say that." Jack said as he brushed a tendril of hair from her face and noticed the tears in her eyes start to fall. He wiped them away with his thumb and she gave him a small smile. "Show me how much you love me?" He whispered into her ear before burying his face into the hair near her shoulder.

"You didn't even need to ask." She said as she moved in closer and tilted her head to find his lips.

He wrapped his arm around her back and held her firmly.

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton."

"I love you too."

Almost an hour later Jack and Elizabeth sneaked out of the bedroom and made their way down the hallway.

"Jack! Your shoes!" Elizabeth said as she noticed his bare feet.

They quickly rushed back into the bedroom and Jack hurried over and put his shoes and socks on before they headed out the door once more.

They carefully made their way down the hallway and quietly descended the stairs.

"I'm starving, how about we both go into the kitchen and find something to eat?"

"I didn't realise you had both returned." Julie said, and Jack and Elizabeth stopped dead in their tracks.

"Uh yeah, we're here." Jack fumbled with his words as Elizabeth bit her bottom lip.

"What's going on? I thought you went out for lunch." Julie asked looking at the suspiciously. "Did something happen while you were out?"

"No nothing happened, we just didn't happen to have time to get anything to eat." Elizabeth said as she stood by Jack's side.

"Where is your shopping?" Julie asked as she just realised they were empty handed.

"Don't tell me you couldn't find anything that was suitable for use in Hope Valley again?"

"No nothing like that. So where is Matilda?" Elizabeth asked, trying to change the subject.

"I made up a space or her in the parlour to take a nap, she's still sleeping." Julie informed them.

Jack and Elizabeth headed back into the parlour and Julie followed them. She was still suspicious and then took note of Elizabeth's dishevelled hair and grinned.

Jack and Elizabeth noticed their daughter sleeping on a blanket on the floor. She had Jack's blankie in one hand and was grasping onto Brownie with the other, as well as having her favourite doll her parents had given her for Christmas at her side.

"She looks like a little Angel." Elizabeth said quietly.

"She was, until she escaped outdoors." Julie said.

"She got outside?" Elizabeth queried, pretending she didn't know a thing.

"Yes, right in front of my eyes! I was trying to put a new diaper on her and she took off and escaped out the back door!"

Jack and Elizabeth laughed as they remembered the sight of Julie chasing Tilly around the backyard earlier.

"She is fast these days." Jack said.

"She sure is." Julie said. "So, since the two of you apparently haven't eaten maybe you should go grab something before Tilly wakes up. I can stay here and watch her."

"Thank you Julie, that would be wonderful."

"I don't think you'll have time to get your shopping done though." Julie said with a grin as she held back her laughter.

Jack blushed and stayed silent as he looked everywhere but in Julie's direction.

"Julie!" Elizabeth exclaimed, chastising her sister.

"What? You could have been more careful about it if you didn't want me to know."

Elizabeth glared at Julie.

"Well, you walk in saying you're hungry, you don't have any shopping, and look at your hair Elizabeth!" Julie exclaimed.

Elizabeth placed her hands on her hair and looked up at Jack.

"Your hair looks fine to me." He said, trying to argue innocence.

Julie laughed and shook her head.

"If you wanted time to yourselves you could have just said so, you didn't have to make up some elaborate plan."

"It wasn't an "elaborate plan" we did intend to go shopping and out for lunch." Elizabeth argued.

"Oh, so it was spontaneous, how romantic."

"Julie." Elizabeth exclaimed between her teeth.

Julie smiled, which made Elizabeth feel more infuriated with her.

Matilda then cried out and Jack rushed over to pick up his daughter. He was relieved he had something else to do.

Elizabeth followed him over, eager to see her daughter, and Tilly's cries stopped once she saw her parents. Jack and Elizabeth then realised that Julie had left the room and both were somewhat relieved.

"I don't know how she does it, but every time we're here that sister of yours manages to embarrass me."

"Don't worry you're not the only one Jack. Embarrassing people is one of Julie's favourite pass times." She said, still feeling exasperated about the conversation she had with Julie.

Elizabeth looked down at her daughter and smiled. Her anger managing to dissipate as she became engaged just by her daughter's presence. Jack noticed Elizabeth start to calm and handed Tilly over to his wife.

"Did you miss Mummy and Daddy?" Elizabeth asked Tilly.

Tilly placed her hands on her Mother's face and Elizabeth started to place kisses on them before realising her daughters hands were all sticky.

"What has Aunt Julie been doing with you?" Elizabeth asked looking down at Tilly's hands.

"I don't know what it is but you're going to have a sticky face now." Jack said laughing as he looked at his two girls. "Come on I'll run you both a bath and I'll go find something in the kitchen for us to eat." Jack said as he guided Elizabeth out of the parlour and she followed his lead.

 **A/N So are you enjoying the 'steamy' moments or the heartfelt family moments better? Or both? Please let me know :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm really on a roll at the moment, third chapter this week, and I have to say I think this is one of my favourites! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

Chapter 31

Jack and Elizabeth entered the front door of their house after the long journey back from Hamilton.

Tilly who had had enough of being restrained through most of the trip home was eager to run, Elizabeth put her down and she straight away made a beeline for the parlour.

"Where does she get all that energy? I'm exhausted." Elizabeth exclaimed as she realised how tired she felt after the long trip.

"I thought you might be. I took the day off work tomorrow, Bill said he'd cover for me for an extra day." Jack informed her.

"He did? Oh that's wonderful." Elizabeth said as Jack placed their luggage on the floor over by the staircase.

"I also thought I'd take it off because it's your birthday tomorrow." He said as he walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I was wondering if you remembered."

"You should know I'd never forget. I thought we could spend a nice quiet day together."

"Sounds heavenly, but we have already celebrated my birthday in Hamilton."

"And that night didn't end so well."

"We had a beautiful evening out dinner and dancing. Tilly had a minor accident while Julie was watching her, but it didn't ruin my night. I can't imagine anything sweeter than spending the night with you and our daughter." She said placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Well I'm glad you're happy, but I still plan to help you enjoy your birthday tomorrow." Jack informed her, and she smiled upon hearing his words. "I'll just bring in the last of our things."

Elizabeth nodded, and then headed off to the parlour to find Tilly, to make sure her fourteen-month-old active toddler hadn't gotten herself into any trouble.

 _ **The following day.**_

Jack, Elizabeth and Tilly sat out in the row boat in the middle of the pond.

Jack constantly struggled to keep Tilly still as she continued to repeatedly try look over the edge of the boat. Elizabeth held onto the side of the boat as it frequently rocked from all the movements.

"Sorry." Jack apologised. "This was meant to be more relaxing."

"It's fine Jack, I am enjoying myself."

"Yes, but it's your birthday Bella."

"We have a toddler, this was pretty much what I was expecting when we decided to bring her out with us on the row boat."

"I know, you're right." Jack admitted.

"Fishy?" Matilda asked as she looked up from the murky water and back at her parents.

"Yes, there's fishies in there, I'm not sure you'll be able to see any though." Jack informed her.

Matilda scrunched up her nose and then leant her chin back down on the edge of the row boat as she looked back into the water for fish.

Jack and Elizabeth shared a smile as they watched her.

"Maybe one day you'll have to take Tilly fishing." Elizabeth suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, but today you're the birthday girl so we are going to focus on what you want to do."

"I'm just happy I can spend the entire day with my handsome husband."

Jack smiled upon hearing her words.

"Well I'm glad, but I'm not so sure you're going to be so happy to be here right now." Jack said cautiously.

"Why is that?"

"Because there's a spider in the boat…"

Elizabeth followed Jack's gaze and saw a spider crawling next to her, down the side of the boat. She hastily made her way into Jack's arms to get away from the spider and he grinned. Tilly then noticing her Mother's panic, started to squeal in fright and jumped into Jack's other arm.

"Jack! You know how much I dislike spiders!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she noticed the grin on his face.

"I'm sorry but how can I not be pleased? I now have two pretty girls throwing themselves at me." He laughed.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him before relenting and giving him a smile.

Tilly now getting past the initial shock, then started to cry as she wondered what was going on. She climbed onto Elizabeth's lap and snuggled into her chest.

Jack pulled Elizabeth onto his lap and wrapped his arms around both of his girls. Tilly's cries soon settled, and she peaked her head out, as she lay the side of her face on Elizabeth's chest while watching the water. Eventually she wriggled out of her parents hold and she sat down on the floor of the boat and played with her doll.

Elizabeth sat between Jack's legs and he reached over to pick up the spider. Elizabeth leaned back on Jack's chest as she tried to get further away from the offending insect, as he placed it further away. They watched it crawl off further down the other end of the boat, and Elizabeth once again started to relax in his arms.

"Happy now?" He asked as he turned his attention back to Elizabeth and she nodded.

Jack swept back the long tendrils of Elizabeth's hair, creating access to her neck, and he gently pressed his lips down onto her skin.

Elizabeth grasped onto Jack's leg as her body shivered as she felt his warm lips on her skin.

"Jack…" She whispered.

"Hmm." He said as he trailed kisses up her neck.

She didn't reply so he continued kissing up her neck and then onto her cheek.

"You want me to stop?" He asked in between kisses.

"No… I mean… Yes." She said, slightly pulling away from him and turning so she could see into his eyes. "I mean yes, but I don't want you to."

"We can continue this later?"

"I think that would be a good idea." She said giving him a smile as she took one hold of one of his hands.

"Okay." He said as he lifted her hand a placed his lips on the back of it.

Tilly then stood up and the boat started to sway, Elizabeth quickly grabbed her and pulled her back into her arms before helping her sit back down onto the floor of the boat

"Maybe we should head back to shore, it's getting a little hot out here anyway" Jack suggested once he'd regained balance of the boat.

"I think you were the one that was creating the heat Constable Thornton, not the sun." She said, giving him a knowing look.

He grinned upon hearing her remark, and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I'm not sure about that, I was starting to feel a little delirious from the heat as soon as you jumped into my arms Mrs Thornton."

"Well it's a good thing you weren't so delirious the last time you discovered a spider in the row boat."

"Maybe I was, I just didn't want you to know." He said, his gaze fixed on her.

She sat there astonished not sure what to say. After processing what he said, she gave him a shy smile.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't kiss me that day Jack. I think I would have been quite shocked."

"You didn't want me to kiss you? Because the way you looked at me as you sat in my arms gave me an inkling that you wanted to."

"I never said I didn't want to kiss you that day." She informed him.

"Oh, so you did want kiss me?"

"I did, but I'm not sure I was quite ready."

"I understand, which is exactly why I knew to wait." Jack said.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"I don't like waiting anymore though." She whispered.

"Neither do I."

Elizabeth got up and moved back over to her side of the boat and sat down, Jack feigned a look of disappointment before giving her a grin.

"I think we should go back to shore." She suggested.

"Before things get a little too heated again?" He said as he picked up the oars.

"Again? I think they already are…"

They both grinned at each other and Jack started to row back to shore.

Once they arrived, Jack helped Elizabeth and Tilly out of the boat. He then pulled the boat up onto the shore, and then went over to Elizabeth and took her hand.

Tilly ran ahead of them and they watched her through the tall green grass.

"I thought we should head to the Mercantile to see if we have any mail, there could be a few things waiting for us since we've been in Hamilton."

"Good idea. I was thinking of stopping in and seeing Abigail, it's been a while since I've caught up with her."

"She'd like that." Jack replied.

Jack let go of Elizabeth's hand and hurried up ahead and scooped Tilly up into his arms.

"Hey Missy, we're going into town, not to the Church." He said as he noticed her heading in the wrong direction.

"Schoo" She said to Jack.

"There's no school today, so no kids to play with." Jack told her. He knew Tilly loved visiting the school house on Monday's when Elizabeth was teaching, just so she could visit all the children.

Tilly wriggled in his arms and he let her down again, this time she ran up ahead towards town, she then ran back to Elizabeth and tugged on her skirt.

"See Aunty?" Tilly asked as she looked up at Elizabeth.

"Yes, we're going to the Café to see Aunty Abigail." She said giving her daughter a smile.

Tilly then grasped onto both her parent's hands and tried to pull them apart. Jack and Elizabeth let go of the hold they had on each other's hands and each took hold of one of Tilly's. Tilly smiled up at both her parents as they continued to make their way into town.

Once they arrived, Jack headed over to the Mercantile while Elizabeth went over to the Café with Tilly.

Jack walked up the steps towards the Mercantile but stopped as Bill made his way out the front door.

"Just the man I was looking for." Bill said as he noticed Jack. "I have an urgent telegram for you."

"Thanks." Jack said as Bill handed him the telegram.

Jack silently read through the telegram before looking up at Bill.

"I'm sorry, I guess you've been expecting something like this for some time now." Bill said noticing the concerned look on Jack's face.

Jack nodded.

"Can you keep this to yourself, at least until tomorrow? I don't feel I can break the news to Elizabeth today, it's her birthday."

"Certainly, you have my word." Bill said as he gave Jack's upper arm a pat.

Bill then headed off down the steps as Jack made his way into the Mercantile.

Elizabeth sat Tilly on her hip as she carried her into the Café. They entered through the kitchen door and found Abigail rushing around the kitchen.

"Oh Elizabeth." Abigail said stopping, as she saw her friend enter the room. "It's so good to see you. I missed you all while you were off in Hamilton" Abigail wiped her hands on her apron and hurried over and gave Elizabeth a hug.

"I missed you too Abigail. As much as I enjoy the luxuries Hamilton has to offer, I'm so glad to be home."

"I'm glad, and how is my little Angel?" Abigail asked as she held her hands out and Elizabeth placed Tilly in her arms.

"She's wonderful, she got very spoilt by all the family, and had a lovely time with Aunt Julie."

"That's lovely." Abigail replied. "And a little bird reminded me last week that it's your birthday today. Happy Birthday Elizabeth." Abigail said giving he another hug.

"Thank you. I've been very spoilt myself. Jack took me out dinner and dancing in Hamilton, and now today he's taken the day off work to spend with me, he even bought me a new leather-bound journal and a bottle of lemon verbena."

"You have been spoilt, I always knew that husband of yours would be a keeper." Abigail said giving her a wink.

"He certainly is." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Before I forget, this is for you." Abigail said picking up a basket and handing it to Elizabeth, while juggling Tilly in her other arm.

"What is this?" Elizabeth asked, seeming somewhat surprised.

"Just a little something for supper. Consider it a birthday present."

"Thank you so much Abigail. This will be wonderful." Elizabeth said, she placed the basket down on the kitchen table in front of her, and sat down on one of the stools at the table.

Jack then entered the café and made his way over to Elizabeth.

"It's good to see you home Jack." Abigail greeted him.

"It's good to be back." He said, his voice sounding solemn and serious. "You ready to go?" He said looking down at Elizabeth as he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Sure." She said standing up.

"Sorry to leave so soon Abigail, it's been a busy few days though." Jack said apologising.

"I understand." She said as she handed Tilly over to him and he took his daughter in his arms.

Jack placed a kiss on Tilly's cheek, and then took hold of Elizabeth's hand.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Elizabeth said to Abigail.

"Looking forward to it." She said as she gave them all a smile.

Jack nodded, and they made their way out of the kitchen door and headed home.

 _ **Later that evening**_

Elizabeth was in the nursery, sitting down in the rocking chair and nursing Tilly. She noticed her daughter getting extremely drowsy and she carefully placed her in her cot. She gently pat her daughters back for a couple of minutes to make sure she was completely settled, before quietly making her way out of the nursery.

She walked down the staircase and saw Jack standing at the bottom of the steps wearing a suit. She smiled thinking about how handsome he looked, but also wondered what he was up to.

"Jack what are you doing?" She asked as she stopped at the last step and stood in front of him.

"May I have the pleasure of your company this evening?"

"Why are you being so formal? Are you going to ask me for my hand again?" She said, trying not to laugh.

"Again?"

"The first time you asked me out for dinner, well the first time when you officially asked me and made it perfectly clear that it was your intention to court me, you asked me for my hand."

"I did?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yes, and I wasn't sure whether you meant literally at first." She laughed. "I was somewhat shocked."

"I imagine you must have been, I'm glad I didn't realise, otherwise I might have lost my courage to ask you to dinner." Jack admitted.

"I'm glad you didn't then, as you asking me to dinner was the most wonderful surprise."

"I'm so glad I asked you too, but tonight I want to ask you again." He said taking her hands in his own.

"You don't have to ask me, we eat dinner here almost every night…"

"Just play along with me okay?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Alright." She said smiling.

Jack wrapped his arms firmly around her before picking her up, swinging her around and lifting her down from the final step on the staircase. She gave him a smile and he slowly released her as she slid down his body before her feet touched the ground.

Jack then offered her his elbow which she took hold of and he walked her into the dining room.

"Jack this is beautiful." She said as she noticed he had placed candles and red roses on the table and had already set out the evening meal that Abigail had prepared for them.

Jack held out a chair for her and she sat down. He then went and pulled a chair up right next to her and sat down himself. He felt her hand slide over his thigh as it searched for his hand. He lingered as he enjoyed the feel of her hand on his thigh, he then looked into her eyes and gave her a smile. He then searched for her hand under the table and took it in his.

"Happy Birthday Bella." He said as he leant over and gave her a brief but meaningful kiss.

"Thank you. This is amazing Jack, you really didn't have to do all this."

"Of course I did, you're the most important person in the world to me sweetheart, this was a way of me trying to show you that I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, and I know you love me because you show me every single day. Every time you smile at me, or when you call me Bella." She said giving him a smile. "Or whenever you make me laugh, or use those dear words you say to describe your love for me. I especially know you love me in the way you touch me, and not just when we're making love, but in all the gestures and affection you give me throughout the day, and sometimes even at night when I feel you reach out for me. You've always been good at grand gestures in displaying your love for me Jack, but it's also the little ones that are just as important."

"I'm glad you notice them, because they're often not intentional, they come naturally from my heart. My heart that is so full of love for you."

Jack noticed tears starting to fall from Elizabeth's eyes and down onto her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb before resting his hand on the side of her face. He felt her lean into his hand and saw her close her eyes. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips and she willingly responded. Their kisses gradually got a little more passionate before they pulled away and rest their fore heads on each-other's.

"Maybe we should eat before we get carried away." Jack suggested as he sat up while continuing to keep his eyes on her.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head.

After supper Jack excused himself from the table and informed Elizabeth he'd be right back.

Elizabeth cleared the table and put out the few candles that Jack had decorated the table with. She picked up once of the roses and brought it up to her nose and took in the scent.

She then saw Jack descend from the stairs and make his way over to her side. He carefully took the rose from her hand and placed it down on the table before taking her hand in his and he silently walked her across the room and up the stairs.

He stopped outside their bedroom door and he encouraged her to enter the room first.

She stepped inside, and upon looking into the room she covered her mouth with her hand. She noticed an array of tea candles around the room and dozens of rose petals laid out over the bed.

"Jack." She whispered as she looked back at him and he smiled.

She turned back around again to look at the display in front of them and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned back into his chest as she took a moment to take everything in.

"This is beautiful, when did you have time to do this?" She asked.

"I've been planning, but I only set it up just now."

"You're amazing, you know that?" She said, and she turned around while still in his arms and kissed him.

Her hands roamed through his hair and their kisses intensified. He slowly walked her across the room while not letting go of his hold on her or letting it interfere with their kisses.

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton." He said breaking out of the kiss as he stopped at the side of their bed.

"I love you too." She said with tears in her eyes.

Jack then pulled her down onto the bed with him, and he showed her how much he loved her.

Jack and Elizabeth relaxed in the bed, tangled in each-other's arms as they waited for their laboured breathing to settle.

Elizabeth lay her head in her customary position between Jack's shoulder and neck. She turned her head and pressed small kisses onto her husband's neck as she felt his hands slowly run up and down her back.

She moved up the bed to be eye level with him and she noticed tears in his eyes. She noted that this was not entirely unusual, but she did suspect a trace of sadness in his facial features.

"Jack, is something wrong?" She asked quietly, with concern apparent in her voice.

"Why would something be wrong?"

"What we just shared here was beautiful, but I know somethings wrong sweetheart. I know how the way you cry when you make love to me, but this is different." She said, her voice sounding gentle and compassionate while being filled with worry for him.

"Can it wait till tomorrow Bella? It's your birthday, I don't want to spoil it." He said, trying his best to be strong for her.

"Jack, you're hurting, I need to know what's wrong."

Jack sighed and placed a kiss the top of her head.

"I won't be able to sleep not knowing. Please tell me." She pleaded, and he returned his eyes onto hers.

"I received a telegram today while we were in town." Jack started, and Elizabeth held her breath waiting for him to finish. "I've been called to Cape Fullerton."

"Jack…" She said letting out her breath, as she started to realise she was starting to hear what she suspected.

"There's been a series of bank robberies and they need urgent back up. The Mounties haven't even given me a request, it's an urgent demand."

"How soon do you need to go? How long will you be gone?" Elizabeth asked with desperation in her voice.

"I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow, I'll be gone for about a month."

"Then I will go with you." She insisted.

"As much as I want you to, you can't. You and Matilda need to be here where you're safe, not in a busy and dangerous city by yourselves. I'll be away long hours throughout the day and night, I need to know you and Matilda are safe and that won't happen there. Our daughter also needs stability, I can't give her that in Cape Fullerton, so you're going to have to be the one to give that to her here."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding, as tears welled up in in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth, especially to have to give you this news now. I feel like I've ruined our evening."

"I'm glad you told me Jack, and you haven't ruined our evening. It was perfect and will be something I will continue to remember and cherish."

"We can do this right? I've been gone much longer before."

"You think we can't?" Elizabeth asked, feeling worried.

"I know we can Bella, it's just that it feels like my heart is breaking whenever I have to leave you for more than a day."

"I understand, my heart aches too, and a month seems like an eternity."

"And to leave Tilly, maybe she'll forget me." Jack said, his voice breaking as he spoke.

"Oh Jack, she won't forget you." Elizabeth said holding onto him a little tighter as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"If she doesn't forget me, she'll think I've left you both."

"No she won't, because I'm going to remind her every hour of the day just how much her Daddy loves her, and how he will be home again soon."

"You promise?"

"You know I will."

Jack silently nodded.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"You don't need to apologise sweetheart. I knew this is what I was signing up for when I chose to be with you, this is our life, we will get through it. As long as you promise me to be safe and come home to us."

Jack leant his head against Elizabeth's and their noses brushed against each other as the tears on their cheeks mingled through their touch. He started to kiss away her tears before leaning back to look into her eyes. He took her hand and placed his lips on the back of her hand where her engagement and wedding rings sat, and she knew it was his silent way of promising her that he'd be careful and return home.

Elizabeth rest her head on Jack's chest as she silently sobbed, thinking how she would be facing the following month ahead without Jack. She worried about the unknown dangers he'd be faced with, and how they would plague her mind while he was away.

Jack felt her body tremble from her cries as he ran circles on the warm skin of her back to try console her. He soon noticed her settle as he recognised the gentle rise and fall of her body, and he knew she was asleep. Jack wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and sighed, regaining some comfort in the fact that Elizabeth had been able to sleep. He carefully leaned over and turned off the lantern on the bedside table before returning to her side. He gazed up at the ceiling and thought about what lay ahead of him in Cape Fullerton, along with all the concerns in regard to leaving Elizabeth and Tilly on their own. His eyes were sore from crying, and they soon became heavy. He rolled over and placed his arm around Elizabeth's slim waist and took comfort in the fact that she was in his arms in this moment. He inhaled the scent of lemon verbina perfume on her skin that he had given to her that morning for her birthday, and the feel of her soft skin on his own. He nuzzled his face into her soft curls that lay on the pillow they shared, and the warmth of her body started to relax him, and he drifted off to sleep.

 _ **A/N Hi Hearties, I thought I'd add a little drama, hoping that now you've seen the Christmas Wishing Tree you can handle a little here. Don't worry though, Jack won't be gone for too long! I will have him back soon.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this sweet moment even though it was filled with sadness. I will have more up soon**_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jack woke early the next morning, dread filling his mind as he remembered it was only one more day until he was to leave for Cape Fullerton. Realising Elizabeth wasn't in her customary position at his side, he reached across the bed for her, but found her side of the bed empty. He felt a pit in his stomach as he wished she were there with him. He rolled over and thought about how he told her of his leaving, it had concerned him. He tried his best to brush away his worries, so as to try enjoy the time he did have with her today. They had certainly enjoyed a beautiful evening together, and he tried to focus on that. He got out of bed, pulled on a clean pair of trousers, and went in search of Elizabeth.

Jack stood in the doorway of the nursery and saw Elizabeth sitting in the rocking chair nursing Matilda. He leaned against the doorframe and watched them in silence. His gaze fell on Elizabeth as she he noticed her lovingly look down at their daughter who was kicking her feet about while continuing to feed. He took in the moment, wanting to hold onto the memory, as he wouldn't see more over the following month. He then noticed Matilda squirm until Elizabeth pulled her up into a seated position on her lap.

Elizabeth then noticed Jack's presence and she looked over at him and smiled. He gave her a small smile in return and started to make his way over towards her. He picked Tilly up from Elizabeth's lap, as she adjusted her nightgown.

"Good morning Miss Tilly." He said, giving her a kiss on each of her rosy red cheeks, and he got a big smile from her.

Elizabeth got up from the rocking chair and Jack looked over at her as he tried his best at giving her a genuine smile. She did the same in return and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Good morning." He said as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Today is, but I'm not sure about the following ones."

"I know… but let's try enjoy today, alright?"

She nodded, and they made their way downstairs to start the day.

Jack headed out to the barn to prepare Sargent for the ride into town as they would soon be on their way to the Church service. He strapped the horse up to the wagon. Just as he was done, he saw Elizabeth and Tilly hand in hand, making their way out the back door.

"My pretty girls." Jack said as he noticed Elizabeth and Tilly in their pink dresses all ready for Church.

He placed a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek and then scooped Tilly up into his arms.

"You look quite handsome yourself." Elizabeth said as she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jack then helped Elizabeth onto the wagon before placing Tilly into Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth took her daughter and sat her on her lap as she waited for Jack. Jack then climbed into the wagon himself and they made their way towards the Church.

Everyone filed out of the Church after the service ended, and gathered on the grounds outside to chat out in the warm sun.

"How would you three like to come for lunch today?" Abigail offered as she reached Jack and Elizabeth's side. "It would be especially nice to see you before you go tomorrow Jack."

"Thank you Abigail, we'd love to come by." Jack said, after he noticed Elizabeth give him a nod of approval.

"Also, after lunch I thought you may appreciate a babysitter, then you could spend some time together alone." Abigail suggested.

"That would be wonderful Abigail. I really don't know what we'd do without you sometimes, you really are the best friend we could have." Elizabeth replied.

"I love you both, I'm only doing what a good friend would do." Abigail said giving them a smile.

Elizabeth then noticed Tilly had wandered off with Emily and Opal, and they were getting awfully close to the pond.

"Excuse me for a moment." She said, and she hurried off after her daughter.

"You're going to be very missed Jack, not just by your family, but by me too." Abigail told him.

"Abigail, you're considered to us as family, and I will miss you too." Jack told her.

"That's very sweet Jack."

"It's true, and I know Elizabeth believes the same." He said giving her a small smile. "You'll look after my girls while I'm away won't you?"

"You don't even need to ask." She told him, and she gave him a hug.

Elizabeth then returned to Jack's side with Tilly in her arms.

"Well I will see the three of you soon at the Café, I need to go find Cody."

"See you soon." Both Jack and Elizabeth replied, and Abigail hurried off.

 _ **Late afternoon**_

Jack and Elizabeth had an enjoyable lunch at Abigail's with most of their friends. It had been a good opportunity for Jack to personally say goodbye to his friends before his departure.

Jack sat on the settee in the back room of the Café with Elizabeth as he watched Cody chase Tilly around the room. Tilly giggled as she ran as fast as her little feet would take her, before running into Elizabeth's legs and burying her face into her Mother's skirt.

Cody stopped and caught his breath, his face turning serious as he looked over at Jack.

"I'll miss you Mountie Jack."

"I'll miss you too Cody. I hope you look after that Mum of yours while I'm gone."

"I sure will, and Mrs Thornton and Tilly too." Cody said, standing proudly.

Jack and Elizabeth smiled upon hearing Cody's words.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." Jack told him.

Abigail then brought out a batch of cookies for everyone and Cody ran off to get one. Tilly made her way after him as did little Johnathan Coulter. Cody got Tilly and Johnathan a cookie before getting himself one, and then Abigail scooted the children out of the kitchen.

Tilly sucked on her cookie, leaving an array of crumbs on the floor as she made her way over to her Father where she climbed up onto his lap. She nestled herself into his arms and made herself comfortable as she munched away on her cookie. Once she finished, she settled back into her Father's arms and watched the surrounding adults converse amongst each other.

Soon after everyone had left, the long day caught up with Tilly and she fell asleep in Jack's arms.

"Did the two of you want to head off now? That's if you think Tilly won't mind waking up without you here." Abigail suggested.

"I think she's familiar enough with you now that she should be alright. If you don't mind that is." Elizabeth said.

"Of course not, in fact I'd love to spend some time with this dear little Angel of yours." Abigail replied as Jack stood up and lay Tilly in her arms.

"Thank you Abigail." Elizabeth said as she stood. She gave Abigail a hug before placing a kiss on her sleeping daughter's head.

Jack then took hold of Elizabeth's hand and they silently walked through the Café dining room and out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack stopped on the front patio of the Café and took both of her hands in his.

"Will you take one last walk with me before I go?"

He then saw tears in Elizabeth's eyes, and realised his mistaken choice of words.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Elizabeth broke down crying and Jack guided her up against the wall of the Café, and used his body to shield her from passer-by's.

"Bella, this won't be our last walk. I'll be back, I promise." He told her as he leaned in and placed his fore-head on her own.

She nodded in understanding, and tried her best at holding back her tears. Jack pulled a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and gently dabbed the tears on her face before handing the handkerchief to her. Once she'd composed herself she took Jack's hand and entwined her fingers with his, and then encouraged him to lead ahead for their walk.

They headed down the main road and made their way towards the pond.

"While I'm gone I'd appreciate it if you frequently check in with Abigail and the Coulter's. I'm concerned about you and Tilly being out at the house alone." Jack said deciding to break the silence now they were alone.

"I will Jack."

"And if you urgently need to contact me, you can send telegrams to Mountie Headquarters in Cape Fullerton." He said, and she nodded. "Of course, I'll write to you as much as I can, but I can't promise it will be often."

"I understand. I will write to you every day." She told him.

"Don't feel you have to. I don't want you staying up late, writing once Tilly is in bed."

"I'll be fine Jack, you're normally keeping me up late at night anyway." She said giving him a grin.

He smiled, feeling relieved he could see her playful side present itself amongst the sadness.

"Maybe so, but surely you'll be tired having to look after Tilly on your own in the evenings and early mornings. Please make sure you ask Abigail and Rosemary for help if you need it."

"I will."

Jack walked Elizabeth past the pond, and in time she noticed they were at the spot where they had shared their first kiss.

"So many sweet memories here." She told him as they sat down on the log where Jack had many years ago calved a love heart with their initials in it.

"Our first kiss." He said with a smile.

"And where I told you we were having a baby." She said smiling back at him.

"I wish we were here on a happier note today."

"We have reason to be happy, we have today, and many more days ahead of us." She said, trying to cheer herself up as much as Jack.

Elizabeth rest her head down on Jack's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her back as they sat for some time in a comfortable silence.

"Maybe we should head back and pick up Tilly." Jack said as he noticed twilight almost starting to set in.

He stood and pulled Elizabeth up with him, they then slowly walked back into town and headed for the Café.

 _ **Later that evening.**_

As Jack put Tilly to bed, he lingered a little longer than he normally would, as he watched her sleep her in her crib. He noticed the rise and fall of her chest, her auburn curls splayed out across the mattress that reminded him of Elizabeth's, and her little hands that rest beside her head. He leaned into the crib and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before quietly making his way out of the nursery.

"Asleep already?" Elizabeth whispered as they crossed paths in the hallway. Jack nodded. "You hungry?" She asked, wondering what she could cook for supper.

"Not really, Abigail put on quite a spread for lunch today, I'm still full."

"She did, I'm not hungry either."

"I wish I didn't make you so sad Bella." Jack said, noticing the apprehension on her face. He felt it in himself also.

"You don't make me sad Jack, every day you me the happiest woman in the world. I know you wouldn't leave if you didn't need to."

Jack pulled her into his arms and she rest her head on his chest. He felt her tears soak through his shirt as she silently cried into his chest.

Eventually she looked up at him, all teary eyed, and still as beautiful as she aways was. Her big blue eyes glistened with fresh tears, displaying sadness and adoration for him all at the same time.

Tears started to form in his own eyes as he watched her, and they held onto each other a little tighter as they both felt his impending departure lay heavy on their hearts.

"Show me how much you love me Jack." She whispered as she gazed into his eyes.

He placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her passionately before guiding her into their bedroom and answering her request.

 _ **The next morning**_

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she noticed Jack at her side watching over her. She saw the adoration in his eyes and she moved over closer, and he pulled her into his embrace. She thought of last night events and a smile creeped up upon her face, and she buried herself into his chest. She let her cheerful thoughts linger before allowing herself to become overwhelmed with the days events that loomed over them.

They lay in each other's arms until she heard Jack's voice." Elizabeth…" He whispered, and she looked up at him. "It's time…again."

"I know..."

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too sweetheart."

 _ **Later that morning**_

Jack brought Sargent out of the barn and prepared him for the long ride ahead. He took his horse by the reigns and guided him to the front of the house where he found Elizabeth sitting on the porch with Tilly in her arms. She stood and placed Tilly on her hip as she carried her down the porch steps and made her way towards Jack.

Jack took Matilda from Elizabeth's arms and looked at his daughter. He wondered how much she would grow and change over the next month and felt disappointed that he would miss it.

"Daddy's got to go now." He told Tilly, and she looked at him. "I want you to be good for your Mummy while I'm gone alright."

Tilly ran her little hands over Jack's clean-shaven face as she looked up at him. Jack looked over her one last time before he was to leave. He noticed her soft curls that were tied up into ponytails with pink ribbons, her rosy red cheeks, and her long eyelashes that Elizabeth always informed him were just like his. He smiled, and kissed her cheek before placing her back into Elizabeth's arms.

"Da Da" She said as she reached back out for him and tears formed in Jack's eyes.

"I love you Tilly, I'll be back soon." He said, taking her little hand and giving it a kiss.

Jack wrapped his arms around both Elizabeth and Tilly. He buried his face into Elizabeth's hair as he felt her lean against him, while a little hand started to tug on a button on his serge. He didn't have the heart to stop his daughter, so he let her be, as he held both his girls in his arms.

He pulled back from the hug and looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Be safe." She said with tears in her eyes.

Jack brought her left hand up to his face and kissed her hand where her engagement and wedding ring sat.

As he looked back up at her she noticed the anguish in his face and her tears flowed freely as she started to sob.

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton."

"I love you too." She spoke, in between her cries.

Jack leaned in and kissed his wife slowly, committing it to memory. He felt her lips quiver from her cries as she kissed him in return, and his heart felt like it was breaking all over again.

Jack held his gaze on Elizabeth as he placed his hand gently on his daughter's head. He then stepped back slowly, removing his hand from Tilly and releasing his hold on Elizabeth's hand. He then turned and mounted Sargent, looked at Elizabeth and Tilly one last time and guided Sargent to head off.

Elizabeth watched Jack ride off as she did her best at holding back her cries, she knew she had to be strong for her daughter, and didn't want to worry her. She placed a kiss on her daughter's head and held her a little tighter while keeping her eyes on Jack until he was out of sight.

 _ **A/N I'm enjoying writing these sad moments for a change, but don't have a heartie attack Hearties, Jack will be home with his little family soon**_ _ **Please let me know if you're enjoying the heartfelt sadness. I do find I enjoy it on the show, even though it is terribly heart breaking.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The afternoon sun shone down on Hope Valley as Elizabeth walked into town. The grasp of her daughter's small little hand in hers was all that was keeping her together. Jack had only left for Cape Fullerton the previous day, and she was desperately missing him already.

Tilly hadn't grasped the fact that her Father would be gone for so long, as she happily walked along with Elizabeth. She let go of her Mother's hand and toddled up ahead in the direction of town, only stopping to find something new to explore. She picked up a flower that was growing amongst the green spring grass and then waited for her Mother to catch up to her.

"Ma Ma." Tilly called, while holding up the flower.

"Thank you, my sweet girl." Elizabeth said, as Tilly handed her the flower.

Tilly watched her Mother smell the flower and give her a smile, before running up ahead once more.

As they entered town, Elizabeth took hold of her daughter's hand and they headed towards the Café.

"Da Da?" Tilly asked as she pointed towards the direction of the jail.

"Daddy's not there today Tilly, he's gone away for a while remember."

Tilly looked at Elizabeth curiously.

"We're going to stay at Aunty Abigail's tonight."

Tilly's face beamed as she heard Elizabeth, and she happily continued her walk to the Cafe with her Mother.

"Here's two of my favourite girls." Abigail said, as she saw Elizabeth and Tilly enter through the kitchen door.

Elizabeth smiled as best she could as she closed the door behind her.

"You're missing Jack?" Abigail asked as she noticed the solemn look on her friend's face.

"I am." Elizabeth said as she put down her overnight bag, and Abigail wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug.

"How's the little one holding up?"

"She's fine, she has been asking for Jack but doesn't appear to be too upset. I don't think she understands what's going on." Elizabeth informed her.

Abigail nodded.

"Can I give you a hand with anything?" Elizabeth asked, hoping she could keep herself busy to distract her thoughts, while also being helpful to Abigail.

"Sure, could you just give that stew on the stove a stir while I work on kneading this dough here."

"Of course." Elizabeth headed over to the stove and started stirring the pot as she watched Tilly make herself comfortable at the back of the café with the few toys Abigail always left out for her.

"I heard Rosemary covered your day at the school yesterday." Abigail said.

"Yes, I couldn't bring myself to go in the same day Jack left. She's offered to take over my one day a week until Jack returns, but I will see how it goes. In some ways I'd like to have the distraction of being at the school, but I'll see how Tilly handles Jack being away. I want to be with her if she needs me."

"That's understandable."

Elizabeth looked down as she felt Tilly tugging at her skirt as she started to cry.

"Oh Tilly, I think you need a nap." Elizabeth said sympathetically, as she picked her daughter up.

Tilly shook her head as she continued to cry, and Elizabeth gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How about we go set up your room? Then she can take a nap." Abigail suggested.

"That would be a great Abigail, thank you."

Abigail picked up Elizabeth's bag and the two women headed up stairs to Elizabeth's old bedroom.

"I have to say it's a little strange being back here after all this time." Elizabeth said looking around her old room.

"I can imagine. Especially as you now have this little Angel with you." Abigail said as she looked over at Tilly who was still in Elizabeth's arms.

"Oh Abigail, you even have a crib." Elizabeth said as she noticed a crib set up in the corner of the room.

"It was Peter's old crib. It's still very strong and sturdy, so I thought it would be perfect."

"It will be, thank you so much."

Tilly wriggled herself in Elizabeth's arms and Elizabeth placed her down on the ground. She wandered around the unfamiliar room and looked into everything of interest as Abigail and Elizabeth set up the room.

 _ **Early morning the following day**_

Elizabeth sat Tilly down on the bed and brushed her shoulder length auburn curls and tied them up in pink bows to match her dress. Just as she finished she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"If you girls are ready, I have some breakfast prepared." Abigail said giving Elizabeth and Tilly a smile.

"Oh thank you Abigail, that's so sweet of you. I'm sorry we weren't down earlier."

"It's my pleasure, just make your way down when you're ready."

"We will be there soon." Elizabeth replied, and Abigail left and shut the door behind her.

"Well Tilly, I'll fix my own hair and then we can go downstairs for breakfast."

"Da Da?" Tilly asked, and Elizabeth felt like her heart was breaking.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, Daddy is still away. He's going to be gone for a few weeks yet, but he loves you very much and he's coming home soon."

Tilly didn't understand everything her Mother had said but she understood enough to know that she wasn't going to see her Father for another day. She started to cry, and Elizabeth pulled her onto her lap.

Elizabeth held Tilly in her arms and rocked her as her daughter cried into her chest. Elizabeth tried to hold back her own tears, but felt a few run down her cheeks and she wiped them away so Tilly wouldn't see. After allowing her to cry for a few minutes she decided it may be best to start the day, the distraction may be was best for her daughter for now.

"How about we go downstairs for breakfast. I'm sure Aunty Abigail has made you some of your favourite pancakes."

Tilly looked up at her Mother and gave her a small smile through her tears.

Elizabeth got up off the bed and Tilly followed her and they held hands as they headed downstairs to the kitchen.

 _ **Later that morning**_

Elizabeth and Abigail took a break from their cooking for the café and sat in the sitting room and watched Tilly play with her toys.

There was then a knock on the kitchen door and Abigail got up and went to see who it was.

"Rosemary, I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were at the school today." She said stepping back to allow Rosemary to enter.

"Well I came and brought a few visitors, I thought Elizabeth and Tilly may need some cheering up." Rosemary replied.

"Oh well certainly, come in." Abigail said.

Elizabeth noticed Rosemary enter through the kitchen door along with Cody, Robert, Harper, Timmy, Philip, Hattie, Anna, Laura, Maggie, Ruby, Emily and Opal.

"Oh my goodness, what are you all doing here?" Elizabeth asked surprised as she stood up from the settee, as all the children filed in.

"We wanted to come visit you, we miss you Mrs Thornton." Emily said as all the children gathered around her near the settee.

Tilly got up from where she was playing with her toys and was glad to have the attention of the older girls who she'd grown to know so well.

"That is just so sweet of you children." Elizabeth said.

"We thought you and Tilly would be missing Mountie Jack, so we wanted to come cheer you up." Opal said.

"We'll you're right, we do, and you have cheered me up." Elizabeth exclaimed, feeling a little overwhelmed but extremely pleased to see all the children.

Opal then came over and gave her a hug and the rest of the children followed suit.

Tilly then started to cry, as she got drowned by all the taller children. The children slowly backed away while Elizabeth found her amongst the sea of children and picked her up.

"It's so sweet of you to all come out here." Elizabeth exclaimed as she thanked them again.

"I have some hot cookies fresh out of the oven, if anyone would like some?" Abigail suggested to everyone.

All the children became enthusiastically animated and Abigail encourage them to all take a seat down on the floor rug in front of the settee.

Elizabeth and Rosemary took a seat on the settee while Tilly climbed off Elizabeth's lap and sat down on the floor amongst the older girls.

Abigail handed out a cookie to each of them, and the children went relatively quiet while they were all busy eating.

"We miss you Mrs Thornton, when will you be coming back to teach?" Cody asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh Cody, I was just staying her at your house last night." She exclaimed while giving him a smile. "I miss all of you children, and I will return to teach on Monday's again as soon as Mountie Jack returns home."

"When will that be?" Laura asked.

"Hopefully in a few weeks."

"Hopefully? So you don't know exactly when?" Laura asked, sounding disappointed.

"No, I don't know when exactly, but I do know Mountie Jack's not going to be gone for six months, like he was last time."

Rosemary wrapped her arm around Elizabeth and gave her a gentle hug for reassurance. She noticed all the sad faces on the children and decided she needed to say something.

"Now Mountie Jack will be home as soon as he possibly can. We know that, don't we children, and then Mrs Thornton will be back at the school house." Rosemary exclaimed, as she tried to cheer everyone up.

"We've all brought something for you Miss Thatch… Mrs Thornton." Philip said shyly. "For you and Tilly."

"So you all have." Rosemary said, and she went searching through her basket.

She handed a large piece of coloured cardboard over to Elizabeth.

"Oh this is gorgeous." Elizabeth exclaimed as she opened the cardboard card the children had made for her.

"We've all signed our names in there Mrs Thornton. We hope you like it." Anna exclaimed.

"I do, I love it." Elizabeth replied, as Tilly climbed onto her lap to take a look. "And it seems Tilly likes it too." She said as Tilly grabbed for the card and tried to stick it in her mouth.

All the children giggled as they watched Tilly, while Elizabeth pried the card from her daughter's hands.

"Well children, I'm sure Mrs Thornton and Mrs Stanton have lots to get back to, and we need to get back to our lessons." Rosemary said standing up.

All the children whined as they made their way to their feet.

"Thank you so much for coming children. I loved seeing each and every one of you" Elizabeth said, and the children stopped their complaining and smiles returned to their faces.

They all made their way towards the kitchen door and said their goodbyes, and Rosemary started to usher them out the door.

"Thank you so much for bringing them all here Rosemary, it was very sweet of you." Elizabeth told her.

"You're more than welcome, anything to help cheer you and Tilly up." Rosemary said as she gently pat Elizabeth's arm on her way out.

Elizabeth nodded, and gave her a smile.

"And don't make yourself a stranger, our doors always open. Lee and I are more than happy for you to come by whenever you like."

"Thank you Rosemary, I really appreciate that. I will stop by sometime during the week."

"Good." Rosemary replied, sounding pleased. She let go of Elizabeth's arm and then hurried out the door to catch up with the children.

"It was very kind of them to all stop by." Elizabeth exclaimed to Abigail as she placed Tilly back down on the ground.

"It was, those children really care about you, and so does Rosemary Coulter." Abigail informed her, giving her a smile.

Elizabeth smiled, and it was genuine. It had been hard having Jack away and worrying about what sort of danger he could be in, but as she thought about the people in her life, her friends and all the children in Hope Valley, she felt a sense of care and appreciation from them, and it made her feel less alone.

"Will you be staying with us for another night?" Abigail asked.

"I feel I need to go home tonight Abigail." Elizabeth said, she felt closer to Jack at home and longed to be back there.

"I understand, please don't stay away too long though."

"I won't, we will be back to visit tomorrow, and Tilly and I will be back to stay another night sometime." Elizabeth promised.

"That poor girl of yours is looking a little sleepy." Abigail said as she nodded over in Tilly's direction.

"Oh dear." Elizabeth exclaimed as she noticed Tilly had fallen asleep on the rug in front of the toys.

Elizabeth went over and picked up the blanket off the back of the settee. Not wanting to disturb Tilly she placed the blanket over her and left her there to sleep on the rug.

"I think I'll go pack up our things while she's sleeping." Elizabeth said.

"Go ahead, I'll keep an eye on her." Abigail offered, and Elizabeth headed off upstairs.

 _ **Later that evening**_

Elizabeth had put Matilda to bed for the night, and she headed downstairs. She made her way into the library and noticed the dark wooden bookcases which were lined with all her books, and on one side of the room was her desk that perfectly matched the wooden bookcases, all of which Jack had built. On the other side of the room was her old desk that Jack used for painting and sketching whenever he managed to find the time . She rarely got to spend much time in the library herself these days, but she did appreciate what little time she did get.

Elizabeth made her way over to her desk and sat down. She had had every intention of writing to Jack every night, but this would be his second night away from her, but only the first chance she'd been able to find the time to write. She checked the nib on her pen before starting to write.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Hope Valley is continuing on well, although sometimes I believe in my mind this isn't so without you here. I've often thought how hard it is to imagine what it's like living in this town without you, but then when you are gone, I realise how life does continue to move along. I want to let you know that I am keeping myself busy, I secretly made a promise to you and our daughter that I wasn't going to mope around while missing you. I do so dearly miss you, but Tilly and I are continuing on with our normal life here. I have stopped working my one day a week at the school however as I feel it will take it's toll more on Tilly than myself. She's starting to realise your absence and I'll admit it does worry me. I continue to frequently remind her about you, how much you love her, and how you're coming home to us soon._

 _We stayed at Abigail's last night, but I believe it unsettled Tilly more than anything, and I admit I also dearly missed being in our home. Being here at home helps me to feel closer to you, and I believe that's also what Tilly needs. I know you wanted us to be staying most nights in town with Abigail - and we will be at times - but I plan to spend most of our nights at home. Please don't worry about us however as we are daily checking in with Abigail, and frequently with Rosemary and Lee._

 _While at Abigail's today, Rosemary bought all the school children by. They made me a beautiful card and told me how much they missed me, and their Constable as well. It reminded me of the support I have from the community here and I felt less alone._

 _I am looking forward to the day when you can come home to us. The days and nights seem extra long without you here. I miss you dearly Jack, and I pray you are safe and well._

 _With all my love,_

 _Elizabeth._

Elizabeth placed down her pen and read over the letter once more before folding it up and placing it in an envelope. She noticed the tears in her eyes that she previously hadn't taken note of while she'd been writing. She sighed and realised how heavy her heart felt in this moment, and wished that she could just go upstairs and lay in Jack's arms and fall asleep, just as she had every night since they had been married, except the past two nights.

She put the envelope down on her desk, thinking how she would take it into the Mercantile in the morning, and then headed upstairs and made her way to bed.

 _ **The following week**_

Jack had been gone eight days now and Elizabeth noticed the effects on her daughter. Tilly had been exceptionally grizzly and out of sorts over the past week. It made her job more difficult, but she only sympathised for her daughter.

Elizabeth entered the Mercantile, taking Tilly's hand with one hand, and her basket with the other. She picked up a few groceries for the evening meal before she noticed Katie Yost at her side.

"I have something for you." Katie said handing Elizabeth an envelope.

"Thank you Katie." Elizabeth said smiling, knowing exactly who the envelope would be from.

Katie then made her way back around the counter and continued her work.

Elizabeth looked down at the envelope, she recognised Jack's hand writing instantly, and then turned the envelope over to see the sender's details which entailed Jack's name and the Mountie Headquarters address in Cape Fullerton.

Eager to read her letter she quickly grabbed the few things she needed, paid for her items and headed out of the Mercantile with Tilly.

Elizabeth had planned to head over to the Café to see Abigail, but she wanted somewhere more private to read her letter. Knowing the jail would be empty she decided to head over there.

Tilly who was walking by her side started to get excited as they headed up the porch steps of the jail.

"Da Da!"

"Oh baby, Daddy isn't here. Remember he's still away."

Tilly cried, and Elizabeth picked her up and carried her into the jail.

"Come, lets sit down, Daddy has written us a letter."

She said going over to Jack's desk and sitting down with Tilly on her lap.

Rip whined and slowly made his way over and sat down at Elizabeth's feet. Tilly became distracted from her crying as she looked down at him.

"It looks like Cody has been taking good care of you." Elizabeth said to Rip.

He howled and lay down at Elizabeth's feet.

"I know, he's not Jack though is he." Elizabeth said, knowing that even Rip was missing Jack.

Elizabeth found a letter opener in one of Jack's desk drawers and opened the envelope.

She unfolded the paper and noticed that Jack had included a sketch.

"Da Da!" Tilly exclaimed excitedly as she saw a drawing of Jack, Elizabeth and herself.

"Yes, Daddy drew a picture of all of us." Elizabeth said happily as she looked over the picture Jack had drawn for them. She loved that Jack had taken the time to draw something for them, especially because she knew he would have known a drawing would be more meaningful to their daughter than a letter.

Elizabeth read through the letter as Tilly continued to look over the drawing.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I have been here in Cape Fullerton five days now. The work hours are long and strenuous but not as dangerous as my time in the Northern Territories. I pray this gives you some comfort, as the danger doesn't seem so real._

 _I hope you and Matilda are both doing well, I pray every day for the both of you._

 _Elizabeth, I never dreamed anything could be harder than the six months I left you when in the Northern Territories, but I admit that I am surprised to find that this time around it is even more difficult. I have two girls to miss now, and not only that, this time you're my wife. Being married has made me realise more of what I am missing out on while not being with you. While I do miss the physical intimacies of marriage, it's not that that I am alluding to, it is so much more. I miss not being your husband and all that that entails, and miss being a Father to our daughter. It breaks my heart to not be with you both. Please don't let these words make you sad, I want you to take from them the fact that you and Tilly are very much loved and missed._

 _Remind Tilly I love her, and that I promise to be home soon. What I would do to hear her sweet little voice, and kiss her rosy red cheeks. I know that day will not be too far away however. That I can promise you._

 _I anticipate the day I can be home with the both of you, and will let you know as soon as I am relieved of my duties here._

 _With all of my heart,_

 _Jack._

 _ **Two weeks later.**_

It was a warm Spring day and Elizabeth walked with Tilly in her arms as they made the trip into town.

Elizabeth entered through the kitchen door of the Café and found Abigail just as she was descending the stairs.

"I'm so glad you're here, I was just starting to wonder where the both of you were today." Abigail said feeling relieved as she liked to keep an eye on Elizabeth and Tilly while Jack was away. "And how is this gorgeous girl?" She asked looking down at Tilly, and Elizabeth handed Tilly over to Abigail.

"She's been missing her Dad, but otherwise wonderful."

"Oh you poor little Angel." Abigail said giving Tilly a kiss on the cheek. "And I know you're missing Jack too." Abigail said as she wrapped an arm around Elizabeth to try comfort her.

"I really am Abigail." Elizabeth said, looking somber.

Abigail looked over at her friend and realised she didn't seem her normal self, even considering the last couple of weeks events with Jack away.

"Oh Elizabeth, you're looking a little under the weather, maybe you should come sit down." Abigail said, as she noticed the sweat on her brow and her face looking quite pale.

Elizabeth decided she wasn't up for protesting after the long walk with Tilly in her arms and she went and sat down on the settee with Abigail.

Tilly climbed off Abigail's lap and went to find the toys, and the two women sat back on the settee and relaxed.

"Elizabeth, maybe you should consider staying here permanently until Jack returns." Abigail suggested as she started to feel worried about Elizabeth.

"I will be fine Abigail. Plus who would look after the house, and the horses." Elizabeth said, sounding worried.

"We could arrange to put the horses in the livery, and as for the rest of the property, I'm sure a few of the men wouldn't mind helping out. After all, Jack will hopefully be home within another two weeks." Abigail suggested.

Elizabeth sighed.

"I would really rather be home Abigail, Tilly also is more settled at home. She hasn't been asking for Jack as often and I'm worried that she's either getting used to him being gone, or she's starting to forget him." Elizabeth's voice broke as she finished her sentence and she started to cry.

"Oh Elizabeth." Abigail exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around her friend. "I'm sure Tilly hasn't forgotten him, I know it isn't much of a consolation, but I am so sorry that the both of you have to go through this."

"I don't know what is worse Abigail, hearing Tilly cry for Jack, or the fact that she's stopped asking for him because she's forgetting."

Abigail hugged her friend, knowing that there weren't any words that could console her at this time. She knew the only thing that could give her any peace would be Jack being here with her.

"I miss him so much Abigail, and what makes it worse is that it's not just about me anymore, it's also about Tilly."

"I know, and you also know that once Jack returns, then everything will be back to normal. Tilly will recognise him when he's back, I have no doubt about that. That man of yours is a wonderful Father and there's no way Tilly is going to forget that."

"I know you're right Abigail, it's just hard to stay strong in the meantime."

"What are you talking about Elizabeth, you have been so strong. I've seen you holding things together for that daughter of yours since Jack's been away, but Elizabeth, the fact is you don't need to always be strong, it's ok to cry sometimes."

Elizabeth nodded her head as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"Abigail there's also something else…" Elizabeth said between sobs, and Abigail wrapped an arm around her.

"What is it Elizabeth?" Abigail asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm quite certain that I'm pregnant."

"Oh Elizabeth." Abigail exclaimed, and she pulled Elizabeth in for a hug.

"I didn't want to tell anyone until I'd told Jack, but I don't think I can keep it to myself any longer."

"How long have you known?" Abigail asked.

"About two weeks. I wanted Jack to be the first to know, but I'm just finding it too hard to manage now, especially with the morning sickness and taking care of Tilly by myself."

"Elizabeth Thornton, I want you to listen to me, and I say this with the kindest intentions. I know how stubborn and independent you like to be, especially when Jack isn't with you, but you need to accept some help. You need to go home, pack your bags and come stay with me. I know you feel you and Tilly need to be in your home, but you need help Elizabeth."

"I know you're right Abigail. It just seems that being away from home is another hurdle to overcome."

"I understand, and if I didn't have Cody and the Café to run, I would come stay with you in a heartbeat, but please Elizabeth, if you can't do this for yourself then do it for Tilly and this new baby, and because you know it's what that husband of yours would want."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement as Abigail took hold of her hands and gave them a squeeze.

"If you think you're up for the walk, why don't you head home and go pack up somethings while Tilly is still napping?" Abigail suggested.

"I think I will Abigail. Thank you for being such a good friend."

"You're such a good friend to me Elizabeth, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you and your family."

The two friends shared a smile and then Elizabeth made her way home.

 **A/N For those of you Hearties who find it hard to handle the drama. Please do not stress! Jack will be home soon, I promise!**

 **So did this one make you cry too? I seemed to get a few reviews and PM's regarding how sad the previous chapter was.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Elizabeth left Tilly napping at the Café with Abigail, and made the long walk home.

She entered the house and sighed, relieved to finally be home. She headed up the stairs, grabbed a bag from out of the wardrobe and started to pack some things to stay the night at Abigail's.

As she went through the drawers in her cupboard, she noticed Jack's clothing. She lingered as she ran her fingers over his shirt as she thought about him. He had been gone almost a month now, and still wasn't sure exactly when he'd be returning. She shut the drawer and tried to compose herself before going over to her dressing table and collecting a few other personal items she thought she would need.

Feeling exhausted and a little faint, Elizabeth decided to lay down on the bed and have a brief rest. She lay her head down on Jack's pillow, and felt comfort as she instantly recognised his familiar scent. She had been trying for so long to be brave in front of her daughter, and now she was alone she let it all out. She closed her eyes and started to cry. She sobbed into Jack's pillow as she realised how desperately she missed him, and how worried she was about him being involved in the dangerous work up at Cape Fullerton. Her tears ran down her cheeks and into Jack's pillow but at this point, that was the last thing on her mind.

"Elizabeth?" A familiar voice whispered.

She opened her eyes as she felt a familiar intimate touch on her cheek, and she saw _him._

"Jack?" She asked softly in amazement.

"I have missed you so much." He said resting his hand on her cheek, and he lay down on the bed next to her.

"Prove I'm not dreaming."

Jack leaned in a placed his lips on Elizabeth's and he heard her sigh with satisfaction.

"I missed that." Jack said, pulling back with a grin on his face.

"What?"

"Those small sounds you make when you kiss me."

"I make sounds?" She asked surprised, as she got up and leaned on her elbow.

"Yes, even the very first time we kissed."

"I did? Why have you never told me this before."

"I just assumed you knew."

"This is news to me. You know, this may now distract me when I'm kissing you." Elizabeth threatened jokingly.

"No, it won't Bella."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know how totally and utterly distracted you are when we kiss. So much so that you don't even realise you're making little noises. Thinking about that will be the last thing on your mind."

"Prove it to me then." She said, daring him to kiss her.

"That you won't be too distracted?" Jack asked, and she nodded.

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down to him and he kissed her.

He heard her give a sigh of satisfaction, and then felt her smile as she giggled against his lips.

"Okay, well I was partly right, you did sigh." Jack laughed.

"And I was right in that it did distract me." She said smiling at him.

Elizabeth noticed his gaze becoming more serious again, and she slowly ran her hand through his hair.

"Bella, I need you to show me you love me." He said softly as he looked in her eyes while playing with a tendril of hair that hung down the side of her face.

Elizabeth more than anything desired to answer his request, and knew it was what she wanted from him too. She leaned in and kissed him, and he placed his hand on her cheek. Jack's other hand pulled her closer and they got lost in each other's kisses.

"Jack wait." Elizabeth said pulling back.

"What?" He asked surprised, as he breathed heavily.

"I have to tell you something."

"Now?" He exclaimed.

"Sorry but yes, now." Elizabeth said, as she made herself comfortable and prepared herself for what she had to tell him.

"What is it?" He asked eagerly.

"We're going to have another baby..." Elizabeth said smiling.

"We are?!" Jack said feeling elated, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"You have no idea how happy you make me Elizabeth Thornton."

"I don't know about that sweetheart, I certainly have an idea of how happy you make me."

Jack placed his hand gently on Elizabeth's stomach and they both smiled at each other.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

Jack then leaned in to kiss her again, and they both showed each other how much they loved each other.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Jack and Elizabeth silently lay in each other's arms in their bed.

"I missed you so much Jack." Elizabeth whispered.

"I missed you too Bella."

"I'm so glad you're home." She said, and Jack placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Tilly!" Elizabeth exclaimed sitting up in the bed.

"She's not still napping?" Jack asked, noticing he hadn't heard from their daughter since he got home.

"She's at Abigail's!" Elizabeth said getting up from the bed and pulling Jack's arm to encourage him to do the same.

"I thought she was napping in the nursery."

"No, I came home to pick up some things to stay the night at Abigail's, Tilly fell asleep there before I left." Elizabeth said rushing to get her clothes back on.

"Hey, slow down." Jack said, gently taking her arm and trying to calm her.

Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"She will be fine with Abigail." Jack said.

"I know she will, but Abigail is going to wonder what we were doing!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she started to blush. She gently thrust Jack's shirt into his chest and he took hold of it.

Jack noticed her cheeks start to colour and he grinned.

"I think it's a bit late to start hurrying, Abigail's going to know what we were doing."

"Jack Thornton!" She said through her teeth, and she continued to get dressed.

"What? We have a toddler, I'm guessing she knows your pregnant, and I've been away for a month. I think it's pretty obvious."

"It is, but the fact that we've taken so long, makes it look worse." She said as she started to button up her blouse.

"Elizabeth… we're married, we love each other, and Abigail is the last person in the world who is going to be bothered by this. She'll probably even be pleased we took our time before we picked up Tilly."

"I know you're right…"

"But you're still embarrassed?" Jack asked, and she nodded. "You're adorable."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"You're so cute when you get embarrassed." He said leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Now come on, get dressed so we can go pick up our daughter. I miss her."

Elizabeth gave him a smile and they got dressed and headed into town.

 _ **Abigail's Café**_

Elizabeth entered the Café through the kitchen door.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm glad you're here, I was starting to wonder where you were" Abigail said, her voice sounding concerned.

"Sorry Abigail…" Elizabeth started, as Jack entered the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness. Jack, you're here!" Abigail exclaimed, and she went over and gave him a hug.

Jack accepted the welcoming hug and gave Abigail a smile.

"I am here. It's good to be home." He said, as Abigail stood back and gave both Jack and Elizabeth a smile.

"Well no wonder you took your time." Abigail said suggestively.

Elizabeth blushed and Jack took her hand and gave it a supportive squeeze.

"And do not worry Elizabeth." Abigail said as she noticed Elizabeth's cheeks colouring. "Because I'm not."

"So where's my baby girl?" Jack asked, changing the subject for Elizabeth's sake, but also eager to see his daughter.

Elizabeth lead Jack further into the kitchen. He followed Elizabeth's gaze and saw Tilly sitting down with her toys on the rug in front of the settee.

"I know it's only been a month, but she's changed." He said in amazement. "She's not a baby anymore, she's a little girl, and she looks even more like you than I remember." Jack said looking at Elizabeth standing by his side.

Elizabeth noticed the tears in Jack's eyes, and she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Why don't you go see her?" Elizabeth said encouraging him.

Jack headed over towards Tilly, and Elizabeth followed him.

"Tilly?" He said quietly, feeling somewhat nervous about how his daughter would react. After all she was only fifteen months old, and he had been gone for a month.

As soon as Tilly saw her Father, she hurried to her feet and rushed towards him, wrapping her little arms around his legs. Jack stooped down to her level and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held onto her tightly.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched the two of them.

Tears well up in Jack's eyes but he ignored them as he brushed his daughter's soft auburn curls with his hand, as she clung to him.

"Da Da." Tilly said, pulling back to look at him, and she had a big grin on her face.

"Yes, it's me." He said, taking her back into his arms as he stood up. "I missed you so much, my gorgeous girl." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

Tilly ran her hands over Jack's unshaven face and he placed a kiss on her hands.

He looked at his daughter and noticed how much she had grown in the short time, he noticed her big blue eyes and auburn curls, both so much like Elizabeth's, and her rosy red cheeks that held dimples when she smiled up at him.

"She remembered me." Jack said looking over at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled, thankful for this precious reunion that resulted in what they were both hoping for.

Elizabeth noticed the tears in Jack's eyes and she wrapped an arm around him and rest her head on his upper arm as she watched him interact with their daughter.

"You ready to go home?" Jack asked after a few moments.

"I am." Elizabeth replied.

Jack and Elizabeth then realised that Abigail had made herself scarce, and left the little family alone to enjoy their moment together.

Jack put Tilly down and went to take her hand.

"Up, up." She insisted as she raised her hands up towards Jack and he picked her up again.

Jack gave Tilly as kiss on the cheek before taking Elizabeth's hand and placing a kiss on her cheek also.

"It's so good to be back home with my girls."

"We're so glad to have you back sweetheart."

 _ **Later that evening**_

Once back at home, Jack realised Tilly wasn't going to leave his side even for a moment.

"As much as I don't want to let you out of my sight myself, why don't you go spend some time with Tilly while I make supper." Elizabeth suggested.

"Thank you." He said, giving Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek before making his way over to the parlour with his daughter in his arms.

Jack thought about how he'd spent a perfectly intimate afternoon with Elizabeth, and now he had all the time to spend with his daughter.

Jack sat down on the settee and Tilly lay her head on his chest and yawned.

"You tired sweet pea?"

Tilly looked up at him and shook her head, insisting that she wasn't ready to sleep. She then lay her head back down on his chest, and quietly lay there. Jack played with her soft curls and eventually noticed that she had fallen asleep. Once she seemed quite settled, he picked her up and headed back into the kitchen to find Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled as she saw the two of them.

"She's asleep." Jack whispered. "I'll put her in to bed."

Elizabeth nodded, and Jack made his way upstairs and into the nursery with Tilly.

Jack kissed the top of Tilly's head and placed her down in the crib carefully so as not to disturb her. He stood by the crib and watched her for a few moments, thinking about how blessed he was that Elizabeth had given him this child. He then quietly walked out of the nursery and headed down stairs.

"What are you making? It smells good." Jack said as he stood behind Elizabeth who was at the stove. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder. "Although, you smell amazing yourself." He said, noticing the smell of the soap in her hair.

"I'm just making Shepherd's Pie, and thank you." She said looking at him, and he stole a quick kiss.

He noticed her do her cute little nose scrunch and smile at him as she often did, and he grinned.

"Well I love your Shepherd's Pie. My Mother's, not so much." He said, and Elizabeth smiled.

 _ **An hour later**_

Elizabeth walked into the bedroom and noticed Jack getting ready for bed. She walked over and stood in front of him, as she started to help him unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as she placed her hands under his suspenders and pulled them down till they hung down the sides of his legs.

"I think you know what I'm doing."

"Not that I'm complaining, but again?"

"I missed you Jack."

"And I missed you. Come here." He said pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Elizabeth woke up suddenly as she felt her daughter climb over her in the bed. She then noticed Tilly squeeze her way in between herself and Jack, and make herself comfortable.

"What are you doing here Miss Tilly." She whispered, trying not to wake Jack.

"Da Da."

"You missed your Daddy huh. Well I know what that's like, you can stay here but you must go back to sleep alright." She said placing a kiss on top of her daughter's head.

"Yes Ma Ma." Tilly said, and Elizabeth heard her yawn.

Elizabeth noticed Tilly quickly fall back to sleep, and Elizabeth went back to sleep herself.

 _ **The following morning**_

Elizabeth opened her eyes and she noticed Jack watching over her, and he gave her a smile.

"Morning Bella." He whispered as Tilly still slept in between the two of them. "How did Tilly get in here?"

"She came in by herself, she must have climbed out of the crib. She wanted to see her Daddy" Elizabeth said, while carefully reaching over Tilly and taking Jack's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"It's nice to have her here but isn't that dangerous?" Jack said, somewhat concerned.

"Possibly, she only seems to climb out when she's desperate to get to us. Like when we left her with Julie in Hamilton. Though we could move her into a little bed, after all we are going to need a crib for another arrival soon." Elizabeth said suggestively, and Jack smiled.

Tilly then started to stir, and Jack and Elizabeth broke their gaze from one another and looked down at her.

Tilly smiled and kicked her legs as she saw her parents watching over at her.

"Miss Tilly, how you have so much energy so soon after waking, I will never understand." Elizabeth said with a small laugh.

"She certainly doesn't take after you when it comes to that" Jack said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not exactly a morning person Elizabeth. You're such a sleepy head."

Elizabeth went to give him a gentle push but he grabbed hold of her hand.

"But you're my beautiful sleepy head." He said, his voice soft, and he placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Elizabeth instantly calmed and settled upon hearing his words.

"Well, I can't argue with that." She said giving him a smile.

"So, what should we do today?" Jack asked, as Tilly sat up on the bed and started to climb over him and he grinned.

"You don't have to work today?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Not until tomorrow."

"Well then, I'd be happy just to stay in bed all day and just do this." Elizabeth said watching Jack play with Tilly who was still climbing over him.

"I would too. But I don't think little Miss here would be all too pleased with that."

"She seems alright for now. Maybe we could just stay here a little longer before we head out."

"Sounds good to me." Jack said, and he leaned over and kissed Elizabeth.

Tilly climbed off Jack's side and squeezed herself in between her parents, trying to break them apart, as she vied for their attention.

Jack and Elizabeth laughed as they pulled away from the kiss and looked down at their daughter, and enjoyed the time they had together as a family.

 **A/N I hope you're all pleased Jack is back home :) I know I sure am, although I did enjoy writing a bit of drama for a change.**

 **So which did you like best, the Jack and Elizabeth scenes or the family scenes with Tilly? Personally I like both :) Either way I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hi Hearties,**_

 _ **Sorry it's been a while since I've given you a chapter. Last time I updated three times in one week and then realised I needed a bit of a break. I hope you enjoy this chapter…**_

The bedroom was dark but softly lit by the moonlight that was streaming in through the gaps in the curtains.

Jack woke up in a cold sweat and breathed heavily as he tried to recall where he was. He felt Elizabeth stir at his side, and he realised he was home.

"Jack? Are you alright?"

Elizabeth heard his laboured breathing and noticed the tension in his body. She sensed something was wrong and she held onto him a little tighter.

"I'm ok." He said, trying to conceal his concern, not wanting her to worry.

"Jack…" She pleaded with him as she reached out and placed her hand on his cheek.

"It was just a dream." He said, trying to brush off the seriousness of the matter.

"It's been a while since you've had a nightmare." Elizabeth said, thinking back to the times he'd had nightmares soon after returning from the North.

"I guess being in Cape Fullerton brought back some memories."

"It was that bad there?"

"Not as bad as up North, but I saw some things that made the memories seem fresh." He said, his words faltering as he tried to speak. "It's not just the memories from what I saw there, it's the feelings that return, the worry that I wouldn't be returning to you."

Elizabeth noticed the anguish in his voice and felt the tears on his cheek near where she rest her hand. She ran her thumb across a tear and wiped it away.

"Jack, you're ok, just focus on the present, on us." She appealed to him with love and concern in her voice.

"I'm trying."

Elizabeth eventually noticed his breathing settle, and felt his body start to relax.

She leaned over a placed her lips gently on his cheek, noticing the stubble that had grown from the previous day and through the night.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not right now."

Elizabeth nodded, she knew how bad some of his dreams had been in the past, and how he wasn't always comfortable sharing the terrors of war that plagued his mind. She knew though that he would tell her when he was ready.

"I'm going to miss you when you go back to work today." She said changing the subject, for Jack's sake.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart." He said pulling her in closer and he placed a gentle brief kiss on her lips.

Elizabeth felt his warm breath on the side of her face which made her somewhat sleepy, but sleep would still not transpire. Her heart felt heavy for Jack and she didn't want him to be left awake, alone with his thoughts.

She leaned in and kissed him and felt a quick response from his own lips. The kiss was slow and long, as their lips lingered on each-others.

Jack felt her lean herself against him and he reluctantly pulled away.

"You need your sleep, especially now you're pregnant."

"Let me help you forget." She pleaded with him.

He looked at her, her facial features dimly lit by the moonlight, enough that he could still take in her beauty and recognise the plea in her expression.

"I love you Bella." He said, knowing she was making it hard for him to resist her. He also wondered why he had been so blessed to have such a wonderful wife that always knew the right thing to say or do. He didn't question it too much as he was too distracted by what she was doing to him, and he looked at her longingly and ran his hand through her soft long curls.

"I love you too." She replied and leaned in and closed the distance between them.

 _ **Later that morning**_

Jack dressed in his uniform and headed downstairs to find Elizabeth and Tilly.

Tilly saw him make his way into the kitchen and she ran up to him and grabbed onto his leg.

He picked her up into his arms and noticed a worried expression on her face.

"Dada work?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm going back to work today." He said, realising she recognised his uniform.

He saw Elizabeth placing their breakfast on the table and he leaned over a gave her a kiss on cheek before putting Tilly in her high chair.

Tilly resisted however and held tightly onto Jack's serge. He pulled her back into his arms and sat down and placed her on his lap

"She won't let you go today huh?" Elizabeth said giving him a smile, although she did worry how their daughter would react once Jack left for the day.

Jack juggled with helping Tilly eat while trying not to get food on his uniform, as Elizabeth sat and ate by his side.

Once they'd all finished eating, Jack got up and placed Tilly on the ground and she headed off to into the parlour to play.

"Are you feeling alright today?" Elizabeth asked as she placed her hand on his upper arm.

"I am. Thank you for last night."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I know, but you always know exactly what to say and do, you're the most amazing wife Elizabeth, and I am thankful for that."

"That is sweet of you to say." She said with a smile. "And I think you're the most amazing husband Jack."

He smiled at her reply before continuing.

"I'm thankful you understood I didn't want to talk last night, instead you were a wonderful distraction. Though you're always my favourite kind of distraction." He said pulling her onto his lap before placing a kiss on her lips.

"You need to go back to work today, so don't let me be too much of a distraction now." She said as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'll be sitting at my desk most of the day, so it's likely you will be." He said giving her a grin, and she smiled in return.

"Well Tilly and I will have to stop in and have lunch with you then." Elizabeth said just as Tilly re-entered the kitchen.

"I will look forward to it, and on that note, I should go." He said, as he helped Elizabeth off his lap before standing himself.

"I will bring you lunch."

"Thank you." He said before leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"No go!" Tilly said insistently as she looked up at Jack.

"I need to go to work sweet pea." He said lifting her up and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"No, No, No." She said as she started to cry.

Jack and Elizabeth shared a worried look between them before they returned their attention back to their daughter.

"I'm just going into town to work Tilly, I will be back home tonight." Jack said trying to console her, but she continued to cry.

Jack needed to leave so he handed Tilly over to Elizabeth. Tilly tried to resist at first but ended up accepting Elizabeth's hold on her and burying her head into Mother's chest and crying.

"I'll see you at lunch time." Jack said, and quickly kissed both of his girls and headed off to work.

Elizabeth rocked Tilly in her arms as she tried to settle her.

"Daddy's at the jail today, we're going to have lunch with him in a few hours." Elizabeth said trying to console her.

Tilly settled a little and she looked up at her Mother.

Elizabeth placed kisses on her daughter's rosy tear stained cheeks, and eventually Tilly smiled.

"That's better. Now Daddy isn't going away alright. We are going to see him for lunch and he will be coming home tonight." She said, hoping to get a clear message through to Tilly.

Tilly nodded her head before trying to wriggle out of Elizabeth's arms.

Elizabeth noticed Tilly seemed settled, and she watched her go after Rip who had just made himself comfortable under the kitchen table. Rip was very tolerant of Tilly's active playfulness, and Elizabeth let them be, as she started to clean up the kitchen.

 _ **The following day**_

"We're going to Aunty Abigail's today." Elizabeth told Tilly as she noticed her daughter eyeing off the jail as they walked through town.

Tilly had now become settled and used to Jack's comings and goings, as she realised he wasn't leaving town for the time being.

Elizabeth held Tilly's hand and they entered the Café through the kitchen door.

"Two of my favourite girls, it's good to see you." Abigail said, welcoming them in.

Tilly spotted Cody in the back room, he had his train set out and she quickly made her way over to him.

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth offered Abigail.

"No, take a seat and relax, I'm almost done here." Abigail said as she closed the oven door before returning her attention back to Elizabeth. "You look well Elizabeth, how have you been?"

"I have been well, not a hint of morning sickness this time around."

"Well that must be a relief."

"It is, certainly with having to look after Tilly and manage one day a week at the school."

"Are you and Jack planning on attending the dance tomorrow night?"

"We are, he tells me he's going in an official capacity, but I know he'll find time to have a dance or two."

"I hope he doesn't put it off too long into the night, there's a lot of new men in town with the railroad. I'm sure they'd be willing to share a dance or two with you."

"Jack has already thought about that and has already signed off his name repeatedly on my dance card so it's full."

"Oh well then. I'm sure he'll make his presence known on the dance floor with you then." Abigail said and they both shared a laugh.

"I'm certain, and I would gladly save all my dances for him, but since he's working, I'm just hoping for a couple."

"Well if you need me to take care of Tilly at any time throughout the night just let me know."

"Thank you Abigail, I'll likely take you up on that offer."

 _ **Saturday evening**_

Elizabeth finished up with Tilly's hair, placing a purple bow in her pony tail to match her new dress.

"You beautiful girls ready to go?" Jack asked as he entered the bedroom, noticing Elizabeth and Tilly in their dresses, ready for the dance.

"We are." Elizabeth said giving him a smile.

Tilly ran off out of the bedroom and Elizabeth and Jack slowly followed her out.

"You look very handsome tonight Constable."

"You see me wear this almost every day." Jack stated, seemingly surprised as he was wearing his uniform.

"I do, but you still manage to make me feel a little weak in the knees when I see you in your uniform."

"That's good to know." He said giving her a wink before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Especially since I feel like I have a bundle of nerves about taking such a pretty lady to the dance tonight."

Elizabeth smiled upon hearing his words and took hold of his arm and they headed down the stairs with Tilly.

 _ **At the Saloon**_

Elizabeth smiled as she sat with Abigail and watched Tilly dance with some of her students. They had all taken a liking to Tilly the moment she was born, and Tilly had grown to love the attention from them.

Every so often Elizabeth's eyes would wander over to Jack who was across the room. He was easy to spot in his red serge, although he every so often made his way around the outskirts of the room. Eventually she caught his eye and he gave her a grin. He mouthed _"I love you"_ to her, and she shyly did the same, hoping that no one noticed their private moment. Jack then gave her a wink and she smiled. She smiled in return and then noticed him become more serious as he took in his surroundings, as he returned to his work.

Abigail had noticed the wink and smiles shared between Jack and Elizabeth. She knew she should be used to catching their displays of affection, but she never did. It was beautiful to see and know her two friends were still so in love.

Elizabeth's gaze was still on Jack until an unfamiliar man walked in front of her and obstructed her view. The man kindly solicited her to dance, and although he seemed nice enough, she politely declined. He respectfully accepted her refusal and moved on.

Just as Abigail was about to speak, Elizabeth noticed Jack was at her side.

"You certainly made your way over here quickly." Abigail said to Jack, as her and Elizabeth stifled their laughter at his sudden appearance.

"It appeared I needed to." Jack said, trying to sound innocent.

"You've signed off my entire dance card Jack, I'm just waiting for you to ask me." Elizabeth said in hopes he'd ask her to dance.

"Well in that case, I shouldn't keep a lady waiting any longer should I. Would you like this dance?" He said holding out his hand towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth slipped her hand into Jack's and stood up before looking back at Abigail.

"You two enjoy yourselves. I'll keep an eye out on Tilly." Abigail told them.

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied, and she let Jack guide her out onto the dance floor.

They held each other in the traditional dance position, and Jack pulled her a little closer.

"I told you I was saving all my dances for you." Elizabeth said as she relaxed in Jack's arms and followed his lead.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have asked you earlier."

"It's fine. I'm just surprised that it ended up being jealousy that brought you over to me so quickly." She said grinning. "Or was it just that you were concerned?"

Jack laughed, and he tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear as they continued to dance.

"I know it's silly because we're married, but I was a little concerned and jealous."

"It's not silly, but you don't need to be jealous."

"And concerned?"

"I appreciate your concern, but I was fine." Elizabeth informed him.

"I just like to make sure."

"I know you do, and I'm thankful for that."

They shared a smile and continued their dancing in silence for a few moments until they were interrupted by Tilly.

Tilly tugged at Elizabeth skirt and Jack leaned over and picked up their daughter. He placed his other hand on Elizabeth and continued to dance with her as he held Tilly between them. Tilly reached out and placed her hand on Elizabeth's face and Elizabeth kissed her little hand before Tilly looked back at her Father. Eventually she wiggled her way out of Jack's arms and she went off and played with the older children again. Jack and Elizabeth watched her go and as they resumed their dancing.

"This is nice." Elizabeth said, after a few moments.

"The dance?"

"I mean _us_ dancing. It's been a while since we've been able to do this."

"It's been too long Bella."

Jack noticed Elizabeth's gaze on his lips, and he waited for her eyes to return to his. He knew she wanted him to kiss her but was uncertain as to whether she would want him to in public. He gave her a look, requesting her approval. She gently nodded, and he leaned in and gave her a brief kiss, hoping no one would see them.

The kiss left them both wanting more, and Jack took her hand and swept her across the room and off the dance floor. He guided her out of the Saloon, and into the crisp cool night air. Elizabeth leaned into Jack's side as she felt the cold air hit her, and he wrapped his arm around her as he walked her further along the porch out the front of the Saloon.

"What are we doing out here?" She asked a little surprised as he stopped walking and looked at her.

"I just wanted to spend some quiet time with my wife." Jack said honestly. "Is that alright?"

"Of course." She said giving him a smile. "It does feel a little like we're courting again though, sneaking out here in the dark."

"Who say's we're being sneaky?"

"I know your intentions Constable Thornton." She said leaning back against the wall of the building and he placed his hands on her hips and drew in closer to her.

"What are you talking about? I'm on duty, I'm too busy to be sneaking around with you. My intentions are to be here on a official work capacity." He said, pretending to be serious.

"So, you've brought me out here, so you can work?" She said, playing along with his game.

"Well you do like to keep me busy."

"Jack Thornton!" She exclaimed, and he quickly kissed her.

He felt her relax as she returned the kiss.

"You think you can silence me with your kisses?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes." He grinned, and he kissed her again.

Jack then heard footsteps on the porch just behind him. He pulled away from Elizabeth and shielded her from the passer by.

"Please tell me that's Elizabeth with you"

They both recognised Rosemary's voice and Jack turned around to face her.

"Yes, of course it's Elizabeth!" Jack replied, and Elizabeth came around and stood by his side.

"Well you've been so secretive lately." Rosemary said

"Secretive? I've only been home for two days." Jack said a little too defensively.

"Well you do look a little shifty, hiding out here in the dark." Rosemary exclaimed.

"Rosie." Jack warned her.

"Alright, I know you've been away in Cape Fullerton for a month." Rosemary said, her way of apologising. She gave Jack and Elizabeth a smile and she made her way back into the Saloon.

"I told you you were being sneaky bringing me out here." Elizabeth said laughing, once Rosemary was out of earshot.

Jack shook his head and grinned at her.

"Come on, we should get back inside, in case Rosemary starts talking." Jack said, but not before giving Elizabeth another kiss.

He then took her hand and they both headed back into the Saloon.

 _ **Monday afternoon**_

Elizabeth sat at her desk in the school house as she finished off some lesson planning to hand over to Rosemary for the following day. It had been an hour since she had dismissed the children and knew she soon had to head over to the Coulter's to pick up Tilly.

Elizabeth noticed the Church had started to chill, and not wanting to stoke up the fire again she decided to pack up her things and head off. As she opened the door she noticed the blizzard like conditions and decided to wait and see if the weather would settle down a bit. She shivered, shut the door and went over and placed another piece of wood on the fire. She sat down in one of the nearby pews and took out a book to read. Every few minutes she peered out the window to see if the conditions were improving but it didn't seem they were.

Jack struggled through the snow after leaving the jail and making his way to Abigail's, expecting to meet Elizabeth there.

Tilly spotted him from across the dining room and she ran up to him, and he pulled her up into his arms.

"Hello my pretty girl." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Where is Mummy?"

"MaMa at schoo." She told him.

Rosemary then walked over with Johnathan in tow.

"We were meant to meet Elizabeth at my house, but I thought it best to stay here with the weather conditions like they are."

"I'm glad you did, but Elizabeth's not here?"

"No, I'm guessing she's tried to make it out to my place or she's still at the school." Rosemary informed him.

"I better go find her." Jack said, starting to feel uneasy.

"There's at least two feet of snow out their Jack."

"I know, but Elizabeth's pregnant, and even if she wasn't, I couldn't leave her out there."

"Of course you can't leave her Jack. Go, I'll take care of Tilly."

"Thank you Rosie." He said. "Tilly, I want you to be a good girl for Aunty Rosemary alright? I'm going to go get Mummy." Jack told his daughter before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Tilly nodded her head, not realising the seriousness of what was going on, and she went off to play with Johnathan Coulter.

"Be careful." Rosemary told him.

"I will." He said, and he hurried out of the Café.

Jack exited the front door of the Café and shut it behind him. The weather conditions seemed to be worsening and he knew he had to get to the Church fast. Jack trudged through the snow, thankful his boots were waterproof as he knew snow shoes were going to be pointless in the deep fresh snow. The snow significantly slowed him down, but he was persistent in getting there as quickly as he could. As he got closer he noticed Elizabeth making her way down the snow-covered steps of the school house. He called out to her, but she obviously didn't hear him over the noise from the wind. He saw her almost slip in the snow at the bottom of the steps and he called out to her again. This time she looked up and saw him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as he eventually reached her side.

"I was worried I'd be stuck here for the night and would need more firewood."

"Come inside, I'll get some in a moment."

Jack saw her almost slip again as she grabbed onto the railing. With ease, he picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into the school house.

Once inside he shut the door behind them and let Elizabeth slide down against him as placed her back down onto her feet.

"I'm glad you're here." She said, taking hold of his hands that she noticed they were icy cold.

"You didn't think I'd come?" He asked surprised.

"I was worried you'd head over to the Coulter's."

"I thought I may have to if you weren't here."

"Do you know where Tilly is?" She asked, wondering if Rosemary was safely home.

"She's with Rosemary at the Café, her and Abigail will look after her."

Elizabeth sighed with relief, but still worried as she knew it would be some time before they would be able to make it back into town to get their daughter.

"You're freezing." Jack said, noticing her shiver and he rubbed his hands up and down her upper arms. "Come sit by the fire while I go get some more firewood."

Elizabeth sat down by the stove and Jack gave her a brief kiss on the lips before heading out to get wood.

"Be careful." She called out, and Jack looked back and gave he a nod.

A few moments later Jack re-entered the Church, his arms full of firewood.

"There's at least three feet of snow out there now. I don't think we'll be going anywhere anytime soon." He said as he placed the firewood down by the stove. Once his hands were empty he brushed some of the snow off himself before sitting down next to Elizabeth.

"I'm worried about Tilly." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, but she's safe, we can be thankful for that."

"Yes, but she's never spent the night without me Jack."

Jack silently nodded, knowing there wasn't really anything he could say to Elizabeth to console her. He wrapped his arm around her and she rest her head on his shoulder.

"Your feet are all wet." Jack said, noticing her shoes were wet from the snow. "We need to get these off you."

Jack leaned over and undid her laces, then pulled off her shoes and knee-high stockings. She watched him quietly, thankful that he was there to help her, but also wishing he had stayed with their daughter.

"You're freezing Elizabeth, we need to get you warm." He said sitting down on the pew next to her and he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, while making sure her feet were as close to the fire that was safe.

"I'm fine Jack." She said as she brushed the snow out of his hair with her hand. His hair was wet, and his hands were cold, so she knew he must be cold himself.

"Maybe for now, but remember I need to look after the both of you now." Jack said placing his hand over her stomach.

They shared a small smile and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your coat is wet Elizabeth. Maybe I can find some blankets out the back of the Church."

"There are blankets out back. They're on the far wall, on the top shelf." She told him, as he slid her off his lap and left her sitting on the pew as he headed out to the back room of the Church.

He soon returned with a couple of blankets. He placed them down on the pew and went over to Elizabeth who was now standing by the fire and unbuttoning her coat.

Jack started to help her, and she watched him work his way on the buttons.

Once he'd undone all the buttons he slipped his hands inside her coat and went to remove it.

"Jack, your hands are freezing!" She said jumping back while laughing as she felt his cold hands through her blouse.

"Sorry." He said apologising, all the while having a grin on his face.

"It's fine." She said, giving him a small smile.

Elizabeth continued to remove her coat herself before hanging it over a chair by the fire.

Jack then grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him.

Jack then pulled off his serge and boots and place them by the fire to dry before wrapping a blanket around himself. He then sat back down and pulled Elizabeth down onto his lap again. He noticed her continuing to shiver and he wrapped his arms around her, while pulling his own blanket around her as well.

"I know we're not here in the best of conditions, but this is kind of nice huh." He said, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yes, it is." She said, leaning back into his chest.

"In some ways it's better than the last time we spent the night here, at least I don't have to leave you in the morning."

"It would be perfect, but I hate the fact that I'm not there to put Tilly to sleep Jack." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, I'm worried about her too." He said with concern in his voice.

Jack kissed Elizabeth's cheek and then buried his face into her hair and held her a little tighter.

 _ **Back at Abigail's Café**_

Tilly and Johnathan giggled as they ate their supper at the table with Rosemary, Abigail and Cody. The toddlers faces, and the front of their clothing were covered in spaghetti. It seemed most of the food had gone down their fronts, rather than in their mouths.

Cody laughed as he watched them while continuing to eat his supper.

Considering the grim circumstances, Abigail and Rosemary weren't too bothered with the mess, they were just glad the children were happy.

The women then took Tilly and Johnathan upstairs and got them ready for bed. Abigail suggested Rosemary spend the night in Elizabeth's old room. They agreed that both the children could share the crib, it was still in the room from when Elizabeth and Tilly had spent a few nights there while Jack was up in Cape Fullerton.

Both Abigail and Rosemary noticed Tilly's demeanour change and eventually she started to cry. Abigail noticing her distress, picked her up and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You miss your Mummy and Daddy huh?"

Tilly nodded as Abigail wiped away her tears with a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry they're not here sweetie, but I know they will be thinking about you right now."

"Want MaMa milkies." Tilly said while crying.

"I know Mummy nurses you at bedtime sweetie, but Mummy and Daddy are stuck at the Church. I'm sure they'll be back tomorrow." Abigail said, trying her best to console her, but knowing nothing would really work.

Once Rosemary had gotten Johnathan to sleep in the crib, she offered to take Tilly and try settle her, so Abigail handed Tilly over to Rosemary. Abigail ran her hand down the side of Tilly's tired sad face and her heart ached knowing how upset Tilly must be without her parents. She then quietly left the room, hoping that with less disturbance, Tilly would eventually fall asleep.

Rosemary patiently walked around the room and rocked Tilly as she continued to sob. After quite some time, Tilly ended up crying herself to sleep in Rosemary's arms.

Rosemary gently placed Tilly down in the crib next to Johnathan and then went and got ready for bed herself.

 _To be continued…._

 _ **A/N Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger but the chapter was getting long, and I thought an update was overdue. I hope to have the next chapter up before the weekend**_

 _ **BTW If you have some baby names to suggest please do, as I haven't picked one as yet!**_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 _ **Back at the Church**_

The blizzard outside wasnt letting up so Jack and Elizabeth were spending the night in the Church. Jack had brought a few more blankets out from the back room of the Church and placed them down on the floor in front of the fire.

Elizabeth sat down on the blankets while Jack placed another log of wood into the fire. He then joined her as he sat down on the blankets and faced her. She gave him a smile before looking out the window and was surprised to see the night sky. The afternoon had gone rather quickly, considering they had not had much to do.

"Did I ever tell you I love your knees?" Jack blurted out.

Upon hearing him, Elizabeth quickly turned her gaze back to Jack.

"Oh…" She said, surprised at the sudden revelation.

"Oh?"

"Well I'm wondering when this fascination with my knees started?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"Long before it should have." He admitted while placing his hand under her skirt and resting it on her knee. "But that doesn't matter now."

"No, it doesn't." She said, as she watched his hand, before returning her eyes to his.

He scooted forward, their legs touching as he kept his hand on her knee, and then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Once he pulled away he noticed her smile, but with tears in her eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I miss Tilly." She said.

"I miss her too. She's safe with Rosemary and Abigail though, so maybe we should try enjoy the alone time we have together."

"You're right, and I am enjoying being here alone with you sweetheart."

"So, maybe we can find something to do to pass the time, a distraction maybe?" Jack suggested.

Elizabeth noticed Jack running his thumb over her knee, and she didn't hear a word he said.

"Sorry?" She asked, realising she didn't hear him.

"It seems you're already distracted." He said with a grin.

"I am." She said, as she placed her hand over Jack's that was resting on her knee.

"You want me to stop?" He asked, noticing where she lay her hand.

"I didn't say that."

Jack leaned in, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then he proceeded to kiss her.

"Elizabeth… you have no idea… how glad I am… that you're my wife right now." Jack said in between kisses, as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Because last time we spent the night here we weren't able to do this?" She asked, fairly certain what he meant.

He grazed his lips on the side of hers as he waited for her to finish talking.

"Exactly." He replied, before they found each-others lips once more.

 _ **The following morning**_

Elizabeth woke up the following morning, she felt Jack's warm breath on the back of her shoulder as his arms were wrapped around her while he slept. Her body ached from sleeping on the hard floor and she felt the need to move. She carefully rolled over to face Jack, hoping not to disturb him, before lying still in his arms and watching him sleep. After a few moments she couldn't resist any longer and she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his. She noticed him stir and then felt him respond to her kiss, as he kissed her back.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said opening his eyes and giving her a smile.

"Good morning." She said, placing her hand on his cheek as she looked into his sleepy eyes.

"It's cold in here." He said, holding onto her a little tighter.

"It is, but you're keeping me warm."

"Maybe so, but I think I should put some more wood on the fire." Jack said, giving her a quick kiss before sitting up and making sure she was still covered by the blanket.

"We're going to be here all day?" She asked, sounding worried as she sat up and pulled the blanket up with her.

"I hope not, but it's quite possible. I know you need to eat though, so I'm thinking that if things aren't worse than yesterday, maybe I could head into town and bring something back."

"Jack, if you can get in to town then surely I can come with you." Elizabeth insisted.

"Bella, you're pregnant. I don't want you out there in that weather." Jack said, his voice calm and he noticed her relax.

Elizabeth sighed as she watched him place a log in the fire.

"I know you're right, but I really need to get back to Tilly, for more than one reason." Elizabeth said, realising how much she missed her daughter but also noticing the tightness in her chest as she hadn't nursed her daughter all night.

Jack realising what she meant stood up and pulled her up with him. He then wrapped the blanket around her firmly making sure she was warm.

"Wait here, and I'll go see what the conditions are like outside, alright."

Elizabeth nodded and patiently waited for Jack to return.

It wasn't long before he re entered the Church through the double doors.

"It looks a little better than it was yesterday, and it's not snowing right now."

"So we can go?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"I think we could make it, but I want you to promise that if you're struggling or getting too cold, I will bring you back, or you'll let me carry you."

"I promise." Elizabeth exclaimed, knowing not to push the limitations of what was Jack's concern for her. She knew she desired independence in certain circumstances, but she wasn't going to challenge that this time, and she appreciated his concern for her and their unborn baby.

"Alright then, let's get dressed and head off while it's not snowing."

Jack and Elizabeth dressed and then grabbed their coats and shoes from by the fire. They then tidied up quickly and left the Church to head into town.

 _ **Abigail's Café, mid-morning.**_

"Jack, I think you can put me down now." Elizabeth said as Jack walked up the steps and onto the porch of the Café.

He placed her down onto her feet when they reached the front door and she gave him a smile.

"Thank you Jack, I do appreciate you looking after me."

"I know you do, and I know at times you like to do things for yourself also."

She kissed him on the cheek and he gave her a smile before opening the front door of the Café.

They walked through the dining room and walked a little faster when they heard Tilly crying out the back.

"Oh my goodness, how did you both get here!" Abigail exclaimed as she saw Jack and Elizabeth enter the kitchen.

"With great difficulty." Jack said as they continued to walk into the kitchen.

Tilly who was sitting on Rosemary's lap over on the settee, heard Jack's voice and stopped crying. She looked over at her parents and climbed off Rosemary's lap and ran towards them while starting to cry again.

Jack scooped her up into his arms and kissed her rosy red tear stained cheeks. Tilly then reached out to Elizabeth, and Jack handed her over to his wife. He noticed the tears in Elizabeth's eyes and he wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss on her temple.

Tilly buried her face into Elizabeth's chest and sobbed, as Elizabeth kissed the top of Tilly's head and ran her hand gently through her daughters long auburn curls, hoping to settle her.

"We missed you so much Tilly." Elizabeth said through her tears, as she rocked her daughter in her arms and Tilly's cries settled. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you." Elizabeth said, feeling awful about what had happened.

Tilly looked up at Elizabeth and noticed her crying, and she placed her little hand on her Mother's cheek. It was a gentle touch of sweet reconciliation and concern, and Elizabeth realised that it wouldn't be long before her daughter would be alright. Tilly gave her a slobbery kiss on her cheek, and Elizabeth smiled.

"Ma Ma no cry." Tilly said sounding worried. She looked from Elizabeth and then over to Jack, hoping he could fix the problem which she didn't understand.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy to see you baby girl." Elizabeth said, and she gave Tilly a kiss on the cheek.

Jack nodded to show Tilly he agreed, which caused her to smile, and she appeared satisfied that everything with her Mother was alright. Jack leaned over and kissed Tilly on the head and she reached over and placed her hand on his cheek, feeling the stubble on his face that she wasn't used to.

Tilly then settled back in Elizabeth's arms and Elizabeth noticed her watching Cody and Johnathan play across the room. She went to put her down, but Tilly clung tightly to her blouse. Elizabeth brought her back into her arms and Tilly rest her head on her chest.

"Milkies." Tilly said pulling at Elizabeth's blouse.

Elizabeth remembering again that Tilly had missed her bedtime feed thought it best to nurse her. She was hoping it would also provide some needed comfort and reassurance to Tilly, which she still appeared to be needing.

"I'll be upstairs." Elizabeth told Jack and he nodded as he understood.

"Elizabeth." Abigail called. "You need to get out of those wet clothes, I'll bring up a dress for you soon."

"Thank you Abigail." Elizabeth replied and both women shared a smile.

Elizabeth headed upstairs to her old room to nurse Tilly while Jack stayed downstairs and offered to get some firewood as he noticed Abigail was running low.

He soon walked back in with an armful of wood and put it down in its place by the stove.

"How was Tilly while we were gone Rosie?" Jack asked, as he passed Rosemary in the kitchen as she gave Johnathan a drink of water.

"As expected, she was quite upset you and Elizabeth weren't here. She was up late but did get some sleep. I had her in the crib with Johnathan, I think that may have helped."

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"You and Elizabeth are more than welcome."

"It looks like we'll be here for another night." Jack said, changing the subject. If the kids don't mind sharing the crib, it might be best if you and Elizabeth share the room together upstairs. I'll sleep down here for the night."

"Thank you Jack. I'm guessing you didn't have a very comfortable night last night either, sleeping on the Church floor." She said, as Johnathan ran off to play with Cody again.

"I'm used to it, I'll be fine." He reminded her.

Rosemary nodded, knowing all too well the life of a Mountie.

"Are you alright Rosie?" Jack asked, suspecting Rosemary was worried.

"It's just…" She started but was somewhat speechless. This surprised Jack and made him realise she must be quite worried.

"Lee?" He asked, and she nodded. "You think he's in trouble? I can go out and look for him."

"There's no need, I'm sure he's at home and completely fine. Thank you though."

"It's hard not to worry during times like this."

Rosemary nodded in agreement.

"He's a resourceful man, I'm sure he's fine. He's likely worried half to death about you and Johnathan. I hope he knows you're here."

"He does."

Jack nodded.

"Well, I should get lunch started before the boys start complaining we don't feed them." Rosemary said, changing the subject.

"Do you have anything Elizabeth can eat now? She hasn't eaten since lunchtime yesterday."

"Of course, I'm so sorry I didn't realise. With Tilly being so upset and me worrying about Lee, it slipped my mind, I apologise."

"It's fine Rosie, it's completely understandable."

"Here, take some of Abigail's blueberry muffins for the both of you and I'll have some sandwiches made up soon."

"Thank you."

He took the muffins and headed upstairs to find Elizabeth.

Jack stood in the doorway of Elizabeth's old bedroom and watched his wife and daughter. He smiled as he saw Tilly reach up to touch Elizabeth's face as she nursed.

Elizabeth smiled down at her daughter before noticing Jack's presence. She looked up and gave him a smile and then realised Tilly had also noticed Jack as she squirmed in her arms while trying to sit up.

Elizabeth sat her up, and Tilly reached her arms out for Jack. Jack handed the plate of scones to Elizabeth and picked up Tilly and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Feeling better now sweet pea?" He asked her, and she gave him a shy look and nodded before resting her head on Jack's shoulder.

"You sleepy now? Aunty Rosemary told me you were up late last night, and I'm sure Mummy's milk is making you sleepy." Jack said, as he looked down at Tilly as she yawned. "You want to take a nap with Mummy? I think she may be a bit sleepy after last night too." Jack said, winking at Elizabeth who gave him a knowing look.

"No nap Da Da." Tilly said looking up at Jack, but then rest her head back down on him again.

"Alright."

"She will nap." Elizabeth whispered to him as she got up and stood by his side.

They then made their way downstairs and joined everyone in the kitchen.

"You three look tired. Go rest, lunch will be ready soon." Abigail told them as she saw them make their way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Thank you Abigail." Elizabeth replied.

Jack sat down on the settee with Elizabeth by his side. He had Tilly resting her head on his chest and Elizabeth resting hers on his shoulder. He soon noticed both his girls had fallen asleep and he decided to relax and enjoy the quiet time he had with them.

Abigail noticed the three of them on the settee from the kitchen and she smiled over at Jack and he smiled in return.

 _ **Later that afternoon**_

Elizabeth placed Tilly down in the crib. She had fallen asleep again and was clearly tired after her late night and from all the crying.

"Did I tell you how much I like you in this dress?" Jack whispered, coming up behind Elizabeth and wrapping his arms around her as he noticed her in Abigail's dress.

"It's too tight and the hem is way too high." She said looking down at her lower legs, before turning around and facing Jack. She walked forward in his arms, guiding him backwards so they moved further away from the crib so as not to disturb Tilly.

"I noticed." Jack said raising an eyebrow at her as he continued to walk backwards with Elizabeth in his arms.

"I'm not surprised." She said, stopping near the doorway. "I recall you noticing this last time I wore one of Abigail's dresses many years ago."

"And thankfully you're not mad at me for noticing this time."

"Well no, the circumstances are different now, and the way you went about it last time infuriated me."

"I didn't mean to infuriate you, well maybe I did a little, but at the time I thought you looked very attractive, just as you do now." Jack told her honestly.

"Hmm." Elizabeth said unsure.

"You're pregnant Elizabeth, and this dress looks tight in all the right places to me." Jack said resting his hands on her hips. "It's a good thing we're snowed in and there's no other men here though." He said suggestively.

"Jack." She exclaimed. "I'm only eight weeks pregnant, or so I think."

"Whether you're pregnant or not, you always look beautiful to me." He said, and he noticed her demeanour soften. "You're not sure how far along you are?

"Well it's hard to pin point exactly when…which time…"

"Ah." Jack said understanding as he grinned and gave her a quick kiss.

He noticed her scrunch up her nose and smile at him in the cute way that she did only for him.

"Maybe you should go see Carson?" He suggested, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I will sometime this week."

"Good, let me know when you've organised it and I will come with you." He replied, brushing back a tendril of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. "I suggested to Rosemary that you both share this room tonight. Apparently Tilly and Johnathan slept quite well together in the crib."

"That's sweet." She said thinking of the children. "So you'll sleep downstairs then?"

Jack nodded.

"I miss our nice warm feather bed." She told him.

"At least you'll be more comfortable here than you were last night."

"The Church floor was hard, but I was pretty comfy in your arms."

Jack leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss became a little more passionate as he held onto her a little tighter and closed the distance between them.

"Jack… Rosemary might come in." Elizabeth said in between kisses, and he pulled away.

Jack then felt the door bang against his back as it opened. He swung around and saw Rosemary entering.

"I heard my name?" Rosemary asked.

"Uh, we were talking about how you two ladies will be bunking in here tonight." Jack told her, looking a little embarrassed but thankful that Rosemary didn't appear to have any inclination as to what she had just walked in on.

"Oh yes, that sounds like a good plan don't you think Elizabeth?"

"It does." Elizabeth said, pursing her lips while trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Did I just walk in on something here?" Rosemary asked, as she started to notice Jack and Elizabeth's awkward behaviour.

"Its fine Rosemary. Was there something you needed to tell us?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes. Supper is almost ready, so you might want to come downstairs."

"Thank you, we'll be down soon." Elizabeth replied, and Rosemary made her way out of the bedroom and back out into the hall.

Jack and Elizabeth stifled their laughter and looked at each other.

"Come on, lets go eat, before we wake up our daughter." Jack said, and he took her hand and lead her out of the bedroom and downstairs.

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter as this one was another one of my favs. Thanks for reading**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi Hearties,**

 **Sorry it's taken a long time to get this chapter up! I had a few tweet from Erin, a like from Pascale and a retweet from Hallmark Channel so my Twitter has been going crazy! As you'd know we've also had a lot of great previews and spoilers released and all this was distracting me from editing this chapter! ALOT happens in this chapter, and it's nice and long though so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you Antonia Simmonds for help with one of the song suggestions and to Kristyn Press who helped suggest the other song and was at great helping me brain storm who Jack's five kisses were. Read away and you'll find out my version of who they were :)**

 **Chapter 37**

As Elizabeth slept in her old room above the café, she was woken repeatedly throughout the night by Tilly who kept wanting to nurse. Elizabeth assumed that being snowed in the Church the night before with Jack, was now causing their daughter some anxiety. By her third awakening, Elizabeth decided to keep Tilly in bed with her to avoid disturbing Rosemary and Johnathan who were sharing the same room. After nursing Tilly, she felt her daughter's little hand rest on her cheek, before falling back to sleep.

The next thing Elizabeth knew it was morning. The sun was shining through the windows and Johnathan Coulter was jumping up and down in the crib across the room. He called out to his Mother which disturbed Tilly, and she sat up in the bed and looked over at him.

Rosemary woke and dragged herself out of bed before picking Johnathan up out of the crib.

"Sorry he woke you both." Rosemary said apologizing.

"It's fine, I'm sure Tilly disturbed you a few times throughout the night."

"I did hear her once, I assume that's why she ended up in bed with you?"

Elizabeth nodded, as she sat up in the bed.

The women then changed their children and got ready for the day ahead.

 _ **After breakfast**_

Jack watched Tilly and Johnathan while the women busied themselves with cleaning up the kitchen. Everyone was eager to get the day moving along in hopes that the weather had improved, and that they could escape the confines of the Café.

Just then the women heard the front door of the Café open and they stopped what they were doing.

Rosemary was the first one to spot the surprise guest entering the Café, and she rushed towards the dining room.

"Lee!" She exclaimed, as she ran through the dining room and into his arms, kissing him before he had a chance to talk. "Oh you poor darling, look at you." She said brushing the snow from his coat and out of hair.

Lee enjoyed the attention but wished his wife would tone it down as he noticed they had present company across the room. He took Rosemary's hand as she tried to continue fussing over him, and he held it in his own. She took note of what he was doing, and gradually relaxed and gave him a smile.

"I missed you Rosie." He said, giving her a kiss.

"I missed you too sweetheart, I've been so worried."

"I was fine."

She nodded, and at that moment they noticed their son run into the room.

"Oh look at you my sweet sticky little boy, you have maple syrup all over you." Rosemary exclaimed with a smile, noticing the mess he'd made on himself from breakfast.

Lee smiled at the irony of Rosemary's words and scooped his son up into his arms, not phased about his sticky hands and face.

"Pa-cakes!" Johnathan exclaimed.

"You had pancakes for breakfast?" Lee asked him, and Johnathan nodded.

"Yes, Aunty Abigail made Aunty Elizabeth's and Tilly's favourite pancakes for breakfast. I think they may be a new favourite for Johnathan now too." Rosemary informed him.

"Yummy." Johnathan replied.

"I hope you've been a good boy for your Ma." Lee said, looking from his son and then over to Rosemary.

"He has, we had a little sleepover with Tilly and Aunty Elizabeth last night didn't we."

Just then Abigail entered the dining room.

"Lee I'm glad you made it here."

"I'm glad you're all well. I'm sure you are as I see you had a Mountie here to keep you all safe." Lee said half-jokingly as he noticed Jack head over, and he gave him a pat on the back once he got to his side.

"I think the women would have done fine without me." Jack informed him.

"You did have to make your way through the snow to bring Elizabeth back here from the Church." Rosemary said reminding him.

Jack nodded and wrapped his arm around Elizabeth who had also come over to join everyone.

Tilly had followed her Mother over and was pulling at her skirt. Elizabeth picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She noticed that since her and Jack had been snowed in at the Church, Tilly had become her little shadow and wouldn't let her out of her sight.

"How are things outside Lee?" Jack asked, hoping they could go home soon.

"Much improved, might be difficult to get out to your place though."

"I'll have to take a look."

"I saw the lights are on over in my office, I'll have to check it out before we head home." Lee told Rosemary and she nodded.

Everyone eventually dispersed and made the difficult trip to wherever they needed to go to start the day. They were all pleased the weather was improving, and that they could move on with most of their usual daily tasks.

"You and Tilly ready to go home?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Almost, I just need to change her diaper first."

Jack kissed Elizabeth on the temple and she gave him a smile. He then watched her make her way up the stairs to the bedroom to change their daughter.

"You be careful getting home now." Abigail informed Jack.

"You know I will." He replied, and they exchanged an understanding smile.

 _ **Lee's Office**_

Lee walked into his office with Rosemary by his side, as she carried their son.

"Mr Coulter, it's good to see you." Hickam said standing beside Lee's desk.

"Hi Mike, you too. You've been snowed in here all this time?" Lee asked surprised.

"I was. However I hope you'll find I made my time in here quite productive." Hickam replied, as he presented a plan he had rolled out on the desk.

"You drew up house plans for us?" Rosemary asked, surprised.

"I did. You're both frequently talking about this big house you want, and neither of you have had the time to move forward with any planning, so I took the liberty of drawing up a plan."

"Oh Hickam, this looks wonderful." Rosemary exclaimed.

"I'm certain you'll want to make some adjustments, but I believe there's a lot of things in here that you both want."

"Thanks Mike, I appreciate it. Although I guess the pressure is on me now to move forward." Lee told him, giving him a pat on the back.

Johnathan who was uninterested in the adult's conversation, wriggled his way out of Rosemary's arms and walked over and sat down in the chair behind Lee's desk.

"And Rosie has been very patient." Lee continued as he looked over at his wife and gave her a smile. "So it is time I got this house started."

Johnathan banged his hands on the desk and the three adults looked over at him. A big grin appeared on his face as he realised he'd gained everyone's attention. Lee went over and picked up his son and ruffled his hair and gave him a smile.

"I should be making my way home." Hickam said looking back at Lee and Rosemary as he rolled the plan back up and placed it down on Lee's desk.

"Of course, I don't want to keep you any longer. I'm just sorry you didn't make it home before the bad weather hit." Lee told him, and Hickam nodded.

"We should head home too Lee." Rosemary reminded Lee and he nodded.

They then all made their way out of the office and headed back to their respective homes.

 _ **The following month**_

Jack and Elizabeth made their way out the front door, leaving it ajar so they could listen out for Tilly who was already asleep for the night. They sat down on the swing chair on the veranda and Jack placed a blanket over the both of them, making sure Elizabeth was well covered before he sat back and made himself comfortable at her side.

The veranda was dimly lit as the lights inside the house gave off a glow through the windows. They both looked across at the views of the valley, not seeing much that night as the moon gave off very little light. The stars however were brighter than ever and were a sight to be seen.

"It's beautiful out here." Elizabeth said, gazing up at the stars.

"It is." Jack said, his gaze solely transfixed on his wife.

Elizabeth felt his gaze on her, and looked over at him and blushed.

Jack placed a kiss on one of her rosy cheeks and then wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"You know you're quite the frontier woman now." He said, voicing his thoughts out loud, as she lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you Bella."

She smiled, appreciating his compliment as she continued to look up at the stars while listening to him talk.

"You've grown so much since the days of coming to Coal Valley as Miss Elizabeth Thatcher."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"I don't know about that, there was a time you thought I was so infuriating, you wouldn't have dreamt of accepting my help, not even for a little stubbed toe." He said, giving her little squeeze with his arm as he made his last statement, and she smiled.

"I was wrong in my early assumptions of you, but it wasn't my initial disdain that stopped me from accepting your help."

"You're right, I know sometimes you still like to be independent and learn how to do things yourself, and that's part of the reason as to why I'm so proud of you."

"You did teach me how to ride a horse, and pump water." Elizabeth reminded him, and she leaned in a placed a kiss on his lips. "And you taught me how to kiss."

"I don't know about that; don't you remember me telling you after our first kiss that it was the best kiss I'd ever had?" Jack asked, as memories of their first kiss filled his mind.

"I do remember, and it lead into a discussion about how many women you've kissed."

"I was hoping you'd forgotten about that." Jack replied before choosing to be careful with his next words, he didn't want to _dig himself into a hole_ again. "It was only ever my intention to let you know that your kiss was the best kiss I'd ever had."

Jack looked down at her hand and started playing with her engagement and wedding rings before looking back up into her eyes.

"Elizabeth… the first time we kissed I knew I never wanted to kiss anyone else but you. You weren't my first kiss, but you'll be my last, and from now until then, my kisses are always only for you."

Jack noticed a tear slide down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Jack, even before we kissed, I knew I was saving all of my kisses for you." She whispered.

He then leaned in towards her and his senses were consumed by her lavender perfume and the softness of her lips as he kissed her. Their kisses were gentle at first, until he noticed her start to respond to his kisses with more intensity. He ran his hands through her long soft tendrils of hair and felt her hands on the collar of his shirt as she pulled him closer. He then realised in that moment he was almost at the point of losing himself in her entire being.

He unwillingly pulled back and rest his forehead on hers, neither of them saying a word as they waited for their laboured breathing to settle.

"I'm glad that unlike the horse riding lessons, you didn't think I needed any practice at this." Elizabeth said giving him a smile.

"You definitely didn't." He said, his breathing now starting to return to normal.

"There has never been, and never will be anyone I wanted tokiss except you." She said, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I'm glad you never did, but do you forgive me for doing a little practice before I knew you?"

"I married you Jack, I thought you'd know I was over that." She told him. "I do wonder though, who those five other women were."

"You really want to know?" Jack asked cautiously.

"I do… wait… I'm not sure. Alright tell me."

"You're sure?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Well my first kiss was with a girl I knew from school. I was only seven years old and I'm ashamed to say she was Rosemary's best girl-friend. It made Rosemary insanely jealous, and that was the first time I realised she had any interest in me."

Elizabeth laughed a little as she pictured Jack and Rosemary as children. In hindsight, she could see the innocence of it all, and could imagine Rosemary's jealousy.

"The second was another girl from school. I was eleven years old and I gave her a card and invited her to a dance the town was holding."

"Such a romantic, even back then."

"I don't know about that, I gave her the card as I didn't have the courage to ask her myself." He admitted. "When I was fourteen my third kiss was with Rosemary, she was my best friend at the time. As you know our Fathers were both Mountie's and we also had a lot in common back then. She challenged me, and I admit her outgoing personality, honesty and blue eyes captivated me." Jack told her, trying to be honest. "There's someone else's blue eyes I much prefer these days though." He said while looking into Elizabeth's eyes. She gave him a small smile and he then proceeded to continue his story. "While teenagers Rosemary and I hung out as best friends but did share a few innocent kisses. It wasn't until we were in our very early twenties that things became more serious. At the time I thought I loved her, but now looking back, I realise I only loved her as a friend. It hurt when she left me to pursue her dreams, but now I know it was for the best, otherwise I would never have found you."

Elizabeth smiled, enjoying hearing about Jack's and one of her best friend's childhood. She knew she had no reason to be jealous, but she did wish she'd known Jack as a child as Rosemary had.

"My fourth kiss was from a girl Tom introduced me to. Rosemary had up and left, and there was a month there were a lost myself in my work and not much else. Tom dragged me out one night for dinner, and little beknown to me, he'd planned a double date. I was furious with him, but endured the evening to be polite to the young ladies. Anyway, this woman who was apparently my date for the evening, stole a kiss at the end of the night. I was in shock with her forwardness, and the moment became very awkward. Thankfully I have never seen her since, much to Tom's disapointment. That said however, I technically didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"This isn't sounding as bad as I thought it could be, but then you haven't told me who the fifth one was yet."

"It was you of course." Jack said smiling before giving Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek and she smiled.

"I wish you'd told me these stories sooner. All this time I was thinking there must be a line of women out there with you as their past suitor."

"Other than Rosemary, there really wasn't. You know I was all about the Mounties. I wasn't interested in courting, that was until you came along."

"I swept you off your feet, did I?" Elizabeth asked, jokingly.

"You did, big time, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, and then wrapped his arm around her again, and pulled her closer before proceeding to kiss her on the lips.

 _ **The following day**_

After Jack left for work, Elizabeth finished tidying the kitchen until she heard a cry from Tilly. Her active twenty-month-old often spent her early mornings playing with her toys in the parlour in front of the large window at the front of the house.

Elizabeth followed the sound of Tilly's cries into the parlour and found her sitting on the floor, holding onto her doll that Jack and her had given her a couple of Christmas' ago.

"What's wrong sweet pea?" Elizabeth asked picking her up.

Elizabeth looked down at Tilly who had now laid her head down on her chest, and she noticed she felt quite warm and was looking lethargic.

"Ma Ma." Tilly cried.

"Let's get you out of your warm clothes and cool you down alright, hopefully you'll feel a better." Elizabeth suggested, as she suspected Tilly may have a fever.

Elizabeth took her daughter up to the nursery, stripped her of her clothing and put her in a clean diaper. She then went down to the bathroom and wet a cloth and wiped Tilly's face before resting it on her forehead.

Elizabeth then went and got her a drink of water, but she only refused. Returning to the parlour, Elizabeth sat down on the settee with Tilly on her lap. She watched her daughter lay in her arms listlessly and she started to worry. She felt helpless listening to Tilly's whimpers as she occasionally wiped the cool cloth over her daughters face. She then felt Tilly pull at her blouse and Elizabeth thought allowing her to nurse would be a good idea, at least it would be preventing her from dehydration, and hopefully help in her recovery.

As Tilly nursed, Elizabeth noticed how limp and pale her daughter looked in her arms and she decided she would take her into the Infirmary once she had finished feeding. Tilly fell asleep and Elizabeth wrapped her up in a small cotton sheet, and then carried her into town.

Once arriving in town, the familiar noises awoke Tilly and she started to cry.

"I know you don't feel well sweet pea. We're going to see Dr Carson or Aunty Faith, they'll help us."

Elizabeth hurried over to the infirmary, but the door was locked. She then quickly made her way over to the jail in hopes that Jack could help her and hopefully know where Carson or Faith were. She turned the knob of the jail's front door and noticed it was locked. She called out for Jack but there was no reply. Tears escaped from her own eyes as Tilly continued to cry in her arms.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Rosemary said, meeting her at the door of the jail.

Rosemary sensed Elizabeth was in distress, and out of concern she placed an arm around her.

"Tilly's not well and I can't find Carson, Faith or Jack." She said through her tears while feeling somewhat relieved she was no longer alone.

"I just saw Faith over at the Mercantile. I'll go get her, you go wait over at the Infirmary." Rosemary told her.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and then headed back to the Infirmary while Rosemary rushed over to the Mercantile.

Soon enough Faith and Rosemary came hurrying over towards the Infirmary and joined Elizabeth at the front door.

"Tilly's not well?" Faith asked with concern in her voice as she unlocked the door.

"She seems to have a fever and has been very lethargic and pale." Elizabeth said as the three women stepped inside the front door.

Faith motioned for Elizabeth to lay Tilly down on the bed, which caused Tilly to cry even louder.

"Why don't you get on the bed with her." Faith suggested, noticing Tilly was not keen on being out of Elizabeth's arms or laying on the foreign bed.

Elizabeth sat down on the bed and lay Tilly down at her side and played with her curly auburn locks to try settle her as Faith examined the little girl.

"Has she been eating or drinking?" Faith asked.

"She refused her breakfast and still wont take anything, she is wanting to nurse though. I fed her just before I left home."

"That good, don't worry about getting anything else into her if she doesn't want it, just keep up with the nursing." Faith instructed her. "She certainly has a fever and her breathing appears a little rapid. How long has it been like this?"

"The rapid breathing only just started once we arrived in town." Elizabeth said as she started to grow more concerned as the minutes went by and she wished Jack was with her.

"Maybe I should go find Jack." Rosemary suggested.

"That would be wonderful Rosemary." Elizabeth replied.

"I'll also go and get some of Johnathan's old diapers you can use, and anything else I think you might need."

"Thank you Rosemary, you're a godsend."

Rosemary gave Elizabeth a small smile and then made her way out of the Infirmary.

Elizabeth watched as Faith continued to examine her daughter. She sat Tilly up and placed the stethoscope on Tilly's back and then her chest, as she tried to listen to her breathing. Tilly wasn't too impressed with what was going on, and her cries became a little louder. Faith then lay her back down and her cries settled to a whimper as she looked up at Elizabeth as if to ask what was going on.

"It's alright Tilly, Aunty Faith is just trying to help you." Elizabeth said giving her a kiss on top of her head.

Faith then did some more routine examinations before returning her attention back to Elizabeth.

"I don't want to alarm you Elizabeth, but she sounds like she has fluid on her lungs, and with the fever, lethargy, and rapid breathing I suspect she has pneumonia." Faith informed her. "She'll need rest and fluids, so keep nursing her as often as she will accept. We also need to keep an eye on that fever. We don't want her getting too hot or cold, I do have a little bath here where you can bathe her if need be."

Faith noticed the tears pooling in Elizabeth's eyes and she placed her hand on her friend's arm, trying to offer what little support she could.

"Carson is out of town until this afternoon, but I know he would suggest you both stay in the Infirmary. I can try give her some medicine, but I'm guessing she's not going to be very happy about it, I guess we can only try though."

Elizabeth nodded as she watched her daughter who was drifting back off to sleep.

"Yes, she's not too impressed with the idea of medicine, even at the best of times."

"Maybe you could give it a try once she wakes up. I'm sure she'd be more cooperative taking it from you than me." Faith suggested, and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

Just then Rosemary re-entered the Infirmary and headed over to Elizabeth's side.

"Bill just told me Jack went out on his round about an hour ago, so hopefully he will be back in town soon."

Elizabeth sighed with relief, she desperately wished Jack could be here with her and Tilly.

"I've also brought some things for you that might come in handy for Tilly." She said, placing a basket of items on the table not far from the bed.

"Thank you Rosemary." Elizabeth whispered so as not to wake Tilly.

"There's not much more I can do for her right now, hopefully Carson will be back in town soon, but for now I think we should let you both get some rest. I will check in every so often, I will be over at the Mercantile though if you need me. I'll also keep an eye out for Jack." Faith informed her. "The next few days and nights will be long, so try get some sleep while you can." Faith informed her, and Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll keep an eye out for Jack also. I've just left Johnathan over at Dottie's dress shop, so I will be over there. Please let me know if there's anything else you need." Rosemary said.

"Thank you, you've both been a great help."

Rosemary and Faith gave Elizabeth a smile and look of understanding as they were concerned for both Elizabeth and Tilly. They then left the Infirmary to allow Elizabeth and Tilly to get some rest.

Elizabeth lay down on the bed next to Tilly and closed her eyes. Her mind was consumed with worry, which prevented her from sleeping. Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked down at her daughter, noticing the rise and fall of her little chest as she slept. She looked so small and fragile, and Elizabeth desperately wished there was something she could do to help her. Elizabeth closed her eyes again to say a silent prayer but was disturbed a few moments later as she heard the front door of the Infirmary open. She looked up and saw Jack, and instantly relief washed over her. She carefully sat up in the bed so as not to disturb Tilly, as Jack came over and stood by the side of the bed. He placed his hand on her shoulder while looking down at their daughter before returning his gaze to Elizabeth. At that moment all the emotion Elizabeth had been holding onto was released, and she started to cry.

"Elizabeth…" Jack whispered, in the way only he could utter her name.

He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry into his chest. Eventually she sat up and they both looked down at their sleeping daughter.

"Faith told me what's been going on, I wish I'd been here earlier for the both of you."

"You were working, and you are here Jack, that's all that matters."

"You had to walk all the way into town by yourself, I also heard no one was here when you arrived."

Elizabeth nodded her head not knowing what to say, only knowing that she was thankful that she now had the support and help she needed to help their daughter.

Both Elizabeth and Jack noticed Tilly start to squirm and open her eyes. Jack pulled her up into his arms just as she scrunched up her face and started to wail. Elizabeth rest her head on Jack's shoulder as she looked down at their daughter, and brushed the hair away from her little girl's face.

They then heard the door to the Infirmary open and they looked up to see who was entering.

"I heard I have a very important little patient to see." Carson said, looking over at Tilly before looking back at Jack and Elizabeth as he made his way towards them. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier."

Tilly's cries settled a little as she anxiously looked over at Carson.

"That's fine, we're glad you're here now." Jack told him.

"She looks tired, has she been sleeping?"

"She's only just woken up." Elizabeth informed him.

"Faith told me she's has been nil to mouth and has a fever and rapid breathing. She obviously looks lethargic also."

"Yes." Elizabeth said agreeing. "Although she has been nursing."

"That's good, continue with that as much as you can." He said pulling out his stethoscope. "Now Tilly, I'm just going to put this on your chest and your back and have a listen to your breathing." Carson told her.

Tilly recognised the stethoscope from when Faith had used it earlier so wasn't as worried, but was still clearly concerned.

"I'm sorry to say, but Faith was correct in thinking it's pneumonia, Tilly definitely has fluid on her lungs." Carson informed them. "That said however, she's a strong healthy little girl so I don't want you to be thinking the worst. I'd like to keep her here for at least a few nights. I can arrange to bring in some cots as I assume you both want to stay."

"Yes." Jack said as Elizabeth nodded her head.

Tilly relaxed back in her Father's arms as she noticed Carson put his stethoscope back around his neck. She looked more lethargic than relaxed, which was cause for concern to the adults present in the room.

"Thank you Carson." Elizabeth told him.

"Just let her rest, keep nursing her, and watch her fever, if you think you need me or Faith at any time, even during the night, don't hesitate to come call on us."

Elizabeth and Jack nodded, and Carson continued. "I'll bring in some cots and bedding and will be back to check on Tilly again soon."

Carson then headed back out of the Infirmary and left the young family alone.

Tilly looked up at Elizabeth from Jack's arms. Too exhausted to talk, she quietly whimpered. Jack handed their daughter over to Elizabeth and she took her in her arms.

"My poor girl." She said, lightly kissing Tilly on the forehead.

"I'll go get her a cool washcloth." Jack said, standing up from the bed before proceeding to make his way across the room to find what he needed. He found a cloth and dipped it in some clean water he found in a basin on the bench. He looked over his shoulder as he heard Elizabeth start to sing to their daughter and he watched them.

 _Hush, little Baby, don't say a word,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a Mockingbird._

 _And if that mockingbird don't sing,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

 _And if that looking glass is broke,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a cart and a bull._

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a dog named… Rip._

 _And if that dog named Rip won't bark,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a horse and a cart._

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

Jack made his way over and sat down on the bed next to Elizabeth. He noticed Tilly's eyes were closed and that she had fallen back to sleep.

"I'm glad she's sleeping." Elizabeth said as Jack placed the wet cloth their daughter's forehead.

"I think even I'm getting sleepy listening to that sweet voice of yours." Jack said as he placed a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek and she smiled.

On the second night, the town gathered for a prayer vigil outside the Infirmary. During this time, Tilly woke, and Jack picked her up and took her over to the window, so she could see all the town's people with their candles praying for her. She watched the flickering flames on the candles while holding onto her blankie which was once Jack's and she drifted back off to sleep in his arms.

Over the next few days Tilly showed little improvement which was cause for concern for everyone. Elizabeth took it extremely hard and was reminded repeatedly by both Carson and Faith that she needed to take it easy, especially since she was pregnant.

Jack now worrying about both Elizabeth and Tilly, worked the bare minimum hours required so he could spend more time with his girls at the Infirmary.

Abigail did her best at taking care of the three of them, bringing them food from the café and offering support where possible. Both Jack and Elizabeth were very thankful for her help, and as usual didn't know how they would manage without Abigail in their lives.

By the end of the week Tilly's fever broke and everyone was pleased with the improvement. Carsib did remind them though that she wasn't quite "out of the woods" but that the fever breaking was good sign.

Tilly was still quite unwell and spent most of her days and night sleeping.

Jack and Elizabeth were exhausted, the days and nights were long, and the concern for their daughter hung heavy on their hearts. Carson and Faith also continued to keep a close eye on Elizabeth and her unborn baby as they knew she was under a huge amount of stress.

After nine days at the infirmary Carson informed them that Tilly's lungs were much clearer and that she was certainly on the mend. He suggested to Jack and Elizabeth that they could take her home but was to be kept indoors, and encouraged to have as much rest as possible.

Over joyed at the news, Jack pulled Elizabeth into his arms and she held onto him even tighter. He then kissed her on the lips before informing her he'd go pick up the wagon from the livery, so he could take them home.

Elizabeth's days at home were long. She spent many hours reading books to Tilly and playing quiet games in the house as the little girl was still rather sombre and lethargic. Each day she gained more energy however, and Jack and Elizabeth couldn't have been more pleased.

A week after returning home from the Infirmary, Jack arrived home from work early one evening and found Tilly running through the house. He smiled to himself, noticing his daughter was returning to her usual active self.

"Hello sweet pea." He said greeting her as she ran into his arms.

"Hi Da Da." She said before placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"You look like you're feeling much better today." He told her, and she nodded her little head. "Where's Mummy?"

Tilly pointed in the direction of the kitchen and Jack carried her off to the kitchen to go find Elizabeth.

"Hi Bella." Jack said as he leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek. "It smells good in here."

Elizabeth who was standing in front of the stove, looked over at him and gave him a smile.

"I'm making chicken fried steak, but I haven't cooked it yet."

"I love your cooking these days, but I wasn't referring to the food."

"Oh."

"I meant you." He said, placing a kiss on her neck as he noticed the scent of her perfume.

Tilly then feeling left out, reached over from Jack's arms and gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek.

Jack and Elizabeth shared a laugh before they both kissed Tilly's cheeks in return.

"How about we go play while Mummy finishes cooking supper?" Jack said to Tilly as he realised Elizabeth needed to get back to what she was doing.

"Good idea, you're both distracting me here." She said, and Jack grinned.

"We will go, but only because I don't want any of that infamous "Elizabeth Thatcher chicken fried steak.""

"Jack Thornton!" She exclaimed laughing.

Now her poor cooking skills were in the past she did see the humour in his statement. Jack gave her a wink, and then hurried out of the kitchen with Tilly in his arms, hoping not to get himself into any trouble.

A little later, Elizabeth headed into the parlour to let Jack and Tilly know that supper was ready. She found Jack sitting on the settee with Tilly, who was quietly resting on his lap as he sung.

 _Little Miss Muffet_

 _Sat on her tuffet,_

 _Eating her curds and whey;_

 _Along came a spider_

 _Who sat down beside her_

 _And frightened Miss Muffet away._

Elizabeth stood in the entrance to the parlour, listening to her husband's refined voice as he sung to their daughter.

"You like that song huh?" Jack asked Tilly as she smiled up at him.

"Yes DaDa. More!"

"How about a story?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you remember how I told you that story about the Princess, the Mountie and the spider in the row boat?"

Tilly eagerly nodded her head.

"Well I have another spider story for you."

"Miss Muff?"

"No not like the song." Jack told her.

"Pincess Mummy?"

"Yes, another story about the Princess."

Tilly's eyes grew wide in anticipation and she lay back on Jack's chest, waiting to hear the story.

Elizabeth stifled her laughter as she watched to the two of them, thinking about how adorable they looked together.

"Once Upon a Time there was a Princess who decided she needed to have her own house."

"Castle?"

"No not a Castle, and certainly not the kind of Castle this Princess was used to growing up in, but it was a beautiful home."

"Home."

"Not this home, our old home, you weren't here yet." Jack said, letting his mind wander back to previous days. "When you were in Mummy's tummy we lived there, but this story was long before then."

"Me in Mummy's tummy?"

"Yes you were, just like your new brother or sister is right now."

"How?"

"How'd you get in there?" Jack asked surprised.

Elizabeth upon hearing the exchange between Jack and Tilly, tried to stifle her laughter, but did so unsuccessfully.

Jack heard her laughing, and quickly turned his head to look over at her.

Elizabeth realising she'd been caught eavesdropping, went over and sat down on the settee next to Jack. Tilly climbed onto her lap and looked up at her parents as she waited for a reply from one of them.

"When Mummy's and Daddy's really love each-other they make a baby, and it grows inside the Mummy's tummy." Elizabeth told Tilly who seemed satisfied with the answer. "But I'll explain that story when you're a little older, let's listen to Daddy's story." She finished, now looking back up at Jack.

Elizabeth smiled as she noticed Jack's shocked expression.

"So, the Princess moved into a new home?" Elizabeth asked, encouraging him to continue as she reached her hand across his back and started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yes." He said, clearing his voice and remembering where he was. "And the beautiful Princess was very insistent that she receive no help in fixing up her new home, but she did ask the Mountie to remove a family of spiders from behind the bed."

"Lots?" Tilly asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes, lots. However, the Mountie only ever found one spider."

"Only one!?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I said there were a family of spiders!"

"It was a harmless spider, and I thought you were embellishing." Jack told her.

Her jaw dropped as she looked at him, as she thought about the spiders that must have still been behind the bed.

"Well you were trying to keep your man busy, so he wouldn't be in a tizzy, right? I didn't know you were serious!" Jack said, trying his best not to smile.

Tilly watched her parents with interest, only half understanding what they were talking about.

"Jack Thornton, you know how much I hate spiders!"

"No spider." Tilly exclaimed, starting to get worried.

"I'm sorry, I know you both hate spiders, maybe this story was a bad idea." Jack said, wrapping an arm around Elizabeth and then running his other hand through Tilly's hair while brushing the curls away from her face.

"I love your stories Jack." Elizabeth said, her voice softening now.

"More story." Tilly exclaimed, happier now she realised Elizabeth's mood had settled again.

"Maybe later, but no more spider stories." Jack informed them.

"The row boat one is one of my favourites though." Elizabeth said, with an innocent yet convincing look aimed at Jack, in hopes he would change his mind.

"Well maybe the row boat story will be alright." He said yielding as he couldn't resist the look she was giving him.

"Thank you Jack." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and Tilly copied her by giving Jack a kiss on the other cheek, and Jack and Elizabeth both laughed.

 **A/N So what was your favourite part of this chapter? Sooo much happened! I think mine was the scene with J &E out on the verandah (which strangely was the hardest part for me to write), Tilly being sick, and the spider story! Think I'm a bit indecisive about this one. Anyway, hope there was something in there you liked and that you enjoyed reading! Please leave a review, I love to hear from you all :)**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hi Hearties,**_

 _ **Sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter up. I hope it was worth the wait though. Also, thank you to Kristyn Press who gave me the idea to write up a campfire scene :)**_

Jack returned home from work early and entered a quiet house. He removed his serge and hung it on the coat rack by the front door before making his way further into the house. He searched the parlour, looking for his wife and daughter and eventually found them in the bedroom upstairs. He stood in the doorway of his and Elizabeth's bedroom, and watched Elizabeth and Tilly sleeping on the large feather bed. He noticed Tilly's head buried into her Mother's chest, while Elizabeth had one arm protectively over Tilly's little body. Tilly had also placed a little hand on Elizabeth's cheek, which was covered by long tendrils of Elizabeth's auburn hair, almost hiding the small display of affection.

Jack leaned against the doorframe and smiled as he momentarily watched over his wife and daughter. He'd noticed that since his and Elizabeth's return from being snowed in at the Church, Tilly had become Elizabeth's little shadow, and rarely left her side.

Jack understood Tilly's insecurities. He knew first-hand what it was like to experience long absences from Elizabeth. He was also aware of the urge to want to constantly be in her presence once they were reunited. He however had no need to feel insecure, and he had his job to return to. Tilly however still had her insecurities, as any child would under the circumstances. Jack was thankful that Elizabeth was an amazing Mother, and that Tilly was blessed to have Elizabeth's undivided attention when she needed it the most. Due to this, he was not concerned, and knew Tilly's insecurities would soon pass.

Jack then quietly made his way back downstairs after deciding it best to let his girls sleep.

Realising it was much too early to start supper, Jack went into the library and decided to do some sketching. He sat down at his desk and got lost in his art work. He was eventually interrupted by the cries of his daughter. He looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed an entire hour had passed. He put down his pencil and went to get up, just as Elizabeth and Tilly entered the room.

Tilly rushed up to him and he picked her up into his arms. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and gave him a smile, her recent cries only evident from the few tears left on her cheeks.

"Hi sweet pea. Did you and Mummy have a nice nap?"

Tilly nodded her head in agreement, just as Elizabeth reached their side.

"You've been sketching?" She asked, looking down at the drawing on his desk. "It's beautiful." She said, as she looked over the sketch which was of Tilly and herself.

"It's not hard when I have two beautiful subjects."

Upon hearing his words, Elizabeth smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you." She told him. Longing to express just an ounce of her feelings, but words never seemed to quite sum them up. Even if she were to write an entire book of her love for him, she knew it would never suffice.

"I love you _Elizabeth_." He replied.

She noticed the familiar way in which he articulated her name so exquisitely. She knew only Jack could pronounce her name in such a way, and when she heard it, she could feel her heart rate quicken.

"I wuv you too." Tilly said, wanting to join in.

Elizabeth was broken out of her reverie, and her and Jack shared a smile upon hearing their daughter's sweet words.

"Daddy and I love you too Tilly." Elizabeth replied, and then placed a kiss on her daughter's rosy cheek, while Jack ran a hand through his daughter's auburn curls that were so much like Elizabeth's.

"You're both going to love me even more when you hear what I have to tell you." Jack informed them.

"I already love you with all of my heart. I don't think it's possible I could love you more, but go ahead, tell us." Elizabeth said, as small smile played out on her lips.

Jack recognised the smile on her lips, and knew it was due to her thinking about her love for him.

He placed a kiss on her cheek, resisting the way in which he really desired to kiss her. He knew he'd have to wait till they were alone, and right now he was also excited about the news he had to share.

"I have a week's leave approved and I've decided to take you both on a holiday."

"Oh Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him, being careful not to squash Tilly who was in the middle of the two of them.

Tilly had a big grin on her face. The idea of a holiday and noticing her Mother's reaction excited her.

"When do we go?" Elizabeth asked, feeling enthusiastic about the idea of going away on a holiday together as a family.

"Next week."

"Next week? And you're only telling me now?" She asked surprised.

"I didn't want to tell you, just in case my work plans changed. The last thing I wanted to do was tell you we were going, and then being left with the possibility of having to disappoint you both."

"I understand." She said knowingly. "So where are we going?"

"The beach."

"Beak!" Tilly squealed, she was even more excited than Elizabeth now.

"The beach will be wonderful, I haven't been to the Ocean in so long. Mother and Father used to take Viola, Julie and I every year when we were young girls and we loved it. I can't wait to go with you and Tilly now." She replied, and in her excitement, she leaned over and placed several kisses on Jack's cheek.

Jack grinned at her reaction and wrapped an arm around her.

"Well I'm glad you're both pleased." He said, as Tilly bounced herself in his arms due to her excitement.

Why wouldn't we be?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, I thought you'd like the idea, but I didn't realise you'd both be so enthusiastic about it."

"I'm just enthusiastic about the fact you're going to be spending some extra time with us Jack. Going to the beach will just be extra icing on the cake."

"Well I'm glad you're both happy, because I know I will enjoy some extra time with my girls." Jack said, and he gave both of them kisses on their cheeks.

Tilly then tried to wiggle her way out of Jack's arms and he put her down on the ground.

"We've had a tough month, with Tilly having pneumonia and you being so stressed, I thought this might be the perfect time for us to go away." Jack informed Elizabeth, sounding more serious now.

"It really is Jack, I can't wait."

"You'll be alright to travel, won't you? I mean with the pregnancy? I don't want you being uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine Jack, as you know I'm not even half way along yet, and before we know it this baby will be here. It's also Tilly's birthday coming up and then it will be Christmas. This is the perfect time to go."

"Alright, as long as you're certain Bella."

"I am." She said, before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

 _ **The following week**_

After catching the train into Vancouver and traveling a further two hours north of the city in a stage coach, Jack, Elizabeth and Tilly arrived in a small coastal beach town within British Columbia.

Tilly who was exhausted from the long journey, slept in her Father's arms, not even realising they had arrived at their destination.

Jack unlocked the front door of the little cottage he had rented for the week and opened the door. He held the door open, waiting for Elizabeth to enter first, before making his own way in.

Elizabeth walked through the cottage which was quaint but very pretty. Although small, it was still much larger than the row houses back in Hope Valley. Upon looking around, Elizabeth found it to be quite charming, and was pleased Jack had found such a lovely place for them to stay. The kitchen was bright and spacious with all the needed utilities, and the living room had plenty of seating, as well as an open fire place on the north wall.

Elizabeth walked through the living room and pushed aside the curtains on the West side windows, which revealed breathtaking views of the ocean.

"Jack it's so beautiful here." She said, taking in the ocean views before looking back at her husband.

Jack placed Tilly, who was still sleeping, down on the nearby chesterfield before making his way over towards Elizabeth. She was taking in the ocean views again as Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for bringing us here Jack, it's amazing."

"Not as amazing as you." He said, resting his head on her shoulder.

He brushed back her long curls, gaining access to her neck, and gently pressed his lips against her soft skin. She shivered, not expecting his touch, and a smile formed on her lips. She turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

"I'm pretty certain I'm going to enjoy our week here." She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and she felt his arms tighten their hold around her waist.

"Only pretty certain? Cause I know I definitely will." He replied, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You've convinced me now." She said, sounding more affirmative than she previously was. "I know I definitely will."

Jack smiled upon hearing her conviction, and she noticed the dimples in his cheeks make an appearance.

"Before I get too distracted, I think I should start a fire." He said, still holding onto her while briefly glancing over at the fireplace.

"I think you've already started a fire Constable Thornton." She said, tightening her hold on him before letting her lips find his once more. Their kiss lingered longer this time, as they let themselves get caught up in the moment.

"I'm not your Constable here remember." Jack said pulling away, and she noticed the mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I'm just your husband."

"Just?" She queried. "I don't need you to be my Constable. You being my husband is enough… it's everything to me."

Jack smiled and wondered why God had graced him with such a wonderful wife. He didn't reflect too long on his all too frequent thought as his attention was drawn back to Elizabeth. He noticed her bright blue eyes were holding their gaze on his own hazel ones. He knew how easy it was to get lost in those eyes of hers, and he allowed himself to, knowing that resisting was too hard and would be pointless anyway.

Just as Jack was about to kiss her again, they were disturbed by cries coming from across the room.

"Save that for later." He whispered, and Elizabeth gave him a modest smile before making her way over to the chesterfield to attend their daughter.

Jack knew what all her smiles meant now, he was quite certain he had worked most of them out even before they had married. This smile however he knew was a sign of approval and pleasure.

 _ **The following day**_

Jack, Elizabeth and Tilly sat in the sand on the edge of the ocean, building sand castles.

Tilly stood up and then proceed to stomp her feet all over the castle her parents had just created.

Momentarily Elizabeth's jaw dropped, but then smiled upon hearing Tilly's giggles at the pleasure of destroying their creation.

"More!" Tilly requested excitedly in a high-pitched voice, one only obtainable by young children.

"How about I bury you in the sand?" Jack asked her. Both he and Elizabeth noticed Tilly's brow furrow, and the look of worry on her face.

"Let's bury Daddy!" Elizabeth suggested, noticing Tilly's apprehension.

Tilly eagerly nodded her head and started copying Elizabeth who had started digging in the sand nearby Jack.

Once Jack was buried deep in the sand, only his upper chest and head in view, Tilly stomped on the sand over him and giggled. She then tugged at her sun bonnet, trying to remove it, and Elizabeth stopped her.

"You need to leave your bonnet on sweetie." Elizabeth told her as she readjusted the bonnet on her daughter's head.

Tilly reluctantly left the bonnet on, and then ran off towards the water, and Elizabeth hurried off after her.

"You're just going to leave me here!?" Jack called out.

Elizabeth took hold of Tilly's hand just as she reached the water, before looking back at Jack.

She laughed as she noticed him struggling to get himself out of the sand but knew he would be able to make his own way out.

"You didn't come help me." Jack said, feigning a pout as he reached her at the edge of the water.

"I didn't think you needed saving Constable." She said, giving him a grin, before averting her eyes down to her feet where she kicked at the ocean water.

"I keep telling you, I'm not you're Constable here." He said, jokingly.

"Clearly not if you need help escaping from sand." She quipped.

Upon hearing her remark, Jack grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the slightly deeper water.

"Jack no!" She exclaimed while laughing, as she realised how cold the water was.

Jack relented, as he resisted the urge to pull her down into the water.

They briefly glanced back at Tilly who sat by the water's edge, un-phased by her parent's antics, as she busied herself with the few shells she found amongst the damp sand.

Jack and Elizabeth then turned their attention back on each-other.

"I wish I could kiss you right now." He said, while fixing his gaze on her.

Elizabeth looked around and noticed that other than their daughter, there wasn't another soul in sight.

"So, why haven't you?" Elizabeth queried, as she looked back at him.

"Because I want to give you the kind of kiss I give you when our daughter's not around."

"Oh."

He gave her a brief kiss on the lips, realising that would have to suffice for the time being, and they then drew their attention back to their daughter.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and walked her out of the water before making their way over to Tilly who was still digging away in the sand.

"We should probably go; this sun is pretty warm." Elizabeth suggested, as she worried about the sun on Tilly's skin.

"It's time to go sweet pea." Jack said, scooping Tilly up into his arms.

"No go!" She exclaimed and tried to resist the hold he had on her.

"Well Mummy and I were planning on going to get some ice cream." Jack said, trying to persuade her with their plans.

"Yes, ice ceem!" Tilly exclaimed, her dimples popping as a smile appeared on her face.

 _ **Back at the cottage**_

Elizabeth started to wipe off the last of the sticky ice-cream on her daughter's face. Tilly pouted and reluctantly waited for her Mother to finish cleaning her face.

"You can have a little play, but then you need to take a nap." Elizabeth informed her once she was done. She then placed a quick kiss on Tilly's clean cheek before she could take off.

Tilly then ran off and went to find her doll, which caused Elizabeth to smile.

After putting Tilly down for a nap, Elizabeth sat down on the chesterfield next to Jack who was reading one of the local newspapers. He put the newspaper down on his lap and turned his attention over to Elizabeth.

"Tilly's still awake?"

"She's singing to herself, she'll be asleep soon." Elizabeth said, reminding Jack of Tilly's newly acquired nap time ritual.

Elizabeth lay her head down on Jack's shoulder before looking out the windows that displayed the beautiful ocean views.

Jack noticing Elizabeth was quiet, decided to turn his attention back to the newspaper. After a few minutes he momentarily looked down at Elizabeth and noticed something wasn't quite right. He set aside his newspaper again and looked at her.

"Bella, what wrong?" He asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"It's nothing."

"It must be something if it's made you upset." He said, wrapping his arm over her shoulders as he noticed tears pooling in her eyes.

"As you know, I was nursing Tilly before bed times, but now it seems she's weaned herself… I just feel upset about it all."

Jack held his arm around Elizabeth a little tighter and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"She's almost two years old, and it won't be long before you have another baby to nurse." Jack reminded her, trying his best to resolve the matter. His words didn't console her however as she only really needed him to listen and understand.

"I feel like Tilly doesn't need me anymore." She admitted honestly.

"Oh sweetheart, please know that isn't true." Jack replied, feeling desperate to quell her concerns. "You are the whole world to that little girl of ours. You're the first thing she wants when waking up, and the last thing she needs before drifting off to sleep."

"I know you're right, but I still feel that I've lost a little part of my relationship with her."

"Part of your relationship may have slightly changed, but as she grows there will be new ways your relationship will develop. Elizabeth… that little girl hangs on every word you say, she's very perceptive of your emotions, and is influenced accordingly. I see how you two unknowingly play-off on each-other, it's beautiful and it reminds me of how close you both are. It saddens me to know that you think Tilly doesn't need you. She loves you with all of her heart, and she's always going to need you."

Elizabeth smiled upon hearing Jack's words, realising how insightful he was towards her and Tilly's relationship

"Thank you Jack, it means so much to me that you understand." She replied, sitting up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Jack realised the change in her disposition, as she appeared slightly happier. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

"What was that for?" She asked smiling.

"For no reason other than I love you, and just because I can."

Once she heard his words she instantly kissed him back and she felt a small smile on his lips as he tried his best at kissing her back through the smile. She then pulled away and looked at him.

"I didn't see that coming." He said, surprised she'd initiated a kiss so quickly. "So, what was that for?" He asked, mimicking her own question from a moment ago.

"Because you're my husband, and because I wanted to." She replied, looking into his eyes and noticing his long eyelashes. "And because I think you wanted me to."

"I am glad I'm yours Bella…and you know me well, I did want you to kiss me." He said with a grin on his face.

"I'm glad I'm yours too, because I love you Jack Thornton."

"I love you too." He said giving her another kiss. "So, I had an idea…"

"Oh, you did did you?" Elizabeth asked with a smile on her face, assuming the direction the conversation was headed, while she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Not _that_ kind of idea." Jack said, grinning at the realisation of the thoughts entertaining Elizabeth's mind. "Although that is a very good idea."

"I'm glad you think so, but tell me your idea first."

"I was thinking we could go back down to the beach and have a campfire tonight." Jack suggested as he twirled a long tendril of her hair between his fingers.

"Sounds wonderful, and terribly romantic."

"Even with an almost two-year-old?" He asked, tucking the strands of hair behind her ear before looking back up into her eyes.

"Even with an almost two-year-old. All I need is you Jack, I trust that you make anything romantic."

"I have to admit you're making me feel a little overwhelmed right now." Jack said, feeling rather humbled. "I really hope I don't disappoint you now."

"You could never disappoint me Jack… You don't need to do anything grand or extravagant, I just want you to be you."

"That's good, because right now I _really want you_." Jack replied suggestively in a low guttural voice before placing a kiss on her lips.

He felt the curve of her lips form into a smile before she quickly returned his kisses.

"So… we're back… to my… idea now?" She asked between kisses.

"We are, is that a problem?" He asked breathlessly as he pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"Of course not, I _want you_ too." She replied and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Without any further encouragement Jack leant her back against the chesterfield and kissed her intensely, displaying his love for her.

 _ **Later that evening at the beach**_

Elizabeth sat on a blanket with Tilly on her lap as she watched Jack build a campfire.

"Do we have any matches?" She asked, sifting through the basket at her side.

"I have some I found in the kitchen back at the cottage… I wasn't going to try rub two sticks together." He joked while raising his eyes up at her, waiting to see her response.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him, before giving him an understanding smile.

Once Jack had got the fire started he went and sat down on the blanket next to Elizabeth and Tilly. Tilly climbed over and sat on his lap and made herself comfortable. He brushed the soft auburn curls out of his daughters face and she yawned.

"Maybe we should start on these marshmallows, before someone falls asleep." Elizabeth suggested, noticing Tilly.

Tilly's eyes lit up upon hearing the word marshmallows and she sat up in Jack's lap.

Elizabeth got out the marshmallows from her basket and found the sticks she'd put aside to cook the marshmallows on. She then proceeded to place marshmallows on the end of the sticks.

"Me do." Tilly said as she went to reach out for one of the sticks in Elizabeth's hand.

"How about you cook one with me Tilly." Jack suggested as he took one of the sticks from Elizabeth.

"Me do pease?" Tilly asked.

"Those were lovely manners, but the fire is dangerous, so you need me or Mummy to help you."

Tilly pouted, but then relented and took hold of the stick with her Father.

Both Jack and Tilly held the stick into the fire and waited until it caught alight. Jack then pulled the stick out of the fire and allowed Tilly to blow out the flame on the marshmallow. Her small lungs couldn't let out enough breath to blow out the fire, so Elizabeth helped her.

"Yuck!" Tilly said as she looked at the black marshmallow on the end of the stick.

"That one did get a little too burnt. You want to try another?" Jack asked.

Tilly shook her head in disagreement and she went over by Elizabeth who was roasting another marshmallow in the fire.

"You want to try some?" Elizabeth asked, as she noticed Tilly watching her take the marshmallow out of the fire.

"No. Yucky."

"Trust me, one day you are going to love these."

Tilly shook her head, and as soon as Elizabeth sat back down on the blanket after eating her marshmallow, Tilly climbed onto her lap.

Elizabeth pulled her shawl up over her shoulders as she felt the night air getting cooler. Jack sat down beside her and helped her pull up her shawl before carefully removing her auburn curls, out from under the shawl. He then gently brushed them back behind her shoulder, and she gave him a small smile.

"Are you getting cold?" He asked.

"You're keeping me warm." She said as she leaned in closer to his side. "We probably can't stay too much longer though, it's getting too cold for Tilly."

Jack looked down at Tilly in Elizabeth's arms and watched her little eyes flitter open and closed as she fought sleep. She looked so sleepy and comfortable, and in some ways, he wished they could stay there all night.

"Maybe we should go now." Jack suggested, putting his desire to stay longer aside, and thinking of Elizabeth and their daughter's needs.

"Just a little longer?" Elizabeth suggested. Thinking about how much she was enjoying herself by the fire with Jack, and that it was likely better to leave once Tilly was already fast asleep.

"Alright." Jack agreed.

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth as they watched Tilly drift off to sleep.

They both became somewhat mesmerised by the flames and warmth of the fire, which caused them to sit in a comfortable silence. Jack placed a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek as they enjoyed this quiet moment together, wishing it didn't have to end.

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading Hearties. I hope you're all enjoying this story. I wasn't sure how well I would go with writing this now that the new Season has started. I think I'll be ok though and will be continuing. Sorry it did take me longer to get this chapter up however. The next chapter shouldn't be such a long a wait. Please leave a review, I love to hear from you**_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Elizabeth rushed through the house as she got herself ready for school, while Tilly sat quietly at the kitchen table, watching her Mother rush around.

"I need to go now." Elizabeth told Jack as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he stood at the stove cooking eggs.

"Elizabeth, you need to eat breakfast." He said, taking her hand before she hurried off. "You're pregnant remember."

"I have one of Abigail's scones to take with me. I'll eat it before the children arrive."

"Hey, wait." Jack said, gently tightening the hold on her hand as she went to make her way over to their daughter.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth apologised, as she stopped and looked back at him.

She felt awful that she was flustered and trying to rush out the door without spending time with her little family. It made her realise she would give them a couple more minutes before leaving for the day.

Elizabeth turned towards Jack and placed her hands on his chest, she then proceeded to lean in and slowly kiss him, all while trying to show him that she hadn't forgotten him. Their kiss lingered a little longer than Jack had expected, and when she pulled away she noticed a small smile on his face.

"I'll be thinking about you today, but I do really need to go."

"I understand." Jack said, as he ran his hand down her arm and gave her a small smile. "I'll be thinking about you too."

"If any Mountie business comes up, please take Tilly over to the Coulter's, Rosemary has said she'd be happy to take care of her. If she's not home, Abigail has said you can drop her in there at any time."

"I will, trust me, I would never take Tilly out to work with me."

"I know Jack, and I do trust you. I just want to make sure you know you have help if you need it."

Jack placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"We'll be fine. Now you go, or you'll be late."

"No go Mummy." Tilly called out with a sad look on her face as she sat on the kitchen chair. Her head only just peering over the top of the table.

"I've got to go to school to teach the children today. You're going to spend the with Daddy." Elizabeth said giving her a smile as she ran her hand through the messy trestles of Tilly's hair. She had been so busy that morning that Tilly was still in her nightwear and hadn't had her hair brushed.

"Me go to schoo?"

"When you're bigger sweet pea. I'm sure Daddy will do some fun things with you today though." Elizabeth said, and she placed a kiss on top of Tilly's head.

Tilly pouted as tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up at her Mother.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack as she felt saddened about being responsible for Tilly feeling upset. She knew Tilly had been clingy lately, ever since the night her and Jack had been snowed in at the Church, but she knew she had to get to school as she only worked one day a week. She also knew that Tilly loved spending time with Jack, so she likely wouldn't feel so insecure as the day went on.

Jack came over and pulled Tilly up into his arms.

"I think Mummy's a bit sad now too." Jack said to Tilly. "Why don't you give her a kiss?"

Tilly leaned over and placed a sloppy kiss on her Mothers cheek and Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"I'll be back later this afternoon." Elizabeth informed her before giving her daughter another quick kiss, and Tilly gave her a sad nod.

Jack then carried Tilly out to the front veranda and they waved goodbye to Elizabeth as she made her way to the school house.

 _ **Midday**_

Jack had spent the morning dressing Tilly, doing her hair, and trying to keep the entire house out of disarray. It wasn't such an easy feat with an active almost two-year-old, but he much rather spend his time with Tilly, than being at work.

Jack and Tilly had just finished doing some painting and Jack tried his best at wiping away the paint from her face and hands with a wet cloth. Without much success he decided to give up and he changed her into a clean dress.

"How about some lunch?"

"No lunch. Mummy."

"I know Mummy normally gets you lunch, but she's working today."

"No lunch."

"You need to eat something sweet pea, you didn't eat your breakfast today."

Tilly pouted.

Jack felt dejected, and he sat down and leaned his back against the settee.

Tilly climbed up onto his lap and made herself comfortable before resting her head on his chest and yawning.

"You wanna have a nap with Daddy?" Jack asked, feeling somewhat hopeful by her sudden display of affection.

"Mummy." Tilly said.

"I should have known." Jack said, feeling somewhat disappointed again.

Tilly placed a sloppy kiss on Jack's cheek and then rest her head back down on his chest.

"At least I know you love me." Jack whispered as he ran his hand through her soft auburn curls. "And I understand. I know what it's like to miss Mummy."

Jack watched Tilly's eyes open and close and within moments she drifted off to sleep.

An hour later Jack woke up as Tilly stirred in his arms.

"Mummy?" Tilly asked hopefully.

"Mummy isn't home yet, how about you have something to eat?" Jack suggested as he looked up at the clock on the wall and realised it was almost 2pm and Tilly hadn't eaten all day.

Tilly shook her head.

"How about we go to Auntie Abigail's? I'm sure she'd cook up some of those pancakes for you. The ones you and Mummy love so much."

Tilly nodded and gave her Father a smile.

Jack then got her ready to go out and they headed into town.

Jack walked in through the kitchen door at Abigail's and spotted Abigail just as she was heading back in from the dining room.

"It's nice to see you two here." Abigail said, pleased to see Jack and Tilly. "Oh dear what's happened to you little Angel?" Abigail said, noticing the paint all over Tilly's face and hands.

"We did some craft this morning. I've come to the realisation that Tilly needs some of her own special paints." Jack informed Abigail who gave him an understanding smile.

"Well it certainly looks like you both had fun." Abigail said as Jack handed Tilly over to Abigail. Abigail grinned to herself as she noticed Tilly's dress was on back to front.

"So you came to visit me while Mummy's at school?" Abigail asked Tilly who nodded her head.

"Little Miss here hasn't eaten all day. I'm hoping we could get some of your pancakes?" Jack asked.

"I can certainly do that for my extra special customers." Abigail informed them and then looked at Tilly who was still in her arms. "How about you go play while I make you some pancakes?"

"No play, no pa cakes, want Mummy."

"Mummy will be finished school soon. Maybe after you've had some pancakes, you and Daddy can go pick up Mummy from school?" Abigail suggested, quite certain that this would already be Jack's plan for the afternoon.

Jack nodded his head in agreement, letting Tilly know that they would do as Abigail had suggested.

Tilly nodded, thinking it sounded like a good idea, and then wriggled out of Abigail's arms and went to play with the toys Abigail always left out for her.

"I don't know what to do with her Abigail, she hasn't eaten all day." Jack said once he noticed Tilly was out of earshot.

"She will eat when she's hungry, I wouldn't start to worry yet. It seems she's missing Elizabeth."

"She is. Ever since the night she spent here while Elizabeth and I were snowed in at the Church, she hasn't let Elizabeth out of her sight."

"As I'm sure you know, it was quite a shock for such a little girl. I'm sure she'll be fine once she's feeling more secure again." Abigail informed him as she continued to mix up the ingredients to make the batter for the pancakes.

"Should I be doing something though Abigail? All she wants is Elizabeth, I feel so helpless."

"That little girl wants you too Jack, you saw what she was like when you came home from your trip to Cape Fullerton. And as for feeling helpless, you're a wonderful Father Jack Thornton, you're giving that little girl everything she could ever need. Both of you are." Abigail replied empathetically as she realised Jack was feeling somewhat troubled.

"Thank you for your kind words Abigail."

"You know I would only speak the truth."

"I do. Thank you, I do feel a little better."

Jack then looked over for Tilly and realised she was no longer playing with the toys nearby the settee.

He went searching for her to see if she was hiding under the settee and couches, but she wasn't there.

"Tilly?!" Jack called out loudly starting to get worried.

He rushed off into the dining room to see if she was there.

Abigail removed the fry pan from the stove and quickly followed him.

The two of them frantically searched through the dining room. Thankfully the room didn't have many patrons so it didn't take long to search the dining room.

"I'll check upstairs." Abigail suggested, and she rushed back into the kitchen to head up stairs.

"Jack!" Abigail called out, and Jack ran back into the kitchen.

They both noticed the kitchen door was ajar. Jack made his way out the door and Abigail follow him. Jack quickly took in his surroundings hoping to find Tilly just outside.

"Where would she have gone?" Abigail asked.

"To Elizabeth…. she's gone to the Church." He said frantically, thinking of the nearby pond.

"I'll check around town and let others know, just in case she hasn't made her way there." Abigail informed him.

Jack nodded and then ran off in the direction of the Church.

 _ **In the School house**_

As Elizabeth finished writing on the blackboard she heard feet clamouring on the floor boards and wondered which one of her students had gotten out of their seats. She spun around to see who the offending student was, but was greeted by a tug at her skirt, and a familiar little voice.

"Hi Mummy." Tilly said with a big smile on her face as she looked up at her Mother.

"Tilly!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she lift her daughter up into her arms. "What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, and she looked up to the back of the Church, expecting to see Jack. Realising he wasn't there she became even more puzzled.

The school room had now become slightly chaotic but Elizabeth ignored it as she was too concerned as to how her toddler had made her own way to the school house.

"Where's Daddy?" Elizabeth asked Tilly.

"Daddy Pa cakes."

"You went to Auntie Abigail's?"

Tilly nodded her head in agreement.

Elizabeth realising she wasn't going to get much work done with her students, decided to dismiss the class. She informed the students of their slightly early dismissal and rang her cow bell.

Tilly covered her ears at the noise of the cowbell and the squeals of excitement from the older children as they grabbed their lunch pails and packed up their items.

Elizabeth hurried out of the Church and looked towards town. She spotted Jack running towards them, and she waved her arm. She noticed he must have spotted her and Tilly as he stopped running and slowed down to a brisk walk.

Elizabeth waited at the top of the Church steps with Tilly in her arms as Jack made his way to the Church. While waiting most of her students brushed past her.

"Goodbye Mrs Thornton." Most of them chorused as they eagerly made their way out of the building.

Elizabeth politely said goodbye to them although she was somewhat distracted. Some of the girls stopped to say goodbye to Tilly, but Elizabeth hardly noticed as she was too concerned about how Tilly had made her own way to the school house.

"I'm sorry!" Jack exclaimed, still trying to catch his breath as he reached Elizabeth's side. "Tilly you scared me. I'm so glad you're alright." Jack said, as Elizabeth handed their daughter over to him, as she clearly noticed how distraught he was.

"What happened? Did she make her own way over here?" Elizabeth asked puzzled as she noticed Jack looking over Tilly like he was making sure she was okay.

Once Jack realised she seemed fine he placed a kiss on his daughters cheek, and turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"We were at the café and I was talking to Abigail. I then suddenly realised Tilly was gone, she must have gotten out of the kitchen door." Jack informed her, still not over the shock from what had just transpired. "Don't you ever do that again Tilly, I was so worried about you."

"Want Mummy." Tilly said and she started to cry.

"I know you've wanted Mummy all day. But you know Mummy was busy working today."

Tilly looked up at Jack with puppy dog eyes as if requesting an apology. Without resisting he accepted the unspoken apology and placed a kiss on her head.

Jack then handed Tilly back to Elizabeth, knowing that was what she wanted. He could hardly blame her, he knew it wasn't wrong for a child to want their Mother. Even though she had gone about it the wrong way.

Tilly buried her face into Elizabeth's chest as she cried, and Elizabeth gave Jack a concerned look.

"She hasn't eaten all day. She's been so distraught about you not being home. I didn't know what to do so I took her to Abigail's for pancakes. She didn't even seem interested in them, and then before I knew it she was gone."

"It does look like the two of you have had an interesting day." Elizabeth replied as Jack noticed her noticing the paint on Tilly's face and hands.

"We have, she did take a nap though." Jack said, feeling he had to try and prove to himself, and to Elizabeth that he had done something right that day.

Elizabeth quietly nodded.

"I'm sorry, I should have been watching her, I didn't know she could get herself out through the door."

"Jack you don't need to apologise, it could have happened to either one of us. Please don't blame yourself."

"This could have ended a lot worse than it did though Elizabeth."

"But it didn't though. She's here and she's safe, it was all just an accident. Please don't blame yourself Jack, you're a wonderful Father."

Tilly lifted her head from Elizabeth's chest and reached out for Jack and he took her in his arms.

"See, she loves you." Elizabeth said, being aware that Jack was feeling a littlerejected by Tilly who was insisting upon attention mostly from her Mother.

Jack shrugged.

"Love Daddy." Tilly said, and she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Jack and Elizabeth smiled at the exchange.

"I love you too Tilly." Jack replied.

"Want Mummy!" Tilly exclaimed, and she reached out for Elizabeth again.

"I know, you've been telling me all day." Jack said with a slight laugh. "And I won't disagree with you, because I always want Mummy too." He said looking up at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth noticed the glimmer in his eyes and she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"We should head into town. Everyone is probably searching for this little Miss now." Jack suggested. "I'd go and take Tilly with me, but I don't think she's going to let me today."

"I'll be quick." Elizabeth said, heading back into the school house and quickly tidying her desk and packing up the last of her things.

They then headed off and shut the Church doors behind them before making the short walk into town.

"You do realise Tilly's dress is on back the front don't you?" Elizabeth said with a grin on her face as she looked back over at Tilly who was in Jack's arms once more.

"No… the buttons don't go at the back?"

"Not on this one."

"I guess I should know more about lady's fashion now, after all I'm lucky enough to live in a house full of ladies." Jack said giving her a smile.

"You did come from living alone in a jail…" Elizabeth said teasingly.

"I still have lots to learn so it seems." He admitted a little more honestly, and it surprised Elizabeth.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Jack. You're a wonderful Husband and Father. Today may not have been the best day at proving this, but we all have days where everything seems to go wrong, and I can account that you're always a good Father and Husband every day, even when others or even yourself don't happen to agree."

Jack held Tilly in one arm and with his free hand he took Elizabeth's and brought it up to his lips. He then looked over at her and he saw a small smile play out on her face.

He then held her hand by their sides as they made their way into the town to find Abigail and the others, to inform them to call off the search for Tilly.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hi Hearties,**_

 _ **Sorry it's taken a little while to update. I decided to write a 'school room' chapter so this one has a little less focus on J &E. Never fear though as I think I will have two more chapters up over the next couple days! My hubby has said he's heading down south for the long weekend and will take our daughter so I will have all weekend to write fic! Also, it's a public holiday here on Monday (in Western Australia) so I will get to see Jack's return on Mountie Monday (on Amazon)! So excited!**_

 _ **Happy reading Hearties.**_

Chapter 40

Jack walked in through Abigail's kitchen door with Tilly in his arms just as Abigail returned from the dining room.

"Good morning Abigail." He said greeting her with a smile.

"Good morning Jack." She replied, before looking down at Tilly in his arms. "How is my little Angel this morning?"

"I'm good Auntie." Tilly replied with a big grin on her face, she was happy to see her Auntie Abigail.

"She's great, we had less tears when leaving Mummy at school this morning." He informed her as he knew Abigail was aware that Tilly had been very clingy with Elizabeth lately.

"That's great news." Abigail said as Jack placed Tilly in her arms. "So you've come to spend the morning with me Miss Tilly."

"Mummy's at schoo." Tilly informed Abigail.

"Yes, and Daddy's going to work."

Tilly frowned, she knew whenever she saw her Father in his red serge it meant he was heading off to work but she still felt a little uncomfortable.

"I will come pick you up this afternoon, then we will go pick up Mummy from school." Jack said, informing his daughter.

Tilly nodded, still looking a little sombre at the thought of being without either of her parents.

"How would you like to bake a cake with me?" Abigail suggested, hoping to cheer her up and distract her from her worries.

"Yes Auntie." She replied excitedly.

"I will see you later sweet pea." Jack said to his daughter as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Bye Daddy." She replied as she gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you Abigail, I'll see you later."

"You're more than welcome, I love having her here."

Jack nodded and then made his way out of the kitchen door and headed off to work.

"So, can you help me put this flour in the sifter here Tilly?" Abigail asked her.

Tilly eagerly nodded her head and she grabbed the cup full of flour from Abigail. She dumped it into the sifter, making a puff of flour fly through the air.

Tilly laughed as the flour hit her face.

"You remind me of your Mother." Abigail said laughing as she noticed the flour over Tilly's face and through her hair.

"Mummy?"

"Yes. You probably wouldn't know this but there was once a time when your Mummy couldn't cook."

"Mummy can cook." Tilly insisted, defending her Mother.

"Yes, she's wonderful cook. But when Mummy first came to Hope Valley she couldn't cook."

Tilly gave Abigail a questioning look and Abigail decided to continue with a story while Tilly ran her hands playfully through the flour that was now covering the kitchen table.

"Once your Mummy didn't even know how to crack an egg." Abigail said picking up an egg to put into the cake mixture.

"Mummy makes me egg and toast."

"You had that for breakfast today?"

Tilly nodded as she clapped her hands together and watched the flour float through the air.

"Your Mummy is a very good cook now. I'm sure she makes lots of wonderful things for you."

"Birfday cake."

"It is your Birthday soon, you're going to be two aren't you?" Abigail asked, and Tilly eagerly nodded. "Is Mummy's going to make you a cake?"

"Yes." Tilly replied excitedly.

"You know there was once a time when your Mummy made a very flat cake."

"Mummy make me a BIG cake!" Tilly emphasized.

"Yes, she can make big wonderful cakes, but once she couldn't, she made a cake that didn't rise and go big."

Tilly listened as she continued to play with the flour on the table.

"There was a cake auction, that's when people try to buy cakes they like." Abigail tried to explain in simple terms but wasn't sure Tilly would understand anyway. "But your Daddy was quite persistent on winning your Mummy's cake, so although her cake was small, it ended up selling for a lot of money."

"Daddy likes Mummy's cake?"

"He does, but this time another man ended up getting the cake."

Tilly frowned not entirely understanding.

"Mummy make Daddy a cake now."

"Yes, I'm sure she saves all her cakes for you and Daddy now."

Tilly nodded, feeling quite pleased.

"Now, how about we get you cleaned up before I put this cake in the oven." Abigail suggested as she picked the little girl up and took her over to the sink to get her cleaned up.

 _ **Over at the school house**_

Elizabeth walked through the school house as she handed out the results of her student's science projects.

"I can't see." Anna said to Robert who was sitting in front of her.

Anna and Hattie had decided to sit in the row behind Robert and Cody that day, and the taller boys were blocking her view of the blackboard. "I can't see over your curls Robert."

Robert swung around in his seat and gave her an annoyed look.

"What? It's true." Anna said, defensively.

"Then you should have sat in your usual spot. You also shouldn't say things like that, you know Mrs Thornton teaches us to always be kind."

"We're not meant to lie either. I'm just pointing out the truth." Anna insisted.

Elizabeth noticed the altercation across the room and went over to find out what was going on.

"What's going on here?"

"I can't see the board." Anna complained.

"Anna said she doesn't like my hair." Robert said, trying to defend himself.

"I didn't say that!" Anna argued back.

"Alright that's enough. Anna if you can't see the board you can come and sit in your usual seat. Actually, you can all sit in your usual places." Elizabeth said in a calm but stern manner.

The children quickly got up and changed places before sitting back down on the pews.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said. She was about to question Anna further, but Anna spoke up before she was able to.

"Sorry Robert, I didn't mean to imply you had bad hair." Anna replied.

"It's ok. I don't like my curly hair anyway." Robert replied with a sigh, feeling dismayed.

"There's nothing wrong with curly hair Robert, you've seen my hair can be quite curly to." Elizabeth said trying to compliment him as she realised how disheartened he appeared.

"Yes, but your hair is pretty Mrs Thornton." Robert said looking up at her, and he smiled as he noticed how fond of her hair he was.

Cody gave him a slight nudge in the side with his elbow, and the smile quickly departed from Robert's lips. He sat up straighter, trying to compose himself in front of everyone.

"That's sweet of you Robert." She said giving him a small smile. "You should be thankful for the hair God has given you though."

"I guess it isn't so bad having curly hair." Robert replied, starting to warm to the idea of having curly hair like his teacher.

Elizabeth placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze for reassurance before she made her way back to the front of the classroom.

Cody noticed a smile return to his friend's face, and perceived that Robert had a new-found interest in their teacher and it annoyed him. Cody had always looked up to Mrs Thornton from the first day he had met her. He knew she was not only important to him because she was his much-admired teacher, but also because she was his Mother's best friend and Mountie Jack's wife. Roberts new found interest in their teacher made Cody irate, and he glared over at his friend.

Robert quickly looked away and pretended as if nothing had happened.

"What did you get for your project?" Robert asked Cody, trying to distract him.

"A B minus." Cody replied, slightly disappointed.

"That's not so bad." Robert said.

"What did you get?" Cody asked quietly, hoping Mrs Thornton wouldn't hear them talking in class.

"An A+" Robert said proudly.

"What!?"

"I guess Mrs Thornton likes me more than she does you." Robert bragged.

"Mrs Thornton would only give grades according to what students deserve." Cody said knowingly

"Well that's good, because I must have deserved an A+ then."

Anger continued to rise up inside of Cody after hearing Robert's accusations. "What is with you today anyway?" Cody questioned, his angered words starting to get the better of him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting all strange around Mrs Thornton."

"I am not." Robert said, his cheeks blushing.

"Do you have a crush on Mrs Thornton?"

Robert was silent, not sure what to say next. He knew that lies were never the best option, he'd already learned that lesson from experience.

Cody laughed, and Robert gave him a nudge in the side.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it." Robert said, feeling angry now that his best friend was amused at the sudden realisation of his crush on their teacher.

"You take that back." Cody insisted, standing up and moving away from Robert.

Elizabeth looked up as she noticed another altercation starting and she rushed over to the boys.

"I will not!" Robert said as he shoved Cody away from him, and out towards the aisle of the school room.

"Boys, you stop this this instant!" Elizabeth said, raising her voice.

Cody went to shove Robert back but as he held his arm back he felt a bang on his elbow.

He swung around and saw Mrs Thornton wincing and covering her right eye.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Thornton!" Cody exclaimed, feeling instantly remorseful, the fight with Robert now entirely forgotten.

"Now tell me what this was all about. It's the least you can do." Elizabeth asked as she continued to feel around her eye as she started to wonder how bad the injury was.

Cody and Robert looked at each other, starting to feel guilty and apologetic towards their teacher and each other.

"Please Mrs Thornton, don't make us tell you." Robert pleaded, the last thing he wanted to do was to let her know of his interest in her.

"That is not an option Robert. This issue between the two of you needs to be sorted."

Cody looked over at Robert and waited. He knew that it would be better for Robert himself to admit what this was all about.

Robert couldn't bring himself to talk so Cody decided to take the leap and start.

"Robert was bragging about his grade and insisted that you liked him best. I then accused him of having a crush on you and he got angry at me."

"Oh." Elizabeth said surprised, not sure how she was going to approach this discussion.

She noticed the rest of the classroom was silent and all their eyes were on the three of them.

"Cody, Robert you stay here. The rest of the class you are dismissed for recess."

The children all filed out as Elizabeth waited for the students to exit as Robert and Cody took a seat back on the pew.

The two boys occasionally looked over at each other awkwardly as they waited for an expected punishment to unfold. They knew Mrs Thornton was fair, but the unknown consequences were daunting.

"I thought you boys were best friends?" Elizabeth started as she sat down on the pew next to them.

"We are." They replied in unison.

"Do you see Mrs Stanton and I fighting like this?"

"Of course not!" They said, feeling shocked at the thought.

"Then you realise what a mistake this was then?"

"Yes." The boys agreed, their heads down as they felt ashamed at what had happened.

"Cody, could you please go and get some ice for a cold compress from your Mother at the Café?"

"For your eye?" Cody asked guiltily, and Elizabeth nodded. "Mum will want to know why I want a compress…"

"She will… and you will explain to her, won't you Cody?"

Cody sadly nodded his head.

"Also let her know I'm alright and I'll talk to her later."

"Yes Mrs Thornton."

"You may be dismissed but come straight back."

Cody nodded and then hurried off.

"Robert…" Elizabeth said, trying to get his attention. She'd noticed the whole time they had been sitting on the pew he had been avoiding eye contact.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make you discuss everything that went on here."

Robert nodded, and she continued.

"You're a good boy Robert. I know you will learn a lesson here, but there's one thing you and Cody are going to need to learn quickly now that you are teenagers."

"What's that Mrs Thornton?"

"Never let a lady, or a girl for that matter, come between your friendship."

Robert nodded and gave his teacher a small smile as he understood what she was telling him.

"And Cody will learn the same, but I hope you realise why he came to my defence today?"

"Because Cody respects you like we all do." Robert started. "and his Mum is your best friend, and I guess he was standing up for Mountie Jack too since you are his wife." Robert admitted.

"You're an insightful boy Robert."

"I do respect you too Mrs Thornton."

"I know you do Robert, and I'm flattered, but I hope you learnt a lesson from all this."

"I did."

Cody then came running into the school room with some ice wrapped in a cloth and he handed it to his teacher.

"Thank you Cody." She said as she held it up to the side of her eye, so she was still able to see.

"You may be dismissed Robert." Elizabeth informed him.

Robert nodded and then quietly made his way out of the school room.

"Elizabeth." Abigail said hurrying into the school room, concern apparent in her voice.

"Abigail you really didn't need to come by, I'll be fine." Elizabeth insisted. "Where is Tilly?" She asked, worrying more about her daughter than herself.

"She's fine, Clara is taking care of her." Abigail informed her. "I'm worried about you Elizabeth, you don't look fine." She said trying to inspect her friends eye as best she could.

Elizabeth winced as she moved the cold compress to another area near her eye.

"I'm really sorry Mrs Thornton." Cody said apologizing, he truly felt terrible for what had happened.

"I want to know what got into you for this to happen?" Abigail insisted, feeling shocked that Cody could do such a thing to her best friend, while also feeling guilt ridden herself that something like this could happen to Elizabeth.

"It was an accident Abigail, although Cody and Robert weren't entirely faultless."

"I really am sorry." Cody said looking at his teacher. "I only meant to stand up for you, but instead I ended up hurting you."

"Cody I think you should explain all this to me and explain quickly." Abigail exclaimed.

"If you don't mind Abigail. I'd like to try sort this out." Elizabeth said, her voice much calmer than her friends.

"Of course." Abigail replied, her own voice now calming after hearing Elizabeth speak.

"Cody, I think I have a pretty good idea of what happened now." Elizabeth started, and Cody nodded silently. "You were disappointed in your grade in comparison to Robert's correct?" She asked, and he nodded again.

"And you were also angry at Robert because you finally realised he has… been showing a little too much interest in me lately." Elizabeth said, not entirely sure how to explain herself.

"You already knew Robert had a crush on you?"

"I'm surprised you didn't sooner, after all, he is your best friend." Elizabeth replied honestly.

"I guess I haven't been a very good friend to Robert lately." Cody replied.

"That wasn't the lesson I was hoping you'd learn from this initially, but it sounds like a good one. You know what I want you boys to learn from this though, and I've already told Robert."

"That I shouldn't fight with my best friend? Even if it means trying to stand up for you, or any other girl?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm honoured that you'd stand up for me Cody, but there is never a legitimate reason for using your fists to solve a problem."

"I know, I'm sorry I let my emotions get out of control."

"I'm thankful you're sorry Cody, but I also think you have someone else to apologise to."

"Robert?"

"Yes, and your Mum."

Cody looked up at his Mother, his face still guilt ridden.

"I'm sorry Mum." Cody said in all honesty.

Abigail opened her arms and he went over a gave her a hug.

"And I am really sorry Mrs Thornton." He said, wincing as he looked at the injury he had caused to his teacher. "Mountie Jack isn't going to put me in jail when he finds out what I did to you is he?" Cody said, worry apparent in his voice.

"No he won't, but it wouldn't surprise me if he wanted to have a little talk with you." Elizabeth said, hiding her smile and trying not to make Cody feel worse than he already was.

Cody nodded.

"Don't worry, you know Mountie Jack is a fair man." Elizabeth said, trying to console him.

"He is, but I injured you. I would think a punishment would be quite considerable in this instance."

"I'll make sure he's aware that it was an accident."

"Thank you Mrs Thornton."

"I'll go call in the rest of the class, you take your seat." Elizabeth informed him.

Cody sat down as Abigail and Elizabeth walked down the aisle and exited the Church.

Elizabeth stood at the top of the stairs with Abigail at her side and she looked out at the children playing.

"Will you manage the rest of the day here at the school?" Abigail asked with concern.

"To tell you the truth, I'm in quite a bit of pain. I think I might dismiss the class and head over to the infirmary."

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, I know Cody is a good boy, so is Robert. Things just got out of hand. At the end of the day I know the both of them had my wellbeing at hand."

"I know you're right, but this can't allow them to get off scot-free."

"No, but I think they've learned their lesson, and if it appears they haven't, I'm sure Jack will deal with it."

The two women shared a laugh as they wondered what Jack was going to think about all of this.

Elizabeth winced as she realised that laughing was causing her injury further pain.

"Let's dismiss these children and I'll walk you over to the infirmary." Abigail suggested.

Abigail headed into the school house to get Cody while Elizabeth went and got the cow bell off her desk.

Elizabeth then returned to the school house steps and rang the cow bell before informing all the children they were dismissed for the day.

"Mrs Thornton why do you always use a cow bell instead of a school bell like you did at the Saloon?" Emily asked as she passed her to gather her lunch pail before leaving for the day.

"Well…" She started, not sure what she should admit to Emily. "Mountie Jack gave the cow bell to me on the first day of school here at the Church."

"Oh." Emily said giggling as she understood. "Because he built you the Church?"

"He built this Church and school house for all of us."

"He did, but I don't think he would have done it if it wasn't for you." Emily grinned.

Emily then hurried inside to collect her things, much to Elizabeth's relief. She then smiled to herself as she was reminded as to how it was even possible she had this beautiful building to teach in, and how so many other important events in her life had happened right here.

"Alright let's go." Abigail said, breaking Elizabeth out of her reverie.

After all the children finished exiting the building, Abigail shut the door behind her. "You Mister, can go straight home and do your home-work." She said to Cody.

"Yes Mum." Cody solemnly replied as the three of them headed towards the town.

 _ **At the Infirmary**_

Abigail opened the front door to the infirmary and allowed Elizabeth to enter.

Faith seeing Elizabeth with the cold compress held up to her eye, hurried over to Elizabeth's side.

"What's happened here?" Faith asked with concern, as she ushered Elizabeth over to the nearby bed.

Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the bed before removing the compress from her head, allowing Faith to view her wound.

"Since you're in good hands now I'll leave you to it, I should get back to Tilly." Abigail said, as Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth winced as nodding caused her head to ache.

"You want me to get Jack?" Abigail asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Elizabeth replied.

Abigail headed back out onto the street and left Faith to attend to her friend.

"The good news is you won't need stitches." Faith informed her.

"There wasn't much blood, so I'm not surprised. There is bad news though?"

"You've got yourself a real shiner coming up, and by the way you're reacting to pain from slight movement, I think you need to take it easy and get as much rest as you can for the next few days."

"I understand, it's not the first time I've had one of these. Though I have to admit, I think this one is a little worse than my last."

"With most women I'd be a little cautious about asking this question, however I don't feel I need to worry so much about Jack, but I still need to ask. How did this happen?"

"Oh… well… Cody and Robert started a fight and I got in the way."

"It's happened before though?"

"When I first arrived in Hope Valley, well it was Coal Valley then. I had another altercation between two students. I really should have known better this time, I never expected it from these two boys though."

Faith applied some disinfectant lotion to the small cut at the side of Elizabeth's eye before obtaining a new cold compress and handing it to Elizabeth to hold up to the injured site.

"Well I'm glad to hear it was all an accident."

"You didn't think it was Jack that did this did you? I mean I know Abigail brought me in here but…"

"Oh, of course I know Jack wouldn't do such a thing. You understand it's my job to ask though." Faith said, feeling awful as she noticed Elizabeth's need to defend her husband.

"I do understand." Elizabeth replied, feeling more relieved that Faith believed her and she didn't need to continue defending Jack.

"I'm sorry I had to ask, and for putting you in such an awkward position." Faith replied.

"It's fine."

"You don't look fine." Jack said as he hurried in the front door of the Infirmary and made his way over to Elizabeth's side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern apparent in his voice as he placed his hand on the small of his wife's back while visually trying to examine her injury.

"I'll be fine Jack." Elizabeth insisted.

She cautiously removed the cold compress from her eye, so he could inspect the site.

"Sweetheart, are you sure?" He said noticing the slight swelling and purple colouring of the area around her eye.

He ever so gently tried to touch it with his finger, but held back as he noticed her wince before his finger even came in contact.

"Sorry." He whispered as he resisted the urge to touch her.

"Elizabeth will be fine, she just needs to rest." Faith assured him. "There's not much more I can do here though so I'll leave you to it. You can stay as long as you need, just shut the door behind you as I will be heading over to the Mercantile."

"Thank you Faith." Jack informed her.

Elizabeth and Faith shared a smile and then Faith made her way out of the Infirmary.

"Are you really alright Bella?" Jack asked, sounding extremely concerned.

"I will be, I'm surprised you're so worried. After all, this isn't the first shiner you've seen me with."

"Of course I'm concerned about you Elizabeth, I love you." He started as he encouraged her to place the cold compress back over the offending area. "The last time I saw you like this was a very different time in our lives, and although you may not have believed it at the time, I certainly was concerned for you back then."

"Well you sure didn't let me know."

Jack sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her before starting to explain himself.

"No I didn't, I was still hung up about losing my position at Cape Fullerton because your Father had me sent here."

"But aren't you so glad he did now?" She said, leaning into his side and he wrapped his arm around her back.

He noticed the tone of her voice and how soft and innocent it sounded as she pleaded to hear his answer, even though he was aware she already knew what his answer was.

"You have no idea how glad." He said placing a gentle kiss on her lips as he pulled her a little closer as he tightened his hold on her. She relaxed as she felt his lips on hers, and momentarily forgot about the pain she was experiencing. "You'll have to remind me to thank your Father for that one day."

"He may not have been very thankful a few years ago, but I think he's quite pleased about the fact it was him that sent you to me now." Elizabeth reminded him, and Jack nodded as he knew William had certainly accepted him into the family since just before their wedding.

"So, are you going to tell me how this happened?" Jack asked, wondering how she managed to injure herself.

"You mean who."

"Who!?" Jack asked in shock, now fuming at the realisation that someone may have purposely caused harm to his wife. "So who was it? Tell me who it was, I'll take them in now." He replied, ready to head out and arrest whoever it was that had injured his wife.

"Jack…" She said softly trying to calm him down as she noticed him automatically spring into Mountie mode. "I don't need a Mountie right now, I only need my husband." She said taking one of his hands and giving it a squeeze.

"Alright." He said, slightly relaxing. "But please can you tell me who did this to you?"

"Cody…"

"Cody?" He asked surprised.

"It was an accident. Please go easy on him Jack."

"How did this happen?"

"It's a long story, but Robert and Cody were arguing, and Cody's elbow came into contact with my eye." She winced, partly from pain but also from seeing the reaction on Jack's face.

"I need to speak to those boys."

"They're expecting you to, but I need to tell you something else…"

"Alright." Jack said, waiting to hear her side of the story.

"Cody was trying to defend me when it happened."

"Defend you?" He asked surprised.

"Robert's had a little crush on me for a while now." Elizabeth started as she waited to see Jack's reaction. She noticed his amusement as a little smirk appear on his face. "I was going to say something to you last week, but I forgot all about it."

Jack nodded as he continued to listen.

"Cody came to the realisation that Robert had a crush on me, and Robert had already riled him up about some other matters. So in my defence, Cody went to shove Robert, and that's when he came in contact with my eye instead."

Jack being much more concerned with Elizabeth's injuries decided to put the happenings aside and deal with them later. He wasn't impressed with the boy's actions, but he'd deal with that later, for now his main focus was on his wife.

"I'll speak with them tomorrow" He told her.

"You know that letting them sit on it till tomorrow is going to cause them some grief." Elizabeth reminded him.

"That's part of the plan. In the mean-time, I'm sure it will encourage them to do some serious thinking." Jack said, taking her hand and holding it up to his chest. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on them. I'm sure they've likely already learnt their lesson."

Elizabeth nodded, placing her trust in Jack, knowing he'd say the right things to the boys.

Jack knew that he didn't really need to speak to the boys, and that they'd likely already learnt their lesson. He was aware of how much those boys, and all of the students for that matter, respected Elizabeth. That said however, Elizabeth was his wife, and he felt it was his sense of purpose to say something to them, not just as a Mountie, but as her husband.

"You ready to go?" Jack asked her.

She nodded and reached out for his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Let's go pick up Matilda, then I'm taking you home to rest."

"You don't need to go back to work?" Elizabeth queried him.

"Not today. Bill will take care of things."

Elizabeth gave Jack a smile upon hearing his words. She hadn't wanted to worry him, so hadn't told him that she had a headache and was feeling rather sore. When she'd heard his words however, relief washed over her as she had worries about having to walk home alone and look after their daughter.

They walked out of the Infirmary together. Jack noticed a pained expression on her face, and Elizabeth realised her cover was blown.

"Elizabeth…" He asked, his voice gentle and rooted with concern.

She knew she couldn't hide it from him any longer and she sighed.

"I'm a little sore, I'm sure once I lie down I'll feel better."

"A little?" He asked, stopping so he could look into her face.

"Alright maybe more than a little."

"I'll take you to Abigail's, you can rest there while I go pick up a wagon from the livery alright?"

Elizabeth nodded, knowing that she wouldn't fair well if she had to make the long walk back home.

He kissed her gently on the temple on her injury free side and smiled. She then followed his lead up the main road to Abigail's.

 _ **A/N Hope you enjoyed this although it went off on a different path. I actually planned this scene with Robert and Cody before seeing last weeks episode so you may be surprised with the direction it took in my fic. Season 5 doesn't exist in this 'fic world however'. I still also do have plans to write a courtship fic at some point. The plan is to write a short fic that starts from the continuation of Elizabeth's first horse riding lesson in S2 ep1. I hope to get onto it sometime in the near future. I will however have another chapter or two up of this fic before Sunday night (US time) Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter, constructive criticism is also welcome. As long as it's constructive, I've had intrusive replies about characters and cast members of our beloved show and they will not be accepted!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading :)**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Another chapter already as promised. This was a fun one to write so I hope you enjoy it :)**_

Jack came home from work early that Friday afternoon. The house was quiet which was an uncommon occurrence as Tilly had now become a very chatty and active toddler.

He hung his hat over the coat rack by the front door before heading upstairs and discovering his wife and daughter asleep together on their large feather bed. He noticed Tilly's hand resting on Elizabeth's stomach which was now carrying their unborn child that was due in only another month. A small smile played on his lips as he noticed the display of affection between his two girls.

Knowing that Elizabeth had been exhausted lately due to the pregnancy, he quietly made his way out of the room, deciding to let them sleep.

"Jack." He heard his wife whisper. He turned back around to see Elizabeth, now with her eyes open, and looking over at him from the bed.

"Sorry, I disturbed you." He said quietly, trying not to wake Tilly. He ever so gently placed a kiss on Elizabeth's temple, a slight bruise still apparent from the blow she had received from Cody only three weeks earlier.

"It's fine, we've been asleep for quite a while." She informed him as she lifted Tilly's little hand off her stomach and tried to sit up on the bed.

Jack helped her up off the bed as she stood, and she gave him a smile. Realising these once easy tasks were becoming much more difficult.

They both placed their pillows and cushions down the sides of the bed in case Tilly decided to move, and then proceeded to make their way out of the bedroom.

They headed down stairs and took a seat on the settee in the parlour, appreciating the alone time which was few and far between these days.

"You looking forward to your afternoon with Abigail and Rosemary tomorrow?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth, and she rest her head on his shoulder.

"I am." She yawned, placing a hand over her mouth as she still felt drowsy from her nap. "You and Lee are going to be alright with the kids?"

"Course we are. You know Lee and I love time with the kids."

"I do, but Tilly and Johnathan can be quite a handful when you put them together."

"We'll be fine." Jack replied casually, not feeling any need to be concerned. After all, how hard could it be to handle a two-and-a-half-year-old and an almost two-year-old, he thought to himself.

"All right, but you've been forewarned." She said, trying not to smile at the idea of what the kids might get up to while Jack and Lee took care of them.

Elizabeth and Tilly had spent many weekdays with Rosemary and Johnathan while the men were at work. She knew exactly what kind of playful mischief the children liked to get up to when they were together. They were never purposefully being naughty, but they certainly could get themselves into trouble.

"We will be fine. It's you I've been worried about. I'm glad your going to take a break tomorrow." Jack said, placing a kiss on her cheek, letting his lips linger there for a moment.

She felt his warm breath and the brush of his lips on her cheek, which made her forget to reply to his last statement.

Once he pulled away she turned to look him in the eyes. She noticed the worry he had for her as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before leading his fingers to gently graze over the bruise at the side of her eye.

"It's ok now." She replied, knowing that he was now also concerned about the now fading bruise at the side of her eye.

He gave her a small nod as his eyes travelled to look directly into her own, and she noticed his look of concern transform into desire.

"I've been thinking about you all day." He whispered.

"You have?" She asked as she played with one of the buttons on his serge.

Jack nodded.

"You still have your serge on." She realised, as she returned her gaze from the button back up to his eyes.

"I was wondering why the house was so quiet when I got home, I guess I forgot to remove it."

"Jack…" She said, continuing to play with the button. "I could remove it."

"It's probably a good idea, otherwise you're going to pull that button off." He said with a grin on his face which caused her to smile.

He watched her as she carefully undid all the buttons before placing her hands inside his serge and pushing it off his shoulders. He sat up as it slid down his arms and he helped her remove it.

"It was getting a little too warm in here." He said, making up another excuse for why he needed to remove his jacket. It was the middle of the afternoon and their daughter was due to wake up any moment. He didn't see the point in pushing his luck.

"You think? Cause I was expecting the temperature to continue to go up, even without your serge…"

"Elizabeth…" He whispered, his voice sounding deep and husky as he pronounced her name.

She leaned in and kissed him, before he had a chance to utter another word, not that he was in any frame of mind to speak right now.

His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer as their kisses deepened.

They then heard the patter of little feet in the room and quickly pulled apart.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Tilly said excitedly as she tried to climb up on the settee, happy to see her parents, not at all phased by what she had walked in on. After all it wasn't the first time she'd seen her parents kissing.

"Hi sweet pea." Jack said pulling his daughter up onto the settee and sat her down between himself and Elizabeth, happy to see her even if it did mean a lost moment with his wife.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, now slightly coloured and swollen from their kisses. She tried to tidy her hair which had become mussed from Jack running his hands through it.

"You got yourself out of bed today I see." Elizabeth said, surprised that Tilly had quietly made her own way out of bed without becoming unsettled.

"Me big girl now." Tilly exclaimed proudly, and Jack and Elizabeth shared a small laugh.

"You are our big girl." Elizabeth said, somewhat disappointed at the thought. She was so used to hearing Tilly cry out for her whenever she woke.

"And you're going to be a big sister very soon." Jack reminded her.

Tilly lay one of her little hand on her Mother's stomach as she thought about the baby.

"In Mummy's tummy?" She questioned, asking for further confirmation as she looked up at her parents.

Elizabeth nodded, and Tilly frowned.

"No, I'm the baby" Tilly insisted.

"You'll always be my baby Tilly, but now there is going to be another baby. You're going to have a brother or sister." Elizabeth informed her.

"No more babies, I'm the baby." She cried as tears started to trickle down her rosy cheeks.

"I thought you liked being a big girl, you know since you're a big girl you can help Mummy with the baby." Jack said, pulling his daughter up onto his lap.

Tilly buried her head into Jack's chest and started to cry.

"You're going to be turning two in a few weeks Tilly…" Elizabeth started to remind her before Tilly interrupted.

"I don't want baby, I want Mummy to myself." She cried and climbed over onto Elizabeth's lap and buried her face into Elizabeth's chest and continued to cry.

Jack and Elizabeth looked over at each other, concerned with the sudden turn of events. Prior to this moment, Tilly hadn't displayed any sort of extreme interest or disinterest in the possibility of having a sibling.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Tilly, unsure of how to subdue her worries.

"Tilly, Daddy and I are always going to be here for you, just because a new baby comes along doesn't mean we're going to love you any less."

Tilly momentarily looked up at her Mother but still wasn't convinced, she buried her face back down into Elizabeth's chest, her cries subduing as she listened to Elizabeth's words.

"I know you love playing with Johnathan Coulter, when this baby is bigger you will be able to play with him or her too."

Tilly shook her head, still unconvinced, and Elizabeth gave Jack a worried look.

"I'm sure she'll be fine once the baby is here." He whispered, as he leaned over a placed a kiss on his wife's cheek, trying to reassure her.

"Let's hope so."

Tilly looked up, noticing the kiss and gave her parents a look that let them know she was trying to vie for their attention.

Jack and Elizabeth placed a kiss on either of Tilly's cheeks, and Tilly gave them a cheeky grin.

 _ **The following day**_

Jack and Elizabeth sat in one of the middle pews of the Church as Pastor Frank preached his sermon up the front of the Church.

It was cold outside as winter was nearing but Jack noticed how warm he was with Tilly asleep in his arms, and Elizabeth leaning into his side.

Alongside them in the pew were Lee, Rosemary and Johnathan. Johnathan was wriggling away in Lee's arms and Jack felt relieved that his own child was asleep.

After the service, both families headed over to Abigail's to share lunch together. Upon seeing Cody, Johnathan and Tilly became disinterested in their parents and went off to see what the older boy was up to.

The Thornton's and Coulter's were all seated at a long table in the dining room that Abigail had set up. Home had felt quiet lately for Abigail as she was dearly missing Becky who was away at school. She was relieved to have her friends over on her day off from Mayoral duties.

"So, should we leave the ladies to it?" Jack asked Lee after they had all finished cleaning up after lunch. Reminding his friend that they were on babysitting duties so the women could have a relaxing afternoon together.

"I'm ready when you are." Lee said, giving Jack a pat on the back before standing up at the table.

"Now you two men better watch those children." Rosemary started. "Those little rascals certainly have a tendency to get themselves in trouble when they're together."

"It's true Lee, I was telling Jack this just yesterday." Elizabeth said, trying to confirm that Rosemary wasn't being overly cautious for once.

"We'll be fine." Lee advised the women, not considering for a moment that Jack and himself couldn't take care of whatever could transpire between the children.

 _ **Back at the Thornton property**_

After getting the kids a drink, Jack and Lee decided to head out the back of the house with the kids. Jack had wanted to show Lee the new barn he had put up.

"You kids want to do some painting?" Jack asked.

"Yes Uncle Jack!" Johnathan exclaimed. Paints weren't something he had at home, but he knew that his Uncle Jack was a painter and had special paints he sometimes let Tilly and him use.

"Yes Daddy!" Tilly exclaimed.

Jack hurried back inside to grab some paints, brushes paper, and water, while leaving the kids with Lee.

Tilly and Johnathan jumped up and down as they saw Jack return with the paints.

Jack found a flat surface on the ground not far from the barn and set up all the items.

"How about we take your pretty Church dress off. Mummy will not be happy if you get paint on that." Jack told her and he stripped her down to her diaper.

Lee did the same with Johnathan, and as soon as they were set, the kids made a dash for the brushes and paint.

Jack and Lee left the kids too it and they head over a little closer to the barn.

"This is really impressive Jack." Lee said looking up at the barn.

"Well I didn't do it all myself."

"Don't talk yourself down, I know your work. I saw you build that Church and your house here."

Jack shrugged feeling humbled.

"Once Rosie and I finally get into our new place I'll have to convince her into letting me build one of these."

"Maybe if you build that theatre for her, she'll be easier to convince." Jack joked, knowing too well what Rosemary could be like, but also knowing he didn't think it would really take that much for Lee to talk her into letting him build a barn.

"I have my ways, hopefully it won't have to come to that." Lee said as they entered the barn and looked inside.

"I'm sure you do."

"I do intend to build that theatre one day though."

"I have no doubt."

"Once the railroad is in, maybe there would be more demand for one." Lee said, thinking as he spoke.

"You're a good man Lee." Jack said, patting his friend on the back.

"So, Sargent has a lot of space in here. Are you planning on getting more horses?" Lee said, noticing the stables.

"Elizabeth's horse is out in the paddock right now, we don't have plans for any more at the moment."

"Don't speak too soon. I've seen that daughter of yours around Sargent when you have him in town. Won't be long before that girl of yours will be begging you for a horse of her own."

"I have thought of that, but that will be a long time off yet, trust me."

Lee nodded.

They headed out the back of the barn and Jack showed Lee the chicken coup they had just finished building.

"You have some interesting looking goats here." Lee pointed out as he saw a strange coloured goat pass by the coup.

Jack saw the goat and stopped in his tracks.

"Matilda Elizabeth!" He called out, turning around and running through the barn and over to where they left the children.

Lee followed him and they stopped in front of the children. Both Tilly and Johnathan were covered from head to toe in multiple colours of paint. The children had stopped what they were doing, paint brushes held up in the air at mid halt. It was obvious they were about to continue painting each other.

"What have you been doing?" Jack asked shocked at the sight of paint everywhere.

"Painting, Daddy." Tilly exclaimed.

"I see that, but you know you are meant to paint on the paper."

"We paint Rip." She exclaimed happily, quite proud of herself and Rip howled.

Jack looked over at Rip who was now laying down near the children. He had obviously just sat there and allowed them to cover him in paint. Tilly had obviously gone overboard with the pink as she had the tendency to do with all her painting projects, and Rip also had multiple colours covering his ears and tail.

"Oh Rip, you poor boy. What am I going to do to get all this off you?" Jack said, looking down at his dog and then back at the kids.

"Rip pretty." Tilly said hoping to cheer her Father up as she noticed the disappointed look on his face.

"Rip Is." Johnathan agreed.

"Johnathan you're the older one, you should know better than this." Lee told his son, and Johnathan's face dropped as he realised he had disappointed his Father.

"Come on kids, let's get cleaned up before your Mothers see all this." Jack informed them. "Rip you stay out here. I'll work on you later."

Jack and Lee took their children's hand's, trying not to get paint on themselves and waled them up to the back of the house.

Jack went and got two big pails and filled them with water. He sat them out the back of the house and he and Lee placed the children inside them.

Jack handed Lee some soap and they both scrubbed away at the kids skin and hair.

"Maybe we should have listened to our wives…" Jack said, looking over at Lee

"I think you're right." Lee said, pulling up his sleeves so as not to get wet.

The pails of water coloured quickly and the men just as quickly were disheartened over the realisation that they had a difficult task ahead.

An hour later, after refilling the pails of multiple times with water, the kids still only looked half as clean as they did before they had started.

Both Tilly and Johnathan were not fussed by the experience at all. They enjoyed splashing in the water and receiving one on one attention from their Father's.

Both Jack and Lee had now pulled their shirts off, worried their wives would be furious if they got paint on their own clothes. They already knew they were never going to hear the end of it after what had happened today.

Jack then heard Rip barking from the front of the house and he winced. He knew that Rip wasn't much of a guard dog and didn't bark at many things so he guessed Elizabeth was home.

"Prepare yourself Lee, I think the ladies are here." Jack said, standing up from his squatting position in front of the pail.

Lee did the same and sighed, he knew he couldn't even imagine what Rosie was going to say when she saw this.

"Jack!" Elizabeth's voice yelled out.

Jack heard Elizabeth and he winced, knowing she must have spotted Rip.

A few moments later the women made their way around the back of the house. They stopped in their tracks as they saw their husbands standing in the wet dirt, their trousers drenched and were shirtless. What made it more shocking was their two toddlers were also wet, naked and covered in paint

Jack and Lee stood there, waiting for a response from their wives but all they heard from the women was laughter.

The kids seeing their Mother's went to run up to them, but Jack and Lee stopped them, realising the last thing they wanted was to spread paint further onto their Mother's clothing.

"So I'm guessing you're going to explain what happened here?" Elizabeth said walking up to Jack, realising it was difficult to argue with him while his bare chest was in full view.

He noticed her eyes avert down to his chest momentarily and a grin appeared on his face.

"Don't you go grinning now Jack Thornton, look at this mess." She said, trying to sound stern but Jack spotted a smile on her lips.

"I know I should have been more careful when allowing the kids to paint. I'll make sure it's all cleaned up."

She nodded and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. She could see the humour in what had happened and knew that no real harm had been done.

"So you forgive me?" Jack asked, surprised that he received a kiss so quickly after what had transpired in their backyard.

"Of course I do." She said before leaning in a little closer and whispering into his ear. "Plus, you're hard to argue with when you look like you do right now.""

Elizabeth pulled away so as not to get wet and noticed Jack raise an eyebrow at her. They shared a smile before looking back at Tilly to see what she was up to now.

"Lee Coulter! Didn't I warn you about this!?" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Rosie…"

"Oh don't you "Rosie" me. It's going to take more than that for you to get yourself out of this one."

Lee sighed, unsure of how to talk himself out of this predicament.

"Sweetheart" He started, and Rosemary opened her mouth to speak but he placed a finger on her lips to halt her. "It's just paint, no harm done right? Look how much fun the kids had."

"Lee that's not the point." She replied, her voice a little softer than it was previously.

"Jack and I will have this all cleaned up, right Jack?" Lee said looking over at Jack for help now.

"We will. Really Rosie, don't worry about it." Jack replied.

Rosemary let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding in.

"Alright." She replied before looking back at Lee. "But next time you'll listen to me when I warn you about things like this?"

"I do listen Rosie, but I do need to apologise because I didn't take what you had to say very seriously."

Rosemary leaned over and gave Lee a gentle kiss while trying not to get too close so she wouldn't get wet. She still wasn't entirely happy with what had happened but she had forgiven him.

"Me a rainbow Mummy!" Tilly exclaimed as she looked at Elizabeth and then down at the paint still on her tummy.

"You do." Elizabeth said laughing. "But we need to try get more of that paint off you." She said to Tilly before looking back up at the adults. "How about Rosemary and I handle the kids and you boys clean up Rip and everything else out here?"

"Sounds like more than a fair deal." Jack said giving his wife a smile.

Elizabeth and Rosemary took their children's hands and headed into the house while leaving the men to clean up outside.

"Well I certainly didn't expect to come home to see all this." Elizabeth exclaimed as her and Rosemary ushered the children into the bathroom.

"Our shirtless husbands in your backyard?" Rosemary said, momentarily looking over at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, before she let out a laugh.

"Rosemary!" She exclaimed, surprised that even Rosemary had been so bold to point that out.

"What? We both know it was the first thing on our minds when we made our way around the back of the house."

"Maybe but…" Elizabeth started.

"We're all married now, no harm done right?" Rosemary said and the two women shared a laugh as Elizabeth started to fill the bath tub.

"No harm done." Elizabeth agreed.

Rosemary noticed the blush on Elizabeth's face and she gave her a small nudge. Elizabeth looked at her and they both shared another smile.

"I need to use the outhouse Mummy!" Johnathan exclaimed.

"Now you decide you'd like to use the outhouse?" Rosemary exclaimed. She had been unsuccessfully trying get Johnathan out of diapers for a while now.

Johnathan pointed at the toilet in the bathroom.

"Oh so that's why you want to use the "outhouse", Auntie Elizabeth has indoor plumbing here." Rosemary exclaimed, realising Johnathan's interest in the indoor toilet.

"He can use it, Tilly and I will step out for a moment and wait." Elizabeth suggested.

Elizabeth took Tilly out of the bathroom and they waited near the back door. Elizabeth watched the men cleaning up the backyard and she shook her head upon realising it was going to be well into the evening before everything was cleaned up. She smiled to herself thinking about what had happened as she continued to watch Jack scrub Rip in the pail of water. Tilly laughed as she noticed Rip covered in bubbles from his bath, but all Elizabeth noticed in that moment was her shirtless husband, covered in water, and his dishevelled wet hair…


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks to Kristyn for editing for me! I do apologise for all my typos in my past few chapters. I have gone back and reread the last couple of chapters after I had published them and was mortified by my errors. I do always edit but I find it difficult to sift through the errors as I's so familiar with the writing by the time I get to that point. So I'm thankful that Kristyn will be helping me out 😊**

Jack walked Sergeant out of the livery before mounting and taking off down the main street.

Not far up ahead he saw Elizabeth and Tilly heading towards the Mercantile. He hurried Sergeant along before bringing the horse to a halt at their side.

Elizabeth looked up as she saw the recognisable horse at her side and she gave Jack a smile.

"What are you two pretty girls doing in town?" Jack asked, a smile on his face as he greeted them.

"Just shopping."

"Daddy!" Tilly exclaimed, excited to see her Father. "Me ride?" She asked, letting go of Elizabeth's hand and holding her hands above her head in hopes that Jack would let her up on the horse.

Jack looked down at Elizabeth and she nodded in approval.

"Just a quick ride." Jack informed his daughter.

Jack quickly jumped off the horse before his wife had the chance to pick Tilly up. Elizabeth was almost nine months pregnant now, so he didn't want her trying to lift their daughter up so high. Jack brought Tilly up into his arms and placed her carefully into the saddle. Then with ease he mounted the horse again and sat behind his daughter

"Bye Mummy." Tilly called as Jack led Sargent down the road at a slow trot.

"We'll be back in five, I'll meet you at the Mercantile." Jack suggested.

Elizabeth nodded and made her way to the Mercantile. She waited out front for Jack and Tilly to return.

"More more." Tilly exclaimed once her Father returned her back at the Mercantile.

"No more today. I need to do my rounds and Mummy needs to go shopping."

Tilly pouted.

"I can do rounds." Tilly exclaimed, not even sure what "rounds" were, only knowing it's what her Father did most mornings.

"You can't come to work with me sorry, but you can go shopping with Mummy. She's going to buy some ingredients for your birthday cake." Jack kissed Tilly on the head before lifting her out of the saddle and holding her down as low as he could beside the horse so Elizabeth could take hold of her and lower her to the ground.

"You know she's stubborn, just like you." Jack said as he noticed Tilly continuing to pout.

Elizabeth gave him a gentle swat on the leg, as high as she could reach while he was up on the horse, and she smiled.

"Will we see you for lunch?" She asked, looking up at Jack while she felt a little hand slip into her own. She briefly looked down at Tilly who was leaning into her side.

"I need to go out to the new settlement out of town today so unfortunately I can't meet you both for lunch today."

"That's fine, I'll see you when you get home."

Elizabeth felt a tug as Tilly pulled on her hand.

"You will, I love you." Jack said, giving his wife a wink.

"I love you too." Elizabeth replied with a smile on her lips.

"I love you Daddy!" Tilly called out, loud enough that Ned or Katie Yost could likely hear from inside the store.

"I love you too sweet pea." He said while giving his daughter a smile before riding off once more.

Tilly waved her hand through the air until Jack had to turn around to see where he was leading his horse. Elizabeth then took her daughters hand again and they walked into the Mercantile.

Elizabeth noticed she wasn't feeling so well and after collecting a few items in her basket she decided it may be best to leave her shopping till later.

"Katie could I please just leave my items here right now?" Elizabeth said, placing her basket full of shopping on the counter. "I think I need to take a rest."

"Are you sure you're alright Elizabeth?" Katie asked.

"I'll be fine, I've just been a little tired lately."

"That's understandable." Katie replied.

"I'll be back for my items soon." Elizabeth informed her, and she took Tilly's hand and led her out of the Mercantile.

"My birfday cake." Tilly cried.

"Don't worry we will go back for the cake ingredients soon. We're just going to pay Auntie Abigail a visit first." Elizabeth informed her daughter, trying to stay calm even though she wasn't feeling too well.

Elizabeth walked in through the kitchen door of Abigail's with Tilly at her side.

"Good morning, it's good to see two of my favourite girls." Abigail said as she saw them. "Elizabeth, you don't look so well, come take a seat." She said with concern.

Abigail walked by Elizabeth's side and guided her down to the settee. Tilly made a direct path towards the toys and busied herself, not paying much attention to her Mother or Abigail.

"I'll be fine Abigail."

"Are you sure. You're not going into labour are you? Maybe you should pay Faith or Carson a visit."

"It can't be labour, I'm not due for another two weeks." Elizabeth replied, trying to convince herself and Abigail.

"Babies do tend to arrive whenever they like, and now isn't too much early." Abigail reminded her.

"I know, I just don't want to waste Faith or Carson's time, or worry Tilly if I don't need to."

"You're not wasting their time, and I can mind Tilly. Did you want to rest here while I go find Jack? I know he'd want to take you over to the Infirmary."

"He's only just left town and has headed out to the settlement. He's not going to be back in town until at least late this afternoon."

"Well then, let's hope this baby isn't in too much of a hurry." Abigail said.

Abigail noticed a pained expression on Elizabeth's face and felt concerned.

"Will you let me take you to the Infirmary?" Abigail pleaded, and Elizabeth nodded her head.

Abigail helped Elizabeth up off the settee and then looked over at Tilly.

"Miss Tilly, it's time to go now, we're going to go visit Auntie Faith or Dr Shepherd."

Tilly nodded and stood up before taking Abigail's hand and the three of them headed over to the Infirmary.

Elizabeth lay on the bed in the Infirmary as Faith listened for the baby's heartbeat.

Tilly had a concerned expression on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Abigail. Abigail lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the bed next to Elizabeth.

"Looks like your Mummy is going to have a baby soon."

"Soon? As in fairly soon?" Elizabeth asked, quite certain that she was in labour but didn't want to admit it to herself.

"I don't want a baby!" Tilly exclaimed.

"Babies are so cute and cuddly. Don't you want a little brother or sister you can help take care of?" Faith suggested.

"No, want Mummy to myself."

"Oh. Well you may not believe me now, but I know in time you're going to love this baby."

Tilly shook her head, not liking what she was hearing from Faith.

"Alright, well would you like to listen with my stethoscope?" Faith suggested, and Tilly looked at the stethoscope cautiously.

Faith placed the fetal stethoscope at Tilly's ear before placing the other end on Elizabeth's stomach.

"Can you hear that?" Faith asked and Tilly nodded. "That's the babies heart beat."

Tilly looked at Faith warily while placing a hand on her own heart. Faith then moved the stethoscope to Tilly's chest so she could hear her own heartbeat. Tilly looked over at her Mother and grinned. Tilly then handed the stethoscope back to Faith.

"Elizabeth." Faith started, now returning her attention back to Elizabeth now Tilly was in a better mood. "Did you want to have this baby at home? Because if you do I suggest we go get Jack to take you home now."

"Jack has only just left to go out to the settlement. He's not going to be home for at least another six hours."

"If that's the case then I'm sorry to say Elizabeth that you may be having this baby in town."

"You think the baby will be born by then?" Elizabeth asked, starting to worry now.

"No I don't, but I think you'll be rapidly progressing through labour by then, so I don't think you'll be wanting to ride home in a wagon by that stage."

"Elizabeth did you want to have the baby at my place?" Abigail suggested, realising that Elizabeth didn't want to have the baby here in the Infirmary. "You could labour upstairs in your old room and Tilly could be downstairs until I find Rosemary to take care of her."

"That sounds like a much better option Abigail, thank you."

"Mummy, sick?"

"I'm fine sweet pea. We're going to Auntie Abigail's, and then Auntie Rosemary will come looked after you."

"My birfday cake." Tilly cried.

"Don't worry, we still have two days till your birthday. We have plenty of time to make your cake."

"I can make you a cake Tilly, you'll just have to tell me what kind of cake you want." Abigail suggested.

"I want Mummy's cake."

"I'm sorry Tilly." Elizabeth apologized, realising now that she likely wouldn't be able to make the cake she had promised Tilly for her birthday.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think we should get you to Abigail's now rather than later." Faith suggested.

Elizabeth nodded as she got up off the bed. Tilly starting to worry even more now as she watched her Mother. Abigail took her arm and ushered Elizabeth towards the front door of the Infirmary as Tilly whimpered and held onto her Mother's skirt.

"Oh Faith, would you be able to let Rosemary know what's going on. I need her to take care of Tilly."

"Of course, I'll let her know right away, then I'll be back to check on you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied, and they continued on their way.

Once they got to Abigail's, Abigail set Tilly up with the toys while she helped Elizabeth up the stairs.

"Will you be alright here while I get Tilly organised?"

"Sure I'll be fine. The contractions aren't so bad yet."

Abigail hurried back downstairs and took Tilly with her.

 **Six hours later**

Elizabeth lay back onto the bed as one of her contractions ended.

"Not long now." Faith reassured her, giving her hand a slight squeeze.

"Not long? I can't have this baby now!"

"I'm sorry to say but I don't think you have much of a choice." Faith informed her.

"Jack's not here, I can't have this baby without him." Elizabeth cried, tears starting to run down her rosy cheeks.

Abigail then entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"Did you find Jack?" Elizabeth asked with hope in the sound of her voice.

"Sorry, he hasn't returned yet." Abigail informed her. "I've left him a note on his desk, hopefully he'll see it."

Elizabeth felt another contraction coming on and she braced herself as the pain started to increase.

"I can't do this." Elizabeth said between tears.

"Yes you can Elizabeth." Faith encouraged her.

"I don't want to, not without Jack."

"You won't have to."

Elizabeth heard the all too familiar voice and looked up and saw Jack standing in the doorway.

"Jack…" She sobbed upon seeing him, and he hurried over and sat beside her on the bed.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier, I didn't realise this baby was in such a rush to get here." He said, wiping away a few of the tears on her cheek with his thumb.

She leaned into his side and relax before another contraction to hit. Too tired to speak but feeling slightly more relaxed now her husband was here.

"Sorry to interrupt you two." Abigail started. "But I can see the head here, Elizabeth I need you to push when you feel the next contraction."

"Jack, I want you to do this." Elizabeth pleaded.

"This?" He said, looking down her body in surprise. "You know I would do anything to take this pain away from you right now but you know this isn't something I can do for you sweetheart."

"No, I mean… I know I've never spoken about this to you before, even when I had Tilly, but can you deliver our baby?"

"Well I guess I could." Jack asked somewhat in surprised. "I mean I've had the training but I can't say I've ever put it into practice, other than when I somewhat helped when you had Matilda."

"Jack… I want you to."

Jack looked at Elizabeth who was softly pleading with him and he knew in his heart he couldn't deny her this. He also knew in himself it would be memorable moment for the both of them if he could help bring their child into this world together.

"Of course, I want to do this too." He told her and pressed his lips against hers. Not even being concerned with the fact that Abigail and Faith were still in the room.

Jack looked into her eyes and pushed back the damp tendrils of hair that were sticking to her tear stained cheeks.

"I love you." He whispered. "We can do this together." He uttered, realising he'd found a new-found confidence.

Elizabeth nodded, feeling assured as she noticed his confidence. "I love you too."

"We will be downstairs if you need any help. Sounds like the two of you can handle this part yourself." Abigail said giving them a smile. "Call when you need us."

"We will." Jack informed her, and Faith and Abigail left the room.

As Abigail and Faith headed downstairs they found Rosemary and Matilda down in the kitchen.

"The baby is here?" Rosemary asked, surprised that Abigail and Faith weren't upstairs with Elizabeth.

"Not yet, but Jack is handling it."

"You think…" Rosemary started but Abigail didn't let her finish.

"You know he has medical training, and you know what those two are like. When their minds are in sync there's no turning back."

Rosemary nodded as she understood.

"I want Mummy." Tilly cried.

It was early evening now and Rosemary had brought Tilly back to Abigail's as she had been quite unsettled due to the unfamiliar evening routine and not being with her parents.

"Mummy is busy, the new baby is going to be here very soon." Rosemary informed her.

"Looks like you're going to get a baby brother or sister for an early birthday present." Abigail said trying to cheer Tilly up.

"I don't want baby. I want mummy to make my birfday cake." Tilly pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll make you a cake." Abigail said, trying to console her.

Just then the cries of a baby could be heard from upstairs and Tilly's eyes grew wide.

"That must be your new brother or sister." Abigail told Tilly.

The three women then shared a smile upon hearing the cries of a newborn.

A moment later Tilly spotted her Father at the top of the stairs, a big grin on his face as he looked down at her.

"Daddy!" Tilly exclaimed as she made a mad dash up the stairs and he pulled her into his arms.

"Come see the baby." He told her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can you just give us a few mintues?" Jack asked, looking down at the women.

"Of course." Abigail replied.

Jack carried Tilly up the remaining stairs and took her into the room where Elizabeth and the new baby were. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Elizabeth and place Tilly on his lap.

"Matilda, this is your new sister, Abigail Grace." Jack informed her.

"Auntie Abigail?"

"Yes we named her after Auntie Abigail and Grandma Thatcher." Elizabeth informed her.

Tilly looked down at the baby curiously, not quite certain what to think. She noticed her new sister yawn and she giggled.

Jack and Elizabeth smiled, feeling somewhat relieved. They'd both been hoping that Tilly would change her mind about having a new baby in the family and were hoping the transition would be easy on her.

"Mummy."

"Hmmm?" Elizabeth asked and Tilly started to try and climb onto her lap.

"Not right now sweet pea. Mummy will need to feed your sister soon."

"Oh." Tilly said with a frown. It wasn't that long ago she had stopped nursing with her Mother, so she understood what her Father was talking about. "Me want Mummy."

Tilly started to cry and Jack lifted her back onto his lap and turned her to look at him.

"Tilly I know this is hard for you. Up till now it's just been you, me and Mummy…"

"Jack…" Elizabeth said stopping him as she recalled a similar conversation and started to wonder where he was going with this.

"Just let me?" he asked.

"Alright." She replied, and Jack looked back down at Tilly.

"It's not just the three of us anymore, so I'm gonna need you to help Mummy and I look after this baby. The three of us together can look after her. Now she can't run around and play, or talk like you do, but she smells good, and she's pretty special to me and Mummy, just like you are. So, she needs to be special to you too okay Tilly?"

Tilly looked back down at her sister and leaned in to see if she did in fact smell good and look pretty.

"She has that baby smell huh." Jack said, and Tilly nodded.

"She's a bit cute." Tilly said.

"Only a bit? I think she's lots cute, just like you."

Tilly grinned and a smile grew on her face, and Jack tickled her and she started to giggle.

Jack smiled, relieved to see Tilly happy and then looked over at Elizabeth.

"Mummy's very cute too." He said, placing a kiss on his wife's cheek.

 _ **A/N So it's almost Tilly's birthday, and J &E were married in this story at Christmas and Tilly was a honeymoon baby, which means that it's almost a Christmas again! I'm not sure if I'm up for writing another Christmas chapter (I've already written two and I'm not feeling like I'm in the Christmas spirit right now. Maybe if I was on the set of Marrying Father Christmas I would be, wouldn't that be nice?) Anyway, I could maybe be persuaded to write one in, so please let me know if you're interested in me writing one. If I get a few reviewers requesting one, then I'll have a go at trying to write another.**_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Matilda Thornton ran through the downstairs floor of her home squealing in excitement. It was her second birthday and she was eager for the planned party at her Aunt Abigail's Café to begin.

Matilda noticed her parent's attention on the new baby that had arrived only two days earlier. She realised this baby was already a big part of their once small family, and she found it somewhat displeasing.

Tilly stopped running through the house and stood by her Mother who was rocking her crying sister in her arms. She stuck her fingers in her ears, not liking the foreign noise that was coming from her newborn sister. Taking one hand from her ear while looking up at her Mother, she tugged on her skirt to try to gain her attention. After receiving no response from her once extremely attentive Mother, she ran off to find her Father.

"Rosemary's here." Elizabeth called out as she looked out the front window of their house.

"She's not driving you girls into town, is she?" Jack asked, concern apparent in his voice. He was thankful for Rosemary's offer as he knew travelling by wagon would be an uncomfortable journey for Elizabeth so soon after giving birth. However, the idea of Elizabeth and his daughter's being driven into town by Rosemary sent him into a slight panic.

"Don't worry, Lee has promised to drive us in." Elizabeth replied as she smiled and gave his upper arm a gentle squeeze as she passed him on her way to the front door.

Tilly forgot about the wanted attention from her parents and rushed past them as she made a dash for the front door. Along her way she ran into her Mother which caused her to topple over. She then picked herself up and continued to make her way to the door as if nothing had happened.

"Slow down birthday girl." Jack said, as he chased after her and scooped her up in his arms. "Mummy's holding Abby, you need to be careful."

Tilly nodded her head in agreement before squirming to be let out of her Father's arms. Jack placed her back on the ground and she rushed to the door. Her mind was solely fixed on seeing her best friend Johnathan Coulter, and riding in his parent's car to the party.

Tilly turned the door knob, but the door failed to open. She looked back to her parents for help as she jumped up and down on her toes anxiously, waiting for one of them to open the door.

Elizabeth opened the door and Tilly crawled under her arm, eager to get outside.

"Happy Birthday Tilly." Rosemary exclaimed as she gave Tilly a big smile.

"John?" Tilly asked after her friend, not fussed about birthday wishes for the moment.

"He's in the car with Uncle Lee."

Tilly hurried out onto the porch, down the steps, and went straight to the vehicle.

"Sorry about her manners, she's a tad excited today." Elizabeth apologized.

"I understand. So, you ready to go?"

"We've been up since the crack of dawn, Tilly made sure we were ready a long time ago." Elizabeth laughed, informing her friend. "Could you hold Abby while I get my basket?"

"Of course, you don't even need to ask." Rosemary said, taking the newborn from Elizabeth's arms.

Rosemary cooed and fussed over the baby as she rocked her in her arms while waiting for Elizabeth to return.

A few moments later Elizabeth returned to the front door with Jack in tow and they all headed outside.

Jack helped Elizabeth into the back of the car where she sat with the three children while Lee and Rosemary sat up front.

"I'll meet you at Abigail's soon." Jack informed her. He'd planned to ride Sergeant into town as he knew there wouldn't be enough room in the vehicle.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled as Jack placed a kiss on her cheek.

"All set?" Lee asked just as Jack shut the car door.

"All good." Jack replied as he nodded to Lee, and watched the vehicle drive off before heading to the barn to get Sergeant.

Jack rode Sergeant hard into town, not wanting to miss Tilly's surprise when she arrived at her party.

Once arriving in town, he didn't bother stopping at the livery, he jumped off his horse and tied him up outside the Café. Looking around he noticed the sea of children gathering out the front of the Café. He eventually spotted Elizabeth and Tilly and went over to meet them.

"Let's head inside. I'm sure you don't want to be standing around here too long." He said to Elizabeth, knowing she needed to rest.

Jack picked up Tilly and they made their way into the Café. As they entered the dining room, Jack grinned as he noticed Tilly's jaw drop at what she saw.

The dining room had been cleared and a large table had been brought in which was covered with a white table cloth. The table was decorated with vases of white and pink roses and numerous pink candles.

"Jack, did you do this?" Elizabeth asked almost speechless. She knew this was exactly the kind of thing that he would do.

"I put in a special order with Cat Montgomery for the pink candles, but Abigail helped me with the rest."

"It's amazing." She replied looking over at him and giving him a smile. "But not as amazing as you." She said before placing a kiss on his cheek and his dimples made an appearance upon hearing her words.

Tilly's eyes sparkled as she watched the flames on the pink candles and Jack and Elizabeth shared another smile as they noticed the big smile on their daughter's face.

"You like the candles huh?" Jack asked Tilly and she nodded while not taking her eyes off the candles.

"You did good Daddy." Elizabeth said, leaning into his side as she held their sleeping newborn in her arms. "I knew even before we were married that you'd be the most amazing Father, but you never cease to amaze me."

"Tilly is like her Mother, and I know how much she likes candles." Jack said, pulling Elizabeth in closer to his side.

"You'd be correct there." Elizabeth said, looking up at her husband, but was then distracted as Abigail made her way over to them.

"Happy Birthday Angel." Abigail said to Tilly.

"Daddy got pink candles!" Tilly exclaimed as Jack placed her down onto the ground.

"He did, and I love your new dress."

"Mummy made it." Tilly said proudly, and then she proceeded to spin around in circles to show everyone how it twirled.

"Mummy did good." Jack said, copying Elizabeth's sentiment from earlier. He felt extremely proud of his wife's sewing skills, and both Elizabeth and Abigail noticed.

"It's beautiful Elizabeth, and it matches the candles perfectly." Abigail told her, she was also pleased at Elizabeth's sewing ability.

"That was the plan." Jack added. He had been watching Elizabeth work on the dress almost every night for the past two weeks and had taken a remnant of the material and given it to Cat to match up with the candles.

"You really are something aren't you Jack Thornton." Abigail said, giving him a smile.

Jack shrugged feeling somewhat humbled.

Just then Elizabeth noticed her newborn daughter start to fuss in her arms.

"She's likely hungry, I should nurse her before this party gets started."

"You can use your old room upstairs if you like, I know it's probably a little noisy down here for her." Abigail suggested, noticing all the children running through the café.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

While Elizabeth went upstairs to nurse their daughter Jack stayed downstairs. He watched Matilda with Johnathan as they played ring-a-rosie with some of Elizabeth's students.

A while later he felt a familiar hand slip around his arm and he looked to his side to see his Elizabeth.

"The kids are having fun." She said, as she noticed the smile on her husband's face as he watched his daughter with the other children.

He nodded and averted his attention to Elizabeth.

"Abby sleeping?" He asked.

"Yes, she's in the bassinet out in the sitting room."

Half an hour later all the children were seated at the table with their plates full of party treats.

Abigail had made a copious number of pancakes which Elizabeth had decorated with strawberries and blue berries, to make faces on them. There was also pop-corn, cupcakes, cheese sandwiches, and Abigail had even made ice-cream.

After eating, Jack organised the children into playing a few party games. He started to notice after half an hour, the games were becoming a disorganised chaos, the children were so excited that they were unable to concentrate. Elizabeth noticing the chaos naturally stepped into teacher mode to help Jack out.

"Children." Elizabeth called out.

Upon hearing the all to familiar voice of their teacher, all the children stopped what they were doing and looked over at Elizabeth

"How about we all play Mountie Jack says…" Elizabeth called out while realising it had been over a month since she had been in front of the children, however it felt as natural as if she had never left classroom.

The children squealed and jumped up and down as they recognised the familiar game she was suggesting.

"You play "Mountie Jack says" with your students?" Jack asked his wife, giving her a questioning look.

"Well in the classroom it used to be "Miss Thatcher says" and then it got changed to "Mrs Thornton says" but since you're hosting the games today it will be "Mountie Jack says.""

"Alright." He replied and then looked back at all the children who were eagerly waiting for him to start the game.

"Mountie Jack says… put your hands on your head." Jack said as he placed his hands on his head and all the children copied him.

Tilly jumped up and down in excitement as she waited for the next prompt from her Father.

"Mountie Jack says... show your Mrs Thornton scary teacher face." He called out before doing his best impression of Elizabeth's scary teacher face.

As soon as the children saw Jack's impersonation of Elizabeth they all howled with laughter. Even Tilly was familiar with the term and was in a fit of giggles as she stood in front of her Father.

Jack smiled at the children's response and then looked over at Elizabeth. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him with her serious scary teacher face. He wiped the smile from his face upon seeing her, and as the students noticed Elizabeth, it encouraged them to further roar with laughter. Before long Elizabeth broke out into a laugh herself and Jack's smile returned. She went over and placed a kiss on his cheek, partly as an offer of apology and partly because she thought he looked so adorably cute doing his impersonation and playing with the children.

Upon noticing the kiss, the children stopped laughing and began to giggle, all of them except Tilly who was so used to seeing their display of affection.

"Alright children." Elizabeth started. "How about we bring out the birthday cake?"

Jack noticed the colour in her cheeks and he grinned as he knew right away that she was trying to distract the children.

The distraction worked, and all the children cheered upon hearing about cake.

Elizabeth headed out to the kitchen to collect the cake and upon entering the kitchen, heard her newborn start to whimper.

"Hey pretty girl, you're awake just in time to see your big sister's cake." Elizabeth said picking her up out of the bassinet while hoping the sound of her voice would sooth her daughter.

Abby did stop crying once in the comfort of her Mother's arms and Elizabeth walked back into the kitchen where she found Abigail placing two pink candles on the cake.

Abigail had made a chocolate cake at Tilly's request. She knew the two-year-old had been disappointed her Mother was unable to make it, but when she told Tilly she would make her a big pink cake, the little girl had become very excited.

"They're ready for cake?" Abigail asked Elizabeth.

"They sure are."

Abigail carefully picked up the cake and the two women headed back into the dining room. Abigail placed the cake down on the table and all the children gathered around to see. Jack picked up Tilly so she could see above all the taller children. He placed Tilly on his hip and with his free hand, and Abigail's help, he proceeded to light the candles. Tilly noticed her Mother come stand by them and she gave her a big grin, showing how excited she was. Jack also noticed his daughter grinning, as well as the dimples that appeared on her cheeks. Other than her dimples and long eye lashes, she was all Elizabeth, and Jack didn't mind one bit.

Elizabeth smiled back at her daughter and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before Tilly returned her attention to the candles.

Jack stood back so a few of the small children could stand in front while Tilly had a good view of the cake from up in his arms.

Everyone proceeded to sing Happy Birthday and then Tilly did her best at trying to blow out the candles, finally getting them out with Jack's help.

Once Tilly had eaten her cake she ran around the room with the other children before returning to Jack and Elizabeth's side. She tried to climb onto her Mother's lap but since Elizabeth had a sleeping baby in her arms Jack took hold of Tilly and pulled her up onto his lap.

"Want Mummy." Tilly sulked as she looked over at her Mother.

"Mummy's busy with your sister right now." Jack told her as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

Tilly sighed and relaxed back onto Jack's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Before long, Tilly's eyes began to flutter open and closed, and Jack and Elizabeth realised it was time to head home.

"The birthday girl looks tired." Rosemary stated as she walked over to Jack and Elizabeth, noticing Tilly who was now asleep. "If you want to go, I can let Lee know."

"That would be wonderful Rosemary." Elizabeth replied, appreciating the fact that they would be getting a lift back home in the Coulter's vehicle.

Rosemary headed off to find Lee and left Jack and Elizabeth alone with their sleeping children.

"You look tired yourself." Jack told Elizabeth. "You go home, and I'll help Abigail clean up."

"You will do no such thing." Abigail said upon hearing Jack, and she gave her friends a smile.

"Abigail you've done so much for us already." Jack told her.

"It's nothing, and I insist. After all, you have a newborn and a family to look after. Go home, Becky and Cody will help me clean up."

"Thank you Abigail." Jack and Elizabeth replied in unison as they stood up.

Elizabeth gave her friend a hug, and then Abigail gave one to Jack.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." Abigail said, and she smiled as she watched the Thornton family leave the Café.


	44. Chapter 44

Elizabeth carried her sleeping five-week-old into her bedroom and placed her into the cradle beside the bed. She brushed the short wispy strands of her daughter's auburn hair and looked over her small features. She certainly had the Thatcher hair, but Elizabeth still couldn't make out from her features who she looked like. She was then interrupted from her thoughts as she heard a familiar little voice calling her from across the room.

"Mummy?" Tilly called as she stood in the doorway watching her Mother.

Elizabeth left her newborn to sleep and ushered Tilly out of the room with her.

"You need to be quiet when your sisters sleeping sweet pea." Elizabeth informed her.

Tilly sighed and then followed her Mother down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Walk Mummy?" Tilly pleaded, hoping that since Abby was asleep her Mother would take her for a walk like she used to.

"We need to stay here to listen out for Abby. Once Daddy is home from work I'm sure he'll take you for a walk." Elizabeth replied. She noticed the disappointed look on her daughter's face and she tried to think of something else they could do together. "How about after lunch we read some books in the parlour?"

Tilly grinned and Elizabeth brushed back the strands of her daughter's hair that were falling onto her face.

"How about you go pick out some books while I make you some lunch?"

"Ok Mummy." Tilly said, and she ran off to her bedroom to look through her assortment of children's books on her bookshelf.

Four hours later Jack arrived home. He removed his hat and serge and hung them on the coat rack by the front door.

"How was your day?" He asked as walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek.

"Exhausting as expected, how was yours?" She questioned him as she continued with the preparations for their evening meal.

"Long, I spent most of the day at my desk."

"Tilly's eager for a walk if you're interested." She suggested.

"You didn't get out today?"

"No we didn't, but I think Tilly needs some one on one time with either of us. She doesn't seem to be her happy self lately and I haven't had as much time to spend with her. I think she's really struggling with having to share my attention."

"I would too if I had to share you." Jack said placing a brief kiss on her lips and Elizabeth smiled.

"Actually, you have been sharing me. With the girls that is." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking into his eyes. "We haven't had much time together since Abby was born." She said, realising she had been missing her husband.

"I know, but I don't mind sacrificing my time with you if it's for the girl's sake. We have a newborn, this period in our lives will quickly end. For now, if the only time I get with you is when you're sleeping by my side, then I'll be fine." Jack admitted, he did miss spending quality time with his wife, but he did still appreciate the fact that she was always there when he came home, and always by his side while he slept.

"I know, and for the time being I don't mind either, but I hope things will settle down a little. I miss you Jack."

"I miss you too. We will get through this." Jack said, trying to console her as he swept back a long curl, placing it behind her shoulder. "So, Tilly needs some attention huh." He said remembering where their conversation started. "I'll take her to the pond and we'll go out on the row boat."

"She'll love that."

Just at that moment Tilly entered the kitchen and ran up to her Father upon seeing him.

"Hey princess, how would you like to come out for a ride in the boat?"

"Mummy too?" Matilda asked excitedly.

"Mummy needs to stay home to look after Abby and finish cooking supper."

Tilly looked over at her Mother with puppy dog eyes and Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt, wishing she had more time like she used to for her firstborn.

"I'm sorry Tilly, maybe next time." Elizabeth said apologetically.

"We'll have fun, let's get your bonnet and we can head off." Jack told his daughter, hoping once she was out of the house she would start enjoying herself.

 _ **Later that evening**_

Elizabeth lay in bed and read her book while she waited for Jack to turn in for the night.

"She misses you, you know." Jack said as he climbed into the bed and scooted over next to his wife.

Elizabeth put her book down on the bedside table and turned to face Jack.

"Tilly?"

"Mmm hmm. She talked about you the whole time we were out on the row boat." Jack informed her.

Elizabeth sighed as she slipped her head in the crook of Jack's neck and placed an arm over his chest.

"She tries to vie for my attention most of the day. She's always been such a content and happy child, I didn't think she'd find having a sibling so difficult."

"She is happy Elizabeth, she just misses her Mummy." Jack said as he trailed his fingers up and down his wife's back.

"I know, I guess in time things will get easier, right?" Elizabeth asked, hoping Jack could convince her.

"It will, maybe on my day off you could spend some extra time with her?" Jack suggested.

"I'd like that. Sometimes I even miss her myself. After all, for the past two years it's been just the two of us all day while you're at work."

"We'll sort this out in time, for now we're all adjusting with having a baby in the house again."

Elizabeth nodded and then squirmed as Jack's fingers ran across a sensitive spot on her back. He grinned at her reaction and then stopped his hand and rest it firmly on her back. She gave him a smile and he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you Jack." She said tenderly, as she looked into his hazel eyes and took note of his long eyelashes.

"I love you too." He whispered as he ran his hand across her cheek. "We should get some sleep, before little Miss here wakes us up." He said, referring to Abby who was sound asleep in the cradle beside their bed.

Elizabeth nodded and then put out the lantern on her bed side table. She then made her way back under the covers and found her customary position right at Jack's side and they both quickly fell asleep.

 _The following morning_

"Mummy?" A little voice whispered.

Elizabeth stirred in the bed as she started to wake.

"Mummy, morning."

Elizabeth felt a little hand at her cheek and she opened her eyes and saw Tilly laying down by her side, in between her and Jack.

"Tilly, how did you get here?" She asked surprised, realising she must have climbed out of her crib and come in some time during the night.

"I sleep with Mummy."

"I see you did." Elizabeth said while brushing her daughter's unkempt hair away from her face. "Come here." She said, pulling Tilly in for a hug as she noticed Jack starting to stir.

"You missed me huh?" Elizabeth asked, and Tilly nodded. "I miss you too my gorgeous girl." She said placing a kiss on top her daughter's head.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack and noticed he had woken and they shared a smile.

"You two are a sight for sore eyes." Jack said while wishing for more sleep but glad to see his family at his side.

"Daddy!" Tilly exclaimed, as she turned around and looked over at her Father.

Just at that moment Abby started to cry from her cradle and Elizabeth sat up in the bed.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy." Tilly called as Elizabeth got out of the bed to get her newborn.

"Come here princess." Jack said, pulling Tilly over into his arms. She somewhat resisted at first but then gave in and relaxed in her Father's arms.

Tilly cautiously took note as she watched her sister stop crying as her Mother hopped back in the bed and started to nurse her. After a few moments Tilly reached out her hand to feel her sister's wispy auburn hair.

"You know, when you were a baby you had little curls just like Abby's." Jack informed her. "It looks like your sister is going to have hair just like you and Mummy."

Tilly wasn't sure whether she liked this idea at first, but she did like the feel of her sister's soft skin and hair and a small smile appeared on her face.

"I'll get breakfast ready, while you finish feeding Abby." Jack suggested to Elizabeth as he noticed the time was getting on.

"That would be great." Elizabeth replied.

"You going to come help me Tilly?" Jack asked.

Tilly held back from deciding as she looked from her Father and then to her Mother who was still nursing her sister.

Eventually she nodded her head in agreement and climbed out of the bed and followed Jack downstairs.

 _ **Later that morning**_

Elizabeth walked through town with Abby in her arms, and Tilly skipping behind her.

She noticed the sound of Tilly's feet crunching on the street had stopped, and she turned around to see what her daughter was up to.

"Daddy?" Tilly exclaimed as she looked over at the jail.

"We'll see Daddy later. We're going to the Mercantile."

"Rip." Tilly stated, noticing their dog was sitting on the porch of the jail.

"He will be home this evening with Daddy. We'll see him later."

Tilly pouted while walking by Elizabeth's side as they continued on their way to the Mercantile.

Elizabeth opened the front door of the Mercantile, allowing Tilly to walk in before entering herself.

"Oh Elizabeth, I've been meaning to come see you." Rosemary exclaimed as she noticed her friend.

Rosemary continued to hand Ned Yost her items at the front counter as he ran up her purchases.

"I heard you've been busy helping Florence at the school house."

"I have, but I'm sure I haven't been as busy as you." Rosemary said, remembering what it was like to have a newborn. "Johnathan has also been asking after Tilly. I thought maybe we could catch up one day this week?"

"That would be wonderful." Elizabeth replied, thinking it would be nice to have some adult interaction during the daytime while the kids could play.

Elizabeth looked around for Tilly and realised she was no longer by her side.

"Tilly?" She called, thinking something on the shelves must have caught her daughter's interest.

Elizabeth walked down the few aisles in the Mercantile, and Rosemary followed her, helping her in her search.

"She isn't here." Elizabeth exclaimed as she rushed through the Mercantile and exited through the front door.

She visually scanned the street in every direction but couldn't see her daughter anywhere.

"Where do you think she'd go?" Rosemary asked, starting to worry herself.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said, starting to get upset. "She has so many favourite places, the jail, the school house, the pond."

"Why don't you go to the jail and try find Constable Thornton." Ned suggested as he had heard Elizabeth's concerns and had followed the women out of the Mercantile.

Elizabeth nodded, starting to feel frantic now and uncertain of where to look first.

"I'll let Hickam know, he's over at Lee's office." Rosemary suggested. "He can round up some men to help with the search. Let me take Abby for you though."

Elizabeth looked down at her sleeping daughter and then handed her over to Rosemary before running towards the jail.

Jack quietly sat at as his desk and was disturbed when he heard an abrupt bang as the front door of the jail swung open.

"Jack." Elizabeth called, as she burst through the door.

"Elizabeth…" He said, jumping to his feet as he noticed his wife in distress.

"I can't find Tilly." She said between cries. "I was talking to Rosemary at the Mercantile and then she just disappeared."

"We'll find her." Jack said, gently taking her arm and ushering her out the door.

"She's not here?" Elizabeth said, thinking that the jail would be the first place their daughter would go.

"No she's not, but she can't be too far." Jack said, worry apparent in his voice but he tried his best to stay in control and console Elizabeth. "Where's Abby?"

"She's with Rosemary." Elizabeth said, trying to wipe away her tears and they headed out onto the street. "Rosemary's gone to Lee's office to ask Mike to round the men up to help with the search."

"Great, how about you search at Abigail's first? You know she loves it there. I'll head over to Lee's office and find out what the men are up to."

Elizabeth nodded, too upset to say anything. She felt she wasn't in any frame of mind to make any rational decisions, but knew it was best to follow Jack's suggestion.

"We'll find her alright." Jack said, looking into in her eyes, trying to give her the affirmation she needed. His gaze strengthened her, and she nodded in agreement. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek and they both headed off in separate directions in search of their daughter.

Elizabeth ran towards the Café, thankful in that moment that Jack was a Mountie. His direction and courage had certainly given her the strength not to fall apart with worry over their daughter.

Once arriving at the Café, she hurried through the front door and scanned the dining room hoping to see Tilly.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" Abigail asked coming up to her, clearly seeing her friend looking distraught.

 _ **Meanwhile at the school house**_

Matilda walked down the aisle of the familiar Church, very pleased with herself that she'd made it to school. She always loved attending the school, especially when her Mother had been teaching part time before her sister was born. It was mostly the attention from the older children that she enjoyed as they had all grown to love her.

She continued to make her way down to the aisle and slipped into the front pew before sitting down next to Opal

"Hi Tilly." Opal beamed, happy to see her little friend.

Opal handed her Brownie to hold which she gladly took. Tilly sat up straight in the pew, pretending she was one of the students, and waited for Mrs Blakely to continue.

Florence whipped her head around upon hearing what Opal had said and saw the toddler sitting on the pew.

"Matilda Thornton, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed, rushing over to the small child.

Florence looked around the room to see if Jack or Elizabeth were there. When realising they weren't, she became even more surprised.

"Where are your parents?" Florence asked the small child.

"Daddy work, Mummy sopping." She stated matter-of-factly as if it was natural for her to walk alone to school and attend as if she was another one of the students.

"I think we should go and find them."

Tilly pouted, disappointed to know that she wouldn't be able to stay at the school.

"Children, I want you to all continue on with page 12 of your readers. I'll be back in a moment." Florence said as she took the toddlers hand.

Florence walked out of the Church with Tilly. As they headed down the steps they saw Elizabeth running towards the Church.

"Mummy's fast." Tilly said proudly, not at all phased as to why her Mother was in such a hurry.

"I think she's worried about you Tilly." Florence told her, and Tilly frowned.

Soon enough Elizabeth caught up with them and she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"What were you thinking Matilda Thornton?" Elizabeth asked, still in shock over everything that had transpired. "Thank you Florence." Elizabeth informed her. Florence nodded and made her way back to the school room.

"Matilda, you know not to go off on your own."

Tilly's bottom lip started to quiver as she looked at her Mother. She knew she was in trouble and she also picked up on Elizabeth's distress which caused her further upset.

"Oh Tilly." Elizabeth said, as tears started to flow down her own cheeks. "I'm sorry, but you really can't run away by yourself. I was so scared because I didn't know where you were."

Tilly started to quietly cry, and she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck.

"Sorry Mummy." She sobbed.

Elizabeth felt her daughter's warm tears through her blouse and she held her tighter.

"Miss you Mummy." She said, pulling back and looking into her Mother's eyes.

"I miss you too sweet pea. I really do, but sometimes I also need to take care of your sister too. It doesn't mean I love you any less."

"Love you Mummy."

"I love you too Tilly." Elizabeth said, and she placed a kiss on her daughters tear stained cheek. "Let's go find Daddy, he's very worried about you too."

Tilly held tightly onto her Mother as she carried her back into town. Just before they reached the main road, Elizabeth spotted Jack on his horse and he rode up to them.

He jumped off Sergeant just as he neared them, and he took Tilly from Elizabeth's arms.

"She was at the Church?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth nodded unable to talk as she started to cry again. Jack shifted Tilly onto his hip and he pulled Elizabeth into an embrace with his free arm. Tilly then noticing her Mother, started to cry again also.

Jack let them both cry for a few moments before deciding to suggest they move on.

"Come on, let's call off the search and go get Abby, then I'll take you all home."

Elizabeth nodded, and Jack took her hand and they walked in to town to find Rosemary and Abby.

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

Elizabeth had realised that a routine was falling into place and Tilly was a lot happier. She'd worked out ways in which Tilly liked to help with the baby and make her feel more included.

As Elizabeth removed Abby's clothes, Tilly ran off to get a clean diaper before handing it to her Mother.

"Thank you Tilly." Elizabeth replied with a smile, proud that her daughter had been so thoughtful.

Abby kicked her chubby little legs and Tilly giggled.

"She just smiled at you." Elizabeth informed Tilly as she noticed a smile appear on Abby's face as she looked at her big sister.

Tilly grinned and took hold of her sister's hand and Abby grasped firmly onto one of her fingers.

"Sissy's strong." Tilly exclaimed.

Elizabeth smiled at the girl's exchange, noticing that Tilly was now starting to see the joy in having a sister, rather than it being a hindrance.

"You're such a good big sister." Elizabeth told her, and a big smile formed on Tilly's face.

 _ **Later that evening…**_

Once supper was over and the girls were in bed, Jack and Elizabeth went into the parlour and sat down on the settee in front of the fire.

It had been a long day for Jack. He had worked late and then been out tending to the animals, it was now the first time all day he'd had time to stop and relax.

"How was your day?" Elizabeth asked.

"Busy and long, but it's getting better now." He said wrapping an arm around her. "How was yours?"

"I had a really good day with the girls. Tilly is so much happier now, and she's finally enjoying having a sister. She's been quite the little helper, I'm so proud of her."

"I'm so glad." He said, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I knew she'd come around eventually but I didn't realise how difficult having a new sibling was going to be for her."

"I didn't either, but I'm sure they're going to be great sisters and wonderful friends."

Elizabeth smiled and felt more relaxed knowing that Tilly was more settled.

Elizabeth then noticed Jack's tousled hair and the five-o-clock shadow on his face and she appreciated that she was the only one that got to see him this way.

Jack moved closer to her side and she ran her hand through his already messy hair. He looked into her eyes and gave her a smile, while enjoying the display of affection she gave him.

"I love that our babies have your eyes." He said while holding her gaze and running his hand down the side of her cheek.

She smiled demurely, and she looked into his eyes.

"Abby's eyes may change still."

"I hope they don't."

"Your eyes look tired Jack." She said with concern, her voice trailing tenderly when pronouncing his name.

"They are, but not too tired."

"Not _too_ tired?" She questioned.

"Not too tired for this…" He said, and he leaned in and gently kissed her.

"You're never too tired to kiss me?" She said giving him a smile, knowing his answer.

"Never…" He said but was stopped as she pressed her lips against his once more.

Their kisses became more passionate and Elizabeth ran her hands up his chest and started to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, somewhat surprised as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I think you know what I'm doing Jack." She said, placing her hands inside his shirt before returning her lips to his.

"You're… ok?" He asked between kisses.

"Mmm hmm."

"You're sure?" He asked, and she pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

"Jack, I'm fine."

"I'm just making sure. After all, it's only been seven weeks since you had a baby."

"Seven weeks already?" She asked surprised.

"It feels longer to me."

"Why is that?"

"Because over the last seven weeks, I've lost count of how many times I've wanted to make love to the Mother of my children."

"Oh…" She replied, giving him a grin. "Well, I probably could have a little sooner, but you seemed tired lately."

"You know I'm never too tired for this either." He said, tightening his hold on her as he pulled her closer.

"You're right." She said giving him a grin. "So why are we still talking?"

"I'm not sure…" He said, and she pressed her finger to his lips to stop him from talking, and then proceeded to kiss him.

 **A/N Sorry it took me a little longer to update this time. I think I've been distracted by all these great new episodes we've been having lately. I know without a doubt you're all excited for the wedding this week! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it helped pass the time until the Wedding of the Century this Sunday :)**

 **I always appreciate your reviews and love hearing** **back from you :). I'm thinking a little temporary drama is coming for the next chapter. I think we can all handle as there's a wedding this week.**

 **Also I'm sorry that I haven't even gotten my courtship fanfic up and started. I just haven't had too much time or inspiration for it as yet. I think once Season 5 is over, I'm sure I'll have more thoughts and time to write then.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Hi Hearties,**_

 _ **I hope this chapter passes the time for you while we all patiently wait for the wedding. I think this might in fact be my favourite chapter, which is somewhat coincidental cause I'm pretty sure our favourite episode is also going to be on tonight.**_

 _ **Thank you also to Kristyn for all the help with this chapter, and for editing for me :)**_

 _ **Happy reading :)**_

Elizabeth placed Abby down into her crib for another nap and heard a knock on the front door.

"Looks like your nap will have to wait Tilly." She whispered to her older daughter who had followed her into the bedroom.

Elizabeth sighed as Tilly ran off down stairs, knowing that the possibility of a nap was now unlikely.

Elizabeth found Tilly waiting patiently at the front door and joined her. She opened the door and was shocked to find her Mother-in-law standing on the front porch.

"Lizzy, it's good to see you!" Charlotte said, pulling Elizabeth in for a hug.

"Mum, you're here already."

"I am, I hope that's alright?"

"Of course it is, we just weren't expecting you till next week." Elizabeth said while ushering her into the house.

"And look how big you've gotten little Miss." Charlotte said, looking down at Tilly who was hiding behind her Mother's skirt. "You haven't seen me for a long time, you probably don't remember me huh."

Tilly shook her head and held on tightly to Elizabeth's skirt.

"This is your Grandma Thornton, she's Daddy's Mum." Elizabeth told Tilly as she pulled her up into her arms.

Tilly gave Charlotte a shy smile and then hid her face in Elizabeth's chest.

"There's those Thornton dimples." Charlotte said, noticing the dimples in Tilly's cheeks. "Though she's certainly the spitting image of you Lizzy."

"Yes, Jack reminds me of that often."

"So, when will that boy of mine be home?"

"Hopefully soon, he had an early start this morning."

"And where is my newest Granddaughter?" Charlotte asked. She hadn't met Abby yet and was eager to do so.

"She's just gone down for a nap, which is also where Miss Tilly here should be." Elizabeth said, looking down at Tilly who was resting her head on Elizabeth's chest while rubbing her eye out of tiredness.

"Well don't let me get in the way, I'm here to help. Maybe I could get dinner started for you?" Charlotte offered.

"Oh, well, I couldn't let you do that Mum. You're our guest." Elizabeth said, hesitant to allow Charlotte to cook.

"It's no problem at all Lizzy."

"Oh well, at least bring your things in first. I'll go put Tilly down for a nap and then I'll come help you in the kitchen."

Fifteen minutes later Elizabeth returned to the kitchen to find Charlotte busy rummaging in the cupboards.

"I wasn't sure which room was for your guests, so I just placed my things in the room at the end of the hall."

"Any of the spare rooms are fine to use."

"You have a lot of rooms." Charlotte pointed out.

"We do. That was Jack's idea."

"That does not surprise me." Charlotte said, giving Elizabeth a grin.

Elizabeth blushed and looked away while directing her attention towards Charlotte's cooking.

"So what are you cooking?" Elizabeth asked.

"Shepherds Pie, you know it's one of Jack's favourites."

"I do know that, it's just that…" Elizabeth stopped what she was about to say as she watched Charlotte douse the mince with pepper.

Rather than trying to interfere with Charlotte's cooking she decided to take another approach. "Tilly won't eat food with all that pepper." She said wincing as she noticed Charlotte continue to add more pepper.

"It will be fine. If she doesn't like it, I'll find something else for her."

Elizabeth sighed.

Jack then entered through the front door and noticed Elizabeth and his Mother in the kitchen.

"Ma, what are you doing here?" Jack asked surprised.

"Is that a way to greet your Mother?" She asked.

"Already starting with the questions?" Jack asked after placing a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek before heading over to his Mother and giving her a hug.

"And you're not?" She said, realising he was doing the same.

"You're right, it's good to see you Ma. I'm glad you're here."

"That's better." She said, as she went to straighten out his cowlick.

"Ma!" Jack said backing away and Elizabeth tried to stifle her laughter.

"Why don't you go rest, Lizzy told us you had an early start."

"I'd rather hear what you ladies have been up to this afternoon." Jack suggested.

"I haven't been here long." Charlotte pointed out.

"And you're already in the kitchen?" Jack asked, partially worried.

"Are you sassing me already son?"

"No, its just that… Tilly isn't going to eat that with all the pepper in it."

"That's exactly what Lizzy just told me."

"Well I think she was right..." Jack said while wrapping an arm around Elizabeth.

"I'll find something for Tilly then. You both go sit down and rest, especially now while the girls are napping. I can handle supper."

"Alright Ma." Jack replied, and he and Elizabeth made their way out of the kitchen.

 _ **The following morning**_

Elizabeth woke to the patter of tiny feet running into their bedroom. She opened her eyes and saw Tilly standing by the side of their bed, looking directly at her.

"Hi sweet pea, why are you up so early?" Elizabeth said, noticing the sun was barely up.

"Gamma noisy."

"Oh, well you want to come sleep with us?" Elizabeth asked, hoping Tilly would hop into their bed and fall back to sleep.

Elizabeth held up the blanket and Tilly climbed into the bed and snuggled into her Mother's side. Just as Elizabeth closed her eyes again she heard a cry from Abby who was in the cradle by the side of the bed.

"Sorry Tilly, looks like we'll be starting the day." She said giving her eldest daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Elizabeth got out of the bed and picked up Abby from out of her cradle. She looked over at Jack who was still softly snoring.

"Come on, lets go find Grandma. We'll let Daddy sleep."

Elizabeth headed downstairs with her daughters and they found Charlotte in the kitchen doing her laundry.

"We have a laundry room out back." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Here is fine. I'm glad to see you girls are all early risers. I'm guessing my son isn't?"

"He definitely isn't, but we're not normally either."

"Well it's always good to start early." Charlotte said, her voice sounding cheery as she didn't realise it was her early morning that had been the cause of Elizabeth and the girls to wake out of their slumber.

"I'm going to nurse Abby, so I will leave you to it." Elizabeth said, and she made her way into the parlour.

Elizabeth sat on the settee and nursed Abby while watching Tilly play quietly with her blocks near the front window of the house. Elizabeth's eyes opened and closed as she still felt dozy but was soon disturbed out of her sleepy state when Jack sat down beside her.

"Hi." He whispered, as he leant over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi." She said, his greeting making her smile.

"You look tired, were you up early?"

"Have you forgotten your Mother is an early riser?"

"Oh yes. Sorry, I didn't even hear her."

"Tilly certainly did."

"Well I think we have bigger problems now, she's in the kitchen again." Jack pointed out.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Maybe I could hide the lard? At least it would help a little." Elizabeth suggested, her eyes looking brighter, and he grinned.

"I'm not sure that will solve all our problems. She's only here for a week, it will be fine."

"I know, and I love having her here. It's just a little more difficult now with the girls."

"She's here to help, maybe let her know how you'd like her to help?" Jack suggested.

"I'll try."

"Elizabeth…"

"Hmm?" She asked while meeting his gaze.

"I love you." He said, and he noticed a smile form on her lips.

"I love you too Jack." She said and then leaned in and kissed her husband.

They then quickly pulled apart as they realised Charlotte had entered the room.

"Sorry." Charlotte apologised.

"It's fine." Elizabeth said, and Jack grinned as he noticed her blushing.

She noticed his grin and she gave him a playful nudge with her elbow before handing their sleeping baby over to him while she straightened up her nightgown.

"I've made oatmeal if you're hungry, and there's no pepper or lard so I think you all might be happy." Charlotte said knowingly as she gave them a smile before making her way back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Ma." Jack called out as he stood up and then took Elizabeth's hand and pulled her up from the settee.

"Tilly, breakfast is ready." Elizabeth informed her daughter.

"Did Gamma cook?" Tilly said standing up and looking up at her parents.

"Yes, she's made oatmeal."

"No hungy."

"You can at least try it." Elizabeth said, realising her two-year-old had learnt fast about her Grandmother's lack of cooking skills.

Tilly pouted and then followed her parents into the kitchen.

"It's a good thing you learnt to cook before we had kids."

"So you don't think my cooking is as bad as your Mother's?"

"Of course not. Plus Ma is a terrible cook, you really only had to learn how to stop burning things."

"That's good to know." She said giving him a smile and they made their way into the kitchen.

 _ **Three days later**_

It was Sunday afternoon and Jack was working on making a swing for Tilly under the big Oak tree out behind the house. Charlotte had taken Tilly for a walk and Elizabeth had decided to spend some time outside with the baby.

She headed out to the Oak tree and lay a blanket down for Abby to lay on. After placing her daughter down on the blanket, she lay down next to her. Elizabeth watched Abby kick her legs in excitement as she watched the movement of the leaves on the tree above them. Elizabeth placed a kiss on her daughter's chubby pink cheek, and Abby smiled.

"Look at you smiley girl." Elizabeth pointed out as she delighted in the recent milestone her daughter had developed.

Elizabeth rest on her elbow and looked over at Jack as he continued working on the swing.

"You look tired." He said, noticing his wife watching him.

"I am tired."

"I'm not surprised, you have a newborn that wakes throughout the night and wants to be nursed." He said while putting down what he was doing and went over and sat down next to his wife and daughter who were still lying down on the blanket.

"And your Mother waking us at 4am every morning."

"You know she doesn't mean to." He said while brushing back a strand of her hair that the wind had blown out of place.

"I know she doesn't, but that's not the point." Elizabeth said, sitting up as she started to get frustrated.

"Elizabeth…" He said, his voice calm on pronouncing her name. He knew this usually settled her, but this time it did so only momentarily.

"Jack…" She started. "Tilly isn't eating, none of us are getting enough sleep except for you because you don't hear a thing at 4am, and my whole daytime routine with the girls has been thrown out the window."

"I didn't realise you felt this way. If you don't like my Mother being here, maybe I should ask her to stay at the Saloon."

"Jack are you even listening to me? I never said I want her to leave."

"Of course I'm listening, but if that's not what you want then I have no idea what the problem is."

"All I want is for you to understand."

"What is it you want me to understand then? Once I've worked it out I'd really like to know what I can do?"

"I don't want you to do anything, I just want you to acknowledge my difficulties."

"I admit I've been a little oblivious to all of this, and I'm sorry you're feeling this way."

"You're sorry I'm _feeling_ this way?"

"Yes, I am." Jack said honestly.

"So you think the problem is with how I feel?"

"No that's not what I'm saying, but I am very confused about what you're thinking and feeling right now."

"I think I need to go clear my head." Elizabeth said, standing up. "Scooter rarely gets ridden, I'm going to take her for a ride."

"Elizabeth please talk to me." Jack pleaded.

"Just give me half an hour alright?"

Jack sighed.

"If that's what you want." Jack said, feeling defeated.

"It is." She said, her voice breaking a little as she spoke. She hated to leave him, but she felt helpless as Jack wasn't understanding what she had to say.

"Elizabeth don't go, not like this." He said, noticing the tears in her eyes. His own heart felt heavy and the last thing he wanted was for her to walk away.

"I need to Jack." She said, feeling pained that it had come to the point where she felt she needed to process everything before she came back to him. In most cases they usually came together to sort things out.

Jack nodded.

"You'll watch Abby?" She asked, her voice sounding a little calmer, but he knew nothing had changed.

"Of course I will."

Elizabeth then headed off to the barn and Jack watched her as she walked away.

Jack lay down on the blanket and looked down at his eight-week-old daughter.

"You sure are as pretty as your Mummy and big sister, you know that?" Jack said just as Abby started to cry.

"Now that shouldn't make you cry." He said picking her up and she started to settle.

"Oh you just wanted to be held? Well Daddy can give you cuddles." He said continuing to talk with her as he looked down at her in his arms.

"I'm glad I can make you happy so easily. I don't think I've made Mummy very happy just now. She'll be back soon though." Jack continued as Abby grasped onto one of his fingers and stuck it in her mouth.

"I hope you're not hungry little Miss because I can't help you there. You know, Mummy's only been gone for ten minutes and I miss her already."

Abby started to cry again.

"You miss her too? I don't blame you, she is a very good Mummy." Jack continued, hoping his voice would calm her. "I hope I haven't disappointed Mummy too much. You think she'll forgive me?" Jack asked, and he noticed Abby start to quieten down as she looked up at him. "Of course you think she will. She's the world to you and you only think of her as perfect. She is pretty perfect though, and I don't doubt her love for me so I know she'll forgive me. It just pains me to think that I hurt her." He said placing a kiss on Abby's forehead.

"It seems that I need to rethink all this business with Grandma. Having her stay has been hard on Mummy and you girls huh? Mummy thinks I don't understand, and you know what, she was right because I didn't as I've been oblivious to her concerns. I know she's not just thinking of herself either, but of you and Tilly too."

"Mummy needs to be happy, so you girls can be happy too right? And I'm really devoted to making Mummy and you girls happy, so I will fix this." Jack paused as he continued to process his thoughts. "Maybe it's a good thing that she went for a ride. Now I've had time to think, I can understand a little better. Hopefully Grandma will understand too, and then everything will be easier for all you girls. But don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll work this out."

 _ **An hour and a half later**_

Jack started to pace throughout the house as he held his crying daughter. He heard the front door open and he rushed to the front of the house to find his Mother and Tilly entering.

"What's wrong with Abby?" Charlotte asked, wondering why her granddaughter was crying so loudly.

"She's hungry, and Elizabeth hasn't come home." He said, concern apparent in his voice.

"Where's Lizzie? Surely she wouldn't stay out when she knows Abby needs her."

"No she wouldn't, that's why I'm worried. Can you stay here with the girls while I go out and look for her?"

"Of course."

Jack placed Abby in his Mother's arms, kissed his daughter's goodbye, and then hurried out to the barn. He saddled up Sergeant, grabbed a lantern and headed off.

He hadn't gotten far when he discovered Scooter roaming through the paddock.

"Elizabeth!" He called, starting to get even more worried after discovering her horse.

"You go home girl." He said to Taylor and he continued on with his search for Elizabeth.

The sun had started to set now, and he lit his lantern before continuing. Just when he was considering heading into town to put together a search team, he heard a faint voice.

"Elizabeth?" He called out. After not hearing a reply he hollered to Sergeant to move on towards the sound.

"Jack!"

"Elizabeth?" Jack called, while encouraging his horse to gallop as he heard his wife's familiar voice.

"Jack!" She called out and was relieved when she realised he had found her.

Jack quickly jumped off his horse and hurried over to Elizabeth's side.

"Elizabeth thank goodness you're ok. Are you hurt? What happened?" Jack said, his mind racing a mile a minute as he held the lantern up to try and inspect her for any injuries.

"My skirt got caught in the stirrups and I somehow fell. I've hurt my knee."

"Let me see?" He said, and he carefully pulled back her skirt to inspect her knees. "I can definitely tell which knee you've injured this time." He said noticing a dislocation and swelling on her knee.

They both chuckled momentarily, recalling a distant memory. Their happiness was disturbed however when Elizabeth winced in pain which had been further aggravated by her laughter.

"You've dislocated your knee cap, I'm sorry to tell you but its going to be a painful trip home."

"Can you put it back into place?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"I could try but I'd rather let Carson look over it and have a go."

"Oh." She said, sounding disappointed. She was trying her best to hide the pain from Jack although she knew he'd already have an idea she was in quite a surmountable amount of pain.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you home. Are you hurt anywhere else?" He said having one last look over her before deciding to leave.

"I don't think so."

He noticed a small scratch on the side of her forehead and he gently ran his finger over it.

"What is it?" She asked, looking up at him while wondering what he was inspecting.

"It's just a little scratch." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead and she smiled. "You've been crying?" He said, now noticing in the light of the lantern that her eyes were red and teary. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. It upsets me to know you've been sitting out here in pain waiting for me."

"While my knee is extremely painful, it's not why I was crying." She admitted.

"Oh, so it was because of me?" He said, realising she must have been upset from their argument earlier on.

"I had time to think."

"So did I, but right now, I need to get you home."

Jack scooped her up into his arms and she grimaced from the pain in her knee.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault." She replied, knowing he need not be apologising."I know I'll be fine now I'm with you."

Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek and then started to head towards home.

"What about Sergeant?" She asked.

"He'll make his way home." Jack said knowingly.

"Well if your certain."

"I am certain, but even if I wasn't, there's not a chance I'd leave you here."

"I never should have left Jack."

"We can talk about this later."

"I want to talk, I need the distraction right now."

"It's that painful?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

She nodded and held onto him a little tighter.

"Other than the fact you hurt yourself, I actually think it was a good idea that you went for a ride. I needed some time to process all this myself"

"You did?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't take into consideration how my Mother is making things difficult for you and the girls."

Elizabeth smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because that's all I wanted Jack."

"Wanted what?"

"For you to acknowledge that I was finding it difficult."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"I wish I'd realised sooner." He admitted.

She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Right now I'm just glad you worked it out."

"I'll talk to Ma, she's likely eager to stay out at the Saloon anyway."

"Jack I do like having your Mother around, and she shouldn't have to stay at the Saloon, she is family."

"Yes, but you and the girls are my family too and you're my main concern. I'll at least talk to her alright?"

"Ok but go easy on her."

"Maybe if I ask her to stay clear of the kitchen and head out of the house when she's up at 4am, would that help?"

"That would be perfect."

Jack gave her a small smile and he continued on their way home.

"You know you're likely going to have to stay off this leg for at least six weeks."

"I was worried about that."

"Well don't worry. Bill can take on more of my duties and I'll take care of you. One good thing about Ma being around is that she can help out with the girls during the day."

"Jack, I don't want you having to take time off work just to look after me."

"I won't _just_ be looking after you. I'll be taking care of my wife who needs me."

Elizabeth sighed, realising she wasn't going to have much choice, after all, she knew she would need the help, and she was appreciative of Jack's intentions.

"Thank you Jack." She said sweetly, resolving to the idea of him taking care of her. While she liked to be independent, she did also appreciate Jack's care and attentiveness.

Eventually Jack and Elizabeth made it home. He opened the front door and continued to carry her into the house.

"Oh my goodness Lizzie." Charlotte said, noticing her son carrying her into the house and realised something must be wrong. "What's happened?"

Jack carried Elizabeth into the parlour and Charlotte followed them with Abby who was bawling in her arms.

"Jack thinks I've dislocated my knee."

"She has dislocated her knee." Jack said as he carefully placed her down onto the settee before raising her leg carefully with a cushion.

"Oh Abby, you must be hungry." Elizabeth said, recognising her daughter's cries were exhausted sobs.

Elizabeth felt grieved in knowing that her daughter must have been distraught for some time now, and she held out her arms for Charlotte to hand the baby over.

"You're ok to feed her?" Charlotte asked.

"I'll be fine." Elizabeth said as Charlotte placed the baby in her arms.

"Ma can you go into town and find Carson? I need him to take a look at Elizabeth's knee and put it back into place."

"Can't you do that yourself?" Charlotte asked surprised, knowing that Jack had some medical training.

"I could try, but I'm not going to take any risks. I'd rather Elizabeth have the best of care."

"Alright, I'll head into town now. Also, Tilly was exhausted and fell asleep before I could get her to bed. She's in her crib now though."

"Thanks Ma."

"She was a little worried neither of you were here and she asked for your blankie. I hope that's ok?" Charlotte said with a smirk.

"It's fine Ma." Jack said blushing while Elizabeth stifled her laughter. "Now please go get Carson." He said ushering her out of the parlour.

Once his Mother was clearly out of the house, Jack returned to Elizabeth's side.

"You're ok?"

"I'm fine." She said, as she looked from Jack and then back down to Abby who was now nursing.

"I'm going to go get some ice from the ice box. I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said giving him a smile.

Half an hour later Elizabeth was dozing on the settee with Abby asleep in her arms. Jack had raised her leg and gently sat a cold compress on her knee to help with the swelling. She was disturbed from her sleep and she noticed Jack quietly sitting at the end of the settee. She then noticed Charlotte and Carson entering the parlour.

"Stay where you are Elizabeth, you're fine right there." Carson said as he noticed her trying to sit up as they entered the room.

"Let me take Abby." Jack said taking their sleeping daughter from her.

"We have a dislocation do we?" Carson asked.

"Yes, I came off the horse." Elizabeth admitted while feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry, we've all done it. If you don't mind, I'll just take a look?" Carson asked.

Elizabeth nodded, and he carefully removed the cold compress on her leg, so he could inspect the injury.

"You've definitely dislocated it. Jack I'm surprised you didn't have a go at putting it back into place." He said looking from Elizabeth's knee and back up at Jack.

"I could have, but I'd rather minimalize the risk of it being done wrong, that's why I decided it best to wait for you."

"Well I'm thankful you have such trust in me." Carson said. "I'm not so sure Elizabeth would consider trusting me more than you however."

"In this case I trust you both. If Jack thinks you're the best man for the job, then I'm happy with that Carson." Elizabeth admitted.

Just then they heard Tilly starting to cry from the nursery upstairs.

"I'll go tend to her." Charlotte offered.

"Could you also put Abby into bed." Jack asked as he handed his sleeping daughter over to Charlotte.

"Of course." She said, and she headed upstairs to tend to the children.

"Now Elizabeth I'm just going to take this cushion out from under your knee and straighten your leg out a little further before putting it back into place alright?" Carson informed her.

"Alright."

Jack knelt down by the side of the settee next to her and took hold of her hand. Carson then straightened her leg out on the settee and she grimaced in pain.

"You're a tough woman Elizabeth Thornton. I've seen a couple of knee dislocations in my time and my other patients haven't handled it as well as you."

Jack realising he was proud of her gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Me putting this back into place however is going to cause a lot more pain, so I'm going to administer Nitrous Oxide. It will help you relax a little alright?"

Elizabeth nodded. She was now feeling a little anxious so was therefore somewhat relieved at the idea of being able to relax.

Carson administered the nitrous oxide and Elizabeth started to relax a little as she continued to hold onto Jacks hand.

"You alright?" Carson asked her, and she nodded.

"Ok, are you ready?" Carson asked after a few minutes.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said as she grasped Jack's hand tighter.

Carson took hold of her knee and Elizabeth grimaced from the pain but then realised it was over in a matter of seconds.

"That's it?" She asked, thankful it was over.

"That's it." Carson replied.

Jack sighed with relief, realising everything had gone to plan.

"You'll need to rest this leg as much as possible for the next six to eight weeks and won't be able to walk on it at all for a while." Carson told her. "Jack, you'll probably get a bit of a workout, you'll need to be carrying her around everywhere for at least a few days."

"That's not a problem. I've already thought about having Bill take over some of my work so I can stay home."

Elizabeth started to relax even more and didn't even put up a fight about the idea of Jack having to carry her about and tending to her every need.

"Alright then. For now I'll just wait around a little longer to make sure there's no ill side effects to the nitrous oxide. Although you may literally get a little ill, but other than that you should be fine Elizabeth."

"Thank you so much Carson. I don't know what we'd do without you." Elizabeth said, starting to sound extremely relaxed.

"Well I think Jack here could have handled it, but I'm happy to help."

"I do have the most wonderful husband in the world don't I." Elizabeth said as she held onto Jack's hand tightly and brought his arm up to her chest.

Jack and Carson shared an understanding look, recognising the effects of the nitrous oxide starting to take effect.

"I love you Jack, even if you didn't understand me earlier today. Do you still love me?" She said, now looking over at Jack.

"Of course I love you Bella."

Carson shifted in his seat as he knew he was invading on a private moment. There wasn't much he could do however as he had to keep an eye on Elizabeth.

"I love it when you call me Bella. Even when we hardly knew each-other and you called me Bella, do you remember Jack?" She asked dreamily as she recalled the first time he called her Bella.

"Of course I remember." Jack replied, feeling a little embarrassed as he knew Carson was right next to them.

"Carson, did you know I have the most romantic husband in the world?"

"Well I think most of Hope Valley has a hunch that Jack likes to present you with grand gestures."

"He does doesn't he."

Carson nodded.

"He knows I love candles, I wonder where he gets all those candles. Jack?" She asked, now looking over at her husband. "Where do you get all those candles?"

"Don't worry about that now, you need to sleep." Jack told her.

"I don't want to sleep, I'm so happy, you make me so happy Jack."

"I think it's the gas that's making you happy tonight."

"Maybe, but you make me happy every night."

Carson raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jack who was now furiously blushing.

"Jack, you always make me happy, are you happy too?"

"You make me very happy Elizabeth." He told her before he brought her hand up to his lips.

"I'm glad." She said sighing. "Will you give me a real kiss?"

"I will, later." He said, not wanting to kiss her in front of Carson, and she pouted.

"I think I'll leave you two to it. It sounds like you have lots to talk about… But please get some sleep Elizabeth."

"I will, if Jack let's me." She told him as she yawned, and she closed her eyes.

"Okay, well that's definitely my cue to leave." Carson said and both men stood up. "And Jack, don't worry, I've heard much worse from patients. It was actually quite sweet to witness this between the two of you tonight."

Jack nodded, not sure what to say. He certainly wasn't used to having others have such an insight into his and Elizabeth's relationship.

"Jack, you are one a blessed man." Carson said as he made his way out to the front door.

"Don't I know it."

"Good night Jack, let me know if you need anything else."

"I will, thank you for coming out here."

The two men shook hands and after Carson left the house, Jack closed the door behind him.

Jack then headed back into the parlour and sat down beside the settee next to Elizabeth.

"Where did Carson go?" She asked.

"He left since he finished fixing your knee. I think you might have scared him off."

"Why? What did I do?" She asked sincerely.

"He got a little embarrassed, as I was at times."

"I embarrassed you and Carson? Normally you're the one embarrassing me."

"True, that's because you're such a lady."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked worried.

"It's a very good thing, it's one of the reasons I love you."

"You're so sweet Jack." Elizabeth said with a yawn.

"I should get you to bed."

"Isn't your Mother here?"

"Yes, she is."

"She might hear us Jack."

Jack smiled as he realised what she was thinking. "That's not what I meant Bella."

"You didn't mean what?" She asked, now confused.

"I'm taking you to bed to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep Jack. I just want to be _with you_." She said as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Why not? I thought you always thought it was a good idea." She asked while pulling him closer so she could kiss him.

"It usually is, but you're injured and out of sorts from the medication."

Elizabeth pouted, and he pulled her up into her arms and took her upstairs and into the bedroom.

"I love you Jack." She casually stated as he sat her on the bed and started helping her remove her clothing.

"I love you too sweetheart." He said as he placed her nightgown over her head.

"Why are you dressing me?"

"Because you need to sleep."

"Oh." She said, sounding disappointed. "But I don't want to."

"I know you don't." He said trying to hide his grin as he finished dressing her and then helping her under the blankets.

"I was so sad without you this afternoon; can you at least stay with me until I go to sleep?"

"Of course I can, I missed you this afternoon too." He said, laying down on the bed next to her.

"You know you once told me that the best thing about arguing is making up." She said, recalling their time spent out at the mine about five years ago.

"You're coherent enough to remember that right now?" He asked with a laugh.

"I always remember everything about you Jack."

"That's good to know."

"So can we make up?" She pleaded with him.

"I thought we already had."

"You know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean but I'm not sure it's a good idea. How about we just make up the same way we did that day out at the mine?"

"No more talking then?"

"No more talking." He said, and he shuffled closer to her side before kissing her.

She responded to his kisses while running her hands through his hair.

"I'm sleepy Jack." She said pulling away.

"I know you are sweetheart."

"I love you." Elizabeth softly told him in her drowsy state.

"I love you too."

She pulled him closer again and kissed him. A moment later he pulled away as he felt her start to relax and he realised she had fallen asleep. He placed a kiss on her cheek, pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and turned out the lantern before heading out of the bedroom.

Upon heading down the stairs he found his Mother sitting in the kitchen.

"How is she?" Charlotte asked with concern for her daughter-in-law.

"She's just a little sore and drowsy, but she'll be fine."

"That's good."

"Ma." Jack said as he sat down at the table next to his Mother.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk." He said, his tone sounding more serious now.

"This sounds serious."

"It somewhat is."

"Oh." Charlotte said surprised as she sat back in her chair. "Is this about why Elizabeth wasn't here this afternoon?"

"How did you know?"

"Mother's intuition. I guess I felt that something was going on between the two of you that I hadn't noticed before."

"It was."

"If it's because of me then I'm happy to stay at the Saloon."

"Elizabeth doesn't want that, and nor do I Ma."

"Then what is it?"

"Can you just let the kitchen be Elizabeth's domain? She's tried so hard and come so far with her cooking, and she knows what Tilly will eat."

"I understand. I know you and Tom were never that keen on my cooking."

"No we weren't." Jack admitted.

"But there's something else isn't there?" She said, knowing this issue wasn't just about her cooking.

"No it's not. Elizabeth's finding it really difficult to manage the girls with all these 4am wake ups."

"Say no more, I'll go take a walk when I wake up first thing."

"Thanks Ma."

"You're sure you both want me here though? I'm still happy to stay at the Saloon."

"We both want you here, and the girls love having you here too. Please stay."

"Alright." She said as she picked up a cloth and went to wipe the side of Jack's face.

"Ma!" Jack complained.

"You have lipstick on your face son."

Jack reluctantly relented and let his Mother wipe his face.

"I'm glad to see you made up." She replied with a smile on her face as she put the cloth back down on the table.

"I am too." Jack said with a grin on his face.

 _ **The following day**_

Elizabeth sat somewhat stuck at her desk unable to move. As requested, Jack had happily carried her there where he left her to read and write while the girls had their morning nap.

She read through her old journals, hoping they would distract her from the pain in her knee which Jack had elevated on a stool under her desk.

"Jack look at this." She said, recalling something she'd written the first year she had arrived in Coal Valley.

Jack being extremely attentive due to her injury, hurried to her side.

"I found something I wrote about us a long time ago and it still applies." She said handing him her journal and pointing to the section she was referring to.

"Why are relationships between men and women sometimes so confusing? Our actions, Our Words. It's like we're all speaking in foreign tongues and we can't understand each other." He read out loud. "It certainly felt like that yesterday."

"It did, and I'm glad we now understand each other and got through it." She said while thinking over her words.

"I am too." He said placing a kiss on top of her head.

They then heard Abby cry from upstairs.

"I'll go get her."

"Well it's not like I can." Elizabeth said feeling dejected.

"You need to rest, you'll be back to your usual self soon enough."

"I know." She said.

Just then they heard the familiar calling of their toddler from her crib in the nursery.

"Mummmyyy, Dadddyyy."

"Now they're both awake. I'll be right back." Jack informed her as he hurried off to attend to their daughters.

Not long later Jack returned to Elizabeth.

"We're in the parlour, you want to join us?" He asked.

"That would be great, I'm getting a little sore sitting here."

Jack lifted his wife and carried her into the parlour before placing her down onto the settee. He noticed her wince as he carefully raised her leg.

"I'm sorry." He said apologising as he placed a blanket over her.

"I'm fine." She said, knowing the pain couldn't be helped.

"You rest, I'll keep the girls busy."

Jack sat down on the floor over by the girls and Elizabeth watched them play as she relaxed on the settee.

Every so often Jack looked over at his wife and he noticed her looking extremely sleepy.

Tilly had started to run around and make a noise and he realised it was keeping her awake.

"How about a story sweet pea?" He suggested.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, and she stopped running around and plonked herself down on Jack's knee and waited for the story to begin.

Abby squealed excitedly as she lay on the mat on the floor by Jack's side.

"Sshh, Mummy's trying to sleep." He said to Abby, hoping she'd settle down now her older sister had started to.

"I'm going to tell you the story about how I first bought the land where we live now." Jack started, and Tilly's eyes grew wide.

"I knew a long time ago that I wanted to marry Mummy, and one day I decided it was long due that I should start to plan ahead for that time."

"You kiss?"

"Well I guess kissing was part of moving towards making her my wife."

Elizabeth ears perked up and a smile crept up on her face as she listened in on Tilly and Jack's story.

"But this time my plan was to buy this land so I could build her a house."

"Mummy loves kisses."

"She does." Jack laughed as he recognised Tilly's focus on the story, and realised she wasn't taking in a lot of what he said.

"One day I met the man who was going to sell me the land at work."

"Jail?"

"Yes, at the jail."

"Mummy knew I was up to something. She was being very sneaky, looking through windows, trying to work out what I was up to."

Elizabeth tried to stifle her laughter but was too late as Jack heard her. He looked over at her before returning his attention back to Tilly.

"You have a very sneaky Mummy, you know that?" He said, loud enough to make sure Elizabeth could hear him.

"Mummy seaky." Tilly said as she giggled.

"Yes she is. So, I bought the land and then one day I took her horse riding and showed her our land here."

"Mummy happy?"

"Yes she was very happy."

"She told me lots of things she wanted, like a featherbed."

"A featherbed for your blankie." Elizabeth said correcting him.

"I thought you were meant to be sleeping." Jack said looking over at her and giving her a grin.

"Your story is very interesting, it was keeping me awake."

Jack rolled his eyes at her and she smiled. He then decided to return to his story.

"I was going to build a house with three or four bedrooms, though the more I thought about having a family with Mummy, the more I thought we might need more bedrooms."

Jack looked over at Elizabeth as he heard her giggling from the settee. He gave her a wink and she gave him a smile before he returned his attention back to his daughters.

"So, I decided to build enough room for lots of babies. One for you, one for Abby, and two others for any future brothers or sisters you may have."

"Lots of babies?" Elizabeth called out, interrupting his story once more.

"Well I think we'll have at least a couple more don't you think?"

"Yeah at least a couple." Elizabeth said agreeing.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." He said giving her a smile before he continued his story once more. "I told Mummy I was going to build a house and I think it made her pretty happy because eventually she gave me the most amazing kiss."

"Mummy loves kisses." Tilly said repeating what she'd said earlier.

"Mummy does love Daddy's kisses." Jack said, and he heard both Elizabeth and Tilly giggle. "She liked my kisses so much that she didn't even realise it had started to rain."

"As I recall you didn't realise it had started to rain either." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Mummy is right, I didn't. She is very good at distracting me after all." Jack said as he pulled Abby into his arms as he noticed her starting to become unsettled. "In saying that, I think we need to stop distracting Mummy as she needs to sleep."

"Poor Mummy, big owie."

"Yes Mummy does have a big owie on her knee." He said standing and Tilly followed him as he made his way over to Elizabeth.

"We'll let you get some sleep now." He said while adjusting the blanket over her.

"Thank you Jack." She said, a sweet smile playing out on her lips as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Tilly then copied him and kissed her Mother on the cheek.

"Thank you Tilly." She said, smiling at her daughter.

Jack then ushered Tilly out of the parlour before looking back over his shoulder at Elizabeth, and a small smile played out on his lips as he saw she was already asleep.

 ** _I hope you really enjoyed this chapter as I had so much fun writing it, and most of all have fun watching the wedding tonight. I know I can't wait!_**


	46. Chapter 46

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I've had a lot of ideas for this chapter, but I was reeling from the wedding, so I was unable to write! I also apologise that this one is so short, but I promise to have another chapter up sometime over the weekend.**

Later that evening after Jack had put the girls to bed, he joined Elizabeth in the parlour. He found her resting on the settee, her injured leg raised up on a cushion.

"How is your leg?" Jack asked as he sat down on the settee beside her.

"A little sore, but I'll be fine."

Jack gave her a look, requesting permission to inspect her leg. She gave a small nod and he lifted the hem of her night gown and looked over her knee. He gently placed his fingers on the swollen area and she flinched.

"I'm sorry." He said with a pained apologetic look on his face as he removed his hand from the offending area. "You want a cold compress for the swelling? Or some medication?" He rambled, trying think of all the ways to try and help her feel better.

"Maybe if you kissed me I might feel better." She said suggestively.

"I could try, but you sure you don't need something else first?"

"After last night I don't want any medication, I want to make sure I'm in control of all of my senses when you kiss me." Elizabeth said, taking his hand as she tried to pull him down closer to her side.

Jack grinned as he lay down beside her, remembering the previous nights events when Carson had administered her Nitrous Oxide.

"You think it's funny?" Elizabeth asked, noticing the playful grin on his face.

"I'm not sure how much you remember, but yes it was."

"I recall expressing my feelings towards you in front of Carson but not much else."

"You certainly did that, and you made some other suggestions you usually only allow my ears to hear." Jack said, not entirely minding what she had said in front of Carson.

Elizabeth feeling extremely embarrassed, buried her face into Jack's chest.

"Bella, don't worry." Jack said, trying to console her as a smile played out on his lips as he found her embarrassment adorable.

"Bella?!" She said, now recalling more of the conversation that happened in front of Carson.

"So, you remember that little conversation huh?" He said, placing a finger under her chin and encouraging her to look up at him.

"Why didn't you stop me?" She said, lifting her head from his chest and finding his hazel eyes.

"How was I supposed to do that? Carson had to watch over you."

She sighed, relaxing back into his embrace, knowing that nothing could have been done then or now.

"I thought it was cute." He admitted.

"Cute?" She asked surprised.

"Yes… I mean you did embarrass me, but you were kinda cute."

"So only kinda cute now?"

"You were very cute." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I don't see how."

"What guy doesn't want the woman he loves expressing how she feels in front of good looking man."

"You think Carson's a good-looking man?" Elizabeth asked.

"You know he is, but that isn't my point."

"He is, but he's certainly got nothing on you." She said, giving her honest opinion while giving him a smile. He grinned as he ran his hand over her cheek affectionately as he continued to listen. "I'm not sure I entirely understand your point though."

"My point is that in your inebriated state you were very cute, and I loved it that you let Carson know how you felt about me."

"Ok I'll accept the cute part, and that you liked it that I let Carson know how much I love you, but inebriated state?!"

"Well you were medicated Elizabeth."

She looked at him and shook her head before a smile broke out on her lips.

"I think you better kiss me Constable before you get yourself into anymore trouble."

"Maybe if I had kissed you when you first asked it would have saved us this conversation." Jack said, thinking out loud.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Are you really going to make me ask a third time?"

"I don't know how I even waited till you asked the first." He said, and he quickly leaned down and kissed her.

Elizabeth kissed him back and ran her hand through his already tousled hair, trying to encourage him to deepen the kiss. As their kisses intensified she felt his leg brush against her sore knee and she jumped in his embrace. Jack noticing her reaction quickly pulled away and looked down at her.

"I'm so sorry." He apologised, instantly realising what had happened.

"It's alright." She said, wrapping her arms around him, trying to pull him back down towards her.

"Did I tell you about how sorry I am about yesterday?" He asked as he settled back down by her side while wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I thought we came to a realisation."

"We did, but I don't think I really apologised." He said, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't understand the difficulties you were having with my Mother, and I'm sorry that it led to the need for you to need your space away from me."

"I'm sorry it led to that too. I didn't know what else to do at the time."

"I understand why you had to walk away, and I also understand how difficult things have been for you and the girls with Ma. I spoke with her last night after I put you to bed." He said placing a kiss on her temple. "She's promised me she'll stay out of the kitchen and keep things quiet when she's up early in the mornings."

"Thank you Jack, you didn't need to speak to her, but I am thankful. All I really wanted was for you to understand how difficult it had been for me and the girls."

"I get that now Elizabeth, I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner." He said, brushing back a stray tendril of hair from her face. "I thought we could always come together to resolve our problems, but yesterday didn't pan out that way, I'm sorry."

"In the end we did come together to resolve it, I think we both just needed a little time to process before we came together."

"I think you're right. How did I get so lucky to find such a beautiful, intelligent and understanding wife?" He said while twirling one of her long curls around his finger.

"I think I'm the lucky one." She said and leaned over to gently kiss him.

She felt Jack pull her closer as their kisses deepened, but they pulled apart as they suddenly heard a noise in the room that disrupted them.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say goodnight." Charlotte said, as they spotted her standing in the entrance of the parlour.

Elizabeth blushed while Jack was momentarily speechless as he tried to compose himself.

"Good night Ma." He said, his voice breaking.

Charlotte noticed the change in Jack's voice and tried not to grin. She appreciated the affection her son and daughter-in-law shared and that they were so in love, but she did realise she had been invading their privacy in staying in their home.

"I know it's your anniversary in two weeks." Charlotte suggested. "Why don't the two of you go do something special together? I can take care of the girls."

Jack looked at Elizabeth, realising that it had been three years since he'd married the amazing woman now in his arms, and he gave her a smile.

"I'll get back to you on that Ma." He said, his eyes still on Elizabeth as he'd notice a smile play out on her lips.

"Alright… well good night." Charlotte said, realising her son and daughter-in-law had seemed to forget she was in the room.

Eventually Jack's attention returned to his Mother, but he noticed she had left, so turned back to look at Elizabeth.

"You've really been my wife for three years." He stated softly.

"In some ways it seems like it was only yesterday."

"It does." He said, placing a brief kiss on her lips. "I did want to plan a surprise but I'm not so sure you'd be comfortable with it, so I thought I'd ask you first."

"I'm sure I'll love it, I love all of your surprises Jack."

"I know but this one is different. We have the girls to think about now."

"Oh." Elizabeth said, now wondering what he was going to say.

"I need to head into Buxton the day before our wedding anniversary." He started, and he noticed the disappointed look on her face. "I'd really like it if you came with me, that's if you want to."

"Of course I want to Jack." She exclaimed, her frown now turning into a smile. "Buxton isn't far, so we wouldn't be gone long from the girls."

"We wouldn't, but I'll be spending a few hours working at Headquarters there. I don't want it to seem like I'm tagging you along on a Mountie business trip."

"I understand Jack, but I'd still rather be with you than stay at home, and we could enjoy the ride together there and back."

"We would, but I was also wondering if you'd want to stay over-night?"

"Oh." She said sounding surprised as she had initially thought they would return the same day.

"We could leave late morning and then be back by lunch time the next day. Ma could look after the girls for us, Abby will take a bottle now and you could leave enough milk for her for twenty-four hours." He said, thinking of all the possibilities that he knew were also running through Elizabeth's mind. "I'll miss the girls too, but I think we need this. After what happened yesterday it's made me realise how much."

"You're right."

"I am?" Jack asked, surprised at her answer, he had been half expecting her to find a legitimate reason not to go.

"You are, and although we'll miss the girls, I know they'll be safe and happy with Mum. I think we should go."

"Really?" He asked, thrilled over the idea that she'd agree to go away with him.

"Really." She said, giving him a smile as she realised how pleased he was.

Amongst his excitement, Jack placed kisses on her cheeks before finding her lips. He felt the smile on her lips as he kissed her, which pleased him to know that she was happy.

 **Two weeks later**

Jack sat on the bed with his youngest daughter laying on his lap. He looked down at her tiny frame as she wriggled upon waking from her morning nap.

"She has your hazel eyes." Elizabeth pointed out as she noticed Jack intently looking over their daughter while she continued to pack their case for their trip to Buxton.

"I noticed they'd changed." He said as Abby looked up at him and he noticed her smile as she recognised him. "She still has the Thatcher hair though like you and Tilly." He said as he ran his hand through her soft auburn curls.

"I know you love that Tilly looks so much like me, and I do love that, but I really like it that Abby is so much like the both of us."

"I do too." He said, looking up at Elizabeth and giving her a smile.

Just then Tilly entered the room and smiled as she saw her parents.

"And I love that this little sweet pea has your dimples." Elizabeth said as she picked Tilly up and placed kisses on both dimples that had appeared on her daughters cheeks.

Tilly grinned at the attention from her Mother and placed a hand on Elizabeth's cheek.

"No dimples from me, they're all Daddy's." Elizabeth informed Tilly.

Tilly kissed her Mother on the cheek and then squirmed to be put down. Elizabeth released her back down to the ground and watched her make her way over to Jack.

"You should be resting your knee." Jack reminded her.

"I'm almost done here." She said while trying to finish the last of the packing.

Elizabeth smiled and stopped what she was doing as she noticed Tilly place a kiss on Abby's cheek.

"You're going to look after your little sister while Mummy and I are gone, aren't you?" Jack told Tilly.

A frown appeared on Tilly's face and her bottom lip started to quiver.

"You haven't told her?" Jack asked, sounding worried as he looked over at Elizabeth.

"I was going to soon." She replied as she made her way over to the bed and sat down. She pulled Tilly up onto the bed, wanting to pull her into her arms but her injured knee prevented it.

"Grandma is going to look after you tonight Tilly, Daddy and I will be back at lunch time tomorrow." Elizabeth said, hoping that giving her further information would console her.

Jack handed Abby over to Elizabeth before pulling Tilly up into his arms.

Jack and Elizabeth shared a look as their eldest daughter cried. The only time they'd ever left her over night was when they had gotten snowed in at the Church, and that had cause Tilly great distress for weeks to come.

"Mummy Daddy no go." Tilly said, her voice muffled as she buried her face into Jack's chest.

"Sweetie." Elizabeth started as she felt guilt set in. She had been hoping for the past two weeks that Tilly wouldn't become too upset about them going away. "Grandma is going to look after you tonight. Daddy and I will be back tomorrow."

Tilly clung to the sleeve of Jacks shirt and Elizabeth felt pained as she saw the tears run down her daughter's cheeks.

"I promise you we will be back by lunch time." Elizabeth said trying to console her as she ran her thumb over Tilly's cheek to wipe away the tears.

She then noticed Abby squirming in her lap as Tilly's cries were disturbing her.

"Tilly, how about you and I go for a little walk?" Jack suggested, realising Abby was getting upset from all the noise.

Tilly nodded her head and continued to cry. Elizabeth and Jack shared a look of understanding and then Elizabeth leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of Tilly's head before Jack headed off with her for a walk.

Jack walked through the house with Tilly in his arms and took her out through the back door. She continued to cry but settled to a whimper as her senses became preoccupied with the outdoor surroundings.

"Tilly, tomorrow is a very special day for Mummy and me. It's the day we remember when we first got married." Jack started, hoping his daughter would understand. "You know how you and I like to take special walks?"

Tilly nodded as Jack headed towards the big oak tree not too far from the house.

"Well I need to take Mummy on a very special walk. It's going to be a big walk, but I promise we'll be back tomorrow." He told her as he stopped at the swing that hung under the tree. He sat on the swing and rested her on his lap, so she could still face him.

"On our walk we're going to find you something extra special. Mummy and I know you're going to be our big brave girl, and that you'll help Grandma look after your little sister while we're away."

Tilly's eyes brightened as she listened to her Father.

"You think you can be Grandma's special helper and take care of Abby?"

She eagerly nodded her head and a smile formed on her lips.

Jack smiled, and he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"How about we go back inside and see Mummy, I know she's going to miss you while we're away."

Tilly squirmed off her Fathers lap, her little feet taking off as soon as they hit the ground.

Jack got up from the swing while watching her tiny legs eagerly make their way towards the house. He quickly caught up to her and she reached out for his hand. He felt her little hand holding tightly to his own and he smiled as they walked back into the house to find Elizabeth.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Jack pulled up the horse and buggy outside one of Buxton's largest Hotels. He had passed the Hotel numerous times in the past when visiting Buxton and thought it would be the ideal place to spend with Elizabeth on their anniversary. It also happened to be within close proximity of Mountie Headquarters, which was an added bonus.

Jack quickly jumped out of the buggy before going around to help his wife out. A Hotel porter assisted them with their luggage and made arrangements for the horses which left Jack and Elizabeth free to head straight into the hotel.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they walked through the hotel lobby and headed for the front desk. He grinned as he noticed her eyes grow wide as she took in the Hotels furnishings. He gave her hand a squeeze and she brought her attention back over to Jack.

"I didn't think you'd be so impressed." He said, knowing she would have certainly seen finer places in Hamilton.

"I guess I wasn't expecting us to go somewhere so nice, especially here in Buxton."

"It's our anniversary, I wanted to bring you somewhere special."

"Thank you Jack." She said, placing a brief kiss on his cheek.

Jack checked in at the front desk and was handed a key before they made their way up to their room.

Upon entering they found the room to be rather large with lots of natural light entering through the wall height windows. A chandelier also hung from the high ceiling and caused a warm light on areas of the room that weren't so close to the windows.

Elizabeth sat down on the large four poster bed to rest her injured knee. She knew if she pushed herself too much it would cause the swelling to return.

"This place is beautiful Jack." She said looking around the room.

"Maybe so, but not as beautiful as you sweetheart." He said while sitting down on the bed beside her.

She gave him a small smile and took hold of his hand.

"How's your knee?" Jack asked attentively, remembering her knee had been dislocated a few weeks ago and still required rest.

"It will be fine once I've had a rest, it's just been a long day."

"Good, because I have something planned for us tonight."

"You do?"

"Tomorrow is our anniversary after all. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to work over at Mountie Headquarters for a few hours tomorrow, but I thought we could do something to celebrate tonight."

"Sounds wonderful Jack. I'll take a rest and then I'll be all ready to go."

Elizabeth went into the ensuite to freshen up and change out of her travelling clothes while Jack unpacked their luggage. Once returning to the bedroom she found Jack had pulled back the bedsheets for her and she made her way over to the bed. Just as she lay down, Jack made his way over towards her and pulled up the sheet and blanket for her.

"Your leg's comfortable?"

"It's fine." She replied. "You're not going to join me?" She asked, somewhat disappointed when she realised he wasn't coming to bed.

"I have some planning to do. You rest, and you'll find out about it later."

"Oh." She stated, and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Elizabeth ran her hands through his hair, trying to deepen the kiss while hoping to encourage him to join her.

"Elizabeth…" He said breathing her name between their kisses.

"Hmmm." She said, while realising he was now laying down by her side.

Jack slowly pulled away and rested his head on her forehead while their laboured breathing settled.

"You will be the death of me Elizabeth Thornton."

She smiled upon hearing his words, knowing all too well how easily she could entice him.

"Sweetie you have no idea how much I want to join you right now but there's something else I need to do… something for you. Just let me do this for you ok? Then we can continue this later."

She nodded and gave him a smile, knowing he would have some romantic gesture up his sleeve for the evening.

"Alright." She said understandingly, and he placed a kiss on her forehead before readjusting the blankets over her body.

He ran his fingers through her hair and he watched her eyes close while noticing her relax. Before long he realised she was asleep and he got up off the bed and started his preparations for the evening.

 _ **Just over an hour later**_

Elizabeth opened her eyes to a very dimly lit room. She sat up in the bed and looked around, realising the room was decorated with dozens of little tea candles. A small smile made its way onto her lips before she started to wonder where Jack was.

"Jack?"

"I'm here." He replied while quietly standing with his back to the bedroom door as he took in her reaction. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked while making his way towards the bed.

She shook her head and sat up higher against the headboard as he sat down beside her.

"You did all this?" She asked in amazement.

Jack nodded as he took hold of one of her hands and brought it to his lips.

"You really needed to ask?" He playfully joked.

"No, I really didn't." She said smiling, knowing her husband all too well that she needn't question or be surprised that he would do such a thing.

Jack then noticed a sparkle in Elizabeth's eyes and a smile on her lips, and he realised she'd noticed the trail of rose petals across the floor.

Elizabeth pulled back the blankets and swung her legs down the side of the bed before placing a soft lingering kiss on Jack's lips.

"I guess that means you like it?"

"I do, and I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

Jack took her hand and helped her out of the bed. She then realised the trail of rose petals were making a path way towards the ensuite. She raised an eyebrow at him and he motioned for her to go ahead and follow the trail.

She slowly made her way past the petals and went into the bathroom. In the bathroom she found more lit tea candles surrounding the room, they also surrounded the rim of the bathtub which was already filled with water and bubbles.

Elizabeth stood there, taking in the sight of the room while Jack waited for a reaction. She took a moment and he pulled back her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Why don't you hop in, I'll be back soon." Jack said encouraging her before turning to head back into the bedroom.

"Jack, wait." She said, reaching out for his hand before he got too far away from her.

"Thank you, I love it."

"And I love you." He said giving her a smile.

She pulled at his hand to bring him closer and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Just hold that thought." He said reluctantly pulling away. "I'll be back soon alright."

She nodded and then watched Jack walk out of the bathroom before preparing herself to get into that bath.

Elizabeth lay in the warm bath water, looking over the flickering tea candles that surrounded the edges of the bath. She found the warm water and flickering lights relaxing and felt she could have easily gone back to sleep, especially since Jack certainly seemed to be taking his time.

"Hey, don't go to sleep on me." He said, noticing Elizabeth's closed eyes.

He climbed into the bath behind her and she lay her back against his chest.

"I'm just relaxing, but to tell you the truth, I think I could have fallen back to sleep. Since you're here now, there's no chance of that."

"That's good to know." He said as he placed a kiss on her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So, we've really been married three years." Elizabeth said, speaking as much to herself as to Jack.

"It's gone so fast, but at the same time feels like it was only yesterday."

"I know what you mean." She said as she took his left hand that was resting on her stomach and played with the wedding band on his finger. "Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"When did you know that you wanted me to be your wife?"

"I've never told you this?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"To be honest, it was pretty much around the same time you knew you wanted to be my wife."

"Our first date?"

"I had an inkling then, but it was when my request to Cape Fullerton was granted and you told me to go. That's when I knew."

"I told you to leave and that's when you knew?" Elizabeth asked surprised as she turned around to face her husband.

"You made me put myself first even though I knew you wanted me to stay. You encouraged me to follow my dreams Elizabeth. You saying that, that meant the world to me." He said with such meaning as he brushed back a wet tendril of her hair that hung down the side of her cheek.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to tell you to go." She said, and he noticed her eyes welling up.

"That's not something you ever have to worry about Elizabeth. Me going away is always going to be difficult, but it's always temporary. We're married now, so no matter how far apart we are, I will always be your husband and you'll always be my wife. No one can take that away from us."

Elizabeth felt overcome upon hearing his words and leaned into him and softly pressed her lips against his. Jack felt her warm tears on his cheeks and he pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"You didn't Jack, I'm mostly happy, just a little sad." She said as she ran her fingers across the bubbles resting on his chest.

"You are?" He asked, and she looked up from his chest and into his eyes.

"I'm sad due to reminiscing over our time apart, but I'm so happy because I'm yours."

"I get that. It was tough being apart for so long, and I'm so happy to be yours too Bella."

Elizabeth lay her hands on his chest and pushed him till his back was against the bathtub. She then leaned in and captured his lips with her own, more passionately this time. Jack wrapped his arms around her, mostly due to his desire to want her closer, but also to steady her in the water. Her long-wet curls fell across his face as she leaned over him and they continued their kisses.

"Elizabeth." He breathed heavily. "It's getting cold in here, maybe we should get out before we get carried away."

"Alright. But I think we were already pretty carried away." She said breathlessly while giving him a smile.

He playfully kissed her on the nose and she grinned before he helped her sit upright in the bath and they got out.

After wrapping themselves in towels they headed out of the bathroom. Jack motioned for Elizabeth to head into the bedroom first and she lead the way. She took only two steps into the bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks. Jack, not expecting her to stop, almost ran into her. He steadied himself as he rest his hands on the sides of her shoulders.

Elizabeth saw a table that had been set up in the bedroom which was covered in rose petals and candles.

"How did you do this?" Elizabeth asked, turning around to face him as he took hold of her hips once more.

"Well it's not like I cooked, I did have some help." He said, pointing out the dishes that had been brought in by room service. "I thought you'd appreciate staying in, especially with the long day and the fact you need to rest your knee."

"This is amazing Jack." She said, as she dived into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She then felt her towel start to drop and she pulled back from him before tugging the towel back up.

Jack jokingly gave her a frown and she gave him a shy smile.

"It's not like you're hiding something I haven't seen hundreds of times before." He said, helping her straighten up the towel as she wished.

"Hundred's?" She asked surprised.

"I would think so, we have been married three years, and…" Jack said until Elizabeth cut him off.

"Alright, alright, I get your point." She said, blushing furiously.

"I love that I can still make you do that." He said, kissing her on the cheek. "So, you hungry?"

"A little."

"Oh." Jack said, sounding slightly disappointed after all the trouble he had gone to organising their dinner.

"I might be a little hungry later.

"Later?"

"Yeah, after." She said, slipping her fingers into the top of the towel that was tightly wrapped around his waist.

"After what?" Jack asked obliviously.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"Oh." He said, now starting to catch on.

"Actually, I want to change something tonight. I want to _be with_ my husband before dinner." She said giving him a smile. "Unless you're too hungry."

"You know, all of a sudden I've realised I'm not hungry at all."

"Are you sure because…" Elizabeth started but Jack cut her off.

"I only want you." He said before quickly wrapping his arms around her and seizing her lips with his.

He then quickly picked her up and carried her across the room to the bed.

 _ **The following morning**_

Jack buttoned up his red serge as he watched Elizabeth who was still peacefully sleeping.

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, not wanting to wake her but knowing he needed to leave for work. She stirred and looked up at him with her sleepy eyes.

"Oh, you're going?" She asked, feeling disappointed as she noticed he was already dressed in his uniform.

"I am." He said as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"I wish you had woken me earlier."

"I wouldn't have dared, I already kept you up too late last night."

Jack and Elizabeth shared a smile as they both recalled last night's events.

"It's our anniversary though Jack." She said while sitting up in the bed.

"I know, but since we don't have the girls with us I thought you deserved a sleep in. Plus, you look like such an angel when you sleep, I couldn't make myself wake you." He said, running his hand affectionately down the length of her arm. "If you like, you can meet me for an early lunch. Then we can head back to Hope Valley."

"I'd love to. I'll do some shopping for the girls and then I'll come by."

"Sounds great, I've left the address to Mountie Headquarters on the dressing table alright." He said, giving her one more kiss.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, my beautiful bride." He said, reminiscing how three years ago to the day she had walked down the aisle of the Church towards him as his bride. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary my handsome groom." Elizabeth said and leaned in and kissed him.

They shared a smile and then Jack stood, lingering as he was slow to let go of her hand, but then turned and left.

Elizabeth was then left with her thoughts of the day she walked towards her groom and became his wife.

 _ **Later that morning.**_

Elizabeth walked into Mountie Headquarters feeling a little daunted. The building was bigger than she expected for a smaller town like Buxton, and she had no idea where she was meant to go to find Jack.

Upon discovering a front reception area she headed over in that direction but was stopped by a Mountie along the way.

"May I help you Miss?" The Mountie questioned.

"Oh yes, I'm looking for Constable Jack Thornton."

"Sorry I don't know the name. Was this in regards to an open investigation?"

"Oh no I…"

"Would you like me to take your bags?" He said, noticing the shopping bags Elizabeth was carrying.

"I'm fine thank you." She said, noticing he appeared to be overly helpful but tried to think nothing of it.

"Well, I'm sure someone at reception could help you." He suggested, and she noticed him avert his eyes away from her as trying to hide something.

"Thank you." She said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable and she headed over the front desk.

Across the room, unbeknown to Elizabeth, Jack was speaking to Superintendent Collins.

Jack had noticed his wife enter the room and was now failing to give Collins his full attention. She was always a welcome distraction, but he knew this wasn't the time. He'd usually find it easier to focus back on his work but he realised she was receiving a significant amount of attention from a number of Mounties ever since she'd entered the room.

"Constable?" Collins enquired, as he also quickly picked up what was going on across the room.

"Yes?"

"It seems your wife is distracting not only you, but all my men in the office. Maybe you should make yourself known to the other Mounties. Then I might have a chance at all of you getting some work done."

"Uh, yes Sir…" Jack replied awkwardly, thinking that was the best request he'd heard all day as he was eager to do just as was suggested.

"Good. Then come see me in my office before I leave."

Jack nodded and then hastily made his way over towards Elizabeth. He stood by her side as she seemed deeply engaged in conversation with another Mountie.

"Constable Thornton." The Mountie said suddenly standing as if to attention once he noticed Jack come into view.

Jack looked over him dubiously as he noticed his awkward glances and aversion to keeping eye contact with him.

"David." Jack said, giving the Mountie a nod. He hardly knew the man but had met him earlier that morning.

"Oh Jack, I didn't realise you were here, I've been looking for you."

"It seems so." Jack said somewhat bluntly as he looked over at David.

Jack then noticed the shopping bags in Elizabeth's hands and without verbalising it, offered to take them for her. She handed them to him and then wrapped her hands around his arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were..." David said, starting to stumble. "I apologise, I never caught your name Miss."

"Elizabeth Thornton."

"Oh Thornton, I didn't realise you had a wife Jack."

"It's Constable Thornton, and yes I do." He said, wrapping his arm around Elizabeth.

"Yes, sorry Constable." David said, continuing to apologise profusely.

"Elizabeth, I need to speak with you." Jack said, and she nodded in agreement.

"Good day Constable and Mrs Thornton." David said before stepping away from the desk.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked, as Jack lead Elizabeth down a corridor and then into an empty room.

"Getting you out of here."

"Why?" She asked obliviously.

"Did you not notice the two men who were making advances on you in there? Plus all the attention you were getting from the other men in there."

"I think you're being a little overprotective Jack. Is this because we're in the city?"

"No it's not, it was so obvious Collins even noticed it." He said while placing the shopping bags down on the nearby desk before returning his attention to Elizabeth.

"Superintendent Collins?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, he wants his men back at work, you're distracting them."

"I didn't do anything to distract them."

"I know you didn't intentionally sweetheart." Jack said, his voice softening as he noticed her naivety. "But just your presence can be a distraction."

"Oh." She said, but she only somewhat understood. "Jack?"

"Yes."

"Are you jealous?"

"What? I… No…"

She smiled as she listened to him stumble upon his words.

"I think you are Jack, but you should know you don't need to be."

"I know, and you know I trust you, but it's those men that I dont trust." He said as his mind started to waiver as he felt his back press up against the wall as Elizabeth neared closer to him and his gaze travelled down to her lips.

"Jack?" She asked, noticing his distraction.

"Hmm?" He said, now looking back up into her eyes.

"When we leave here I'm going to take your hand as we walk through that office, and I will proudly walk by your side to let all the men in that room know I'm yours."

"Elizabeth Thornton, you are the best wife ever."

"I try." She said giving him a smile. "But before we go, can we do one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Will you kiss me?" She asked.

"Of course, you know I'd never turn down a kiss from my beautiful wife."

"Well we are at Mountie Headquarters."

"There's other Mounties you'd rather be kissing?" He asked jokingly. "Cause it seems like you have plenty of options."

"I didn't notice, not until you pointed it out anyway. Plus the only man in a red serge I've ever looked twice at is you."

"Really?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"From the first time I laid eyes on you as your rode past me at the Coal Mine, you made me take a second glance."

Jack grinned upon hearing he words.

"You made me do a double take that day too." He admitted.

"You did? How did you not know I wasn't already married or one of the widows?"

"Well I initially thought you could have been, but then I noticed you were surrounded by a sea of children. I thought they couldn't possibly have been all yours. Plus, you seemed to have some sort of authority about your presence, even though, not long after that I did assume you we're a bit of a Princess."

"Jack Thornton!" She said, giving his upper arm a gentle slap and he smiled.

"But you know I was entirely right."

"How so?" She questioned defensively, seeming somewhat surprised.

"I soon learned you could look after your own stubbed toes, but you were… you are a princess, and I mean that in the best possible sense because now you're my princess."

"Jack…" She said, her voice trailing off as she pronounced his name.

"So I'm guessing now would be a good time for that kiss, after all I don't see any Mounties here." He said as he noticed her eyes now travelling to his lips.

"I see one, and he's my favourite." She said, looking up into his eyes and giving him a smile.

Jack then pulled her in closer and proceeded to kiss her more intensely than she first expected. She ran one of her hands through his hair and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice breathless.

"Nothing." He said, not really wanting to admit his problem.

"Tell me Jack."

"I'm at work, the last thing I need is to walk through the office with tousled hair and my wife on my arm."

"Really? I thought that's exactly what you'd want all the other Mounties to see."

Jack did like what she was suggesting and while pondering on the thought he noticed her biting her bottom lip, trying to prevent herself from smiling. He grinned, and her action only caused him to want her more. He then kissed her again, and the idea of having messy hair was forgotten.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Hi Hearties,**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it came about due to the lack of seeing Jack and Elizabeth's honeymoon last week (which I knew we likely wouldn't see any of but would have been nice to at least seen them in Fort Clay or somewhere along the way) Anyway, so this chapter gets steamy again, but no more so than the last one. I hope you enjoy it :)**_

Jack and Elizabeth took their time before leaving the privacy of the office in the Buxton Mountie Headquarters

"Come on, everyone is going to wonder where we went to and I need to see Superintendent Collins before we go have lunch." Jack said, reluctantly pulling away from their ongoing kisses.

Elizabeth nodded as she caught her breath and straightened out her skirt before they exited the vacant office.

"What do you have in these bags? They weigh a tonne." Jack said, carrying the shopping bags she'd brought in with her.

"Just some things for the girls, and a little surprise for you. But no peaking!" She said while trying to remove the shopping bag from Jack's prying eyes.

"Alright." He agreed as he firmly held onto the shopping bags while returning his gaze towards her. "Let's go." He suggested, and she took his arm and they headed down the corridor and back to the front desk.

"You'll wait for me? I just need to see Collins, I won't be long."

Elizabeth nodded and took a seat in the waiting room. Jack placed the shopping bags down by her side and then placed a kiss on her cheek.

Before leaving she noticed Jack scan the room, looking around at the other Mounties and she pursed he lips trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll be fine."

"I know you will be, it's them I worry about."

"Them?"

"If I find them being forward with their intentions towards my beautiful wife, they'll find they have reason to worry."

"I thought Mounties didn't marry unless they were issued with one." She said jokingly. "Surely they're not interested in pursuing a courtship."

"You're quoting me to me? I didn't even listen to myself when I met you, did you not learn something from that?"

"I thought most of them wouldn't be interested in a courtship. And I'm unbelievably glad you didn't listen to yourself." She said with a smile.

"Just the sight of you made me want to change my mind about being in a courtship, and now when I see these men looking at you, I know what they're thinking."

"And what's that?"

"That they'd be more than eager to be your suitor and desire to be in a courtship with the most beautiful woman they had ever laid eyes on."

"That's what you used to think?"

"Yes, and still are, and always will be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"You're so sweet Jack."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"You better go Constable, otherwise your sweet talk will keep us here all day. I want to get back to Hope Valley before night fall." She said, and then placed a kiss on his cheek.

He nodded and gave her hand a squeeze before he left and headed off.

 _ **Twenty minutes later**_

Jack returned to the waiting room where he found Elizabeth engrossed in one of her books. He glared over at the front counter as he noticed three other Mounties looking over in Elizabeth's direction. They all quickly averted their eyes away as they noticed Jack's eyes on them. Elizabeth however was so immersed in the pages of her book that she had no idea what was going on around her.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he tried to gain her attention.

"Oh, you're back." She said, placing a bookmark in between the pages of her book before closing it. She placed her book in one of her shopping bags and Jack picked them up for her as she stood.

"You're ready to go?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

She took note of his assertive act of affection and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm being a little too possessive, aren't I?" He said, worrying that his concern was becoming a little too much for her.

"Not at all, I often wish we had the time to be this close at home. Just remember I'm yours." She whispered, and gave him a smile. "I don't mind you being a little possessive when the time calls for it."

"Well I'm feeling the time calls for it now, let's get out of here." He said, as he ushered her out of the building. "Sorry I took so long in there, it's way past lunch time, you must be hungry."

"Yes I am, especially since we didn't take much time to eat last night."

"Well as I recall, you told me _"I want to be with my husband before dinner.""_ He said with a grin on his face as he recalled last night's events.

"I remember. I'm sorry I ruined the special dinner you had planned." She said, sounding disappointed that she'd interfered with Jack's plans for their anniversary.

"You far from ruined it Elizabeth, last night was amazing."

"It was, wasn't it." She said, a smile playing out on her lips as Jack noticed her momentarily gazing down at his own before returning to his eyes.

"Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now Mrs Thornton?"

"Actually I do." She replied, thinking over how she desired the same thing.

"It will have to wait this time, after all I'm not going to let you keep going hungry." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek, knowing that would have to suffice for the time being. "I know a great restaurant not far from here that I think you'll like."

 _ **An hour later**_

After having lunch, Jack and Elizabeth headed back to the hotel and picked up their horse and buggy to head back to Hope Valley.

After riding for three hours Jack suddenly stopped the horse.

"Why are we stopping?" Elizabeth enquired.

"I just need to check something." Jack said, trying not to worry her as he jumped off the buggy.

She watched him as he went down and inspected one of the wheels. Once she realised he was taking his time, she got out of the buggy herself and went to see what he was up to.

"Is something wrong?"

"It looks like there's some damage to the axle, one of the bearings has come loose."

"How damaged?" She asked, wondering if it was repairable.

"I can tighten the bearing, but it's already done too much damage. We're going to have to leave the buggy here." He said with a sigh.

"We can still ride the horse home tonight though?"

"I'd rather stay with all our provisions as we're going to need them, I don't think we'd make it home before night fall."

"Jack, the girls." Elizabeth said, sounding worried

"I know." He said, understanding her concern.

"We promised Tilly."

"I know we did, and I understand this is likely going to cause her great distress, especially due to her reaction after the night we were snowed in at the Church, but there's nothing we can do right now."

"If you ride home yourself you could make good time, it would be even faster than taking the buggy."

"I'm not leaving you here Elizabeth." He said, taking her hand.

"I knew you would say that." She said with a sigh.

"Come on, I'll make a fire and set up a tent. There's a river nearby, we might be able to catch some trout." He said, hoping to cheer her up.

"You have a tent?" She asked surprised.

"I'm a Mountie remember, I always come prepared."

Jack unloaded the buggy, started a fire and set up the tent with Elizabeth's help after she'd insisted.

The sun had set as Elizabeth sat down on a log by the fire and boiled some water for tea. She then heated the fry pan while waiting for Jack to return from his fishing trip.

She sipped on her tea just as Jack returned. He proudly held out a large trout he'd caught to show her.

"You caught a beauty." She said, feeling proud that Jack had caught such a large fish for them.

"I know I did." He said, sitting down next to her and giving her a kiss. "I'm glad she's mine."

She gave him a grin as she realised he was referring to her, but then noticed the fish getting too close for her liking and she grimaced.

"Hey, what was that look for?" Jack asked surprised.

"Sorry, not you. It's the fish."

"You've cooked fish plenty of times, what's wrong with this one?"

"It's just so… alive."

"Makes you squeamish?" He asked.

"Not quite, I'm just not so keen on death."

"Well nor am I, but since you're not so keen I'll clean it and cook it up myself."

"Thank you Jack." She said giving him a smile.

Jack gutted and cleaned the fish before placing it into the hot fry pan while Elizabeth made him a cup of tea and heated up the can of beans she'd found amongst their belongings.

An hour later they had eaten, cleaned up, and were now relaxing by the fire. Jack noticed Elizabeth shiver and he removed his serge and placed it over her shoulders. She gave him a smile, thankful he was so perceptive and devoted to meeting her needs.

"Won't you get cold?" She asked, concerned for him now.

"I'll be fine, I've got the fire and you to keep me warm." He said while wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Oh, I have something for you!" Elizabeth said, quickly standing on her feet before hurrying off, while leaving Jack baffled as to what she was up to.

"You do?" He said, looking over his shoulder as he noticed Elizabeth go in the tent.

A few moments later she exited and made her way back over to Jack.

"Happy anniversary." She said, handing him a small box. "It may not be as impressive as that candle lit evening at the hotel room we had last night but I hope you like it."

"I know I'll love it because it's from you." He said giving her a kiss before looking down at the box.

"You can open it." She said encouraging him, eager to see his reaction.

Jack flipped open the lid of the box and inside revealed a silver pocket watch with the initials J.T. inscribed on the front. He gave her a smile and then proceeded to open the watch itself. Inside he found the inscription _"Love is patient, love is kind"_ as well as both of their initials J.T. & E.T. inscribed within a love heart.

"Elizabeth…" He softly declared, somewhat speechless at first. "I love it, and I love you." He said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

He went to pull away, but she ran her hands into his hair while holding him where he was so she could deepen the kiss.

"Bella…" He said between kisses as he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders as she pulled him closer.

His kisses moved across her cheeks and she giggled as she felt his long dark eyelashes flutter against her soft skin. Upon hearing her giggles he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"My kisses make you laugh?" He asked confused.

"Of course not." She said, giving him a quick kiss in consolation, realising his pride had been slightly crushed. "Your eyelashes, they tickle."

He noticed the cute smile on her face and pulled her in closer again.

"I love your eyelashes." She said, running her thumb down the side of his temple as she took in the sight of his lashes.

Jack didn't understand why she was so impressed, his eyelashes seemed so insignificant to him. He did however love the attention he got from his wife whenever she noticed them.

"I love your hair." He said, while twirling a long tendril through his fingers.

Although not entirely surprised she raised an eyebrow at him. She'd noticed since they had gotten married he happened to pay a lot of attention to her hair.

"I love the curls… and it's so soft… and long…" He said, in between kisses as he ran his hands through her hair.

His kisses trailed from her mouth, up her cheek and behind her ear as he buried his face into her hair. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her skin and she tightened her hold on him. Needing more though, she moved to seek out his lips on hers again. He quickly responded, knowing exactly what she wanted.

She then went to stand up, pulling at his suspenders so he would follow her. He willingly complied and followed her lead as she took his hands, pulling him towards the tent while rarely letting her lips leave his.

"Where are you taking me Mrs Thornton?" He asked with a grin, knowing full well what she was doing.

"I'm pretty certain you know Mr Thornton." She said, as they now both stood in the middle of the tent which was dimly lit by the nearby lantern on the floor.

Elizabeth took hold of his suspenders again and pulled them slowly off his shoulders and down his arms until they hung down the sides of his legs. He stood there watching her slow deliberate actions until she returned her gaze back to his eyes.

He slipped his serge off her shoulders and placed it on the floor of the tent before wrapping his arms around her once more. He leaned in and kissed her, deeper this time and as he pulled her in close he felt her wince.

"Elizabeth?" He asked, quickly pulling back as he wondered what was wrong.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just a bit sore, I need to feed Abby." She said as he noticed her eyes glistening from the tears that were starting to well up.

"I'm sorry, we don't have to…"

"No, I'll be ok. I really want to Jack."

"Your tears aren't telling me you're ok Elizabeth."

"It's not the pain, I just miss the girls."

"I miss them too but worrying won't help the matter." Jack said sadly. "Will you let me help you forget?"

Elizabeth nodded, and he gently pulled her closer again and they got caught up with loving each other.

Half an hour later, Jack and Elizabeth lay on the bed roll on the floor of the tent, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I'm going to go make us a hot drink before bed ok?" Jack asked as he placed a kiss on Elizabeth's temple.

"Alright."

Jack stood up and pulled his clothes back on before exiting the tent.

A moment later as sat stood by the fire waiting for the water to boil, he noticed Elizabeth come up and stand by his side.

"It's cold, you should have stayed in bed."

"I'm fine." She said, wrapping Jacks serge tighter around her body.

She sat down on the log beside him as Jack took the pot of boiling water off the fire and then proceeded to make the tea.

"Thank you." She said as Jack handed her the cup of hot tea and she carefully took a sip.

They sat for a few moments in blissful silence as they stared into the fire and drank their tea.

"Elizabeth, I almost forgot to tell you. I have an Anniversary present for you. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but you got me a little distracted and it slipped my mind."

"A little distracted?" She said giving him a smile.

"Ok, maybe a lot."

"Well it was a much welcome distraction for me too. But Jack you didn't need to get me anything, you already surprised me with a special evening at the Hotel last night." She reminded him.

"I know, but I wanted to get you something you can keep and admire. It's back home though, I was expecting I'd be able to show it to you this afternoon."

"Well thank you, I know whatever it is I will love it." She said while pondering on thoughts of what Jack could have bought her.

"You know it's been a while since we went camping like this." Jack said changing the subject.

"I don't think we've ever been camping quite like THIS." She said trying to suggestively emphasize on their recent activities in the tent.

"Well no, we haven't." He said with a laugh. "Last time we went camping we weren't married, and we had all your students with us."

"Why have we not done this sooner?" Elizabeth thought.

"Because I gave you a honeymoon baby." He said with a grin on his face.

"Oh right, you did." She said with a smile and she kissed him on the cheek. "And I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"Me either. However, I didn't think you'd want to go camping while pregnant or with very young children."

"No you're right, I wouldn't have. Maybe when the girls are a little older we could take them?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Yes, but I think we may have to wait many more years until we'll be able to have a tent to ourselves like this."

"I'm sure someone would babysit for us again."

"I like your thinking Mrs Thornton." He said with a grin.

Elizabeth yawned and lay her head on Jack's shoulder as they both continued to stare into the fire.

"You ready for bed?" Jack asked.

"Almost, can we just stay here for another moment."

"Sure." He said just as he noticed her eyes close. "Elizabeth?" He whispered as he noticed her body start to relax as it leant on him.

"Hmm?"

"Let me get you to bed." He said pulling her up to her feet while allowing her to rest her body on his as he walked her back to the tent.

Once in the tent he removed the serge from her body which exposed her chemise. He was once again reminded how allured he could become by the sight of her physical appearance but noticing her in her sleepy state made him realise how adorably cute she was, and his desire was only to make her happy and comfortable by allowing her to sleep.

"Jack?" She inquired quietly as she opened her eyes as he pulled the blanket up over her.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you coming to bed?" She said.

"I am." He said as he removed his boots and then turned out the lantern. The light from the fire outside was now the only thing giving off any light.

Elizabeth started to wake up a little more as she noticed Jack had started to make himself comfortable down on the floor a few inches away.

"Why aren't you with me?" She asked as she reached her hand out from under the blanket and searched for him.

"I want to make sure you're warm inside the bed roll. I'll be right here."

"Jack, not once in our married life have you ever slept so far away from me, except the times you were away from home on Mountie business. I'm not prepared to start now, especially when it's a freezing cold night."

Jack scooted slightly closer to the side of the bed roll before he made himself comfortable again.

"Get in here would you?" She requested playfully as she took hold of his arm and tried to pull him closer.

He then proceeded to stand up and remove his clothing.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"I'm taking my clothes off."

"I see that." She said, now puzzled.

"I've been wearing these clothes all day. If you want me to keep you warm, I'll be better off without any clothing." He said, while stripping down to his long johns.

"Keeping me warm isn't the only reason I want you in here, I just want you to hold me." She said in all honesty. "Is this some sort of a ploy to get me naked again Jack Thornton?" She said now wide awake.

"Elizabeth." He started, his voice softening. "We just had an amazing evening together, I'm just trying to look after you alright."

"Alright, I'm sorry." She said, and she scooted over to make more room for him and he lay down beside her. "This is kind of nice." She said, noticing the warmth from his body radiating into her own.

"This is what I was trying to tell you." He said as he wrapped his arm around her while nuzzling his face into the back of her neck and making himself comfortable.

"I love you sweetheart." She whispered after closing her eyes.

"I love you too Bella."

 _ **The following morning**_

Jack placed a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek and then after receiving no response he proceeded to kiss across her cheek and then down her neck. Noticing her start to stir, he continued with what he was doing and trailed his kisses down to her shoulder.

"Good morning." He said as he noticed her eyes flutter open.

She rolled over while still in his arms and looked over at him.

"While I appreciate the way you woke me, why are we awake?" She asked noticing the sun wasn't even yet up.

"Because we need to pack up and head home sweetheart."

Elizabeth pouted as she realised their time alone was coming to an end. She wasn't eager to get out of Jack's arms or the warm bed they'd made together.

"I love seeing you all sleepy like this." He said, and she gave him a smile as she started to wake more.

"While I love your sweet talk, I don't think it will get us moving."

"I thought it always got us moving."

"Jack Thornton!"

"Alright alright." He said, sitting up and pulling him with her. "Let's get packing, we need to get back to the girls."

After they'd both packed up the campsite and put out the fire. Jack mounted their horse and pulled Elizabeth up with him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Whenever you are." She said as she firmly wrapped her arms around his waist.

A few hours later they rode into Hope Valley, Jack by passed the town and headed straight for their homestead.

As he got closer he noticed Tilly out on the porch, frantically waving her arms at them.

"Hold me tight." He told Elizabeth.

"I'll never let go."

He then directed his horse into a canter and they took off towards the homestead.

Jack noticed Tilly run down the front steps of their porch and he slowed the horse down before coming to a halt before getting too close to his daughter.

As the horse stopped, both Jack and Elizabeth heard their daughters cries and they jumped off the horse and rushed towards her. Charlotte hearing the cries from inside came rushing out of the house with Abby in her arms to see what all the commotion was.

Tilly ran straight towards her Mother and Elizabeth pulled her up into her arms.

"Oh Tilly, I'm so so sorry we didn't make it home yesterday."

"You promised." She wailed, her cries muffled as she buried her face in Elizabeth's chest.

"I know I did, I'm sorry baby." She said before pulling Tilly away from her chest so she could look her in the eye. "Matilda, you know Daddy and I love you very much, we wanted to come back to you as soon as we could."

Jack was by Elizabeth's side now and he rubbed his hand over his daughters back, trying to comfort her. Elizabeth wasn't sure how much Tilly understood, or whether she was emotionally able to take in what she was saying in her upset state, but she thought it was worth a try.

"Here let me take her, you go feed Abby." Jack said, and Elizabeth handed Tilly over to him.

Elizabeth headed up the porch steps and went straight to Charlotte who handed Abby straight to her daughter-in-law.

"Thank goodness you're safe. I was so worried about the two of you, what happened?" Charlotte asked with concern in her voice.

"Come inside, I'll tell you while I nurse Abby." Elizabeth informed her, and they headed inside as Jack followed them in.

An hour later Jack and Elizabeth sat on the settee with both of their daughter's fast asleep on their laps. Abby had fallen asleep while nursing and Tilly had cried herself to sleep in Jack's arms.

"Tilly hardly slept a wink last night." Charlotte informed them as she noticed her Granddaughters were both finally asleep.

Elizabeth gazed over at Jack with a concerned look on her face.

"She'll be fine. We'll just give her some time and she'll come around, just like she did last time." Jack informed her as he placed a kiss on her temple.

Charlotte smiled as she watched her son with his family. She was proud of the man he had grown into and couldn't have been more pleased about Elizabeth entering his life. She watched how attentive and caring Jack was with his wife and daughters, and she felt tears welling in her eyes which she knew was unusual.

Jack carried Tilly upstairs to the nursery and Elizabeth followed them up. Jack gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before placing her carefully into her crib.

"I think I'll stay in here in case she wakes up." Elizabeth said, concerned Tilly would wake in great distress when she realised she was alone.

Jack nodded as Elizabeth sat down in the rocking chair with Abby in her arms.

"I'm going to grab some tools out of the barn and head back to the buggy alright." Jack whispered, and Elizabeth nodded.

"Be safe." She whispered, not wanting to wake the girls.

"I will." He said before placing a brief kiss on her lips. He gently ran his hand through Abby's hair, glanced down at Elizabeth once more, and then turned to leave.

He headed downstairs where he found his Mother still sitting in the parlour.

"You both gave me quite a fright." Charlotte told him.

"I'm sorry Ma." He said apologetically. "I know it must have been difficult, especially with the girls."

"I understand, and yes, having the girls did made things more difficult. They were quite distraught last night and this morning."

"Elizabeth will stay with them. I doubt she'll let them out of her sight, although if she tried I don't think they would let her."

Charlotte nodded, as she understood.

"You certainly got yourself an amazing Wife and Mother with Elizabeth."

"I know Ma." Jack said as a smile played out on his lips as he thought of Elizabeth.

"She's a very special woman, don't you forget it."

"She is, and I can promise you I'll never forget."

"Good." She said, giving him a pat on the back. "I trust you won't son. I'm proud of the man you've become Jack, as a Mountie and now as a Husband and a Father. I know those three girls up there love you to the moon and back. Elizabeth gave you her heart a long time ago and you need to guard that and always keep it safe. Her and both your daughter's happiness is dependent on the life and love you give them Jack. Please remember that task you've been blessed with fulfilling."

"I will Ma, and Elizabeth knows I'm absolutely committed to her. I love my wife and our daughters with everything that I have, my greatest desire is in keeping them happy."

Charlotte nodded understandingly, knowing she didn't need to say anything more than she already had. She'd known for a long time now that Jack and Elizabeth were fully committed to each other and were bonded like no other couple she had ever seen before. She knew without a doubt that nothing in this world would be able to separate their love from one another and that they would always take special care for each other, and for their children.

"So, I need to go sort out this buggy." Jack stated, now changing the subject.

"You'll be back before night fall?"

"I hope to be. As long as I can get this axle fixed." Jack informed her.

"Well I won't keep you then. I know Tilly especially will not be happy if you don't return before her bedtime."

Jack nodded, remembering how unsettled Tilly had become in the past when he and Elizabeth had been kept away overnight when they were snowed in at the church. She had become extremely clingy with Elizabeth for a couple of months following the event and he prayed she wasn't that unsettled again.

"I'll grab some tools out of the barn and then be on my way. Please keep an eye on Elizabeth for me?" He asked before heading off.

"Of course."

"I know she'll be strong for the girls but please support her where you can Ma."

"I will. Don't worry we'll be fine here. Just hurry home."

Jack nodded and made his way out of the house.

 _ **An hour later**_

Elizabeth's eyes flew open as she heard Tilly's cries. She realised she'd fallen asleep in the rocking chair in the nursery with Abby in her arms. She got up and went over to Tilly who was now standing in her crib, continuing to cry.

"Hi sweetie, let me just go put Abby down and I'll come get you."

Elizabeth hurried out of the nursery and headed for her and Jack's bedroom to put Abby down to sleep in her cradle. On the way she bumped into Charlotte in the hallway.

"Let me take her."

"Thanks Mum." Elizabeth said, and she handed Abby over to her before hurrying back to Tilly.

When she entered the nursery, she found Tilly climbing out of the crib and was hanging half way over the railings.

"Come here you monkey." She said grabbing her daughter and pulling her into her arms before placing kisses on her rosy tear stained cheeks.

Tilly smiled and wrapped he arms around her Mother's neck. Elizabeth carried her downstairs where they found Charlotte sitting in the parlour. She went to put Tilly down on the ground, but Tilly held on tightly to her blouse and wouldn't let go.

"You want to sit with Mummy?"

Tilly nodded, and Elizabeth sat down on the settee next to Charlotte and Tilly made herself comfortable in her Mother's arms.

"You look tired, Lizzie."

"I am, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I imagine you had a bad night after having to camp out?"

"It wasn't so bad." Elizabeth admitted as a smile presented itself on her lips as she thought of the night she'd spent with Jack.

"Oh?"

"Well you know Jack, he always comes prepared. We had a tent and other provisions." Elizabeth said, trying to cover her tracks.

"And you still didn't get much sleep?" Charlotte said while raising an eyebrow at her.

Elizabeth blushed knowing what her Mother-in-law was trying to insinuate, but she was too embarrassed to admit it.

"You don't need to tell me." Charlotte said with a smile as she noticed Elizabeth's cheeks colouring. "Don't worry, nothing to be embarrassed about. I'd be surprised if you weren't… _tired_ … I've been here three weeks now and I see the looks the two of your share. You both needed some time away from me, and from the kids too. But don't worry, I won't embarrass you any further, we can just forget we had this discussion if you like."

Elizabeth paused and contemplated on how to reply to her Mother in-law.

"I'm thankful you've been here Mum. Jack and I did need the time away together, especially after our little argument where I took off and ended up dislocating my knee. And while we're being honest, yes your son and I are still very much in love. As much as we were the day we were married. I think you knew that though, and we've appreciated the space you've given us when we've needed it."

"Sweetie, I don't know why I haven't told you earlier but you're the best wife I could have asked for for my son, and the most amazing Mother I could have expected for my Grandchildren."

"Thank you Charlotte, I hope I can live up to those high expectations." Elizabeth said, feeling humbled at her Mother in-laws compliment.

"I know you will." She said giving her a smile.

Just then Tilly climbed off Elizabeth's lap and went over to the toy box on the other side of the room.

"She'll come around." Charlotte said, noticing Elizabeth's concern.

"I know. It's just upsetting see her when she's so clingy and upset, she's usually so happy and outgoing."

"As I just told you, you're a wonderful Mother. I'm sure once things have settled and she knows you're not going anywhere she'll be fine."

Charlotte and Elizabeth shared an understanding smile before looking back over at Tilly who was pulling all the toys out of her toy box.

"How about a cup of tea?" Charlotte suggested.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Charlotte got up and headed into the kitchen and left Elizabeth to sit back and relax while watching her daughter.

 _ **Later that evening.**_

"Where's Daddy?" Tilly cried as they ate their evening supper.

It was getting dark now and Jack still hadn't returned from picking up the buggy.

"Daddy's fixing the buggy, he should be home soon." Elizabeth told her daughter. She noticed Tilly hadn't had a bite to eat while everyone else had almost finished their meal. Elizabeth went over and picked her up out of her high chair and sat her on her lap. "I promise, Daddy will be home soon." Elizabeth said to Tilly before looking up at Charlotte and they shared a worried look.

Elizabeth tried to offer Tilly something to eat but she still refused.

"No hungy."

"Alright, let's go put you in the bath and then how would you like to sleep in bed with me tonight?" Elizabeth suggested, knowing that after last night's events and with Jack missing, it wasn't going to be easy to get her daughter to sleep.

Tilly nodded, and Elizabeth took her upstairs for a bath while Charlotte cleaned up the kitchen and then attended to Abby.

Elizabeth nursed Abby while Tilly sat by watching her little sister, not wanting to leave her Mother's side. Elizabeth noticed Abby had fallen asleep and she gently placed her down in her cradle. She then sat down on the bed and Tilly eagerly climbed up onto her lap.

"How about we go say goodnight to Grandma and then it can be our bedtime too?"

Tilly nodded and the two of them headed downstairs to find Charlotte.

"We're heading to bed now. I'll keep Tilly in bed with me so she sleeps."

Charlotte nodded as she understood.

"Get some sleep before that husband of yours is back home." She said giving her a sly smile.

Charlotte noticed the colour in Elizabeth's cheeks but also a small smile on her lips.

"He will be home soon Lizzie." She said, sounding more serious now as she tried to reassure her daughter-in-law.

"I'm sure he will." She said, knowing that Jack always kept his word, but her concern grew as she didn't expect him to be so late.

"Try to get some sleep, the both of you."

"Say goodnight to Grandma." Elizabeth said to Tilly.

"Goodnight Gamma." Tilly said as she went over and gave Charlotte a hug.

"Goodnight sweetie."

Elizabeth then headed back upstairs with Tilly's little hand clinging tightly onto hers.

They climbed into the bed and Elizabeth turned out the lantern before pulling the blanket up over them. Tilly snuggled up to her Mother and clasped onto her night gown with her little hand.

Elizabeth noticed the action and placed a kiss on the top of her daughter's head. Tilly quickly drifted off to sleep and Elizabeth tried to do the same herself, without much avail. Her thoughts kept returning to Jack as she wondered why he had been gone so long. She pondered on the previous nights events in which she had spent with Jack. It helped ease her mind, and she soon fell asleep.

 _ **A/N Thanks for reading :) Please let me know your favourite parts, or leave a review as they really inspire me.**_


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Elizabeth woke the following morning and felt Tilly's little feet resting on her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw her daughter splayed across the bed, still fast asleep. She smiled at her daughter's usual bedtime antics and then glanced over towards Jack's side of the bed. She'd expected him to be home after returning from fixing the buggy that broke down on the way home from Buxton. But his side of the bed was empty. Feeling anxious, she sat up, carefully shifted Tilly into the middle of the bed and tucked her in before quietly leaving the room.

She hurried downstairs hoping to find Charlotte and was shocked when she saw Jack at the bottom of the staircase.

"Jack!" She exclaimed as she hurried down the stairs and dived into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her down from the bottom step.

"I'm sorry." He said, noticing the anguish in her face before it quickly turned into relief. "I did get home late last night."

"I didn't know… I was so worried… I woke up… and you weren't there." She said between placing kisses on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about how you'd worry if you woke up without me. I should have stayed in bed." He apologised as he pulled her in again and closed the distance between them.

"Its fine Jack." She said, now feeling relieved knowing he was home.

"You sure didn't seem fine and I can feel your heart beating a mile a minute."

"You always make my heart race." She told him as she gave him a sweet smile, trying to convince him not to worry.

"Maybe so, but I don't believe it was for a good reason this time."

"It's slowing now, maybe if you kissed me you could quicken it up again." She suggested, hoping to distract him as she didn't want him to concern himself.

They both leaned in and shared a soft yet passionate kiss until they heard the front door open. They quickly pulled back from their kiss but were still wrapped up in each other's arms when they saw Charlotte enter through the front door.

"You two didn't have enough time together on your little trip to Buxton?" Charlotte teased them.

"Ma!" Jack exclaimed as he let go of his hold on Elizabeth. He knew without looking, that his wife's cheeks would be blushed, so he took hold of her hand to give her some reassurance.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone." Charlotte said with a grin as she made her way into the parlour and left the two of them alone.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, returning his gaze to Elizabeth as he ran the back of his hand down the side of her flushed cheek.

"You don't need to apologise for your Mother, she's my family too remember. Plus, there's no reason to apologise, we know she's staying in the house, it's to be expected she will be walking around in our home."

Jack placed a gentle kiss on her lips, trying to show gratitude for her understanding.

Just then they heard Tilly cry out from upstairs.

"I'll get her." Jack said as he let go of his embrace on Elizabeth and started to make his way upstairs.

They then heard Abby's small cries coming from the same room and Elizabeth started to follow Jack up the stairs.

"Daddy!" Tilly exclaimed as she sat up in the bed after seeing Jack enter the room.

"Hi sweet pea." He said, picking her up off the bed. "Boy I missed you." He said placing a kiss on her cheek. Tilly then gave him a sloppy wet kiss in return which caused him to smile.

Elizabeth picked Abby up out of her cradle, but her daughter continued to cry.

"I think someone is wet and hungry." Elizabeth said, realising her daughter needed her diaper changed and recognised her hungry cry.

"I'll get breakfast started, come down and join us when you're ready." Jack said as he noticed Elizabeth would have her hands full for a while.

"Thank you Jack, we'll be down soon."

Jack carried Tilly downstairs and left Elizabeth to attend to their baby.

"Ma, please tell me you're not cooking." Jack said as he entered the kitchen and saw his Mother.

"I'm not cooking."

"Are you just saying that to make me happy?" Jack asked, heading over to see what she was up to.

"Don't worry, I'm only making coffee." Charlotte said, and she noticed the frown on her son's face. "Coffee for myself." She insisted.

Jack knew his Mother had been doing well at backing off with the cooking and allowing Elizabeth free reign of her own kitchen, which made him feel relieved.

"Good morning Tilly." Charlotte said, greeting her granddaughter.

"Morning Gamma." Tilly said with a smile.

"You look happy this morning, must be because Mummy and Daddy are home huh?"

Tilly nodded her head and a smile played out on her lips before she lay her head down on Jack's chest.

"How about some oatmeal for breakfast?" Jack asked Tilly and he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Gamma cooking?" Tilly asked.

"No, I will be cooking."

"Okay." Tilly replied, sounding pleased.

"You can help me if you like." Jack suggested. He noticed a beaming smile on Tilly's face upon hearing his suggestion.

"Ma?" Jack started.

"Yes son."

"Once I've got this oatmeal going could you please watch Tilly and try to keep Elizabeth indoors? I have something to do outside."

"A surprise for Lizzie?"

"Something like that." He replied, not wanting to let his Mother know what he was up to.

 _ **Twenty minutes later**_

Elizabeth entered the parlour and found Charlotte and Tilly playing on the floor with the blocks.

"You're looking spry this morning." Charlotte stated as she saw her daughter in law enter the room.

"I did sleep well. Maybe it's because Jack was there, although I did get quite a shock this morning when I woke and thought he wasn't home."

"I'm sure you did sweetie. I'm really glad he's home though." Charlotte replied understandingly, as she supportively placed her hand on Elizabeth's upper arm. "So, you have plans for the day?"

"Johnathan has invited Tilly over for a playdate so we're heading over to the Coulter's later."

Tilly's eyes grew wide and a big grin made an appearance on her face as she overheard her Mother. She jumped up and ran over to Elizabeth and climbed onto her lap, vying for her attention since she had Abby in her arms.

"You excited about seeing Johnathan?" Elizabeth asked, seeing the excitement in her daughter's face while trying to give her some attention.

"John's now?" Tilly asked.

"After breakfast alright."

"I was going to head into the Saloon to play a game of poker later, I can give you a lift over to the Coulter's in the wagon if you like? I know I'd never hear the end of it from Jack if he knew I allowed you to walk into town with that bad knee of yours."

"That would be wonderful Charlotte. By the way, where is Jack?" Elizabeth asked, starting to wonder where her husband had gone.

"He had something to do outside, he said he wouldn't be long."

"Oh, okay."

"You know I've never told you, but I think it's wonderful that you and Rosie have been able to become such good friends. It's a testament to your character Lizzie."

"Oh… well… thank you Mum." Elizabeth replied, surprised by Charlotte's statement.

"I always knew Jack and Rosie were like oil and water and that it would never work out. You on the other hand surprised me right away. I knew you were special, and that you and Jack would be perfect together."

"Really, so soon?"

Charlotte nodded.

"I understand that Rosie's arrival into town must have been a thorn in your side for some time. As you now know though, she does have a big heart. Her big personality can often get in the way of seeing that, but it seems you've gotten past that and discovered the real Rosie."

"It was difficult for some time, especially since Jack and I had only just started courting. But I can assure you that Rosemary is now one of my best friends and I can't imagine not having her in my life. The community of Hope Valley would sure be a different place without her."

"I'm glad. You have no idea how pleased I was to see you as each other's bridesmaid's. You know I've known Rosie since she was a young child, so she will always hold a special place in my heart. In saying that though, I may not have known you as long, but I hold you in a very special place in my heart too Lizzie. That's extra special because you chose to be my son's wife and became a Thornton."

"Well it was an easy choice to want to be Jack's wife, but thank you Mum, it's very sweet of you to say." Elizabeth replied. "I know we have our differences, but really I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful Mother-in-law."

Just then Jack stepped in the room and interrupted their conversation.

"I just need to steal away my beautiful bride for a moment." Jack said offering his hand to Elizabeth as he pulled her up from the settee.

She gave him a puzzled look and took Abby from her arms before handing their baby over to his Mother. Elizabeth gave Charlotte a questioning look and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Me go too?" Tilly pleaded.

"You stay with Grandma, we'll be back in a moment." Jack told her. He noticed the pout on Tilly's face and was reminded of how she looked so much like Elizabeth.

Tilly then made her way over to Charlotte, feeling a bit dejected but realising her parents weren't going far.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked as Jack took her hand and lead her out of the parlour.

"You'll see." He said as he opened the front door and escorted her outside.

"Jack I'm still in my nightgown…" She said but was stopped by the sight before her. "What is this?" She asked as Jack walked her down the porch steps and she noticed a row of white rose bushes that had been planted out the front of their porch.

"I know you love roses, so for our anniversary I got you seven rose bushes. One for every year I've known and loved you." He said while wrapping an arm around her as they both looked over at the roses.

"Jack, they're beautiful." She said admiring the roses that were out in bloom before returning her attention back to her husband. "Thank you, I love them."

"I'm glad, and I plan to add another bush every year on our anniversary."

"That will be a lot of roses." She said, thinking of all the years they had ahead of them.

"It will be, but we have a lot of land." He reminded her.

"We do." She replied with a smile before looking over at the roses again. "This is amazing Jack. You're amazing." She said, kissing him on the lips. "You know I couldn't have asked for a better husband."

"He's pretty impressive this husband of yours, is he?" He joked.

"He certainly is, and he's very special to me."

"Tell me more." Jack said while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"He's very charming, thoughtful and handsome, and a wonderful Father. I love him very much." She said while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He sounds perfect."

"He's perfect for me." Elizabeth replied, and he noticed a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought over her words.

"Well I know for a fact that this husband of yours thinks he has the most amazing wife."

"Really?" She asked as a smile played out on her lips, and Jack nodded.

"He thinks she's everything he could have dreamed of and more. She's the most amazing wife and mother, and is the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on… I love her very much."

" _YOU_ love her?" Elizabeth asked with a giggle, noticing his slip in the conversation as he got caught up with his words.

"You know what I mean." He said with a grin on his face and he leaned in till their foreheads were touching. "I love you Elizabeth Thornton." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said as she gently nuzzled her nose against his.

Jack then leaned in and softly grazed his lips against hers, eventually she returned his gentle kisses with more amorous ones and they got caught up in the moment.

After a few moments they heard the front door open and they reluctantly broke away from each other's lips.

Tilly came running down the porch steps and headed straight for them. Jack scooped her up into his arms and she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"You like Mummy's new rose bushes?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"We go John's now?" She asked, not really interested in the roses as she was too excited about seeing her best friend.

"Mummy will take you after breakfast." Jack reminded her. "Breakfast!" Jack said to himself, remembering he'd left the oatmeal on the stove.

He hurried inside with Tilly who had started to giggle at his antics, and Elizabeth followed them inside.

Jack placed Tilly down on her feet and then quickly pulled the pot off the stove as the oatmeal had started to burn and smoke.

Elizabeth tried her best at holding back her laughter as she watched Jack. She was thankful her days of burning everything in the kitchen were behind her.

"Ma why didn't you take the oatmeal off the stove?" Jack asked as he noticed his Mother enter the kitchen while he pried open one of the nearby windows to air out the smoke-filled kitchen.

"You told me to stay out of the kitchen." She bluntly replied.

Jack sighed and then looked over at Elizabeth who had a smile on her face which she quickly tried to hide. He surprised her though and smiled in return which caused her to smile back.

"Come on, I'll take you girls to Abigail's for breakfast." He told them.

Tilly jumped up and down in excitement at the idea of eating at the Café while Elizabeth went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you can cook." She told him, hoping to ease his worry about burning their breakfast.

He gave her a quick kiss and then they all made their way upstairs to get ready to go into town.

 _ **Later that morning at the Coulter's row house**_

Elizabeth and Rosemary sat out the back of the row house while Tilly and Johnathan ran rounds around the gazebo.

"Oh Johnathan!" Rosemary said, standing up as she noticed him start to trample through her garden and Tilly was about to follow suit.

Tilly halted but Johnathan kept running until Rosemary caught up with him.

"Johnathan Leland Coulter!" Rosemary exclaimed. "You know not to trample through my garden."

"Sorry Ma." He said with a frown on his face as he quickly made his way out of the garden.

"How about you and Tilly go play in the new sand box Daddy made you?"

Both Johnathan and Tilly's eyes brightened, and they looked at each other and smiled.

"Come on Till, I'll show you where it is." He said, taking his younger friends hand and pulling her across the backyard and over to the sand box.

She eagerly followed him, trying hard not to stumble over her feet as she tried to keep up with her slightly older. Eventually she did fall, and she went tumbling down onto the soft grass, almost pulling Johnathan down with her.

Elizabeth went to stand to go over and help her daughter as she noticed the upset look on Tilly's face. However, before she got to her feet, Johnathan had already pulled Tilly up onto her feet again.

"Sowee." He said to her and she gave him a smile before they continued on their way to the sand box.

"Those two… one minute they're the biggest trouble makers in Hope Valley and the next they're the sweetest little angels." Rosemary told Elizabeth as they both sat back down.

"I can't agree more. When they're together it's either one way or the other."

"So, you were telling me that Faith has moved in next door." Elizabeth said, returning to their previous conversation.

"Oh yes, it's been wonderful having a neighbour again, especially Faith. Although you do know Lee and I still wished you and Jack were still there."

"That's sweet of you to say Rosemary. However, I'm not sure we'd even fit in there now that we have Abby. It's a good thing Lee has been onto building your house finally, I'm sure your row house is feeling smaller now Johnathan is getting older." Elizabeth said, looking down at her baby in her arms.

"On that note, there's also a reason as to why Lee has been hurrying with the new house."

"There is?" Elizabeth said, raising an eyebrow as suspicion filled her mind.

"There is. I'm expecting another baby in six months."

"Only six months? I'm surprised you kept it from me for so long."

"I really didn't want to, but Lee convinced me. After all Johnathan is three and a half now so we were expecting another to come along sooner, but well that didn't happen. But it made this one a pleasant surprise." Rosemary said, resting her hand on her stomach.

"That's wonderful Rosemary, I'm so pleased." Elizabeth said, and both women stood up and shared a hug.

They were then disturbed as Tilly cried out and both woman looked over towards the sand box. Both children were covered in sand and Tilly was rubbing her eyes and crying, and Elizabeth and Rosemary hurried over to the children. Rosemary took hold of Abby as Elizabeth attended to Tilly. She picked her up out of the sand box and brushed her down, and then noticed her eyes were red and filled with sand.

"Oh Tilly." Elizabeth said sympathetically. "Let's go inside and give your eyes a wash."

Elizabeth picked up her red teary-eyed daughter and carried her into the row house.

"Johnathan what happened here?" Rosemary asked as she noticed her son with a sullen look on his face.

"Me and Tilly were throwing sand." He reluctantly admitted.

"Well as soon as Tilly comes back you apologise alright."

"Yes Ma."

"That poor little girl. I think you need a lesson on social etiquette Mister."

"What's sowkle quiet?"

"It means you need to learn to be a little gentleman."

"Oh, like Daddy?" Johnathan asked.

"Yes, like Daddy."

Johnathan nodded his head, believing he understood now.

"Daddy wouldn't throw sand at you."

"That's correct, and as soon as Tilly is back out here you can tell her you're sorry."

"Just like Daddy?"

"Yes, your Father is good at apologies." Rosemary replied as she thought how she was always right and that Lee was always the one apologising.

Just then Johnathan got up out of the sandbox, brushed himself off and headed over to Tilly who had just exited the row house with Elizabeth.

"Sowee Tilly." He said, and then kissed her on her rosy cheek.

She smiled, and her Thornton dimples made an appearance as she forgot how upset she was.

"We pay hide and seek?" Tilly asked.

"Sure, I'll hide first. You come find me." Johnathan said, and he ran off.

"Little angels." Elizabeth said quietly to Rosemary.

The two women shared a smile upon watching the children as they ran off.

"He told me he was going to apologise like his Father." Rosemary said.

Elizabeth and Rosemary laughed and then sat back down and watched the children play.

 _ **A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I hope you enjoyed it though. I'm already well into writing the next chapter so I should have another up before the weekend..**_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 _ **6 months later**_

Jack had just returned from a two-week stint in Cape Fullerton. He was relieved to be home in time to celebrate both his daughter's birthdays. Abigail Grace was about to have her first birthday, and two days later Matilda Elizabeth would be turning three.

Elizabeth wasn't too keen on giving Tilly another birthday party this year but since Tilly had suggested she share a birthday with her little sister she felt she couldn't deny her that. Abby of course didn't know any different, she was just excited because her older sister was.

Tilly was now extremely fond of her little sister and was especially delighted in the fact that she had started to walk. Elizabeth wasn't however as happy to have an early walker, although she was proud of her youngest daughter's achievement.

Jack had been most disappointed in missing out on his daughter's first steps but was surprised when Abby took her first run right across the room as she greeted him home from Cape Fullerton.

"When did you learn to do that little Miss?" He asked her with a proud smile on his face as he pulled her up into his arms.

"She attempted her first walk just two days ago, but that's the first time she's made it the whole way across the room." Elizabeth told him.

"Looks like we're going to have a little runner on our hands now huh?" He said just as Tilly made her way down the hallway.

Upon seeing her Father, she ran up to him and begged to be picked up.

"You girls are getting so big." He said, pulling Tilly up into his other arm and he looked over both his girls.

"I'm almost three!" Tilly exclaimed. "And Abby's going to be one."

"I know, such big girls." He said proudly, but Tilly shook her head.

"One isn't big."

"No, but Abby is growing fast. You however are my big girl." He said, placing a kiss on Tilly's cheek, and then proceeded to do the same to Abby.

Elizabeth smiled while watching Jack interact with his daughters.

He noticed his wife standing across the room watching him as she happily swung her hips causing her skirt to twirl. He gave her a smile and his previous thoughts were lost, his mind now solely on her.

"Daddy!" Tilly exclaimed, as she noticed she'd lost her Father's attention.

"Yes?" Jack asked as he was broken out of his reverie, his attention now being returned to his daughters.

"Come play dolls?" Tilly pleaded.

"I'll come play soon alright. You take Abby and play with your dolls, I won't be long." He said, putting the girls down onto the ground.

"Ok Daddy." Tilly said, and she took Abby's hand. "Come sissy, let's pay babies."

"Bubba." Abby said. Tilly nodded and walked off into the parlour while Abby willingly followed her.

"Good evening Mrs Thornton." Jack said as he walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good evening Mr Thornton"

"I missed you." He said as relief washed over him as he was reminded how wonderful it felt to have his wife back in his arms.

"I missed everything about you."

Jack leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He was pleased when he heard the familiar little sigh she gave whenever she got lost in his kisses. Eventually, they reluctantly pulled away knowing their children were in the next room and they rest their foreheads on each other's.

"Two weeks felt longer than I thought it would." Elizabeth told him.

"I know what you mean." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist again. "Have you been looking after yourself? You seem a little thin."

"I'm fine Jack." She said, trying to brush him off so as not to worry him. "Jack what are you doing?" She asked as she noticed him span his hands wider around her waist.

"I'm trying to work out which corset you have on." He admitted before removing his hands from her waist and ran a finger across the edge of her fitted blouse above her chest as he tried to get a look at her corset.

"Jack Thornton!" She said laughing as she took his hand and removed it from its intended place.

"What? I'm a Mountie, I'm investigating."

"I think it's a little more than that." She said with a smile.

"Maybe so, but honestly Elizabeth, I am worried about you."

"So then why would you be investigating my corset?"

"Because I know which ones pull you in more than others."

"You know that?" She asked surprised.

"Of course I do." He said wrapping his arms around her again while pulling her in closer. "Didn't you learn a long time ago that I paid attention to whether your clothing is too tight or not?"

"Yes, and I was furious at you."

"Well yes, but that was well before we were married. We weren't even courting." He said, trying to defend himself.

"I didn't think you could tell the difference between corsets though!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't work that out until after we got married." He said mischievously.

She went to protest but he silenced her as he leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

"I'll forgive you." She said as they pulled away from the kiss. "On the basis that you kiss me like that again later."

"You can count on it and more." He told her with a grin and she gave him a smile.

"So, other than Abby starting to walk, what else happened while I was away?" Jack asked, changing the subject of conversation.

"I delivered a baby." Elizabeth said casually.

"What?" Jack asked, wondering if he heard correctly.

"I delivered Rosemary's new baby."

"How did that happen? Faith lives in the row house next door to them."

"Faith and Carson were both out of town. I left all the children with Abigail, so it was just Florence and I." Elizabeth said, and she noticed Jack's eyes were wide with surprise. "Don't look so shocked, I have had two of my own now you know, as well as helped with a few others."

"I'm not shocked Bella. I'm so proud of you." He said, his voice softening, and he placed a kiss on her temple. "So how did it all go?"

"Thankfully it all went according to plan and now I have a little namesake."

"You do? They named the baby Elizabeth?" He asked, and she nodded eagerly. He pulled her tighter into his arms. "That's wonderful!"

"I thought so too. It was very sweet of Lee and Rosemary to do. Oh, her full name is Elizabeth Rosemary."

"That's quite fitting, especially since Johnathan's middle name is Leland."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Sounds like you were pretty busy while I was gone. I hope you had time to miss me."

"Of course I did. I'm sure the Mounties kept you busy though..."

"I had plenty of time to miss you Bella." He said cutting in before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Daddy!" A little voice called from the parlour.

"Someone's calling to go play dolls." Elizabeth reminded him.

"How could I forget." Jack said with a smile, loving that he had the time to spend playing with his daughters.

"You don't wish we had a boy?" Elizabeth asked with concern apparent in her voice.

"Our girls are perfect Elizabeth. I wouldn't want to change a thing."

"Really?"

"I love my girls. We sure do make beautiful babies."

"You want to make another one?"

"Well making another one is always fun." Jack suggested with a grin on his face.

"It is." She said, giving him a small smile. "But I'm serious Jack, would you like another?"

"Why, are you...?"

"No, not now, but I mean maybe soon?" She asked.

"Of course I'd love more. Elizabeth… I'll have as many babies with you as you want." He said as he brushed back a tendril of her hair that had fallen down the side of her cheek. "Have you forgotten why I built so many rooms in this house?"

They shared a smile and he knew she hadn't forgotten.

"Daddy!" Tilly called out louder this time.

"Coming Tilly." Jack called out. "We'll finish this discussion later." He said while bringing his attention back to Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure there's more to discuss. Maybe we just need to put this idea into action."

Jack's raised an eyebrow upon hearing her bold suggestion.

"We will definitely put things into action. Later alright?" He said while giving her a kiss. He then reluctantly walked away before giving her a chance to answer. He looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a wink which she returned with a smile.

Jack sat on the floor in the parlour and played with his daughters while Elizabeth got supper ready. She made Shepherd's Pie, knowing that it was Jack, Tilly and Abby's favourite.

After dinner Elizabeth took the girls off for a bath while Jack tidied up the kitchen.

"No jumping in the bath Abby." Elizabeth said as her daughter grabbed the side of the bath, stood up and tried to jump.

She sat Abby back down into the water next to her older sister. Abby splashed the bubbles while Tilly covered her own face with the foam.

"I look like Daddy when he came home today." Tilly said giggling as she pat bubbles over her cheeks and chin.

"Does someone think I have a hairy face?" Jack asked as he entered the bathroom.

"I do!" Tilly exclaimed while Jack sat down beside the bath next to Elizabeth.

Abby then stood up and reached out to touch Jack's face.

"I think we have a consensus here." Elizabeth said laughing.

"I'm outnumbered by all you girls huh. I guess I do need to have a shave." Jack said as he ran his hand over the hair on his face that had grown while on his trip home from Cape Fullerton.

"Yes Daddy, you look funny." Tilly said while Abby squealed upon noticing her older sister's excitement.

"I think it's time you girls got out." Elizabeth suggested while noticing Tilly pouting.

Elizabeth pulled Abby out first and wrapped her up in the towel while Jack helped Tilly out. They both got the girls dried and dressed in their nightgowns.

"Daddy, you put me to bed tonight?" Tilly asked

"Sure. Give Mummy a kiss and I'll read you some books."

"Four books?" Tilly requested.

"Four? Maybe two."

Tilly nodded, gave her Mother a kiss goodnight and then took her Father's hand and lead him to her bedroom.

Elizabeth sat in the parlour and nursed Abby. Once she was asleep she carried her upstairs and placed her in her cradle.

The house now sounded unusually quiet, so Elizabeth went searching for Jack. After checking Tilly's room and finding her asleep she headed down stairs.

Elizabeth found him in the bathroom where he was shaving at the sink.

"Hi." He said, turning around as he spotted her in the small mirror that hung on the wall.

"Hi." She said, coming over and standing beside him at the sink. "You got onto that quickly."

"Shaving? Yeah, I gathered none of you were too impressed with that."

"I wouldn't say that. The girls seemed somewhat amused, but I kinda like it sometimes." She said as she leant her back against the cabinet and looked at him.

"Sometimes?" He asked, and he handed over the shaving blade to her to allow her to finish.

"Well." She started, trying to concentrate on where she was running the blade across his face. "It is nicer to kiss you when you're clean shaven."

"Oh, I guess I'll have to wait till you're done till I can kiss you."

"Seems so." She said as she paid careful attention as she ran the blade over the curves of his jawline.

Jack stood there, patiently waiting as he watched her. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't notice him studying every detail on her own face which just enamoured him more.

"Elizabeth." He said quietly.

"Stay still." She said as she finished off the last of what she was doing, concerned that she may cut him.

Jack pumped the water pump and she cleaned the blade under the running water before returning her attention to him.

"I can talk now?" He asked.

"Of course you can. I just didn't want you to get cut." She said.

"So, I can kiss you now?"

"No, not yet!" She said, resisting as he wrapped his arms around her. He still hadn't washed off the excess shaving cream from his face.

He chose to ignore her though and he leaned in and kissed her.

"Jack!" She exclaimed while pushing against his chest with her hands while laughing.

She wiped at her face, trying to remove the shaving cream and he laughed.

"Here let me help you." He said, grabbing a cloth and wetting it before wiping the shaving cream from her face.

"Thank you." She said quietly before she took the cloth and did the same to his face. It took her a little longer to remove it all but once she had finished she returned her eyes to his. She caught him studying her this time and blushed.

"I can't believe I can still make you do that." He said, as he placed his hand on the side of her face and ran his thumb across the smooth skin on her blushed cheek.

She wasn't really embarrassed, after all, she knew there was no longer anything to be embarrassed about when with Jack. That said though, his words always had some sort of effect on her. However simple they were, they could still make her heart race and cause a fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"Bella?" He asked, his voice sounding gentle as he noticed her mind ticking over.

To Jack's surprise she quickly leaned in and captured his lips with her own. She kissed him intensely as if he'd been gone for months, rather than two weeks and he willingly responded with as much resolve.

She took Jack's hands and walked backwards as she led him out of the bathroom, while hardly allowing their lips to part. However, once she reached the bathroom door she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, wondering why she'd stopped.

"Your Mother, where is she?"

"You have to mention my Mother now?" Jack groaned, not wanting to think of his Mother right now.

"Sorry, but she is staying here for the week."

"I saw her when I stopped in at the jail before heading home, she said there's a dart tournament on at the Saloon, she'll be out late."

"Good, come on the then." She said, pulling his arms and leading him out of the bathroom. "I'll help you forget all about your Mother." She said suggestively.

Elizabeth led him up the stairs, every so often stalling to let their kisses continue.

They got to the top of the stairs and Jack stopped this time.

"Elizabeth, you're not already pregnant are you?"

"No." She exclaimed. "Why would you even ask that?"

"You're just being…"

"Being what?"

"You're… eager…" Jack said, and he noticed her eyes widen and he realised he shouldn't have said anything.

"You think the only time I'm _eager_ is when I'm pregnant?" She said, standing with her hands on her hips now, her scary teacher face now on in full force.

"No… that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean Jack?"

"You just took me by surprise that's all." He said while taking her hands and removing them from her hips.

"You've been away for two weeks, I missed you. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course not and I missed you too sweetheart. I never should have said anything." Jack said, disappointed in how he had gotten them into this discussion in the first place and how he'd caused her confusion.

"Well, I'm glad you did because now I know."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I didn't mean it like that. I actually love it when you're _eager_ …"

"Really?" She asked, her voice now softening.

"Really. I'm starting to think that being away was worth it if I'm going to come home to this." He said, and he noticed her resolve softening.

"You know that you're not always the one that is initiating this… eagerness."

"No, I'm not and I like it when you remind me of that." He said with a smile as she stepped closer and rest her hands on his chest. "So, does this mean we can make up now?"

"Me being eager and now we also need to make up. You think you can handle that Mr Thornton?" She said, her voice now soft with a longing to it.

"I'll try my best, for your sake."

"For my sake?" Elizabeth giggled and took hold of his hands again and they continued on their way to the bedroom.

"Ok, for the both us." He said, correcting himself.

 **A/N Well can't believe I made it to chapter 50! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Also I have a new fic coming out soon that will be a 4 parter entitled "Finding Our Way" It will be a J &E honeymoon fic. So keep an eye out for it if you're interested. :)**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

It was a warm spring afternoon in Hope Valley as Elizabeth sat by the edge of the pond writing in her journal. She looked up and across the pond to where she saw Jack out in the row boat with their two daughters. Every so often she noticed Tilly's and Abby's heads bob up above the rim of the boat while her husband struggled to safely seat them back down. Elizabeth chuckled to herself watching them before returning to her journal.

Elizabeth became so caught up in her writing that she was surprised when two little girls clambered onto her lap. She put her journal aside and brought them into her arms as they wrapped their own little arms around her.

"You girls have fun with Daddy?"

Both girls nodded their heads before returning their affections back to their Mother again, reacting as if they hadn't seen her all day. A moment later Jack joined them, he sat down on the grass next to his wife and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Dada kiss?" Abby asked as Tilly giggled upon hearing her sister.

"All my girls want a kiss huh?" Jack asked, and he kissed Abby on the cheek before doing the same to Tilly.

"Well Daddy's kisses are the best." Elizabeth pointed out, as she looked over at Jack and they both smiled at each other.

Abby then proceeded to climb off Elizabeth's lap and went over to Jack.

"I don't know what you've been feeding the girls Elizabeth, but they wouldn't sit still in the boat today."

"I noticed." Elizabeth said with a small laugh. "I saw Ned sneakily giving them candy this morning when we were at the Mercantile."

"Well that explains it then." He said with a small laugh.

"I still have mine!" Tilly said, pulling out a half-eaten soft candy from the pocket of her dress before proudly presenting it to her parents.

Elizabeth winced noticing the sticky candy that must have been sitting in her daughter's skirt for a few hours.

"What happened to Abby's candy?" Elizabeth asked.

"She didn't like it. She spat it out and gave it to John." Tilly casually pointed out, referring to Lee and Rosemary's son.

"Oh." Elizabeth said as Jack and her tried to hide their laughter. "Well, next time don't give people food that's already been put in your mouth alright girls?"

Both Tilly and Abby nodded in agreement. Tilly popped her own candy back in her mouth and Abby yawned before relaxing her head onto her Father's chest.

"Maybe we should head home. Looks like someone needs a nap." Jack said as he noticed Abby's eyes slowly opening and closing.

"Yes, both you girls need a nap today, you're going to Aunty Abigail's this evening." Elizabeth told them.

"They are?" Jack asked surprised.

"You've forgotten what today is?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course not. It's our five-year anniversary since the day I asked you to marry me. That's why I took the day off work to spend with you."

"What's a rosal?" Tilly asked.

"A proposal is when you ask someone to marry you." Jack informed her.

"To have a weeding?"

"Yes a wedding, but it's also when you ask someone to spend the rest of their life with you." He continued.

"You wanted to mawwee Mummy cause you like kissing her?" Tilly asked.

"Well, that's one of the reasons…" Jack said as he was surprised at his daughter's suggestion and had to think before giving her an appropriate answer. "But I really wanted to marry Mummy because she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He started, now looking into Elizabeth's eyes. "Inside and out and I count myself as the luckiest man in the world to somehow have won Mummy's love."

"Inside and out?" Tilly asked confused as she looked over at her Father.

"Outside means her physical beauty." He said looking at Elizabeth again before looking back at Abby. "As in how pretty she is. Inside though is her heart. She is kind, generous, patient, intelligent, understanding and so many more amazing qualities."

"Ok." Tilly said, feeling satisfied with his answer as she snuggled into Elizabeth, who was distracted by hearing her husband's words and she smiled at him.

Jack and Elizabeth then noticed that Abby had fallen asleep in Jack's arms.

"Time to put this little munchkin to bed." Jack said and they all stood up.

"And this one too." Elizabeth said referring to Tilly as she took her hand as they started to make their way home.

 _Later that evening…_

"I'm so sorry Abigail." Elizabeth said as Tilly and Abby chased each other through Abigail's kitchen. "Maybe I shouldn't have let them nap so long today."

"It's fine Elizabeth. This way at least I will get to spend some time with them."

"Well if you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure." Abigail insisted.

"Can you keep Jack distracted for ten minutes for me?"

"I will." Abigail said, understanding what Elizabeth's plan was.

"Girls I'm going now." Elizabeth said, and her daughters stopped what they were doing and ran over to her.

"Where you going Mummy?" Tilly asked while Abby clung to her Mother's skirt.

"Daddy and I are going on a special date. We will be back in a few hours."

"What's a date?" Tilly asked as she tilted her head to the side and looked up at her Mother.

"It's when two people who love each other spend some time alone and go out together."

"Oh. Like when Daddy takes me horse riding, or out on the row boat all by ourselves?"

"Something like that." Elizabeth answered as she smiled at her daughter's reply.

Elizabeth picked up Abby and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You girls be good for Aunty Abigail alright?" Elizabeth reminded them and then kissed them goodbye.

She handed Abby over to Abigail before thanking her again and then made her way outside the kitchen door.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jack asked when he walked in from the dining room almost ten minutes later.

"Mummy's on a date." Tilly said casually.

"Without me?" Jack asked, feeling somewhat perplexed.

He noticed Tilly had a worried look on her face and he went over and picked her up.

"I'm sure Mummy's waiting for me somewhere." He said, trying to console his daughter.

"She is, and she asked me to give you this." Abigail said handing him an envelope.

Jack placed Tilly back down onto the ground and took the envelope from Abigail and slowly opened it.

" _Take a walk with me…"_ The note read, and Jack recognised Elizabeth's familiar hand writing. He looked up at Abigail who motioned toward the front door of the Café and his gaze followed her direction.

Jack kissed his daughter's goodbye and then headed for the front door of the café.

He opened the door and saw a pathway of mason jars and lit candles, displayed much like the night he proposed to Elizabeth.

Jack then noticed Elizabeth making her way over from down the side of the Café's porch.

"Like our proposal." Jack whispered to her as she reached his side.

Elizabeth nodded and they quietly looked into each other's eyes and held their gaze.

"Oooh so pwetty!" Tilly said as she squeezed past her Father's legs to look at all the candles and Abby followed her. This went unnoticed by Jack and Elizabeth and Abigail ushered the girls back inside the café and closed the door behind them.

Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her in close, her hands ran up around his neck and she closed the distance between them even more.

"So, will you take a walk with me?" She asked quietly as a smile played out on her lips.

"Actually, I want to change something tonight. I want to kiss my wife before we take a walk…"

Elizabeth smiled upon hearing his words and they both leaned in till their lips met. Their soft gentle kisses lingered until they heard a nearby disturbance.

They looked over to the café window by their side and saw Tilly and Abby peering through the glass, their little faces pressed up against the window pain as they looked up at them. Jack and Elizabeth laughed as they watched their daughters.

"Maybe we should take that walk." Jack suggested as he picked up the lantern she'd left on the nearby table and he then held out his elbow for Elizabeth to take hold of.

They waved goodbye to the girls who blew them kisses through the window. Jack and Elizabeth did the same in return and then Elizabeth took hold of Jack's arm and they headed out onto the main street. They walked down the pathway of candles which led them all the way to the Church.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked as he felt her guiding him towards the pond.

"I thought we could have a picnic out in the row boat."

"Like our first unofficial date." He told her as he remembered.

She nodded and gave him a smile.

Jack helped Elizabeth into the row boat and then got in himself before rowing them out to the middle of the pond. Once they were a fair way out he stopped. They looked back towards the Church and looked over the beautiful array of candles lighting up the grounds in front of the Church.

"You hungry?" Elizabeth asked after a few moments.

"Sure." He replied as he watched her reach for the picnic basket she had left in the row boat earlier. "Let me guess, roast beef sandwiches?"

"Yes." She smiled upon realising he remembered. "I could have easily made something else this time, but I thought it might be nice to reminisce."

"Anything with beef is always welcome, but yes, your cooking has greatly improved." Jack said as she handed him a sandwich.

They sat in companionable silence as they ate their sandwiches while occasionally stealing glances at each other.

"It's nice to have you all to myself for a change." Jack said as he was reminded again that they were alone, which didn't happen too often these days.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you… and technically we're not alone."

"We're not?" Jack asked as he looked out around the pond to see who could be there.

"Jack" She said, trying to gain back his attention and he looked at her. She cautiously moved over to his side of the boat and he steadied the boat as she did so. She carefully sat down on his lap and looked into his eyes. "I don't mean out there, I mean here…" She said taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Really?" He asked, and she noticed the excitement in his eyes and the smile on his lips and knew that he understood.

"Yes really." She said smiling back at him. "We're going to have another baby."

Upon hearing her confirmation, in his excitement he quickly ran his hands through her hair and gently brought her head down towards him until their lips met. He felt the boat sway and he quickly pulled back from the kiss to steady them.

"Careful, we might lose an oar." Elizabeth said laughing.

"And we'd be stuck out here all night." Jack said, wondering whether it would really be that bad after all.

"Abigail knows where we are, she'd find us."

Jack grinned and leaned in for another kiss, being more careful this time not to rock the boat.

"While I liked the idea of picnicking in the row boat for old times' sake, maybe I should have taken you on a picnic where no one could find us…"

Jack raised an eyebrow upon hearing her.

"We still could go somewhere, we've barely been gone an hour." He reminded her, and she smiled.

Jack picked up the oars and she went to stand, intending on going back on the other side of the boat, but he stopped her.

"You're fine here." He told her as he held onto her and then settled her on the seat in between his legs.

He picked up the oars and started to row and she felt his biceps every so often brush against the side of her arms as he pulled at the oars.

"You can lean back if you want." He suggested, noticing that she was sitting quite upright.

She carefully leaned her back into his chest and tried to relax. The rocking motions caused by his body working on the oars weren't so much relaxing, but she did feel protected being surrounded by his strength.

Soon enough they reached the shore. Jack helped her out of the row boat before pulling the boat up onto the shore. He then took her hand and they briskly walked home.

Jack opened the front door of their house and allowed Elizabeth to enter before he followed her in. He quickly pulled her into his arms before she could get further away from him and he knocked the front door shut with the heel of his shoe.

She smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and she rest her hands on his upper arms. They both leaned in until their lips met, and their kisses quickly intensified. Jack carefully walked her backwards, their lips never leaving each other's as they crossed the room. They stopped at the bottom of the staircase and Jack pulled away from their kisses.

"Thank you." He whispered breathlessly.

"Whatever for Jack?"

"For giving me another baby." He said and then gave her a brief gentle kiss before looking into her eyes again.

"Well I didn't exactly make this baby all on my own." She reminded him as she gave him a small smile while she started to remove her coat. He placed his hands over hers and then proceeded to undo the buttons of her coat himself before removing it from her shoulders, then slipping it off her arms, and then hanging it over the railing of the staircase.

"You may not have made this baby on your own, but I'm still thankful as you're the one that's left with all the hard work when it comes to bringing this child into the world."

"It doesn't seem so hard when I know at the end of it we both get a tiny little person that is a part of the both of us. I'd do it a dozen times if you wanted me to."

"A dozen?" Jack asked surprised and she nodded before starting to undo the buttons on his coat now.

"I know neither of us seriously wants a dozen, but you know what I mean. I love you so much Jack, you make me so happy. Therefore, my desire to make you happy is so strong that I wouldn't be able to say no to you, and I wouldn't want to either." She said as she slipped her hands inside his coat, up onto his shoulders and then pushed the coat down his arms to remove it.

"That's so sweet of you Elizabeth and I love you too, which is why if you asked for a dozen I also couldn't say no." He said now helping her remove the coat before placing it over the railing next to hers.

Elizabeth smiled and then started to make her way up the first step on the staircase, before she could get further thought Jack pulled her up into his arms.

"Jack!" She said, pronouncing his name with surprise.

"I think we need to get moving if we're going to do what we intended to do. Otherwise the two children we already have are going to start to wonder where we are."

"And Abigail too." She reminded him.

"I think Abigail probably knows already." He told her, and he noticed her cheeks redden.

He kissed one of her blushed cheeks and she then buried her head into his neck as he proceeded to carry her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

 _ **A/N Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this. I'm just sorry it took me so long to update this story (it was my first chapter since S5ep9)**_

 _ **I guess I put in this chapter a lot of things we were one day hoping to see on the show but obviously won't be now.**_

 _ **During the time I haven't been writing fic I've started up at new IG account which works somewhat like fic - I post a pic of Jack and/or Elizabeth and then write a sentence as if it's from them. It's helped me find joy in the show again and I've had some fun with it. Some of the stories in this fic I have incorporated into it but there's also plenty of new ones too. If you'd like to check it out you can find me at thornton_clan**_

 _ **Also if you haven't already checked it out I wrote a short honeymoon fic with a happy ending Epilogue (its also briefly entails Tilly and Abby's future also) If you're interested it's called "Finding Our Way."**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review, I love hearing from all of you!**_


	52. Chapter 52

**Hi Hearties,**

 **This was a last minute idea that I was hoping to get up for Mother's Day. Unfortunately it didn't happen but I'm sure you'll still enjoy it today :)**

Chapter 52

Jack, Elizabeth, Tilly and Abby sat on a picnic rug under the old Maple tree out the back of their house. It was Mother's Day and Jack had made arrangements with Bill so he could take the day off to spend with Elizabeth and their girls.

"You look tired." Jack stated sympathetically as he looked over at Elizabeth as Tilly ran off to play on the swing under the maple tree with Abby chasing after her.

"I am a little." She replied as she packed up the last of their leftover items from lunch and placed them in a basket to carry back to the house.

"I don't remember you being this tired when pregnant with Matilda or Abigail." Jack pointed out, knowing she was almost in her second trimester now.

"It may just be that I have two busy girls to look after this time around."

Jack moved closer to her side on the picnic rug and tucked a long curl of her hair behind her ear that the wind had blown in her face.

"Why don't you go take a nap? I can watch the girls." He suggested.

"They both need a nap too, I'll rest when they do."

"Let's head inside then." Jack said as he gently placed a necklace made of dandelions over her head which she wore it proudly. Jack had helped Tilly and Abby create it earlier that afternoon to give to Elizabeth for Mother's Day. She gave him a smile as he carefully adjusted her hair through the necklace. Once he was satisfied with its placing, he looked back up into her eyes.

"I can take the girls. You finish off the bed frame you're working on in the barn." Elizabeth suggested. They had started making plans to move Abby out of their room. Both girls had said they wanted to share a room and Abby had insisted that she needed a big girl bed even though she wasn't quite two years old yet.

"You're sure?" Jack asked with concern.

"I'm sure."

They stood up from their spot on the picnic rug and Jack went over to round up the girls. Once encouraging them towards the house he returned to Elizabeth and kissed her on the cheek before heading into the barn.

An hour later Jack entered the unusually quiet house and made his way upstairs. He knew Elizabeth had been finding it difficult to sleep lately so he mostly went up to check that she was napping.

He entered their bedroom and found Elizabeth asleep in the bed with Tilly and Abby snuggled up as close to her as they could manage. He smiled and then quietly headed back down stairs to find something to keep himself busy while waiting for them to wake.

Another hour passed, and Jack heard footsteps. Knowing they were Elizabeth's he quickly closed his sketch pad just as Elizabeth entered.

"You're drawing?" She asked as she stood by his side now. "Can I see?"

"I guess since it's almost finished you can." He said as he opened the book to reveal a sketch of Elizabeth, Tilly and Abby.

"Jack, this is amazing." She said in awe, noticing how much detail he'd put into the picture. "You did this just today?"

"I've been working on it for a few days. I was hoping to have it done this morning for Mother's Day, it just needs a few little finishing touches." He said, standing from his desk.

"It's beautiful. I love how you see me, and the girls too." She said, noticing how much thought and creativity it would have taken for him to draw this. She saw the preciseness in the drawing, almost as if it were a photo, and knew their faces must be deeply imbedded in his mind for him to be able to draw this from scratch.

She brought her hand up into his hair and leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, trying to show her gratitude of his gift and everything that it entailed.

"It's not so hard when I have beautiful subjects to draw." He said while giving her a smile, and a smile formed on her own lips when she heard his words.

"I love it Jack, thank you."

"I love you sweetheart." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." She said and then noticed a grin appear on his face "What?"

"You're wearing my shirt." He said, now paying attention to what she was wearing, shocked that he hadn't realised earlier as it was also the only thing she appeared to be wearing.

"I am…" She said cautiously.

"Not that I mind at all, I actually love it when you wear my clothes, but is there a reason for it?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"There is, but not the reason you're thinking Jack Thornton." She said with a smile on her face. "It's laundry day and most of my clothes don't fit so I didn't really have any other options."

"As alluring as you look in my shirt, I'm going to buy you some new clothes."

"Jack you don't have to do that, my clothes will be dry in a few hours." She insisted.

"Bella… I know you napped but you're still tired, you need a break. I'm going to take you out this evening and you'll need something to wear."

"It's Sunday, the Mercantile and Dottie's Apparel are closed. We can't possibly get anything this afternoon. As for dinner tonight, we don't even have a babysitter."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll have all this sorted." He said placing a kiss on her for head. "You sit down and rest while the girls are still napping, I'll sort this out."

Elizabeth sighed but agreed to Jack's suggestion. She wasn't sure she wanted to go out for the evening, but it sure did sound nice to spend some alone time with Jack and not have to cook dinner.

Half an hour later Jack returned. He hurried through the front door of their house with Rosemary in tow. The two of them carrying what Elizabeth gathered was an assortment of clothing items.

"What is this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack said you need clothes, so I brought clothes." Rosemary said casually as she headed into their parlour and Elizabeth and Jack followed her.

"Rosemary, you don't have to do this." She insisted.

"I know I don't have to, but I wanted to." Rosemary replied as she lay down the assortment of dresses, skirts and blouses over the settee in the parlour. "They're all from the dress shop, you may have to try them on before choosing, as I'm not sure of your exact size now that you're… expanding."

"Expanding?!" Elizabeth said with wide eyes as she felt Jack place a comforting arm around her. "I'm having a baby."

"I know that." Rosemary said casually as she placed a light pink coloured dress in Elizabeth's arms. "Try this one, it's beautiful, and I know it's your colour."

Just then Tilly and Abby came into the parlour, their eyes widening as they looked over the assortment of clothing.

"Pwetty." Tilly exclaimed before Abby copied her older sister and said the same thing.

Elizabeth smiled at the girls, now forgetting Rosemary's insinuation.

"Pick anything you like." Jack encouraged her.

"I'm not sure this…" She started.

"Try it on, I'm sure it will look beautiful on you." Rosemary said, trying to encourage her.

"Alright." Elizabeth said, and she hurried upstairs to try on the dress.

"Daddy, can Abby and I have a dress?" Tilly pleaded.

"Not today sweet pea."

Tilly slumped down onto the settee and sighed.

"Gosh where does she get that from?" Rosemary asked with a smile as she looked from Tilly and back to Jack. "She certainly hasn't picked that up from Elizabeth."

"I have no idea. She's obviously the spitting image of Elizabeth in the looks department, and she's so much like her in many ways, but then I realise she's also her own person. That or she's gotten her bad habits from somewhere else."

Rosemary smiled as she listened to Jack.

"This one however is our little wild adventurer." Jack said, picking Abby up and looking at her as she started to giggle, knowing that her Father was talking about her. "You've got Mummy's hair but everything else about you is all me." He said, noticing her hazel eyes, long eyelashes and the dimples in her cheeks as she giggled.

"Well let's hope she doesn't want to follow in her Father's footsteps too closely." Rosemary pointed out and she then noticed a confused look on Jack's face. "I can't imagine you or Elizabeth wanting her to be a Mountie one day."

"Women can't be Mounties." Jack pointed out, thinking that was a safe enough argument to dismiss that idea.

"No, but maybe in another 20 or so years…"

"Please don't mention that in front of Elizabeth."

"Oh Jack, I'm not being serious. It's unlikely to happen. It's just that even without you telling me, I see how much Abby is like you when you were a young boy."

"I know she is, Elizabeth notices it too. Just please don't mention this Mountie idea around Elizabeth alright. She already has enough to deal with at the moment, there's no point borrowing worry."

Rosemary nodded understandingly.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called out from the upstairs bedroom.

"I'll be right back." Jack said to Rosemary. "You'll watch the girls?"

"Of course." Rosemary replied, and Jack hurried out of the parlour and headed up stairs to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth…" Jack whispered as he saw her upon entering the bedroom.

She looked over at him as she heard the soft-spoken way in which he pronounced her name. His eyes were fixated on her while glazed over as if it was the first time he'd ever really taken in her beauty. She was familiar with this look though and she certainly knew it wasn't the first time he had paid such attention to her. She walked towards him and she noticed a small smile become apparent on his lips and his eyes awoke from their daze.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." He whispered.

"I don't even have the dress on properly." She smiled. "Can you help me?"

She turned around, presenting her back to him as the dress hung loosely on her body as she awaited for the back to be pulled in like a corset. Now they'd been married four years, Jack knew exactly what to do with the dress, but he let his hand linger while running it down the soft smooth skin on her back. He noticed her shiver at his touch, so he leaned in wrapped his arms around her while resting his head against her ear.

"You're cold?" He asked, and she felt the warmth of his breath on her cheek.

"I don't know…" She asked somewhat puzzled. "I was thinking about whether the butterflies in my stomach were because of you, or from the baby."

He smiled and stepped back before walking around till he was facing her. He placed his hand on her stomach hoping to feel something.

"Must've just been me." He said with a grin after feeling nothing. "I felt you shiver."

Elizabeth longed to wrap her arms around him and pull him in for a kiss, but she was holding up the lose fitting dress around her body.

"Why are you still smiling Jack?"

"Because I see you keep gazing at my lips." He said, his smile getting bigger.

"Oh." She said blushing.

"I'm glad I can still make you do that also." He said, taking a step closer towards her so they were only inches apart.

"Also?"

"The butterflies, the shivering, the lip gazing, the blushing. Just to name a few." He said teasingly, and he noticed she was speechless for a few moments.

"Two can play at this game. I saw the way you looked at me when you first walked in the room."

"Looked at you what way?"

"Like…" She started and then realised she'd been caught exactly where he wanted her to be as he wrapped his arms around her and waiting to hear her words. His unspoken words for her that he wanted her to know just from his gaze. "like it's your first time looking at me, and you're thinking I'm beautiful. It's the same way you also looked at me on our wedding day, and a lot of other days since."

He grinned, and her arms wrapped around him. They were embracing each other so closely now that there was no chance of her dress slipping to the floor, that was unless one of them made a move to step away.

"How did both these conversations somehow turn out to be a win win for you?" She said smiling.

"I don't think it was all bad for you was it?"

"No, it wasn't."

He moved in closer and their noses gently grazed each-others. Jack then leaned in and kissed her, and she sighed as their kisses continued. A moment later she felt his hands roam inside the back of the opening of her dress.

"Jack…" She said, thinking they should stop but she didn't feel convinced enough herself and her request to ask Jack wasn't at all convincing either.

"Rosemary's downstairs, and the girls…" She said as they eventually pulled away from each other and she pulled her dress back up.

"I know." He said feeling disappointed. He wasn't disappointed in her, just with the inability to fulfil both their desires due to their current circumstances.

"Later." She told him, and he smiled as he noticed she understood. "Could you please do my dress up now?"

"Of course." He said, and he walked around and faced her back again as he started to work on the strings at the back of the dress.

"Elizabeth? Jack?" They heard Rosemary call as they heard her walk up the hallway towards their bedroom. "Oh Jack." She said, as she walked in the room and noticed him working on the strings. "You've been married over four years now and you still can't work these things out?"

Rosemary gently pushed him aside and took the strings from his hands and started to adjust Elizabeth's dress herself.

Tilly and Abby then came into the room and climbed up onto the bed and watched Elizabeth as Rosemary worked on the dress.

"Mummy's a princess." Tilly said smiling.

"She is." Jack said, sitting down onto the bed and the girls climbed onto his lap. "You have the most beautiful Mummy in the whole world."

Tilly and Abby smiled as they looked up at their Mother.

"This dress is perfect for you Elizabeth." Rosemary said as she stepped back and admired the dress on her friend. "Not as beautiful as when you wore the wedding dress that I designed for you however, but this is still beautiful non the less."

Elizabeth and Jack shared and understanding look between them regarding Rosemary's words and they both smiled.

"You were the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." Jack said looking at his wife. His words were lost on Rosemary, but Elizabeth certainly heard them.

"Well I'm done here for now. I need to head home to nurse Beth but drop your girls off whenever you're ready."

"We're going to Aunty Rosie's tonight?" Tilly asked excitedly.

"For a few hours yes." Jack replied as he noticed Abby wasn't so excited as she clung onto him a little tighter.

"Mummy and I are just going out for a few hours. You can have a play with Johnathan and help Auntie Rosie with the baby, then Mummy and I will come pick you up." Jack informed his daughters, and he noticed Abby relax in his arms as her concerns dissipated.

Rosemary headed home, and Jack and Elizabeth packed up a few things in a basket for the girls to take to the Coulter's.

"I don't have anything to go with this dress. None of the buttons on my coats will do up." Elizabeth said, sounding disappointed.

"You could wear my serge, you know I always liked you in red."

"Jack Thornton I can not wear your serge."

"Why not?"

"You know why not." She said laughing.

"But you look good in anything, and even better in nothing…" He said suggestively.

"Jack…" She warned him before looking around for their daughter's, and when she didn't see them she leaned in and kissed him.

"I wasn't expecting that." He said with a grin on his face after receiving a kiss. He was surprised that she hadn't playfully chastised him instead.

"I didn't think you would be expecting it, but I thought if I gave you what you wanted then we'd get out of the house sooner."

"Well you didn't exactly give me _everything_ I wanted." He said and then realised by the look on her face that she likely would chastise him now, so he continued before she could say anything. "You're… everything… I want." He said, pronouncing his words softly and gradually.

He noticed his words stopped her in her tracks, exactly as he'd planned. He grinned at her, realising his plan worked, and he noticed her relax.

"I want you too Jack, really I do, but now isn't the time." She said, and he followed her gaze that went across the room to their two daughters who were busy playing. "But it will be worth the wait."

"I know it will." He agreed. "You're my everything Elizabeth."

Her heart softened and the flutter in her stomach returned upon hearing his words.

He noticed her place her hand on her heart as she reacted to his words.

"So… will you wear my serge?" Jack asked with a sly smile.

"You had me for a moment there Jack Thornton, but you pushed your luck." She said, now broken out of her reverie, but she still smiled.

"I wasn't entirely serious. I guess I was tempted to ask because I found you alluring when wearing my shirt earlier today."

She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I love it when you wear my clothes, especially my serge."

"Later" She whispered to Jack as Tilly and Abby walked up to them.

"Mummy are you going to be a Mountie?" Tilly asked.

"No, she's not." Jack said a little too quickly.

"If women could be Mounties I think I would make a good one." She insisted while pulling Abby up into her arms and placing her on her hip.

"In some ways I'm sure you would but…"

"But what?"

"It's too dangerous." Jack said, knowing she wasn't going to take his words lightly but knew he needed to be honest.

"But that's ok for you?" Elizabeth queried him.

"I'm not a Mother."

"You're a Father and a husband." She reminded him as she repositioned Abby on her hip who was watching the exchange between her parents.

"Elizabeth… it's my calling." He reminded her, and she picked up on the anguish in his voice.

"I know…" She said her own tone now softening. She knew he was right, after all it was her own calling to teach that was what brought her to Hope Valley.

"Thank you for understanding. I know it's not easy." Jack said, feeling sympathetic towards her concerns.

She quietly nodded, and he took her hand before taking Tilly's and they headed out the door.

"You're not wearing Daddy's serge?" Tilly asked as she looked up at Elizabeth.

"No, I'm not."

"You're not going to be a Mountie?" Tilly asked, her question now getting more to the point of her concerns again.

"I'm definitely not going to be a Mountie." Elizabeth assured her.

"I'm glad Mummy."

"Why's that?" Elizabeth asked, concern apparent in her voice as she wondered how she envisioned Jack's occupation.

"Because I want you to stay home with us. Abby and I will be scared if you and Daddy both have to go away."

Elizabeth wanted to bring her eldest daughter into her arms, but she was already carrying Abby. She realised Abby needed her just as much, as although Abby wasn't old enough to understand the conversation, she did pick up on everyone's apprehension and uneasiness.

"Oh Tilly." Jack said, concern apparent in his voice as he picked her up. "There's times where I need to go away, and maybe there will even be times where Mummy may need to go away for a bit, but the both of us would never leave you girls at the same time."

"But you're leaving us tonight at the Aunty Rosie's." Tilly reminded her parents as she started to become even more apprehensive about her parents leaving.

"We're just going to the Café for dinner Tilly. We'll only be a few minutes away."

Tilly sighed while trying to process her thoughts. She did realise the distance between the Coulter's row house and the café wasn't so far. Jack lifted Tilly up onto the wagon before taking Abby from Elizabeth's arms while Elizabeth climbed up onto the wagon herself. Jack then handed Abby back to his wife and she placed her daughter on her lap while they waited for Jack.

"Tilly if you're really scared you can ask Aunty Rosemary to come get us at the cafe alright?"

"Alright." She said and felt somewhat more relieved.

Elizabeth placed a kiss on top of Tilly's head and then Jack motioned for the horse to head off and they made their way into town.

 **A/N Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	53. Chapter 53

A/N Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I haven't been so motivated to write but I have been devouring through everyone else's fics.

Just a short recap from the last chapter since it's been over two weeks now since I updated. It was Mother's Day, Jack got Bill to cover for him, so he could have the day off to spend with Elizabeth and his daughters. Elizabeth's pregnant again and none of her clothes are fitting so Jack talked Rosemary into bringing over a heap of dresses from the store for Elizabeth to choose from as she needs a dress to wear as Jack has plans to take her out for the night. We left off with them traveling into town where they were going to drop their daughter's off at the Coulter's before spending their evening together.

 **Chapter 53**

Jack and Elizabeth dropped their daughter's off at the Coulter's and then went to head into town. Elizabeth went to get back in the wagon but as she was about to climb up she felt Jack's hand grasp onto her upper arm. She turned and gave her husband a quizzical look, and he took her hand and guided her away from the wagon.

"I thought we could take a walk into town." He said, while letting go of her arm and finding her hand.

Elizabeth smiled as she felt Jack's fingers slip through her own as they started to walk the short distance into town.

After entering the café, Jack helped Elizabeth remove her coat before they seated themselves down at one of the tables.

"How are my favourite couple? I was starting to wonder if you'd make it here tonight." Abigail said as she greeted Jack and Elizabeth with a smile, while holding her usual pot of coffee in her hand.

Before either could reply, Elizabeth made a dash for the kitchen and headed out the side door.

"The coffee." Jack pointed out to Abigail as he quickly stood and hurried after Elizabeth. He knew exactly what was wrong and was certain Abigail would work out the problem too.

Jack caught up with Elizabeth outside the kitchen door and he placed his hand on her back, trying to be supportive while waiting for his wife to recuperate and catch her breath.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern.

Elizabeth nodded as she turned to face Jack, now looking like she had more colour in her face than she had only moments ago.

"It seems none of your children are keen on coffee." She told him with a smile.

"My children?" He asked as he watched how she teasingly chided him, which was a common occurance when she had displeasing pregnancy symptoms.

"Well I certainly know they're yours." She replied giving him a smile. "Let's go inside, I'm feeling much better now."

Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek before opening the kitchen door and allowing Elizabeth to enter before he followed her in.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I wasn't thinking." Abigail apologised as she saw her friends enter the kitchen.

"It's fine Abigail. You're in here all day serving coffee, I can't expect you to remember my coffee aversions during pregnancy." Elizabeth said trying to dismiss Abigail's apology.

"You're not just any customer Elizabeth, you're my best friend. I certainly should have remembered and been more mindful."

"It's a harmless mistake Abigail. I'm fine." Elizabeth said, giving Abigail a smile while giving her forearm a gentle squeeze to reassure her.

"Well I certainly won't be forgetting again." Abigail insisted, while still feeling terrible over the fact that she had unintentionally been the one to instigate Elizabeth's feeling of nausea. "Why don't the two of you take a seat and I'll have your picnic basket ready in a moment."

Jack guided Elizabeth into the dining room once more and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are the two of you up to something?" Elizabeth asked as she allowed Jack to lead her back towards the table they had been sitting at previously.

"Maybe…"

"I thought we were having dinner here."

"Well we could have, but that's not the plan." He said as a smile played out on his lips.

"You have a plan?"

"Don't I usually for things like this."

"You're right, I shouldn't be so surprised." Elizabeth told him with a smile.

"Here you go." Abigail said, placing a picnic basket on the table in front of Jack while giving him a wink which didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Abigail." Jack said

Elizabeth looked from Jack to Abigail and back to Jack again, in hopes to discover any clues as to what they were up to.

"You two go have a nice evening." Abigail said, giving the couple a smile before she made her way back into the kitchen.

"What are you two up to?" Elizabeth asked Jack, eager to find out what the evenings plans were.

"You'll see. Abigail just helped a little with my planning tonight."

"Are we going on a picnic?" She asked, hoping she could coax some information out of him.

"Sort of." Jack replied as he took the picnic basket with one hand and Elizabeth's hand with his other and they made their way out of the café.

"Sort of?" We either are, or we aren't."

"You'll see."

"Are we having a picnic on the row boat?" She asked.

"You only took me out on a picnic on the row boat the other week. I wasn't going to steal your idea and do it again. Plus, I don't think I could outdo that date, after all, that was the night you told me we are having another baby."

Elizabeth smiled, remembering how happy Jack had been when she told him they were expecting their third child.

"Are you taking me to the livery? We're having a snack in the stables?" She asked, eager to guess what he was up to, and Jack smiled as he noticed her excitement.

"We did that just after Abby was born, and the only reason I took you there was because it was the only place to have a picnic in the middle of winter with a newborn."

Elizabeth sighed, and Jack noticed her mind ticking over as she thought.

"I give up Jack. I don't know."

"Good, I don't want you to know yet."

Jack lead her out of town and towards the row houses and Elizabeth gave him a questioning look.

"We're picking up the girls already?" She asked.

"No, we're not."

As they neared the row houses, Elizabeth headed towards the Coulter's. Jack tugged on her arm and pulled her closer to his side as he directed her towards Faith's home, which was their first home, their old row house.

"We're going to Faith's?" Elizabeth queried.

"We are, although Faith doesn't live here anymore remember, her and Carson got married last week and they decided to live at his place."

"You're taking me to my old row house?" Elizabeth asked with a smile on her face.

"Our row house." He corrected her. "We did live here together for nine months remember."

"How could I forget, Tilly our little honeymoon baby was born the week before we were due to move out." Elizabeth remembered as they walked up the porch steps and stopped at the front door.

"Don't remind me." Jack said, remembering how disappointed he felt that he hadn't had their house ready in time for when their first child was born.

Elizabeth positioned herself in front of Jack so he was forced to face her, and she took hold of both of his hands.

"Jack…" She pleaded, wanting him to pay attention, and he looked at her. "None of that mattered to me, you know that."

"I know." He agreed, but he still didn't feel good about the situation.

"I love this little row house, and I love that we spent our first year of marriage here. It was familiar and homey, and exactly what we needed. Moving somewhere new and foreign while navigating the newness of being married may not have been the best option anyway. I loved the time I lived here with you and I wouldn't have wanted it to be anywhere else."

"I guess I do know you loved it here. It's why I brought you here tonight."

"Exactly. Please don't be disappointed Jack, you've always done an amazing job at providing for our family. Even if it meant the four, almost five of us, were still living in this little row house, I wouldn't have minded one bit. But I must say, I am proud of you for building us a house, just as proud as I was when you built the Church for the community, and me and the children of this town."

"How did I end up with the most beautiful, intelligent and perfect wife?" Jack said, placing his hand on her cheek before proceeding to lean in and gently kiss his wife.

"Because you're perfect for me Jack. You're handsome, intelligent and…"

"Maybe we should go inside, then you can continue the compliments." He said with a grin.

He'd noticed their hands roaming over each other's bodies and thought it best to move things inside within the privacy of the row house, rather than stay out on the front porch.

Jack opened the front door of the house and upon walking inside, Elizabeth noticed the house was relatively desolate with minimal furniture. It was warm, clean and cosy however, and she was excited to be there again.

The stove had obviously been turned on hours earlier to warm the little house, and a blanket and cushions had been laid out on the floor where her settee used to sit. The blanket was surrounded by a display of mason jars that were filled with lit tea candles.

Elizabeth smiled over at Jack as he lead her towards the blanket where he placed the picnic basket down before looking back at her.

"What made you think to come back here?" Elizabeth asked as they sat down on the blanket.

"Well it's Mother's Day." He started. "This is where you first made me your Shepherd's Pie."

Elizabeth laughed upon recalling their memory from so many years ago.

"And I don't just mean the Shepherd's Pie that you cooked. I always knew you'd make a wonderful Mother, after all I used to see you with the children at school almost every week day, but when you made a home here I could see you even more as a Mother than just a teacher. I saw how you set up this house for yourself and you turned it into a home, you cooked dinner for me and I could see our future together. I could see so clearly the type of wife and Mother you would be. Also, it was here where you did quite literally first become a Mother, as this is where our first child was born. I just thought it would be the perfect place to celebrate the evening after spending the day with our girls."

"It is perfect Jack, and so are you." She said leaning over, finding his lips, and kissing him.

They both shifted towards each other while neither allowing to be parted from each other's kisses.

"Maybe we should eat first?" Jack suggested as he pulled away. "I know how hungry you get when pregnant, and since it's Mother's Day I better take care of the most wonderful Mother I could have imagined for my children."

Elizabeth averted her eyes upon hearing his compliment before smiling and then returning her eyes to him.

"It's true Elizabeth, I mean every word of it." He said, giving her a brief kiss on the lips.

"I think the same of you as a Father Jack. I couldn't have imagined a better man for our children."

"Good, but in case you had any doubts, I made us Shepherd's Pie for dinner." Jack said as he started pulling items out of the picnic basket. "I thought it was high time I should make my Shepherd's Pie for you. Everything else in here however is Abigail's."

"Jack you didn't need to do that. You know I already have no doubts about how wonderful a Father you are." She said, now sounding more serious.

"I know." He said with a smile. "But I thought you'd appreciate the sentiment, and don't worry, it doesn't have lard in it like Ma's."

"I do appreciate it Jack, and I didn't even consider the thought that it would have lard in it." She said, now laughing.

Jack smiled. He appreciated hearing her laughter as he dished their dinner out onto plates and handed one to Elizabeth. She thanked him, and they sat in companionable silence for a while as they ate.

"It's really good." Elizabeth said, breaking the silence as she complimented his Shepherd's Pie.

"You say that like you were initially unsure."

"I'm always unsure of your cooking Jack, ever since that first morning of our marriage when you cooked us breakfast."

"I guess I can't blame you. It's a good thing you learnt to cook before we got married, otherwise we'd both starve."

"I'm not sure about that. The both of us managed to survive during our early days here in Hope Valley."

"I think that was thanks to Abigail." Jack reminded her. "Thank goodness she opened the café. I was getting sick of chilli beans and corn bread, that was until you moved into the row house. Then you had me over for dinner almost every night."

"True." She said with a smile as she placed her empty plate down to her side as she had finished eating.

"I guess I've always managed, sometimes I don't know how Tom and I survived on Ma's cooking."

"Well it's a good thing I learnt a few lessons off Abigail because I'm really glad I can cook for you. I know I was never very efficient at a lot of things when I first came here but I hope I've learnt to become a good wife and Mother."

"Hey..." Jack said, putting aside his own plate and taking both her hands and looking into her eyes. "What are you saying? You're an amazing wife and Mother Elizabeth, don't you ever doubt that." Jack said, concern apparent in his voice as he worried how these thoughts had even entered her mind. "I know you grew up with a different lifestyle, and your Mother was never the example of what a woman on the frontier needs to be, but none of that matters, and you haven't let it stop you from becoming the amazing woman you've grown to be. I saw how strong and determined you were when you first arrived in Coal Valley, but you've also grown so much since you came here. It's been wonderful to watch you grow and transform Elizabeth. I realised a long time ago now, before we were engaged even, that I could count on you as much as you could count on me, and I'm so proud of you Bella."

Jack noticed the tears from his wife's eyes start to fall down her cheeks. He brought his thumb up to her cheek and wiped away the few stray tears before placing his lips on her other cheek. He kissed away her salty warm tears as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Jack pulled back and rest his forehead on her own as he looked down at her.

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton." He whispered.

Elizabeth sensed that her whole body felt his love upon hearing his words, and her tears started to flow once more.

She knew she had no reason to doubt herself as a Mother or wife, and she could see how far she'd come. In plenty of ways, she was an independent woman even before she first came to Coal Valley. Occasionally though small doubts crept in, they never lasted long in her mind, and especially didn't when Jack talked her out of them Like now.

"I love you Jack Thornton." She told him through her tears.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up onto his lap. The sudden closeness and warmth of his body helped her settle and her cries subsided.

She placed her hand on his jaw and looked at him. Her lips travelling from his eyes, to his lips, and then back up to his eyes again before they both closed the distance between them as their lips met.

Jack lay her down on the blanket amongst the pillows and he lay down at her side. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear and trailed kisses across her cheek and then down her neck. His sweet words were something she heard frequently but after their recent conversation he felt that she needed to hear them even more. He was slow and attentive with her even when he heard her familiar little sighs that usually encouraged him to move forward more quickly. However tonight he wanted to show her as much as possible how much he loved her.

"Jack." She whispered. "I know you love me." She said, struggling to speak due to her laboured breathing. She noticed how he was trying to speak to her through his deliberately slow and attentive touches but the intensity of them was leaving a strong desire for more. "Jack, I need you."

Jack looked down at her and he understood exactly what she meant.

"I need you too Bella." He said, and he no longer held back from making love to his wife.

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading. Please let me know if you're enjoying this story or if you have any suggestions or feedback. I love hearing from you all :)**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Hi Hearties,**

 **Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I really hope you like this chapter though :)**

 **Chapter 54**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

I stepped out the backdoor of our homestead and felt the spring sunshine hit my face. I squinted as I made my way out but smiled as I realised it was going to be the perfect day for Hope Valley's first annual picnic basket charity auction.

Rosemary and Florence were both continuing to teach at the school and had been constantly complaining to me about the need for new school materials. I decided to take it upon myself to arrange another charity event to pay for the needed materials. I'd chosen to organise a picnic basket auction, where bids were placed on a picnic basket, and the winner gets to have a picnic with the owner of the basket. The entire town seemed to be quite excited about the event which pleased me, however I had arranged to hold the event on our property, and with the large number of those interested, I was starting to wonder if I should have held it elsewhere.

I made my way towards the tables Jack had previously set up. I arranged some tablecloths over them, and just as I finished the last one, I felt a tug on my skirt. I looked down to see my youngest daughter Abby, now almost two years of age, look up at me. She smiled as she noticed my attention on her, and her dimples made themselves apparent in her rosy red cheeks. Other than having my long auburn hair, she was all Jack, unlike Tilly who was the spitting image of myself. Abby reached her arms up towards me, resting them on my slightly growing stomach as I was now four months' pregnant with our third child. Abby wasn't at all interested in the baby inside my stomach though, she just wanted me to hold her. I pulled her up into my arms, kissed one of her rosy red cheeks and put her back down as I informed her I had to get ready for the party. She was satisfied after receiving some attention, and she ran off to play with her older sister.

I straightened out the last tablecloth again and was about to head back into the house until I felt familiar strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I felt Jacks lips press down on the back of my shoulder, and a smiled before turning around to face him while still within his embrace.

"Seems like a perfect day for the picnic basket auction." I told him.

"Rain or shine, any day I'm home with you is perfect Elizabeth."

I smiled upon hearing the familiar way in which he pronounced my name. If I paid enough attention to it, it always gave me fluttery feelings within my stomach, and my heart would beat a little faster.

"Home?" I questioned him, realising what else he'd had to say. "So, you're not planning to take me on a picnic?" I asked slightly disappointed, hoping that he hadn't forgotten to bid on my picnic basket.

"I certainly am, and this time I've made sure I have a lot of money on me. Just in case any Billy Hamilton types decide to show up." He said with a grin on his face.

"There will never ever be any other Billy Hamilton's in my life ever again Jack."

"I know you wouldn't entertain their interest, but that doesn't mean they won't be around."

I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well if they do come around, I won't even notice them because my eyes are always on a certain Mountie."

"I'm sure glad there's only one Mountie in Hope Valley then." Jack said playing along.

I playfully rolled my eyes at him and pulled him in closer.

"It's not all Mounties that I'm attracted to." I said giving my husband a smile. "There's only one particular Mountie I'm interested in, and it's not because he's a Mountie, it's the man in the uniform that I love. Although I do also believe he's the best Mountie in all of Canada."

"He must be very special then."

"He really is." I said, my voice lowering, and Jack leaned in to kiss me.

I felt his strong arms embrace me a little firmer which I was thankful for as his kisses were making me a little light headed. The moment didn't last too long though as Tilly and Abby came along, their little arms embracing our legs, and Jack drew back from the embrace he had on me. The girls in all their excitement didn't even blink an eye at the affection Jack and I were showing each other. They were fairly used to it though, so it was just their normal, and how they expected Jack and I to show affection towards each other. After informing them our visitors would be arriving soon, they ran off to play again and left Jack and I alone to set up for the party before the rest of the towns women came to help.

 _An hour later_

Almost the entire town had arrived, and our property had become quite the event. All the women's baskets were placed on the tables we had set up, and there was a flurry of excitement amongst the adults as well as the children.

Bill had agreed to run the auction, and he did a great job at that. As the auction started the children were distracted by the candy apples Rosemary had brought to share with them. Tilly ran off with Johnathan Coulter and the older children, most of whom used to be my students, while Abby sat on my lap, quietly sucking on the toffee on the apple. Her sticky hands often caught in my long tendrils and I started to wish that I had tied it back. I noticed Jack looking at me from a distance, and I started to think maybe having my hair down wouldn't be so bad, it's possible I could convince him to help me wash it later. He gave me a smile before I was again disturbed as our toddler's candy apple got caught in a large wad of my hair. She tried to free it with no avail and I winced as it tugged on my long strands of hair. Before I knew it, Jack was by my side, helping to pry my hair off the sticky candy while preventing Abby from pulling. Eventually my hair was free, and I thanked Jack as he pulled Abby off my lap and brought her up into his arms. I ran my fingers through my hair and could feel the matted mess.

"I'll have to do something about that hair of yours later." Jack said to me suggestively as he grinned at me.

"I was hoping you would." I said with a small smile as I was reminded of my previous thoughts.

Jack sat down by my side just as we were disturbed by Rosemary's fluctuating vocal tones of worry and desperation as she talked to Mike Hickam. From what I could gather, her basket was up for auction and Lee was nowhere in sight.

I heard Bill state his final call of 50 cents, and Rosemary started to beg Mike to bid on her basket.

"Rosemary, I've already won a bid on Katie's basket. I can't bid on both baskets and take you both to lunch."

"No, you'd just be bidding for Lee. He will pay you back Hickam!" Rosemary pleaded. Mike didn't seem to be swaying in his opinion fast enough and Rosemary pouted.

"I would, but I don't want everyone to think I'm wanting to take the both of you on a picnic, especially you being a married woman." He exclaimed, sounding rather concerned as to what the town would think of him. By the look on Katie's face she also looked a little upset at the idea. Rosemary seemed to pick up on this and she turned her attention over to Katie as well.

"If you bid on my basket, I'll not only make sure Lee pays you back with interest. I'll design you a beautiful dress for your first date, for free!"

I noticed the awkward glances shared between Katie and Mike.

"How do you know we aren't already courting?" Mike asked, trying to be even bolder now as he stood up to Rosemary.

"You're slower than Jack Thornton was to ask a woman to court him, you can't fool me. Either way, I promise to make you a beautiful dress Katie."

I tried to stifle my laughter, but Jack noticed me, and he gave me a playful glare.

"Well you did give me that "Mountie's don't marry speech" and it really slowed things down for us Jack, amongst other things." I told him as I wrapped an arm around him affectionately, hoping my honesty wouldn't deflate his ego too much.

"I know, but I was worth the wait, wasn't I?"

"You certainly were." I said placing a kiss on his cheek.

We then turned our attention back to Rosemary, Mike and Katie. Rosemary must have made some arrangement with him as Mike placed a one dollar bid on her basket and Rosemary looked very pleased. It was then that Lee made an appearance and his brow furrowed as he heard Mike place a bid on his wife's basket. Rosemary gave Lee a glare and he noticed his mistake. His arm quickly shot up in the air and he instantly bid five dollars. Rosemary's glare quickly returned to a smile as Bill finalised the bid. Lee then walked over to his wife and took the basket from her hands.

"That was a close call." Jack said to me and I returned my gaze towards him.

"It was." I said with a smile. "I hope you've taken my basket into more consideration than Lee did with Rosie's."

"I told you I've come prepared." He said patting his pocket where his wallet lay, and I gave him a smile.

We turned our attention back to the bidding just as Carson's bid of three dollars for Faith's basket was finalised.

Next up was Florence's basket. I knew her cakes always sold well, but she certainly wasn't as good a cook as Abigail. I was taken by surprise when a bidding war between Mr Jenkins and Ned Yost started. Bill could hardly accept the bids as fast as they were being made. The two men's arms were swiftly rising up and down into the air and an ending bid didn't appear to be in sight.

"Maybe I should join in." Jack said with a laugh as he looked over at me and I raised an eyebrow at him. "It would raise more money for the school." He said quickly as he realised his mistake. "Don't worry I'll keep all the money I have for you." He said placing a kiss on my cheek. He always knew I couldn't resist his kisses, even one as simple as on the cheek, and he gained my forgiveness instantly. I relaxed by Jack's side and then looked down at Abby who had fallen asleep in his arms. Her candy apple sitting on her lap, now sticking to her dress. She had her thumb stuck in her mouth, a habit she had started while Jack had been out of town on Mountie business. I took the sticky candy apple from her lap and returned my attention towards the bidding again. Ned Yost's bid of seven dollars had been finalised by Bill and he made his way over to Florence. He offered to take the basket from her and I noticed her cheeks redden.

"Maybe I was wrong about Hickam." Rosemary said as she sat down by my side. "If anyone's slower than Jack it has to be Ned." She said, nodding in Ned and Florence's direction. "The two of them knew each-other before any of us even arrived in Coal Valley."

"You're right, but in Jack's defence, he was very respectful at pursuing me, and he was the best suitor I could have ever asked for. I don't regret one moment of his pursuit in courting me, or of our courtship, even if it was longer than expected." I said, feeling the need to defend Jack, even though I knew Rosemary didn't mean too much by it.

"I know, Jack is certainly one of the good ones." Rosemary admitted as she looked at the both of us and then gave us a smile.

I was then interrupted by Bill as he informed me that it was now my basket that was up for bidding. I walked up to the front of the table and stood near my basket as I waited for the bidding to begin.

Jack put in the first bid of one dollar which would usually be more than satisfactory. I figured though since I was a married woman, bidders would be deterred and therefore my basket wouldn't sell for anywhere near as much money as the others. I raised an eyebrow at Jack, now thinking the bid to be a little meagre.

"Jack Thornton, you need to do a better job than that!" I heard Rosemary say as she glared at him. I stifled my laughter just as Jack shot his arm up in the air, but not before someone else did.

"Two dollars" A man's voice called out. I recognised the man to be Kevin, the town's new Blacksmith. I hadn't been introduced to him yet, so I was unware as to whether he knew who I was.

I glanced over at Jack and noticed a look of surprise on his face and I bit my bottom lip. He didn't look too pleased about having to battle it out with someone else to win a bid on my basket. Maybe it was a touch of jealousy there, but I wasn't so sure. After all, he was certainly affirmed in my love for him.

"Three dollars!" Jack called out quickly, and by his response I knew for a fact that he must be jealous. As much as Jack was sure of my love, I realised he certainly wouldn't be comfortable with me having a picnic with another man.

The bids quickly went back and forth between Jack and Kevin, and I began to get a little worried that Jack may in fact not take the final bid. I noticed Jack glare over at Kevin but that only seemed to encourage the man more. With a proud look on his face, Kevin looked over at Jack and put in a bid of ten dollars. Kevin then looked at me and gave me a wink and I quickly looked over towards Jack, now desperately hoping he'd do something to get us out of this awkward situation. Jack however had already hurried to his feet and made another bid.

"Fifteen Dollars!" He called out loudly and I smiled at him. I was hoping this attempt would finalise the bidding as I worried now that Kevin may in fact have an interest in me, and not just my picnic basket.

Bill grinned as he noticed Jack's look of desperation, then glanced over at Kevin who was looking at Jack, as he held two hands up as if to say he was backing off. Bill then approved Jack's bid of fifteen dollars and I breathed out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

Jack placed Abby in Rosemary's arms and then hurried up to me and took my basket. He then proceeded to place a kiss on my cheek before wrapping his arm around me protectively. I knew his affections were not only out of desire, but also to put on a display for Kevin to let him know I wasn't available. Jack's display of affection and the reason for it didn't bother me, I was actually somewhat relieved at being saved from having a picnic with a man I didn't know. I then gave Jack a small understanding smile before he ushered me back towards Rosemary and our daughter.

"That got a little heated." Rosemary said as she handed my sleeping daughter to me.

"You're a married woman, who in their right mind would try to out bid a woman's husband?" Jack argued, although he wasn't angry at myself or Rosemary.

I shrugged, not knowing how to answer, as I did find it a little unusual myself. After all, Jack was the town's Mountie, usually new comers and even visitors quickly realised the two of us were married, especially when I was the town's teacher.

"It's over now, and you won." I said, trying to help calm him. "You'll always win when it comes to me." I whispered into his ear so Rosemary couldn't hear.

Upon hearing my words, he seemed to come to a resolve and I noticed his body relax.

"You're right, it was silly of me." He apologised, and I noticed him calming down as his tone of voice regulated.

"It wasn't silly Jack. I know you tried to save me out there as you knew I would have found it awkward to have to picnic with a stranger, especially a man. As for those possessive public displays of affection, I would have been more worried if you hadn't reacted that way, and I admit I even appreciated it, maybe even more so as I felt more vulnerable than usual due to being pregnant." I said, as I wrapped my arm around him. "Plus, I want to save all of my picnics for you." I told him as I looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"I have the most understanding wife imaginable." He said, placing a kiss on my cheek and I smiled.

"And I have an understanding husband who knows exactly what I need." I said as he pulled me a little closer to his side.

"You ready to go Rosie?" Lee asked as he came over and offered his arm out to his wife.

"Where's Johnathan?" Rosemary asked.

"Bill has said he would take him for the afternoon. Maybe he'll watch Tilly and Abby too." Lee suggested.

"He already offered his babysitting services to us. He makes a great Sheriff but I'm not sure how he'll go with three young children. If you're alright with-it Elizabeth, then I am." Jack said looking over at me while waiting for an answer.

"My only concern would be that he knows what he's in for. When Johnathan and Tilly are together you know the kind of trouble they can get into. Abby should sleep for another hour however so if he keeps a close eye on them it should be fine."

Jack nodded knowing all too well the kind of antics their eldest daughter and Johnathan Coulter could get up to when together. Last time he and Lee were left looking after the children they had wreaked havoc with Jack's paints and made a terrible mess of themselves, the animals, and even Lee and himself. Elizabeth and Rosemary had returned to what appeared to be a disaster zone, and no one wanted a repeat of something like that.

People had started to disperse now as they were all heading off on their picnics. I headed inside with our sleepy toddler to put her down for a nap. Jack followed me in and helped me wipe her sticky face and hands from the candy apple, and he then removed her shoes before I placed her into her new little bed which Jack had made for her. Abby hardly stirred through the whole ordeal much to our relief, and we both kissed her cheeks before heading out of the bedroom to make our way back downstairs.

Tilly and Johnathan raced through the house until Jack swept the both of them up and informed them to settle down as Abby was sleeping up-stairs.

I informed Tilly that her Uncle Bill would be looking after her and Johnathan, and suggested she look after her little sister and play nicely with her when she woke up. Abby was so used to having myself or at least Jack there when she woke, so I was worried she may get upset, but knew she may settle easier just by Tilly's presence.

Lee and Rosemary headed off, and after saying goodbye to Bill we did the same. As we walked down the steps of our front porch I noticed Kevin making his way towards us. I momentarily looked over at Jack who wasn't far behind me and we stopped when Kevin reached us.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and apologise about what happened earlier." Kevin started, as I noticed he presented a much less confident approach than he had earlier with me. "I'm Kevin, I'm the new Blacksmith in town."

"Elizabeth Thornton." I said introducing myself. Jack the proceeded to step forward and shook his hand and informed Kevin of who he was.

"Thornton… you must be the town Mountie then?" Kevin said, looking even more worried than when he had first approached us.

"I am." Jack said firmly, not yet giving Kevin any sign of accepting his apology.

"I'm sorry about the bidding war that went on here. I didn't realise the two of you were married."

"You didn't consider I could have been her suitor, or fiancé?" Jack asked he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I noticed Elizabeth wasn't wearing a ring." He started. "I assumed you were single." Kevin pointed out as he looked from Jack to me.

"My fingers are swollen due to my pregnancy, I had to remove both my engagement and wedding rings." I said looking down at my bare ring finger.

"Well, now I feel even worse knowing that you're pregnant."

I had accepted Kevin's apology, but I wasn't sure as to whether Jack had. I felt his strong stance by my side as he rest his hand on my lower back. I certainly couldn't blame Jack for being jealous and protective for the wrong reasons - I knew how affirmed and strengthened we were in our love for each other, and it was only moments ago we had discussed how my pregnancy had left me feeling vulnerable about the awkward situation with Kevin. In Jack knowing that, I knew for a fact it would have been what was encouraging him to be even more protective. I was certain in time he'd forgive Kevin, so Jack's attention towards me was welcomed, and I felt somewhat calmed and reassured by his protectiveness.

After he did in fact accept Kevin's apology, and we assured him that no harm was done, I noticed both men relax a little. We all said our goodbyes on friendly terms and Jack and I continued on our way to have our picnic.

"It's a little disappointing he doesn't have a picnic to go on." I told Jack as he held our picnic basket in one hand, and with his free hand he laced his fingers through mine.

"I've forgiven him, but I wouldn't go that far. He's a good-looking man, are you sure you wouldn't rather be on a picnic with him?"

I knew Jack's last statement wasn't serious and I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm perfectly happy with you my Mountie, and you're much more handsome than he is." I said giving Jack some further reassurance.

"I saw that wink he gave you during the bidding, and he didn't bid on any other baskets. He was saving his bids and hoping to have dibs on you."

"Dibs on me?" I asked surprised. I thought Jack was over this matter with Kevin, but I now wondered if he still hadn't let it go.

"Yes, that's what he was hoping for." Jack replied as we arrived at our favourite picnic spot on our land, it was right near the log where Jack had engraved our initials many years before. We'd had many special moments here, Jack's favourite being when I told him I was pregnant with our first child.

"Well it did appear that way, but it was all a misunderstanding, and you don't have to worry as you're the only man who ever has, or ever will have dibs on me."

"Except for maybe Billy Hamilton." Jack reminded me as he lay our picnic blanket out while I winced upon hearing Billy's name.

"I'd hardly say he had dibs on me, as you say."

"His words did appeal to you Elizabeth, even though it was all a scheme."

"Please don't remind me." I told him as we both sat down on the blanket. I did not want to be reminded of the painful memories from the past. "You're my only sweet talker Jack, and I know your words are true."

He gave me a smile and I saw his dimples make their appearance. I gazed down from his eyes to his lips as I waited for him to kiss me. He surprised me though by quickly pulling me onto his lap and he grinned upon noticing my surprise. Just as I felt his warm breath on my lips he pulled back. My eyes shot open and I gave him a questioning look.

"Your lip staring just now…. it was for my words wasn't it? Not just a kiss." He asked.

"You're a sweet talker Jack, but your lips are just as good at kissing as they are with sweet words, maybe even better." I told him with a smile. I saw in his eyes that he longed to kiss me, but I also saw uncertainty about what he thought I wanted. "I think we've spoken enough this afternoon. I was hoping you'd kiss me, and not just another peck on the cheek like you've been giving me all day."

He smiled while one of his hands wrapped around me and held me in place on his lap, while the other ran through my hair and we both leaned in till our lips met. His kisses felt like they seared my lips, not in a painful way, but as if they were leaving their mark on me. I didn't want him or myself to stop but after time my burning lungs drew me to draw back and take in some much-needed oxygen.

"See, isn't this much better than talking." I told him once I gained my breath, and we both shared a smile.

I then felt a drop of rain hit my nose and Jack wiped it off with his finger.

"I guess we didn't notice the grey sky or feel the rain." He said as he slid me off his lap, stood himself up, and then took my hand to help me up.

"I guess we were a little distracted."

"We were."

"The weather was so nice this morning." I said as we quickly grabbed our belongings.

"We have plenty of days ahead of us for another picnic."

"We have." I agreed, and Jack took my hand and we hurried home in the rain.

As we neared the house we heard the cries of children and Jack and I quickened our pace to get inside.

As soon as we opened the front door, Tilly came running up to me. Her cheeks were rosy red and stained with tears as she continued to cry. I pulled her into my arms as Jack attended to Johnathan Coulter who was also crying. I tried to ask Tilly what was wrong, but she was too upset to say anything coherent.

Just then Bill came in from the back door with a concerned look on his face and I felt my heart sink.

"What's wrong?" I asked as as he hurried towards us.

"I can't find Abby, it was like she was hear one moment, and then gone the next." Bill said frantically. He apologised profusely but I didn't hear his words. Jack had taken Tilly from me and he was now holding me up. Without his arms around me for support I'm not sure I would have still been standing.

"How long has she been missing?" I heard Jack ask him.

"Twenty minutes at the most." He replied.

I knew then that Abby couldn't be far. I knew her favourite place to play hide and go seek was under her new bed. She had been so proud that Jack had made the bed for her, and it was now her new hiding spot. I raced upstairs hoping to find it there. Upon entering the girls bedroom which they shared, I got down on the floor and looked under Abby's bed. I pulled out Brownie, Abby's favourite teddy bear that Opal had given me when I was pregnant with Tilly. I then pulled out and threw aside her pink blanket I knew she wouldn't sleep without, and then her doll that Jack and I had given her for Christmas, but Abby wasn't there.

I got back up onto my feet and saw Jack standing there. He knew my reasoning for searching under the bed first and when I shook my head at him, tears started to stream down my cheeks. Even through my anguish I noticed the hope drain from Jack's face.

"We'll find her Elizabeth." He insisted.

I heard the strength of assurance in his voice as his Mountie training kicked. He knew what was needed right now, for Abby and for myself. He knew that if I saw him upset, I would fall apart and then I'd be of no help.

"She's likely gone looking for us, and she's barely two years old. She couldn't have gone far." Jack said as he took my hand and lead me back downstairs.

"It's only 2pm so there's still plenty of daylight left, it's raining but it's not cold, and she has little leg's so she can't get far. We're going to find her Elizabeth. Alright?" He looked right at me and I nodded my head in agreement. "Take Tilly and Johnathan and go to the Coulter's, if you don't find her on the way then get their help. I'll get Bill to search our property and I'll ride into town and start up a search team." I nodded again as I tried my hardest to pay attention to what he was saying. "You'll be right to take the children, won't you?"

I worried I must have looked a fright to him as it wasn't often that he couldn't count on my strength. I breathed in a breath and then let it out, just as Jack had taught me so many years ago when I'd first met him, as tried to relax. I knew I had to pull myself together if I was going to be of any help.

"I'll be fine Jack. I'll take the children and get help from the Coulter's." I repeated to him as I regained my voice.

Jack gave me a quick kiss and then patted the children on the head before hurrying off to get Sergeant. I wiped away my tears as I knew I wasn't going to find a small two-year-old amongst the prairie if I had tear filled eyes. I then took Tilly and Johnathan's hands and informed them to look out for Abby as I lead them towards town.

Tilly said something incoherent to me amongst her cries. Once getting her to settle, I asked her again what she was trying to tell me. Upon understanding, I swung around and looked for Jack who was about to enter the barn.

"Jack!" I screamed out in desperation as I hurried back towards the barn while bringing the children along with me.

I saw him turn and look in my direction, and he then came running towards me.

 **A/N Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger here. I promise to have the next chapter up tomorrow though. Please don't worry though, I promise everything will turn out ok :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

 _Jack's POV_

I was about to enter the barn to get Sergeant when I heard Elizabeth scream my name. I quickly turned around and saw her hurrying towards me with our eldest daughter Tilly and Johnathan Coulter in tow. I quickly ran towards her, and then as I reached her side I tried to catch my breath so I could speak.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing she would surely have something important to tell me. After all, we were trying to head off to find our missing daughter Abby.

"Tilly just told me that Rip's missing. He took off when the storm started."

I knew then exactly what Elizabeth was thinking…

"The Mine." I said, and Elizabeth nodded.

"Rip's likely gone there and it wouldn't surprise me if Abby had tried to follow him." She said, finishing both of our thoughts.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I'll grab Bill before he leaves, the children can stay here with him while we head off to the Mine."

Elizabeth nodded and we all hurried back to the barn where we found Bill who was preparing his horse to start his search for Abby on our property.

I informed Bill of the change of plans and we left Tilly and Johnathan with him. Elizabeth and I then mounted Sergeant and took off towards the Mine.

On the way I kept my eyes on the look-out for Abby. She was so young that I knew it was possible she hadn't been able to keep up with Rip, or she wouldn't be able to make the distance. As we neared the Mine we heard Rip howling and I felt Elizabeth's hold on me tighten. At least knowing Rip was there raised our hope at Abby possibly being there too.

We neared the entrance of the Mine and I brought Sergeant to a halt. I quickly dismounted and then proceeded to help Elizabeth off the horse.

Rip looked at us and howled before turning his head and looking into the Mine.

"Is Abby here? Where is she boy?" I asked Rip. He turned around and made his way further into the Mine.

We followed him closely and a few moments later we heard cries which we knew to be Abby's.

"She's here!" Elizabeth cried.

I grabbed Elizabeth's hand and followed the sound of Abby's cries, not waiting for Rip as he was much too slow. Thankfully Elizabeth followed my lead when it came to determining where Abby's cries were coming from, and within a couple minutes we found her.

Abby was sitting on the ground sobbing, and I noticed her dress, face and hands were all covered in black coal dust. She lifted her arms towards Elizabeth who quickly picked her up. Her eyes were filled with tears and they created black stains down her cheeks from the coal dust. She buried her face into Elizabeth's chest and her cries became muffled whimpers.

"Remove her wet clothing." I informed Elizabeth as I quickly removed my coat.

Abby's cries then became louder as we both worked on her wet dress that was clinging to her skin. I noticed her blue lips quivering as her whole-body shivered.

"She's shivering, and her skin is cool to touch. She possibly has hypothermia and needs skin to skin contact for body warmth." I told Elizabeth as we struggled to get Abby's dress off.

I saw the fear in my wife's eyes but without me having to instruct her, she started to unbutton her blouse. Once Abby's dress was removed I placed her down on Elizabeth's chest and then wrapped my coat over the both of them before sitting down next to Elizabeth.

I knew Elizabeth was still nursing Abby at night, or whenever she was distressed so I suggested she try nurse her if she would accept it.

I noticed Abby instantly latch on and her whimpers subsided as she started to nurse. Elizabeth looked over at me, her face full of concern and I gave her a small smile to try reassure her.

"I'll start a fire, it will keep us all warm." I suggested just as I stood up.

"Shouldn't we head in to town and take her to the Infirmary?" Elizabeth asked as she looked from Abby and up to me.

"Your body heat and milk are better than anything Carson or Faith can provide for her right now. She needs to warm up before we take her out into the elements. I'll light a fire to keep us all warm, maybe in half an hour she'll have warmed up enough that we can take her into town."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. I noticed she was quiet and possibly in some sort of shock, but I knew I had to light a fire before I could talk to her.

I collected whatever dry wood I could find lying around within the mine along with some coal. I brought it back over to where I'd left Elizabeth and Abby and then started up a fire with the matches I had in my pocket from my saddle bag. Once I was confident the wood was set to burn, I sat behind Elizabeth and pulled her into my chest, trying to keep her warm. I wrapped my arms around her as I looked over her shoulder at our daughter. Her eyes were closed, and her body looked relaxed as she continued to nurse. Every so often a little whimper came out of her but generally she looked much more content. She'd stopped shivering and her normal colouring had returned and I felt relief wash over me. Now Abby seemed to be on the mend I turned my attention back to my wife.

"Elizabeth." I said quietly, trying to be gentle about breaking the silence. "I'm quite certain she's going to be fine sweetheart. You're doing the right thing."

"I'm doing the right thing because my amazing husband knew exactly what to do."

"Elizabeth, I know this is exactly what you would have done even if I hadn't been here. You would have kept her warm, and you always nurse her when she's distressed. You're a natural at this, for me it's just my Mountie training kicking in."

"And you're the most amazing Mountie and husband I could have ever dreamed of." She told me as I saw a small smile form on her lips and I pressed my own lips to her cheek.

"Do you remember when Rosaleen Sullivan went missing all those years ago?" I asked Elizabeth and she nodded. "It was you that knew where to find her, and you carried her all the way back into town. It was also because of you that she regained her own voice. You did that Elizabeth and you weren't even her Mother. I could never have done that."

"You're a Mountie though, not a teacher."

"It's not a teacher's job to find lost children, or to know how to help children regain their voice and confidence after a disastrous life event, but you did that Elizabeth." I reminded her, but I noticed she was still feeling unsure about herself so I continued.

"When you first came to Coal Valley you know I thought you wouldn't be able to look after yourself out here on the frontier." She nodded her head and smiled, and I knew she was remembering our first encounter as I was. "Over time though, I discovered you to be an amazing teacher and a wonderful role model to all the children in this town. You have the biggest and kindest heart of any woman I have ever known. I saw your strength, courage, intelligence, and your patience. It was all these things that made me fall in love with you Elizabeth. There were also things you couldn't do like cook, sew, or ride a horse, but you learnt to do those things and you're amazing at them now. I once told you that you could come to me, day or night with any care in the world, but in time I discovered that I could count on you as much as you could count on me. In time I also realised that I somehow managed to win your love and I feel like the luckiest man on earth because of it."

"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth said as she turned her head to look at me.

"Whatever for?"

"For saying exactly what I needed to hear. I don't know what I'd do without you Jack Thornton."

"I thought I just convinced you that you would have done fine without me." I said with a smile.

"Maybe I would have been able to naturally work out what to do with Abby, but I still would have been here rubbing two sticks together trying to start a fire." I said and we both shared a laugh.

"We make a good team." I told her, knowing that in all honesty that was the truth, as I didn't know what I'd do without her either.

"We do."

She gently kissed my lips which I quickly responded to, but it was only brief. I felt her relax back into my chest and we looked down at Abby who now looked extremely relaxed.

"Is she asleep?" I asked as I noticed Abby appeared to be nursing, but I knew it was possible that she would be nursing for comfort in her sleep.

"She is." Elizabeth said quietly while I tried my best at checking Abby's skin colour, and for any other signs or symptoms from her.

"We could make our way into town now, but I don't want to wake her." I said, looking down at my daughter as she slept and it broke my heart to think of waking her, especially after the ordeal she had just been through.

"She was pretty tired. I think once we're set go to, she'll likely sleep through the ride into town."

"Well we will be riding into town slowly. Last thing I need is to have an accident with Abby, and with you being pregnant." I reminded her. I had initially hoped I could take off to the Mine alone but knew nothing would stop Elizabeth from coming. Now Elizabeth was here I was glad I'd brought her. After all, I knew I couldn't have nursed and settled Abby as she could.

I put the fire out and then helped Elizabeth up as she continued to cradle Abby in her arms. Once we were out of the Mine I helped Elizabeth up on the horse and then proceeded to place Abby in her arms. I then carefully mounted the horse myself and took hold of the reigns. Elizabeth took hold of me with one arm, and I felt Abby stirring against my back. I was thankful that at least she'd be warm as she was huddled in between the two of us. I then slowly rode Sergeant back into town, taking as much care as I could as Rip slowly followed from behind.

When we arrived at the Infirmary we were thankful to see that Faith was already there. Abby woke up and wailed as we lay her down on the Infirmary's bed. Eventually Elizabeth lay down with her so she would settle and so Faith could examine her. Faith also got me a warm cloth which I used to wipe the majority of the coal dust off Abby.

Not long after, Carson came in and took over the examination. Abby lay there quietly next to Elizabeth and looked up at Carson with her big hazel eyes and long eyelashes that Elizabeth was always telling me looked so much like my own.

"Considering what she went through she looks perfectly healthy to me." Carson reported back to us and I gave Elizabeth's hand a squeeze and we shared a smile. "Has she been eating or drinking? Although she certainly doesn't appear dehydrated."

"She's been nursing and she ate a bit of apple just before you got here."

"Whatever it was the both of you did out there was the right thing, considering her age and what she went through, I'm surprised she isn't showing signs of hypothermia, or at least some symptoms of lethargy and or shock."

"It was a good thing Abby and I had our Mountie with us, he knew exactly what to do."

"I think it was a good thing Abby had her Mother with her, because she knew exactly what to do." I reminded Elizabeth.

"It seems you both knew what you were doing. She's a perfectly healthy little girl, and you'll be pleased to know she's fine to go home." Carson told us and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I knew that this whole ordeal could have ended so badly, but Abby appeared to come out of it unscathed.

I helped Elizabeth and Abby up out of the bed and Abby reached out and wrapped her little arms around my neck tightly.

"You ready to go home pumpkin?" I said to Abby and she nodded her head.

I took Elizabeth's hand and we thanked Carson and Faith and then made our way back to the homestead. When we arrived home, Bill and Tilly greeted us from the front porch. Tilly ran to us as soon as Bill allowed her to.

"Is sissy ok?" Tilly asked as she looked up at her sister who was in Elizabeth's arms, and I picked Tilly up so she could see her sister.

"She's fine, Aunty Faith and Dr Shepherd looked her over and said she's a very healthy little girl." I told her and Tilly grinned and reached out to take her little sisters hand.

Once I saw Tilly was satisfied that her sister was ok and she'd had her little reunion with her I took my girls inside out of the cold. As soon as we put them down, Tilly and Abby ran off to play as if nothing had happened.

Bill was so relieved to see Abby was fine. He apologised profusely and we tried to reassure him that it could have happened to any one of us and that we didn't blame him.

Once Bill had left to head home, Elizabeth and I went into the parlour where we found our daughters sitting in front of the fire by Rip

"Rip you naughty dog." I heard Tilly say and she and Abby gave him a gentle pat on the back which I knew he always loved.

"No No Rip." Abby said, although I'm sure Rip likely didn't know what either girls were saying. He just seemed to be basking in the attention he was getting from them.

I reminded Abby that she wasn't to run off after Rip next time and she was to tell an adult if she ever saw him running away. She nodded her little head at me, and then came over and climbed up on the settee in between Elizabeth and myself.

The four of us were all tired, although Tilly and Abby insisted that they weren't, and we all got ready to turn in for the night. Elizabeth heated up some soup she had leftover in the icebox, and since Abby was so dirty from being in the Mine, I gave both the girls a bath.

After supper, Elizabeth realised she was still worried about Abby, and wanted to keep an eye on her for the night. Abby was much too big for the crib now so we agreed to putting her in the bed with us.

Once Tilly caught onto the plan however she also wanted to sleep with us. Knowing that I wasn't good at saying no to the girls, and Elizabeth knew it, I looked over at my wife, hoping she would give me an answer.

"You can sleep with us, just for tonight." Elizabeth told her, and Tilly quickly climbed out of her bed and the four of us all went into Elizabeth's and my room and climbed into the big featherbed.

As soon as they all lay down I noticed Abby stick her thumb straight into her mouth, and I then covered Elizabeth and the girls with the blanket.

"Blankie." Abby called out, as she pulled her thumb out of her mouth to speak.

I looked at Elizabeth and rolled my eyes, remembering how Ma had passed my blankie onto Elizabeth when she was pregnant with Tilly, and how now both our daughters seemed to be quite attached to it. I got out of bed and went back into Tilly and Abby's room in search of my old blankie. Upon finding it, I brought it back to Abby who gave me a big grin when I handed it to her. She wrapped her arms around it and I realised that at least it seemed to prevent her from sucking her thumb.

I put out the lanterns and then got back into the big featherbed and closed my eyes as I felt Tilly snuggle up to my side. Then, amongst the darkness, I heard the sweet voice of my wife singing.

 _Rock-a-bye, baby, in the tree top_

 _When the wind blows the cradle will rock_

 _When the bough breaks the cradle will fall_

 _Down will come baby, cradle and all_

 _Baby is drowsing, cosy and fair_

 _Mother sits near in her rocking chair_

 _Forward and back, the cradle she swings_

 _Though baby sleeps, she hears what she sings_

 _Rock-a-bye baby, do not you fear_

 _Never mind, baby, mother is near_

 _Wee little fingers, eyes are shut tight_

 _Now sound asleep - until morning light_

I was barely awake when Elizabeth stopped singing but was awoken out of my dozy state when I heard her whisper my name.

"Yes?" I asked quietly as I knew our daughters would now be asleep.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too sweetheart." I told her as I reached over our daughters to find her hand under the blanket and I gave it a squeeze. I was about to let myself drift off again when I remembered something. "I was going to wash your hair." I reminded her.

"It can wait till tomorrow, it's been a long day."

"It was a good day for the most part wasn't it? Aside from the obvious." I asked, knowing how upsetting it had been not being able find Abby, but I had found most of the day to be enjoyable.

"Aside from the obvious, yes it was."

"Once Abby was settled I found I actually liked being back in the Mine with you."

"I did too." She told me, and I knew we were both remembering the time we spent in the Mine all those years ago when we declared for the first time that we loved each-other.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you too." She told me, and I closed my eyes and thought about how blessed I was to have all three of my girls with me, and I fell asleep.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed the result from the cliff hanger I left you in. Please leave a review, I love to know what you all think of the direction I take my stories.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N So I'm guessing you've forgotten a lot of this fic as it's been so long since I last wrote. Last two chapters though were about Elizabeth holding a charity picnic auction on their property where Jack and Kevin (the blacksmith who now seems to be returning for S6 :O) had a bidding war on Elizabeth's basket, but all turned out well. Then in the last chapter there was a storm and they lost Abby as she chased after Rip as he went into the Mine.**

 **Before you start to read I'll just remind you that Tilly and Abby are almost 5 and 3 years old now (also Elizabeth is due to have another baby soon.)**

 **Chapter 56**

Jack hurried out of the barn, his arms fully loaded with belongings that he threw into the nearby wagon. He hitched up Sergeant while watching his daughters Matilda and Abigail play with the baby goats he had brought home just yesterday. He heard the goats bleating as the girls playfully chased them outside the barn, but his full attention went to the girls as he heard a cry. He knew straight away it was Abby, and he ran over to her. Jack picked up his youngest daughter and her cries slowly went from sobs to whimpers as she buried her face into his shoulder. He didn't need to ask what had happened, as soon as he saw her sitting in the dirt he knew the baby goat had knocked her over. Jack kissed Abby on top of the head and continued to try soothe her while watching Tilly continue to play with the goats and tell them they were naughty for hurting her little sister.

He then noticed Elizabeth coming out the back door of their homestead and making her way towards them. She was about to ask something of Jack but first noticed Abby's red and tear stained cheeks.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at Abby and then up to Jack.

"Mummy." Abby cried, reaching her little arms out and Jack handed her over to Elizabeth.

"The little goats are already getting a little rough for her." Jack informed her.

Abby pouted as she thought of the goats and Elizabeth placed a kiss on her cheek. The little girls face instantly gained a smile once receiving the affection from her Mother. Elizabeth noticed and smiled back at her daughter.

"So, are we almost packed?" Elizabeth asked, looking back at Jack now as Abby wriggled her way out of her arms and back down onto the ground.

They had organised another camping trip for the school children since it had been a few years since the last one. Lee and Rosemary had also agreed to come to help since they knew they would need extra hands due to now having their own young children that would need to come along.

"Almost. I can't find the fourth tent, which actually doesn't matter as Lee and Rosemary have their own, and this time you'll be sharing with me." Jack said with a grin on his face as he looked at her.

"I'm looking forward to it." She said with a smile. "I'll bring the food out so we can go soon."

"Ok."

Elizabeth made her way back into the house and Jack continued to finish loading the wagon while watching the girls play.

 _ **An hour later**_

As they arrived at the camp site, Jack brought Sergeant to a halt and then proceeded to help Elizabeth and the girls off the wagon. Tilly and Abby started to wander and Jack chased after them quickly.

"While we're here you need to stay close to an adult. We don't want you getting lost."

"Yes Daddy." Tilly and Abby chorused in reply.

The girls then sat down on the ground and picked some wildflowers they found growing nearby. Jack and Elizabeth then worked on pitching the tents together while the girls continued to play nearby.

"I think we're done." Jack said as Elizabeth watched him bang the last tent peg into the ground. He then stood up and looked at Elizabeth as he noticed her watching him.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking about how this reminds me of our last camping trip."

"How when I told the boys ghost stories and they all ended up in my tent?" Jack joked.

"Well I certainly hope that doesn't happen this time."

"I won't be telling any ghost stories, after all, I don't want to be sleeping in a tent full of boys rather than with you." He said while smiling at her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "It was hard enough to walk away from you that night by the fire last time. I'd hate to have to go back to doing that again, even for just one night."

"You know we will have our 3-year-old with us, Tilly may sleep with the older girls though."

"Not as romantic as I was hoping, but at least I can still sleep with you in my arms this time."

"We may not have been married last time, but from what I recall it was still a very romantic evening." Elizabeth informed him.

"It was." He said before leaning in and giving her a kiss.

They then quickly broke away from each other when they heard Lee, Rosemary, and all the children turn up at the campsite.

Once the adults had organised all the children into their allocated tents they started to work on dinner. Jack and Lee had been down by the river with the boys, where they'd caught a few trout. Tilly and Abby had insisted on going with Jack which encouraged little Lizzy Coulter to want to go along with them also.

Elizabeth had the rest of the girls helping to set up the campfire just as Jack and Lee returned with their daughters and all the boys.

"I'm impressed." Jack said as he watched Elizabeth light the well-prepared fire.

"I had matches this time." She said looking up at him with a smile.

"I see, but it still takes knowledge to know how to get a fire going in the first place."

"You think I have issues with starting a fire?" Elizabeth asked slyly.

"Definitely not." He said, as he squatted down by the fire so he was at her level.

He leant over and gave her a quick kiss in hopes that no one would see them.

"I'm pleased you're good at starting both kinds of fire." He told her before standing up again as he heard Lee calling out and Rosemary's shrill voice echoing through the forest. Elizabeth stood as well and their attention was turned towards their friends.

"Why on earth did you bring that for?" Lee exclaimed as he pointed to the pistol in Rosemary's hand.

"I thought I'd use it to get us dinner. I'm a good shot you know."

"I know you are, in more ways than one! But there's children everywhere, you can't have that lying around or use it anywhere near here."

"Oh Lee, I'm not silly. I'll be careful."

"I still think this is a bad idea. Plus, Jack and I caught a heap of trout, so you won't need it."

Rosemary scowled and reluctantly relented upon realising the need to go out and find something for dinner was not necessary.

Lee gave her a quick kiss and hurried off before she decided to continue the conversation or change her mind.

Jack and Elizabeth drew their attention back to each other and shared a smile while trying not to laugh. Their moment was interrupted as Abby came and grasped onto Jack's trousers and he pulled her up into her arms. She rest her head down on his shoulder and she yawned.

"Someone seems like they're ready for their nap." Elizabeth said.

Abby was too tired to protest and Jack took her into their tent and lay her down amongst the blankets they had set up for her to sleep in.

"Call out for me or Mummy when you wake up and we'll come get you ok? We'll be nearby." Jack told her before placing a kiss on her forehead. She was so sleepy that she didn't even respond and was fast asleep by the time Jack settled the blankets over her little body. He then watched her for a moment before exiting the tent.

As he left he nearly ran into Tilly who was playing a game of chasey with Opal and Emily. He smiled as he watched them, but also felt saddened over the fact that his little girl was growing up as she played with the school children now.

As the sun started to set and evening drew on, the children stayed closer to the camp, most of them too scared to venture far from the fire. Dinner had been eaten and Jack was cleaning up the last of the mess when he noticed Elizabeth sitting by the campfire looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"Yes, just a little uncomfortable." She said, and he understood why as she was now six months pregnant.

He sat down on the log next to her and then pulled her up onto his lap.

"Jack…" She said somewhat surprised at his public display of affection.

"I'm just making you more comfortable." He said as he wrapped his arm around her and then lay a protective hand gently over her stomach where she now had an obvious baby bump.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason…" She said suggestively as she looked down into his eyes.

"It certainly does have other benefits." He told her and she playfully shook her head at him.

Abby then came over and climbed up next to Jack and then onto Elizabeth's lap.

"Someone misses Mommy today huh?" Jack said and Abby nodded her head.

"Sorry, I've been busy with all the big kids today." Elizabeth told her as Abby lay her head on her Mother's chest as she gazed into the fire. "How would you like to sing some songs?"

"Yes Mama." Abby said eagerly while a look of excitement appeared on her face.

Elizabeth gained all the children's attention and they gathered around the fire. Jack got out his guitar and they sang a few songs until all the children started to get sleepy.

Elizabeth and Rosemary then put the girls to bed while Jack and Lee dealt with the boys. Once all the children were settled, the adults all met back at the fire. Rosemary had little Lizzy asleep in her arms while Abby was dozing on Elizabeth's lap as she was too scared to fall asleep in the tent by herself in the dark. Tilly however had decided she wanted to sleep in the girls tent so she went off to bed with them.

"Tilly asked you to sing tonight?" Jack asked.

"You could hear me?" Elizabeth asked as she recalled singing to the girls in the tent while putting them to bed.

Jack nodded in reply while giving her a smile.

"I guess it couldn't have been too bad. Opal told me she liked it better than the crickets this time."

Jack laughed remembering what Elizabeth had told him from their last camping trip.

"A lot of things have certainly changed since we last came here." Jack said quietly.

"They have." Elizabeth whispered as she recalled past memories.

"They never asked me to sing." Rosemary said piping up, as she clearly felt a tad disappointed.

"Well Elizabeth is their favourite, and you can't discredit her for that Rosie." Lee informed her.

"You're right, you were their favourite teacher. They really do miss you." Rosemary said wistfully, her caring side coming out as she complimented Elizabeth.

"I do miss them so. Hopefully once our children grow up a little more I'll return to teaching." Elizabeth said while looking down at Abby who was now sleeping in her arms.

Rosemary nodded understandingly.

"You caught a lot of fish today Lee." Jack said, trying to cheer up the topic of conversation, knowing too well Elizabeth's struggle of loving both staying home with her children and also teaching.

"You did?" Rosemary asked, her ears perking up and Lee nodded. "I don't recall you being a very good fisherman."

"Well I caught you didn't I Rosie?"

Rosemary's mouth gaped and for once she was speechless. Shocked that Lee would say such a thing while they had company.

"Jack didn't catch you, so I must have done something right." Lee said continuing to joke, which earned him a nudge in the side from Rosemary's elbow. He then glanced over at Jack and they shared an understanding look before everyone laughed.

"Well it was a good thing, because I'm pleased with the fish I did catch. She's perfect for me." Jack said, looking over at Elizabeth and she gave him a smile.

"Always the romantic Jack. You make me look bad." Lee said jokingly as Rosie wrapped her arm around her husband's elbow and leant into him.

Jack shared a small laugh with Lee and then they let the conversation become more serious. The four of them talked till late in the night, turning in just before midnight. Lee and Rosemary headed into their tent, Jack went to check on the boy's tent, and Elizabeth checked on the girls. Finding them all asleep they headed into their own tent with Abby. Elizabeth placed Abby down amongst the mound of blankets they were using for her as a makeshift bed and she placed a kiss on her cheek. Jack did the same and then they changed into their night clothes before getting into their bed.

"It's even colder out here than I thought it would be." Elizabeth said, quickly pulling the blankets up around her neck.

"I'll keep you warm." Jack said as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her body closer.

Elizabeth buried her face into Jack's chest as he held her close. As she felt the warmth radiating off him and into her own body she started to relax and sleep came quickly, as it did to Jack also.

The following morning the children were up early as expected. Jack woke to find Abby squeezed in between himself and Elizabeth. He smiled as he realised she must have gotten cold during the night, that, or she just wanted to snuggle and sleep with them as she often did in the very early hours of the morning.

Jack then heard a cry and knew it was Tilly. He quickly got up and hurried over to the girl's tent. Not wanting to go inside he called out for her. Tilly peaked her head out through the flaps of the tent and once seeing Jack she hurried out and ran up to him. Jack scooped her up into his arms and he carried her back to his and Elizabeth's tent.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, his voice gentle as he noticed tears in her eyes.

"I was too scared to come find you and Mummy."

"Oh, well we weren't far away. Come see Mummy, you must be quiet though, her and Abby are still sleeping."

Jack carried Tilly into the tent and sat her down on the blankets. Elizabeth and Abby were awake now but were still tucked under blankets as they tried to keep warm. Tilly found her way under the blankets and snuggled up to her Mother and little sister.

"I'll go light the fire while you girls keep warm."

"I'll be up in a minute. I'm sure the other girls are wondering where I am already." Elizabeth told him.

"No Mummy. Stay here with us." Tilly pleaded as she wrapped her arm tighter around Elizabeth.

Tilly had noticed her mother had been a lot busier with the school children since they'd arrived at the campsite and she was craving her Mother's attention.

"I will, for a little while longer." whispered Elizabeth.

Jack headed out of the tent and started up the fire again as the children started to gather around to wait for the fire to warm them.

"Mountie Jack can I help start the fire?" Phillip asked.

"Sorry buddy, you know Mrs Thornton said no kids are to get close to the fire."

Phillip crossed his arms and sighed in disappointment.

The fire started to blaze and the rest of the children came to gather around the fire. Abby walked over, still in her nightgown. She made herself comfortable on Jack's lap and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm as she snuggled into his embrace.

After a few minutes Jack stood up and carried Abby with him.

"Come on pumpkin, you need to get dressed." Jack said as he carried her back to the tent to find Elizabeth.

"I'm cold Daddy." She said kicking her dirty little feet that were also pink from the cold.

"I'm not surprised. Let's get you dressed and warmed up." Jack said as he went into the tent. "I have one little princess here whose shivering from the cold. What can I dress her in?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth handed him some of Abby's clothes and he helped dress her.

"So, where's our other little princess? She's not dressed yet either." Elizabeth asked Jack.

"I thought she was here in the tent with you…"

"No… She went out to go find you by the fire. I haven't seen her for at least twenty minutes." Elizabeth said as she started to become concerned.

"She must be back in the girl's tent." Jack suggested and Elizabeth got up and hurried over to the girls tent and looked inside. "She's not here!" She called out to Jack after she'd inspected the tent.

Jack ran over to the boy's tent but it was empty.

"She can't be far." Jack said, trying not to worry Elizabeth.

Lee rushed over to Jack's side as he realised something was going on.

"Someone's missing?" Lee asked Jack.

"Tilly, we can't find her. Elizabeth last saw her about twenty minutes ago."

"Let's organise the kids into groups and we'll go search." Lee suggested.

Abby started crying now as she realised her sister was missing.

"It's ok baby. We'll find your sister." Jack said and he kissed her cheek before finding Elizabeth and handing Abby over to her. "Elizabeth, I need you to go back into town and find Hickam and Ned, get them to round up as many people as they can to come out here and join the search."

"But Jack…" Elizabeth said starting to protest but Jack interrupted.

"I know you want to help here but Abby's too upset and needs taking care of. You're also starting to panic so I think you'd be better heading into town and keeping busy. If you really have to, come back here afterwards."

Elizabeth nodded, knowing he was right.

Jack quickly kissed Elizabeth and Abby before they hurried off back to town.

Jack then gathered a group of the children with him and went off in search of his daughter.

Another twenty minutes later a group of men came riding into the camp grounds and dismounted their horses. Rosemary was still there waiting with Lizzy, in hopes that Tilly might turn up. Rosemary told the men where everyone else was searching and they all took off in opposite directions.

Jack was starting to really worry now, it had been thirty minutes since they'd started the search and he knew Tilly would be scared and cold since she was still in her night dress. He yelled out her name in desperation for at least the hundredth time that morning. His throat now sore and his voice sounding hoarse but the thought of it stopping him didn't even cross his mind. Jack was used to being stoic and unemotional when needed. He'd been trained to be that way at the Academy after all. It had all come so easy to him back then, but ever since Elizabeth came into his life it was much more of a struggle to achieve. As he stopped and allowed himself to think about his daughter he felt his emotions take over and he leaned his back against a nearby tree. He felt hot tears start to build up in his eyes and he tried his best not to let the fall. Through the blur of tears and amongst the trees he spotted his wife. She was looking around in desperation much like himself, until she spotted him.

Elizabeth only recognised the man against the tree by the familiar Stetson hat that sat upon his head. His body language appeared unfamiliar as he leant against the tree, but as she saw him lift his head she got a glimpse of the familiar face of her husband. She knew instantly that something was wrong, not just the fact that their daughter was missing, but that Jack wasn't being the Mountie he usually was when situations like this arose. Usually he'd take charge, give direction, and be guided as to what to do by that brave heart of his. But when Elizabeth looked at him she saw a man that seemed lost and broken. Elizabeth hurried to him as quickly as she could. Earlier she had been the one to break down but now she knew it was her turn to be brave, to be strong for him and their daughter.

"Jack?" She whispered, and he broke out of his trance like state and his arms quickly wrapped around her. "We're going to find her." Elizabeth insisted and she felt his head nod in agreement against her cheek. "Come on."

Elizabeth took Jack's hand and she noticed how firm his grasp was. She looked up into his face again, noticing tears that were about to fall but also saw some clarity in his face, as if in some way he'd gained some strength and determination from her. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and then they hurried back through the forest in search for their daughter.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger. I do promise to update the next chapter soon.**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think. I really do need some motivation as I've been finding it so hard to write since the finale. I always love to hear what you all have to say.**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

 _So sorry I've taken so long to update. I know I left it on a cliff hanger and said I would update soon but I just haven't had the time. Plus I'm still finding it harder to be motivated than I used to be. Anyway here it is, I hope you enjoy it._

 **Recap…**

 _Jack was starting to really worry now, it had been thirty minutes since they'd started the search and he knew Tilly would be scared and cold since she was still in her night dress. He yelled out her name in desperation for at least the hundredth time that morning. His throat now sore and his voice sounding hoarse but the thought of it stopping him didn't even cross his mind. Jack was used to being stoic and unemotional when needed. He'd been trained to be that way at the Academy after all. It had all come so easy to him back then, but ever since Elizabeth came into his life it was much more of a struggle to achieve. As he stopped and allowed himself to think about his daughter he felt his emotions take over and he leaned his back against a nearby tree. He felt hot tears start to build up in his eyes and he tried his best not to let the fall. Through the blur of tears and amongst the trees he spotted his wife. She was looking around in desperation much like himself, until she spotted him._

 _Elizabeth only recognised the man against the tree by the familiar Stetson hat that sat upon his head. His body language appeared unfamiliar as he leant against the tree, but as she saw him lift his head she got a glimpse of the familiar face of her husband. She knew instantly that something was wrong, not just the fact that their daughter was missing, but that Jack wasn't being the Mountie he usually was when situations like this arose. Usually he'd take charge, give direction, and be guided as to what to do by that brave heart of his. But when Elizabeth looked at him she saw a man that seemed lost and broken. Elizabeth hurried to him as quickly as she could. Earlier she had been the one to break down but now she knew it was her turn to be brave, to be strong for him and their daughter._

" _Jack?" She whispered, and he broke out of his trance like state and his arms quickly wrapped around her. "We're going to find her." Elizabeth insisted and she felt his head nod in agreement against her cheek. "Come on."_

 _Elizabeth took Jack's hand and she noticed how firm his grasp was. She looked up into his face again, noticing tears that were about to fall but also saw some clarity in his face, as if in some way he'd gained some strength and determination from her. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and then they hurried back through the forest in search for their daughter._

 **Now back to the story…**

Ten minutes later Jack and Elizabeth heard a male voice calling out their names and the sound of a child crying.

"It's Tilly!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Both Jack and Elizabeth hurried as fast as they could towards the noise. Elizabeth was slowed down due to her pregnancy and her long skirt so Jack matched her pace.

A man with a child in his arms came running towards them, as he got closer they recognised it was Hickam. Tilly cried out for her Mother as soon as she saw her, and Hickam placed the girl in Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth held her tight and now allowed her own tears to fall as relief washed over her as she finally had her daughter back.

Jack noticed a red rash over Tilly's arms and legs, and once she lifted her head from Elizabeth's shoulder he also noticed it on her face.

"I found her sitting amongst some poison ivy." Hickam said to Jack. "I think she'd been there a while"

Jack thanked Hickam before returning his attention back to Elizabeth and his daughter.

"We need to get her to the Infirmary Elizabeth." He said quietly, hoping his daughter wouldn't hear. Elizabeth nodded and she handed Tilly over to Jack and he carried her back into town.

Their brisk walk back to town was met with silence, other than whimpers coming from Tilly as she scratched her already red skin. Jack tried to stop her as best he could but he was more concerned about the possibility of hypothermia for the moment. He'd removed his jacket and draped it over her body and she leant into his chest as he carried her into town. Elizabeth clung to Jack's side as she constantly looked over their daughter with concern as they continued the walk. They finally arrived, and as they headed down main street they noticed Faith waiting for them in the door way.

Faith rushed them inside where they also saw Carson, and Jack placed Tilly down on one of the beds. Tilly's cries returned and Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand as Faith covered Tilly with a blanket to keep her warm. Carson checked all her vitals before looking over the rashes on her body.

"She looks better than I expected, she just needs to keep warm and we'll deal with these rashes from the poison ivy and she'll be fine." Carson informed them. "Faith, could you please arrange an oatmeal bath for Tilly?"

"Of course." Faith replied.

Jack and Elizabeth sat by Tilly's bed fussing over her as worried parents do. Faith then came in and set up a cast iron bath tub near the fire and filled it with warm water. She then poured in some ground oatmeal to help with the rashes.

"I'll hurry home and get her some warm clothes." Jack informed Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded and Jack kissed her cheek before making his way out of the Infirmary.

Elizabeth undressed Tilly and placed her in the bath, the small girl not too impressed but she started to relax once her body was submersed in the warm water.

"You gave Daddy and I quite a scare this morning." Elizabeth told her as she ran her hand through Tilly's hair. Tilly lay in the tub quietly looking utterly exhausted, her eyes closed but occasionally opened to look up at her Mother until she fell asleep.

Jack returned just as Elizabeth noticed the bath's water temperature starting to cool. Tilly woke as Elizabeth pulled her out of the bath and Jack helped her dry off their daughter and put her in her clean warm clothes. Jack placed her back into the bed and as soon as Elizabeth covered her with the blankets she was fast asleep again.

Jack reached out to take Elizabeth's hand and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. Carson then broke the silence as he returned to check on Tilly.

"She's a very lucky little girl. I want to monitor her for a couple of hours but if there's no changes then she can go home."

"Thank you Carson." Jack said while reaching to shake Carson's hand.

"Of course. I'll be back soon to check on her again." Carson said before leaving the Infirmary.

After a few minutes of silence Jack took a seat down beside Elizabeth as they watched their eldest daughter sleep.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said softly breaking the silence.

"Hmm."

"Today in the forest…" Elizabeth said, not knowing where to start but hoping he knew what she was referring to.

"When you found me?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you came back." Jack whispered, trying not to wake their daughter.

"I'm glad I did too, I've never seen you like that before. Actually, that's not entirely true, when you talk about your time in the Northern Territories you have the same lost look." Elizabeth asked with concern apparent in her voice.

"I was scared, really scared." Jack admitted.

"I know. I was too."

Jack reached over for her hand and pulled it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"She's fine, we found her, and she's relatively healthy now. We have no reason to worry Bella."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I should go pick up Abby from Abigail's, she's probably worrying more than we are now."

"You'll bring her back here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I will."

Jack then gave Elizabeth a brief kiss goodbye before heading off to the Café.

A couple of hours later Carson was more than pleased with Tilly's outcome and he informed Jack and Elizabeth that they were able to take Tilly home.

Once back at the Thornton homestead, Tilly brightened up even more, and before Elizabeth finished cooking dinner she was up running around the house as if nothing had happened.

After dinner was over and the girls were in bed Elizabeth sat at her desk. Jack could hear her fingers banging away on the typewriter in the next room and he went in to find her.

"You must have a lot to say tonight."

"There's a lot to say about our story."

Jack nodded in agreement as he was aware that his wife was writing a new story about their life in Hope Valley.

"You want me to leave?" Jack asked after he realised she'd stopped typing.

"You don't have to, you're my inspiration remember." She said, giving him a warm smile, which reminded him of how attracted to her he was, not that that was ever far from his mind.

"Then let me inspire you some more?" Jack asked and she looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

Jack held his hand out to her and she took it willingly. He helped her up from the chair behind her desk and then pulled her into him. Her arms went around his neck as his own slid around her waist. He then leaned in and kissed her passionately before he started to walk backwards, pulling her with him as he continued to kiss her.

"So." She started as she'd noticed he was guiding her towards the staircase. "Does this inspiration require us to be in the bedroom?"

"Not necessarily…" Jack said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh." She replied and he laughed a little at her surprise. "So where?" She asked, trying to be bolder now.

"Since the kids are here, I think we'll stick to the bedroom." He smiled before quickly scooping her up into his arms.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed loudly as she unconvincingly protested while Jack carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

He placed her back down on her feet in front of their bed and he gently pressed his finger to her lips to silence her, reminding her that their daughters were sleeping. She nodded in understanding and then gave him a smile before placing her hands on his chest and leaning in to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he returned her kisses just as passionately. He pulled her in closer and her weight shifted into his chest as they continued kissing.

"Feeling inspired?" Jack asked while gently speaking against her lips.

"Mmm hmm." She affirmed, not letting her lips leave Jacks.

"Good."

 ** _A/N Sorry to leave it there for all of those who like things even steamier but I hope it at least gave you the warm fuzzies. Apologies again for this fic not updating very regularly these days. Please leave a review if you have the time, I love to hear from you all._**


	58. Authors Note

Hi Hearties,

I apologise its been so long since i updated this story. Im still reading alot of fic and find it easier to read the modetm day ones as they don't hit so close to home these days, but i have to say i do mostly enjoy the fics that are more similar to the show. i do hope to continue this story one day, maybe after Season 6 it will be easier, though im not sure Ill have as many readers then as ppl will move on as Elizabeth does. i however dont just write to have readers,so that is not what would stop me. I just felt this story was too close to the show as I wrote alot of stories that we all hoped for. If you'd like some closure to this story, or would just like to read a J&E happy ending, you can look up my fic "Finding Our Way" It's a honeymoon fic with an epilogue that includes J&Es children from this story (Tilly and Matilda, plus others i didn't get to write about here yet)

I am still saddened by Jacks death but hope to have some enjoyment in watching E become a Mother. Im hoping the season will be better than I'm expecting it to be.

Hope you all have a great Christmas and enjoy watching The Greatest Christmas Blessing.


End file.
